Jardin Public
by tiftouff19
Summary: * Suite de Jardin Secret * Trois ans plus tard, Alice et Jasper sont toujours mariés, et vivent toujours à Los Angeles. Ou comment conjuguer amour, carrière au ciné, et sale caractère ! AH, OOC.  & aussi Edward-Bella!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir-'jour tout le monde...  
Alors voilà, let's go, cette fois on y va ! **_

_**Parce que plus j'attends, plus j'trouve des raisons de pas poster cette suite**_

_**on va arrêter le carnage là et tant pis, j'me jette à l'eau.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je ne suis pas seule dans cette aventure, **_

_**puisque j'ai engagé une bêta, en la personne de ma Couchovore préférée : Marine.**_

_**Merci à toi pour ton efficacité sur le coup ma belle!**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Pour vous informer de certaines choses :**_

_**- **__**Il y aura plusieurs PDV **__**(**__même des autres personnages non-principaux__**),**_

_**- **__**Nombre de chapitres :**__** c'est le même problème, je sais quand commencer mais jamais quand ça va finir...**_

_**- **__**Date de prochaine publication :**__** Pas dans une semaine en tout cas c'est sûr ! (**__En fait, avec deux autres histoires en cours... M'enfin vous verrez bien! Je n'excèderai pas un mois en tout cas, c'est une chose certaine!__**),**_

_**- **__**Il y aura bien Bella et Edward, dès le chapitre 2, auxquels il arrivera quelques petites choses également ! (**__je vous entends pousser un "ouf" de soulagement mdr__**)**_

_**- J'ai des chapitres d'avance, 5 exactement. **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore mille mercis à vous toutes**_

_**pour vos incroyables messages d'encouragements qui m'ont tous énormément touchée !**_

_**Merci, merci, merci ! **_

_**A très vite**_

_**B'lecture**_

_**Tiftouff19.**_

**.o.0.o.**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

- Ok c'est bon ?

Je regardais une dernière fois Alice, en tant que femme. Dans dix secondes, elle deviendrait ma fille. _Je ne suis plus face à Alice. Je suis un clochard, et cette fille, est ma fille..._

- Silence ! On tourne... Scène 15, prise III... Action !

Ok... Et bien voilà...

_Des années et des années de recherches... qui m'auront mené en Enfer ! _A quoi je ressemble ? A plus grand-chose... Je n'ai plus qu'un billet de cinq dollars dans ma poche, vestige d'une mendicité récente. _Voilà ce que je suis devenu : un mendiant... _

Je n'ai plus sur moi que ce vieux manteau, le même depuis dix ans... A ceci près qu'il n'est plus neuf et propre... _il est sale, troué, déchiré... il ne me sert plus qu'à recouvrir cette chemise sale, trouée, déchirée... qui recouvre elle-même ce marcel sale, troué et déchiré... Ce que j'ai ? Je ne le sais plus moi-même... dix ans que j'avais claqué la porte du cabinet médical en apprenant le verdict. Ma décision avait été alors rapide : puisque j'étais condamné, et dieu sait combien de temps il me restait, j'avais décidé de vivre ces derniers moments à faire mon combat ! _

J'étais parti, abandonnant tout mon argent dans ces recherches. Anna était partie peu de temps après la naissance de notre fille. A la vérité, elle avait ordonné aux infirmiers de ne plus me laisser approcher d'elle, deux jours après la venue au monde de ma fille, me privant ainsi de ma seule raison d'être. _Je n'avais même pas su son prénom ! _Et chaque jour, le seul visage apparaissant au milieu du cadavre en verre de ma bouteille était celui de mon bébé.

_27 ans... elle n'était plus cette frimousse adorable que j'avais vue par deux fois ! _

J'avais fini par me retrouver à la rue, sans maison, sans travail. _Avec juste ma bouteille de rhum ! _J'étais censé mourir, selon les médecins.

_Tu parles ! D'la foutaise ! Le rhum et le pinard, voilà des bons remèdes ! _

Bon mais bref, ça c'était avant aujourd'hui ! P'tètre hier, p'tètre il y a six mois... qu'est-ce que ça peut faire...

_Et dire qu'ça fait dix ans... et que ces dix ans prennent un terme aujourd'hui, d'vant cette grande propriété... _

Ma femme et ma fille sont dedans ! Mes pauvres jambes... _C'tait bien la première fois que j'regrettais d'avoir picolé ! _J'savais bien que j'serai rejeté mais j'veux juste les voir... juste une fois !

Je passais le portail pour monter dans l'allée, embrasser mon destin. Mon coeur palpitait beaucoup plus fort maintenant et j'inspirais chaque goulée d'air que j'pouvais. _C'était ça, vivre ! J'suis malade, j'peux crever mais pour l'instant, j'suis vivant ! _Ce calvaire était fini... Elles allaient me reconnaître et, regrettant d'être partie, Anna m'aiderait à rattraper ces années d'absence...

Pendant des heures, elle va me montrer des photos, des vidéos, et la p'tiote serait assise à mes pieds, riant et heureuse de retrouver son père ! _Parce que c'est moi son père ! _J'étais à imaginer son prénom...

_Peut-être Géraldine, ou Camille, ou Marie, ou Elise, ou Marlena... _

Anna m'le dirait ! J'toquais sur le grand panneau en bois. Un chien aboyait. _Z'ont un chien... j'en avais eu un moi d'chien... Dean... l'était mort peu de temps après que j'ai commencé à vivre dans la rue ! C'tait une brave bête ! _J'entendais des pas s'approcher et c'est alors qu'un p'tit bout de nana m'ouvrait, pas plus haute qu'un mètre 50, des ch'veux châtain courts et un minois à croquer...

_Ces mêmes yeux, d'il y a 27 ans ! _

- Alicia ? Qui c'est ?

La p'tiote m'observait et je sentais mon coeur se contracter douloureusement dans ma poitrine. _C'tait Alicia... Et c'tait encore mieux que c'que j'avais pensé ! _

- Un vieil homme... Excusez-moi... Vous êtes ?

C'est alors qu'Anna est apparue...

_Ma femme... et ma fille..._

Mon coeur pompait une fois de plus, trop vite. _Beaucoup trop vite !_ La tête m'tournait mais c'tait l'émotion... Cette adrénaline qui descendait dans mes veines, bien mieux que mille tonneaux d'bières ! Les palpitations s'accéléraient, à en cogner contre ma poitrine.

_C'tait encore mieux que c'que j'croyais ! _

- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

_Trop bien Alicia... Je suis..._

- Je suis...

Des points blancs commencèrent à gâcher le cliché, mon coeur allait sortir d'ma poitrine et j'transpirais... _pas normalement... _

_J'savais que j'pouvais mourir tranquille maintenant... _

C'est alors que l'air commençait à me manquer comme s'il s'échappait.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ? OUOUH !

J'les ai vu... _c'est ainsi qu'ça se termine ! _Mes jambes fléchissaient sous moi et j'me laissais emporter par la torpeur. _J'regrettais pas d'être arrivé ici, après dix ans... et jamais j'le regretterais... _Je prenais une dernière inspiration, ma vision brouillée dans le regard marron de ma gamine. Et puis, la force autour de moi me poussait, me faisant tomber. _J'l'avais vue et elle était encore plus belle qu'il y a 27 ans ! _

- Alicia...

J'pouvais bien fermer les yeux pour l'éternité maintenant... j'ai rien de plus beau à voir...

**..**

- EEEET... COUPEEEEEZZZ ! ON LA GARDE JASPER C'EST BON !

_Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! _Alice quittait l'encadrement de la porte du décor et me tendait la main pour m'aider à me relever de ma chute au sol. Johanna quittait le décor tandis que Richard revenait vers nous avec le petit moniteur.

- Tu veux visionner ?

- Bah ouais !

Ludmilla, l'assistante d'Alice, s'approchait et récupérait le manteau et la chemise qui me servaient d'habits. _Bon ouais, d'habits crados de clodos ! _Richard enclenchait le moniteur qui avait enregistré la séquence et Alice se penchait vers nous pour visionner la séquence des retrouvailles et de la mort de mon personnage. _J'pensais pas que jouer pouvait être aussi cool ! _

Je voyais un reflet de caméra dans la fenêtre.

- Faudra effacer ça au montage, là !

- Ouais t'inquiète pas je l'avais noté pendant que vous jouiez !

J'observais ma femme sur l'écran qui ouvrait la porte et s'étonnait de voir face à elle un clochard. _Elle était très bonne actrice, mon Alice ! _Puis, je me regardais commencer à me sentir mal, vaciller puis m'écrouler pour mourir.

- Ca y est, t'es mort !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Est-ce que ça te va, Jasper ?

- Ouais parfait Richard ! On la garde ! Tu la mets dans la séquence 89 F et on remballe !

- A vos ordres, patron !

Cassandre, notre maquilleuse, s'approchait avec des lingettes et je me débarbouillais. Alice, elle, n'en avait pas besoin. Elle s'approchait et m'aidait en nettoyant mes joues.

- T'as été génial Jazz' ! J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer quand tu t'es écroulé !

- Oh beh heh ! T'as pas épousé un incapable hein !

- Ca fait trois ans que tu me répètes ça tous les jours ! Souriait-elle.

- Parce que c'est vrai Amour de mes jours !

- Seulement de tes jours ? Il me semble que je t'occupe bien la nuit aussi !

_Ce qu'elle peut être tatillonne quand elle s'y met celle-là alors ! _

- Si ce bon vieux Charlie t'entendait dire ça, il m'étriperait ! Déjà que c'est pas l'envie qui lui manque si tu veux mon avis !

Alice avait fini de me nettoyer et déposait un rapide baiser sur ma bouche.

- J'te confirme... il fait le dur comme ça mais tu sais qu'il t'aime bien...

J'opinais. _C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pire qu'avoir le chef Swan pour beau-père, même s'il me gardait à l'oeil ! _

- Et si t'embrassais ton cher et tendre époux au lieu de parler de ton père ? Pas que j'l'aime pas mais ça me coupe l'envie là...

Elle plaquait sa bouche contre la mienne dans un large sourire et j'entrouvrais mes lèvres pour accueillir sa langue sur la mienne.

_Faudrait p'tètre qu'un jour j'apprenne à me maîtriser quand elle est là ! _

- Heh ben dis donc Jazz tu t'emmerdes pas ! Tu te tapes pas la plus moche du plateau !

Je me séparais d'Alice pour voir Chris, notre cameraman en chef, qui nous charriait.

- Bah ouais t'as vu ça ! Non seulement j'suis marié avec ma « fille » mais j'la cramponne tous les soirs et même qu'elle en redemande !

- JASPER !

- Bah quoi c'est vrai ! J'te rappelle que t'as été la fille de ce pauvre vieux clochard que je viens de faire mourir sans état d'âme !

Alice soupirait et roulait les yeux au ciel. _La faire enrager était franchement un truc assez trippant ! _

- Bon on rentre ? J'ai faim ! En plus, depuis que Bella et Edward ont déménagé ça me stresse d'envisager de faire la cuisine...

Ma femme et moi échangions un regard et éclations de rire en repensant à hier, quand on avait mis du pain à décongeler au micro-ondes et qu'il avait pris feu ! _C'était pas triste des fois ! _

Tourner était épuisant, surtout de jouer. Mais c'était une super expérience pour nous deux et Alice s'en sortait plus que bien ! Dans le taxi, j'attrapais sa main.

- Tu fais quoi demain après-midi ?

- Humm... Je sais pas ! Shopping je pense ! Pourquoi ?

- Alors tu rentres du shopping à 16h maximum !

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- QUOI ? Mais t'es fou ! J'aurai jamais le temps ! Pourquoi d'abord ?

- Parce que t'as rendez-vous à 16h15 à l'auto-école !

Ca faisait trois ans que j'lui disais : tu vas passer ton permis. Ca faisait trois ans qu'elle me renvoyait sur les roses alors j'avais pris le taureau à bras le corps et avais été l'inscrire.

- Pas le choix ! J'ai promis à ton pater que j'm'occuperai de ça aussi ! Et de toute façon, j'ai payé l'inscription, le forfait code et le test de conduite donc tu sais ce que t'as à faire !

- J'vois pas pourquoi tu veux absolument que j'apprenne à conduire !

- Alice, j'pourrai pas t'amener partout tout le temps ! Pour l'instant ça va qu'avec Edward et Bella on peut le faire mais imagine-toi s'ils quittent Los Angeles... Moi je pars faire des tournages à droite à gauche, à l'étranger... Si j'dois partir un jour sans toi pour tourner et que...

- Hypothèse formellement écartée ! Tu partirais sans moi ?

- Pourquoi formellement écartée ?

- Parce que j'te laisserai même pas partir six mois sans moi à 600 bornes !

Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixait le paysage derrière la vitre.

- Bon et bien admettons... Et si j'ai un atroce accident qui me tue ?

Elle fronçait ses sourcils et s'agitait.

- Ne dis jamais ce genre de choses ! Parce que si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi...

Ses yeux marron accrochaient les miens, et je pouvais presque sentir toute sa peine et sa douleur. _Non mais où elle a idée que j'allais claquer ?_

- Bon... Troisième hypothèse moins sordide... Si j'ai un atroce accident qui m'ampute des jambes... Comment je ferai ? Tu crois que j'vais conduire avec les mains pour les pédales et les dents sur le volant ?

Elle ronchonnait.

- Et si t'as besoin de courses ou d'aller chez le médecin en urgence ou d'aller travailler si jamais je suis incapable de conduire... Comment tu vas faire ? Hein ?

Elle se renfrognait dans le siège mais ne ripostait pas, signe de consentement forcé.

_Jasper 1 - 0 Alice... Mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'elle va me le faire payer très cher la coquine ! _

- D'accord ! Mais j'espère que t'as bien profité de la nuit dernière parce que ce soir, tu iras voir la veuve joyeuse mon pote !

'_Tain… Qu'est-ce que je disais ? _


	2. Chapter 2 : Russie en vue

**Re-salut, c'est encore moi!**

**Allez... avouez que l'attente entre le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2 a été... IN-SUR-MON-TABLE ! **

**On dit quand même merci à ma bêta Marine pour son efficacité et son attention ! Merci ma belle ! **

**Alors, avant que j'oublie : Stephenie Meyer blabla Twilight ! (**Je sais, ça vous en bouche un coin!**)...**

**Pour celles qui n'ont pas lu Jardin Secret, je vous invite à le faire (lien sur mon profil). Mais pour celles que ça ne tente vraiment pas, vous pouvez aller visiter ce lien de mon blog : http:/ tiftouff19(.) /blog /photos-cat-436578-1948613802-dessins_de_fictions(.)html ****(RETIREZ ESPACES ET PARENTHSES!)**** qui vous récapitule, au travers trois arbres généalogiques, la situation des familles, que j'avais franchement modifié initialement.**

**Je crois que c'est tout, alors je vous laisse, bonne lecture =)**

**A bientôt**

**Tiftouff.**

**.o.0.o.**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Je m'étirais pour éteindre le réveil qui sonnait à m'en étourdir la tête. Jasper, lui, dormait du sommeil du juste, blotti sous la couette. Il grognait en entendant le «BIBIBIBIIPP» assourdissant et j'applatissais le malotru qui osait nous réveiller un samedi matin !

_Mais bon sang qui a mis le réveil un samedi ? _

Jasper se rapprochait de moi et entourait ma taille de son bras.

- Merci chérie pour cet assassinat en vigueur du méchant réveil !

Je me retournais dans ses bras, me calant contre lui en refermant les yeux. J'embrassais son menton.

- C'est toi qui l'as mis ?

- Mmmm...

- Pourquoi alors qu'on est samedi ?

Un sourire naissait sur son visage et je savais qu'il avait encore fait une connerie !

- Pour le simple plaisir de l'éteindre et de se dire : aujourd'hui on dort !

J'éclatais de rire. _Cette année encore, il méritait son diplôme du barge de service ! _Je soupirais de plaisir en sentant sa chaleur m'envelopper. Je me calais dans ses bras et il me rapprochait de lui, embrassant mon front.

- C'était super hier soir...

Il opinait, déposant un petit bisou sur mon nez.

- Ouais... j'trouve aussi ! J'ai encore assuré comme une bête ! Se vantait-il.

Je souriais. _Nous avions été au cinéma et puis il m'avait offert un dîner romantique surprise en amoureux à bord d'une péniche ! _J'appuyais ma joue contre son torse et caressait son corps avec lenteur. _Depuis trois ans que nous étions ensemble, je n'avais plus été triste une seule fois ! _J'embrassais l'emplacement où se trouvait son coeur, par-dessus son tee-shirt blanc.

- Je t'aime Jazz' !

Ses doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux et il y effectuait de petits cercles. Je sentais son sourire contre mon front.

- Que me vaut cette déclaration ?

- Rien... Le fait que je t'aime, c'est tout !

Je haussais les épaules en embrassant son cou.

- Ca tombe bien tu vois, parce que moi aussi !

Il me faisait basculer sur son corps et m'embrassait du bout des lèvres. _Je profitais de chacune de ces secondes, parce que Jasper était peu démonstratif la plupart du temps ! Même si je le savais sincère et savais ses sentiments, c'était toujours agréable de l'entendre me dire de telles choses ! _

Je me rallongeais sur lui totalement et il me maintenait fermement contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Shopping ?

- Tentant... Mais j'ai plutôt envie d'aller chez Edward et Bella !

- C'est toi qui décide, ma douceur !

Il retirait une mèche de mes cheveux sur mon front.

- Je dois travailler à partir de 15h avec Jeffrey sur les raccords du film mais je vous rejoindrai après !

- T'en auras pour longtemps ?

- Non ! Un simple visionnage des séquences pour vérifier qu'elles sont dans le bon ordre ! Après ça sera en post-production... bande-son et tout ça... Ils auront besoin de moi à ce moment-là... J'vais proposer à Edward de nous faire quelques musiques ! Il a du talent pour ça et on aurait besoin de sons intermédiaires sans paroles pour intensifier certains passages...

- Bonne idée ! Ca lui fera plaisir !

- Et toi, ça t'a plu de jouer le rôle de ma fille ?

- C'était super bizarre ! Mais j'ai adoré !

Il couvrait mon visage de petits baisers.

- Tu as été parfaite...

- Venant de toi, je prends cela comme un compliment !

- T'exagère...

Il me rallongeait sur le matelas et s'installait sur son flanc gauche. Je prenais sa main droite pour nouer nos doigts.

- Et le scénario que tu écris... ça avance ?

- Je patine pour l'instant... mais bon avec la production du film, j'ai pas trop pu m'y pencher !

- Tu as déjà trouvé un réalisateur ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Non... j'me stresse pas trop avec ça ! Si ça m'énerve, c'est possible que je décide de tout faire moi-même : production, réa, tournage... j'me donnerai p'tètre le rôle principal aussi tiens !

J'éclatais de rire.

- J'ai épousé Superman !

- T'es en train de te foutre de ma tronche là, je présume ?

J'acquiesçais, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Un poil !

- Ca va, si c'est qu'un poil !  
Il se rallongeait à côté de moi et embrassait mon épaule et mon oreille.

- T'as envie d'aller voir Charlie et Renée bientôt ?

_Ils me manquaient... J'étais plus que chanceuse d'être mariée à l'homme que j'aime mais parfois, c'était dur d'être à Los Angeles loin d'eux ! _

- J'aimerais bien... Ca fait deux mois qu'on n'y a pas été...

J'avais appris à ne rien dissimuler à Jasper. D'une part, parce qu'en tant que couple, on devait pouvoir tout se confier. Et aussi parce qu'une fois, je lui avais caché que mes parents me manquaient et qu'il m'avait engueulée toute la soirée de pas lui avoir dit que j'avais envie d'aller à Port Angeles !

- On pourra caler ça dans une semaine si tu veux !

- Tu viendras avec moi ?

Il soupirait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que dès l'instant où on s'est marié, tes amants ne t'approcheraient plus ! Bien sûr que je viens Alice ! J'ai p'tètre des liens de parenté avec Supercon à défaut d'être le descendant de Superman, mais mes parents aussi me manquent des fois !

- Ohh mais j'hallucine en couleurs ! Jasper Cullen n'est pas une machine sanguinaire avide de succès et avare de sentiments ! Quel scoop !

- Fais attention à tes fesses toi ! Il pourrait bien leur arriver des petits malheurs sous peu !

Une chaleur s'emparait de mon corps.

- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu les malmènes !

- Obsédée va !

_**{**__**Playlist **__**: Lady Gaga - Alejandro}**_

Il se penchait vers moi et nos bouches se rencontraient, donnant ainsi la possibilité à nos deux langues de se nouer langoureusement et sensuellement. Je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour aller caresser son dos. Sa bouche descendait sur mon cou et mes clavicules sur lesquelles il posait de petits baisers. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux en sentant sa bouche venir se poser sur mon sein gauche par-dessus ma nuisette en coton. Il entourait mon téton qui pointait de ses lèvres pour commencer à le sucer et le titiller de petits cercles. Je retenais difficilement un gémissement en sentant sa langue. Il se relevait et soufflait un peu en triturant ses lèvres de son doigt.

- Putain c'est dégueulasse de bouffer du tissu !

J'éclatais de rire et il s'asseyait à côté de moi, tirant sur les bretelles de mon vêtement de nuit pour l'abaisser sous mes seins. Il se rallongeait sur moi, nos jambes intercalées et je sentais sa dureté sur ma cuisse. Il reprenait les caresses de sa bouche sur mes seins nus pendant que je savourais ce plaisir, lui effleurant les épaules et la nuque. Je l'aidais à retirer son tee-shirt et il s'installait entre mes cuisses. Mon intimité était humide depuis bien longtemps tant je le désirais. _En fait, je le désirais tout le temps ! _Je massais son torse lentement, appréciant ses muscles alors qu'il suçotait mon cou. Nos bassins ondulaient et mon mari grognait alors que je déposais des baisers humides sur son cou et sa mâchoire.

Je passais mes mains entre nous pour aller exciter sa virilité sous son boxer. Il se tenait sur ses bras tendus et fermait les yeux, abandonné à ma caresse, son corps cambré. Il serrait les dents alors que je titillais son bout du pouce.

- Alice...

Je me redressais un peu pour lécher sa pomme d'adam et il retrouvait mes lèvres avec une envie pressante, sa main se posant délicatement sur ma joue. J'abaissais son boxer et il remontait ma nuisette sur mes cuisses, se positionnant à mon entrée, flattant mon point de désir. Je caressais son corps, impatiente et brûlante, mon bassin faisant des mouvements pour qu'il puisse enfin me satisfaire.

- Jazz'... s'il te plaît...

La boule dans mon ventre palpitait, m'assourdissant et me faisant gémir plus que raisonnable ! _Il sait que ça me fait ça, et il en profite ce con ! _Un sourire vicieux naissait sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient.

- T'aimes ça... que je te fasse languir !

- Là, maintenant, je déteste ça !

Sans qu'il ne le voit venir, je plaçais mes mains sur ses fesses pour le pousser en moi. Il butait en moi vivement, faisant cambrer et frissonner mon corps. Il laissait échapper un grognement viril. Je plongeais dans ses yeux, nos souffles haletants se mélangeant.

- Ma petite tigresse !

Son index glissait sur les traits de mon visage et en cet instant précis, en croisant ses yeux remplis de cette lueur si particulière qui lui appartenait lorsque nous faisions l'amour, je me sentais plus femme que toutes les autres femmes de ce monde... _puisque je suis la sienne et que c'était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans toute ma vie ! _Ma féminité se retrouvait caressée par son sexe qui allait et venait en elle, avec douceur.

_Si je ne me retenais pas, j'aurais pu jouir par le simple fait de plonger mes yeux dans son regard gris. _Nos corps faisaient une fois de plus un seul être et Jazz' accélérait encore et encore en moi, jusqu'à me faire tutoyer les étoiles. Sa bouche embrassait chaque parcelle de mon épiderme qu'elle croisait, ses bras entourant mon buste et s'accrochant à mes épaules, me faisant prisonnière de son étreinte. Jamais je ne lâchais son regard noirci par le plaisir, me laissant bien volontiers devenir sa captive, sans résistance ! L'orgasme nous submergeait tous les deux au même moment, me faisant glisser dans un amour infini, encore plus puissant que celui que j'entretenais déjà avec lui !

Il explosait au fond de moi, entre mes parois enserrées et je sentais son corps se détendre sur le mien. Il nichait son visage dans mon cou, essoufflé, transpirant. _C'était ainsi que je le préférais... _Mon cœur était affolé, mais battait contre le sien. Ses mains glissaient sur l'oreiller et s'agrippaient sans trouver de réelle prise sur la tête de lit. Mes doigts se posaient sur son dos, effleurant sa peau devenue humide, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. J'en savourais chaque sensation, les yeux clos.

- Merde Alice... Je t'aime putain ! Tu me rends dingue ! Je suis fou de toi !

Mon corps entier s'enflammait, me procurant un deuxième orgasme tant ses paroles atteignaient mon coeur de plein fouet !

- Je suis à toi Jasper ! Rien qu'à toi, dès la seconde où je t'ai vu pour la première fois !

Il relevait son visage et m'observait attentivement avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser fougueux. Il me faisait passer sur son corps, roulant sur son dos. Je me redressais, à califourchon sur son bassin, recommençant à onduler, son sexe redurcissant petit à petit en moi. Ses doigts sur mes reins me brûlaient, ses caresses m'apaisaient. Ses mouvements de bassin, son regard, ses grognements...

Notre deuxième corps à corps se terminait par un nouvel orgasme envoûtant qui me paralysait. Jasper jouissait en moi une nouvelle fois et je me laissais retomber dans ses bras qui m'enserraient fermement. _Malgré la chaleur de la pièce, l'humidité de nos corps en sueur, jamais je n'aurai trouvé de moments plus parfaits, seulement allongée contre mon Jasper, protégée par ses bras puissants. _Ses yeux brillaient et peu de temps après ce délicieux interlude, je fermais les yeux, emportée par une sensation de bien-être indescriptible... et si douce.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Alice s'était endormie contre moi et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à en faire autant. Mais je voulais pouvoir profiter de ce spectacle sans qu'elle ne le sache. _Ma femme me surprenait de jour en jour et ces trois dernières années avaient été délicieusement étonnantes ! Je savais qu'en disant «non» à Maria, j'avais fait la meilleure chose pour moi et jamais je ne le regretterais ! _

Ma petite Alice dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est mon trésor et d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle sera toujours la chose la plus précieuse que j'aurais en moi ! Vivre avec elle était tellement facile ! _Elle était la première, et la seule à m'accepter tel que j'étais, à accepter de vivre à 100 à l'heure avec un type comme moi ! _La vérité, c'était que j'étais un putain d'imbécile parce que j'ignorais comment faire pour qu'elle soit encore plus heureuse aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'était hier !

_C'est pas bien compliqué... Sans Alice, Jasper n'existe plus ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

- Et cet échantillon là, t'en penses quoi ?

Je me penchais sur le catalogue qu'observait Bella. _On devait absolument changer le papier peint de la pièce qui nous servait de bureau ! _L'appartement dans lequel nous habitions depuis mai était impeccable et bien agencé mais le papier du bureau tombait en lambeaux, se déchirant par endroit. Enso trouvait ça très amusant et s'éclatait à tirer avec sa gueule les bouts qui tombaient, finissant de le déchirer ! _Quand j'allais devoir poser le papier, je ferai appel à ses services pour qu'il enlève l'ancien ! _

- Tu veux mettre du beige ?

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- J'imaginais un truc plus coloré...

- Bon on regarde une autre teinte alors...

Elle haussait les épaules et tournait les pages.

- Mais si ça te plaisait cette couleur, on peut...

- Non t'as raison c'est trop neutre ! Et si on faisait le bureau en noir et blanc ? Remarque... après ça peut lasser... Non mauvaise idée !

J'aimais sa petite frimousse qui se fronçait quand elle réfléchissait. _Nous y étions depuis ce matin et ça me barbait ! _J'attrapais le catalogue et le balançais au sol, allongeant Bella sur le canapé. Elle souriait et rougissait alors que je m'installais entre ses cuisses.

- Et si on arrêtait de chercher ? J'ai un programme plus intéressant...

Je capturais sa bouche tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ma nuque. De ma langue, je caressais sa lèvre supérieure et elle me donnait un accès au chemin me permettant d'approfondir notre étreinte. Ses mains se hissaient dans mes cheveux et je ne pus retenir un grognement en la sentant bouger sous moi, frottant ma virilité.

- Bella…

J'embrassais son cou en l'entendant soupirer quand la sonnette retentissait, nous faisant sursauter. Enso quittait sa corbeille et allait aboyer à la porte. Bella et moi observions l'entrée. Ses mains traînaient sur mes reins et je déposais un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Non... Ca ne serait pas Betty ?

- Betty ? Non, elle est avec sa grand-mère en vacances au Mexique !

La sonnerie insistait. _Ca sonne toujours quand les choses deviennent attrayantes ! _

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

Je savourais l'index de Bella qui courrait sur la peau de mon visage.

- Si on veut savoir qui c'est, il faudrait aller ouvrir la porte !

J'embrassais son doigt qui passait sur mes lèvres et sa paume.

- Et si on faisait semblant de pas être ici ?

Bella se mit à rire.

- Sois pas idiot ! Les voitures sont garées en bas dans la rue ! C'est forcément quelqu'un qui nous connait !

- T'as toujours des réponses quand tu veux avoir raison, hein ?

Elle opinait et je me relevais pour aller ouvrir.

Je tombais nez-à-nez avec Eric ! _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

- Eric ?

- Salut Edward ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, entre !

Je m'écartais pour le laisser passer et regardais dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

- Maman n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, j'ai un séminaire de boulot, j'ai été envoyé par l'hôpital !

Il s'avançait dans le salon et Enso lui faisait la fête.

- Salut toi ! Oh t'es un beau toutou, t'as bien grandi mon gros ! Hein ?

Bella s'était relevée et avait réajusté ses habits.

- Bonjour Eric !

- Bonjour Bella !

Il s'approchait pour lui faire la bise.

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non non... On regardait pour... des papiers peints pour le bureau!

_Presque... En fait, on AVAIT regardé pour les papiers peints ! _

- Asseyez-vous... Je vais vous faire un café ! lançait Bella.

Elle passait à ma hauteur et laissait traîner sa main sur mon torse.

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Non, je m'en charge !

Je l'embrassais rapidement, mes yeux se posant sur son alliance à la main gauche. _C'est ma femme depuis un an et demi et j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir ! _Je m'installais dans le fauteuil face au compagnon de ma mère, qui regardait autour de lui.

- Il est vraiment sympa cet appart' ! Vous avez trouvé un beau p'tit coin pour vous deux là !

- Ouais, puis c'est raisonnable par rapport au loyer !

- Ca va de ce côté-là ? Vous vous en sortez ?

- Ouais ! Mes stages sont rémunérés et avec le boulot de Bella à la bibliothèque du collège, ça va ! A deux c'est raisonnable !

- Ouais c'est sûr ! Bon mais en tout cas si vous avez besoin d'argent faut pas vous gêner, hein ! Tu me le dis et je vous aide y a aucun problème là-dessus !

- Ouais... C'est gentil merci !

_La vie avec Eric comme beau-père était BIEN PLUS SYMPA que celle que j'avais connue avec Marcus ! C'était pas lui qui m'aurait spontanément proposé son aide, et encore moins son aide financière ! _

- Alors vous faites des travaux ?

- On aimerait refaire la pièce dont on se sert comme bureau, ça en a besoin !

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la pièce pour qu'il constate les «dégâts». Il sifflait.

- Ah ouais ! Ca a même besoin d'un sacré coup de neuf là !

- Ouais donc tu vois on va tout refaire quoi !

- Vous le direz, on viendra vous aider à coller le papier avec Carlisle ! Elisabeth sera contente de venir ici te voir ! Quand je lui ai dis que j'avais fini ma première réunion ce matin et que je comptais passer te dire bonjour, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me dépecer par téléphone ! riait-il.

- Elle va bien ?

- Ca va ouais... On a fait des analyses pour surveiller d'une éventuelle rechute pour son cancer mais elles sont toutes négatives ! Elle a la pêche !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Maman revivait depuis l'arrivée de cet infirmier dans sa vie ! _Bella nous rejoignait.

- Les cafés sont servis ! Vous êtes seul ici, Eric ?

- Avec deux collègues mais on ne se parle pas vraiment !

- Et si vous diniez avec nous ce soir ?

- Excellente idée ! Ca t'évitera de rester enfermé dans ta chambre d'hôtel !

- Je ne dis pas «non» ! Avec grand plaisir, merci ! Je vais aller acheter un dessert et une bouteille !

- On a ce qu'il faut ici, t'en fais pas !

Eric me tapotait l'épaule.

- Ecoute mon chaton, je t'aime bien et tu le sais mais je ne vais pas débarquer ici sans au moins une petite douceur... Je suis passé devant cette délectable pâtisserie et leurs mille-feuilles ont réveillé en moi des envies insoupçonnées... alors ne prive pas ton cher beau-papa-non-officiel de son envie la plus forte en ce moment !

J'éclatais de rire. _Quand il partait dans ses longues tirades c'était assez drôle ! _

- Un sucre, Eric ?

- S'il te plaît, oui !

- Et tes fils, ils vont bien ?

Felix et Alexandre étaient deux mecs sympas et je m'entendais assez bien avec eux, le peu que l'on se croisait !

- Ca va, Alexandre a trouvé un boulot sur un chantier là et puis Fel' est toujours avec son groupe de musique ! Comme ils sont basés à la sortie de Port Angeles, on l'a pratiquement tous les soirs à dîner ! Les talents culinaires de ta mère l'ont conquis ! Et je crois qu'il l'adore !

J'attrapais la main de Bella.

- On évitera qu'il goûte aux plats de ma femme parce que sinon j'serai un homme divorcé avant mes 22 ans ! grognais-je.

Eric riait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, je ne l'ai pas élevé dans l'esprit de faire se séparer les couples !

La sonnerie retentissait à nouveau.

- Ben décidément aujourd'hui... Oh salut Alice !

- Saaaaluut ! Oh Eric ! Vous êtes là ?

- Bonjour Alice ! Vous voilà célibataire aujourd'hui ?

Alice s'asseyait à côté de Bella.

- Je suis simplement l'épouse d'un producteur sur-demandé !

- Il travaille encore ?

- Oui, des raccords je ne sais pas quoi... D'ailleurs Edward, il va avoir besoin de toi !

- De moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

_Jasper ne pouvait pas avoir besoin de moi pour la production de son film ! C'était lui le pro, pas moi ! _

- Il veut te faire composer des interludes musicaux au piano pour le film !

_Il aime le risque ! _

- Il est sûr que...

Bella pressait ma main.

- Voyons Edward ! Le piano c'est ton truc ! Tu t'en sortiras très bien !

- Essaye, pour lui...

- Ouais ok j'veux bien mais si je ne vois pas un premier montage du film, ça va être difficile !

- Il a prévu de te le montrer dans la semaine, là !

Jasper avait essayé de me convaincre d'entrer au conservatoire après l'obtention de mon bac. Mais je voulais que la musique reste un plaisir, et non un métier.

Nous passions tous les quatre une excellente journée à nous balader en ville sous un beau soleil. Eric acheta ses mille-feuilles et nous passions devant le bar dans lequel Jasper avait rendez-vous avec un producteur et un acteur. Nous l'observions, visiblement très concentré, faire une sorte d'exposé aux deux hommes face à lui. Bella et Eric prenaient les devants en promenant Enso et je restais un peu à l'arrière avec ma meilleure amie qui observait son mari, une triste mine sur le visage.

- Ca va Alice ?

- Ouais ça baigne...

Elle avait toujours son attention rivée sur Jazz.

- Y a un souci entre vous deux ?

- Non, tout roule sous le soleil, c'est juste qu'il est vachement demandé en ce moment !

- Il vient de terminer le tournage d'un film, il doit se consacrer aux montages c'est normal... Mais entre la fin du montage et la sortie en salles, il aura du temps à te donner ! Comme d'habitude !

- Ouais... comme d'habitude...

- Tu sais comment il est... Il est né pour vivre ce boulot !

- Je ne conteste pas ça ! Grâce à lui, j'ai même pu en faire le mien aussi, seulement c'est dur !

_Alice l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle, c'était un fait ! Et dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu pour des raisons professionnelles, elle explosait intérieurement, perdue... _

- Il a d'autres tournages bientôt là ?

- Il doit partir en Russie mais ce n'est que dans trois mois ! Il va négocier pour m'emmener et me trouver une place dans l'équipe ! Il ne sera que co-producteur sur celui-ci !

- Vous pourrez passer plus de temps ensemble alors !

- J'espère !

Bella et Eric se tournaient vers nous.

- Vous avancez ou pas ?

- On arrive !

J'attrapais le bras de ma meilleure amie et nous les rejoignions un peu plus loin...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_Merde putain ! Comment j'vais lui annoncer ça ? Elle va être folle de rage... et très déçue... Honnêtement, je l'étais aussi ! _

Je composais le code de l'entrée de l'immeuble de la frangine pour aller dîner chez eux. Au moins, avec le monde, Alice sera peut-être rassurée, bien que j'en doute franchement ! Je traversais le couloir et rejoignais la porte n°4. D'ici, j'entendais des rires, dont celui de ma femme ! J'inspirais un grand coup, le coeur un peu lourd et ouvrais la porte.

- Salut tout le monde !

Alice, Bella, Eric et Edward relevaient la tête vers moi et ma femme quittait le canapé où elle était installée pour l'apéritif pour venir me voir. Je la prenais dans mes bras et embrassais son épaule dénuée par les bretelles de sa robe. _Elle est toujours ravissante, quoi qu'elle porte ! _Sans un mot, elle me rendait mon baiser et nouait sa main à la mienne, m'entraînant dans le salon. Eric me serrait la main.

- Salut Jasper !

- Salut Eric ! Ca va bien ?

- Mais bien j'te remercie, et toi ? Le boulot, ça marche ? C'est une affaire qui roule !

- Bah ouais ça a l'air ! J'suis sur Google maintenant alors on peut dire que ça va !

_Ouais trop fort ! L'autre nuit j'avais tapé Jasper Cullen et plusieurs articles m'avaient concerné. Trop cool ! Je suis désormais officiellement «Googueulé» que demande le peuple ? _J'embrassais ma soeur et saluais son mec.

- Qu'est-ce que j'te sers, Jasper ?

- Un p'tit whisky coca, la Tomate !

Bella enrageait. _C'est assez drôle en soi ! _Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, chopant quelques cacahuètes au passage. _Y a une bonne odeur là ! _

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Lasagnes faites maison !

- Ouh quel pied ! Merci Bella !

_Des lasagnes faites maison rien que par les bons soins de ma petite soeur adorée ! _Edward s'affalait à côté de moi après s'être ouvert une bière.

- Mon salaud, t'en as du bol d'être marié à la frangine ! Tu crèveras pas la dalle toi au moins !

Alice sursautait à ma droite.

- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire, ça «tu crèveras pas la dalle toi au moins!» ? Que j'te fais mal à manger ?

- Mais non ma douceur ! Je comparais juste Edward par rapport à d'autres types moins chanceux !

- Mouais... mouais mouais mouais... T'as du bol qu'en Russie ce soit une cantinière qui te fasse à manger sinon t'aurais bouffé des pâtes réchauffées pendant huit semaines !

_Ah merde... La Russie... _

- Alice... au fait...

- Oui ?

Tout le monde nous observait. _Je sais que j'suis connu mais quand même ! _

- Excusez-nous deux minutes, faut que je parle à Alice !

- D'accord !

- De quoi tu veux me parler ?

J'attrapais sa main et l'entrainais dans le petit parc qui jouxtait l'immeuble de ma soeur. Alice marchait à côté de moi, en silence.

- J'ai parlé avec Todd Bredgner cet après-midi et...

- C'est le producteur de ton prochain film ?

- Ouais... Le type qui est venu déjeuner à la maison y a deux semaines...

- Oui je m'en rappelle ! Et alors ? Il y a un souci avec le tournage ? Ils ne veulent plus de toi ?

_Elle s'affolait toujours pour ma carrière ! _Je m'asseyais sur un petit tas d'herbes devant la rivière qui coulait lentement et entraînais ma femme sur mes genoux.

- Jazz, tu me fais peur là...

_Bon, quand faut y aller mon gars..._

- J'ai essayé de le convaincre par A+B et même C+D+E+F multiplié par H+I mais il a refusé que... enfin que tu viennes quoi...

Je passais mes doigts vers sa nuque pour la masser, parce que je savais déjà que ce serait une grosse déception pour elle. _Et ça n'y coupait pas ! Elle s'immobilisait dans mes bras et je pouvais ressentir toute sa peine... c'était la première fois qu'elle ne tournerait pas avec moi, et qu'on allait être séparé tout court ! _

- Alors c'est non ?

- Ouais... J'suis désolé... J'ai tout essayé... Il n'a rien voulu savoir !

Elle soufflait fortement mais ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête dans mon cou.

- Oh non Bébé... Pleure pas s'teu plaît !

Elle fit «non» de la tête, mais un sanglot roulait sur sa joue.

- Tu partiras... combien de...

- Huit semaines... Peut-être sept ou six en fait... Ils n'auront peut-être pas besoin de moi aussi longtemps !

- Je sais qu'ils auront... be... besoin de toi... huit se... semaines ! hoquetait-elle.

Je massais son dos.

- C'est probable oui...

Un petit silence suivit ma déclaration. _Alice était déçue. _

- Ils ne veulent pas que tu viennes parce que Bredgner a déjà sa fille qui est responsable des costumes... alors forcément...

Elle opinait, tentant de sécher ses larmes.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Dans deux mois...

- DEUX MOIS ? Mais... je croyais que...

- Ils avancent le tournage parce que l'acteur principal a été engagé dans une série régulière pour le petit écran !

Ma femme émit un petit gémissement plaintif.

- On n'a jamais été séparé...

- Je sais... Tu vas me manquer...

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de sa taille et elle renforçait la sienne. J'embrassais sa joue.

- Allez bébé... Ca va vite passer, ok ? On va en profiter, je vais lâcher du leste pour le reste et on va passer du temps tous les deux !

- Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi !

- Et si t'allais chez tes parents pendant ce temps ? T'as pas de stages ni rien...

- Tu ne seras pas là pour Noël !

- Non...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

- Allez Alice...

- Je déteste ton job !

_Elle était plus que déçue et je le comprenais bien ! Moi aussi j'étais déçu ! D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais dit à Bredgner d'aller se faire foutre... D'abord, sa fille elle a quoi de plus que ma femme hein ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! Alice est la meilleure ! _


	3. Chapter 3 : Besoin d'une rallonge

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Il faut que je vous avoue un truc... MERCI MERCI MERCI presque 115 fois pour toutes ces reviews que j'ai reçu sur les deux premiers chapitres ! C'est toujours génial de vous voir au rendez-vous pour cette suite =) Je suis comblée merci beaucoup ! C'est aussi pour ça que ce chapitre 3 arrive plus tôt que prévu... Je voulais attendre encore un peu mais bon... Un merci aussi à ma **__couchovore-Bêta, __**Marine. **_

_**.o.0.0.o.**_

_**Pour ce qui est des liens de parenté entre les membres des familles, si ça vous est toujours obscur, vous pouvez vous rendre sur mon blog http: / tiftouff19(.)blog4ever(.) com et vous rendre dans la catégorie "**_Dessin de fictions_**" pour trouver les arbres généalogiques (**__Gaelle-51 m'a signalée le fait que le lien que je vous avais mis dans le chapitre 2 était erronné__**!). **_

_**Sinon, si vous ne voulez pas y aller, je vous fais un bref récapitulatif de la situation :**_

_**- Carlisle a eu deux enfants, Rosalie et Jasper, d'une première union avec une certaine Evie. Cette dernière est décédée d'une tumeur.**_

_**- Esmé, elle, a eu Emmett alors qu'elle était très jeune avec Aro (**__oui je sais, ça fait mal__**!). Ce dernier la battait et un jour il s'en est pris violemment à Emmett, lui cassant le bras. Réalisant alors que jamais elle ne serait heureuse et respectée, elle s'est enfuie de chez eux pour aller au médecin (Carlisle donc!). **_

_**Carlisle lui a conseillé de porter plainte, et Aro a été arrêté. Esmé a habité chez Carlisle avec Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. Ils ont fini par se marier. Bella est leur première fille. Puis, tardivement, ils ont eu une deuxième fille : Karlyne. La petite, ici, a 4 ans. **_

_**- Emmett et Rosalie (n'ayant aucun lien de sang ni de parenté) sont mariés et ont eu deux jumelles de 3 ans, Emma et Shanna. Emmett travaille à la boutique de sport des Newton, et Rosalie est patronne de son propre garage de voiture. **_

_**- Jasper et Alice se sont mariés à Vegas il y a 3 ans. Alice est la fille adoptive du chef Charlie Swan et son épouse, Renée. A l'époque de Jardin Secret, Jasper était fiancé avec Maria et préparait leur mariage, sans grande conviction. Alice, de 7 ans sa cadette, a bouleversé tout ce en quoi il croyait, et il a planté Maria devant l'autel le jour de leur mariage et s'est enfuit avec Alice à Las Vegas pour l'épouser. (**__Oui, y a que dans les fictions qu'on voit ça, je vous l'accorde!__**). Jasper est dans le milieu du cinéma (producteur, réalisateur, voire meme acteur), et Alice est costumière pour films (les films de Jasper la plupart du temps!)**_

_**- Bella et Edward se sont mariés il y a un an et demi, après une relation d'un an et demi également. Ils ont un chien, un labrador, Enso (**__Trèèèès important je vous l'accorde!__**). Bella est bibliothécaire dans un collège à Los Angeles et Edward est dans sa deuxième année de préparation d'un BTS vente. Il aimerait vendre des instruments de musique. **_

_**- En ce qui concerne la famille d'Edward, il est ici un Masen. Il est le fils d'Elisabeth Masen, et Edward Sr, un ancien sergent de l'armée qui a été tué par accident par une balle perdue lors d'un entraînement, alors qu'Edward était tout petit. Elisabeth a par la suite été marié à Marcus Voltero (**__Ouais, je sais, ça fait mal aussi ça!__**). Marcus et Edward ne se sont jamais entendus, se poussant à bout, allant jusqu'à se battre violemment. Un procès et la condamnation de Marcus plus tard, Edward a enfin pu se concentrer totalement sur sa relation avec Bella.**_

_**Elisabeth avait contracté la maladie de Hodgkins (**__cancer des ganglions lymphatiques__**). Durant le traitement de sa tumeur, elle a rencontré un infirmier Eric avec lequel elle s'est tout de suite entendue. Marcus hors du paysage, elle et Eric se sont fréquentés et sont toujours ensemble à ce jour. Eric est divorcé et a deux grands fils, Felix et Alexandre. **_

_**Voici donc un léger "résumé" des liens familiaux et de l'histoire, pour celles n'ayant pas lu Jardin Secret, qui souhaitaient en savoir davantage sans aller sur le blog. Pour d'autres, cela peut éventuellement faire une légère piqûre de rappel. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoires alors ce n'est pas facile de tout se rappeler. **_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**_

_**j'espère que ce rappel aura été le plus complet possible.**_

_**Bon week-end, couvrez-vous bien!**_

_**A bientôt,  
Tiffany.**_

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Je m'étirais dans le grand lit, avec une désagréable impression qui se confirmait lorsque je tombais sur la date dans mon portable.

_Jasper part dans deux semaines ! _

En enfilant mon peignoir en soie violet, je tombais sur la photo de notre mariage, que Charlie et Renée nous avaient fait faire agrandir après qu'on leur ait donné notre seul exemplaire. _Trois ans de bonheur ! Trois ans où, pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression que toutes les portes m'étaient ouvertes, et je les franchissais une à une avec son aide ! _J'avais fait des études et il m'avait fait cravacher pour y arriver. Chose faite. J'avais fait des stages et il m'avait donné la pleine ouverture sur son agenda professionnel sans me brider. J'avais maintenant beaucoup de contacts et de propositions pour travailler. Chose faite.

Et il avait réussi à me faire monter dans une voiture, côté conducteur. _Magnifique ! _Je détestais toujours conduire et il n'était pas du genre patient mais je savais redémarrer, sans caler maintenant ! _Ô exploit ! _

Je quittais la chambre et descendais au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver mon cher et tendre. Mais Jazz' n'était pas dans la cuisine, et son café était dans le bol, froid, sa tartine entamée.

- Jasper ?

Aucune réponse. _Et merde ! _Je me dirigeais dans le couloir de la maison, jusqu'à entendre sa voix, furieuse, derrière la porte de son petit studio de montage qu'il avait fait aménager. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

- Putain Jasper mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Il faisait les cent pas, portable à l'oreille, visiblement furieux.

- QUOI ? MAIS J'EN N'AI RIEN A BRANLER DE CA MOI !

Il tournait sur place, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- HEIN ? MAIS JE M'EN FOUS COMPLETEMENT ! JE VEUX L'AUTORISATION DE SHINEDOWN POUR POUVOIR LES UTILISER SUR LA BANDE-SON ET JE NE FERAI PAS AUTREMENT ! Y A AUCUNE MUSIQUE QUI IRA POUR CE PASSAGE, ALORS TU TE DEMERDES MAIS TU M'OBTIENS CETTE AUTORISATION DE DROITS POUR SOUNDS OF MADNESS, COMPRIS ?

Il raccrochait, balançant pratiquement son portable sur la table devant lui, avant de tomber assis sur le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. _Il est à peine 8h et il s'énerve déjà pour son film... _Je m'avançais vers lui et il relevait la tête, son visage rouge. Je m'installais sur ses cuisses, caressant la base de ses cheveux du bout des doigts pour essayer de l'apaiser.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Thibault n'a pas fait le nécessaire pour les droits musicaux pour le film... Le manager du groupe de Shinedown prétend ne pas avoir reçu les demandes en bonnes et dues formes... et Thibault continue de prétendre qu'il n'aura pas le temps pour l'envoi chez les distributeurs...

- C'est si long que ça pour avoir leur autorisation ?

- Ca dépend d'un tas de trucs ! Mais c'est sûr que s'il reste les doigts dans le cul, on ne l'aura jamais !

Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Et si tu appelais toi-même ?

Il me donnait un petit baiser dans le cou et je frissonnais.

- Alice, il me reste quinze jours à passer ici avec toi et je t'ai promis de moins bosser ces derniers jours !

- C'est pour ça que tu te prends la tête à cette heure-ci ?

- Tu dormais...

- Je me réveille souvent ces derniers temps, sans toi !

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser brièvement. Je savais très bien ce qu'il faisait. _Les cernes, sous ses yeux, étaient suffisamment évocatrices ! _

- Tu te lèves toutes les nuits quand je dors pour fignoler ton film, n'est-ce pas ?

Il opinait, honteux. _Je le savais. Je l'entendais se lever. _

- Je t'ai promis que je serai avec toi le jour ! Je le suis ! La nuit, tu dors... Et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! Ce film a reçu une grosse pub, et les financements ont été au-delà de mes espérances !

Je n'arrivais même pas à me sentir en colère, parce que le cinéma était sa vie.

- Tu ne t'arrêteras qu'à la sortie, c'est ça ?

- Non, je veux m'arrêter parce que je veux profiter de toi ! Mais je sais aussi que je n'aurai que peu de temps en revenant de Russie. Je suis à toi le jour...

- Tu sais qu'un jour, tu finiras par tomber !

- Alors ce jour-là, je m'arrêterai !

Je ne pus retenir un rire et le serrer contre moi. _Je l'aimais aussi pour ça : pour cette passion qui l'animait, démesurée. _

- Comment tu as su ?

- Parce que tu es fatigué, et que si je me réveille la nuit, le lit est systématiquement vide ! Sans compter les nuits où je t'entends parfois hurler au téléphone !

Il gémissait et grognait dans mon cou.

- Je suis entouré d'incapables !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Mon pauvre Jazzou ! Même moi je suis une incapable ?

Il relevait son visage vers moi, l'air sévère.

- Tu es un être exceptionnel, Alice ! Tu as beaucoup de talent... Tu es une créatrice... une artiste !

_Venant de sa part, c'était plus qu'un compliment ! _

- T'exagère... Je ne fais que quelques robes...

- C'est toi qui rends toute leur crédibilité à mes personnages !

- On pourrait en débattre longtemps... Je suis juste honorée de travailler pour toi !

- T'es ma femme !

- Et tu es mon mari !

_C'était la chose la plus belle du monde... la plus douce affirmation qui puisse exister : il est mon mari et je suis sa femme ! _

Je caressais sa joue.

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- Fais ce que t'as à faire pour ton film ! Passe tes coups de fil, va rencontrer les diffuseurs et faire ta post-production... Fais tout ce que t'as à faire ! Je comprends !

Ses yeux s'élargissaient.

- Alice... Tu...

- Je sais que ça compte pour toi... infiniment... et que si tu pars en Russie sans avoir fait le nécessaire, ce que tu feras là-bas ne sera pas bon ! Et si ce n'est pas bon, inconsciemment, tu m'en voudras... Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Alors va faire ta post-prod' avant de partir !

- Ok mais à une condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Viens avec moi ! Tu as parfois des idées géniales et tu pourrais voir un premier visionnage du film !

- C'est d'accord !

Il me serrait plus fort contre lui.

- Je te promets que 20h dernier délai on sera au restaurant tous les soirs !

- T'as intérêt ! souriais-je.

C'est pourquoi ce matin nous nous retrouvions à nous habiller rapidement pour rejoindre la boite de montage.

_Oui, j'aurais pu insister pour passer ces quinze derniers jours en sa compagnie ! Oui, j'aurais dû m'imposer davantage ! Mais Jasper m'en aurait voulu un jour ou l'autre ! Et puis, je partais avec lui, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions séparés ! Ca, jamais ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_Ma femme est FORMIDABLE ! Si compréhensive... si douce ! Si géniale ! _J'étais heureux qu'elle accepte de venir me donner son avis. Voilà pourquoi, j'étais assis devant la console de montage avec mes partenaires et Alice sur mes genoux. _Sa performance à l'écran rendait super bien ! Elle s'était bien débrouillée pour sa première apparition en tant qu'actrice. J'étais très fier d'elle et jouer avec elle avait été une grande joie pour moi ! _

- Oh Jazz' regarde, là !

Elle m'indiquait le moniteur. Un bout de la caméra apparaissait dans le reflet d'un miroir.

- Ah ouais dis donc ! Tim, tu supprimes ça s'teuplaît ?

- Ouais chef !

Alice souriait en observant mon ami enlever grâce à l'ordinateur le parasite ! _J'vais te parasiter la caméra moi, tu vas voir mec ! _

- Tu ne mets pas un fond sonore sur cette scène ?

- Si, je comptais sur Edward pour ça !

- Il va le faire alors ?

- Ouais, il a dit oui ! Ca m'aurait embêté qu'il refuse. Ca lui fera de l'argent puis c'est sa passion et il a du talent ! Mais on ajoutera le son après !

- Je pensais que c'était une version finale !

- Non... On va devoir recouper des scènes...

J'observais ma femme de profil quand la porte du studio s'ouvrait.

- Oh Benji, t'es à la bourre, vieux !

_Benjamin, mon éternel vieux pote ! _Il me regardait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai produit et réalisé ce film j'te signale ! Pourquoi ? Tu voulais inviter des strip-teaseuses au lieu de bosser ?

Je sentis une claque s'abattre sur mon crâne.

- AIEE ! ALICE !

- Tu n'as pas fini d'imaginer les idées salaces de ton meilleur ami ?

Benjamin devenait blanc comme linge. _Pas normal ça ! _

- Hé, ça va vieux ?

Il se tournait vers le couloir.

- Viens...

J'ignorais qu'il avait amené quelqu'un... Je retournais à ma console quand j'entendis une voix féminine que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Jasper ?

_Ooohhh putain ! _

- Ma... Maria ?

_Maria... Ben merde... Maria ! _Elle était bien là, pareille à la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. _La dernière fois où tu l'as lourdée devant l'autel ouais... _Je me levais du siège sur lequel nous étions installés Alice et moi. _J'ai quitté cette femme, pour épouser ma femme... Et elles sont là, toutes les deux, ici... autour de moi ! _

- Je vois que tu n'es pas seul...

- Oui... 'fin... oui... Alice est...

- Je vois très bien qu'Alice est ici !

- Mais toi... Qu'est-ce que...

- J'ai suivi Benjamin ! Nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques temps !

_Heeein ? Maria avec Benjamin ? Avec mon pote Benjamin ? Mon meilleur ami Benji ? _Tim se levait du siège.

- Je sens que ça va chier... Je vais aller boire un café !

Il quittait le studio. _Maria sort avec Benji ?_

- Tu... Benji ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé... T'es bien marié ! La page est tournée non ?

Maria reportait son regard sur le mien, étonnée. _Bon visiblement, elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire ! _

- C'est étonnant... Il me semble que la dernière fois que je t'ai croisé, tu n'étais pas pour le mariage, Jasper !

_Et merde ! Bon... mort pour mort hein..._

- J'ai épousé Alice !

Je passais mon bras autour de la taille de mon lutin, pour la faire passer devant moi. _Te voilà bouclier, mon amour ! _Alice faisait face à Maria.

- Euh... Salut Maria !

Les sourcils de mon ex-fiancée se fronçaient. _Elle a toujours été perspicace, mais si elle pouvait attendre quelques temps pour percuter... Ca m'arrangerait ! _

- Tu t'es marié avec... elle ?

- Ouais...

Elle inspirait profondément, en fermant les yeux.

- Quand ça ? Benjamin... Tu ne m'as rien dit...

Ben ne savait plus où se mettre. _Si je pouvais disparaître aussi... Jamais je ne m'étais senti plus mal qu'à ce moment là ! _

- Euh... Disons que... C'était il y a trois ans et comme je pensais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de Jasper...

- C'était il y a trois ans ? C'ETAIT IL Y A TROIS ANS ? TU T'ES MARIE IL Y A TROIS ANS ? QUAND ?

Alice levait les mains devant elle.

- Maria...

- QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS ETES MARIES ?

_Oh seigneur... Bon..._

- Le soir où je t'ai planté... J'ai emmené Alice à Las Vegas et on s'est mariés !

La bombe était lâchée... Ce n'aurait été de toute façon qu'une question de minutes avant que la vérité n'éclate. Maria soufflait et tremblait. _J'avais été un connard de lui faire ça... mais sincèrement... je ne lui avais pas voulu de mal. Jamais. J'avais aimé Maria, oui. Je me suis marié à Alice, parce que j'aime Alice plus que j'avais aimé Maria. _

- Tu es en train de me dire... que tu me plantes devant l'autel... comme une pauvre conne que j'ai été... tu me sors une tirade sur le fait que tu ne peux pas te marier... tu m'humilies devant tous les invités... pour partir avec cette... cette gamine... et l'épouser six heures après ?

_Bien résumé ! _

- Oui...

Elle rouvrait les yeux et ils étaient désormais rougis et baignés de larmes. Sans que je n'y sois préparé... _qui le serait pour ça ?... _Maria s'approchait et sa main s'aplatissait sur ma joue violemment.

_Wooow... putaaaain ! Ma joue droite ne sera plus jamais la même ! _

- J'aurais dû faire ça il y a trois ans ! Tu n'es qu'un connard Jasper ! Et tu le seras toujours ! Quant à toi, Alice... Je te conseille de te méfier... Ce type m'a trompée deux fois et m'a plantée devant l'autel ! Tu te trompes sur son compte ! Tu devrais partir tant qu'il en est encore temps !

Maria claquait la porte du studio et Alice s'approchait de moi, en grimaçant.

- Ca a dû faire mal ça ! Laisses-moi voir !

- Oui, ça fait mal ! J'te confirme !

Je croisais les yeux marron de mon Alice. J'entendais à peine Benjamin partir, en appelant Maria. __

Que se passait-il dans sa tête à cet instant précis ? Pensait-elle que Maria avait raison après avoir ressassé ce moment ? Parce que oui, je l'ai épousée à la place de mon ex... Mais qu'avait-elle jamais pensé de mon geste fou ? 

- Je vais te chercher de la glace...  
Elle se dirigeait vers le petit frigo et en ressortait quelques glaçons qu'elle glissait dans un mouchoir.

- Fais voir... Si on ne fait rien, tu finiras par ressembler à un hamster... Assis-toi.

Je m'exécutais et Alice, assise sur mes genoux, appliquait la compresse.

_Elle était si silencieuse par rapport à d'habitude... Je détestais son silence ! _Jamais je n'avais su le ressenti d'Alice sur toute cette histoire. Jamais elle ne m'avait dit que j'étais un salaud d'avoir lourdé Maria comme ça... Jamais elle n'était revenue sur ce passage. Elle avait toujours fait comme si notre histoire avait commencé sans Maria.

_Elle n'a pas de quoi être fière d'avoir un connard pour mari ! _

- J'ai sacrément merdé ce jour-là, hein ?

Elle appliquait doucement le mouchoir frais.

- Tu avais une décision à prendre...

_Comment pouvait-elle rester autant de marbre face à ça ?_

- Elle a raison ! Je suis un connard ! J'sais même pas comment tu peux rester avec moi !

Alice soupirait.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Alice !

- Arrête de dire des conneries !

Elle retirait le mouchoir de ma joue et son bras autour de ma nuque. Elle inspirait profondément en baissant la tête.

- Jasper ! Tu sais... Je garde un drôle de souvenir de cette époque... j'étais amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps... J'avais 18 ans et tu daignais m'apporter un peu d'intérêt... J'ai tout fait pour que ça arrive... Pas une fois, je n'ai pensé aux conséquences sur Maria ! Je m'en fichais complètement, parce qu'il n'y avait que ton regard sur moi qui comptait...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Si, ça l'est ! Mais c'est aussi de la tienne, je le reconnais ! Au lieu de s'en parler... on a joué au jeu de l'attirance... J'étais prête à tout pour t'avoir. Je crois même que j'aurais pu tuer pour t'avoir ! Sincèrement... quand tu m'as demandée de t'épouser, je n'ai plus pensé à personne. Ni à elle, ni ma famille, ni le reste... J'ai vécu le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- Avec un salopard !

Elle se retournait vers moi et cramponnait mes cheveux violemment. _Putain mais c'est le jour où les femmes me tuent ou quoi ?_

- Je n'aurai pas épousé un salopard ! Oui, tu as fait beaucoup de mal à Maria. Oui, tu l'as dévastée en la plantant à l'église. Oui, j'ai été dégueulasse d'accepter ça parce que j'étais là quand Emmett s'est opposé au mariage et quand tu as dit non au curé ! J'y étais et je n'ai pas cherché à être altruiste. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait quand tu as quitté l'église ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens, Jazz' ?

- Tu es venu me chercher !

- Oui... Et tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...

- Exact ! Je t'aime ! Et c'est encore valable aujourd'hui ! C'était la toute toute première fois que je te le disais sans barrière entre nous. Tu te rappelles de la suite ?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aussi !

- Exact ! Et tu m'aimes encore ! Je le sais, je le sens Jasper ! Là...  
Elle posait sa main sur mon coeur. _Son seul contact suffisait à l'accélérer ! _

- Tu m'aimes... Si nous avions été généreux et altruistes... Tu serais avec Maria maintenant...

_Avec Maria... Ou pas d'ailleurs ! Cette histoire aurait-elle marché telle quelle ? Je ne le pensais pas, et ne l'avait jamais pensé ! _

- On aurait divorcé !

- Sûrement ! Et tu sais ce qui se serait passé ? Tu serais revenu à Port Angeles, j'aurais encore été là à t'attendre et à t'emmerder de toutes les façons possibles !

Un petit sourire naissait sur son visage et ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau, plus doux que ce qu'ils avaient été un instant plus tôt.

- Et tu sais ce qui se serait passé ?

- Non...

- J'aurais continué à te harceler...

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Alice, tu me harcèles même à la maison !

Sa petite moue me fit fondre. _Elle avait un nez si petit, des yeux malicieux et un visage fin... C'est mon Alice..._

- Les choses n'auraient pas été différentes... Juste plus longues... Je t'aurai harcelé, aurais été en boîte avec toi et un soir où l'alcool aurait envahi notre sang, nous aurions succombé... Tu aurais pris ma virginité et on aurait fini par se trouver...

_Elle est juste incroyable ! Quand elle a quelque chose dans le crâne celle-là ! _

- Tu veux dire que je n'aurais pas pu t'échapper, d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Elle embrassait mon nez.

- Tu comprends vite ! Ce que je veux te dire Jazz', c'est que peu importe que tu aies largué Maria devant l'autel ou que tu aies fait une demande de divorce quelques années plus tard... La souffrance aurait été la même pour elle, parce que tu t'éloignais d'elle inévitablement. Je n'ai été qu'un prétexte pour toi pour ne plus te dissimuler la vérité en face. Ta vie avec Maria touchait à sa fin... Elle en aurait pâti... Tu as été très dur avec elle, mais la coupure a été brutale. Plus tu te serais éternisé à ses côtés, plus elle aurait eu mal...

- Y avait certainement d'autres moyens de faire...

- Oui... Je suis d'accord... Mais tu es tombé dans une spirale et tu as paniqué !

_Quoi?_

- J'paniquais pas moi !

- Si... Tu paniquais... Tu paniquais parce que tu ne voulais pas de quelque chose dont tu n'étais pas capable de te défaire tout seul !

_Comment un petit bout de femme comme elle, d'à peine 21 ans pouvait comprendre les choses avec une telle rapidité et une telle facilité ? J'avais si souvent l'impression d'être un putain de livre ouvert pour elle ! Adieu le jardin secret avec une épouse comme Alice ! Bonjour jardin public ! _

Elle déposait brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- C'est comme ça, Jasper. On devait être ensemble, peu importe le mal qu'on a pu faire autour de nous. J'étais avec toi, je le suis toujours et y a de fortes chances pour que l'avenir soit écrit sur la même ligne...

Elle me redonnait un baiser, que cette fois-ci, mon instinct me murmurait de prolonger. _On devait être ensemble... c'était écrit quelque part sur un vieux nuage ou une pierre décrépie par le temps... _J'avais été trop égoïste avec elle, et d'une façon générale.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais faire confiance à Tim et à tout le monde. J'ai une excellente équipe et des types qui savent ce qu'ils font... alors on va quitter ce putain de studio, voir la lumière du soleil... enfin s'il pleut plus... On va traîner dans la rue piétonne, tu vas faire toutes les boutiques que tu veux, on ira au restaurant ce soir et cette nuit, ce ne sera que toi et moi... Jusqu'à ce que je parte !

Les yeux d'Alice s'illuminaient et je sentais tout son corps aux aguets. _C'est comme ça que je la préfère ! Belle et pétillante, souriante et heureuse. Le bonheur irradiant de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau douce et délicate ! _

- Tu es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux ! J'crois que t'as raison ! J'ai envie d'être égoïste, mais de l'être avec toi !

Alors, elle se jetait à mon cou et crashait ses lèvres sur les miennes, introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche. Son bassin bougeait lentement contre le mien et je sentais toute la puissance de son étreinte contre moi qui m'envahissait, me faisant oublier jusqu'à la couleur de mes cheveux ! Sa main glissait sur mon torse et mon ventre, longeant les boutons de ma chemise. _Oouhhhh ma belle coquine ! _

- Jazz ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu n'aurais pas envie qu'on inverse un peu le programme ?

Sa paume se posait sur mon sexe qu'elle compressait délicatement de caresses hautement... subjectives dira-t-on !

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Tu es à moi maintenant, ici dans ce studio... et on sort après !

Je quittais son cou que je grignotais de baisers et écoutais. _La salle est insonorisée mais on va dire qu'on peut entendre les bruits extérieurs, hein ! _

- Ouais... T'façon il pleut... t'entends pas ?

Elle se redressait. _Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'étaient les grésillements émis par les enceintes derrière nous de la salle de montage ! Aucun son de voiture, de pluie, de gens... rien ! _

- Oui... Oulalah dis donc je crois que t'as raison ! Il fait même un orage épouvantable ! Il faut qu'on reste ici ! Ca sera fini d'ici une bonne heure !

Je me relevais, passant mes bras sous les fesses d'Alice pour la poser au sol et retirer son jean et le mien par la même occaz' ! _On n'aura pas besoin de vous les gars ! Merci d'être venus ! _

- Merci pour ces précisions Miss météo !

Je me jetais sur sa bouche et son corps, faisant naître des sensations inouïes entre nous. Mon sang bouillait lorsqu'elle s'installait sur mon membre dressé pour danser sur moi et m'offrir son âme et son amour. Le siège était un peu petit, et je ne pourrais probablement plus m'asseoir dessus sans y penser mais qu'importe !

_Toute façon, il fait orage dehors elle a dit ! _

Lorsqu'une foudre de plaisir s'abattit sur nous, nous explosions dans notre orgasme commun, comme bien souvent. _C'était toujours comme si nous étions liés par un lien invisible, impalpable. _Chaque action qu'elle faisait enduisait chez moi une réaction_. Je n'avais jamais été bon en cours de physique-chimie mais notre prof ne nous avait certainement jamais expliqué un tel phénomène ! _

Alice et moi échangions un nouveau long baiser et elle se retirait pour s'arranger et se rhabiller. _J'aime sa tête dans ces moments-là... Ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux brûlant de plaisir, ses joues rouges et son souffle court. _Je remontais mon jean et rentrais le matos. _Bien joué mon pote ! _

- Ca y est t'es prêt ?

- Ouais c'est bon !

Alice levait sa main à mon niveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Carte bleue !

_Hein ?_

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dit que je ferai les boutiques...

_Oh beh alors là ! On est mal barrés ! _

- Oui, j'ai dit tu vas faire les boutiques, pas tu vas me mettre à découvert !

Mais comme je savais le combat perdu d'avance, et que de toute façon elle finirait par me la piquer d'une façon ou d'une autre, je lui tendais ma carte de crédit.

- Tiens, vilaine !

Elle m'adressait un large sourire.

- Meeerci !

Nous quittions la salle de montage, laissant tout en plan derrière nous.

_Première fois de ma vie que je fais ça ! Y a du changement à tous les étages ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Edward et moi nous garions devant chez mes parents. _Vacances ! Vacances ! Vacances ! C'est bon de revoir la famille ! _Mon bel amant s'étirait en quittant le côté conducteur.

- J'suis pas mécontent d'être arrivé !

- Tu vas pouvoir aller faire la sieste !

- Ouais... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On débarrasse le coffre maintenant ?

J'ouvrais la portière arrière pour faire sortir Enso et le lâchais dans le jardin.

- Non laisse... Y a les cadeaux de Noël pour les petites, si elles les voient, on est foutu pour leur expliquer pourquoi le père noël n'existe pas !

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrait sur deux adorables petites filles blondes et une autre petite fille châtain tout aussi jolie !

- Tatie ! Tatie ! T'es arrivée !

- Tatie ! OOooohh y a tonton aussi !

Emma et Shanna, les filles de Rosalie et Emmett, deux parfaites petites jumelles, se précipitaient sur nous.

- Saaaalut les filles !

J'en attrapais une au vol. _Laquelle ? Honnêtement... J'en sais rien ! _

- Salut Shanna !

- Mais non Tatie moi c'est Emma !

- Oh pardon Emma ! Ca va ?

Je la reposais pour embrasser Shanna.

- Alors les filles, vous êtes en vacances chez mamie ?

- Oui ! On est venue faire joujou avec Karlyne !

- Mais arrête c'est moi que je veux dire à tatie !

- Ne vous chamaillez pas, d'accord ? Vous me raconterez toutes les deux, tout à l'heure ! D'ailleurs, où elle est Karlyne ? Je l'ai vue sortir...

- Elle est avec le chien ! me montrait Edward.

- Tonton ? T'as amené des petits cadeaux pour nous ?

- Aaah ça, je sais pas ! Si vous voulez savoir, faut rentrer dans la maison, aller vous asseoir sur le canapé et rester sages le temps qu'on rentre nos sacs ! Ok ?

Emma attrapait la main de Shanna... _ou Shanna attrapait la main d'Emma... Quelle sale manie aussi de les habiller pareille ! _et toutes les deux se précipitèrent vers l'entrée.

- Karlyne ! Tonton il a dit qu'on allait avoir peut-être des cadeaux !

- Mais c'est pas mon tonton ! râlait ma petite soeur.

- Alors Karlyne, tu dis plus bonjour ? Tu préfères le chien à nous c'est ça ?

Elle relevait la tête vers moi et un petit sourire naissait sur son visage.

- Bellaaaa !

- Salut ma puce ! Oulalah fais-moi un gros bisou tu m'as manquééé !

Je la prenais dans mes bras. _J'adore ma petite soeur ! C'est génial de la coucouner, lui offrir des affaires... _Elle me fit un énorme baiser sur la joue.

- Alors, ça se passe bien à l'école ?

- Oh oui ! Mais des fois ma maîtresse elle me fait un petit peu peur... elle est vieille et moche on dirait la sorcière de Blanche-Neige !

Edward éclatait de rire et s'approchait pour lui faire un bisou.

- Salut Karlyne !

- Salut Edward !

Karlyne repoussait des mèches de ses longs cheveux qui s'emmêlaient et le regardait avec les yeux pétillants. _Ah son Edward... C'était la première merveille du monde ! Elle l'avait toujours porté en héros ! Depuis toute petite ! _Je remarquais un petit scintillement à ses oreilles.

- Oh mais dis donc maman t'a fait percer les oreilles ?

- Oui ! T'as vu c'est joli ! Papa il m'a acheté des petites boucles d'oreilles avec des fraises au bout elles sont trop trop belles !

- T'as pas eu mal ?

- Nooooon ! Viens je vais te montrer ! Maman elle a dit que je pourrai avoir les mêmes que les tiennes Bella plus tard ! Et Rosalie elle m'a achetée aussi des comme elles !

Je la reposais.

- Attends ma puce, je vais aider Edward à sortir les valises...

Karlyne grimpait sur le siège arrière de notre voiture.

- Vous allez rester un peu quand même hein ?

- Oui... On est là pour un mois presque !

- C'est chouette ! Dis Bella ?

- Oui ?

J'attrapais des sacs et les sortais pour qu'Edward les rentre.

- Je pourrai dormir une fois avec toi et Edward dans ton lit ?

- Oui si tu veux !

- Maman elle a dit que faut que je te demande ! L'autre fois, j'ai dormi dans le lit de Jasper !

- C'était bien ?

- Ouais ! Le lit il était grand comme ça !

Elle écartait grand ses bras avec un air très étonné.

- Allez tu descends, on a fini de sortir ! On va fermer la voiture !

- C'est des cadeaux pour Emma et Shanna ça ?

- Oui... Mais y en a pour toi aussi !

- Oh bah c'est trop cooool ! Je kiffe !

Je me retournais. _D'où elle tient ce mot ?_

- Où t'as appris ça ?

- C'est Quil à l'école il dit toujours ça : je kiffe ! C'est rigolo !

- Quel coquin ce Quil ! Allez... On rentre !

Edward avait déjà rapatrié une bonne partie de nos affaires dans le couloir. Enso essaya de rentrer mais je le laissais dehors pour qu'il se défoule. Quatre heures de voiture c'est un peu long pour un labrador ! Je refermais la porte derrière moi et fus assaillie par la chaleur du foyer parental. _C'est bon de rentrer chez ses parents pour passer les fêtes avec eux ! _

J'entendais beaucoup de voix provenant du salon.

- Salut tout le monde !

Edward discutait déjà avec mon père.

- Ah Bella !

- Salut maman !

J'enlaçais Esmé qui me serrait très fort.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Bienvenue à la maison ! Laisse-moi prendre ton manteau...

- Merci m'man !

Carlisle s'approchait et m'embrassait.

- Bonjour papa !

Je l'étreignais un instant et Edward se penchait.

- Salut Bella !

_Et moi comme une conne j'allais lui dire bonjour en plus ! _Nous éclations de rire.

- Mais que t'es con !

Il souriait et déposait un baiser sur ma joue.

- Arrête de bouger, tonton il a dit sinon on a pas les cadeaux !

- Mais c'est toi qui me fais bouger ! En plus t'es moche !

- C'est pas vrai parce que si je suis moche, vu que toi t'es comme moi et beh ça veut dire que t'es moche aussi !

- Non c'est pas vraaaai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Hé les filles ! On se calme ! Si vous faites la comédie, pas de cadeau !

Rosalie arrivait dans le salon et s'approchait de moi.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut Rose ! Emmett est là ?

- Il est parti faire quelques courses, il ne devrait plus tarder ! Emma ! Shanna ! Arrêtez de vous disputer !

- C'est Emma qui a commencé !

- Non c'est Shanna !

Rosalie soupirait et fronçait les sourcils.

- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de vous calmer ! Si vous ne vous taisez pas, Tonton ne vous donnera pas les cadeaux et en prime ce soir vous aurez une belle punition ! C'est le deuxième avertissement depuis qu'on est arrivé chez papi et mamie ! A trois, vous savez ce qui vous attend ! Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

Les deux petites regardaient leur mère, immobiles.

- Oui maman...

- D'accord maman...

Un silence de plomb s'installait alors dans le salon et nous nous retenions de rire.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Il faut TOUJOURS les rappeler à l'ordre !

Rosalie faisait une très bonne maman. Parfois un peu sévère, mais elle était toujours juste et surtout très aimante.

- Vous attendrez un peu avant de leur donner ce que vous leur avez amené...

- Ok... De toute façon ça doit être quelque part dans un sac qui est sûrement dans un autre sac...

- Je vous prépare un café ? Un chocolat ?

Nous nous installions sur les bancs en bois autour de la table pour discuter. Nous échangions les dernières nouvelles depuis que l'on s'était vu, papotant. Les filles discutaient tranquillement sur le canapé et Karlyne était sur les genoux de Rosalie pour manger un petit gâteau.

- Emma ! Shanna ! Vous voulez un biscuit ?

- Oh oui mamie, s'il te plaît !

- C'est trop bon !

Ma mère s'approchait du canapé avec une assiette pleine de gâteaux tout juste sortis du four.

- Tenez mes chéries !

Les jumelles se jetaient sur les biscuits.

- Emma ! Shanna ! Il me semble que je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique ! soupirait Rose.

- Merci mamie !

- Oui, merci mamie !

- Bien !

- Mamie, on peut avoir un petit jus d'orange s'il te plaît ?

- Oh oui s'il te plaît !

- D'accord mais vous venez à table !

Les gamines nous rejoignirent et nous prenions une collation en famille. _J'aimais sincèrement ma vie à Los Angeles. J'avais un bon travail dans une bibliothèque scolaire, il y avait une tonne d'activités pour sortir et notre appartement était géant ! Mais la vie avec mes soeurs, mes frères, mes parents, mes beaux-parents et dans cette maison me manquait parfois. _

- Jazz et Alice arrivent quand ?

- Aucune idée... Ils devaient appeler ce matin mais comme d'habitude, si on n'appelle pas, ils ne le font pas ! Mais on a des invités ce soir !

- Qui ça ?

A ce moment-là, la sonnette retentissait et la porte s'ouvrait. Je reconnus la voix de mon frère aîné, Emmett.

- Salut tout le monde ! Oulah ! Je pars trente minutes, je reviens et y a déjà plus de place autour de la table ! Ca craint ! Et dire qu'il en manque encore deux !

Mais il n'était pas seul.

- Oh ! Edward ! Tu es déjà arrivé mon chéri ?

- Maman ?

Nous nous retournions pour voir Elisabeth et Eric entrer, tout souriant, de la neige légèrement accrochée dans leurs cheveux qu'ils essuyaient.

Mon mari se levait en souriant et se précipitait vers sa mère qu'il serrait vivement dans ses bras.

- Salut m'man ! J'suis content de te voir !

- Moi aussi trésor ! Bonjour Bella !

Je me levais pour embrasser ma belle-mère et son compagnon.

- Bonjour Eric !

- Salut Bella !

- On a vu Enso dehors... Vous le faites assez manger ? Il ne grossit pas !

- T'en fais pas ! Il mange bien plus que raisonnable !

- Faites-le rentrer ! Il va avoir froid !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée pour faire rentrer le chien.

- ENS... Aaaaaahhh Jasper !

- Bouh !

Mon demi-frère Jasper bondissait de derrière le mur, Alice derrière lui, avec tous deux un large sourire.

- Surprise ! C'est nous !

Je me précipitais dans les bras d'Alice.

- Oh génial ! On aurait presque pu partir ensemble !

J'embrassais Jasper et après avoir rappelé le chien, nous rentrions dans le salon.

- Regardez qui faisaient les clowns derrière la porte ?

Mon père et ma mère se précipitaient sur Jasper et Alice pour les embrasser.

Emmett et mon autre frère échangèrent une accolade complice tandis que les jumelles et Karlyne accaparaient Alice. Eric s'approchait de son collègue.

- Je crois qu'il va te falloir des rallonges pour la table !

Carlisle éclatait de rire.

- Ouais... C'est aussi ce que j'étais en train de me dire.


	4. Chapter 4 : Départ

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous remercier pour tous vos messages qui me touchent énormément. C'est très gentil à vous de me suivre encore une fois =). La suite a été un peu longue à venir parce que j'ai été très prise par mon autre fanfiction, mais dès qu'elle sera terminée, on reprendra un rythme normal sur celle-là. Je prends du temps, parce que cette suite est très importante pour moi et que j'y tiens beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Ce ne sera sûrement pas la meilleure fiction, mais je l'aime. Alors c'est toujours un immense plaisir de voir que vous me suivez encore ! Pour l'instant, le rythme est tranquille. On s'y remet doucement, on redécouvre la famille en entier et tout est peinard... pour l'instant...**

**Je sais que pour certaines, les liens familiaux dans cette histoire c'est l'embrouille. Pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas fait, je vous conseille quand même de lire Jardin Secret (**lien sur mon profil**) parce que je ferai souvent appel à des moments vécus dans cette première histoire, et que je ne vais pas tout récapituler à chaque fois. **

**Je vous embrasse (**toujours de loin, toujours malade!**).**

**Un merci à ma couchovore préférée!**

**B'lecture!  
Tchou.**

***o.0.o***

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

La maison Cullen allait exploser. _Et quand j'dis exploser, je pèse mes mots. _Nous n'étions pas moins de quinze dans le salon pour ce diner. _Charlie et Renée avaient tenu à venir pour voir Alice et Jasper ! _Les meubles du salon avaient été poussé afin de pouvoir installer deux tables de jardin supplémentaires.

_J'aime cette ambiance. J'adore me retrouver avec toutes ces personnes autour de moi qui s'amusent, parlent sans se juger ! _Bella était assise à ma droite, Emmett à ma gauche. En bout de table étaient installées les jumelles et face à Emmett, Rosalie. _Ils encadraient les filles, parce que bonjour hein ! J'en ai eu vu des gamins turbulents... mais à ce point... En plus elles sont deux... _Elisabeth était assise aux côtés d'Esmé et Renée, tandis que les hommes, plus Alice, étaient ensemble. Karlyne avait voulu s'asseoir à côté de ma femme.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me remettre des frites ?

- Oui... Tiens !

Ma Bella semblait si dévouée à sa petite soeur... _Je me rappelais pourtant bien du choc que ça avait fait en elle... Finalement, elle faisait une grande soeur géniale ! _

- Alors Edward... Tes stages, ça va ?

- Ouais ça va, ça marche bien merci !

Enso faisait le tour des tables pour essayer de quémander un peu de nourriture.

- Ca n'a pas été compliqué de trouver ? me questionnait Esmé.

- Un peu... Les gens sont plus réticents quand il s'agit de stage rémunéré... mais on trouve bien toujours une bonne âme !

- Et toi Bella ? Ce boulot dans cette bibliothèque ?

- C'est génial... Même si les élèves sont un peu têtes brûlées...

Eric se levait pour resservir un peu de vin à tout le monde.

- En plus, tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieille qu'eux...

- C'est sûr... Ils le savent... Certains gamins se permettent même de me draguer des fois ! souriait-elle.

_Euh pardon ? C'est quoi ce bin's ?_

- Tiens, tu me l'avais pas dit ça !

Je lui tendais l'assiette de viande pour qu'elle se serve.

- Ce ne sont que des ados qui se croient tout permis tu sais !

- Ouais bah ouais bah n'empêche... T'aurais pu me prévenir...

Emmett riait.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est jaloux !

_Très drôle ! _

- Bah oui j'suis jaloux ! Normal quoi ! Je lâche ma femme tous les matins dans une jungle peuplée de gamins boutonneux qui se croient futés et j'apprends qu'elle se fait draguer...

Ils éclatèrent de rire. _Mais c'est ça ! Riez ! En attendant, j'crois que je vais aller plus souvent voir ce qui se passe dans ce collège moi ! _Bella souriait en passant sa main sur mon épaule. Ses lèvres se posaient sur ma joue.

- Mon pauvre Edward... Tu sais bien que je n'ai que d'yeux pour toi mon amour...

- T'as intérêt !

Elle souriait et je capturais brièvement ses lèvres.

A notre opposée, ça parlait cinéma, et plus précisément du dernier film de Jasper où Alice avait eu un rôle.

- On était bien contents que ça se termine ! Quand la post-prod' sera totalement terminée, j'vous jure qu'on va se faire une fête d'enfer !

Emmett faisait une boulette de mie avec son pain et le catapultait droit sur la tête à Jasper.

- Chacal ! J'entends parler de fiesta et j'suis pas au courant !

- On veut pas de toi, stupide primate !

_Oh ho danger ! Il cherche la bagarre avec Jasper l'ami Emmett ! _

- T'vas voir la honte qu'il va te mettre le primate ! J'te parie qu'à la conso d'alcool et la durée sans dormir je te bats à plate couture !

Une autre mie de pain traversait la table et je me baissais à temps pour ne pas la prendre en pleine tête.

- Pari tenu sale môme !

- Les garçons ! soupirait Esmé.

_J'adore cette ambiance ! Définitivement ! _

Une fois le repas terminé, Eric et Elisabeth, ainsi que Charlie et Renée quittèrent la maison. Il était plus de 23h. Les jumelles étaient couchées dans la chambre de Carlisle et Esmé, avec Rosalie.Bella aidait Esmé à remettre un peu d'ordre et je prenais un café sucré, assis sur le sofa. Jasper était monté se doucher et Alice me rejoignait, les cheveux mouillés par son shampooing.

- Ca fait du bien !

- Alice, tu as vu Karlyne ? demandait Esmé.

- Oui, Emmett l'aide à construire sa maison de poupées à l'étage !

- Elle a réussi à l'entraîner ! soupirait Carlisle avec un léger sourire.

Ma meilleure amie s'asseyait à mes côtés.

- Alors mon p'tit père ! Raconte-moi un peu ta vie !

_Ben voyons ! _

- Alice, on s'est vus y a pas quatre jours !

- Ouais mais n'empêche... Tu es marié, je suis mariée... On ne se voit plus toi et moi ! Il va falloir y remédier !

- Tu vas rester avec nous, non ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne me vois pas rester à Los Angeles seule alors que vous êtes tous là et que Jazz est en Russie !

_J'appréhendais pour elle parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été trop séparée de Jasper, et qu'il était toute sa vie, purement et simplement._

- Et comment tu appréhendes son départ ?

- J'évite d'y penser pour l'instant... Il nous reste trois jours alors...

- Alala ce Jasper... Il t'éblouit encore hein ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, en repensant à toutes ces fois au lycée où j'avais eu droit à son étalage de rêves improbables avec lui. _Ca m'avait toujours dépassé cette façon qu'elle a eu de l'aimer sans le connaître dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. _Alice laissait un large sourire envahir son visage et rougissante, appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule.

- C'est encore pire qu'avant !

- J'crois que t'es foutue !

- J'crois aussi ! Mais ça me plait !

C'était son discours depuis très longtemps déjà. _Je l'admirais d'y avoir cru, et d'y croire encore. Parce que parfois, vivre avec Jasper Cullen n'est pas chose facile ! _

- J'suis heureux pour toi Alice !

- Et moi donc !

Elle semblait reprendre de la vigueur.

- Et toi alors ? Heureux en mariage, heureux en ménage ?

- Ca va, j'ai pas à me plaindre !

J'observais ma femme qui rangeait quelques assiettes avec ses parents.

- Et pour le reste ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles le reste ?

Je prenais une gorgée de ma boisson.

- Ben l'avenir... les perspectives... les enfants...

Je m'étouffais dans mon café. _Comme elle y va ! _

- C'est obligatoire de s'y mettre tout de suite ?

- Non ! Mais je te demande !

- Pour l'instant on est bien comme ça ! On veut profiter de nous et nous stabiliser financièrement avant d'avoir un bébé ! On a le temps, on est jeunes !

Alice tapotait mon front.

- Quel sage que tu es sous ce cerveau et ces cheveux broussailleux !

J'éclatais de rire. Karlyne, Jasper et Emmett firent leur apparition dans le salon alors que ma femme nous rejoignait.

- Maman ! Emmett il m'a monté TOUTE la maison de mes poupées et Jasper il a dit que Alice elle leur ferait des robes exprès !

- Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu leur as dit merci au moins !

La petite se jetait dans les bras de ses frères pour les embrasser. Bella prenait place à mes côtés et je remarquais de jolies cernes sous ses yeux. Elle entourait mon cou de ses bras.

- Fatiguée ?

- Un peu !

- On va monter se coucher !

- Bella ! Edward !

Karlyne se précipitait sur nous et grimpait sur mes genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je peux dormir avec vous dans votre grand lit ce soir ?

- Karlyne ! Bella et Edward sont sûrement très fatigués et veulent sans doute un peu de tranquillité !

- Mais mamaan ! Je la vois presque jamais Bella et en plus Edward il est trop beau !

Nous éclations de rire. _La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! _Jasper, assis à même le sol contre le canapé, Alice allongée la tête sur ses cuisses, levait la tête vers nous.

- J'te déconseille de faire rentrer dans ton lit une fille qui trouve ton mari trop beau, la Tomate !

- Karlyne, laisse ta soeur et Edward se reposer ce soir ! Ils vont rester là longtemps tu vas pouvoir en profiter !

- Mais papa... Pfff c'est pas juste moi je peux jamais en profiter quand ils sont là !

La petite baissait son visage, boudeuse et se tripotait les mains. _Pas que jvoulais pas la prendre ce soir avec nous mais... bon... comment dire... J'avais d'autres projets... parce que le meilleur moyen de bien dormir, c'est d'être TOTALEMENT épuisés... Là nous étions fatigués... mais pas totalement hors-service alors... _

- Ne boude pas Karlyne, tu vas venir avec nous ! D'accord ?

Bella la prenait dans ses bras. _Et voilà comment TOUTE ma théorie tombe à l'eau... ! _

- Oh c'est trop chouette Bella !

Karlyne serrait très fort sa grande soeur contre elle.

- Ca ne t'embête pas au moins Edward ?

- Non, du tout !

Emmett s'approchait avec un grand sourire.

- Mon pauvre ami... Le jambon ne sera pas dans le torchon ce soir !

_Tu l'as dit ! _Karlyne nous regardait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux du jambon Edward ?

Nous éclations de rire une nouvelle fois. _Les nerfs sans doute ! _Finalement, ce fut vers 1h du matin que nous décidions de monter à l'étage. La petite était surexcitée à l'idée de dormir avec nous. Elle était déjà en chemise de nuit depuis une bonne heure. Jazz regardait Alice, toujours installés par terre.

- On va se promener ?

_Pardon ? A 1h du mat' ?_

- Euh... Vous êtes au courant qu'il est une heure du matin ?

Ils se relevaient tous les deux, comme si nous venions de lui sortir une grosse remarque immonde.

- Oui, j'te remercie on sait encore lire l'heure !

Jasper aidait Alice à enfiler son manteau et prenait son blouson.

- Vous allez où ? interrogeait Carlisle.

- En boîte sûrement puis marcher un peu !

- Amusez-vous bien !

- Merci ! Tu viens Alice ?

- Oui attends, je me recoiffe !

Elle se regardait dans le miroir du couloir mais Jasper passait sa main sur la taille de sa femme.

- Bon sang ! Quand est-ce que tu sortiras sans te pomponner ?

- Quand tu seras plus aimable !

- Ca risque de prendre du temps ! riait Bella.

Jasper lui fit les gros yeux.

- Vilaine fille ! Bon, bonne nuit ! Puis pas de folie hein ! Vous avez une petite avec vous ce soir ! Ca ferait désordre !

- Ca risque pas !

_Purée non... pas du tout même ! _

Quand je sortais de la salle de bains attenante à la chambre de jeune fille de Bella, je la trouvais elle et sa petite soeur déjà installées sous les couvertures, à rire et piocher dans un saladier de pop-corn. _Ben voyons ! S'embêtent pas les deux louloutes ! _

- Tu dors pas encore Karlyne ? demandais-je en m'installant.

- Oh non, c'est trop chouette que je dorme avec toi et ma soeur !

_Karlyne était très attachée à ses frères et soeurs ! _

- On va rester longtemps, tu pourras venir dormir avec nous quand tu veux !

_Euh..._

- C'est vrai ? Oh trop génial demain j'aimerai bien revenir et on pourra regarder un film sur ton ordinateur, hein Bella ?

- Oui, d'accord si tu veux !

_Euh... double euh... _Bella me regardait avec un sourire malicieux. _Elle aussi c'est une vilaine fille ! Comme Alice ! Jasper et moi sommes des époux incompris ! _Je m'allongeais sur le matelas et regardais les filles grignoter. _Avec tout ce qu'on a mangé, je sais même pas comment elles font ! _

- Pourquoi Jasper il est parti avec Alice ? Ils vont dormir chez la maman de Alice ?

- Non, ils voulaient se balader...

Karlyne fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais il est débile il fait tout noir dehors !

J'éclatais de rire avec ma femme. _«Il est débile»... la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, deuxième édition ! _

- Chuut ! Karlyne ! Il ne faut pas dire ça ! riait Bella.

- Emmett il le dit tout le temps quand vous êtes pas là ! Et l'autre jour Edward il a dit que t'étais un cornichon aussi !

- Oh le vilain ! Je vais m'occuper de son cas demain tu vas voir !

Karlyne s'allongeait sur le ventre face à moi alors que Bella se contorsionnait par dessus nous pour poser le saladier par terre.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire que je vais le fâcher !

- Pas trop fort quand même parce que c'est mon frère !

Nous entendimes un «toc toc» sur la porte et Karlyne s'étonnait.

- Oh, qui c'est ?

- Les enfants, je peux entrer ? demandait Esmé de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Oh vite faut que je me cache !

Karlyne se recouvrait de la couette et nous l'entendions rire en dessous. Bella souriait.

- Oui Maman, entre !

Esmé passait la tête dans la pièce, tout sourire.

- Vous l'avez vendue ?

- Elle se cache !

Esmé s'approchait.

- Oh... Et où est-elle ? Elle est vraiment bien cachée !

Karlyne bondissait de dessous la couette.

- Coucou maman !

- Oh ma chérie !

- T'as pas vu comment j'étais cachée ?

- Non, tu étais très bien cachée... Maintenant chérie il est vraiment très tard et je veux que tu dormes...

- Mais maman...

- Bella et Edward ont fait un très long trajet pour venir passer ces vacances avec nous, et il est extrêmement tard pour toi, tu devrais déjà dormir depuis au moins trois heures... Allez hop hop hop jeune fille ! On se calme, on arrête de parler, tu laisses ta grande-soeur et Edward se reposer... Demain, tu auras tout le temps de leur raconter ta petite vie... Pas de discussion !

Karlyne obéissait et s'allongeait. Esmé la couvrait entre nous et l'embrassait alors que sa fille baillait.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie !

- Bonne nuit maman fais de beaux rêves !

- Merci mon ange... Toi aussi ! Et si tu entends du bruit tout à l'heure, tu ne t'inquiètes pas c'est seulement Jasper et Alice qui vont rentrer ! D'accord ?

Elle opinait et fermait les yeux. Esmé se penchait vers Bella.

- Bonne nuit ma puce !

- Bonne nuit Maman !

J'eus moi aussi droit à un léger baiser sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit Edward !

- Merci, vous aussi Esmé !

Elle nous souriait et quittait la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière. _Maman borde ses petits... _J'aime beaucoup Esmé. Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce qu'elle et Carlisle ont fait pour moi il y a trois ans quand Marcus me pourrissait la vie. _Revenir ici, et les voir m'apporter tout ce soutien... C'est exceptionnel ! _Je fermais les yeux, finalement très fatigué.

- Bella... murmurait Karlyne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et beh tu sais moi à l'école j'ai deux chéris !

_Oh putain... la nuit va être longue... ou courte ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Jasper s'était garé sur le parking du cimetière et coupait le moteur.

- Tu sais qu'Halloween était il y a un mois quand même !

- On aura ptètre la chance de croiser un zombie... Allez viens !

_Il a fumé ou quoi ? Pas que ça ne me rassurait pas mais... ça ne me rassurait pas ! _Je quittais l'habitacle de la voiture et le rejoignait au niveau du capot. Il fermait à clés la bagnole et nouait ses doigts aux miens.

- Bon c'est cool t'as un pantalon !

- Oui je sais, c'est surprenant de ne pas sortir à poils à 2h du matin ! ironisais-je.

Il passait son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraînait non pas vers la grille, sûrement fermée d'ailleurs, mais vers le mur derrière le cimetière. Jasper grimpait contre un des platanes et prenait appui sur les branches épaisses.

- Tu ne vas pas vandaliser ce cimetière quand même bébé !

Il me tendait la main et m'aidait à grimper.

- Je vais voir ma mère !

_Oh... _Avec l'agilité d'un singe, il allait jusqu'au muret et sautait de l'autre côté.

- Dépêche-toi Al' !

Je le rejoignais avec un peu plus de mal que lui mais parvins quand même à tomber dans ses bras. Immédiatement, il arpentait les allées et je le suivais avec peine. _Il semblait si agile, même en pleine nuit... Son pas était assuré malgré l'absence de lumières à proximité, rendant l'endroit incroyablement sombre... et morbide faut bien le reconnaître ! _Il s'arrêtait soudainement devant une simple sépulture et la fixait. _Jamais encore je n'étais venue sur la tombe de la première épouse de Carlisle... _Jasper passait la main dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et en extirpait une fleur qui faisait la tête. _Elle devait être là depuis un petit moment... _Il la posait sur la tombe.

- Salut M'man !

Puis il se retournait vers moi et me tendait une main que je saisissais rapidement pour me rapprocher de lui. Il y avait deux gros bouquets dans deux vases, qui semblaient avoir été apporté récemment. _Carlisle et peut-être Rosalie je suppose... _Jasper mettait ses mains dans ses poches, entraînant la mienne nouée à la sienne. Il serrait mes doigts et restait silencieux, fixant droit devant lui la sépulture. _Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... mais il m'avait suivi jusqu'à Jacksonville pour découvrir la vérité sur ma mère biologique... alors je me devais d'être là... _Je me rapprochais de lui et posais ma tête contre son bras. Longtemps, nous ne dîmes rien. Je savais que quand nous faisions quelque chose qui le touchait vraiment, je devais le laisser venir. Ca lui laissait l'impression de maîtriser la situation en quelque sorte. Je me demandais quel genre de femme avait été Evie. _Sûrement quelqu'un de doux, Carlisle n'aurait certainement pas pris Esmé pour épouse si elle n'avait pas eu certains points communs avec Evie... Du moins je suppose ! _Tout ce que je savais d'elle, c'est qu'elle avait été blonde, donnant ainsi, comme Carlisle d'ailleurs, leur couleur de cheveux à Rose et Jazz, et qu'elle était décédée d'un cancer foudroyant.

- J'serai pas là pour noël m'man pour t'apporter ta petite fleur annuelle, mais j'espère qu'Alice le fera pour moi ! T'as rien à craindre, elle fait un peu excitée comme ça mais je la dresse !

_Non mais quel cochon ! _

- Heh !

Il eut un rire en me regardant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- J'pars en Russie pour un tournage... Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'Esmé va vérifier dix fois si j'ai bien des pulls en nombre suffisants et assez de calebars ! Elle veille sur nous... Alors t'en fais pas ! J'espère que tout ira bien là-bas... Le film est à gros budget, on compte sur moi ! Alors le papa noël devra attendre ! Mais Alice étant ma femme, je suis sûr qu'elle viendra poser mes fleurs pour moi...

J'acquiesçais et embrassais sa joue. _Il pouvait compter sur moi, même si ça me fendait le coeur qu'il parte sans moi... l'imaginer seul là-bas pour les fêtes, à faire des scènes... je ne pouvais que porter ces fleurs à sa mère. C'était une part de lui qu'il m'ouvrait ! _

- On y va ?

- D'accord...

- Salut M'man...

Il embrassait sa main et la posait sur le marbre avant de reculer et m'entraîner vers le mur. Sans un mot, il grimpait en premier et m'aidait à franchir l'obstacle. Ni vus ni connus, nous reprenions notre chemin et il m'entraînait dans un bar dont le serveur commençait à rentrer les tables.

- Vous allez fermer ?

- D'ici une petite heure Monsieur !

- On peut encore commander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr ! A l'intérieur ou ici ?

- Ici c'est bien ! Deux cafés. Un noir, sans sucre pour moi et un capuccino avec deux sucres et une montagne de chantilly pour madame !

_Il me connaît bien le bougre ! _

- Je vous amène ça !

Nous prenions place dans la fraîcheur de ce début décembre et je frissonnais. Il rapprochait mon siège du sien et passait ses bras autour de moi, remontant la fermeture éclair de mon manteau avant de m'embrasser.

- Couvre-toi, tu vas avoir froid !

_Il pouvait être tellement attentionné quand il voulait..._

- J'aime bien la nuit en hiver... Le ciel est comme de l'encre... C'est tellement profond... J'pourrai regarder ça pendant des heures.

J'aimais cette fascination qu'il avait pour les choses simples de la nature... Les étendues d'eau, le ciel, les vastes paysages... _Il était tellement visuel et sensible à ces beautés que l'on ne voit plus par manque de patience... _Je me complaisais à les découvrir avec lui. Avec son regard.

- C'est vrai que c'est beau...

Il soupirait et prenait ma main dans l'étau des siennes.

- Tu pourras lui emmener quelque chose alors pour les fêtes ?

- Bien sûr !

Le serveur revenait avec nos boissons chaudes fumantes et les posaient devant nous. Nous nous redressions un peu et Jasper payait les consommations.

- Désolé pour le morbide de cette balade...

- Non, t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Tu fais souvent ça ?

- Dès que je reviens ici... Ca change rien, je l'ai pas connu, elle est partie très tôt... Au début, Carlisle nous emmenait sur cette tombe et nous disait : c'est votre mère qui dort ici... Mais j'comprenais pas parce que pour moi... ma mère, c'était Esmé. J'ai grandi avec elle alors... Ca me paraissait étrange... J'ai pris l'habitude de venir seul, souvent. Comme si ça m'aidait à... ouais à faire connaissance. C'est ridicule mais je sais rien de cette femme, je sais juste que Carlisle l'a aimé et que j'ai son nez et sa bouche et que Rosalie a des intonations de voix qui lui seraient assez proches des siennes. C'est vague !

- Tu as commencé à te sentir comme ça à partir de quel âge ?

- Très tôt en fait... J'sais pas... Dix, douze ans... J'ai toujours pensé que Bella et Karlyne étaient des chanceuses !

- Pourquoi ?

Je portais à mes lèvres ma tasse de chocolat, encore recouverte de chantilly. _Ma gourmandise..._

- Parce qu'elles ont Carlisle ET Esmé... Ce sont leurs vrais parents... Nous, c'est des pièces rapportées...

- Esmé t'aime ta soeur et toi...

- Ouais je sais ! Mais comment Evie nous aurait aimé ? Ca aurait été différent à quel point ? Comment elle aurait fait quand on seraient tombés malades ? On auraient eu d'autres frères et soeurs ? J'en ai toute une liste de questions comme ça ! Et ce qui me tue le plus... C'est que je le saurai jamais... On fera des tas d'hypothèses à la con, mais ça remplacera jamais la vérité ! Tu vois ? C'est comme toi... Comment aurait été Clara si elle avait été capable de t'élever ? Est-ce que t'aurais eu des frères et soeurs ? Un beau-père ?

_En fait... jamais je ne m'étais posée ce genre de questions, parce que Charlie et Renée sont tout pour moi. J'ai énormément de chance d'être leur fille adoptive, que je ne veux pas faire la distinction. Voir ma mère enfermée dans un asile, incapable de reconnaître jusqu'à sa propre soeur avait vacciné en moi toute envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. _

- Je sais juste que je suis la fille de Charlie et Renée Swan. Je sais que j'ai 21 ans, que ma mère n'a pas été capable de s'occuper de moi et a préféré m'abandonner. Je sais que je porterai toujours ce signe d'amour en moi parce que quoi qu'on en pense, je crois qu'elle m'aimait pour préférer m'offrir un sort meilleur, malgré qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment eu toute sa tête. Et je sais aussi que maintenant, je suis accessoiriste et costumière sur les tournages de films où officie mon mari, Jasper Cullen. Je sais aussi que ce mari est un putain de réalisateur et de producteur... Et je viens de découvrir qu'il est aussi un grand torturé.

Jasper me fixait de ses yeux gris illuminés par les éclairages provenant de l'intérieur du bar.

- Et... T'as vraiment pas envie de savoir le début de l'histoire ?

- Je connais le résumé dans les grandes lignes... Mais je ne suis pas assez passionnée par l'histoire pour avoir envie de me détourner et connaître le reste... Ca ne sert à rien Jasper... C'est très bien que tu veuilles savoir qui tu es, qui était ta mère. Et c'est génial de lui apporter une fleur... mais j'crois pas que te poser ces questions changera quoi que ce soit. Parce que tu sais très bien que tu n'auras jamais de réponses... Et je crois que c'est ça qui te bouffe... Que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne saches pas tout et personne ne peut t'apporter ces éléments, et toi non plus tu ne peux pas le faire... C'est cette impuissance qui te rend fou, Jazz... Pas toutes ces questions...

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire son café.

- Je serai un espèce de méchant dominateur ? souriait-il.

- Oui, un gros vilain même !

Il éclatait de rire.

- T'exagères ma belle !

- A peine... Disons que t'aimes pas ne pas avoir la vérité et ne pas avoir le dernier mot !

_S'il me dit le contraire, je le noie dans son café ! _Il portait sa petite cuillère à la bouche et la reposait sur le rebord de la coupelle en porcelaine de sous sa tasse.

- Tu sais quoi Alice ?

- Non, dis-moi...

- Ca me fait vraiment chier de te laisser derrière pour partir tout seul ! Tu vas me manquer !

Sa main droite se hissait aux miennes et serrait ma gauche. Il fixait mon alliance sans rien ajouter de plus. _Il était rare ces moments où il s'ouvrait... et ils étaient d'autant plus intenses pour moi... Maintenant que je sais que je vais lui manquer autant qu'il va me manquer, ça me rend encore plus malade... _

- Tu vas me manquer aussi !

Il hissait sa main sur ma nuque et rapprochait mon visage de ses lèvres. Il déposait un baiser froid contre mon front et le vent de décembre imprimait en moi la trace glaciale de cette attention. _Il part vraiment... dans trois jours ! _

**::..**

_Et ces trois jours ont filé à toute vitesse ! _Jasper n'a pas arrêté d'aller et venir dans la maison, faisant son sac, le défaisant, le refaisant. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il défaisait tout. J'étais assise devant l'ordinateur des Cullen, à surfer sur internet à jouer à un jeu de réflexion avec Edward, et Jasper et Esmé étaient autour du sac de mon mari. _J'avais arrêté de m'en mêler, parce que ça me foutait le cafard ! _

- Tu devrais te mettre un pull supplémentaire ! C'est la Russie !

- Mais ça fermera pas ! On a déjà essayé !

Esmé soupirait.

- Il te faut un sac plus grand ! Si tu l'avais fait hier, on aurait pu aller en acheter un plus large !

Bella descendait de l'étage avec un sac noir.

- Essaie avec celui d'Edward ! Il est plus grand !

_Et c'est reparti ! _Ils empilaient, Esmé pliait du mieux possible. Edward les observaient et souriait.

- Ils auraient dû jouer au tétris avant de préparer le sac !

Je riais et reprenais ma partie.

- Mais si ça passe pas, je peux toujours demander à Terry s'il a encore de la place lui !

- Ca finira par rentrer !

- Maman, et si tu lui mettais les gants dans la poche de devant là ?

Karlyne courait vers nous, ses petites couettes d'un châtain blondisssant aux extrémités se secouant. Edward la prenait sur ses genoux.

- Tu vas pas au lit toi ?

Elle fit «non», mettait son pouce dans sa bouche et s'appuyait contre lui en fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Et si je t'emmène au dodo, tu veux bien y aller ?

- Je veux que Jasper me lise une histoire !

- Jasper n'a pas le temps ma puce, il prépare son voyage.

- J'arrive Karlyne, attends !

- Va la coucher, on s'en occupe !

Jasper soupirait et venait vers nous, prenant la petite dans ses bras.

- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

- Je suis obligé ma cocolette mais j'vais vite revenir va ! Et puis tu t'occuperas bien d'Alice, parce qu'elle sera sûrement un peu triste alors je veux que tu lui fasses un gros bisou pour moi à chaque fois que tu la verras... Ok ?

Karlyne lui tapait dans la main.

- Ok !

Mon mari m'adressait un clin d'oeil et ils quittèrent le salon pour monter à l'étage. _Ouais... ça j'allais être triste... Honnêtement, si je m'écoutais, ça ferait un mois que je chialerai tous les soirs... _A côté de moi, Edward passait sa main dans mon dos.

- Tu dors chez tes parents demain ?

- Non... j'vais coucher ici mais après-demain je vais chez eux...

- On passera te voir !

- T'as intérêt !

Mais ma voix se coupait et Edward le remarquait bien. _Cette préparation de départ brassait beaucoup trop de choses d'un coup... _J'essayais de me concentrer sur les mouvements circulaires de la paume d'Edward dans mon dos, mais ça ne me rappelait trop à quel point il tentait de me réconforter du départ de Jasper. _Et je déteste ce départ ! _La voix de Jazz retentissait du premier étage.

- Edward et Bella sont demandés à l'accueil des bisous ! Edward et Bella, caisse n° Karlyne ! Vite, vite ça urge !

Edward me fit un petit clin d'oeil et lui et Bella montèrent à l'étage. Je sentis bientôt une pression sur mon épaule et me tournait pour voir Esmé qui me souriait.

- En tout cas Alice, si tu as envie de venir dormir dans le lit de Jasper de temps en temps, tu es la bienvenue...

- Merci Esmé... C'est pas exclu que je vienne...

- Tes parents seront les bienvenus !

- Merci...  
Elle me souriait, tendre et maternelle, presque désolée. _Ils avaient tous tellement de compassion, comme si on venait de m'apprendre que Jasper allait mourir... Ils semblaient tous déjà savoir à quel point ce serait dur pour moi de lui dire au-revoir demain à l'aéroport... _

Carlisle rentrait de l'hôpital et me saluait avant d'embrasser sa femme.

- On met le réveil à quel heure demain ?

- 6h ? Ca nous fait arriver à Seattle à 11h30 en prévoyant large... Il a son avion à 14h20... Ca ira bien !

_Merde ! Chaque détail de leur conversation semblait tourner autour de cet avion qu'il va prendre... _La boule au fond de mon ventre grossissait, obstruant bientôt mon estomac et ma gorge, me donnait envie de vomir. Carlisle me tapotait l'épaule.

- Ca va Alice ? Pas trop anxieuse ?

_Non, ça ne va plus, non... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Le fait qu'Alice reste sur l'ordinateur toute la soirée était un signe d'alerte en soi. _Jamais elle ne passe plus de trois heures sur internet, encore moins à jouer à des jeux stupides où elle doit shooter la morve d'un extraterrestre qui a taché le carrelage ! _Ca, c'était le premier signe qui tirait les boulets rouges. Le fait aussi qu'elle ne prenne pas part à la logistique du déplacement. Quand on part en tournage, elle fait les sacs, les sandwichs, compte et vérifie que j'ai bien minimum deux tenues par jour ! Elle me pliait même les ensembles... Tel pantalon avec tel polo... _Là, elle s'en tape ! Alors deux hypothèses : soit elle a zappé que j'pars demain, soit elle a les boules ! _Et en la voyant, la tête entre ses bras, inspirer et expirer difficilement, l'option «les boules» l'emporte !

Je m'approchais d'elle alors que les autres prenaient un café en discutant. _D'habitude, elle s'isole pas... C'est vraiment pas son genre ! _Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Alice ? Ca va pas, pas vrai ?

Elle fermait les yeux et tournait la tête légèrement sur la droite, son poing serrant sa manche. Je me penchais vers elle, passais mes bras en travers son buste et posais mon menton dans le creux de sa clavicule gauche.

- Non, ça va pas Alice... Je le sais !

- Si... ça va !

_Et bordel ! Je déteste quand elle veut me faire croire un truc qui est faux ! _Elle fit «non» de la tête et une larme roulait sur sa joue, qu'elle essuyait bien vite. _Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles s'il te plaît... _J'embrassais sa joue et l'aidais à se relever. Elle ne retenait plus les larmes qui devaient couler, à un moment ou un autre de ses yeux magnifiques, ces yeux qui m'avaient fait flancher il y a trois ans...

- Pars pas... J'vais faire quoi sans toi pendant deux mois ?

- Hey ma douceur... Faut bien que tu restes pour mettre un peu de couleur et d'ambiance auprès de notre famille ! Qui va les faire chier si t'as pas le moral et que je suis pas là, hein ?

Elle éclatait en sanglots, contre mon torse. _Ben merde ! Question humour, t'as vraiment la palme d'or de la blague qui fait mouche, abruti !_

Je la ramenais dans mes bras et l'entraînais vers le canapé. Les parents, Bella et Edward avaient cessé toute conversation et nous regardaient, gênés. Edward fut le premier à se lever pour venir voir Alice. Je m'installais sur le canapé, allongé, et Alice prenait place contre moi et contre le dossier, nos jambes intercalées. Elle s'agrippait à mon haut avec une force impressionnante, ne cherchant plus à stopper ses larmes. _Putain, c'est déjà dur de la laisser derrière et partir sur ce projet sans elle... _Edward s'agenouillait devant le sofa, visiblement inquiet. Il tient tellement à elle...

- Ca va Alice ?

Je raffermissais ma prise sur elle.

- Oui, ça va aller... On va faire un gros câlin et ça ira mieux, hein ma belle ?

Edward soupirait et se relevait. Il retournait à table et peu à peu, chacun reprenait sa précédente activité. Je gardais Alice contre moi, pour la consoler mais aussi parce qu'en étant un putain d'égoïste que je suis, ça me plaisait d'être contre elle, juste elle et moi dans ce canapé. _Comment ce p'tit bout de nana peut avoir une telle emprise sur moi ? Cette p'tite naine pas plus haute que trois grains de maïs entassés sur une échelle..._ Peu à peu, Les Cullen et les Masen s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. De mon pouce, je balayais la joue d'Alice, sentant sous ma peau l'eau salée. _J'suis à court de mots... Sortir des conneries, j'suis le premier. Réconforter ma femme, par contre... j'deviens un con fini pour ce genre de trucs !_

Une bonne demi-heure filait, durant laquelle je me contentais de la garder contre moi. De temps en temps, elle était agitée de soubresauts.

- Allez bébé... Shhh... C'est bon... Ca va passer...

Elle reniflait, s'essuyait avec un mouchoir froissé et bougeait la tête contre mon torse, pour la placer sur mon coeur, son bras triturant mon marcel noir. Je continuais de la caresser et la serrer, pour qu'elle sache. _A défaut de mots, elle saurait. A défaut de cette putain d'affection que j'avais envie de faire jaillir ! Bordel, des fois j'aimerais être comme Edward, la regarder devant tout le monde et lui dire combien je l'aime. Qu'elle sache qu'il n'y a qu'elle ! Edward a une facilité déconcertante pour se transformer en guimauve-land ! Même si... faut être honnête... dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime... c'est la chose qui doit te rendre le plus heureux au monde ! _Et j'suis un putain d'heureux, pour le dire à Alice... de temps en temps. Je m'étends pas, mais elle le sait.

- Je t'aime Alice...

Je n'obtins pas de réponse. Je redressais la tête pour constater qu'elle s'était endormie. Je souriais à la vue de son petit visage, son nez légèrement retroussé et ses traits encore adolescents... Elle n'a que 21 ans... _j'en ai 28 mais merde ! Personne m'a jamais donné un tiers de ce qu'elle me donne... _

Carlisle ouvrait la porte du salon en pyjama.

- Vous n'êtes pas couchés ?

- Chut ! Elle dort ! murmurais-je.

- Vous devriez monter au lit !

- Non... Elle dort, j'veux pas la réveiller... Au moins, elle pense pas à demain...

Il m'adressait un sourire compatissant.

- Passe-moi plutôt une couverture !

Il allait dans le placard du couloir et revenait avec une couette bleue marine et bleue clair. Je l'installais tant bien que mal sur elle et m'allongeais un peu mieux. Dans les mouvements de mon corps, elle se tournait sur son flanc gauche, face au dossier du canapé, dans un petit gémissement. Je calais mon torse contre son dos et me rapprochais d'elle, mon bras droit replié sous ma tête, le gauche serrant sa taille.

- Tu devrais dormir toi aussi... chuchotait mon père.

- J'dormirai dans l'avion... Bonne nuit P'pa !

- Bonne nuit mon garçon !

Il allait à la cuisine, se servait un verre d'eau et retournait se coucher.

Je parvins à rester éveillé, jusqu'à environ 5h. Alice se retournait contre moi et ouvrait les yeux difficilement.

- Il est quelle...

- Ca va... on a encore une heure...

Elle déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres et plaçait son visage dans mon cou. _Cette fois-ci, le temps nous était vraiment compté... et mon coeur se serrait plus violemment que jamais... _

**::..**

- Dernier rappel : les passagers pour le vol 43 à destination de Moscou sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement n°12. Je répète : les passagers à destination de Moscou sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement n°12. Dernier rappel !

- Bon tu viens Jasper ?

William ramassait son sac et nous nous levions des sièges de la salle d'attente. Alice ne disait plus rien depuis un petit quart d'heure déjà.

- Ouais allez ! Raspoutine, nous voilà !

William, mon assistant producteur-réalisateur, haussait les épaules.

- Pauvre vieux, il doit plus t'entendre !

J'embrassais mes parents et Esmé me couvrait de recommandations.

- N'hésites pas à mettre plusieurs épaisseurs ! Surtout si tu restes immobile derrière ta caméra et...

- Oui Esmé ! Ca va, t'en fais pas ! Allez bisou bisou !

Je l'embrassais, saluais Edward, Bella et Karlyne. Alice se tenait en retrait mais dès que j'approchais, elle se jetait dans mes bras.

- Sois prudent !

- Promis !

Elle m'embrassait et nos langues se liaient une dernière fois.

- Jazz', faut qu'on embarque !

Je me séparais d'elle et l'embrassais sur la bouche.

- J'te ramène un pingouin ?

Elle haussait les épaules en souriant.

- Aucune chance, tu les feras fuir avant d'arriver là-bas !

Je lui adressais un clin d'oeil et marchais à reculons sur quelques pas pour graver en moi son sourire, jusqu'à ce que je fusse obligé de me retourner.

Au niveau de la porte d'embarquement, je me tournais une dernière fois vers elle pour voir son sourire qui atteignait ses yeux alors qu'elle m'envoyait un baiser du bout des doigts. Je levais ma main pour l'attraper et le poser sur mes lèvres.

_Parce que putain, me faudra bien ça pour me réchauffer là-bas ! _


	5. Chapter 5 : Surtout, fermer la porte !

**Bonjour à toutes ! Et tout d'abord : BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEE ! Je vous souhaite de trouver, au travers 2011, tout ce que vous souhaiterez avoir ! Que cette nouvelle année vous amène là où vous le souhaitez ! **

**..oo..00..oo..**

**Pour celles qui suivent ****Les one-shots du Hasard est chez moi****, je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis un bout, mais je vais taper l'épilogue de "Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas?" avant d'écrire l'OS suivant. Je pense que d'ici la semaine prochaine, le nouveau one-shot sera en ligne ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies pour ces OS, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées ****PAR MESSAGE PRIVE****. Merci !**

**..oo..00..oo..**

**Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu dans l'immédiat, mais bon, c'est moi que j'décide =D Je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour vos messages au chapitre précédent :**

**imaginaire-de-kiki, Princesse-L, chriwyatt, ****Andrea**** (**Ta suggestion musicale "Girl of the year" était tout simplement géniale ! Je l'ai rapidement trouvé sur internet et je la passe souvent, merci beaucoup ! Il n'est pas exclu que je l'utilise en playlist bientôt, elle reflète très bien la façon dont Jasper voit Alice! Merci =)**), ****Auriane**** (**Avant que je ne lance cette histoire, il y a eu "débat" on va dire sur le parring de cette fiction. J'ai préféré mettre Alice et Jasper pour ne pas risquer de me répéter, mais aussi parce que je voulais exploiter ce Jasper. Je comprends tout à fait que tu préfères Bella et Edward, mais nous les retrouverons beaucoup. En fait, les POV seront distribués de la même façon que Jardin Secret =)**),**** Samystère ****(**Tous débarquer en Russie ? Humm... ^^**), ****minicath**** (**Effectivement, par rapport à la distribution des POV de Jardin Secret, il n'y a pas grande différence. Je vais essayer de créer deux histoires, comme dans la 1ere fic, celle d'Alice et Jasper, et celle d'Edward et Bella**), camille, NiniWeasleyHathaway, lovers87, halay, lapiaf8, erika shoval, mmccg, Lucie, Titie, Niniee, fan-par-hasard21, lapinou63, fanfictionalcolic, vinie65, lia3011, Anna-Maria34000, ****LolaMiSweetlove**** (**Je me casse la tête pour faire en sorte qu'effectivement, il y ait une certaine continuité, sans toutefois me répéter trop et lasser... pas facile!**), amimi31, Cathou3, ulkan13, Nadalexx, alicia38, ****Fleur50**** (**Non rassure-toi, pas de problème de voyage de Jasper, d'accident ou de chute d'avions... j'ai été trop traumatisé par Remember Me pour écrire une chose pareille lol**), vavounette, Grazie, tigrou19, bichou85, Elodie Breuse, Elodie13, Aude77, emichlo, PtiteKmye, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Coco-des-iles, soline, sasa100586, ****emy299**** (**mdrrrr tu sais que le surnom que tu emploies pour le... d'Edward "mini-lui" m'a fait hurler de rire pendant des heures ? mdrrr j'adore c'est chou**), Lareveuse15, ****Annouk**** (**Je suis absolument désolée de t'avoir fait verser des larmes :-D**), Morgane, Lily-pixie, Elizabeth Mary Masen, moinini, sarinette60, katner, ****Em 81 ****(**Je suis d'accord avec toi : même si Jasper travaille en Russie, on sait qu'Alice lui manquera. Alice est plus expressive et expensive sur sa peine, mais Jasper la ressent tout autant**), calimero59, Mariefandetwilight, Lenerol, lena -lna933-, Pupuce0078, mamoure21, Ilonka, adeline73100, ****Cullen's familly ****(**Oui, je vous rassure vachement je sais mdrr, d'ailleurs dès le prochain chapitre on va retrouver une vieille connaissance à nous ^^**), Lily-Rose-Bella, Atchoum16, twilight007, Aliiice et ma fillette à moi ! **

**J'ai vu apparemment que vous aviez apprécié le personnage de Karlyne. Elle apporte un peu de fraîcheur, dans ce monde de brutes! Lors du chapitre suivant, nous retrouverons une vieille connaissance à nous, qui date de Jardin Secret. Je vous laisse faire vos hypothèses, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

**Un gros merci à ma bêta couchovore Marine =)**

**..oo..00..oo..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

_Bon ben voilà... Temps toute seule : _4h20. Temps à regarder la pendule : 4h20. Temps d'inactivité : 4h21 maintenant...

Ca va être long deux mois ! Trèès long ! Les Cullen et moi étions rentrés à Port Angeles et pour tout dire, je trouvais cette maison immense ! _Trop silencieuse... _Dans la chambre de jeune homme de Jasper, tout avait son odeur, sa marque, sa patte. Une affiche du groupe The Who, une toile qu'il avait peinte et affichée en biais. _«Ca donne un genre sympa» qu'il me dit toujours ! _Ses fringues sales d'hier traînaient encore au sol, à moitié envoyées sur nos valises. Sur la moquette gisait un petit cahier. _Oh putain de merde ! _Je me levais pour constater que c'était bel et bien son fidèle cahier presque plein et griffonné de partout. _Merde ! Il va s'énerver sans ce cahier ! _Il ne faisait aucun déplacement sans l'emporter. _Ben là, on est mal ! _Une fois, nous étions partis en week-end en Floride, et il l'avait oublié à la maison. Il avait fallu aller en acheter un autre, avant quoi j'avais dû le convaincre de ne pas faire demi-tour pour revenir le chercher ! _Je vis avec un créatif ! Et un créatif, ça a parfois ses inconvénients... _mais j'aime ses petites manies. Les grandes choses de la vie ne le passionnent pas... Lui, ce qu'il aime, ce sont les détails infimes, presque imperceptibles, qui ont tant d'impact ! _C'est sa force, ce souci du détail ! _Son cahier était rempli de ces détails.

_- Pourquoi une fille a choisi de se balader dans la rue avec une rose immonde bleue nuit sur une robe rouge... Alors que la robe devrait être verte et la rose rouge. _

_- Pourquoi ce type vient tous les matins lire son journal au bar alors qu'il habite au-dessus du tabac-presse ?_

Des questions comme ça, et des tas d'hypothèses pour y trouver des réponses, il en a à la pelle. Il déteste ne pas savoir.

_Mais sincèrement... S'il aperçoit un pingouin avec un violon et qu'il ne peut pas le retranscrire dans son cahier, il va criser ! _Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Esmé et Carlisle buvaient un café à table, tandis qu'Edward et Bella étaient enlacés dans le canapé, à regarder un catalogue.

- Dites-moi Doc, y a combien de décalage horaire pour la Russie ?

- Une dizaine d'heures je dirais...

- Jasper te manque déjà ?

- Oh voyons Esmé... Je peux me passer de lui... Mais si je dois vous donner la version officieuse, je vous dirai qu'il a commencé à me manquer dès qu'il m'a dit qu'il partait !

- Va falloir te trouver une activité, parce que tu vas devenir folle pendant deux mois ! riait Bella.

- C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi !

Ceci dit, elle n'a pas tord belle-maman ! _Un peu de shopping..._

- Bella ? Edward ? Vous voulez venir avec moi faire les magasins ?

Edward regardait au-dehors et fit une grimace alors que Bella gémissait, s'affalant encore plus contre son partenaire. _Vilains ! _

- Pas maintenant Alice... J'ai pas envie de bouger !

- Moi non plus... J'suis bien là...  
Bella et lui échangèrent un rapide baiser. _Ah non hein nooon ! Pas de bisous ! Pitié..._

- Vous êtes ridicules !

- Dit celle qui est à deux doigts de pleurer parce que son mari est parti en Russie...

Edward me balançait un coussin au visage. _Ils sont méchants ! _Je me rapprochais de la table et m'asseyais sur le banc à côté de Carlisle.

- Carlisle, ils sont méchants avec moi tous les deux...

Le médecin souriait et me tapotait l'épaule.

- Oui, ce sont des vilains !

- Vous ne voulez pas venir faire du shopping avec moi, doc' ?

- Je suis attendu pour ma garde dans trente minutes !

- Et vous Esmé ?

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir ma chérie, mais Rosalie et Emmett vont venir diner ce soir, je dois préparer le repas !

_C'est totalement injuste ! _Je fis semblant de bouder, mais ça ne marchait pas. Karlyne descendait en sautillant.

- Alice, tu pleures ?

- Mais non elle ne pleure pas ma puce... Elle est juste triste parce que Jasper est parti !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il m'a dit de te faire un bisou dès que t'es triste !

Elle avançait sur le banc et m'embrassait. _Enfin une qui me comprend ! _

- Merci Karlyne ! Dis-moi ma belle, t'as pas envie d'aller faire une promenade ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas pervertir ma petite soeur au shopping, si ? s'exclamait Bella derrière moi.

_Toi, t'as ton mec avec toi, j'te parle plus ! _

- On va faire quoi dans la promenade ?

- Faire les magasins, je t'achèterai des habits, des robes... Tu veux ?

- Oh ouais !

- Vendu ! Viens, on va s'habiller et mettre un manteau !

J'attrapais sa main et nous grimpions à l'étage. _Karlyne, elle au moins elle m'écoute ! _Je l'habillais d'un épais manteau et de chaussures chaudes ainsi que d'un bonnet, d'une écharpe et de gants. Je prenais le même costume ainsi que mon sac. Esmé nous attendait dans le couloir et me tendait un billet de 50$.

- Tiens, si tu veux lui acheter quelque chose !

- Non non ! C'est moi qui offre !

- Alice... J'insiste !

- Moi aussi ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des soucis financiers...

Esmé souriait.

- Merci pour Karlyne !

- Vous remercierez Jasper, c'est son compte qui va débiter !

Ma belle-mère soupirait et souriait, alors que Karlyne s'impatientait.

- On y va Alice ?

- On revient pour le dîner !

Karlyne et moi filions à l'arrêt de bus et rapidement, nous nous retrouvions au centre-ville, au milieu des commerçants.

_Cette gamine est adorable ! _En plus d'être belle, elle est souriante et se prête de bonne grâce à toute sorte d'essais. _ET SANS SE PLAINDRE ! J'ADORE ! _Elle sortait de la cabine, vêtue d'une jupe rouge foncée en velours, avec un pull blanc et une petite veste en laine blanche brodée de fleurs.

- Fais voir ? Tourne ! Super ! Ca te plaît ?

- C'est trop joli !

- Alors on va le prendre ! Et moi, comment tu me trouves ?

Je tournoyais sur moi-même, faisant tourner ma robe violet foncé. Karlyne me regardait, concentrée, puis souriait.

- C'est joli ! Tu devrais te l'acheter !

- Je vais t'écouter...

Je l'aidais à se rhabiller et remettais moi aussi mes habits avant de passer en caisse.

Puis, nous entrions dans une boutique de tee-shirts rigolos, et j'en dégotais un marron pour Jasper. Sur le devant, il y avait un kangourou qui se reproduisait avec un autre kangourou et le slogan disait : « Non, je ne fais pas que sauter!»... _L'ironie plairait à Jazz ! _Je le lui achetais. Nous étions de retour à la maison Cullen, les mains pleines de poches.

- MAMAN ! MAMAN ! ALICE ELLE M'A FAIT PLEIN DE CADEAUX !

- Ouh… fais voir ça un peu ! Oh ben dis donc elle t'a gâtée !

- Oui ! Je peux aller mettre ma jupe ?

- Il faut d'abord la laver, mais on va le faire tout de suite comme ça, tu pourras la mettre demain !

- Oooh... Bon d'accord !

Bella et Edward mettaient le couvert.

- Ca y est ? Tu as assez épanché ta soif acheteuse !

- Oui ! Mais bon, quoi faire de plus maintenant ?

Bella et Edward se mirent à rire. _Mais ce n'est PAS drôle ! _Je sortais toutes mes nouvelles affaires et allais les mettre à la lessive.

_Bon... Et après ? _

J'avais déjà hâte que Jasper m'appelle pour me dire qu'il était bien arrivé. Le dîner passa relativement vite, et tout le monde se dispersait dans diverses activités : Edward et Emmett regardaient le baseball, Rosalie et Bella discutaient des jumelles, les jumelles et Karlyne jouaient à l'étage, et Esmé faisait un puzzle sur la table de la salle à manger. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas encore fini !

- Ca m'apaise...

- Et cette pièce, elle n'irait pas là des fois ?

- Tu es un génie ma belle !

- C'est ce que je répète tous les jours à Jasper mais il refuse de me croire !

Esmé me souriait en posant une énième pièce selon le modèle.

- Crois-moi bien ma chérie... Il refuse de te croire uniquement devant la galerie. Au fond de lui, il sait le trésor qu'il a entre les mains...

- Ne défendez pas le diable, Esmé ! plaisantais-je.

Elle souriait mais secrètement, au fond de moi, mes entrailles se serraient, et les papillons s'envolaient. _Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est quand son attitude de cochon caractériel le trahit... et apprendre que je suis un trésor pour lui est inestimable... _

Il ne sera pas là pendant deux mois... _Deux longs mois... _Soixante-deux jours. 1488 heures. 89 280 minutes. 5 356 800 secondes. Moins 6h qu'il est déjà parti !

_5 356 800 secondes... C'est trop déprimant ! _

- C'est loong...

- Qu'est-ce qui est long ma chérie ?

- Avant que Jasper revienne...

- Si tu commences à compter maintenant, tu risques de passer deux mois affreux !

- C'est déjà affreux Esmé...

Elle se levait et revenait avec une part de brownie au chocolat et aux noisettes. _Ooohhh ! _

- Tiens... Quand Bella était petite, je lui en faisais toujours un quand elle était triste !

La dite Bella levait la tête vers moi.

- Oh maman ! Du brownie ! Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Edward se levait.

- Avec tout ce que tu manges, tu vas finir par choper une indigestion !

- C'est ce que tu crois mon ami !

- Si t'es malade et que tu ne pourras pas être en forme pour le réveillon, tu vas pleurer encore !

- Maman ! Edward il ne veut pas que je mange !

Nous éclations de rire alors que Bella pleurnichait. Esmé avait raison. _Ca fait du bien un brownie. _

- Allez Karlyne ! On va monter au lit !

- Ah non !

- Ah si !

- Ah que non non non !

- Oh mais si jeune fille !

Esmé l'attrapait au vol et la chatouillait. _Elle faisait une super maman. Elle n'avait plus 20 ou 30 ans mais elle s'en occupait parfaitement. En petite dernière, Karlyne était choyée._

- Tu fais un bisou à Alice ? Elle s'est bien occupée de toi aujourd'hui je crois ! Elle t'a gâtée !

Karlyne me tendait les bras et m'embrassait. Finalement, je décidais moi aussi de monter au lit.

Dans la chambre de Jasper, tout me ramenait à lui. Et tout en lui me manquait : sa présence, son humour à deux balles ou ses remarques acerbes quand il est fatigué... sans compter sa position «étoile de mer» qui consiste à s'étaler de tout son corps sur tout le matelas, ou celle dite «du boudin» où il s'entortillait dans la couette, me laissant sans une once de couverture. _Merde bon sang! Comment je vais faire pour m'endormir sans ma mélodie du soir à savoir ses ronflements dans mon oreille ? Même ça, ça va me manquer !_ J'attrapais mon paquet de gâteaux que j'avais amené de Los Angeles. _Des palmiers... y a que ça de vrai ! _Le réveil numérique avançait, lentement, trop lentement. A côté, montant à l'étage, j'entendais Edward et Bella rire. _Sont tous les deux et moi j'suis toute seule ! _

Je me levais, attrapais mon portable au cas où Jazz appellerait, et allais toquer à leur porte. Bella était couchée et j'entendais Edward dans la salle de bain.

- Coucou !

- Hey Alice ! Jasper est arrivé ?

- Non pas encore... Normalement il m'a dit qu'il appellerait vers minuit !

Je m'approchais et m'installais dans le lit.

- T'en veux ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Des palmiers ?

- Un petit... Edward va encore râler si je mange trop !

- Quel rabat-joie ce mec !

Bella avait un large sourire dont elle ne se débarassait pas.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Oh pour rien...

Elle semblait en proie à un fou-rire incontrôlable.

- Allez, mais dis-moi !

Elle éclatait de rire, cachant son visage dans son oreiller.

- Ca va pas ma pauvre fille !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur Edward en boxer en... _EN ERECTION ? OH SEIGNEUR ! MES YEUX ME BRULENT ! AAHHHHHHHH ! _

- ALICE ?  
Il attrapait rapidement un tee-shirt quelconque posé au sol et le mettait devant sa «tente».

- Oh ça va c'est bon ! J'en ai déjà vu ! Mon mec a aussi ce processus naturel !

_Ne pas perdre contenance ! Surtout pas ! Merde ! Edward est comme mon frère ! _Edward se tournait et repartait dans la salle de bains et Bella pleurait de rire. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle dormait avec sa nuisette violette en soie et en dentelles... _Ben tant pis pour eux ! _Z'avaient qu'à fermer la porte ! _Edward revenait une minute ou deux plus tard, complètement rouge. Il s'allongeait dans le lit.

- J'croyais qu'on avait fini de faire garderie la nuit !

- Mais Edward... Jasper est en Russie et sa chambre me fait déprimer !

Il soupirait et se frottait le visage. J'attrapais un palmier.

- T'en veux ?

- Non merci ! Ca va foutre des miettes partout !

- Je compense !

- Et t'es obligée de compenser dans notre lit ?

- Oohh Monsieur va être ronchon parce que je l'ai empêché de faire sa vidange ?

Bella éclatait de rire à nouveau alors qu'Edward se cachait le visage sous l'oreiller.

- Alice, je te déteste ! Bella, ce n'est pas la peine de te marrer ! Si j'peux pas faire ce que je voulais, ça veut dire que tu pourras pas le faire non plus !

- Certes ! Mais c'est toi qui avais le feu !

_Ils vont me parler de leurs exploits sexuels toute la nuit ?_

- Arrêtez... Jasper il est même pas là...

Bella me prenait dans ses bras.

- Ma pauvre biquette ! Ca va vite passer deux mois...

- Non ! C'est insurmontable et je vais probablement en mourir avant son retour, auquel cas mon testament est dans mon bureau. Ceci dit Edward, vu que je viens d'entrapercevoir ton magnifique «satellite», je vais te rayer de la liste !

Il me tournait le dos en grognant.

- Ca changera rien, t'es plus sur le mien !

- Pour qui tu m'as déshéritée ?

- Mon chien !

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Quand Edward et moi étions montés ce soir, il s'était montré «entreprenant» dès que nous étions arrivés sur le palier. _Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait... _Dans la chambre, il m'avait plaquée contre la porte et nos lèvres s'embrassaient, alors qu'il frottait son bas-ventre contre le mien, me faisant gémir fortement.

- J'en peux plus Bella... Trois nuits à regarder Cendrillon et Blanche-neige avec ta soeur... alors que je pensais à toutes ces choses que je pouvais te faire...

Ses doigts s'étaient immiscés dans mes chairs intimes, me laissant au bord du précipice. Il avait étouffé mes bruits dans sa bouche et s'était retiré.

- Je reviens... Installe-toi...

Il était parti dans la salle de bain, me laissant bouillante. Mais Alice était entrée dans la chambre pour s'installer entre nous. Et je savais qu'Edward devait revenir... trèès en forme... ! _L'idée même qu'il eut l'envie de se présenter nu m'avait fait éclater de rire en imaginant la tête d'Alice face à mon Adonis dans sa splendeur. _Bon, il y avait le boxer mais le problème était le même ! _Et ça avait valu le détour ! _Alice qui se cache les yeux, Edward mort de honte... Un chef d'oeuvre !

Et je savais très bien que mon mari avait une pression d'enfer depuis notre arrivée ici ! Karlyne avait dormi avec nous tous les soirs, pour regarder ses dessins animés... Et bon... ça ne se fait vraiment pas devant une enfant ! A chaque fois qu'il avait voulu me faire «des choses», un truc nous avait interrompus. _Par contre, quand ça va arriver... Ca va être un feu d'artifice... et d'artifesses ! _

Alice se morfondait dans le lit, en grignotant ses palmitos. Mais elle n'était pas pénible ! Elle partageait !

- Il arrive à quelle heure, Jasper ?

- A minuit j'crois... Enfin bon... C'est long...

Elle pleurnichait en re-piochant dans son paquet.

- Tu vas pouvoir faire du shopping sans lui dire ! Quand tu veux en plus !

- Pas envie !

- T'en as bien fait avec Karlyne tout à l'heure...

- C'était sympa... mais bon...

- Oh allez Alice ! Du nerf que diable !

- J'voudrais t'y voir toi si ce cher Don Juan à «l'épiderme réactif» s'en allait deux mois !

_Hum, ben c'est sûr... Son «épiderme réactif» me manquerait... Pas que ça d'ailleurs, mais ça me manquerait... _

Edward grognait et se retournait sur le ventre après avoir passé le tee-shirt, plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller, très contrarié. _Mon pauvre amour ! _En fait, c'est à hurler de rire le pauvre !

Alice terminait son paquet rapidement et arrivée au dernier biscuit, elle reposa l'emballage sur la table de nuit, déprimée. Elle s'allongeait sous la couette et Edward relevait la tête vers elle.

- Tu dors là ?

Elle se blottissait contre mon compagnon et passait son bras autour du dos d'Edward. _Elle déprime vraiment !_

- Je suis seule ce soir... Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça Edward ?

Alice pleurnichait, une petite moue suppliante se dessinant sur ses traits. _Y a pas à dire, elle sait y faire ! _

- Oh voyons Edward ! C'est ta meilleure amie !

Mon mari grognait encore et retournait sa tête à notre opposée, s'enfonçant le visage sous l'oreiller. Alice s'installait contre lui. _Dans le fond, elle était vraiment déprimée sans Jasper... Jamais l'un d'eux n'était parti sans l'autre plus de trois jours... Alice était globalement très dépendante de lui, même si elle le faisait tourner en bourrique la plupart du temps. Elle avait besoin de lui. _

**::..**

Je sursautais en entendant la sonnerie d'un portable résonner dans la pièce. 2h27 ! _Merde putain ! 2h27 du matin ! _Entre nous, Alice était assise dans le lit et se penchait vers la table de nuit avec la rapidité d'un éclair.

- Jasper c'est toi ? Bella ! C'est Jazz !

Edward se retournait en ronchonnant. _Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Faut l'empailler sur roulettes cette nana ! _

- Je m'inquiétais bébé !

- Merde Alice... Va téléphoner en bas ! marmonnait Edward.

Elle enjambait Edward et quittait la pièce, toute guillerette. A côté de moi, mon mari s'étirait et se rapprochait.

- Elle est complètement pétée !

Je me blottissais contre lui. La chaleur d'Alice n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne.

- Elle s'inquiétait...

- Bah ouais mais merde ! Elle aurait pu mettre le téléphone sur silencieux...

- Elle avait peur de le rater sûrement...

- Tu parles, je me suis levé tout à l'heure pour aller pisser elle était déjà assise, bien réveillée, à faire des jeux sur son téléphone...

- Elle l'aime...

- Et elle prend toute la place au lit !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- T'es bien râleur...

Il embrassait ma mâchoire et ses lèvres chaudes et pleines descendaient le long de mon cou. _Bon sang il a raison... ça fait trop longtemps ! _Sa bouche glissait lentement, me faisant frissonner, je sentais sa langue suivre le même tracé et mon intimité se contractait quand sa paume passait sous ma nuisette pour remonter sur ma taille et se poser sur mes fesses. Il m'attirait à lui et je sentais contre mon ventre son sexe durcir. L'envie m'envahissait et je capturais les lèvres de mon mari, nos langues se nouant vivement. Je me cambrais contre lui, ses doigts remontant sur mon ventre pour le caresser tendrement, puis mes seins qu'il englobait de sa paume.

- Edward...

- On devrait p'tètre fermer la porte...

Il approchait son visage de ma poitrine et léchait ma pointe durcie, titillant mon mamelon de façon expérimentée. _Il sait quoi faire pour me faire du bien... _Ma féminité se contractait et j'agrippais ses cheveux pour qu'il continue sa torture.

- Edward... La porte...

Il se relevait comme électrocuté et courait à la porte pour la fermer d'un tour de clé.

_Enfin... !_

_**{Playlist :**__** Foo Fighters - Let It Die}**_

Il revenait à moi et s'installait à califourchon sur mes cuisses, pour me retirer ma nuisette. Il me rallongeait et virait son tee-shirt rapidement, un large sourire aux lèvres. _Impatient ! _Mes index naviguaient sur son torse nu alors qu'il se repositionnait entre mes jambes et léchait ma peau. Je me laissais submerger par le plaisir de sa bouche qui descendait jusqu'à la lisière de ma fine culotte. Ses doigts caressaient mon clitoris de petits cercles par-dessus le tissu humidifié. Il retirait mon sous-vêtement et le lançait dans la pièce, avant de pénétrer sans préambule deux doigts dans mon antre. Je me cambrais sous l'effet et savourais ses baisers autour de mon nombril et mon pubis. Sa langue titillait mon clitoris, tournoyante, sensuelle. Il l'aspirait entre ses lèvres, le grignotant légèrement et les décharges filaient à mes pieds, me faisant crisper.

- Edward... Ouii... Ouiii !

Il remontait vers moi, parsemant mon corps de baisers, sa langue traînant sur mes lèvres. Je haletais à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait, sentant son pénis tendu à bloc caresser mes lèvres intimes, ses mains écartant largement mes cuisses. Puis, d'un coup de reins, il me pénétrait, me possédant entièrement, butant au fond de mon ventre. Il plongeait sur ma bouche pour retenir nos cris de plaisir.

_Merde... C'est définitivement le Paradis ! _

Il allait et venait en moi et j'appuyais sur ses fesses pour approfondir son mouvement, tant le besoin était fort, intense.

- Oh merde Bella ! C'est trop bon !

- Encore !

Il me dominait et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, plus proche de lui que jamais. _Je voulais n'être plus qu'un avec lui. J'avais toujours voulu ça. Me fondre en lui. «Etre» lui... _Ses bras passaient sous mes épaules et il me soulevait légèrement tout en me pénétrant encore plus. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et son visage dans mon cou soufflait un air chaud qui me faisait paradoxalement frissonner. Je ne sentais que sa présence en moi, et j'en voulais encore plus. Ses grognements répondaient à mes gémissements que nous tentions d'atténuer, Karlyne dormant sur le même palier que nous. _Malgré la très bonne insonorisation des murs, ça me retenait beaucoup. _Mais j'avais du mal à me contenir quand Edward me faisait l'amour ainsi. Ses dents mordillaient ma chair, ses doigts me serraient à me marquer. Il accélérait et haletait de plus en plus. Mon sexe frémissait autour du sien et il venait plus profondément en moi, heurtant un point plus que sensible.

- Ouii !

- Bella... je...

Il libérait sa main et vint frictionner vivement mon clitoris, le pinçant doucement. Je me cambrais, me resserrant sur sa dureté.

- Edwaard...

- Bellaaa ! OH ! Ouiii !

Il éjaculait dans mon ventre, se libérant de sa jouissance. Il retombait contre moi, essoufflé, mais je devinais son sourire contre mon épaule. Je cherchais ses lèvres et nous échangions un nouveau baiser. Il appuyait son front contre le mien.

- Y a pas à dire... Ca soulage...  
J'éclatais de rire et le réembrassais.

- Je suis d'accord...

- On fermera la porte tous les soirs désormais !

- Je suis d'accord aussi !

Edward se retirait de moi et nous nous levions pour aller à ma salle de bain nous nettoyer sommairement avant de revenir au lit. Je me blottissais contre lui, nos corps nus collés l'un sur l'autre, installés sous la couette épaisse et moelleuse. En sentant le sommeil m'envahir, je songeais un instant que nous aurions dû aller rouvrir la porte pour qu'Alice puisse revenir dormir.

_Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me lever, bien au chaud dans les bras d'Edward. _Je voulais profiter de lui. De nous deux. L'inconvénient d'une immense famille comme la nôtre était que nous étions trop accaparés la journée, et j'avoue bien volontiers avoir besoin de séance de câlinages, de sa présence. Simplement de ses bras.

_Je n'avais de cesse de repenser à cette merveilleuse journée qu'était notre mariage. _Nous nous étions mariés il y a un an et demi, un 3 juin, jour de l'anniversaire de son papa, le Sergent Masen. Il aurait fêté ses 58 ans s'il n'avait pas été tué accidentellement à l'armée alors que mon compagnon était encore un tout petit enfant... Symboliquement, Edward avait tenu à marquer ce jour à sa manière, et j'avais tenu à notre mariage durant cette journée, afin qu'Elisabeth ait une chose heureuse à penser... Son ancien époux, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Bien sûr, elle était très heureuse avec Eric. _Mais le premier reste le premier... et nous ne pouvions l'en blâmer... _Mais notre stratégie avait marché. Ce jour-là, au lieu de penser à l'absence d'Edward Senior, elle avait marié son fils. Et les jours précédents l'union, elle s'était beaucoup investie et donnée dans ce mariage... Elle m'avait suivie pratiquement partout, chantonnant qu'elle aurait aimé un jour marier une fille. Fille qu'elle n'avait pas. Alors, ces choses qu'elle aurait dû faire avec une soeur d'Edward, elle les avait faites avec moi et Esmé. _Retouches de robe, choix de coiffure... tout ce que fait une mariée quatre jours avant son mariage. _Ma robe était magnifique et je la sortais souvent du carton, nostalgique. Une longue robe crème ample avec un simple bustier à une seule bretelle qui retenait la robe à mon épaule gauche. Les tissus et volants sous la robe étaient blancs. Je réalisais enfin le souhait de toute mon enfance : mettre une tenue de princesse. Mes cheveux avaient été relevés esthétiquement, maintenus par une barrette ornée d'une fine rose blanche. Comme mon bouquet, plein de roses blanches. Perchée sur des talons ivoires, je m'étais retrouvée à attendre, anxieuse, l'instant où je deviendrai une Masen. Rosalie et Angela avaient été mes témoins et Alice et Jerry, l'oncle d'Edward, les témoins du marié.

_Je me rappelle l'attente, dans la voiture. Apercevoir le monde de loin et ne pas sortir. Edward ne devait pas voir la robe. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous rentrés, j'avais enfin quitté ma cachette, plus flageolante que jamais. Carlisle était venu m'ouvrir la porte et j'apercevais dans ses yeux une certaine fierté. Et des larmes, aussi. Ce qui m'avait fait pleurer. J'allais changer mon monde... Bien sûr, je continuerai de voir ma famille, d'être la fille de mon père, la fille de ma mère, la soeur de mes soeurs et de mes frères, la nièce de mes oncles et tantes... mais j'allais devenir Mrs Masen. Et ça comptait beaucoup pour moi. _

_« Tu es prête, Bella ?»_

_Rosalie était arrivée, dans une splendide robe vert pâle. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes aussi. Une manie. Elle avait extirpé un mascara de son sac et m'avait remaquillée en un rien de temps, sans un mot. Papa était parti se placer devant l'entrée et un pleur avait glissé sur la joue de Rose. _

_« C'est moi qui suis censée pleurer... Pas toi !» avais-je soufflé._

_Elle avait alors éclaté en sanglots et m'avait serrée contre elle. Je m'étais laissée aller. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi on pleurait. Mais on le faisait ensemble, comme tout ce que nous avions toujours fait. Aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, Rose avait été là pour moi... Nous nous étions reculées l'une de l'autre pour rire en voyant nos visages striés de larmes et elle m'avait remise d'aplomb. _

_« Dieu merci, je suis waterproof !»_

_Rosalie avait ri, et m'avait embrassée. Puis, elle avait rejoint Emmett et tous deux étaient rentrés. Carlisle avait pris mon bras et quand la musique s'était élevée, nous avions avancé sous les yeux de tous les invités. La famille d'Edward, sa mère, son oncle Jerry, sa femme Elena et leurs cinq enfants, mais aussi Eric et ses fils Felix et Alexandre ainsi que les petites-amies de ces derniers. Sans oublier ma famille bien sûr, plus les parents d'Alice. Renée avait exigé d'être présente. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement ! De même que les habitants de La Push, sans oublier Jacob et Emily, en tant qu'amis. Nos amis également. Ben et Angela, Kate Denali et son petit-ami Johann. Plus étonnant, et malgré ce qui s'était passé, Tanya était venue pour accompagner Kate et Johann. Tanya avait changé. Elle s'était trouvée un chéri et était métamorphosée. Elle avait même quitté le nid familial pour avoir son propre appartement. Elle avait coupé les ponts avec cette peste d'Irina qui lui servait de soeur. Elle avait gagné au change. Nous ne passerions certainement pas nos vacances ensemble, mais elle était venue à la cérémonie et l'apéritif du mariage, sans toutefois rester au dîner. Il y avait également mes amis de fac, Betty et sa grand-mère. Et les amis qu'Edward s'était fait au lycée à Los Angeles quand il avait redoublé son année de Terminale. _

_Deux trois personnes en plus rajoutés par nos parents. Des connaissances de travail... Tout ce monde m'avait regardé avancer jusqu'à mon futur époux qui rayonnait dans un costume noir et une chemise blanche impeccables. Ses yeux verts pétillaient, et je ne voulais me rappeler que de ça ce jour-là. Quand Carlisle me confia à lui, toutes mes certitudes s'ancrèrent en lui. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. C'était juste nous. Et je n'avais pas eu peur de dire «oui, je le veux». Parce que, oui bon sang ! Je le voulais vraiment. Jamais je n'avais été aussi certaine de moi de toute ma vie. Et ces quelques phrases qui avaient changé ma vie :_

_«Isabella Marie Cullen... Voulez-vous prendre Edward Anthony Masen ici présent pour époux ? _

_- Oui, je le veux !_

_- Edward Anthony Masen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Cullen ici présente ?_

_- Oui, je le veux ! _

_Il m'avait passé au doigt un anneau qui scellait toutes nos promesses, et j'avais fait le même geste. _

_Sans doute, sans regret, sans angoisse... J'étais devenue Isabella Masen. _

Et encore aujourd'hui, à revoir les pétales de rose blanches s'envoler à notre sortie de l'église sous les flashs du photographe et nos familles qui n'en formaient désormais plus qu'une, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Edward me sortait de mes souvenirs en ronflant discrètement. Je pouffais de rire le plus doucement possible et me redressais sur un coude pour mieux le voir endormi, tel un bébé, les yeux clos, paisible. Sans oublier son alliance. J'ai une vie heureuse. Je ne le cache pas. Je me rallongeais contre lui le plus possible, intercalant nos jambes. Il bougeait faiblement. La vie m'a gâtée. Et elle avait gâté toute ma famille...

_Personne n'a à se plaindre... et j'espère sincèrement que ça va durer très longtemps ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

- Voilà c'est bon, j'suis en bas...

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella ?»

- J'arrivais pas à dormir dans la tienne !

« Pourquoi ? Ca y pue ?»

_J'avais oublié que j'avais épousé un poète ! _

- Non, mais je n'arrivais pas à y dormir, c'est tout !

« J'te manque ?»

Je pouvais presque entendre le triomphe dans sa voix.

- Pas... DU TOUT !

« Je sais que j'te manque !»

- Bien sûr que tu me manques !

Un petit silence fit suite à ma déclaration.

- Jazz' ? T'es toujours là ?

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas !»

- T'es à l'hôtel ?

« Non... L'avion a été retardé en fait au décollage, du coup une heure de retard enfin bon tu connais le plan quoi ! Et là, j'attends que les gars aient récupéré tout le matos ! Forcément, faut l'autorisation de transfert et tout ! J'te raconte pas le merdier !»

- Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

« Ben j'espère pas, parce que j'ai franchement envie de pisser et ça commence à devenir légèrement irritant !»

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas pisser ? Y a bien des chiottes à l'aéroport !

« Ma douce, j'attendrai d'être à l'hôtel !»

- Pourquoi ?

« J'suis sûr à 99,7% que si je la sors ici par ce froid, je la perds sans m'en rendre compte !»

J'éclatais de rire.

«Hey, te moque pas! Ca serait compliqué pour la recoudre après !»

- Mon pauvre bébé ! Garde-la au chaud !

« Ca caille vraiment ! J'suis certain qu'elle a rétréci même !»

- T'es bien un mec tiens ! Ton sexe, ton sexe, ton sexe !

« Surveille ton langage tu veux ? J'ai une petite soeur de 4 ans dans la même maison que toi !»

- Elle dort ! Tout le monde dort ! Sauf Bella et Edward, je crois qu'ils se reproduisent !

« Il est quelle heure là ?»

- Ici, il est 2h40 ! Pourquoi, il est quelle heure en Russie ?

« 13h30 passées ! D'ailleurs j'ai faim ! »

- Ca fait 11h de décalage ça ?

« Bonne réponse fillette ! Tu as le droit de revenir demain pour une autre épreuve de Je-calcule-le-décalage-horaire-plus-vite-que-mon-ombre, animée par l'incroyable Jasper Cullen !»

- La neige n'a pas fait fondre ton cerveau à ce que je vois !

« Le froid gèle mes circuits géniaux ! Oh heey ! Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé dans l'avion ?»

- Non...

« Une hôtesse de l'air m'a demandé un autographe ! Diingue !»

- T'es sérieux ?

« Un peu mon n'veu... enfin ma femme ! J'étais vert ! On était assis pépère, on prenait nos petits plateaux repas bien dégueulasses, elle s'approche toute fébrile. Bonjour vous êtes bien le producteur Jasper Cullen ? J'aime beaucoup votre travail et vos trois premiers films m'ont beaucoup émue. Je peux avoir un autographe ?»

- Mais oui, t'es un p'tit génie !

« Je sais, je sais ! Tiens, voilà les gars ! J'vais pouvoir aller au pipi!»

- On se rappelle ?

« Ouais... Ca va péter le forfait, mais ouais !»

- Ben dis-le si ça te fait chier de m'appeler !

« Mais non ma douceur, mais non ! J'ai pris un truc international. J'essayerai de t'appeler d'ici dimanche mais je t'enverrai des mails, y a des postes internet à l'hôtel parce que Luke va faire le site officiel du film d'ici donc il doit bien avoir le net pour bosser !»

- Ok ! Bon courage, travaillez bien !

« Ouais merci ! On va essayer... Demain on va prendre connaissance des lieux puis on va voir comment on peut faire... Faut qu'on visite les studios enfin un paquet de merde quoi ! Rien de bien passionnant !»

- Faut passer par là pour devenir une star !

« T'as tout compris ! Bon allez... ma p'tite Alice...»

- Oui mon grand Jasper ! File !

« Ouais... J't'embrasse ! Au fait bébé...»

- Oui ?

« Tu restes cool hein ? Deux mois ça va vite passer !»

- Ca va...

« Me dis pas que ça va alors que je sais très bien que si t'es allée avec Edward et Bella, c'est que ma piaule te déprimait ! J'ai bien vu hier comment t'étais...»

- Ouais... Mais bon ça fait bizarre...

« Ouais je sais ma douceur... Ca m'fait bizarre aussi... Il a intérêt à ce que sa fille assure à l'autre, parce que si c'est pas le cas, j'te jure qu'il va m'entendre et qu'elle va m'avoir sur le dos aussi !»

- Il a fait passer ses intérêts avant les tiens... c'est normal...

« Il a pas vraiment dû se donner la peine de regarder ton boulot ! J'l'ai encore en travers de la gorge !»

- Fais attention que ça n'interfère pas sur la qualité de ton job !

« Non... J'saurai faire la part des choses... Allez... J'te rappelle...»

- Ok... Repose-toi bien !

« Juré ! A plus !»

- Salut...

« Alice ?»

- Ouais ?

Un petit silence se fit entendre.

« Non... Rien...»

- Je t'aime moi aussi ! souriais-je.

Je l'entendis rire doucement.

« Ouais... Tu me connais trop bien... Bonne nuit !»

- J'attends ton mail !

Je coupais la conversation, mon sourire ne s'évanouissait pas de mon visage. _C'est décidément trop bon de l'entendre ! C'est comme si je retrouvais ma place quelque part... _La porte du salon s'ouvrait sur Carlisle, qui était habillé.

- Alice ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Jasper vient d'appeler.

- Il est bien arrivé ?

- Oui, très bien ! Mis à part qu'il a très froid, il a l'air en forme !

- C'est une bonne chose... Tu devrais monter te coucher !

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, je vais rester un peu ici.

_Je savais très bien qu'Edward et Bella ne voulaient pas trop de moi en haut. Je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer... après tout... Ils sont un couple... ils ont besoin de temps à eux... Mais je ne voulais pas remonter dans la chambre de Jazz sans lui ! _

- Bien sûr ! Tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux !

- Merci Carlisle ! Vous partez ?

Il attrapait son manteau.

- Oui, je viens d'être bipé. Une urgence, y a eu un accident assez important sur l'autoroute et ils n'ont pas assez de médecins...

- Oh... Ca ira ?

- J'espère !

Il s'éloignait dans le couloir et je me saisissais de la télécommande pour allumer l'écran plat et trouver une chaine qui passait quelque chose de sympa. Mais bon... _A part les Pierrafeu, la nuit c'est pourri ! _Je m'allongeais dans le canapé, la tête contre un oreiller et installais le plaid sur mes cuisses. Carlisle revint avec une couette et s'approchait pour me couvrir.

- Mets ça, tu risques d'attraper froid !

- Merci doc' ! Vous êtes extra !

- Si je te rends malade à Jasper, il va me tuer !

Il se penchait et déposait un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

- A tout à l'heure !

- Merci doc' ! C'est vous le meilleur ! Bon courage !

Je regardais cet homme blond s'éloigner et fermer la porte du salon, puis celle de l'entrée. J'entendais sa berline quitter le garage, puis avancer lentement dans la ruelle plongée dans l'obscurité. _Carlisle, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Comme son fils d'ailleurs... _


	6. Chapter 6 : Mépris

**Bonsoir à toutes!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je me hâte de vous poster ce chapitre... Promis, on va encore avoir un petit peu d'attente entre chaque chapitre mais dès que j'aurai avancé, vous aurez une chapitre par dizaine de jours... **

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup beaucoup pour tous vos messages au précédent chapitre =) C'est toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver ! Je suis SÛRE que vous allez aimer ce chapitre... et je suis SÛRE aussi que revoir notre vieil ami vous fera bondir... de plaisir sûrement mdrrrrrrr**

**Je ne m'éternise pas trop, mon week-end risque d'être rock'n'roll avec le boulot, donc je vous embrasse, file dans mon lit et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture =)**

**Prenez soin de vous**

**Tiffany.**

**..::..**

**- Chapitre 6 : Mépris - **

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Et voilà ! Moscou, Russie. _Moscou, Russie, au moins -90°C dehors ! Au moins hein... _Dieu merci, les hôtels connaissent le chauffage !

- Bon comment on s'organise Will ?

- Ben on se pose, on se réchauffe et on voit après !

- J'vais défaire ma valise ! J'espère qu'ils ont loué un quarante étoiles parce que ça va fumer !

- Y en a seulement quatre !

- Fait chier !

Nous entrions dans le hall de l'hôtel pour récupérer les clés de nos piaules. Todd s'approchait, suivit par une brune de sa taille, aux yeux vert.

- Ah Jasper, William ! Vous êtes arrivés enfin !

- Ouais on a fait comme on a pu !

- Bien... Je vous présente ma fille, Maeva, la responsable en chef des costumes pour notre film !

_Alors c'est elle la fameuse «et très talentueuse, la meilleure de sa génération, costumière»... Mouais... mouais mouais mouais ! Ben elle me fait plutôt l'impression d'une bonne pistonnée celle-là ! _

- Maeva je te présente William Fremont, notre assistant cameraman, et Jasper Cullen, mon assistant-production !

Elle me tendait la main immédiatement.

- Ravie de vous connaître Monsieur Cullen ! J'ai adoré votre premier film ! Il était remarquable d'authenticité.

_«Remarquable d'authenticité...»... c'était bien la première fois qu'on me le sortait ça !_ On m'avait sorti «à chier «, «manque d'implication «... mais pas remarquable d'authenticité !

- Bon 'scusez-moi, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'vais aller dans ma chambre, faut que j'aille me doucher !

Je récupérais mon sac et filais dans le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur.

_Elle a intérêt à assurer la p'tite, parce que j'vais pas la rater ! Il a pas voulu d'Alice, ben très bien ! J'espère juste qu'il sait à qui il a dit «non» ! Quant à dire que Maeva est la meilleure de sa génération... Impossible parce que c'est Alice la meilleure ! _

J'entrais dans ma chambre. Bon ben ça va ! Un lit deux places, histoire de s'étaler ! _J'pourrais le faire tranquillement sans avoir peur d'écraser Alice ! _Une salle de bains sympa, avec trois vitres donnant sur un lac. _Sympa, sympa ! _Le cadre boisé avait tous ses charmes. J'ouvrais mon sac et déballais mes affaires dans le placard et la commode. _Puisqu'on est là, autant s'installer ! _

Et hop voilà je déposais mon petit boxer sur le lit pour filer sous la douche.

**-::-**

- Bon concrètement, il faut qu'on décide des sites !

- Kamtchaka ! J'veux faire une caméra aérienne en hélico là !

- Une caméra aérienne ? J'en avais pas prévu moi !

- Et ben maintenant t'en prévois une !

- Cullen...

- Ah écoute hein ! Si tu veux du spectaculaire en images pour ton générique, il nous faut survoler ces volcans ! Tu imagines l'impact ?

Todd soupirait. _Mais tu peux mon chou ! Moi je suis sûr de mon idée ! _

- Ok mais tu te démerdes pour louer le matériel et t'organiser avec la deuxième équipe pour faire ta cam !

- C'est déjà tout vu ! Paul et Luan ont déjà bossé avec moi sur mon dernier tournage, ils seront ravis de faire cette prise aérienne !

Todd soufflait.

- On m'avait prévenu que t'as des idées bien arrêtées !

- Ouais et c'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi ! Bon... A part les volcans, on fait quoi ?

Ca a duré deux heures leurs conneries ! _Ce genre de trucs, tu les prépares AVANT de partir... parce que imagine qu'on n'obtienne pas les autorisations pour tourner ? On fait quoi ? Ben on rentre à la casba directement, sans passer par la case départ... Et on ne touche pas vingt milles dollars... on les rend ! _

Puis, la fille de Todd approchait avec un dossier, et un sourire niais.

- Ma fille va vous montrer ses esquisses pour les acteurs ! Maeva chérie, tu nous montres ton talent ?

_Oui Maeva chérie, montre-nous ton talent tiens... _Elle sortait des feuilles à dessin avec des costumes détaillés, classés par acteur. Elle nous étalait tout un tas de robes pour notre actrice principale, Arly.

- J'ai pensé que je pouvais m'inspirer d'une robe simple, pour lui donner un côté plus léger, plus appréciable ! J'ai aussi pensé que nous pouvions harmoniser les couleurs de ses robes avec le contexte de l'environnement autour d'elle : du marron, du blanc, des touches de vert...

- Excellente idée ! Qu'en a pensé Arly ?

- Je lui ai envoyé les esquisses par mail mais elle ne m'a pas répondu... Quant à Theo, j'ai dessiné ses affaires dans le même ton et des couleurs similaires, pour obtenir une certaine harmonie et ne pas jurer avec le contexte !

_On lui foutra une palme pour cette idée ! Elle a dû avoir Bac +10 pour sortir sa science ! _

- Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

J'attrapais les feuilles pour examiner de plus près. _Mouais... c'est sûr... y a d'la matière... mais bon ! _

- C'est parfait Maeva !

- Merci papa ! Et vous Monsieur Cullen ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Bien, pour être honnête, j'en pense que c'est pas mal, que ça passera sûrement très bien, mais ça reste classique... Un costume doit parler, doit évoquer des choses aux spectateurs. Si tu colles un costume de pocahontas à Cruella, ça n'aura aucun sens ! Là, on part dans l'optique d'un frère et d'une soeur qui traversent la Russie pour atteindre Moscou et gagner suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir faire soigner leur petite-soeur. Tu crois qu'une famille sans le sou qui vit au fin fond de la Russie peut avoir une robe «légère» ? Dans ce genre de situation, pour une famille pauvre aux parents décédés, la soeur a sûrement récupéré les robes de sa mère. Il est probable que le frère porte également des anciens textiles de son père. Il nous faut quelque chose de plus ancien, de plus rustique. De plus abîmé aussi. Il faut que le vêtement parle. Qu'il dise qu'il a traversé des années, qu'il a été porté par plusieurs personnes... C'est à la fois un trophée, et aussi un symbole ! Quand, à la fin, elle enlèvera sa robe pour passer celle plus chic, il faut qu'il y ait de l'émotion dans son regard...

Maeva fit une drôle de tête. _Ben oui chérie mais si tu veux progresser, faut accepter les critiques ! Pour mon premier film, on a traité ma production de travail de «fumiste enragé»... et ben j'ai survécu ! _

- Il faut que je refasse ?

Je levais les mains.

- C'est pas moi qui ais décidé de qui serait la chef costumière donc je pense que ton père est le mieux placé pour te dire ce que tu dois faire... Maintenant, si vous permettez, je voudrais aller appeler ma femme. On se voit demain, 9h ! Bonne soirée...

Sans plus attendre, je me levais. Rapidement pourtant, je fus rattrapé par mon producteur.

- Hey Cullen !

- Ouais Todd ?

J'attrapais mon paquet de cigarettes et en allumais une.

- A quoi tu joues là ?

- J'te demande pardon ?

- Avec le boulot de Maeva ! Ses esquisses sont très bonnes !

- Ouais, c'est sûr ! Mais elle m'a demandé un avis et je lui ai donné ! Point !

Je prenais une bouffée de ma clope. _Ouais promis, demain j'arrête ! _

- Tu vas être comme ça tout le tournage à la démonter dès qu'elle fera quelque chose ?

_Il me cherche lui ! _

- Je serai professionnel !

- Ta femme n'a travaillé avec personne d'autres que toi... Elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience...

- Ta fille a bossé avec UN réalisateur en dehors de toi, et c'était ton demi-frère !

Il soupirait. _Toujours se renseigner un maximum sur les personnes avec qui on entretient des relations professionnelles : TOUJOURS ! _

- Ecoute Jasper... ta femme a sûrement beaucoup de talent, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas la meilleure costumière ! La prendre aurait été faire du favoritisme !

- C'est pas ce que tu as fait toi là p'tètre ?

Un instant, il resta silencieux. Puis il reculait.

- Il serait mieux que tu rentres dans ta chambre... Le décalage horaire, l'avion... On en reparlera demain à tête reposée ! Bonne nuit Jasper !

_Autrement dit, casse-toi ! _

- Ouais c'est ça... Bonne nuit !

Je tirais sur ma cigarette rapidement pour la terminer, et rentrer dans ma piaule. _Quelle journée mes enfants ! Mais quelle journée ! _Je déballais mes affaires. J'ai besoin d'écrire... réfléchir à mon scénario. _Quand je mettrai sur pieds mon propre film bâtit de A à Z, les personnes qui y bosseront seront les meilleures dans leurs domaines ! Les meilleures ! Alice en tête de gondole ! _

Bon, où il est passé ce putain de...

_Dans ma chambre ! ET MERDE ! _

J'attrapais mon portable pour composer le numéro de chez mes parents. _Punaise j'espère juste que le cahier est pas resté là-bas... _

- Allo ?

- P'pa ? C'est Jazz !

- Hey Jasper ! Comment tu vas ? Alors, tu es bien arrivé ? C'est bien là-bas, t'as pu commencer à travailler ?

- Ouais ouais... dis-moi, Alice est là ?

- Je crains qu'elle ne soit en train de dormir... Elle a regardé la télé tard...

- Merde, il est quelle heure ?

- 9h tout juste...

- Bon, passe-là moi !

- Elle dort Jasper...

- Je sais, passe là moi !

- Moi je veux bien mais si elle est colère parce que tu l'as réveillé, ce ne sera pas de ma faute !

- T'en fais pas p'pa ! Y a eu des soirs où on s'est couchés beaucoup plus tard, et je l'ai eu réveillé beaucoup plus tôt que ça et elle ne disait rien... c'était même le contraire si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

_Je ne comptais plus nos réveils cochons ! C'est franchement mieux qu'être tiré de son sommeil par une sonnerie stridente, pas vrai ? _J'préfère entendre hurler de plaisir Alice, qu'entendre le TUTUTUTUTUTUT du réveil !

- Stop ça va ! Ca ne me regarde pas ! J'te la passe...

- Merci ! J'enverrai un mail à Rose, elle aura qu'à vous l'imprimer !

J'écoutais mon père réveiller ma femme et sa petite voix enrouée par le sommeil me fit sourire.

- Jasper c'est toi ?

- Salut bébé ! Excuse-moi de te réveiller...

- C'est pas grave...

Elle gémissait et je la devinais en train de se frotter le visage tel un petit chaton, tentant de paraître réveillée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai complètement zappé mon cahier aux USA j'crois...

- Oui... Je l'ai trouvé... Tu veux que je te l'envoie par la poste ?

- Non... S'il se perdait, j'y survivrais pas ! C'était juste pour être sûr qu'il est là-bas !

- Oui... Je l'ai posé sur la table de chevet de ta chambre...

- T'es un amour...

- Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

- J'ai l'impression que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir...

- Attends...

J'entendais le bruit du drap et elle reprit la parole.

- Je me redressais... Dis-moi ce qui va pas...

- La fille de Bredgner est une putain de pistonnée...

- Comme moi !

- Ouais mais toi t'es une pistonnée qui a du talent !

- C'est vraiment mauvais ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Ca manque d'âme... J'essayerai de te les scanner pour t'envoyer ça et que tu me dises ce que t'en penses...

- Jazz ?

- Ouais ?

- Essaie de faire confiance aux autres, parce que sinon tu ne dureras pas !

_Elle en a de bonnes, elle ! _

- Je sais ce que toi tu sais faire...

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait les costumes et tu dois t'adapter à cette fille, que ça te plaise ou pas !

- Et ben ça me plaît pas !

- Jasper...

Elle soupirait.

- Tu sais que tu vas m'angoisser encore plus ?

- Pourquoi ?

_Merci sympa j'suis pas là et je l'angoisse ! _

- Parce que tu es loin, tu fais quelque chose qui te contrarie avec des personnes qui semblent te prendre à contrepieds... Et je sais que je vais t'énerver, mais tu vas te buter, te borner, rester dans tes idées et te mettre tout le monde à dos, comme à chaque fois que t'es contrarié et ça finira par mal se passer...

_Charmant... Et ben si elle le sent comme ça..._

- Heureusement que j'appelais pour que tu me rassures...

- Jasper, tu sais très bien que je suis toujours avec toi ! Mais je sais que la remise en question n'est pas ton fort !

- Ouais... Bon écoute, j'vais raccrocher, désolé de t'avoir réveillé !

- Jasper !

- Quoi ?

Mon ton s'était durci. _Le drame dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle a raison ! Ca m'énerve déjà ! _

- J'aurais vraiment voulu être avec toi...

- Ouais... Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que tu sois là...J'te rappelle dès que j'peux...

- D'accord...

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Non... Rien...

- Tu m'aimes ? Moi aussi je t'aime !

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix, ses yeux malicieux.

- Ca tu le sais que j't'aime... Juste... rendors-toi et fais de beaux rêves... Je veille sur toi même si j'suis pas là...

- Heureusement que tu veilles sur moi... Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin, je saute dans le premier avion...

- Non, tu vas passer Noël avec ta famille, tes parents et tout le monde, et tu les emmerderas un peu pour la forme pour moi, promis ?

Je l'entendis rire et d'un coup, d'un seul, le soleil se levait de nouveau pour moi.

- Promis...

Et bientôt, elle raccrochait, me laissant seul, sans cahier et surtout sans femme...

_Ca va être long... très long... Trop ? _

**..::..**

**Point de vue Edward.**

- Je t'avais dit que les tartines de nutella avant de te coucher, ça ne ferait rien de bon !

Bella vomissait dans la bassine et je lui tenais les cheveux.

- Je vais chercher ton père !

J'enfilais un pull et quittais la chambre pour descendre en bas. Carlisle passait à ce moment-là.

- Urgence docteur ! Bella est malade, elle vomit...

Esmé, qui ramenait une panière de linge, soupirait.

- Avec tout ce qu'elle a mangé...

- Gastro !

Carlisle fit un détour par son bureau et revenait avec sa trousse pour me suivre en haut. Ma femme sortait de la salle de bains et vacillait, pâle.

- Viens t'allonger...

Carlisle l'examinait, lui fit tirer la langue pour regarder.

- J'en étais sûr... Jolie gastro ma fille, à la diète !

Elle ronchonnait et se blottissait sous les couettes, visiblement fatiguée.

- Je vais aller te chercher des cachets à la pharmacie... Essaie de te reposer et ne mange strictement rien ! Edward, tu peux aller lui chercher un verre dégazé de coca au cas où elle aurait soif...

Je retournais à la cuisine pour chercher la boisson et touillais pour enlever les bulles. Karlyne était en pyjama devant la télé et mangeait son bol de céréales.

- Edward t'es réveillé ?

- Salut...

- Elle est où ma soeur ?

- Elle se repose, elle est malade...

- Ooohh... Je peux lui faire un bisou ?

- Non... C'est une gastro et tu pourrais l'attraper et vomir ! Alors tu restes bien sagement en bas !

En grimpant, je croisais Alice qui semblait contrariée et manquait me rentrer dedans.

- Hey !

- Oh pardon... J't'avais pas vu !

- Ca va ? Ton chevalier blond te manque ?

- Je le sens pas ce séjour en Russie... Il va finir par se mettre toute l'équipe à dos s'il continue ! Ca lui pend au nez...

- T'en fais pas, il fait le dur comme ça mais il finira par travailler dans le sens des autres...

- J'espère... Y a quelqu'un en bas ?

- Ouais, Karlyne qui prend son petit-déjeuner en regardant les dessins animés ! Esmé est dans la buanderie...

- Bon, je vais aller manger des céréales avec Karlyne... Elle est malade Bella ? Je l'ai entendu vomir !

- Gastro... Ca m'étonne même pas !

- Ouh la gastro, c'est tellement sexy !

Je ne pus retenir un rire et retournais dans la chambre. Bella s'endormait, alors je préférais poser le verre de coca et descendre en bas pour ne pas la déranger. Alice était assise à côté de Karlyne dans le canapé, toutes deux face à la télé avec une couverture sur leurs jambes, en train de manger leurs céréales. _J'me demande laquelle des deux est la plus gamine ! _Je m'asseyais à côté de ma meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Alice levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant et me regardait.

- Pinou le lapin et les carottes perdues...

Je me retenais d'éclater de rire. _Pa-ssionnant ! _

- Hum... T'adores ça j'parie hein !

- Tu peux pas t'imaginer...

Au même moment, Karlyne éclatait de rire en voyant les petites carottes s'animer et s'enfuir à toute hâte, sous les yeux étonnés du lapin. _Sans blague ? Moi aussi ça m'étonnerait si je voyais des carottes s'enfuir... _

- C'était soit ça, soit Dora l'exploratrice ! Mais elle m'a laissée le choix !

- C'est tellement noble de sa part !

- Oh oui !

Esmé réapparut dans le salon quelques instants plus tard.

- On devrait vous prendre en photo tous les trois... souriait-elle.

- Maman, j'en veux plus !

Esmé revint récupérer le bol de sa fille pour le ranger.

- Edward ? Elisabeth a appelé ce matin, elle voudrait que tu l'accompagnes faire des achats... Elle voudrait offrir un blouson à Eric mais elle n'est pas certaine de la taille et comme vous avez un peu la même corpulence...

Je me levais pour aller m'habiller.

- Elle a donné une heure ?

- 10h30 !

- Merci Esmé !

Je me préparais alors pour rejoindre ma mère, et en moins de trente minutes, je me retrouvais devant ma maison d'enfance. _Cette maison que j'avais détesté, puis aimé une fois que Marcus en était parti... _

Dans le salon, ma mère remettait un peu d'ordre et époussetait la photo de mon père.

- Salut M'man !

- Ah tu es là chéri, parfait !

Elle m'embrassait et terminait de passer le chiffon sur le cadre. _Cette photo était la seule qui était restée depuis Marcus, et même encore maintenant qu'Eric vivait ici, elle y était. Ma mère n'oublierait jamais mon père... _Elisabeth soupirait.

- Ton père me plaisait beaucoup dans cet uniforme... Il était si impressionnant quand il revenait en permission et qu'il passait le pas de cette porte... J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait sortir de ma poitrine à chaque fois...

Elle souriait à ce père décédé, ce père emporté par une balle perdue lors d'un entraînement. _Ces moments étaient rares depuis qu'Eric avait intégré sa vie... et ça n'était pas plus mal ! Eric est de ces hommes qui font le bien autour d'eux ! _

- M'man...

- Je sais je sais ! Tu n'aimes pas la nostalgie et je te comprends ! Alors, on y va ? Je voudrais offrir à Eric un blouson mais je voudrais être sûre qu'il lui aille !

- Je vais jouer les mannequins encore une fois ! souriais-je.

Elle me tapotait l'épaule.

- Tu aurais pu être largement mannequin !

- Ca m'excite pas des masses honnêtement !

_Me trimballer en caleçon, le paquet à la vue de tous, devant un parterre de journalistes... Bof bof ! _

Nous trainions dans le centre commercial depuis près d'une heure. J'avais essayé trois blousons, ma mère ne parvenait pas à se décider.

- Tu pourrais les prendre en photo avec ton portable et les envoyer à Felix et Alexandre pour qu'ils te donnent leurs avis pour leur père ?

- J'sais pas si Felix répondra mais on verra !

Rapidement, j'envoyais deux MMS aux enfants d'Eric pour avoir leurs avis. Elisabeth m'entraînait dans la cafétéria pour me payer un café en attendant. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, comme avant. Comme avant mon déménagement, mon mariage... _Ces moments me manquaient... _Mon téléphone sonnait. Alexandre.

- Alex préfère la veste grise !

- Et Felix ?

- Il me répondra sûrement à la prochaine lune !

Mais pour me faire mentir, il m'envoya un texto juste après.

- Bon lui, il dit la noire !

- Et toi, tu crois que laquelle irait le mieux à Eric ?

- J'hésite entre la bleue et la noire... La noire, il aime bien il s'habille souvent avec du noir ! Ca passe partout c'est bien !

- T'as raison ! La noire ! Tu dis merci aux garçons et tu leur dis que s'ils veulent venir manger demain midi, qu'ils m'appellent !

Nous nous dirigions aux caisses quand j'aperçus une silhouette que je n'aimais pas vraiment.

- Edward ? Tu vas où ?

- Attends... Prends une place à la caisse, j'reviens...  
Je m'avançais dans le rayon multimédia en suivant cet homme grand et mince, aux cheveux mi-longs. Quand il se retournait, je reconnus Marcus. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là cette espèce de raclure ? _Sans qu'il ne m'aperçoive, je retournais auprès de ma mère.

- Ca va chéri ?

- Marcus est en ville ?

_J'arrive pas à le croire putain ! _Le visage de ma mère s'assombrissait.

- Oui... Il a été affecté au remplacement du pasteur Wrench à Forks mais il habite encore ici à Port Angeles...

- Ca me dépasse qu'un mec pareil puisse encore exercer !

Elisabeth ne répondit pas et posait ses courses sur le tapis. Je l'y aidais mais bientôt, j'entendis la caissière d'à côté parler.

- Monsieur, passez avec ma collègue à côté, je vais fermer !

La voix de Marcus s'élevait.

- Je crains de ne pas le pouvoir...

- Ecoutez Monsieur... Je sais que vous avez posé toutes vos affaires, mais je dois aller en réserve maintenant...

- Et moi je vous dis que je ne peux pas aller sur cette caisse, parce que voyez-vous cette dame et ce jeune homme m'ont attaqué en justice il y a trois ans et demi de ça, et je me retrouve avec une ordonnance du juge m'interdisant de les approcher à moins de 500m... Mais il n'y a de toute façon pas 500 mètres entre la caisse du fond et celle d'en haut...! Je vais donc devoir rester à votre caisse et retarder votre probable petite pause blabla déguisée en changement de poste, avec vos charmantes collègues...

Les deux employées du magasin se regardaient et nous fixaient. Elisabeth tentait de masquer son trouble.

- La solution serait que Monsieur et Madame Masen partent rapidement, parce que même à cette distance, je peux me rendre coupable d'infraction et me retrouver en prison et leur payer une forte amende s'ils vont se plaindre au commissariat...

Je me retournais vers lui.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que t'as pas changé !

- Je ne fais que tenter de disposer de toutes les conditions pour respecter la loi et préserver mon compte en banque de façon à ne pas avoir à te verser un seul centime de plus !

Elisabeth rangeait ses affaires dans une grande poche et refermait son sac.

- Edward, viens... Laisse-le !

- Ma pauvre Elisabeth... A ce que je vois, tes méthodes avec lui n'ont guère changées depuis la dernière fois...

_Il est né pour faire chier son peuple ce mec, c'est pas possible autrement ! Et moi, ça me chauffe ! _

- Edward !

Elle m'entraînait vers le hall sous les yeux des clients.

- Il est comme ça à chaque fois que tu le croises ?

Ma mère ouvrait le coffre de sa voiture.

- L'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris !

- Comment t'as pu passer de papa à ce truc ?

- Il n'était pas comme ça à l'époque... Tiens... Aide-moi à ranger les sacs !

Tout en mettant les affaires dans la voiture, je continuais à réfléchir à ça.

- Il était loin d'être comme ça quand je l'ai connu... Il était prévenant, gentil...

- Il a pas un jumeau, t'es sûre ? Ou alors, c'est devenu un putain de schizophrène !

- Edward !

- C'est marrant, quand je le vois, j'ai le poing qui me démange !

Elisabeth fermait le coffre vivement.

- Tu gardes ton poing dans ta poche ! Je te rappelle que si tu n'as eu aucune sanction juridique, il n'en reste pas moins que si tu t'attaques à lui, il peut entamer des poursuites contre toi et tu serais condamné ! Alors serre le poing et tais-toi !

_Bien général ! Foutu Marcus ! _J'entrais dans la voiture et allumais le contact en attendant ma mère.

Rapidement, je nous ramenais à la maison des Cullen.

- Et tu crois que si j'achète une poupée vaudou, je serai condamné pour ça ?

Elisabeth souriait et secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu es infernal ! Ton père aussi voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, même quand il savait qu'il avait tord !

- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé voir Marcus se retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux ! Il en aurait jubilé !

Quand j'ouvris la porte de chez mes beaux-parents, deux tornades blondes se jetèrent sur nous.

- Salut les filles !

- Salut Edward !

- Salut tonton ! Salut Madame Elisabeth !

- Nous on va jouer dehors !

Elles quittèrent la maison aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, et Emmett arrivait en courant.

- EMMA ! SHANNA ! LES MANTEAUX ! OUH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Avec la porte entrouverte, nous entendions les petites rigoler et partir à toute vitesse dans le jardin. Elisabeth soupirait.

- Oh seigneur... Ce sont deux coups de vent !

- Ne m'en parlez pas... Elles sont là depuis dix minutes et la maison est déjà sans dessus-dessous ! souriait Esmé.

Au milieu du salon, Karlyne et Alice étaient allongées sur le tapis, en train d'empiler des cubes en bois appartenant à la petite soeur de Bella

- Tu retombes en enfance ?

- Je m'ennuie... Personne ne veut jouer avec moi ! boudait Alice.

- Mais si moi je veux bien jouer avec toi ! s'exclamait Karlyne.

- T'es bien la seule !

Nous éclations de rire.

- T'es entrain de régresser, Al' ! Attention !

- Bla-bla-blaaaa !

Carlisle semblait très amusé.

- On va peut-être devoir la réinscrire en maternelle d'ici le retour de Jasper, non ?

- Y a des chances !

Alice nous fit une grimace et Karlyne l'imitait, puis toutes deux reprenaient leur jeu.

**::..**

Bella était assise dans le lit, assez pâle. Elle buvait un bouillon de légumes que sa mère avait préparé dans un bol pour elle. Elle le terminait et le posait sur la table de chevet. _Pratiquement dix jours qu'elle est à la diète... _

- Ca va mieux ?

- Bof... Edward...

- Oui ?

Je m'allongeais sur le lit face à elle.

- J'ai du retard...

- Du retard sur ?

_Attatattends... du retard comme... DU RETARD ?_

- Quoi ? Attends... T'es...

- Je crois... Enfin... Je ne sais pas si c'est une simple gastro...

Mon coeur s'accélérait vivement. _Du retard... Les nausées, la fatigue... Elle..._

- Tu peux m'emmener à la pharmacie ? Autant qu'on sache...

- Bien sûr...

_Putain... Attends... Bella, enceinte ? _Je me relevais, manquant de me prendre les pieds dans la couverture.

- Edward... Ca va ?

- Oui... Excuse-moi... C'est juste que...

Elle m'attrapait la main et la serrait, m'adressant un petit sourire.

- Attendons d'être sûrs !

- Ouais... T'as raison...

Mais déjà, je l'imaginais prendre du poids, caresser un ventre rond qui abriterait un bout de nous deux... Je ne parvenais plus à contenir les battements de mon coeur. J'inspirais et expirais fortement, soufflant un bon coup. Au rez-de-chaussée, Carlisle était sur l'ordinateur, tandis qu'Esmé regardait un livre avec Karlyne.

- Vous sortez ?

- Oui... On va faire un tour, Bella voudrait prendre l'air !

Carlisle fronçait les sourcils mais ne disait rien. _On avait été si transparents que ça ? _

- D'accord... Vous rentrez dans longtemps ?

- Non... Trente minutes tout au plus...

- Bonne promenade !

- Merci...

J'embarquais ma femme dans la voiture et conduisais jusqu'à la première pharmacie que je croisais. Dans le véhicule, Bella était silencieuse. Je me garais et nous entrions ensemble, main dans la main.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour... Je voudrais un test de grossesse... Le plus fiable que vous avez si possible... merci...

La voix de ma femme chevrotait et je la ramenais contre moi, tremblant. La pharmacienne nous ramenait une boite rectangulaire.

- Ces tests ne sont jamais fiables à 100%, je vous recommande malgré tout de faire une prise de sang si c'est pour vous...

- Oui, bien sûr !

Bella payait et attrapait le petit sachet.

- Euh excusez-moi... est-ce qu'on peut en avoir un deuxième ?

La professionnelle me souriait et me tendait un autre tube.

- C'est... si jamais...

- Je comprends !

J'ignorais ce qui m'avait poussé à en demander un deuxième. _L'angoisse ? Le besoin de certitude ? Rien ne serait plus fiable qu'une prise de sang de toute façon ! _Bella les rangeait dans son sac et de retour à la maison, nous montions tous deux la boule au ventre, à la salle de bain à l'étage, sans souffler mot à personne. Bella dépliait les tubes et lisait les instructions, puis s'enfermait dans les toilettes. J'attrapais la notice du premier test qu'elle avait avec elle.

_« Une bande bleue, vous n'êtes pas enceinte._

_Deux bandes bleues, vous êtes enceinte. «_

Peu de temps après, j'entendis la chasse d'eau et Bella, plus blanche que jamais, sortait de la petite pièce.

- Il faut attendre...

- Je sais...

Je ne savais pas trop dans quel état je me trouvais, mais mes jambes tremblaient et mes entrailles semblaient s'amuser à faire un grand huit. Le temps semblait tourner plus lentement.

- C'est bon ça fait trois minutes...

Bella soufflait et attrapait ma main.

_Deux bandes bleues ! Putain ! DEUX BANDES BLEUES ! _Une vague indescriptible m'envahissait et je peinais à réprimer mon sourire. Encore plus tremblante, Bella ouvrait le deuxième.

- On va voir celui-là !

J'opinais, fébrile. Comme la première fois, Bella s'enfermait dans les toilettes. Comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle les quittait, elle posait le tube et nous attendions ensemble, nos doigts entrelacés. _La notice était différente : «Un signe « + «, préparez la layette. Un signe « - «, ce sera pour la prochaine fois». _

Et lorsque nous attrapions le tube, le signe + était apparu... Bella déglutissait.

- Les deux tests sont positifs...

J'acquiesçais, en la fixant. Le temps semblait suspendu.

- Et j'ai du retard... et des nausées... certaines odeurs me deviennent désagréables... et nos derniers rapports ont tous été sans préservatifs...

Encore une fois, j'opinais, bien incapable de parler.

- Il faudra faire une prise de sang... ajoutait-elle.

- Oui...

Les tests étaient affirmatifs. _Elle a probablement un petit bébé dans son ventre... _Bella posait le tube et me fit face.

- Mais je suis sûrement enceinte...

- Je sais...

Mes mains devenaient moites. _Un bébé d'elle et de moi... Quelqu'un qui pourrait m'appeler «papa»... _Je sentais les doigts froids de Bella sur mes paumes.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu...

- Ben... Pas vraiment non...

Les yeux de Bella étaient craintifs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- On va faire avec ?

Nous restions immobiles, puis la pression semblait tomber d'un coup et lorsque le sourire de Bella l'envahit, je laissais ma joie me submerger et m'écraser. _Je vais être papa..._ J'attrapais Bella dans mes bras et la serrait contre moi, alors qu'elle se mit à rire.

- On va avoir un bébé ! On va avoir un petit bébé !

Ma femme riait, me transmettant sa joie. Puis, je la reposais au sol et encadrais son visage de mes mains pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

- Il faut que j'aille faire une prise de sang... ne nous faisons pas de fausses joies, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la pharmacienne...

Ma respiration était très accélérée, mais au fond de moi j'avais l'impression qu'elle était réellement enceinte, porteuse de notre enfant. _C'est comme ça, j'me l'explique pas... mais je le sens ! _

Bella jetait les emballages des tests et nous retournions dans la chambre pour nous asseoir sur le lit.

- On ne dit rien tant qu'on est pas sûrs... Et si c'est le cas... si je suis vraiment enceinte... on leur annoncera à noël...

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

Je reprenais ses lèvres, incapable de résister. Puis, sans vraiment que je ne contrôle, ma paume glissait sur son ventre.

- Du coup... On attend pour refaire la tapisserie du bureau, hein ?

Elle opinait et me serrait contre elle, toute souriante. _C'est finalement une super surprise ! _

Deux petits toc contre la porte nous firent sursauter.

- Entrez !

Carlisle apparut et refermait la porte derrière lui.

- Bella ? Il faudrait que je vous parle...

- Bien sûr papa !

Nous lui laissions de la place sur le matelas et mon beau-père s'asseyait.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles faire une prise de sang...

_Je pense qu'il avait compris en nous voyant partir tout à l'heure._

- Je ne veux pas vous affoler mais ça ressemble à une grossesse...

Bella se levait et lui tendait les deux tests.

- Ils sont tous les deux positifs...

Un petit sourire naissait sur le visage de Carlisle et une certaine émotion l'envahissait mais il n'en trahit rien.

- Je prends mon service à 17h30 tout à l'heure... Passez vers 18h10 et une infirmière vous fera le test... Vous aurez le résultat rapidement !

- Merci papa !

Il quittait la pièce, après nous avoir promis le silence.

**.**

A 19h07, une infirmière revint avec un papier, scellant ainsi notre avenir... _et notre bonheur ! _

- Mes félicitations Monsieur et Madame Masen ! Vous allez être parents !


	7. Chapter 7 : Manque de toi

**Salut tout le monde ! Nouvelle dizaine, nouveau chapitre =) En plus ça tombe bien, demain je vais me faire vérifier les crocs... J'essayerai d'imaginer vos réactions plutôt que penser à ce que ce tortionnaire va faire à mes dents adorées ! **

**On remercie ma bêta couchovore, toujours fidèle au poste !**

**Et quant à moi, je vous remercie toutes particulièrement de me suivre sur cette aventure qui me donne bien des maux de tête =D On frôle les 400 reviews, vous me faites toujours autant halluciner =) (**_En bien hein, j'vous rassure :)__**). **_**Si certaines se plaignent d'un éventuel manque de reviews pour leurs écrits, j'ai pas de quoi le faire :) Au contraire, je ne sais jamais trop comment vous rendre ce que vous me donnez ! Merci à : LizzieLautner,**** fandetwilight ****(**ne t'inquiète absolument pas du nombre de reviews que tu mets, je suis très heureuse d'en recevoir déjà une de ta part :)**), clwea swan-cullen, Elodie13, Samystère, Princesse-L, floraline, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ****feerie-amb ****(**En fait, j'ai la chance de dormir relativement tard la nuit, jamais avant 4 ou 5h du matin donc j'en profite pour écrire. J'écris toujours bien mieux la nuit. Faisant également des études par correspondance, je peux ménager mon temps comme je l'entends. Et j'ai aussi du travail ponctuel : le samedi et le dimanche matin de très tôt jusqu'au début d'après-midi, et le reste de la semaine m'est libre, donc ça me permet de pouvoir écrire assez souvent! Quant à l'inspiration... bien je sais pas, ça vient tout seul la plupart du temps...**), fan-par-hasard21, Em 81, Titie, Cathou3, lia3011, ****Cind0uille**** (**Je vais répartir les POV de l'histoire de façon égale, grosso merdo comme je l'avais fait dans Jardin Secret**), JasperWife, Brand0fHeroine, ulkan13, Amandine, ****AuroreAthena**** (**La costumière du film qui en bave ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? mdrrr**), halay, ****emy299**** (**Nan t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave si tu sautes de joie mdr**), fanfictionalcolic, Ninie, Aude77, Hilly Sparrow, Nini Hathaway, Grazie, mel031, Khassidy Masen Cullen, Pupuce0078, Clairouille59, Morgane, camille, Anna-Maria34000, Mlanie54, Marjoriie, coco-des-iles, vinie65, lapiaf8, Lili Pattsy, erika shoval, Ilonka, Habswifes, Lucie, katner, catiuski, Butterfly971, Annouk, Lenerol, Atchoum16, twilight007, twilight-I-love-you, emichlo, mamoure21, amimi31, lena -lna933, DavidaCullen, Cullen's familly, onja, Aliiice, LolaMiSweetlove, EstL, Tinga Bella, Lily-Rose-Bella, SweetyMarie, bichou85, ****sarinette60**** (**Aaahhh non Marcus n'est pas du tout mort lol**), leti60, Lily-Pixie, calimero59, soleil83, Lareveuse15 et philae89.**

**Rassurez-vous, Marcus ne faisait qu'une apparition en guest-star on va dire ! Je sais que vous l'aimiez tellement :-D**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture,**

**je vous embrasse ! **

**Take care of you**

**Tiffany.**

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**- Chapitre 7 : Manque de toi**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

- Si on invitait les Cullen, Elisabeth et Eric pour le réveillon ?

Je haussais les épaules. _Elle peut bien inviter tout le continent Océanique, ça fera pas grand-chose puisque la place de Jasper sera inoccupée cette année ! _

- Oui pourquoi pas ?

- Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'il faudrait pousser les meubles, parce que ça va faire du monde !

- Y aura plus de place chez eux...

- On sera combien ?

- Quatorze !

Renée observait le salon.

- Quatorze... Ca fait beaucoup !

- On peut faire un buffet, ça prendra moins de place et chacun pourra se mettre où il veut... Les filles vont bouger, elles ne resteront pas sur une chaise !

- En admettant que les trois petites bougent, il faut au moins une douzaine de chaises...

- Avec les chaises du salon et celles de la cuisine, plus le canapé et les fauteuils, ça fera assez ! Je descendrai les pouf de ma chambre, ça amusera les petites !

Renée tortillait son torchon entre ses mains.

- Tu les aimes bien ces gamines...

- Elles sont mignones !

- Tu feras une super maman plus tard...

Je ne retenais pas un sourire. _J'aurais aimé donner de l'amour à des enfants... j'ai été adopté, et ça me tenait à coeur, sans vraiment que je ne sache pourquoi... _Je me serai bien vue avec un ou deux enfants, à nous deux, à Jasper et moi. _Mais je savais que Jazz n'était pas trop enfants et que pour l'instant, ce n'était pas une situation qu'il envisageait. _

- J'espère que je serai rapidement grand-mère ! Je me sens totalement en énergie et en phase pour ce rôle !

- On a le temps ! Jasper n'y pense pas !

- Et toi ? Tu y penses toi ?

_Bonne question, tiens ! J'y pense, j'y pense... comme beaucoup de femmes... mais bon... Je n'ai que 21 ans ! _

- On y repensera quand Jasper reviendra sur le sujet !

Je savais précisément que ça allait la faire enrager.

- Alice... Alice... Ma fille !

- Quoi ?

- Il ne faut pas être soumise avec les hommes ! Il faut les tenir avec fermeté ! Sinon, si tu leur donnes ta main, ils te prennent le bras et tout ce qui va avec ! Ce sont de vrais croqueurs !

- Je ne suis pas soumise à Jasper !

Elle me montrait son oeil.

- Tu me rediras ça quand tu y mettras plus de convictions !

- Maman ! On dirait que tu parles de Jasper comme... comme s'il aspirait mon âme ou... que si c'était un monstre !

- Reconnais qu'il a du caractère ! Un fort caractère même... C'est pas un grand romantique !

A cet instant, la sonnerie dans l'entrée retentissait. J'ouvrais et tombais nez-à-nez avec un ENORME bouquet de roses blanches.

_Où il est le monsieur qui porte ? Logiquement, y a un monsieur qui porte ! _

- Oui ?

- Un bouquet pour Madame Alice Cullen chez Mr et Mme Swan...

- C'est moi !

- Tenez...

- Merci !

_Il est ENORME ce bouquet ! Des roses blanches ! Superbes ! _

- Bonne journée Madame Cullen !

- Vous aussi !

Renée s'approchait, les yeux écarquillés. Le bouquet était tellement gros que je ne voyais plus rien.

- Il est magnifique !

- C'est de qui ? Il y a une carte !

Charlie arrivait alors que je posais le bouquet sur le canapé pour lire le petit mot. Ma mère s'étonnait.

- Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu un tel bouquet... Jamais même !

J'attrapais le papier cartonné beige et lisais le petit mot en imprimé.

_**Une multitude de roses bien chanceuses**_

_**qui ont du bol d'aller jusqu'à toi...ces veinardes... Jazz**_.

_OH ALORS LA C'EST TROP JE CRAQUE ! _Mon coeur battait excessivement vite et mon sourire s'élargissait.

- Jasper n'est pas un grand romantique, c'est sûr, mais au moins mon mari m'offre des fleurs, lui !

Renée et Charlie se regardaient et j'inspirais le bouquet. _En plus, elles sentent très bon ! Y en a au moins trente !_

- Je suis ravie pour toi qu'il me prouve le contraire !

Je me levais et prenais le mot. _Il faut que je le remercie ! _Renée sentait mes fleurs.

- Charlie, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton gendre.

Charlie grognait et je ne pus retenir un rire, serrant contre moi le bouquet.

- Je vais les mettre dans un vase !

- Mets-y des glaçons, elles tiendront plus longtemps !

J'acquiesçais et me dirigeais dans la cuisine, me sentant tout de suite bien plus légère. Il me manque vraiment... _tout le temps, parfois c'est comme si l'Enfer envahissait mes poumons et que je respirais du feu... _Et dire que ça allait tout juste faire un mois qu'il était parti...

Je montais un vase en cristal et mon immense bouquet jusque dans ma chambre. _Hop, salut la lampe de chevet ! T'as fait ton temps, tu me rends bien service mais je préfère voir les fleurs de Jasper ! _Je poussais la lumière au sol et installais le vase plein d'eau avec trois glaçons. Je défaisais l'emballage des fleurs et les installais. _Superbes ! _

Deux coups résonnèrent sur la porte.

- Oui ?

Bella entrait dans la chambre, suivie de Rosalie.

- Oh salut les filles !

- Salut Alice ! Oh wow ! Elles sont à toi ces fleurs ?

La soeur de Jasper s'approchait du bouquet.

- Oui, c'est de Jasper !

Bella sifflait, visiblement admirative.

- Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Le froid a dû lui anesthésier le cerveau ! s'esclaffait Rosalie.

- Mais vous avez fini de vous moquer de lui oui ! Elles sont magnifiques ces roses et je suis honorée de les avoir !

Je soupirais en centrant mon bouquet. _Je vais le chouchouter ! _Bella s'asseyait sur mon lit et Rosalie sur le canapé clic-clac de ma chambre d'enfance.

- C'est un vrai palace ici ! soupirait ma belle-soeur.

- Ouais... Charlie et Renée m'ont gâté...

Bella souriait et Rosalie tapotait ses cuisses.

- On est venues te voir pour savoir si t'avais des idées cadeaux pour noël pour les garçons...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- J'ai encore jusqu'en février pour y penser !

- Arrête de déprimer, Alice !

- Je ne déprime pas !

_Non, je ne déprime pas ! _

- Mais j'ai déjà une idée !

- C'est quoi ?

Je lançais internet sur mon ordinateur portable et naviguais jusqu'au site de lingerie sexy que j'avais trouvé.  
- Regardez cet ensemble... Une veste légère en soie rose avec de la fausse fourrure blanche sur les bordures... Soutien gorge blanc avec les bordures rouges et un petit rouge au milieu... Et le string assorti !

Rose et Bella se regardaient, puis éclataient de rire.

- Tu lui prendras quelle taille à Jasper ? 90B ?

- J'suis pas sûre qu'il mette ça !

- Pfff ! Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pour moi !

- On parlait d'un cadeau pour nos mecs... Tu veux offrir ça à Jasper ?

- Mais non... C'est un cadeau pour lui, mais c'est pour moi !

Bella arquait un sourcil.

- Bah quoi ? Imaginez les filles ! Le preux soldat major Jasper Cullen revient sur son fidèle destrier après deux longs mois passés dans les terres inconnues de Russie et en arrivant à la maison, il rencontre une jeune et jolie femme habillée comme ça, ou plutôt déshabillée comme ça... étendue sur son lit, avec un noeud de cadeau dans les cheveux... vous imaginez la vision de rêve pour lui, éreinté ? Il a juste à s'allonger sur cette divine créature et lui faire l'amour, se laissant mener par le plaisir ! CA, c'est un cadeau d'enfer ! Non ?

Rosalie se tapotait les lèvres.

- Pas bête la fille ! Mais bon... Je pense que tu pourrais être habillée d'une camisole qu'il te déshabillerait rapido tellement ça doit le gratter !

- Certes...

_C'est même plus qu'évident, vu notre «rythme à plaisirs» comme il l'appelait... _

- Et puis ils peuvent s'estimer heureux qu'on fasse des efforts, nous femmes, pour leur plaire ! Belles, sexys, désirables ! Non vraiment, ce sont des chanceux !

- C'est vrai ! Y a quoi de bien là sur ton site ?

- Il te faut un ensemble bleu Rose, ça ira bien avec tes yeux !

Nous cherchions de longs moments pour trouver un ensemble qui lui plaisait.

- Et toi Bella ? Tu veux quoi ?

Elle était allongée sur mon lit et s'était endormie.

- Bella ?

Rosalie se levait pour la voir. Elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit et passait une mèche de cheveux de sa soeur derrière son oreille.

- Elle est fatiguée en ce moment...

- Oui c'est vrai...

- Bella ?

Bella sursautait.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu t'es endormie...

Elle ronchonnait et se laissait retomber dans l'oreiller.

- Oh non... Je suis désolée les filles...

- C'est pas grave... Edward te fatigue tant que ça la nuit ?

Elle souriait et se redressait.

- Non non... C'est juste cette gastro qui m'a crevée.

- T'en as parlé à Carlisle ?

- Oui... Il me surveille de près ! souriait-elle.

_Depuis quelques temps, elle avait ce sourire serein sur elle... Comme si tout allait bien et que tout irait bien... une espèce de paix émanait d'elle. Je la trouvais épanouie. _

- Tu veux trouver un ensemble ?

Elle se relevait pour regarder l'écran.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai déjà des partitions pour Edward qu'il cherchait depuis un moment...

- Tu ne vas pas lui refuser un petit plaisir !

- Bien sûr que non... Bon... fais voir tes ensembles...

Elle choisissait simplement une chemise de nuit descendant en milieu des cuisses en soie bleue nuit et un string blanc avec un noeud de la même couleur.

- Tu ne prends pas le soutien-gorge ?

- Non... J'ai pratiquement le même à la maison, ça ira très bien !

- Comme tu veux...

Je laissais le PC allumé et nous descendions en bas. Renée nous proposait des boissons chaudes. Puis, nous tentions de faire un essai pour organiser la place pour le réveillon du 24 décembre. _Pas facile, facile hein ! Il nous restait cinq jours ! _

Les filles quittèrent la maison vers 17h pour aller chercher Emma et Shanna à la maternelle. Je remontais en haut pour prendre mon bain. _Jasper me manque, même pour la douche... parce que OUI, on la prend à deux... ou du moins on va dans la même cabine tous les deux... ça ne ressemble plus tellement à une douche en bonne et dûe forme après mais au moins, on a fait des économies d'eau et c'est bon pour la planète ! _

Je me souvenais de l'aversion de Jazz pour les bains. Nous étions mariés depuis une bonne vingtaine de jours quand j'avais voulu prendre un bain dans le jacuzzi grand luxe installé dans notre chambre d'hôtel à Cancun, au Mexique, là où nous avions passé quelques jours de notre lune de miel. Je m'étais glissée dans la mousse odorante et Jasper était venu s'asseoir sur le rebord du bain, ses doigts jouant avec la pellicule blanche.

_«Allez Jasper! Viens avec moi!»_

_«Non, hors de question!»_

_«Pourquoi ça ?»_

_«Parce que ça me botte pas...»_

_«T'as peur de l'eau ou quoi ?»_

_« Non, c'est juste que tu es déjà installée, que tu prends toute la place, qu'on va mettre dix heures à trouver une bonne position qui fera en sorte que tes jambes ne broient pas mes testicules, et que je vais me retrouver côté tuyauterie, un robinet planté dans les omoplates et je trouve ça franchement anti-sexy ! Tu voudrais d'un amant mi-homme, mi-plomberie franchement ?»_

J'éclatais de rire toute seule dans la salle de bains. Je n'avais pas renoncé, même s'il m'avait longtemps tenu tête. _Mais j'avais dû sortir la grosse artillerie pour le convaincre en lui promettant une chose qui lui ferait mille plaisirs à la sortie du bain... _Jasper ne fait les choses que s'il trouve son intérêt au bout du compte !

J'aurais pu le suivre en Russie, par nos propres moyens. Mais lorsque j'avais appris que je ne ferai pas partie du voyage, j'avais appelé mes parents pour leur dire que je viendrai passer ces deux mois avec eux. Ils avaient été tellement heureux que je n'avais pas eu le courage de revenir sur mes paroles, même si cela m'en a couté de laisser Jazz partir... _Parfois, souvent même, ma mère ou mes amies me trouvent trop dépendante de lui... quand elles en parlent, on dirait quelque chose de nocif. Ca me blesse, parce que certes je ne suis plus grand-chose sans lui, mais je l'aime du plus profond de mon âme et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise, je sais que certains actes valent mieux que des paroles. _Un homme qui n'aime pas sa femme lui envoie-t-il plus de trente roses ? Prend-il soin d'elle comme il le fait pour moi ?

Non.

_Est-ce si mal que ça de donner toute sa vie et toute son âme à LA personne ? _Bien sûr, des fois, ma dépendance à lui m'effrayait, mais j'étais certaine de celui auquel je me condamnais. _Une certitude, quelque chose d'authentique et de relativement puissant. _Si Jasper venait à disparaître, je me perdrais entièrement. Je prends ma vie dans ses sourires et sous son regard protecteur. Ce même regard qui affirme que tout ira bien, parce qu'on le veut simplement. _Et tout sera toujours ok, tant qu'on sera tous les deux... _Ce bonheur me suffisait, tout simple, tout entier. Jasper est ma vie, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter...

_Voir défiler toutes ces heures sans lui est une grande source de tristesse et mon coeur s'est mis en veille. _Mais je sais aussi que quand il se rallumera, ce sera encore plus intense.

Aussi, je quittais mon bain, décidée à envoyer un mail à mon mari. Je suivais l'évolution du tournage grâce au site web qui était dédié à ce film, mais rien ne remplaçait les petits mots de Jazz. _On évitait les appels, bien chers. Sauf quand on avait besoin de l'autre de façon irréprécible... donc tout le temps ! _

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et secouais la souris de mon PC pour le sortir de sa veille. Une fenêtre orange de conversation en ligne était allumée en bas.

**«Jazzzz'»**

_MERDEEEEE ! _

J'ouvrais la fenêtre, il était encore connecté. _Merci mon dieu ! _Son message datait de pratiquement 1h. _Fait chiiiiier ! _

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

oh désolée j'étais avec tes soeurs et au bain!

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

t'étais dans le bain AVEC mes soeurs ? Tu m'fais un p'tit peu peur!

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Non... D'abord tes soeurs, et après qu'elles soient parties, j'ai pris mon bain! Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait attendre...

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

t'espérais que je parte sans te parler ? tu te lourdes ma fille!

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

=) dieu merci, t'es têtu! comment tu vas ? Il est quelle heure là pour vous?

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

4h40 du mat' ! Je rentre d'une première nuit de tournage, c'est l'enfer glacier ici! on a tourné dehors, j'ai quatre épaisseurs mais le froid s'inflitre n'importe où c'est fou! J'suis sûr que si ça continue, j'vais avoir un kiki ratatiné à vie!

_Ce que j'aime chez cet homme, c'est qu'il n'exagère jamais!_

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Mon pauvre... Tu peux pas te réchauffer et te LE réchauffer ?

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

es-tu en train d'insinuer que je vais devoir me branler ?

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Si j'étais là, je le ferai mais ce n'est pas le cas et étant donné que tu sais que tu as interdiction de demander ça à la responsable du room-service, tu peux t'occuper de toi!

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

tu m'aiderais ?

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Bien sûr! Rappelle-toi qu'on s'est mariés et qu'on doit se seconder! Ca fait partie de l'engagement!

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

je pensais que ça s'appliquait à des choses plus responsables mais ça me va aussi!

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Tu vas adorer ton cadeau quand tu rentreras alors...

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

dessous sexy ?

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Oui attends, tu vas en avoir un petit aperçu...

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

J'en bande déjà!

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Cochon!

Je lui envoyais le lien du site. _Après tout il a deviné... D'ici là, je trouverai peut-être quelque chose d'encore mieux pour lui... _

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

Wow ! wow wow wow... et je dirai même plus : wow !

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Je savais que ça te plairait!

**Jazzzz' tête dans le Q mais heureusement c le mien dit :**

pas qu'un peu ma belle...

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Tu me manques tu sais... j'ai plus envie de rien...

**Jazzzz'... tête à l'envers sans toi... dit :**

toi aussi tu me manques... Sors, va faire du shopping, éclate-toi avec tes copines, j'sais pas moi!

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

J'ai même pas envie de shopping...

**Jazzzz'... tête à l'envers sans toi... dit :**

Oula! C'est grave alors! T'as essayé de te bouger ? Te faire violence un peu ? tu devrais sortir, aller faire la fête avec les filles, profites-en ! A ta place je partirai m'éclater en boîte ! Mais si tu dois le faire, ne bois pas, tu tiens pas l'alcool et t'es malade après...

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Non j'ai pas essayé... mais t'as p'tètre raison... J'essayerai de sortir un de ces soirs... je savais que ça serait dur, mais pas à ce point...

**Jazzzz'... tête à l'envers sans toi... dit :**

c'est vrai... c'est pas pareil de faire ce film sans toi, de pas t'avoir tous les jours, tout ça quoi!

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Je ressens pareil... Au fait, merci pour tes roses, elles sont superbes ! Je les adore!

**Jazzzz'... tête à l'envers sans toi... dit :**

c'était juste un p'tit quelque chose en passant... j'avais du pognon à dépenser et puis j'ai eu l'impression que la journée se passait mal alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de bien avant de me coucher! alors bon... enfin tu vois quoi...

_Pour Jasper, une journée se passait rarement «mal»._

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Jazzzz'... tête à l'envers sans toi... dit :**

Rien d'important, ils font tout à l'envers mais c'est pas grave... Todd me prend un peu pour son clébard... J'ramasse des cables, je tiens le parapluie au-dessus de la caméra quand il flotte, sa fille est née avec deux rouleaux de PQ à la place des mains et ils ont fait des réunions d'organisation, ils m'ont même pas informé...

_Il est en train de se le mettre à dos le père Bredgner... _

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Il te l'a sûrement dit mais t'as p'tètre pas fait attention ou t'as oublié...

**Jazzzz'... tête à l'envers sans toi... dit :**

j'suis pas un blaireau! j'oublie pas ce genre de trucs, on tourne un film là, on plante pas des navets au p'tit bonheur la chance!

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

Essaie de lui en parler... Vous êtes sûrement partis sur des incompréhensions tous les deux... Une fois que tu lui auras expliqué ta façon de procéder et tes objectifs, il sera sûrement plus conciliant. Montre-lui que tu en veux, enfin ce genre de choses... C'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre à faire ce que tu veux tu sais déjà bien le faire! T'es l'un des meilleurs, et t'y es pas arrivé en trouvant un ticket d'or te permettant de devenir producteur !

**Jazzzz'... tête à l'envers sans toi... dit :**

je sais... bon écoute, je vais essayer d'aller dormir, on se lève dans 4h pour partir dans la plaine de Sourgout et dans la ville de Salekhard...

**Alice à port angeles, tu me manques! dit :**

D'accord... Je t'aime!

**Jazzzz'... tête à l'envers sans toi... dit :**

me too mon bébé... me too...

Il se déconnectait rapidement. _Je savais que je ne l'avais pas convaincu, mais j'espérais qu'il tente de trouver une conciliation avec son producteur. _Parce qu'un Jasper qui n'obtient pas gain de cause est un Jasper infernal...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

- Jasper, tu vas aider Maeva à sortir les costumes !

_PUTAIN ! _

- Il me semble pas que ce soit mon rôle ça !

Todd se retournait brutalement, emmitoufflé dans un parka épais. _Salekhard, c'est encore pire que Moscou et St Petersbourg en terme de froid... _Tout l'endroit était une vaste plaine proche d'une rivière gelée. Notre accompagnateur russe ne semblait pas perturbé, mais estimait malgré tout que les conditions étaient compliquées. Il nous fallait partir avant 16h, sous peine de nous retrouver dans la nuit et de ne pouvoir atteindre notre refuge.

- Jasper, t'es mon assistant oui ou merde ?

- Assistant-PRODUCTEUR ! Pas assistant-costumes !

- Maeva ne peut pas sortir ses caisses toute seule ! Elle a le dos fragile ! Tu y vas et puis c'est tout ! Allez magne-toi, il fait froid j'aimerais qu'on commence et qu'on termine vite !

_Crétin..._

J'enfonçais mon bonnet sur ma tête. _Putain non mais sérieux! Quelle idée de tourner en Russie ! On aurait pu tourner aux States devant des écrans vert, le résultat aurait été identique merde ! _J'atteignais la camionnette et la costumière. Nous avions eu besoin de réduire les effectifs pour ces deux jours ici. Donc pas d'assistant costumes, juste Maeva. _Maeva la petite perlouse ! _

- Bon faut sortir quoi là ? Ces caisses-là ?

- Oui s'il te plaît !

Elle m'aidait à l'extirper.

- Putain mais tu les as fait en plomb massif tes robes ou quoi là ? Ca pèse dix anes morts et leur propriétaire obèse ta caisse !

- Ce ne sont pas les costumes ça, ce sont les portants pour qu'ils ne se froissent pas, la machine et les...

Je lâchais la caisse au sol, manquant de m'écrabouiller les pieds.

- Attends... T'as trimballé les portants et la machine ?

_Elle... est... MALADE ! _

- Tu pouvais pas prendre trois valises à roulettes plutôt ?

Elle me montrait le fond du camion.

- Si... Tout est dans les valises là... Il faudra que tu reviennes les chercher après...

_Elle me cherche ! _

- Quoi ? T'as les phalanges trop fragiles aussi pour faire rouler trois putains de valises, c'est ça ?

William, qui passait par là avec sa steadicam qui allait lui servir pour filmer en mouvement aérien d'un hélico les deux héros parcourant les déserts blancs à travers le pays, s'arrêtait à notre niveau.

- Bon fais voir Jazz, j'vais t'aider !

Il attrapait la hanse de la caisse et nous l'amenions difficilement jusqu'à la caravane des acteurs, nous enfonçant dans la neige. Dans la loge improvisée, Will soufflait.

- Baisse d'un ton avec la p'tite...

- Ecoute, y a pas marqué boniche ultra là hein ! J'suis censé être assistant-producteur, pas faire en sorte que mademoiselle ne se casse pas les ongles !

Nous quittions la caravane pour retourner chercher le reste.

- T'es fatigué Jazz et t'as les boules que ce soit pas ta femme qui soit là !

- Non mais t'as vu comment il fait depuis le début du tournage ? On est arrivés là, il avait RIEN préparé, on a perdu trois jours ! En plus, on débarque ici, il fait un froid de MERDE pour pas dire autre chose, les combinaisons de surf ne protègent de rien, mademoiselle Maeva fait des robes qu'il faut qu'elle rafistole entre deux prises et...

Mon pied s'enfonçait dans la neige de façon anormale et je trébuchais, faisant tomber la seconde caisse.

- OH PUTAIN MAIS MERDE FAIT CHIER CE PAYS LA !

William tentait de me relever. _Putain mais j'suis enfoncé jusqu'au genou ! _Notre guide s'approchait.

- Il y a du y avoir un trou par-là... évitez ce coin !

- Non mais ça j'm'en suis aperçu qu'il y avait un trou !

_Oh bordel puis tu peux y aller, ma godasse est restée en bas. _

- Ah bravo hein ! Putain j'hallucine ! J'le sens mal !

Derrière William, Todd soupirait. Je récupérais ma baskette tant bien que mal pour la remettre.

- Je sens que la journée va être longue... soupirait Bredgner.

_Il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! _

- Ecoute, c'est pas toi qui vient de te casser la gueule et te tremper le fute et le pied ! Alors hein...

Il se tournait brutalement.

- MAEVA ! Trouve-lui une autre paire de chaussettes sèches, on va pas y passer le réveillon sur cette histoire !

Je m'appuyais sur Will pour retirer la neige de mon épais manteau.

- J'dois avoir un pantalon de rechange imperméable et un jeans dans le van, je vais te les filer, tu vas te changer !

- Merci...

Nous nous éloignions dans le sens du camion mais Bredgner se retournait.

- OH ! LES COSTUMES LA !

William et moi échangions un regard. _Putain... Et dire que la moitié du tournage n'était pas encore passé... _Nous ramenions cette caisse maudite jusqu'à la caravane et nous allions vers le van pour que je puisse me changer.

Je retirais mon jeans quand la porte s'ouvrait.

- Will', ferme !

- Jasper, j'ai tes... Oh pardon !

_Maeva ! Putain ! _

- TU POUVAIS PAS ATTENDRE QUE JE SORTE AVEC LE PANTALON AU LIEU DE RENTRER COMME CA LA ?

- Pardon, je...

Elle tenait une paire de chaussettes roses... _ROSES ? _Bon... Fais pas la fine bouche, tu les mets! _Elles sont sèches et seront dans les baskettes... _Je finissais de remonter le jeans de William et attrapais les soquettes.

- Punaise tu les as piqué à qui ces chaussettes ? A Dora ?

- Je voulais te prévenir que je n'ai que du 38 en taille...

_Oooohhh Seigneur ! _

- Je fais du 42 ! Comment je fais ?

- Je n'ai que ça... Je suis désolée !

Je lui rendais ses chaussettes et reprenais les miennes humides. _Satané froid, satanée neige, satané tournage et satané sac de rechange qui était resté dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! _

- Bon allez tu sais pas, laisse tomber va ! Va t'occuper de tes costumes dont les fils lâchent là ! Laisse tomber ! Jvais me trimballer avec mes chaussettes mouillées !

- Mais tu vas attraper froid...

- Et beh vois ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins... Ca changera rien de toute façon hein ! Allez sors !

Elle quittait le van rapidement, visiblement blessée.

Quand je regagnais le plateau de tournage, ils avaient déjà commencé à faire les essais lumières. _Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est qu'on m'attende ! _Bredgner, derrière son monitoring, m'adressait un regard noir. Un de ceux qui disent : _«toi et moi, on va discuter!»_. Elle a dû cafter l'autre... _Putain, je l'aime vraiment pas cette fille ! Elle est aussi incapable d'un cerneau de noix pourri ! _

- Allez, on y va ? Moteur, Sequence 48, scène 9, prise I, action !

Les acteurs jouaient leur rôle mais Theo commençait à prendre des libertés sur son texte.

- COUPEZ !

Bredgner se tournait vers moi.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Cullen ?

- Quoi ? C'est pas son texte !

- Et alors ? Il peut improviser, non ?

- Il commence à glisser le terrain vers le sujet d'une dispute alors qu'ils sont censés le faire deux scènes plus tard!

- Et donc ? On peut bien voir ce que ça donne, non ?

- Alors si c'est pas bon, qu'on perd du temps et de la péloche pour des prunes, ça t'est égal ?

Todd se levait.

- Tu vas redescendre d'un cran mon p'tit bonhomme, ok ? J'ai monté ce projet de toutes pièces et je t'ai appelé pour que tu me donnes des idées nouvelles, parce que ton cinéma est apprécié par les critiques majoritairement et que tu as des idées fulgurantes... mais là, c'est mon film d'accord ? J'en ai fait l'adaptation et j'ai choisi les acteurs ! Toi, contente-toi d'observer, de noter des choses pertinentes qu'on regardera en salle de conférences ce soir après le dîner, compris ? C'est ça ton boulot. T'es pas là pour décider, ni hurler à tord et à travers sur ma fille parce que t'es frustré de ne pas avoir pu pistonner ta gonzesse... Ce n'est pas ton film, tu piges ça ou pas ?

_Bon ben puisque je sers qu'à ça, autant rentrer à l'hôtel plutôt que de rester ici et augmenter les chances de réduire mon pénis !_

- Ah ben très bien, pas de problème ! Puisque c'est pas mon film, j'm'en tape après tout, c'est pas mon nom qu'on retiendra dans le générique de fin de toute façon... Le mien apparaitra dans le déroulant final quand tous les gens auront quitté la salle... T'as raison, très bien, j'm'en lave les mains. Démerdez-vous, j'me casse j'rentre à l'hôtel !

- Jasper, attends ! s'exclamait William.

Je levais les mains en faisant demi-tour direction l'une des voitures de location que l'on avait. J'attrapais les clés et ouvrais le véhicule. _Y en a plein le derche à force ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Emmett rapportait du bar de la boîte les boissons commandées. _Finalement, je m'étais laissée entraîner ici, mais j'ignorais pourquoi. _

- Alice, sors le nez de ton portable et amuse-toi !

Je surfais sur le site du tournage du film pour voir s'il avait été actualisé. _Rien. _Dernier article en date, du 19 décembre, soit quatre jours.

_«Toute l'équipe est bien arrivée dans la vaste plaine blanche de Sibérie, à quelques kilomètres de la ville de Salekhard seulement. La neige en abondance ne rend pas les conditions de tournage faciles, mais tous font bloc pour continuer à filmer malgré le froid». _S'en suivait une interview de l'actrice principale, qui expliquait combien il était dur techniquement de tourner une scène. Ils avaient allongé la durée de leur séjour dans la région, pour pouvoir tout mener à bien.

- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?

- Non... Mais Jasper m'avait envoyé un mail avant de partir pour me dire qu'ils n'auraient pas accès là-bas à internet dans l'hôtel... Alors je ne m'inquiète pas !

- Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! soufflait Rose.

Emmett posait les verres devant nous et levait sa chope de bière.

- Au grand absent de la soirée, qui fait d'Alice une fille bien triste ! A Jasper qui doit se peler le cul !

Tout le monde levait son verre.

- A Jazz' !

_C'est pas drôle quand même ! _Ils sont tous en couple, soudés à leur moitié. Emmett tenait Rose par les épaules. Ils pouvaient souffler, ce soir, les filles dormaient chez Carlisle et Esmé. Edward et Bella étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, blottis. Edward embrassait la tempe de sa femme et lui souriait, un bras autour de sa taille.

_AAAHHHH SEIGNEUR ! IL ME FAUT MON HOMME C'EST TROP JE SOUFFREEEE ! _

- T'es sûre que tu veux pas d'alcool, Bella ?

- Non... C'est moi qui conduis... Je préfère pas !

- Ma petite soeur, la voix de la sagesse ! souriait mon beau-frère, déjà bien bourré.  
Rosalie lui tapait le crâne.

- Arrête de boire comme un trou !

Emmett se mit à rire.

- Elle fait la gueule parce que du coup, c'est elle qui va devoir me ramener !

Rose et Bella tournaient au jus d'orange. _Bon moi j'm'en fous ! Je veux boire puisque j'ai toujours pas mon permis... _

Permis... Jasper... Jasper... permis... Jasper qui n'est pas là... _dépression, dépression ! _Je buvais mon verre.

_Olala ma parole... C'est un verre sans fond ou quoi ? _Emmett s'approchait.

- Tiens ma petite Alice... Du punch... T'aimes ça hein ?

- Punaise oui c'est bon hein !

- Ca rafraîchit !

Edward souriait. _Ooohh ! Edward sourit ! _

- Ah Edward... Tu veux un verre Edward ?

- Non ça va... Mais ça va toi là ?

- Ah mais oui forcément ! C'est une boîte de nuit sympa... Elle bouge, elle danse !

- Quoi ?

- Si regarde ! Les murs bougent !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. _Heh ! C'est pas drôle ! _

- Emmett ! Ils me croient pas que les murs bougent !

- Rigolez pas que Alice elle vous dit ça parce que c'est vrai ! J'le vois moi aussi !

Rosalie attrapait mon verre.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir...

- Elle est rabat-joie ta femme, Emmett !

- Ouais j'arrête pas de lui dire ! Viens... On va danser...

Le carrelage de la boite de nuit nous a fait des farces, mais on a fini par arriver sur la piste. Emmett m'a fait tourner et tourner et tourner encore. J'ai le vertige.

- Aaaaaliiiiiiceeee !

- Eeeeemmeeetttt !

- Faut que j'aille faire pipi ! J'ai la prostate qui va péter !

- Oh non hein! Ca serait dommage !

- Beeeen ouaaaais!

J'ai continué à danser, et danser et danser ! _La musique, ça fait du bien. La musique forte, ça rentre en toi et ça fait tambouriner ton coeur. _Deux mains m'ont attrapé par la taille.

- Emmett arrête !

- C'est pas Emmett ! J'crois qu'il est parti aux chiottes ton copain !

Mais quand il m'a retourné, ben c'était pas Emmett !

- Oohh... Je crois que t'as pas posé tes mains sur la bonne nana mon gars !

Le type, assez grand, un peu charpenté, visiblement brun, me souriait.

- Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure... Tu danses bien... Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Euh... Alice ! Et toi ?

- Matthew...

- Matthew ? oh ben ça c'est drôle, mon mari s'appelle Matthew aussi, mais c'est son deuxième prénom !

- Alors qui est Emmett ?

- Mon beauf ! Mais il est bof bof comme beauf !

J'éclatais de rire. _Bof, bof, bof boum ! _Matthew me souriait. _J'aime bien son sourire... Les hommes ne sourient pas assez ! A part Edward... Edward lui il sourit trop ! _

- Et ton mari... euh... Matthew de son deuxième prénom... Il est là ?

Tout d'un coup, HOP, le sol me fit une farce en reculant. Je tombais contre Matthew.

- Ouuups ! Non... il est sûrement entrain de rouler une pelle à Raspoutine !

- Un original ton mari... Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

- Ma maman elle m'a dit de pas danser avec des inconnus !

Matthew souriait et me prenait contre lui.

- Je t'offre un verrre ? Comme ça, je ne serai plus un inconnu...

- Ouais !

_Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ca la fout mal ! _

**.**

Ma tête cognait fortement et un mal de ventre terrible me réveillèrent. _Oohh punaise... j'ai passé la nuit sur un grand huit ou quoi ? _Je m'étirais, tentant de rassembler mes souvenirs. _Boîte, alcool, danse... et ce type-là... Martial... Matthieu... _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Comment j'étais rentrée ? Et les autres ? Je me frottais le visage et me tournais sur le flanc droit. _Quel mal de crâne ! C'est pas possible ! _Je sursautais quand je sentis le matelas s'affaisser dans mon dos.

- Salut beauté !

_Oh oh... _


	8. Chapter 8 : C'est mieux d'être à deux

**Bonjour bonjoour ! **

**Allez allez, je vous libère de tout ce que vous avez cru depuis le précédent chapitre ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que beaucoup d'entre vous ont pris cette histoire très au sérieux, certaines ont tenté d'être plus rationnelles. Vos réactions m'ont beaucoup amusée en tout cas, certaines vivent vraiment leur lecture, j'trouve ça excellent =)**

**La tromperie fait aussi partie de la vie, même si c'est dur à admettre dans des histoires de couples "sacrés" si j'ose dire. Mais avant d'évoquer une "possible" tromperie qui finirait d'enterrer ce pauvre Jasper, vous pouvez juste lire la suite, et être surprises... ou pas ! N'oubliez pas qu'Alice n'était PAS SEULE en boîte de nuit. **

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup de vos messages qui me motivent toujours plus : Elodie Breuse, Samystère, Nini Hathaway, lia 3011, Kacuus, Catiuski, Ptitewam, fan de twilight, vinie65, ****amimi31**** (**T'as raison, l'alcool c'est mal mdrrr**), olivia59350, lapiaf8, Floraline, Twifanes, halay, ****Cullen's familly ****(**J'te confirme, Jasper se sent un peu seul dans son slip en Russie!**), AuroreAthena, ****coco-des-iles ****(**mdr non j'te rassure, j'ai même pas peur du dentiste, c'est ça le drame... Donc c'est naturel chez moi =)**), misscara41, Andrea, emichlo, sexforlife, SweetyMarie, mel031, Morgane, ****LizzieLautner**** (**je préfère la plume!**), ****Alicee**** (**Tu es libre bien sûr de ne pas continuer à lire si EVENTUELLEMENT Alice a trompé Jasper, mais la tromperie fait partie de la vie, et ça arrive à des gens très bien. Mon père a trompé ma mère, et ils ont su trouver la force de surmonter ça. J'ai volontairement coupé un passage entre la boîte et le réveil d'Alice. Et n'est-ce pas ce pourquoi j'écris ? Décrire la vie, et ses hauts certes, mais aussi ses bas!**), fan de twilight, Onja, Lareveuse15, ****Lili Pattsy**** (**T'as été l'une des seule à toucher la vérité du doigt!**), sasa100586, Pupuce0078, Elodie13, ****Em 81 ****(**Ton optimisme dans ces reviews m'a fait plaisir =)**), Lily-pixie, ****Aude77**** (**Pauvre Jasper, entouré d'imbéciles et EN PLUS, la neige! De quoi le rendre encore plus aimable!**), fan-par-hasard21,**** twilight-alice-jasper ****(**Je prends comme un compliment le fait que tu penses à des choses auxquelles t'aurais pas pensé sur Alice et Jasper en me lisant =)**), Aliiice, LolaMiSweetlove, mamoure21, sarinette60, Titie, ****ulkan13**** (**J'ai volontairement mis dans l'ombre le reste de la soirée... Les autres étaient en boîte, il faut relativiser =)**), calimero59, Ilonka, ****lena -lna933- ****(**Si tu savais comme ta théorie dans ta review est ... ah non jdis pas comment elle était ta théorie :D... mais je t'aide, ta théorie était... ça commence par un B et ça finit par onne!**), ****ValouPili**** (**Et bien merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments que je ne mérite sûrement pas =) j'ai apprécié que tu essayes de relativiser :)**), katner, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Oui, Bella est enceinte, je crois que je le précise dans le chapitre précédent lol**), Habswifes, gawelle, twilight007, ****Butterfly971**** (**Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mes histoires :)**), Atchoum16,**** bella8783 ****(**Dis merci à ton esprit protecteur =D**), Hilly Sparrow, ****Lenerol**** (**Les rôles de tournage ont été défini bien sûr, mais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas été compris de la même façon... de plus quand on fait face à certaines conditions difficiles, toute l'équipe de tournage ne part pas sur la scène pour des raisons pratiques. Donc Jasper se retrouve à faire le larbin et à ne pas prendre de décisions, parce que le producteur reste "chef".**), DavidaCullen, Gaelle-51, Clairouille59, soleil83, Grazie, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Annouk, ****EstL**** (**Alice est trop concentrée sur l'absence de Jasper pour s'intéresser au monde autour d'elle, ce qui explique qu'elle ne tique pas sur la grossesse de Bella...**), bichou85 et Lily-Rose-Bella.**

**.o.0.o.**

**J'ai une dernière requête avant de vous laisser à votre lecture. Je suis actuellement dans la rédaction d'un chapitre de cette fanfiction et depuis quelques temps, je me rends compte que j'ai des problèmes avec Alice (notamment pour la comprendre, et bien la cerner). C'est pourquoi je fais appel à vous. Je recherche une dizaine de lectrices qui ont suivi Jardin Secret et qui suivent Jardin Public. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, pour avoir vos avis sur ce personnage. Signalez-moi par review (AVEC COMPTE j'insiste sur ce point) que vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous pose quelques questions précises sur Alice (pas sur l'histoire rassurez-vous, simplement sur vos perceptions). Je pourrais ainsi voir peut-être ce qui me bloque avec son personnage. Faites-moi un petit signe suite à votre review et je vous contacterai. **

**Merci beaucoup, je compte sur vous!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'aimerais maintenant être une petite souris pour voir vos réactions =)**

**Bon mercredi !**

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19. **

**.o.0.o.**

**- Chapitre 8 : C'est mieux d'être à deux -**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

- CULLEN !

_Bon... ça... c'était à prévoir... _Bredgner déboulait dans ma chambre du refuge. Je rayais une phrase sur ma feuille. _Je déteste écrire sur autre chose que mon ptit cahier chéri ! _

- Heh, tu sais pas frapper sur les portes avant d'entrer ouais ?

_C'est vrai quoi ! J'aurais pu être en train de me branler à imaginer ma femme dans sa petite tenue sexy qu'elle m'avait montré l'autre fois ! _

- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? TU M'EXPLIQUES LA ?

Je me levais pour lui faire face.

- Tu baisses d'un ton si tu veux qu'on parle calmement !

Il tournait en rond, furieux.

- TU TE BARRES COMME UNE MERDE PARCE QUE MONSIEUR N'EST PAS SATISFAIT, ET TU VEUX QUE CE SOIT MOI, TON CHEF, QUI BAISSE D'UN TON ?

_Chef ou pas, il me fera pas un nouveau trou au cul ! _

- Si tu m'avais pas pris pour ton clébard on en serait pas là !

- Je ne sais même pas POURQUOI je t'ai contacté ! On m'avait parlé de ton comportement nombriliste !

- Si tu m'as pris, c'est que tu savais que je pouvais t'apporter des choses. Mais perso, je ne suis qu'un homme et je ne sais pas faire deux choses en même temps : être génial sur le film pour l'améliorer, et faire le larbin pour ta délicate petite fille !

Il eut un rictus nerveux.

- Mais t'es incroyable ! Tu vas pas digérer cette histoire ?

- Je te proposais une fille COMPETENTE, et douée ! Extrêmement douée ! T'as fait ton choix, mais putain, ne me parle pas d'objectivité ! Tu l'as pas été pour ta fille, me demande pas de l'être pour ma femme ! Tu vois ça ?

Je tirais ma chaîne en argent autour de mon cou au bout duquel pendait l'alliance d'Alice. _Elle avait la mienne au bout de son pendentif. _

- Ca, c'est la bague de ma femme. On s'est p'tètre mariés comme des voleurs à Vegas, mais j'étais sincère ! Et je le suis toujours avec elle ! Je la protège et je veux qu'elle réussisse ! Je suis prêt à tout pour ça, peu importe ce qui se dressera devant elle. Que ce soit le premier pecno qui passe, ou ta fille ! Tous pareils, tu comprends ? Tous pareils ! Personne ne l'empêchera d'avancer, et j'te promets que j'y veillerai ! C'est comme ça ! Je sais m'incliner quand les gens sont meilleurs. Mais là, Maeva n'est pas meilleure qu'Alice ! Et ça ne se joue pas qu'à un poil de cul d'abeille, tu peux me croire !

_Nan mais oh ! _

Bredgner s'approchait, sourcils froncés.

- Je crois que t'as besoin de dégonfler le cigare ! Demain, tu rentres à Moscou, et tu réfléchis pendant cinq jours ! T'es mis à pieds ! Tu recevras la lettre qui te le signifie dès qu'on rentre d'ici !

_Et ben vois ! Va te faire foutre ! _Il claquait la porte de ma chambre, faisant trembler les murs.

_Vas-y c'est ça casse-toi connard ! _J'attrapais mon sac et rangeais mes affaires. Hors de question de rester ici ! Quand on veut pas de moi, je dégage, j'suis pas chiant.

**..::..**

- Gare de Port Angeles, terminus de ce train, tous les voyageurs descendent des wagons. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne matinée.

_6h42, 24 décembre, Port Angeles, USA ! _C'est bon de rentrer chez soi ! Je quittais la gare routière, avec mon gros sac. _Bon... J'me suis barré ! Bah quoi ? J'ai cinq jours de repos, autant en profiter ! _J'ai déjà grillé plus de seize heures en avion et en train... Coooooool ! Et jvais en griller seize bonnes au retour...

Coooooooooool !

La ligne de bus qui s'arrêtait devant chez Alice était en service. Je m'installais sur un banc en attendant sept heures que le prochain passe. Je l'avais pas prévenu, je voulais lui faire une petite surprise. _C'est marrant comme dès l'instant où j'ai décidé de rentrer la voir, tout semblait aller mieux. _Quel genre d'influence cette petite nana a sur moi ? J'attrapais mon briquet et ma clope. _Promis, demain j'arrête ! _J'espérais qu'Alice ait pu sortir un peu, s'aérer tout ça... Elle m'avait paru un peu désorientée. Faut dire que ma femme, c'est un peu comme un tout petit enfant : il faut sans cesse la coucouner, la protéger. J'aime bien faire ça avec elle, j'aime la façon dont elle me regarde, comme si... _argh, j'en sais rien... _comme si j'étais quelqu'un de brillant. Cette façon qu'elle avait de me regarder m'avait effrayé, au début. Sans cesse se sentir épié, observé... Nos sept ans d'écart, à l'époque où nous n'étions pas ensemble, me semblaient un immense fossé. Maintenant, ça nous rapproche. J'ai appris à aimer coucouner quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi. Je m'ennuie avec les personnes qui ont 28 ans comme moi, j'ai l'impression de ne m'amuser qu'avec ceux de l'âge d'Alice.

_Elle est loin d'être une gamine ! Elle est parfaite ! _

J'écrasais ma cigarette et grimpais dans le bus. J'achetais un ticket et m'installais debout. Le bus était presque vide à cette heure-ci. En moins de dix minutes de secousses, freinages brutaux et montée et descente de passagers, je descendais à l'arrêt et me mis en route. Je n'avais prévenu personne, ça serait vachement plus drôle !

J'ouvrais le petit portail fermé à clés et remontais l'allée. Les volets du rez-de-chaussée étaient ouverts, pas ceux de l'étage. Alice dort. Etrangement, mon coeur s'accélérait. Je toquais contre la porte pour ne pas la réveiller. Renée apparut quelques minutes plus tard en robe de chambre, avec sa tasse à la bouche. Elle écarquillait les yeux et sans que je m'y attende, recrachait une partie de son lait en toussant. _ET VLAN ! EN PLEIN SUR LE BLOUSON ! BIEN JOUE BELLE-MAMAN ! _

- Bonjour Renée ! Joyeux réveillon à vous aussi !

- Jasper ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_J'avais décidé de ne rien dire. Alice se serait inquiétée inutilement._

- J'ai réussi à me libérer ! De toute façon, personne n'avait envie de bosser ! Alors me voilà ! souriais-je.

_Ca a parfois du bon de savoir jouer la comédie._

- Entre ! Désolée... Viens, amène ton blouson que je te nettoie ça !

J'entrais dans la chaleur du foyer. _Oh merci mon dieu ! DE LA CHALEEEEEEEUR ! _Je retirais mon manteau et Renée m'entraînait dans la cuisine pour le nettoyer avec une éponge humide.

- C'est l'effet de surprise ! Tu veux un café ? Mon dieu mais Jasper... Tu es parti quand ?

- Quand je suis parti, c'était midi pour vous hier !

- Sers-toi, le café est chaud !

Je me remplissais une tasse fumante. Charlie apparaissait en baillant et en se grattant la tête.

- Renée, parler à la cafetière ne t'aidera pas... Jasper ?

- Tadam ! Bonjour beau-papa adoré !

Je l'étreignis brièvement, amusé par ses yeux exorbités.

- Oh, remettez-vous chef ! C'est moi, Jasper ! Votre gendre préféré ! Vous vous souvenez ?

- Mon gendre adoré, mon seul gendre tout court d'ailleurs, n'est pas censé se peler en Russie ?

- Si ! Mais il a préféré venir passer noël ici... J'ai un producteur très compréhensif !

_Oh oui ! Tellement TELLEMENT compréhensif ! _Charlie s'installait sur une chaise pour prendre son café.

- Ca aura au moins le mérite de dérider la gamine !

Renée acquiesçait.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça Charlie ?

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a eu de la peine avec ton départ...

_Ah..._

- Normal, on s'est jamais vraiment quittés elle et moi...  
Je prenais une gorgée de café.

- De là à lui couper l'envie de sortir, d'aller faire les boutiques de fringues et traîner toute la journée en jogging devant la télé...

J'éclatais de rire.

- Alice ? En jogging ? On me la fait pas à moi !

_Jamais de sa vie elle aurait porté un jogging ! _

- Ce n'est pas facile pour elle Jasper, elle sera heureuse de te revoir... Elle n'est sortie qu'hier soir, en boîte...

- Elle s'est amusée au moins ?

- Oh oui ! Edward a dut la monter en haut avec Bella tellement elle ne tenait plus debout ! Elle était moitié endormie d'ailleurs ! m'expliquait Renée.

_Hein ?_

- Par curiosité, j'aurais aimé la faire souffler dans un alcotest... Elle aurait pu faire péter la jauge !

- Non... vous plaisantez ! Elle ne boit jamais !

- Bah écoute, si tu nous crois pas... Va la voir ! Mais prends la bassine !

Renée me tendait la bassine bleue.

_Alice qui se bourre la tronche et traine en jogging... Vraiment, ça m'intrigue ! Quelle est donc cette nouvelle espèce qui a remplacé ma femme d'habitude si raisonnable et aux sens aiguisés concernant la mode ? _

Je grimpais l'escalier et entrais dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Avec la lueur du couloir, je percevais son petit corps blotti en chien de fusil sous la couette. _Elle a un lit deux places, et elle se recroqueville sur elle-même... _Je refermais la porte, posais la bassine et me glissais sous la couette épaisse et chaude. Immédiatement alors, la chaleur provoquée par le corps de ma femme me réchauffait. _C'est mieux d'être à deux pour dormir... _Au bout de longues minutes, Alice s'étirait, se tournait et se frottait les yeux en gémissant.

- Salut beauté !

Elle s'immobilisait dans son geste puis se jetait sur sa lampe de chevet et l'allumait avant de se tourner vers moi et de se mettre à crier.

- AHH !

- Hey ! Doucement quand même ! Va pas nous réveiller le lotissement !

Elle posait la main sur son coeur, ses yeux exorbités. _Sérieux, c'est trop drôle ! _

- Arrêtez de faire cette tête tous ! J'ai l'impression d'être un mort-vivant !

- J... Jasper ?

- C'est bien lui, en chair et en os ! Surprise ma douceur !

Elle semblait ne pas croire en ses yeux, qu'elle frottait.

- Jasper...

Sa respiration s'accélérait visiblement et son sourire s'élargissait.

- C'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ?

Je fis «non» de la tête, réprimant bien difficilement ma joie de revoir sa petite frimousse. J'écartais les bras et elle se jetait littéralement sur moi, m'entourant de toute sa force.

- Jasper ! Tu es là !

Elle s'immobilisait en gémissant.

- Outchhh... ma tête...  
Elle pleurnichait alors que je savourais bien égoïstement le bonheur de la retrouver. _Tout était là, pareil à mes souvenirs. Tout elle : son odeur, son visage, ses formes, sa voix... tout ! _J'embrassais son front.

- Mal de crâne ?

Elle grimaçait, toujours contre mon torse.

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu hier... J'me sens pas bien...

_Merde, z'avaient raison ! _Aussi, j'attrapais la bassine posée au pied du lit, et la lui tendais. Je me levais pour ouvrir les volets.

- Non pas ça ! Pas la lumière pitié !

- T'as l'air de t'être éclatée la tronche hier soir !

- J'me suis éclatée tout court...

Elle s'était assise dans le lit, tenant la bassine devant elle.

- J'vais te chercher de l'eau, un bon aspirine et ça va passer...

En bas, Renée s'affairait à la vaisselle et Charlie lisait son journal.

- Alors ?

- Vous avez un citron ?

Renée m'en tendit un et je le coupais en plusieurs rondelles, attrapais une bouteille d'eau et un cachet. Je regrimpais en haut et m'asseyais dans le lit. Alice avait le regard totalement désorienté.

- Allez, remède du docteur Ti'Jazz !

Je lui tendais une rondelle de citron. _T'façon, faut qu'elle dégueule ! _

- Croque !

- Oh non, tu vas me faire mourir !

- Non, seulement bader !

Je l'entraînais aux toilettes et lui donnais la rondelle du fruit acide. Elle croquait à pleines dents et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre, elle grimaçait puis consentait enfin à libérer son estomac.

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle comatait au-dessus de la cuvette. Je tirais la chasse, l'aidais à se brosser les dents légèrement et la ramenais au lit. Elle se laissait tomber. _Ben dis donc ! Ca a pas dû être beau hier soir ! _Elle s'enfilait un bon quart de la bouteille d'eau : l'alcool déshydrate beaucoup. Je la rallongeais sous la couette, et retirais mon jeans et mon pull pour me retrouver en tee-shirt et en calcif ! _Va falloir dormir ! j'imaginais pas des retrouvailles comme ça, mais bon ! _Alice s'agrippait à mon haut, couchée presque sur moi.

- Jazz...

- J'suis là... faut que tu dormes maintenant... Ca ira mieux après...

- T'es revenu... murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire naissait sur son visage et elle fermait les yeux. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et embrassais son front.

- Oui... J'suis là...

Je fermais les yeux, pour m'endormir ne serait-ce que trente secondes.

**..**

J'aurais reconnu ces baisers entre milles. Ses baisers qui parcouraient ma mâchoire et mon cou, ainsi que cette main qui glissait sous mon tee-shirt. _Oh putain, ça c'est trop bon ! _J'ouvrais les yeux sur ma femme, lovée contre moi, langoureuse.

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux on dirait...

Elle ne me répondait pas, capturant mes lèvres. Très vite, sa langue partit caresser la mienne avec une lenteur très excitante. _Ca a du bon d'être mis à pieds des fois ! _Ses doigts se hissaient dans mes cheveux et elle souriait contre mes lèvres, y déposant un dernier baiser. Elle restait son visage contre le mien.

- Jasper... Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là... Si tu savais à quel point je le suis ...

Je la renversais sur le matelas, me logeant entre ses jambes. _J'pourrais être un bourrin, la sauter sauvagement jusqu'à ce que hurlements s'en suivent... mais par-dessus tout elle m'avait manqué. _Je reprenais ses lèvres lentement.

- Deux mois, c'était trop... murmura-t-elle.

- Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec toi !

Nos corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre et rapidement, nous fumes nus. _Bon... j'aurais pu attendre pour le sexe... pas très galant... mais elle m'a épousé en connaissance de cause et de caractère, non ?... _Je n'avais oublié aucun détail de ses formes, de sa poitrine, de son ventre, de ses cuisses... tout était intact : je la connais par coeur ! Aussi, réinvestir sa féminité fut comme rentrer à la maison...

Je poussais en elle doucement, mes yeux rivés aux siens enfiévrés. Elle agrippait mes épaules, me griffant. Son souffle chaud s'écrasait sur mon visage et enfin, je butais au fond d'elle, laissant échapper un gémissement. Elle se contractait, retenant un cri. J'appréciais ces nouvelles secondes dans son petit corps. _Comme ce devait être fascinant d'être elle..._

- Oh... Jazz...

Je me laissais aller au plaisir d'aller-et-venir en son centre, sentant son humidité m'entourer. Je poussais et elle venait à ma rencontre, ma bouche goûtant sa poitrine délicieuse. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus la tension augmentait, me faisant frémir. Le mois écoulé eut raison de ma volonté d'en profiter. J'accélérais, capturant avec mes lèvres ses gémissements. J'étais proche, et jusque là, nous avions toujours tout fait ensemble pendant trois ans. _Elle est ma princesse. Ma version chieuse, au féminin. _Je caressais sa joue, la sentant partir, cherchant ses lèvres.

- Alice... Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi !

Elle posait difficilement son regard sur le mien et j'attendis jusqu'à être sûr qu'elle n'irait pas au plaisir sans moi. Elle tremblait dans mes bras, gémissante, alors que je m'immobilisais dans son sexe. Alice haletait.

- Je t'aime Alice ! Je t'aime !

Je mis un dernier coup en elle et éjaculais violemment, presque à en avoir mal. Alors, elle se resserrait, baillonnant tout ses muscles, tendue. _Divine. _

- Jasper...

Elle s'agrippait à moi, me griffant. Personne n'aurait pu repousser sa poigne. De toute façon, je n'aurais laissé personne le faire ! Elle retombait dans le lit, m'entraînant avec elle. Nos corps en sueur collés, je l'embrassais. Lorsqu'elle rompit l'embrassade, elle se mit alors à pleurer. Elle embrassait mon épaule.

- Bébé... Alice... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se lovait contre moi, soupirant fortement.

- Je t'aime...

_Voilà de quoi être réchauffé pour un joli moment ! _

- Je sais que j'suis pas facile... mais de là ce que m'aimer te fasse pleurer...

Elle relevait la tête vers moi, dans un sourire éblouissant. Elle essuyait ses larmes.

- Mais non idiot ! T'es vraiment pas doué pour le subtil toi...

Je l'attirais de nouveau à moi, omnubilé par son corps nu, ses lèvres pleines, sa voix, ses yeux et son coeur, ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

- Pourquoi faire subtil quand on peut aller directement au but ?

Elle caressait mes cheveux, sa tête contre mon épaule, me fixant. Je traçais des ronds au creux de ses reins.

- Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

_Comment lui dire que je ne resterai même pas quatre jours, après qu'elle m'ait dit «je t'aime» ? _Alice se redressait sur son coude, ramenant le drap blanc contre sa poitrine.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as été viré ? Oh non Jasper, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Tu...

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres. _Voilà précisément pourquoi je ne voulais rien lui dire... je voulais profiter d'elle sans parler boulot. _

- Non shhh... Alice, shhh... J'ai pas été viré ! Il est pas né celui qui virera Jasper Cullen !

Elle me regardait, sourcils froncés.

- Ah... bon... T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui... Ecoute, personne n'avait le moral pour tourner pendant les fêtes... On s'engueulait tous un peu alors il a préféré nous donner quelques jours de vacances...

- Combien, exactement ?

- Je repars dans trois jours...

Elle blemit alors à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Trois... trois jours ?

- Oui... on avait cinq jours de repos mais il me faut bien une journée de trajet... ça m'en grille deux...

- T'aurais pu rester là-haut...

- Non Alice ! Pas avec toi ici ! Sûrement pas !

J'espérais avoir été suffisant convainquant. _Je sais, mentir c'est pas beau, surtout à sa femme. Mais ma femme à moi, elle n'est pas comme les autres, et elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire... _Finalement, elle se recouchait contre mon torse.

- Et avec le producteur, ça va ?

- On fait aller... Je serre les fesses !

Elle resta un moment silencieuse et je me tournais vers le réveil. _15h40. _J'entendais du rez-de-chaussée un grand chambardement.

- Elle casse la barraque ta mère ou quoi ?

- Elle déplace un peu les meubles, on fait le réveillon ici et tes parents viennent, avec tes soeurs et ton frère, les petites, Edward, Elisabeth et Eric... Alors faut faire de la place !

- Oh ils seront tous là ?

- Tous sans exception... Jusqu'à ce matin, tu étais l'exception...

Je souriais. _C'est pas demain que je ne passerai pas ces fêtes avec eux ! On a beau dire, mais je les aime tous autant qu'ils sont ! _

- On devrait peut-être aller l'aider, Renée... Non ?

Alice s'emparait de mes lèvres et sa langue rencontra la mienne. _Puis bon hein... de langue en langue... _Nos mains caressaient tout de l'autre, de la joue aux endroits les plus intimes...

- On peut encore attendre un peu... papa doit l'aider, il ne travaille pas !

Je l'attirais sur moi à califourchon et elle ondulait du bassin, ses petits doigts flatant mon sexe avec envie. J'étais très excité. Je la voulais, plus que tout !

- Evite de me parler de ton père maintenant...

Je la pénétrais, entendant son petit gémissement de plaisir, et la renversais sur le lit.

_Et Joyeux Noël ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- Fais voir... T'es vraiment pas doué de tes dix doigts mon pauvre ami !

- Ouais ben excuse-moi mais c'est pas ce que tu disais hier matin...

- Bon d'accord... Je l'admets ! Tu n'es pas doué de tes dix doigts pour faire des paquets cadeaux...

Edward se redressait, avec plusieurs petits bouts de scotch collés aux doigts, ainsi que le ciseau et le rouleau qui pendaient dangeureusement.

- Mais c'est la merde à plier ton truc aussi là !

- Roh ! Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?

Je l'aidais à se débarrasser du scotch et je recoupais un petit bout.

- Tiens-moi ça !

Je repositionnais le papier cadeau correctement et l'attachais. Nous avions été acheter un petit présent de dernière minute, qui serait pour tout le monde : deux petites paires de chaussures pour bébé, une pour mes parents et une pour Elisabeth. _Nous avions longuement réfléchis à la façon de leur présenter la chose. _Seul Carlisle était au courant mais il avait gardé le secret, bienveillant.

Depuis la nouvelle, je surprenais souvent son regard sur nous deux... sur moi. _Il semblait heureux... et très fier... _Cette grossesse nous était tombée dessus comme ça. Ca arrive, c'est la vie. Mais elle était une source de bonheur, plus que d'angoisses. Edward et moi nous étions mis d'accord peu de temps après notre mariage pour attendre d'être stabilisés financièrement, d'avoir chacun un emploi fixe. Le fait qu'il ait redoublé sa terminale l'avait retardé d'une année et même si je travaillais et que mes parents nous aidaient de façon conséquente, il tenait à assumer une partie du foyer, tout du moins participer au loyer et aux courses. Il avait trouvé des stages rémunérés mais il ne voulait pas avoir un enfant sans avoir d'emploi. _Ce qui était tout à son honneur ! _

Mais voilà, ce bébé est là... dans mon ventre...

Je peinais encore à y croire, ça ne se voyait pas outre mesure, à part que j'avais déjà dû changer de taille de soutien-gorge. _Je suis enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. _Depuis que nous l'avions appris, il me semblait que nous ne croisions que des femmes avec des poussettes ou des bébés en bas âge. Edward avait la même sensation que moi : ne plus voir que les rayons bébés dans les magasins, ne plus voir que les nourrissons dans la rue, ou ne plus entendre que les cris des enfants dans la cour de la crèche municipale... Par curiosité, nous avions feuilleté l'album-photos de Karlyne, nous rappelant cette petite crevette. Chacune de ses étapes importantes était photographiée en détail : sourire, marche, premier noël, premier anniversaire... _Nous aussi, notre bébé aura son album ! _

- C'est les deux mêmes paires t'façon ?

Edward me ramenait à l'instant présent.

- Oui, elles sont blanches les deux paires...

Il s'appliquait de sa fine écriture à nommer les paquets puis il les mettait dans la poche.

Nous dinions chez le chef Swan et son épouse ce soir, en compagnie d'Alice. La pauvre me faisait mal au coeur : plus d'entrain, plus d'envie. Hier, en boîte, elle avait fait n'importe quoi buvant plus que raisonnable. Elle s'était même laissée embarquer par un mec sur la piste de danse. Heureusement, Emmett même s'il était cuvé et Edward veillaient au grain. Ce fut au moment où il devint plus entreprenant que mon mari et mon frère s'étaient approchés.

_«Bon par contre, là tu vois c'est l'heure de rentrer pour toi !»_

_«Si j'étais toi, je la lâcherai... Tout de suite !»_

Le type n'était qu'un froussard, et n'avait pas fait d'histoire. C'est ce qui nous avait fait rentrer, d'ailleurs. Mais à peine dans la voiture, Alice avait oublié ce mec. Elle s'était allongée sur la banquette arrière, pleurnichant sur l'absence de mon demi-frère. On avait dut monter la coucher tellement elle n'avançait plus. _Les fêtes ne seraient pas joyeuses pour Alice... _Franchement, sa dépendance à Jasper était un peu flippante. _Jusqu'à quel point peut-on aimer une personne ? Jusqu'où peut-on se laisser devenir dépendante de lui ? _J'observais Edward de profil, qui rangeait le matériel.

_J'avais une chance infinie de l'avoir tous les jours à nos côtés. Souvent, Alice et Jasper se moquaient de nous en nous appelant pépère et mémère. _Effectivement, notre vie est un peu plus classique que la leur : nous ne sortons pas tous les soirs pour aller marcher en plein centre de Los Angeles pour admirer la beauté des éclairages combinée à la nuit, nous ne sommes pas toujours en vadrouille. _Mais Edward n'a aucune raison de partir deux mois et me laisser seule... _

- Les enfants, on y va ?

La voix d'Esmé nous ramenait à l'instant présent.

- Oui, on arrive Esmé !

Je retirais le vieux pull d'Edward et mon jeans pour enfiler rapidement une longue jupe noire et un haut rouge. Mais les deux mains de mon mari se posèrent sur mes hanches. Il les fit glisser jusque sur mon ventre et appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule en souriant.

- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête...

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes.

- Moi aussi... Tu sais Edward... C'est dur de garder un secret... Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de leur hurler qu'on va avoir un petit bébé...

Il embrassait ma joue et je me calais contre son dos, soupirant.

- J'ai envie d'en parler avec tout le monde... Ca a été vraiment difficile... Aller faire les courses avec Esmé et ne pas lui demander son avis sur un petit habit...

Mon coeur se serrait brusquement, et je réprimais une larme. _La fatigue jouait bien sûr, l'angoisse aussi... les hormones peut-être... et le fait qu'Edward et moi ayons été les seuls à en parler entre nous... _

- J'ai vu tellement de choses au centre commercial... des choses dont je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert... Et les couches... ça coûte cher... Comment on va savoir quelle taille il a besoin et... si un jour on a pas assez d'argent pour...

Cette fois, mes sanglots tombèrent sur ma poitrine uniquement vêtue de mon soutien-gorge. Edward me tournait face à lui.

- Bella... Shh... Calme-toi !

Il caressait ma joue.

- J'ai confiance... On a huit mois pour tout préparer pour ce bébé et dès demain matin, voire même ce soir à minuit, tu pourras parler avec ta mère, la mienne et ta soeur... On apprendra... Quant à l'argent, tu as un travail, moi j'ai mes stages rémunérés, je me chercherai un petit boulot à côté, et puis tu crois sincèrement que tes parents ou ma mère et Eric nous laisseraient tomber avec notre bébé si jamais on devait être en difficultés financières ? Je sais qu'Elisabeth et Eric seront toujours là, pour tout et je sais que tes parents aussi, comme tes frères et tes soeurs... On ne sera pas tout seuls ! Et tu oublies Enso, qui va monter la garde devant le berceau...

Il réussit à m'arracher un sourire et m'attirait contre lui. Ses lèvres se posaient sur mon front doucement. _Il a raison... huit mois pour tout préparer et dès ce soir je pourrai parler à nos familles... _

- Notre enfant ne risquera rien avec son père et sa mère... Je te le promets Bella...

Je me laissais aller contre lui, un peu soulagée. _J'ai confiance en Edward... Je lui donnerai ma vie... _

**::..**

Le salon des Swan était bourré à craquer. Karlyne, Emma et Shanna courraient partout et s'amusaient. Renée et Charlie nous accueillirent avec de larges sourires. Tout le monde était déjà réuni, Elisabeth et Eric compris. Immédiatement, ma belle-mère se précipitait sur son fils pour le câliner.

- Alors ! Vous venez quand à la maison passer deux ou trois jours ?

Depuis que nous étions arrivés, nous étions restés chez mes parents.

- Heh bien...

- On peut venir le 26 si vous voulez, et rester jusqu'au premier de l'an !

Les yeux d'Elisabeth se mirent à briller.

- J'en serai ravie !

Elle embrassait son fils sur sa joue. _Elisabeth est très aimante avec Edward : serai-je comme elle plus tard ?_

- Alice a décidé de s'enterrer dans sa chambre pour marquer sa rebéllion contre l'absence de Jasper ? demandait soudain Emmett.

- Hé non Alice ne s'enterre pas et Jasper n'est plus absent ! Salut la compagnie !

Je manquais tomber à la renverse en voyant mon frère descendre l'escalier, tenant la main d'une Alice rayonnante de bonheur et rougissante de plaisir, vêtue d'une robe noire somptueuse. Jasper était tout aussi souriant en jeans bleu, tee-shirt noir et chemise blanche ouverte dont les manches étaient remontées sur ses coudes.

- Jasper ?

_Mais... attends attends... La Russie a été annexée aux Etats-Unis ou quoi ?_

Ils éclataient de rire en nous voyant. Visiblement, personne à part Renée et Charlie ne semblait savoir. Alice et son mari échangèrent un regard pétillant et il l'embrassait discrètement avant de finir de descendre les marches. Carlisle vint l'enlacer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Les jumelles se précipitèrent sur lui.

- Tonton Jasper ! Tonton Jasper !

- T'es reviendu ?

Jasper les prenait dans ses bras pour les embrasser.

- Salut les terreurs ! Ouais, j'suis reviendu ! C'est cool non ?

Il les reposait et vint tous nous embrasser. Alice le suivait, ne le distançant jamais de plus de dix centimètres. Elle l'admirait dans chacune de ses paroles, comme si elle redécouvrait la vie. De joie sûrement, elle m'enlaça fortement, me coupant pratiquement le souffle. _C'est tout de même bon de la retrouver comme ça ! Elle est tout simplement radieuse ! _

Jasper nous expliquait brièvement qu'ils avaient décidé d'interrompre le tournage pour les fêtes et qu'il n'y tenait plus, il avait voulu rentrer, même si ce n'était que pour trois jours. _Bizarrement, qu'il fasse un aller-retour en cinq jours Russie-Etats unis ne sembla choquer personne... _C'est Jasper après tout !

Finalement, ce repas que j'avais imaginé morose pour Alice, surtout vu la tête qu'elle tirait depuis son départ, s'avéra être une grande fête. Karlyne, Emma et Shana animaient bien la soirée avec les cotillons, suivis par Emmett et Jazz, pas les derniers pour les conneries. Autour d'un buffet très bon, nous discutions tous ensemble, de tout et de rien. Edward me ramenait une assiette de petits-fours.

- Tiens... Mange !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Edward...

Il embrassait ma tempe et je me laissais quand même tenter par une bonne assiette de ces délicieux petits amuses-gueules. L'heure ne semblait pas tourner assez vite, et il me semblait n'apercevoir que le coffre de la voiture, dans lequel se trouvaient les deux cadeaux. Je tentais de me concentrer sur la joie d'Alice qui sautillait partout. Elle allait d'invité en invité, avec un large sourire contagieux. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que Jasper s'attarde trop loin d'elle. Mon frère était au buffet et mangeait un toast avec du chorizo mais Alice l'attirait à elle, il n'eut que peu de temps pour attraper un dernier morceau.

- Hmm ! Alice ! J'ai faim !

Elle se retournait, lui comblait les mains de petits fours et l'entraînait vers nous.

- Alors les amoureux ?

Edward prenait une gorgée de champagne.

- Tu vas mieux que hier toi ! Ca fait plaisir !

Les yeux brillants, elle se tournait vers Jazz qui se léchait les doigts pleins de mayonnaise.

- T'es là pour longtemps, Jasper ?

- Jrepars le 28 ! Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on rentrera !

Eric s'approchait.

- Jasper ! Content de vous voir !

- Moi de même Eric !

- Vous savez qu'un site vous est consacré maintenant ?

- Ah bon ?

_Ca, c'est bizarre ! _

- Ce sont deux étudiants en cinéma qui l'ont ouvert je crois...

- Oh cool ! Putain j'suis une star moi !

Alice s'appuyait sur ses épaules et lui sautait pratiquement dans le dos, et Jasper la rattrapait de justesse.

- T'es déjà ma star à moi... murmura-t-elle contre le cou de son mari.

Jasper l'embrassait sur la joue, tentant maladroitement de dissimuler son sourire. Il lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille et Alice rougissait de plaisir.

_Je ne veux... pas... SAVOIR ! _

**{playlist :**** Enya - Only Time}**

Puis, peu à peu, Emma, Shanna et Karlyne finirent par s'endormir. Ma mère et Rosalie les emmenaient à l'étage dans la chambre de Renée et Charlie pour qu'elles puissent dormir. _Elles attendaient le père noël mais Rose leur avait dit que pour qu'il passe, il fallait qu'elles soient sages et se couchent tôt, afin de passer une très bonne nuit et d'être en pleine forme pour jouer le lendemain ! _La méthode sembla fonctionner à merveille. J'observais ma soeur gérer ses filles. Elle a su très bien s'occuper de jumelles pour sa première grossesse. J'espérais vraiment qu'Edward et moi aurions au moins autant de patience pour notre bébé.

Il était pratiquement minuit quand Edward prit la parole.

- Voilà... Bon en fait le père noël est déjà venu nous voir et nous a demandé de vous remettre deux paquets... Soyez cool, faites semblant d'y croire, on revient dans deux minutes !

Jasper s'approchait d'Emmett et l'enlaçait, nous tournant le dos.

- Oh non seigneur, pas le papa noël j'ai trop peeur du vieux barbu !

Nous éclations de rire et mon mari m'entraîna au dehors pour récupérer les deux paquets. Je portais celui destiné à mes parents, Edward celui pour Elisabeth. _Ces chaussures sont minuscules quand j'y repense... _L'angoisse me serrait le ventre alors que mon compagnon refermait le coffre.

Edward soufflait et prenait ma main, la pressant un instant dans un sourire timide.

- On y va ?

J'expirais à mon tour.

- On y va...

La peur, l'angoisse qu'ils nous trouvent trop jeunes, me tiraillait. Nous franchissions la porte et Edward demandait à ce que mes parents, et Elisabeth ferment les yeux.

- Si j'étais vous, je ferai pas ça ! s'exclamait Emmett

- Pourquoi ?

- Jasper est là... Fermer les yeux en sa présence est très tentant pour lui !

Mon demi-frère haussait les épaules et eut un geste dédaigneux de la main droite avec son verre, le bras gauche entourant la taille d'Alice qui était appuyée contre son torse, souriante.

- Pouah ! La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe que je suis...

Bizarrement, ça nous fit tous rire. _Bizarrement ! _Nous cachions les paquets dans nos dos.

- Allez s'il vous plaît... On a vraiment besoin que vous fermiez les yeux...

Quand ce fut fait, notre fratrie nous observait leur donner les deux petites boîtes.

- C'est bon...  
Edward nouait sa main à la mienne et regardait Elisabeth qui s'étonnait.

- Déjà un cadeau ?

- Ouvre maman...

Je regardais mes parents. Carlisle semblait déjà se douter de la nature du cadeau.

- Allez-y, ouvrez...

Les morceaux de papier tombèrent rapidement et deux "OH MON DIEU !" s'élevèrent des bouches d'Esmé et Elisabeth.

- Si tout va bien, d'ici juillet, il y aura une nouvelle place à faire à table...

Mes craintes s'évaporèrent rapidement. Sans que je ne comprenne, je vis Elisabeth enlacer Edward en pleurant et Esmé fondit sur moi, dans un comportement similaire. Puis je vis Rosalie et Alice nous rejoindre, avec de larges sourires.

- Oh mais c'est merveilleux mes chéris !

- Bella... Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

- Un bébé ! C'est génial !

Alice et Rose sautaient partout, m'entraînant avec elles. Nous passions entre tous les bras et je retrouvais mon mari, toujours collé à sa mère. Eric l'étreignit rapidement.

- Félicitations tous les deux ! Ca sera une grande étape dans votre vie...

- C'était pas prévu mais...

- Ca ne sera que du bonheur quand même !

_Je l'espérais fortement ! Mais ça n'était déjà que du bonheur... et le fait de l'annoncer officiellement rendait plus effective cette grossesse. _Elisabeth vint m'embrasser et me serrer fortement contre elle.

- Je suis si heureuse... tous les deux... vous êtes nés pour être une famille... Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour ça... Merci... Merci Bella... merci...


	9. Chapter 9 : Cadeaux de noël

**Halli Hollé ! **

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici votre nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages précédents. Vous avez toutes eu l'air extrêmement soulagées de savoir que c'était Jasper dans le lit d'Alice mdr.**

**/!\**** Un petit mot pour la revieweuse anonyme **Andrea : **Si tu lis attentivement le précédent chapitre, il est clairement écrit que c'était Jasper qui a prononcé le "Salut beauté" dans le lit d'Alice, donc elle ne l'a pas trompé. Il est aussi dit qu'Edward et Emmett ont séparé Matthew (le mec de la boite) d'Alice et qu'ils l'ont ramené chez elle SANS qu'elle ne trompe Jasper. J'ai relu le chapitre et il me semble que c'est plutôt clair... ****/!\**

**Je vous remercie toutes : fan de twilight x3, Andrea, AuroreAthena, EstL, Samystère, mmccg, Ptitewam, lia3011, Nini Hathaway, lapiaf8, halay, Anna-Maria34000, Morgane, Samy940, emichlo, Kacuus, LizzieLautner, amimi31, gawelle, emy299, ousna, sarinette60, fan-par-hasard21, Fleur50, Imaginaire-de-kiki, katner, magicvanille, zelliemarcy, LolaMiSweetlove, mamoure21, Habswifes, jess001, Cullen's familly, soleil83, Lili Pattsy, Mariefandetwilight, Em 81, lena -lna933-, Elodie Breuse, catiuski, Aliiice, ulkan13, lapinou63, twilight007, Elodie 13, Onja, Elsa. 75, pupuce0078, mélanie38, vinie65, coco-des-iles, Titie, Atchoum16, Erika Shoval, Lenerol, aude77, twilight-I-love-you, sara100586, Annouk, mel031, Ilonka, Butterfly971, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Grazie, maho-33, Lily-Rose-Bella, calimero59, Tinga Bella, Calestina L, Lareveuse15, Lily-pixie, Clairouille59, bichou85 et Gaelle-51.**

**Vous avez été nombreuses à me proposer votre aide pour Alice, et je vous en remercie. Je n'ai pas envoyé le questionnaire à tout le monde durant cette semaine mais je l'enverrai à celles qui se sont manifestées et ne l'ont pas reçu, c'est promis. Vos réponses m'ont été d'une grande aide, et j'ai appris d'Alice. Vous en aviez une certaine perception que je ne possédais pas complètement. J'ai pu taper le chapitre n°11 et j'ai eu l'impression de trouver ce petit truc qui me manquait. J'espère que ça va durer! Je vous remercie beaucoup =)**

**Bonne lecture & passez toutes un bon week-end, je vous embrasse.  
Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o- **

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

- Ils ont l'air heureux, même si ce n'était pas prévu !

J'opinais, assise entre les jambes de Jasper, mon dos contre son torse. Il était appuyé contre le fauteuil, assis à même le sol, face à ma mère et mon père. Tout le monde était parti après ce réveillon, et nous prenions une dernière coupe de champagne à quatre. _Boire, c'est mal ! _

- Y a pas de raisons qu'ils soient pas heureux, ils sont amoureux ! marmonnait Charlie.

- Oui, mais ils pourraient paniquer, ou vouloir attendre, ne pas se sentir prêts ! ajoutait Renée, son verre à la main.

Je pris une gorgée... _une petite hein!..._ et donnais son verre à Jazz pour qu'il boive à son tour.

- Ils sont assez grands dans leur tête pour élever ce bébé correctement ! Edward a toujours été calme, et Bella posée. Ca ne me choque pas plus que ça !

- Même à ton âge chérie ? me demandait Renée.

Je haussais les épaules.

- C'est pas comme s'ils avaient 16 ans et aucune ressource... Ils ont leur appart qui est assez spacieux en attendant d'avoir plus grand, ils ont de l'argent et ils sont assez raisonnables pour nous demander de l'aide et des conseils à leurs parents s'ils ont besoin... J'suis contente pour eux !

- Et toi Jasper ? Tu en penses quoi ? interrogeait ma mère.

Je penchais ma tête vers l'arrière pour le voir, sa main sur mon ventre.

- Oh moi vous savez... ils font un peu ce qu'ils veulent...

Il prenait une gorgée de champagne.

- Tu es le futur tonton, ce n'est pas rien !

- C'est bien pour eux, sont amoureux, c'est l'essentiel ! Moi après ce que j'en pense ou pas... Ma soeur est assez grande pour savoir si elle veut ce gosse !

- Ca ne te fait rien ? Ils ne sont pas vieux !

- L'âge c'est pas un gage de qualité ! La vieillesse n'est pas forcément une qualité et la jeunesse n'est pas forcément une tare... Chacun voit midi à sa porte ! Je suppose qu'ils ont eu diverses possibilités de décider de garder ce mome ou pas, ils ont choisi de l'élever, ils ont dû y penser... J'ai toute confiance en eux !

Ma mère fronçait les sourcils. _Elle attendait apparemment un peu plus de débât avec mon mari._

- Mais...

Il vidait son verre d'une traite et se relevait.

- Bon, vous m'excusez avec le décalage horaire j'suis un peu nase...

- Oui bien sûr !

Charlie se levait.

- Oui Renée, arrête de bavasser ! Sont fatigués ces gamins et moi aussi, je me fais vieux et j'aimerais retrouver mon bon matelas !

Jasper me tendait la main et m'aidait à me relever. Il passait au niveau de Charlie et lui tapotait l'épaule.

- Z'avez raison chef ! Rien de mieux qu'un bon lit ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit les enfants !

Nous grimpions à l'étage pour nous retrouver dans la salle de bains. Jasper enfilait son tee-shirt et son caleçon et je passais ma courte chemise de nuit et ma culotte. J'attrapais le dentifrice et ma brosse à dents et Jasper fit de même. Côte à côte, nous nous brossions les dents, face au miroir. _Une vieille habitude de merde, mais ça nous faisait toujours marrer ! _Jasper bougea un peu et me mit un coup de hanche qui me fit partir sur le côté. Je lui rendis la politesse et bientôt, un vrai combat s'installait entre nous pour savoir qui aurait le plus de place. Quand Jasper remplit le verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche, je le fis bouger et l'eau déborda sur son tee-shirt. J'éclatais de rire, ouvrais le robinet et me rinçais la bouche. Jasper semblait choqué et me montrait son haut du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait là ?

- C'est toi qui sais pas viser !

- Oh ! Ben pour la peine, t'auras pas ton cadeau !

_Pfffff ! _

- Sauf que si j'ai pas le mien, tu verras pas les dessous sexy...

Il m'attrapait et m'installait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Il me claquait la cuisse et quittait la salle de bains. Sur le palier, nous croisions Charlie qui grimpait les escaliers en baillant. Il haussa un sourcil en nous apercevant.

- Bonne nuit papa ! le saluais-je d'un petit signe de main.

- Euh... Bonne nuit...

Jasper me posait sur mon lit et se tournait vers son sac de voyage. Il extirpait une enveloppe blanche un peu épaisse, avec un noeud rouge dessus.

- Tiens !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il s'installait en tailleur face à moi. Je décollais le papier pour y trouver des tas de papiers. Il y avait aussi plusieurs planches de photos d'un endroit, visiblement un local aménagé avec goût : des meubles modernes dans des tons noirs, rouges, transparents et gris, plusieurs toiles imprimées de clichés des grandes villes comme New-York, L-A... une machine à coudre sur une des tables, des portiques...

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est ton local...

_Quoi ?_

- Cet endroit est à toi ! Je sais que tu voulais plus ou moins monter ta petite affaire de fabrication de costumes pour des films, ou pour des particuliers, alors je t'ai trouvé ce petit local... Bon, c'est pas super grand... 60, 70m² tout au plus mais j'ai tout fait meubler avec l'aide d'Esmé et de Bella ! Y a de grandes baies vitrées avec vue sur le centre de Los Angeles... J'ai fait toutes les démarches administratives pour que t'ais plus qu'à aller signaler le nom de ton entreprise, le descriptif enfin tout ça quoi, et je t'ai acheté une machine à coudre dernier cri et t'as aussi un chèque pour aller acheter tous les tissus dont t'aurais éventuellement besoin... J'ai pas choisi moi-même parce que t'as vachement plus de goût que moi pour ça... Et t'as aussi des cahiers de plusieurs tailles pour dessiner, avec des crayons, des pastels, des mètres, des aiguilles, un paquet de plusieurs bobines de fil de toute sorte de couleurs... Sans oublier la chaîne-hifi pour mettre de la musique quand tu crées... Y a un système de sécurité, j'ai fait poser une alarme...

_OH MON DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU ! IL A VRAIMENT FAIT CA ? _

- Comme ça t'auras ton p'tit espace que t'as pas vraiment à la maison... au lieu que ça soit entreposé dans la chambre d'amis, tu peux faire ta tambouille là... Et je t'ai aussi acheté une page web, sur laquelle tu pourras faire ton site et présenter ton travail !

_Arrêt cardiaque ! Infarctus ! Hyperventilation ! Mort subite de la Alice ! Mayday, mayday ! _Mon coeur ne se contrôlait plus. Tout ça est à moi...

- J'espère que ça te plaît, parce que franchement cette année j'étais en rade d'idées !

_Tout est signé en bonne et dûe forme... Et le chèque... 2000$ ! 2000$ pour des étoffes... mais c'est inespéré ! _

- Pour la déco, tu pourras trafiquer si ça te plaît pas ! Je sais que Bella et Esmé ont essayé d'imaginer quelque chose qui te ressemble mais t'es tellement vivante que ça a été dur... Elles m'ont bien demandé de te décrire mais c'est dur de te cataloguer tellement tu es changeante que bon... je...

Je me jetais à son cou, le serrant de toutes mes forces. _Il m'offre tout ! TOUT ! _

- Jasper... Merci Jasper ! Merci ! C'est... euh... wow... j'suis... putain j'sais pas quoi dire !

Ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, il me renvoyait un sourire éblouissant.

- Dis-moi juste que ça t'a plu !

- Mais c'est juste ce dont je rêve depuis toujours... Mais c'est tellement... c'est trop... c'est beaucoup trop...

- J'ai de l'argent, et t'as du talent ! Autant que le premier serve au second, parce que j'ai pas besoin de ce pognon ! Par contre, j'ai besoin que ma femme soit épanouie...

Je le renversais sur le lit, nouée à lui. Je capturais ses lèvres.

- Y a du génie en toi Alice ! Je ferai tout mon possible pour que tout le monde le sache !

- Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi... Tu m'as présenté à des costumières les plus prestigieuses qui ont travaillé sur des blockbusters et chez qui j'ai pu faire des stages... Tu m'as mis dans une école privée pour que je puisse avoir la meilleure formation et un diplôme reconnu... Quand j'ai eu besoin de matériel, tu m'as tout fourni... Je suis incapable de te rendre tout ça...

Il tapotait mon nez.

- Si mes films sont crédibles, c'est grâce à tes costumes ! Tu te rappelles notre premier film ensemble ? Je t'avais fait faire six robes en dégradé de vert et au visionnage de la séquence, je me suis rendu compte que ça donnait des couleurs fades... Tu m'as refait ces six robes en moins d'une semaine pour qu'on puisse retourner la séquence avant le départ de trois actrices ! Tu es plus patiente avec moi que n'importe qui ! Tu passes des heures à tenter de faire les croquis des idées que je te décris ! Alors crois-moi que putain, tu mérites tout ça !

Il m'embrassait longtemps, longuement. _J'ai l'air tellement ridicule de lui offrir une simple femme habillée sexy pour faire l'amour... à côté de CA ! _Je rompais notre baiser et admirais le dessin parfait de ses lèvres pleines.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice ?

J'embrassais légèrement sa bouche.

- Je me sens minable...

- Allons bon !

- Tu m'offres tout et moi j'ai juste commandé des vêtements sexys, même pas pour toi en plus, pour te plaire... Tu me donnes un truc qui a dû te coûter les yeux de la tête et moi j'ai dépensé 115$ plus les frais de port pour une nuit de sexe !

Il se redressait et m'attirait sur ses cuisses.

- Ok alors écoute-moi... Au cas où tu l'aurais pas compris depuis trois ans, pour moi le pognon c'est juste un plus !

- Je sais mais...

- J'ai du bol d'avoir 28 ans et de pas avoir de soucis pour payer mes factures, pouvoir m'offrir des instruments, des voyages, une belle barraque... Mais l'argent honnêtement ça me lasse... J'aime le fric parce que ça me permet de gâter ma femme et de la faire s'épanouir pour qu'elle se réalise complètement ! Si j'étais honnête, je reconnaîtrais aussi que si papa avait pas été derrière, j'aurais pas le tiers de ce que j'ai sur mon compte... et lui n'aurait pas son compte en banque s'il n'avait pas hérité de son père qui avait lui-même les moyens et etc etc... Je suis dans un milieu qui brasse du pognon... Alors oui j'en gagne, et je sais qu'une costumière gagne moins qu'un producteur ! Mais tu sais tout ce fric, je l'emporterai pas aux Enfers alors autant que ça t'aide toi, que tu puisses avoir ta chance, faire ce que tu veux ! C'est ça la vraie vie au final et l'utilité du pognon : si jpeux pas le dépenser pour toi, j'en fais quoi ?

_C'est sûr que vu comme ça... Mais bon... _

- Et maintenant, crois-moi bien que j'serai très très heureux de voir ces sous-vêtements affriolants... L'argent compte pas, mais le bien-être du Super héros entre mes jambes si !

_Chacun ses priorités ! _Je me redressais.

- On va jouer !

- Oh chouette ! J'aime jouer !

Je souriais et l'embrassais.

- Je sais... Ne bouge pas, je reviens !

J'attrapais un paquet sous mon lit, Jasper me suivait des yeux.

- Oh merde ! Il était planqué en-dessous de moi depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui chéri !

Je filais à la salle de bains attenante à ma chambre et en profitais pour descendre chercher des restes des morceaux de fruits dans le frigo. Je remontais, enfilais ma tenue sexy et mettais un peu de maquillage pour aller avec mon ensemble. _Je suis contente, elle me va très bien cette tenue ! _J'attrapais mon bandeau à cheveux, la ceinture de mon peignoire et retournais dans la chambre où Jasper était déjà allongé, torse-nu. _Pressé le bougre ! _Mon mari écarquillait les yeux.

- Wow... Alice...

Je tournais sur moi-même, faisant voleter les pans de la courte veste légère en soie rouge qui m'arrivait juste en-dessous des fesses. Le long des bordures était cousu de la fausse fourrure blanche, renvoyant ainsi aux habits du père noël et la veste était attachée avec un noeud en soie au niveau de ma poitrine. Le soutien-gorge blanc et rouge remontait mes seins, les rendant plus opulants et je portais une culotte en soie très féminine, rouge également avec un petit noeud blanc sur le devant. J'avançais sur mes talons blancs. Jasper avait la bouche entrouverte. Il ne bougeait plus.

- Ca te plaît ?

Il soufflait fortement.

- Oh putain oui !

Je m'approchais langoureusement et grimpais sur le lit à quatre pattes par-dessus son corps, me faisant avancer sur lui lascivement. Je m'asseyais à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, bien réveillé. Immédiatement, il posait ses mains sur mes cuisses mais je tapais ses doigts.

- Pas touche !

J'attrapais ses poignets, les remontais derrière sa tête et faisais un noeud s'entortillant avec les barreaux de mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Je passais mon bandeau à cheveux autour de sa tête pour lui cacher la vue.

- Alice...

Je me relevais pour aller chercher les fruits.

- Où tu vas ? Alice !

Dans le silence de la pièce, j'entendais son souffle inégale. Je grimpais de nouveau sur lui, retirais son boxer, attrapais un bout d'ananas et lui passais sur ses lèvres.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Il s'agitait, tirant sur les liens et ses jambes bougeaient. Je me penchais vers lui. _Jasper déteste ne pas dominer ! _

- Shhh... Calme-toi... Si tu devines ce que tu goûtes, tu auras droit à certaines... faveurs...

Un sourire naissait sur son visage. Je repassais le fruit sur sa bouche entrouverte.

- A chaque fois que tu dis une bonne réponse, je descendrais un fruit sur toi jusqu'à une certaine distance et je m'occuperai de cette partie-là... Si tu dis une mauvaise réponse, on remonte...

Il haletait alors que je mimais le chemin du bout des ongles.

- Et elle est où la ligne d'arrivée ? souriait-il.

Je passais ma main sur son sexe.

- Ici...

Il se tendait et léchait le fruit entre ses lèvres.

- Ananas !

Je frôlais sa bouche, prenant le fruit entre mes dents et je tirais pour en déchirer un morceau. Un peu de jus coula sur son menton pendant qu'il l'avalait. Je fis descendre la lamelle le long de son cou avec mes dents et posais le fruit sur son torse juste en dessous du cou.

- Bonne réponse !

Je laissais ma langue aller fouiller sa bouche et ensuite, je déposais une multitude de baisers langoureux et humides le long de sa peau jusqu'à fruit. Ma langue léchait son épiderme et je le suçotais doucement. Jasper se tendait.

- Putain, j'adore ce jeu !

- Attends la suite...

J'attrapais un bout de pêche et le lui mettais sur les lèvres, frottant avec le fruit contre sa bouche.

- Euh... Attends... j'hésite avec un brugnon et une pêche...

- Dépêche-toi... Cinq... Quatre...

- C'est une pêche, non ?

De nouveau, nous partagions le fruit et je le fis descendre avec mes dents sur sa cage thoracique, laissant une trainée de sirop sucrée sur lui. Je le faisais naviguer pour pouvoir ensuite lécher ce liquide. Ma langue arpentait chaque goutte sur son torse, et je titillais ses tétons, le faisant se tendre. J'avalais le morceau d'ananas qui marquait la précédente distance, et laissais un bout de pêche au nouveau repère juste en-dessous de sa cage thoracique. J'attrapais un raisin, il n'eut aucun doute !

- Raisin ! C'est un raisin vert !

- Tu me bluffes là bébé !

- C'est juste que je me rappelle de la salade de fruits de ce soir et y avait des raisins vert !

Nous croquions le petit fruit et de par la taille, nos lèvres étaient collées. Avec mes doigts, je fis descendre le petit morceau sur sa peau, à mi-chemin entre sa cage thoracique et son nombril.

- Tu triches alors si tu te rappelles...

- J'me rappelle pas de tout, je sais juste que ta mère met toujours des raisins vert dans sa salade de fruits ! J'ai gagné honnêtement et... oooohh putain !

Je venais de mordiller doucement sa peau. Il tirait encore plus sur les liens qui lui maintenaient les bras derrière sa tête.

- T'es une vraie vampire cannibale ma belle...

La pointe de ma langue suivait un tracé défini jusqu'à son nombril que j'embrassais et léchais.

- Végétarienne.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis une vampire végétarienne... Je mange des fruits...

Jasper se tordait sous moi.

- Tu racontes... n'importe quoi...

Je prenais un quartier d'orange et lui fis goûter, toujours avec les dents. _Je vais perdre la boule... ce jeu est le meilleur du monde ! _

- Orange... Dégueulasse d'ailleurs !

Je retirais le bout de sa bouche et mordillais sa lèvre.

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à commenter !

Avec le fruit entre les dents, je descendais à son nombril que j'embrassais goûlument.

J'attrapais un abricot et lui frôlais la bouche.

- C'est le dernier...

Pendant qu'il goûtait, je le caressais sur les côtés et l'embrassais, nettoyant ainsi les sucres sur lui. _Un Jasper aux fruits ! _Il gémissait.

- Alice... Merde...

Je me cambrais sur sa virilité en pleine forme et le massais avec mon sexe. Un frisson me parcourut et je ne pus retenir un petit cri alors que sa dureté heurtait mon clitoris, seulement séparés par le mince tissu de mon sous-vêtement.

- ABRICOOOOT ! C'EST UN ABRICOT !

_Pourquoi il parle d'abricot lui ? _Abricot ? Ah oui... Abricot ! Je récupérais le fruit avec mes lèvres pour voir apparaître son sourire triomphant.

- Sans faute en plus, t'as vu ?

- C'est vrai...

- Alors, c'est quoi la récompense ?

Il était toujours dans le noir et j'en profitais pour m'éloigner un peu.

- Alice ?

Je restais immobile et attendais, avec un sourire grandissant.

- Alice tu... OH ! Oh putain oui !

Je me jetais sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême et l'enfournais directement dans ma bouche. Il soulevait ses hanches avec une certaine violence, se faisant buter au fond de ma gorge. Je caressais son ventre avec ma main droite, la gauche étant occupée au reste de sa virilité. Je caressais son extrémité avec ma langue, avant de le faire frôler mes lèvres pour le reprendre plus profondément. Jasper s'agitait, toujours dans l'obscurité, et tentait de défaire ses mains.

- Alice...

Je gémissais, sentant une coulée de mon désir entre mes cuisses. Jasper tirait sur ses liens, devenant comme fou. _Le dominer était finalement plus qu'agréable. _

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne te satisfait pas ? demandais-je contre son sexe avant de le tracer du bout de ma langue.

- J'ai fait un sans fautes... Je pourrais au moins avoir une pénétration ou te rendre la politesse pour ce jeu...

Je me penchais sur lui, mes seins enfermés dans leur soutien-gorge frôlant son torse.

- Tu me voudrais les jambes écartées, rien que pour toi ?

Il émit une légère plainte, grimaçant.

- Plus que ça bébé... Je voudrais... oh merde ! Je voudrais te voir... dans tes vêtements... te voir brûler de désir comme quand tu jouis, totalement abandonnée... Merde Alice, c'est ça le paradis !

_Ok... C'est là que mon coeur éclate... _

- Je vais te libérer une main...

Je le détachais en prenant soin de garder l'autre prisonnière. Immédiatement, sa main gauche vint parcourir mon corps, remontant de mes cuisses à ma poitrine. Mes pointes durcies appelaient ses mains chaudes et sensuelles. Je me cambrais sur lui et ses doigts titillaient ma poitrine. Tant bien que mal, il fit sortir un de mes dômes du carcan de tissu et s'amusait avec mon téton. _Un millier de frissons me parcourut alors... _Il remonta sa main à mon visage, frôlant mes lèvres. Je capturais son index dans ma bouche humide et le suçais.

- Alice... J'ai besoin que tu... que tu sois à moi !

Je me penchais vers son visage pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Je suis déjà et toujours à toi...

Alors, plus lentement encore, je retirais ma culotte et m'empalais sur lui. Je l'empêchais de gémir trop fort avec ma paume et commençais un balai lent et sensuel. Jasper m'emplissait totalement et les va-et-vient se faisaient libérateurs. Je soulevais les hanches, guidée par sa main. Il me cramponnait fermement, à tel point que je me voyais bien avoir des bleus. _Qu'importe... je ne suis pas femme battue, loin de là ! _Je penchais mon corps vers l'arrière, prenant appui de mes mains sur les chevilles de mon mari. Sa main libre naviguait sur mon ventre qu'il caressait tendrement, avant de rejoindre mon sexe.

- T'es définitivement trop loin !

Je me redressais pour continuer à nous faire du bien et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Puis je le quittais pour me retourner et me mettre toujours à califourchon sur son sexe, mais mon dos contre son torse. Pour continuer la pénétration, il repliait ses jambes. Je sentais son souffle chaud délicieux contre mon cou et ses baisers sur ma peau. De sa main libre, il retirait le bandeau.

- Jasper... Tu devais... le garder... ouii...

Sa main détachait le noeud de ma veste et il en écartait les pans pour me caresser. Ses baisers et ses attouchements remplaçaient largement toute parole inutile. Il mordillait mon oreille et ses doigts filèrent à mon sexe. Il titilla durement mon bouton de plaisir et je me resserrais fortement sur lui, haletante.

- Jaaaazz ! Oh oui...

Il grognait, étouffant le bruit contre mon épaule, et éjaculait également. La respiration saccadée, nous reprenions notre souffle pendant que je défaisais le dernier lien. Son bras libre, il m'entoura avec force, presque à me couper la respiration. Sa main gauche se posait sur mon front et la droite en travers mon buste attrapait mon épaule.

- Tu es surprenante Alice...

J'avais chaud, je transpirais, la veste du sous-vêtement me collait à la peau et me grattait un peu, mais je ne voulais pas bouger. _Un jour est déjà passé... Il part dans deux jours... _Je fermais les yeux, serrée et étourdie de ses baisers.

- Crois-moi bébé que ça surpasse ce que je t'ai donné pour noël...

- Je t'aime, Jasper !

Je sentais son souffle contre mon oreille.

- Ne le dis à personne, mais je t'aime aussi...

Je souriais, chatouillée par ses paroles.

- On pourra rejouer quand tu veux ! La prochaine fois je prendrai des légumes...

- Méfie-toi de pas te retrouver avec une branche de céleri entre les deux fesses ! ironisait-il.

J'éclatais de rire et me retournais face à lui. Il me dispensait un petit baiser du bout des lèvres et se levait.

- Tu m'as très bien lavé mais j'vais quand même aller prendre une p'tite douche...

- Moi aussi...

Il m'aidait à me débarrasser de la veste qui collait ma peau et m'entraîna dans ma petite salle de bains personnelle. Dans la cabine de douche, il me fit tourner face au carrelage du mur et entreprit de me masser. _Il a des mains en or ! _Puis, nous nous lavions mutuellement et bien sûr, ça dégénéra rapidement. Il me calait entre le mur et son corps et me pénétrait rapidement. Nous nous perdîmes dans un nouvel orgasme et quittions la cabine, repus. J'enfilais une simple culotte et Jasper passa un caleçon avant que nous ne rejoignîmes le lit.

Tous deux torse-nus, je me blottissais dans ses bras. Il caressait du bout des doigts ma nuque et je me laissais aller.

- C'est un des meilleurs noël de ma vie... Tout le monde est heureux... je suis heureuse...

- Continue de l'être...

Je redressais ma tête pour lui sourire.

- C'est grâce à toi...

Il effleurait mes lèvres avec son doigt.

- Je ne peux pas être le seul responsable de ton bonheur...

- Tu l'es pour 85%. Voir mes amis et ma famille heureux, c'est aussi satisfaisant.

Je me rallongeais sur son torse.

- Mes parents sont ensemble, les filles grandissent bien... Tu es avec moi ce soir... Bella et Edward vont avoir un bébé... Rien de sombre à l'horizon...

Il ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa. Mais il finit par le briser.

- C'est bizarre...

- Quoi ?

- Bella... Avec un bébé... Je visualise pas !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne la crois pas capable ?

- Oh si... Mais j'me rappelle encore d'elle quand mon père m'a fait rentrer dans cette chambre de maternité et m'a dit : c'est ta petite soeur...

- Tu te rappelles de ça ?

- Pour sûr ! J'm'étais vautré dans le canapé à côté du lit d'Esmé, et Papa me l'a mis dans les bras. Elle s'est mise à pleurer de suite ! Alors... Ouais je sais pas... Ca a quelque chose de bizarre...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Ils se sont mariés, tu te doutais bien que ça allait arriver... Elle en est capable...

- Oui je sais qu'ils en sont capables ! Ils seront même plus capable que moi de faire ce gosse...

Je me redressais sur son torse.

- Edward a sûrement utilisé la même méthode que tous les hommes depuis la nuit des temps pour faire ce bébé... Il a dégainé et hop !

Les doigts de mon mari jouaient dans mes cheveux.

- Me prends pas pour une truffe ! Je disais ça dans le sens faire un gosse... l'élever quoi !

- Pourquoi t'en serais pas capable ?

- Ecoute... J'en sais rien mais honnêtement j'me vois pas changer des couches tu vois !

_Quoi ? _Quelque chose de lourd me tombait sur le ventre.

- T'es pas plus idiot qu'un autre, changer des couches c'est pas sorcier !

- Je sais, je ne me vois pas le faire c'est tout ! Porter tout le temps un truc pas plus grand qu'une règle, le regarder et faire des gestes pour le faire marrer, lui torcher les fesses... Non, définitivement j'me vois pas avec un mome !

_Ah... _

- Honnêtement, tu te vois toi avec un gamin ?

- Peut-être pas tout de suite, c'est sûr, mais...

- Pour avoir un bébé, faut pas être égoïste, faut faire des sacrifices... J'en suis clairement pas capable !

_Il ne veut pas d'enfant... _

- T'agrandis ta famille, faut déménager, faire attention tous les mois, et après ta relation avec ta femme change, sans compter que si l'envie te prend de te balader à poils, tu peux pas l'assouvir... Non ! Trop compliqué !

_Ben au moins c'est clair... _Bizarrement, ma gorge s'asséchait mais ce n'était pas de soif. _Boire de l'eau ne comblerait pas cette drôlerie... _

C'est sûr qu'avoir un bébé demande des sacrifices, demande d'accepter un changement inéluctable et d'adapter une vie en conséquences... _Mais bon... je sais pas... Laisser quelqu'un qui représente l'homme de ta vie et toi... ça doit être la meilleure chose au monde ! _Je me voyais bien, moi, avec un enfant... Mais bon... Peut-être que Jasper a raison... peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai été adopté sans ma vraie famille que je veux un bébé... Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir que ma relation-bulles avec Jasper change... Je fermais les yeux, couchée sur Jazz.

_Sur mon mari qui ne veut pas d'enfants... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je n'avais réalisé mon soulagement que lorsque nos proches avaient su. Finalement, ça a du bon d'en parler avec les autres. En deux heures de temps, nous avions eu beaucoup de réponses à nos questions et je me sentais déjà un peu rassuré. _Je ne sais pas comment on s'en sortirait, mais je savais qu'on y parviendrait ! _

J'ouvrais le volet de la chambre. La neige avait recouvert le jardin pendant la nuit, et notre petite cabane à Bella et moi. _J'aime cet endroit... _La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait et Bella en ressortait, vêtue d'un jogging noir et d'un débardeur blanc, les cheveux mouillés. Elle me souriait et s'allongeait sur le matelas, le dos appuyé contre un oreiller contre la tête de lit. Je la rejoignais et attrapais sa main posée sur son ventre.

- Ca va ?

Elle opinait.

- Oui... Je n'ai pas vomi ce matin...

_C'est une bonne chose, parce que je dois reconnaître que ça ne doit pas être marrant pour elle à vivre... Moi ça va, j'suis peinard ! Mais Bella... avoir tous ces changements en elle... _Je caressais son ventre sous son nombril du bout de l'index, faisant de tout petits cercles. _Quelque part là-dessous, il y a mon bébé... _

- C'est bien bébé... Laisse maman se reposer...

Bella me regardait et caressait ma joue.

- Il ne doit pas t'entendre...

Je m'installais appuyé sur mes bras et embrassais son ventre.

- M'en fiche, il finira bien par comprendre...

_C'est si bizarre de se dire que ce petit truc probablement pas plus grand que ma main va grandir, évoluer, se former, devenir elle et moi à la fois... _

Je posais doucement ma tête contre sa peau, repensant aux réactions de nos familles.

- Elle m'a fait de la peine hier ma mère quand elle t'a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas cru vivre assez pour voir nos enfants...

_Eric la faisait toujours suivre étroitement, pour prévenir toute rechute de son cancer. _Bella me caressait la joue.

- Elle a vécu une grande épreuve qui l'a marquée... Elle a le spectre au-dessus de sa tête... Ca ne doit pas être facile...

- Je sais... Tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'a retourné... Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse partir et ne pas voir notre enfant...

- C'est fini maintenant... Eric est avec elle, il est infirmier et au moindre signe d'alerte, il la fera prendre en charge... Tu peux avoir confiance en lui, il est loin d'être Marcus !

- C'est vrai... Oui, il est même très loin de l'être !

- Heureusement pour Elisabeth !

- A qui le dis-tu...

Je bougeais ma tête pour embrasser de nouveau le ventre.

- Rassure-toi bébé... C'est mieux que tu connaisses Eric que Marcus !

Bella se mit à rire.

- Je n'aurai jamais laissé le bébé chez toi seul avec Marcus !

Je me mis à grogner. _Ce type était une ordure ! Maman avait gagné au change en sortant avec Eric ! _

Deux petits coups sur la porte nous firent sursauter.

- Entrez !

Karlyne apparaissait.

- Vous venez pas avec nous ?

- Si, on arrive, je prenais ma douche !

Bella se relevait et la prenait dans ses bras.

- Maman elle m'a dit que tu as un bébé dans ton ventre !

Hier, elle était couchée avec les jumelles quand nous avions annoncé la nouvelle.

- Oui c'est vrai, Edward et moi on va avoir un bébé...

- Quand ?

- Cet été !

- Et alors ça va faire comme Emma et Shanna ? Je vais être sa tatie ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Elle a quatre ans, et elle sera déjà tatie trois fois ! C'est assez cocace quand on y pense ! _

- Oui, tu seras sa tatie !

- Et c'est une petite fille ou un petit garçon ?

- On ne sait pas encore... Pour l'instant, il est tellement petit que les docteurs ne peuvent pas voir...

- Ah... Et dis Bella...

- Oui ?

- Tu t'occuperas quand même un peu de moi encore ?

- Bah, bien sûr ma puce ! Tu restes ma petite soeur, pour toujours !

- Déjà, c'est pas drôle que vous habitez loin !

- Je sais, mais on a du travail à Los Angeles !

- Et alors dis, si toi t'es ma soeur, que tu vas avoir un bébé. Que Rosalie c'est comme ma soeur aussi, que elle a eu des bébés... Ca veut dire que Jasper aussi il va avoir des bébés ?

_Oulah ! Jasper avec un gosse... Tout un poème ! _

- Je ne crois pas... Du moins pas tout de suite !

- Et Alice ?

- Si Alice a un bébé, elle l'aura avec Jasper !

- Ah oui, parce que c'est comme Emmett il a eu un bébé avec Rosalie ! Et Edward, il va avoir un bébé avec Bella !

- Oui, c'est ça !

- Attends... Faut que je te donne un cadeau pour le bébé !

Karlyne s'agitait pour descendre et filait dans le couloir. Elle revint rapidement avec une petite peluche, un petit ours blanc avec un noeud rouge.

- Tiens ! Tu le mettras dans le lit de ton bébé !

- Oh bah Karlyne... Ma chérie ! C'est adorable, merci !

Mon coeur se serrait. _Le premier «cadeau» pour notre bébé... _

- Mais c'est ta peluche, Karlyne ! ajoutais-je.

- C'est pour ton bébé maintenant !

Je me penchais pour lui faire un bisou.

- Merci ma chérie ! T'es une petite fille géniale, tu le sais ça ? T'es ma belle-soeur préférée ! souriais-je, la peluche entre mes mains.

- Toi aussi t'es ma belle-soeur préférée !

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle me serrait le cou. Je la soulevais et Bella l'embrassait.

- On le mettra dès qu'on aura le lit du bébé... C'est promis !

- Je vais dire à TOUT le monde que faut qu'ils fassent des cadeaux !

Bella et moi nous regardions. _Tout ça, c'est vraiment génial ! _

Nous entendîmes la porte d'en bas claquer et la voix de Jasper, qui s'annonçait de façon bruyante.

- Ah, c'est Jasper et Alice ! Peut-être que le père noël il leur aura donné des cadeaux pour moi aussi !

Elle perd pas le nord elle ! Je la laissais descendre de mes bras et elle disparaissait à nouveau. Bella soupirait à mes côtés et regardait l'ours en peluche.

- Elle est géniale !

J'opinais et apercevais les larmes de ma femme. Je la ramenais contre moi pour l'enlacer. Elle reniflait et se mit à pleurer discrètement. Je frottais son dos et embrassais ses cheveux.

_Tout ça, ça chamboule, mais on y arrivera... Tant qu'on est tous ensemble, y a pas de raison... _


	10. Chapter 10 : Alice, c'est moi

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je sais, je fais assez yo-yo avec mes publications... un coup une semaine, un coup dix jours... mais je suis instable de nature lol Bon... entre nous... J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne St Valentin et que certaines d'entre vous ont mis en pratique le jeu du précédent lemon lol. **

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour tous vos messages qui m'encouragent un peu plus à chaque fois que j'en lis un :)**

**Anna-Maria34000, mmccg, emichlo, samystère, lia3011, une review anonyme sans nom, Lili Pattsy, lapiaf8, Elisa. 75, ulkan13, Elodie Breuse, halay, fan de twilight, catiuski, LolaMiSweetlove, ****fan-par-hasard21 ****(**Jasper est déjà tonton des jumelles, et pour l'instant ça ne l'a pas fait changer d'avis concernant les bébés... mais qui sait...**), melanie38, Grazie, SweetyMarie, Pupuce0078, ****emy299**** (**Alors, t'as acheté la salade de fruits ? lol**), DavidaCullen, Erika Shoval, Titie, Habswifes, katner, onja, gawelle, Morgane, misscara41, coco-des-iles, Annouk, ****Cullen's familly ****(**Effectivement, le principal problème c'est que si Alice ne parle pas à Jasper, elle risque de le regretter un peu!**), bichou85, Nini Hathaway, sarinette60, Tinga Bella,**** Ilonka ****(**Je pense que la réaction de Renée est dûe au fait qu'Edward et Bella ont 21 ans, et qu'elle trouve sûrement ça "jeune" par rapport à une moyenne on va dire... mais dans le fond, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de problèmes réels avec cette grossesse... Renée aime parler et rentrer dans des débats.**), ****mel031**** (**as-tu utilisé l'idée du lemon pour la St Valentin ? lol**), ****Lily-Rose-Bella ****(**Jasper est un héro maladroit... il y a des tas de personnes qui ne veulent pas d'enfants... moi par exemple. C'est juste comme ça, certains ne sont pas faits pour en avoir et je pense que je n'aurai pas cette capacité pour être mère... après, ça peut changer ou pas... j'pense que c'est une histoire de regard sur soi, plutôt qu'une question d'égoïsme ou quelque chose du genre...**), Atchoum16, lena -lna933-, ****ousna**** (**tu crois toi que mini-jazz a déjà été planté ?**), Mariefandetwilight, Aliiice, amimi31, mamoure21, ****Mrs Esmee Cullen ****(**Faute d'orthographe d'inattention, ça arrive parfois...**), soleil83, calimero59, vinie65, ****Lily-pixie ****(**C'est marrant, beaucoup ont pensé à une éventuelle grossesse d'Alice après cette nuit...moi je sais si c'est le cas ou pas, mais je dirai rien!**), maho33 et Butterfly971.**

**Un merci à ma Bêta-couchovore, que je fais beaucoup travailler en ce moment lol.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un bon week-end!**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 10 - Alice, c'est moi...**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je me sentais particulièrement heureuse d'avoir toute notre famille réunie en ce 25 Décembre chez mes parents. Tout le monde était venu : de la mère d'Edward aux parents d'Alice. Et, enfin, tous ne parlaient que du bébé que je portais dans mon ventre. _C'est tellement bon de ne plus devoir garder cette nouvelle secrète. Je voulais partager, entendre des expériences, et savoir comment élever cet enfant... _Finalement, être enceinte se révélait plus dur que ce que j'imaginais... Je ne voulais pas me contenter de regarder mon ventre se déformer pour porter bien au chaud notre bébé, je voulais participer à ce développement. _Et surtout, calmer mes angoisses... _Quand j'observais mon mari, calme et souriant, cela me faisait douter : Edward semblait tellement savoir comment réagir... et moi, je n'en ai pas la moindre petite idée...

Jasper s'était mis au service des morceaux de dinde et des petites pommes de terre. _Wow ! Jasper qui rend service, c'est définitivement noël ! _Alice aussi s'y était mise de bonne grâce. Elle portait un bonnet de père noël, et semblait plus heureuse que jamais, aidant son mari, lui frôlant le dos, le bras, lui volant un baiser. Ils semblaient attirés l'un par l'autre, d'une façon particulière. _Comme si elle savait à l'avance qu'il voulait un baiser, une simple caresse ou un sourire... et comme si lui ressentait ses envies, son bonheur, chacune de ses respirations... _

Mon frère me servit un morceau de blanc de dinde avec de la sauce, ainsi que deux cuillères de pommes de terre. Elisabeth revenait de la cuisine à ce moment-là avec ma mère, et se plantait devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

- Bella, ma chère Bella, ne me dis pas que tu ne vas manger que ça ? s'exclamait-elle.

Edward et moi échangions un regard.  
- Euh...

Elisabeth attrapait la cuillère et le plat des mains de Jasper, qui la regardait tout étonné. Elle s'approchait et me remplissait l'assiette.

- Elisabeth ? Stop ! Y en a beaucoup trop !

- Mange ! Tu as besoin de prendre des forces ! Regarde-toi, tu es maigrichonne comme tout et trop pâle pour une future mère ! Ce bébé a besoin de nourriture ! Mange ! Quant à toi Jasper, tu apprendras qu'une femme enceinte doit avoir tout ce qu'elle désire ! Tu t'en rappeleras quand ça sera la tienne qui attendra ton fils !

Nous nous regardions et éclations de rire. Jasper reprenait son plat.

- Oui ben je tiens pas à ce que mon neveu ou ma nièce ressemble à une dinde si sa mère en mange trop ! Et pour ce qui est du reste, ça arrivera quand le ciel sera teinté en rose !

_Oh ben ça, c'est charmant ! Comment peut-il dire ça ?_ Nous échangions tous un regard plus ou moins gêné mais Jasper reprenait son service. Je remarquais cependant le sourire crispé d'Alice.

_Quand même... son propre mari qui crie pratiquement ne pas vouloir d'enfants... ça doit en mettre un coup. _

- Allez, qui veut d'la dinde ? demandait Jasper.

- Oui... Et du vin ? Eric, je vous sers ? enchaînait Alice.

- Volontiers ma belle...

Mon beau-père tendait son verre qu'Alice remplissait. Malheureusement, l'alcool déborda suite à un geste maladroit. Emmett et Jasper se mirent à siffler et applaudir bruyamment.

- Ah ben bravo hein !

- Oh non seigneur... Excusez-moi !

- Ce n'est pas grave va ! C'était une nouvelle chemise, il fallait bien la baptiser !

- En plus ! s'esclaffait Emmett.

Mais Esmé le reprit et il se tut. Les jumelles regardaient la situation avec deux yeux brillants. _Elles enregistrent les conneries sûrement ! _Karlyne, quant à elle, mangeait sur la petite table basse du salon devant un dessin animé de princesse. Ma mère les avait placées ici, pour qu'elles s'amusent entre elles.

Alice aidait Eric à nettoyer sa chemise mais Carlisle se leva pour lui en prêter une et mettre sa nouvelle dans une lessive, afin qu'elle ne soit pas fichue.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Eric ! Vraiment !

Jasper, qui s'était assis à ma gauche en laissant un espace entre nous, tapotait le banc du bois.

- Allez ma belle c'est pas grave viens avec moi !

Alice le rejoignit, et je remarquais seulement à quel point elle tremblait lorsqu'elle s'assit à ma gauche entre mon demi-frère et moi. Jasper entourait ses épaules de son bras et lui embrassait la tempe.

- C'est pas grave va !

Alice se frottait les yeux et lui adressait un petit sourire. Tout heureux, Jazz l'embrassait brièvement et retournait à son plat. _Mais Alice n'allait pas bien... _Edward l'avait semble-t-il remarqué puisqu'il était tourné vers elle également, assis à ma droite. Nous échangions un bref regard et ma belle-soeur reprenait son repas, coupant ses pommes de terre, sans rien dire de plus.

_Il va falloir qu'on discute... _

Le repas continua sur un ton plus léger. On nous posait beaucoup de questions sur ce début de grossesse : quand nous l'avions su, comment, qu'allions-nous envisager, comment allions-nous aménager notre appartement... _Il faut penser à tout ça ! _Emma et Shanna s'étaient approchées de nous pendant qu'Edward était allé s'asseoir près de Carlisle et d'Eric pour discuter. Alice s'était installée sur les cuisses de Jasper et s'était blottie contre lui. Depuis la fin du déjeuner, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, dans un moment comme eux seuls savaient les bâtir. Il la cajolait, embrassait son nez et la faisait sourire. Elle fermait les yeux dans son cou, comme une petite enfant cherchant du réconfort. Mes nièces s'installaient de part et d'autre autour de moi.

- On peut voir ton bébé ?

- Non, pas encore...

- Tu vas grossir alors !

- Oui...

- Je peux toucher ton ventre ?

- Non, moi d'abord !

- Non moi !

- Non c'est moi !

- Les filles ! Calmez-vous ! rouspétait Rose.

Ma soeur se levait, prenait Shanna sur ses genoux et s'asseyait près de moi.

- Vous pouvez toucher toutes les deux, mais vous ne sentirez rien... Le bébé n'est pas plus grand que ça...  
Elle leur montrait un petit espace entre ses doigts.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Plus les mois vont passer, plus Tatie va avoir un gros ventre et le bébé se développera.

- Ca a été nous aussi comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est pareil pour tous les bébés mes chéries...

_Rosalie sait vraiment y faire... Elle a la maternité dans le sang ! _

- Vous pouvez toucher les filles...

Je soulevais légèrement mon pull jusqu'à mon nombril et leurs deux petites mains vinrent me toucher. Emma fronçait les sourcils tandis que Shanna appuyait un peu. Leurs petites mains étaient comme des chatouilles.

- J'ai senti le bébé bouger ! s'exclamait Emma.

- Ce n'est pas encore possible chérie !

- Ah bon alors c'est le bidou de tatie qui a dû gronder !

Je souriais à mes nièces tandis qu'elles continuaient de demander des explications à leur maman. Je remarquais qu'Alice nous observait en souriant, tandis que Jasper lui embrassait le cou. Je lui rendais son sourire, bien décidée à lui parler de ce qu'avait dit mon frère tout à l'heure.

**::..**

Nous marchions dans la rue, la neige crissant sous nos pieds. Les autres étaient à l'intérieur, vaquant à leurs occupations. Jasper était monté faire une sieste, fatigué par le décalage horaire. Alice et moi nous baladions.

- Ca fait du bien de prendre l'air...

Le soleil faisait une douce percée dans le ciel.

- Je suis d'accord...

Nous avancions sur le trottoir désert.

- Ca va Alice ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Elle avait fermé les yeux et inspirait l'air frais.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air bien à table...

- Un coup de fatigue simplement...

_Un coup de fatigue hein... _Nous continuions d'avancer dans la rue, observant les décorations de noël sur les domiciles voisins. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice s'arrêtait au niveau d'un banc.

- Jasper ne veut pas d'enfants...

_C'est donc bien ça le problème ! _

- Il dit ça maintenant, tu le connais... Mais peut-être que...

- Non, Bella... Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'en veut pas...

_C'est comme ça, il y a des gens qui veulent des enfants, d'autres pas... _

- Je t'envie Bella...

Son doigt jouait sur la neige qui était accumulée sur le banc.

- Tu as ce petit bébé dans ton ventre et toi et Edward serez de merveilleux parents... Vous vous aimez assez pour faire un enfant, même si ça n'était pas voulu...

- Alice... Jasper t'aime...

- Au début, je me suis dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants avec moi... parce que je suis plus jeune que lui donc plus insouciante... ou que je lui plaisais mais pas assez pour avoir un bébé qui puisse éventuellement me ressembler...

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Jasper est fou de toi ! Il a certes une façon particulière de le prouver, mais il t'aime quand même ! Ca, j'en suis sûre !

- Jusque là ne pas avoir d'enfants... En fait je n'y avais jamais pensé tu sais... Tout ce qui m'importait c'était de vivre avec Jasper, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour, de lui préparer son petit-dej pour lui amener au lit... Mais là... Bon... Enfin tu sais, tu as mon âge et tu vas être maman... J'ai jamais eu ma mère, j'ai été adoptée alors je me suis dit tu vois qu'avoir un bébé, ça doit être cool... Donner de l'amour, tout ça... Mais Jasper a raison, pas vrai ? Un enfant, ça changerait tout ce qu'on a construit lui et moi... Ca changerait notre relation... fini les grâces matinées, fini la vie un peu folle que l'on mène, les déplacements à droite à gauche... On ne pourrait plus faire l'amour où on veut dès que ça nous chante... On ne pourrait plus être libres de nos mouvements... Et puis avec une grossesse, mon corps changerait et je ne lui plairais peut-être plus...

_Comment peut-elle penser tout ça ?_

- Jasper a raison... Pas d'enfants, c'est bien aussi... On peut se regarder six heures dans les yeux si ça nous chante ou faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine sans que ça ne dérange personne...

_N'avait-elle donc pas son avis à donner ? _

- Mais toi Alice... TOI... Tu veux quoi ?

Elle relevait son regard vers le mien, m'adressait un sourire timide et se retournait pour faire demi-tour direction la maison.

- Moi, ce que je veux c'est que Jasper soit heureux... Il sait ce qui est bien pour nous, pas vrai ?

Elle recommença à marcher et je la suivis à deux pas derrière, un peu troublée. _Jusqu'à quel point peut-on s'oublier pour l'autre ? Jusqu'où peut-elle s'écraser de la sorte devant lui ? _Un couple, ce sont deux personnes qui parlent, font des compromis et décident ensemble de leur avenir.

_Ce n'est certainement pas ça... _

Je rentrais dans la maison et apercevais Alice qui grimpait à l'étage. Je retrouvais Edward, assis autour d'un café avec Eric, Elisabeth, Charlie et Carlisle. Rosalie, Renée et Esmé faisaient la vaisselle, tandis qu'Emmett jouait avec les filles à un jeu de cartes pour enfants. Je m'asseyais près de mon mari qui attrapait ma main.

- Vous vous êtes bien promenées ?

J'opinais.

- Elle est où, Alice ?

- Elle est montée voir Jasper je suppose...

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- T'es certaine que tout va bien ?

J'acquiesçais, cependant sans conviction. Je ne voulais pas en parler avec lui devant tout le monde. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir lui en toucher un mot, même si Alice est sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Il l'adore, comme si elle était de sa famille. _Il serait peiné d'apprendre l'influence de mon frère... la mauvaise influence car oui c'est triste, mais ce n'est pas une bonne influence ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Je me glissais dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, le velux pas totalement clos. Jasper était sur le ventre, endormi profondément, les bras sous l'oreiller blanc. Il régnait dans la petite pièce son odeur virile et agréable, son odeur de corps au repos. _C'est cette odeur que j'aime sentir quand je me couche près de lui... après tout, il a raison... avec un enfant entre nous, ces moments s'estomperaient probablement... _

Je retirais mes habits pour me retrouver en débardeur blanc et en culotte, pour pouvoir me glisser dans les draps. Allongée sur le flanc droit, je pouvais l'admirer dans son sommeil, là où il était le plus innocent... le moins chiant aussi, faut bien l'avouer ! Je souriais à cette pensée, et passais ma main sur sa joue et ses cheveux. _Quand il dort, il se laisse faire... Pas de grimaces, pas de réflexions... juste lui. Lui, notre histoire et moi. _Mon coeur ne cessait de battre pour lui, malgré tout. Malgré les disputes, les clash... Je n'oublie pas tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, et en dépit de tout, je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Jasper bougeait un peu dans son sommeil, se tournait face à moi et ouvrait légèrement les yeux dans un sourire. Il glissait son bras autour de ma taille et m'attirait à lui. Il embrassait mon oreille.

- T'es là... C'est cool...

Je tournais ma tête vers lui et embrassais ses lèvres. Demain est notre dernier jour ensemble, après, ça sera terminé et il repartira. J'effleurais son bras de mes ongles.

- Je suis toujours là...

Il m'approchait de lui et me serrait contre son torse. Je retrouvais ma place dans ses bras puissants et je l'entendais pratiquement ronronner. Son visage se calait contre mon cou et il soupirait, fermant les yeux. 

_Il a raison, on n'a pas besoin du reste... _

**::..**

Cette dernière journée ensemble était passée à toute vitesse. J'avais refusé de me lever, mais il m'avait secouée. On avait passé pratiquement 48H au lit depuis son retour, et il voulait sortir. Je le retrouvais dans la salle de bains vers 18h. Il enfilait une chemise bleue sur un tee-shirt blanc. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et embrassais son cou. _Chaque seconde sans lui n'a pas de réel intérêt... _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Habille-toi, mais genre un peu classe, on sort ce soir !

- Où ?

- Resto en tête-à-tête et boîte avec tout le monde !

- Resto rien que toi et moi ? Doux Jésus, mais serais-tu romantique ?

Il éclatait de rire, se tournait et claquait sa main sur ma fesse.

- Aïeuh !

- Allez, va t'habiller avant que je change d'avis et que le tête-à-tête se transforme en boîte à partouze !

- Beurk !

Il m'adressait un petit clin d'oeil et je filais passer une robe bleue foncée aux bordures noires. Je me maquillais, enfilais mes talons et ajustais un manteau long sur le tout. _Beh oui il fait quand même -7 degrés dehors ! _

Je descendais au salon pour le trouver bien sapé. Il me tendait la main au bas de l'escalier.

- Alice, t'aurais pu être mannequin tu sais !

Je me laissais happer par ses bras et appréciais son baiser sur ma joue.

- J'suis bien trop p'tite !

- Et ben on créera du mannequinat pour les schtroumpfs, c'est pas un problème !

_Non mais quel chacal ! _Pour toute réponse, je lui retournais une petite baffe sous les yeux de mon père qui passait dans le salon.

- Hé beh Alice ! Est-ce là une façon de traiter son homme ? Ne me force pas à te coffrer pour violence sur mari sans défense...

- Sans défense hein ? T'es sûr de ça Charlie ?

Il s'installait devant la TV et son match de baseball.

Jasper nous conduisit dans un petit restaurant assez classe, aménagé dans une auberge. Le chef nous accompagnait jusqu'à notre table installée à l'étage. Nous étions encore seuls dans le bâtiment. La serveuse vint nous apporter un apéritif et Jasper fit trinquer nos verres.

- A ta santé, ma jolie !

- A la tienne, Superman !

Il souriait et buvait son verre de champagne.

- Bon, tu vas faire quoi pendant ces quatre semaines ?

- Je sais pas... Commencer par m'ennuyer, ensuite sûrement régresser pour revenir à l'état de tabula rasa... Après, mes parents n'auront qu'à me remettre à la crèche ! Fin de l'histoire.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Et sérieusement, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Ben... Je sais pas... Commencer par m'ennuyer, ensuite sûrement régresser pour revenir à l'état de tabula rasa... Après, mes parents n'auront qu'à me remettre à la crèche !

Jasper soupirait mais le serveur venait prendre nos commandes.

- Alice, tu peux pas végéter ! Faut que tu te bouges !

- Me bouger ? A Port Angeles ? Putain, t'es vraiment sérieux ?

- Bah retourne à la maison alors ! T'as bien les clés et c'est chez toi ! Tu peux aller dans ton local et commencer à coudre, j'sais pas moi !

- C'est ça... Me trimballer toute seule dans cette immense baraque sans un bruit...

_Il a des idées de con des fois !_

- Oh mais t'as quoi aujourd'hui ? Punaise depuis hier j'te sens tendue...

Je soufflais. _Baisse d'un cran ma fille..._

- J'en sais rien... Tu pars demain alors je suppose que ça m'énerve un peu...

Il attrapait ma main.

- C'est que quatre semaines, petite fille ! Dès que je reviens, on fait un break... J'ai un peu de temps entre ce tournage et le prochain... C'est cool, on pourra faire des tas de trucs sans nous soucier des autres ! Mais tu peux pas te mettre en mode vide-comme-un-lampadaire sous prétexte que j'suis pas là ! Des fois Alice, j'te jure que ça me fait flipper !

- Charmant...

Si c'est pour entendre ça...

- Ecoute bébé ! Non... Tu me fais pas flipper mais... j'suis là-bas, je téléphone et on me dit que tu végètes, tu crois que ça m'amuse moi ? J'aurais tout fait pour que t'aies ce poste, mais l'autre gros con ne veut rien savoir ! On peut pas lutter !

- C'est fait de toute façon alors maintenant, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre comme une de ces princesses à la noix que mon prince charmant revienne sur son beau cheval blanc !

- Ouais, en gros c'est ça !

Il plaçait ses index autour de ma bouche et l'étirait pour me faire esquisser un sourire.

- Allez, souris !

Son sourire s'agrandissait comme le mien.

- Ben voilà, c'est mieux comme ça...

Il caressait ma joue et j'y apposais ma paume pour me laisser aller et fermais les yeux sous sa caresse. Il encadrait mon visage et m'embrassait avant de reculer sa chaise.

- Allez viens là deux secondes...

Je rapprochais mon fauteuil du sien et me blottissais contre lui. Il embrassait mon front et me serrait fortement.

- Tu sais, c'est pas drôle pour moi non plus d'être loin de toi... Mais si on ne se lève pas de la journée, ça paraît plus long... Faut se bouger, c'est tout ! Fais-moi la promesse que tu ne te laisseras pas aller, et que tu me surprendras par tout ce que t'auras fait quand j'vais revenir...

- D'accord...

- C'est pas marrant pour toi, mais je te jure que c'est pas marrant pour moi non plus de pas être avec toi... J'me fais beaucoup plus chier, et j'me sens encore plus con que d'habitude et crois-moi que c'est difficile !

Mon coeur se serrait à son discours et je m'appuyais encore davantage contre lui. _C'est tout de même bon de savoir que quelque part en lui, il avait une petite part qui lui criait que je lui manquais... _

**::..**

C'est sympa de sortir avec tout le monde, ça m'aide à ne pas penser à demain. _Il me manque déjà... à tel point que j'ai l'impression de rêver ces derniers instants en sa compagnie ici, dans cette boîte de nuit... _

Jasper me fit tournoyer sur moi-même au rythme de la musique. Nous sommes là depuis plus de deux heures et je ne m'arrête plus de faire danser. _Si je m'arrête, je vais penser.._. Jasper me regarde en souriant, et dieu sait combien il est beau quand il sourit ! La musique pourtant touchait à sa fin et il me ramenait tout contre lui. Jasper transpirait, mais souriait et embrassait mon front.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai soif !

- J'vais te chercher un verre, tu veux quoi ?

- Un cocktail s'il te plaît !

Il embrassait ma joue.

- Sois sage...

_Je ne risque pas de faire des bêtises ! _Je lui adressais un sourire. Je le regardais s'asseoir au bar pour commander un verre. Emmett vint s'asseoir à côté de lui tandis que Rose me rejoignait pour que nous dansions. Bella et Edward, eux, étaient assis sur une banquette un peu en retrait. _Elle a l'air assez crevé..._ Il la maintenait contre lui et lui caressait le dos. Elle avait les yeux fermés.

- Elle doit être fatiguée...

- Elle aurait dû rester au lit chez les parents...

- Ca ne lui fait pas de mal de sortir aussi... On danse ?

Je me mettais face à Rose et nous nous mîmes de nouveau à danser et danser encore.

- Je vais aux toilettes, Alice !

J'opinais et observais ma belle-soeur s'éloigner, je continuais à me mouvoir sur le rythme musical.

Soudain, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je me calais contre le torse de Jasper.

- Salut Alice...

Je sursautais en entendant cette voix et me retournais brutalement. _Meeeeeerde ! _

- Salut... euh... Maxim...

Il éclatait de rire.

- Tu me vexes là ! Matthew, moi c'est Matthew...

Je me reculais de ses bras.

- Oui... euh Matthew...

Mais il réavançait et attrapait ma main.

- Tu es partie bien brutalement l'autre soir !

- Bon... Ecoute... J'étais bourrée d'accord... Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait, je ne me rappelle même pas de toi clairement... En plus, mon mari est là...

Il s'approchait et sans gène, me posait une main au cul avec un large sourire.

- Heh non mais te gène pas surtout, vas-y installe-toi !

- On pourrait juste danser... Non ?

- Non... Matthew... Je veux simplement être avec mon mari...

- Ton mari ? Mais je ne le vois nulle part là... Allez, danse !

- Laisse tomber... Mon mari est là...

- Ton mari ? J'le vois pas moi ton mari... Allez... Une petite danse et après j'te fous la paix... Comme l'autre fois... Ca va être les slow...

- Non ! J'ai dit non ! Jasper est là !

- Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra... Allez...

Il m'attirait avec force contre lui, me faisant toucher son torse. _NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! _Mais il se reculait et fut immédiatement projeté au sol, percutant les jambes des danseurs.

- HEH GROS CON ! Qu'est-ce que tu piges pas quand elle te dit «Mon mari est là» ?

Je me retournais pour voir Jasper, les sourcils froncés et le visage rouge, les poings fermés. _Oh non..._

- Jazz...

Mais les yeux rivés sur Matthew, il le relevait par le col.

- TU LUI FAISAIS QUOI LA ? HEIN ?

Matthew le poussait à son tour.

- HEH TU TE CALMES TERMINATOR !

_Oh non seigneur..._

- JASPER !

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en occuper mieux que ça de ta femme... La dernière fois que j'l'ai croisée, elle était pas dans un état très reluisant... Elle était bourrée comme un oeuf parce que monsieur s'est barré en Russie en la laissant derrière elle...

Le poing de mon mari partait alors, se fracassant violemment sur la mâchoire de Matthew. Il ne fut pas en reste et ripostait vigoureusement.

- JASPER ARRETE CA !

Immédiatement, Emmett, Edward et deux vigiles s'approchaient.

- C'EST QUOI CE BAZAR ? SORTEZ DE NOTRE ETABLISSEMENT !

Jasper, sonné, touchait sa mâchoire et sa lèvre inférieure. _Il s'est battu pour moi... IL S'EST BATTU POUR MOI ! _Je me précipitais sur lui qui était appuyé contre un mur.

- Mon héros !

Mais sans que je ne comprenne, il me repoussait et ne m'adressait pas un regard.

- Putain... Fous-moi la paix !

Un des vigiles s'approchait.

- DEGAGEZ D'ICI !

Il s'apprêtait à attraper Jasper mais mon mari le repoussait et bousculait tout le monde avant de sortir.

_Mais qu'est-ce que... Jasper ne m'a jamais repoussé... JAMAIS ! _Emmett lui courut après, suivi d'Edward. Rosalie et Bella s'avancèrent vers moi.

- Alice, ça va ?

_Jasper ne peut PAS me repousser ! PAS MOI ! _Je me précipitais à leur suite, pour les retrouver sur le parking. J'entendais leurs éclats de voix.

- Putain mais t'es con ou quoi toi ?

- QUOI ? C'EST MOI LE CON ? CE MEC SE FROTTAIT A MA GONZESSE ! CA VEUT DIRE QUOI « L'AUTRE SOIR»? ELLE LE CONNAIT DEPUIS QUAND ?

- MAIS TU LA FERMES OUAIS ?

- NON PUTAIN ! MA FEMME VA VOIR AILLEURS ! J'ME BARRE A PEINE QUATRE SEMAINES ET TERMINE ! PUTAIN !

_Comment peut-il croire ça ? Comment peut-il s'imaginer que je l'ai trompé ? _

- Heh ! Calme-toi là oh ! C'est pas le genre d'Alice !

- OH TOI HEIN !

- Putain mais calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'avais besoin de foutre sur la gueule à ce mec ?

- QUOI ? BORDEL ! C'EST TOI QUI ME DIT CA ALORS QUE Y A PAS TROIS ANS DE CA T'AS FOUTU UN PAIN A TON BEAU-PERE ? FERME LA EDWARD ! ET ME DIS PAS QUE CA T'AS PAS SOULAGE DE FAIRE CA !

Le silence s'imposait et une boule obstruait ma gorge avec force.

- JASPER ! JAMAIS JE NE TE TROMPERAI !

Il se dressait face à moi puis fit demi-tour, grimpait dans la voiture et démarrait à toute vitesse.

_Il s'en va... Il s'en va... _

Edward s'approchait.

- T'en fais pas, il est juste en colère. Il a mal compris...

_Jasper ne cherche pas à comprendre... Il ne cherche jamais à comprendre... Il va s'en tenir à ce qu'il a vu et entendu... Il va me quitter... DEFINITIVEMENT ! _

Sans que je ne comprenne, les larmes se mirent à tomber.

- Je te ramène Alice... Ca va aller... Discute avec lui... Il t'écoutera, tu es sa femme et il t'aime comme un fou...

Edward me rassurait et me frottait le dos.

- Viens... Vous devez parler... Je te ramène...

- Il va me quitter... me quitter...

- Non, non... Ca n'arrivera pas... Viens...

Edward me fit monter dans sa voiture et me ramena chez mon père. Il m'enlaça avant de me laisser.

- Discutez calmement... Tu arriveras à le raisonner ! J'te fais confiance et j'ai confiance aussi en ses capacités à t'écouter toi plutôt que ce qu'il pense vraiment...

Mes parents sont sortis ce soir, pour aller rendre visite au frère de Charlie. _Je serai seule pour l'affronter. _La boule au ventre, je refermais la porte d'entrée à clés et grimpais les escaliers. _Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver dans ma chambre... mais honnêtement, ça me faisait peur... Plus que tout, la peur de perdre Jasper primait. _Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre, je fus attrapée par le poignet et plaquée contre le mur.

Jasper me faisait face, les sourcils froncés, et plus furieux que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_Elle ne PEUT PAS être allée voir ailleurs... ELLE NE PEUT PAS ! _Elle est ma vie, et uniquement la mienne ! Elle est mon âme, elle est TOUT !

TOUT !

Il n'y a qu'elle.

Je ne sais pas comment le lui faire comprendre. Qu'elle l'intègre. _Elle est ma femme ! _Merde, j'ai épousé cette nana ! Même si c'était qu'à Vegas, que nous deux. _Je l'ai épousée ! _Ce type n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, de l'effleurer, de penser à elle. _Elle est mienne. C'est comme ça ! _Elle aura p'tètre choisi de rester avec lui, mais je me battrai ! J'me battrai pour elle ! Toujours...

J'entends ses pas grimper les marches. _Elle est là ! Elle est à moi, c'est tout ! _Aussi, dès que la porte s'ouvre, je l'attrape et la plaque entre le mur et moi. Mon coeur bat vite, et très fort, parce qu'elle est revenue. _Elle doit TOUJOURS revenir... C'est comme ça ! Toujours. Je lutterai toujours pour ça ! _La peur, l'envie, tout se mélange dans ses yeux. Je ne sens plus rien d'autre, que ses doigts autour de ma nuque.

- Jasper... Je te jure que...

Ses lèvres sont à MOI ! Je l'embrasse avec force. _Elle doit comprendre ! _Ma langue prend alors possession de la sienne avec une certaine hâte et je la cale contre le mur davantage. Mes mains serrent ses hanches. _Elle est à MOI ! Totalement à moi ! _

- Ja...zz...

_Ce petit bout, c'est MA FEMME ! Elle ne partira pas sans que j'ai combattu pour la garder._

Alice est mon combat.

Je la désire, je l'aime. _Je serai le meilleur amant qu'elle n'aura jamais, elle doit le savoir ! Pour elle, il n'y a que moi. Et pour moi, il n'y a qu'elle, fin de la discussion. _Je suçote sa peau fortement, laissant des marques sur son cou et sa poitrine. Ses ongles me griffent le cuir chevelu, mais ce n'est rien. Je déboutonne mon jeans et le fais glisser, tout en remontant et déchirant à moitié sa robe et son string. _Elle ne peut pas partir ! _Avec rudesse, je la pénètre entièrement et vivement, lui arrachant un cri. Je peine à retenir les miens, les dents serrées.

- Jasper... Oh...

- T'es à moi ! A MOI !

Je pousse encore et encore, animal brut. Son corps bute contre le mur derrière, sa tête par en arrière. J'en ai presque mal mais je ne dirai rien. Elle se contracte, grimace, gémit. Ses lèvres me cherchent tandis que sa main agrippe mes cheveux, l'autre griffant mon épaule. Ses reins cognent contre le mur dans un bruit fort, ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille. A chaque heurt, elle halète ou gémit. Ma langue retrouve sa place dans sa bouche et je mords sa lèvre, la tirant. Les sourcils d'Alice se froncent et elle se contracte encore, haletante. J'ai mal aux jambes et aux bras à la tenir alors je nous dirige vers le lit et l'allonge avant de me mettre sur elle et de reprendre ma place avec autant de force.

Alice est ma vie.

Le lit bouge, sa tête en cogne contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Le haut de la robe d'Alice devient lambeaux et je prends possession de sa poitrine. _J'ai pris sa virginité à cette femme, elle s'est donnée à moi sans chercher à comprendre... _Je la revois sur le lit de notre chambre d'hôtel à Las Vegas. _En couple depuis sept heures, mariés depuis quatre heures, amants depuis dix minutes... Ses joues rosées, son regard timide et abandonné. Son corps jeté à l'abandon sous le mien. Sa larme qui roule lorsque je brise son intimité. Son corps qui se contracte. Et mon prénom qui sort de sa bouche comme s'il était un doux refrain, quelque chose de beau. Comme si elle lui avait donné la meilleure musicalité possible._

Alice est ma mélodie.

Sous moi, je la vois se contracter, et de nouveau comme il y a plus de trois ans, Alice pleure alors que je suis en elle. _Il ne s'agit plus d'une douleur liée à son dépucelage... mais du mal que je fais... que je LUI fais... _

- Jasper... S'il te plaît...

Alors, dans ses yeux marrons, apparait la fin de la phrase «Calme-toi». _Alice n'est qu'une enfant... elle vit pour moi, et je lui fais mal... je lui mens... _

Alice a besoin de moi.

Je ralentis mon rythme et instantanément, ses yeux se referment. Son menton tremble encore. Je l'embrasse doucement, du bout des lèvres. _Calme-toi Alice... Calme-toi mon amour... _Je pose mon front contre le sien et lentement, je recommence mes va-et-vient, moins fiévreux. Ses bras entourent ma nuque et je lui fais rallonger ses jambes. Sa petite main se pose sur ma joue et balaie ma peau.

- Sois mon amoureux...

_C'est si enfantin... tellement innocent... _

Je vais en elle, et peu à peu, nos corps se reconnaissent enfin, et s'emboîtent à nouveau, effaçant la violence des minutes précédentes. Mes mains caressent, font frissonner chaque centimètre d'elle. Elle finit par se resserrer sur moi alors que je touche son point de plaisir intime et il n'y a que la fièvre de ses yeux qui me font partir avec elle.

Alice est ma fusion.

Je jouis en elle en la regardant au fond des yeux. Nos souffles se perdent, se mélangent. Bientôt rompus par de nouvelles larmes de ma femme. Nous sommes toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, sa peau nue contre la mienne chaude. Mes bras autour d'elle.

_Alice est ma femme... _

J'embrassais son épaule doucement, et chaque marque faite sur son épiderme. Mon nez frôlait son enveloppe charnelle, et je savourais, les yeux clos, cette tendresse qu'elle me donne sans concession. Ses larmes continuaient de tomber, me marquant au fer blanc.

- C'est... je te demande pardon Jasper... je... j'ai pas... je ne connais pas ce type... j'étais bourrée l'autre soir... mais on a rien fait... Pardon Jasper... Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi... Je ne veux pas qu'on divorce, je ne veux pas te perdre... Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais ne me quitte pas ! Jamais...

Je reculais légèrement ma tête pour la voir, au bord du désespoir. Son visage est déformé par un chagrin écrasant, ses larmes gâchant sa beauté. _Comment peut-elle croire que je ne la veux plus ? _

Alice, c'est moi.

Je retirais ses pleurs avec mon pouce, doucement. _Je ne veux plus la briser comme j'avais souhaité le faire en la prenant si fort... _

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon... Je suis un gros crétin de merde... C'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance... c'est juste en moi... Et c'est moi qui t'implore de ne pas me quitter...

Ses bras se renforcèrent autour de ma nuque.

- Jamais, Jasper ! Jamais jamais... Je veux partir avec toi la prochaine fois...

- Je ne décollerai plus sans t'emmener dans mes valises... Tu as ma promesse... C'est la dernière fois.

Nos lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, s'embrassèrent. Je sentais son petit coeur battre dans sa poitrine dénudée que mes mains habillent.

- Je t'ai fait mal...

Je frôlais du bout des doigts ses hanches rouges. _Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé pour en arriver là ? _Elle tendait sa main vers la table de chevet et attrapait un spray.

- Masse-moi avec ça...

J'attrapais le tube, vaporisais son ventre au niveau du nombril, et étalais la substance huileuse. _Essence d'argan. _Elle fermait les yeux, immobile, et je massais sa peau, me faisant le plus doux possible sur ce qui seraient de futures ecchymoses. _Je suis un con. Je sais pas comment j'me démerde, mais j'ai toujours le rôle final de l'abruti... J'aimerais changer ça... vraiment... _Sous mes doigts, Alice se mit à gémir, les yeux clos, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Je caressais ses cuisses et ses jambes à présent, déposant des baisers par-dessus. Elle se tourna sur le ventre et je massais également son dos, ses fesses...

Bientôt, ses gémissements eurent raison de moi et couché sur mon flanc gauche, Alice dos à moi, je touchais lentement ses cuisses, pour revenir à sa féminité. Haletant, je la pénétrais de deux doigts et elle commençait à se tortiller. J'embrassais son oreille.

- Jazz...

- Je suis là Alice...

- Viens...

Elle repoussait ma main et je soulevais sa cuisse pour la pénétrer de mon sexe durci. Cette fois-ci, ce fut tendre, doux et voluptueux. Mes mains se baladaient partout sur elle, stimulant sa poitrine, son ventre, son sexe. Imbriqués comme deux cuillères, je menais un rythme apaisé et serein, qui nous mena à un orgasme plus qu'agréable, nos mains unies sur son sein que l'on caressait ensemble. J'embrassais sa nuque et son cou, ainsi que sa paume qu'elle passait sur mon visage.

- Ne doute plus jamais de ce que je ressens pour toi, Jasper...

Mon nez traçait son oreille, sa nuque...

- Non... Plus jamais... Je te le promets... Je t'aime Alice !

Elle se retourna dans mon étreinte pour me faire face, et se blottit contre moi.

- Je t'aime aussi, imbécile heureux !

Je souriais et l'embrassais. Puis, elle fermait les yeux et se laissait emporter par un sommeil réparateur qui, je l'espère, lui ferait oublier le fumier que je venais d'être ce soir. C_a pour un bon gros salopard de merde, t'as la palme ! _

Je l'observais dormir, souriante, apaisée, serrée contre ma peau. _Quatre longues semaines se profilaient sans elle... Quatre longues semaines où j'allais devoir faire gaffe. Quatre longues semaines où chaque seconde sera angoissante, parce que je sais qu'Alice ne sera pas totalement bien. _Elle est plus fragile qu'elle ne le montre. Je la bouscule un peu, je la chahute mais je sais aussi la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'elle ressente tout ce dont elle a besoin. Par la force des choses, je suis plus vieux qu'elle, bien plus vieux. _Et je me rappelle bien ce que c'est qu'aimer quelqu'un quand on a 21 ans et des étoiles pleins les yeux... _

**::..**

Les heures s'éteignent, et bientôt, 6h10 vont sonner. J'ai enfilé mon jean et un pull, ainsi que mes chaussures. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Alice dort encore, serrant contre son coeur l'oreiller sur lequel je me suis couché ces trois jours. Emmett ne devrait pas tarder. _J'ai choisi de ne pas la réveiller... _L'aéroport m'attend, pour la Russie, la plaine de Sorgout et que sais-je encore... Maeva et Todd m'attendent aussi sûrement. J'attrape mon portable, et prends une dernière photo d'Alice endormie.

Alice est mon courage.

Je dépose un dernier baiser sur sa joue et lui remonte la couverture sur elle. Elle a le sommeil profond... Je pose mon sac sur le couloir et reviens une dernière fois. _Y a pas à chier, partir me fait mal au coeur... _C'est surtout savoir que je vais devoir me débrouiller pour faire le malin sans elle qui me fait mal.

Je prends mon fameux cahier, et finalement glisse l'enveloppe dedans. _Il restera là, auprès d'elle. De toute façon, je ne suis créatif qu'en sa présence... Ma faible inspiration sans elle se gravera sur deux feuilles volantes merdiques, que je finirai par brûler. _Mon portable vibre. Emmett. Aussi, je referme la porte de cette chambre en l'observant une dernière fois. Je zippe mon sac de voyage et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine, j'aperçus Renée qui buvait un verre d'eau.

- Jasper ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Faut que j'rentre, l'avion m'attend... Emmett m'amène à Seattle et je pars de là-bas à 10H45.

- Alice arrive ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas réveillée, c'est mieux qu'elle se repose...

Renée opinait et je m'approchais pour la serrer dans mes bras un bref instant.

- Bon voyage Jasper ! Couvre-toi bien !

- Vous en faites pas pour moi belle-maman ! Occupez-vous d'Alice ! Faites la rire et sourire...

- Bien sûr mon garçon... Tu vas lui manquer...

- Ouais... Je sais...

J'enfilais mon manteau et quittais le domicile de mon épouse. Emmett m'attendait dans sa bagnole. Je rangeais mon sac dans le coffre et m'installais côté passager.

- Ca s'est arrangé vous deux ?

- Ouais !

Je me calais contre la vitre et fermais les yeux au moment où la maison des Swan disparaîssait, imaginant déjà Alice lire ma lettre.

_«Alice._

_Je suis reparti, Emmett m'a amené à Seattle. J'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller, tu es fatiguée et moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à supporter un nouvel au-revoir. Ca n'a pas été facile de quitter tes bras tout à l'heure, surtout après ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit, je suis un connard fini. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus terrible : que j'en sois conscient, ou que je parte après ce qui s'est passé._

Quand j'ai vu ce type hier soir te toucher, je suis devenu fou parce que l'hypothèse que tu partes avec lui me rend malade. Sérieux, il a quoi de plus que moi ? J'suis sublime ! (et ne te moque pas, tu sais que c'est vrai!)

_Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi, je t'ai menti. Ce séjour, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie décidé. Je me suis fait virer cinq jours par Bredgner, parce que j'ai pas été super cool avec sa fille. Tu parles que ça n'a pas pardonné. J'ai préféré venir près de toi parce que tu me manquais. J'ai tourné j'ai viré dans cette chambre d'hôtel là-haut, puis j'ai réalisé que ça n'irait pas tant que je ne te verrai pas. (Bon, en plus tu m'avais déjà montré tes sous-vêtements affriolants alors tu conçois que j'ai perdu la boule!)_

_Ces quatre semaines seront longues, mais je sais qu'à mon retour, on partira un peu et ça nous fera du bien. En attendant, je veux que tu t'amuses, que tu ne comptes pas et que tu oublies. _

_Je t'aime, J._

_PS = Ah oui, si tu sors et que tu recroises l'autre face de rat, dis-lui directement que la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui fous la gueule en travaux !»_


	11. Chapter 11 : Fallait que je vienne

**Bonjour/soir à toutes!**

**Nouvelle huit-dizaine, nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie infiniment de tous vos messages, vos reviews que j'adore lire & qui me motivent à fond :) Vous êtes supers !**

**Je ne m'éternise pas trop mais je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, un bon dimanche et à la prochaine!**

**Prenez soin de vous**

**Tiftouff**

**-o-o-o-**

**- Chapitre 11 : Fallait que je vienne...-**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Dès que j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'avais su au soleil qui passait à travers mes volets que Jasper était parti. En ouvrant sa lettre, j'avais eu mal. La soirée d'hier avait été difficile, et j'avais eu mal de voir mon homme au regard si sombre... _Son pardon, sa crainte que je le quitte, rien n'avait eu de sens... _Jamais il ne m'avait pris avec autant de force. _J'aurais été prête à accepter tout de sa part, tant qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il y avait éventuellement pu se passer quoi que ce soit avec ce mec en boîte. _

Qu'il puisse croire que j'aurais pu le tromper est inadmissible ! Je ne veux plus qu'il croit ça, JAMAIS ! _Même droguée, shootée, ivre morte, je ne pourrais pas le faire ! Ma vie est à lui, entièrement ! _

J'attrapais de nouveau sa lettre. Il m'a menti. Je savais que son retour de trois jours n'était pas anodin ! _Il n'a pas voulu me faire de peine... _Mais quelque chose ne va pas du tout là-bas, et j'ignore ce qu'il trafique, mais je n'aime pas le savoir seul. Jasper a besoin d'un certain équilibre, de certains repères et je sais très bien ce qui se passe quand on entre en conflit avec lui : il a la rancune tenace. Une crasse pour Jasper est une crasse, et il ne pardonne pas. Surtout les inconnus. _Je voudrais l'aider, rester avec lui juste pour m'allonger à ses côtés et l'écouter me parler de ses soucis sur son tournage. Ou même juste rester bien au chaud dans ses bras, mais ça, c'est inobjectif ! _

J'attrapais mon ordinateur portable et me connectais sur internet, sur le site du tournage qui avait été mis à jour. Je n'y avais plus été depuis que Jasper était revenu voilà trois jours. Un nouvel article avait été ajouté il y a 48H.

_«Todd Bredgner a aujourd'hui confirmé la mise à pied de l'assistant-production_

_Jasper Cullen pour une durée de cinq jours. Les deux hommes ont connu des différents qui doivent être réglés entre les deux parties rapidement. Mr Bredgner accueillera Mr Cullen à son retour, et ils seront prêts l'un comme l'autre pour reprendre le tournage dans les meilleures conditions possibles ! _

_Toute l'équipe du tournage vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!»_

Voilà qui est bien hypocrite ! Ca me débecte ! Je sais pas à quel jeu joue Bredgner, mais se mettre Jasper à dos n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il vaut mieux s'en faire un allié, qu'un ennemi. _Jasper a besoin de se sentir en confiance, de sentir son travail désiré. C'est un créatif, s'il sait qu'il n'a pas d'attente, il n'a plus envie de le faire ! _

Je récupérais et pliais sa lettre pour la remettre dans l'enveloppe. _Je sais qu'il a aussi besoin de moi. Il est sûrement moins dépendant... ou alors il sait mieux dissimuler ses sentiments. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont quand même bien présents... _Comment puis-je le laisser affronter ça ? Ca va contre ce que je lui ai promis quand on s'est unis l'un à l'autre : l'aider, le seconder toujours. Etre là quand ça va, mais aussi quand ça ne va pas. C'est ce que fait tout couple.

J'attrapais son cahier. C'est étrange qu'il l'ait laissé ici... Je l'ouvrais pour voir comment avançait son scénario. _Il y travaillait dur, c'était son ultime but. _Beaucoup de lignes étaient bâclées, raturées, mais rien ne semblait vraiment établi. Des noms d'acteurs pêle-mêle pour les personnages qu'il avait créés, des caractéristiques, des schémas de décor. En biais, il y avait une danseuse, une femme qui semblait virevolter avec grâce. En dessous, en tout petit il y avait mon prénom. _Cette danseuse, c'est moi ? wow... _Ce dessin semblait si léger, si délicat... _C'est moi... _J'ignorais qu'il... qu'il faisait ça... Je tournais les pages et trouvais régulièrement plusieurs dessins de «moi». Un visage qui dort sur un oreiller et qui semble apaisé... _Et puis des mots. _

«Elle est belle.»

«Elle a encore rempli le dressing, elle est élégante, elle a du goût»

«Je t'aime»

«J'aime son regard quand elle m'aime.»

_Punaise... Et dire que moi je suis là, alors qu'il est en Russie et qu'il n'a pas de soutien... Je suis une épouse irresponsable ! _

Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée après avoir passé un jean et une chemise. Renée arrangeait la crèche sous le sapin.

- Ah chérie, tu tombes bien ! Aide-moi à pousser le pied du sapin un peu...

Je l'aidais, tout en me piquant un peu le bras.

- T'as vu Jasper ce matin ?

- Oui, j'étais levée quand il est parti... Il t'embrasse d'ailleurs !

- Il avait l'air comment ?

- Comment ça comment ?

- Angoissé ? fatigué ?

- Fatigué c'est sûr... pas content de partir aussi... il s'inquiétait pour toi !

- Il ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Renée se relevait, se frottant les reins.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il s'est fait mettre à pied par son équipe...

- Je m'en doutais !

_Je n'aime pas ce ton qui scande : j'ai raison. Comme si le fait que Jasper se fasse mettre à pied était une évidence. _

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Le fait qu'il vienne ici, sans prévenir personne... J'ai trouvé ça étrange !

- Ce n'est pas parce que Jasper débarque ici de Russie à l'improviste qu'il faut immédiatement imaginer le pire !

_Ce n'est jamais facile d'affronter les jugements sur Jasper... _Je posais fermement le sapin au sol et attrapais mon blouson.

- Bah... Tu t'en vas chérie ?

- Je vais chez Elisabeth, voir Edward. J'ai besoin de lui parler !

- Alice, je t'ai vexée ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait, elle, si j'insinuais que papa fait des choses parce qu'il a fait une bêtise ? _

- Laisse tomber ça, ok ? Je vais juste voir Edward...

_Edward me comprendra, lui. Il aime Bella autant que j'aime Jasper ! _

Je montais dans le bus pour me rendre chez Elisabeth, chez qui mon beau-frère et ma belle-soeur passaient trois jours. Je croisais Eric qui sortait sa voiture.

- Bonjour Alice !

- Bonjour Eric, vous allez bien ?

- Ca va ma belle, je te remercie... Et ton mari, tu l'as lâché ?

- Il est reparti...

- Ca a dû lui faire court comme vacances...

- Ouais... C'est sûr... Edward est là ?

- Euh oui, il prenait sa douche quand je suis parti je crois... Je te laisse ma jolie, mes patients adorés m'attendent...

- Ouais, bon courage Eric !

- Merci !

Il déboîtait son véhicule et quittait l'allée, je fermais le portail derrière lui et toquais contre la porte avant d'entrer. Bella et Elisabeth éclataient de rire, assises dans le canapé du salon, autour d'un album.

- Salut les femmes !

- Oh Alice ma chérie ! Entre !

J'embrassais Elisabeth et Bella. _J'ai toujours adoré Elisabeth ! Elle est généreuse ! _Je posais mon blouson et mon sac et m'asseyais à côté de Bella.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- On regardait les photos d'Edward quand il était bébé !

Je reportais mon regard sur l'album et tombais sur deux photos : une d'Edward en couche, endormi dans son petit lit avec une sucette dans la bouche et un doudou dans la main. L'autre, allongé sur la table à langer, toutes fesses dehors, se tenant les pieds. Nous éclations de rire.

- Elle est excellente celle-là !

- Oui, il a eu une période vers un an où il avait grand plaisir à nous exposer ses fesses quand on le changeait !

- Ca lui a duré longtemps ?

- Je l'ignore... Quatre ou cinq mois... On s'inquiétait avec son père, on avait peur qu'il se mette à baisser son slip devant tout le monde !

Bella éclatait de rire et continuait à tourner les pages. Divers clichés de mon meilleur ami nous apparaissaient et je me concentrais sur cette bouille adorable et coquine. Edward, âgé de deux ans était vêtu d'un petit marcel blanc, d'un slip de la même couleur et avait le képi de son père sur la tête. Il souriait malicieusement, traînant un lapin bleu en peluche. Elisabeth commentait chaque photo, avec un souvenir ou une anecdote. Elle tournait les photos et s'arrêtait sur un cliché d'Edward père et Edward fils, ce dernier semblait âgé d'environ trois à quatre ans.

- C'est la dernière photo d'Edward avec son père... Il est parti le midi avec son régiment pour préparer leur dernière mission et... bon...

Elle refermait vigoureusement l'album, s'arrêtant dans ses explications. _Nous savions tous ce qui s'était passé... _Bella posait sa main sur celle de sa belle-mère.

- Ca s'est passé longtemps après cette photo ?

- Neuf jours... Je m'en rappelle, je venais de déposer Edward à la crèche et quand je suis rentrée, le colonel m'informait que mon mari venait de prendre une balle dans l'abdomen... bien sûr... ça a été rapide... heureusement pour lui... Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il puisse souffrir... L'idée qu'il soit mort était suffisamment douloureuse...

Elisabeth s'éteignait toujours quand elle évoquait Edward père. _Même la présence d'Eric ne la faisait pas oublier. Jamais ! _

- Mais vous avez su élever Edward merveilleusement... et je vous en suis reconnaissante !

Elisabeth relevait la tête vers Bella et attrapait nos mains.

- Je suis navrée mes chéries de vous gâcher vos vacances avec ça ! Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner : profitez des gens que vous aimez ! Avoir des enfants de son mari, c'est le moment le plus intense de votre vie.

Elle posait sa main sur le ventre de Bella.

- Ne dis plus jamais que ce n'était pas prévu, Bella ! Prévu ou non, ce sera la plus belle chose que vous ferez Edward et toi ! Et toi ma petite Alice, ma chérie, quand Jasper te donnera un enfant, tu comprendras tout ça, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça !

Mon coeur se serrait. _Jasper ne me donnera pas d'enfants, Elisabeth... Vous discuterez toujours entre vous, et je serai exclue de ces paroles parce que jamais je n'entrerai dans le cercle. _Je souriais et heureusement, Edward apparut dans les escaliers, tout propre.

- Oh mais qu'il est tout beau mon meilleur ami !

Edward me souriait et vint m'embrasser.

- Salut toi !

- Salut ! Dis Bella, ça t'embête si je te l'emprunte une petite heure ?

- Non, bien sûr !

- T'as un peu de temps pour ta vieille amie triste et malheureuse, célibataire par force ?

Edward s'approchait et passait son bras autour de mon cou.

- On va aller se balader un peu au parc !

- Tu dînes avec nous Alice, ce soir ?

- Oh... pourquoi pas ?

- Alors je rajoute une assiette ! Je vais préparer du blanc de poulet à la crème, ça te dit ?

Mon ventre gargouillait.

- J'adore votre blanc de poulet à la crème !

- Je le sais bien ma douce ! Baladez-vous bien !

Edward embrassait sa mère et sa femme, en laissant doucement traîner sa main sur son ventre.

- Prends soin de toi, maman tu t'occupes d'elle !

- Promis, la seule chose qu'elle fera, c'est couper les champignons !

Edward attrapait sa veste en jeans et l'enfilait. Je reprenais mon blouson et nous quittions la maison, direction le parc d'enfants. _C'est là où nous avions fait nos quatre cent coups quand on était gamins ! _

Des petits arpentaient le parc et criaient et riaient. Une dame avec un bébé d'environ un an le faisait avancer dans l'allée en souriant. Nous n'étions plus des enfants, mais j'aimais cet endroit. J'y étais souvent venue m'amuser, mais j'y étais aussi venue pleurer. Plusieurs fois. Edward attrapait ma main avec la sienne.

- Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Tu penses quoi de Jasper ?

- Jasper ? Je l'aime bien, il est sympa. Space, mais sympa ! Pourquoi ?

- Renée m'a dit un truc bizarre tout à l'heure...

- Comme quoi ?

- Jasper m'a laissé une lettre ce matin... Il n'a pas décidé de venir passer noël, il a été mis à pied pendant cinq jours...

- Il t'a menti ?

_C'est sûr que dit comme ça..._

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il venait en vacances...

- Ouais, d'accord... Mais il t'a menti !

- Il n'a pas voulu m'angoisser...

- Bon... Si tu le dis... Ca ne te gène pas ?

- Il ne m'a pas trompé, il ne m'a pas menacé de mort... Il m'a juste empêché de m'inquiéter !

- Bon... ok, ok ! Mais... c'est bizarre, non ? Qu'il ne t'ait pas dit ?

- Je le comprends... En fait Renée n'a pas été étonnée quand je lui ai dis qu'il avait été mis à pied... Elle m'a dit qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne revenait pas juste pour les vacances... Mais c'était sur un ton... tu l'aurais entendue...

Il m'attirait sur une balançoire et s'installait sur celle à côté.

- Al', on se dit tout, pas vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Euh... comment dire sans que tu te vexes ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est toi qui a mal compris ? Ta mère aime bien Jasper, je ne vois pas comment ni pourquoi elle aurait dit ça sur Jasper...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a insinué en disant ça ?

- Rien ! Simplement on connaît tous Jazz, et il sait aller au clash ! C'est cette mise à pied qui n'est pas étonnante... En plus, il s'entendait mal avec son producteur !

_Non mais c'est pas vrai ! _

- Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

- Alice ! Heh, calme-toi deux minutes ! Je n'agresse pas Jasper ! Je dis juste qu'avec son caractère, c'est normal que les choses cassent parfois !

- Il ne fait rien de mal !

- On sait ! Ce n'est pas ce que je te dis : moi je te dis simplement que ton mari a un certain caractère qui n'est pas adéquat avec celui de tout le monde...

- Jazz n'est pas un monstre !

- Je le sais ! Il sait simplement ce qu'il veut, et dans un projet où ce n'est pas lui le GRAND patron, ça peut mener au clash... Tout le monde n'apprécie pas d'entendre de la bouche d'une personne extérieure ce qui doit être fait, tu comprends ?

_Oui... Vu comme ça... _

- Honnêtement, quand tu fais des robes, ou des habits pour toi et qu'il vient te voir en te disant que telle couleur de fil serait mieux avec tel tissu, tu lui dis quoi ?

- Jasper ne fait pas ça ! Il ne me dit pas quoi faire, il me respecte !

- Oui... Mais par exemple si quelqu'un vient te voir et te dit : ce tissu rouge ça ne va pas avec ce ruban vert... tu dis quoi ?

- Je leur dis d'aller se faire foutre et que c'est ma création !

- Ben voilà... Imagine quelqu'un comme toi, qui soit extérieur à Jasper... Tu crois franchement que son discours est avalé par tous ?

- Non...

- Alors ta mère n'a pas voulu dire ça... C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer. Elle sait que Jasper tient tête et aime avoir le dernier mot, c'est un fait, on le sait tous ! Même toi tu le reconnais. Donc, quelque part, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'avec le producteur du film, ça se passe mal...

_Ouais..._

- Oui mais bon quand même ! Bredgner devrait l'écouter !

Edward éclatait de rire.

- Putain, t'es pas croyable !

Il secouait la tête en souriant.

- Ben quoi ?

- Ca te suffit pas que Jasper veuille avoir le dernier mot, il faut que tu viennes l'aider à l'avoir ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux tiens !

Le compliment me faisait plaisir et me serrait le coeur, me l'emplissant de bonheur. _J'ai totalement l'impression d'être en phase avec Jasper, tout le temps ! Dès que je le regarde, je sais que c'est lui... _

- Je trouve aussi !

- Ceci dit, faut que tu reconnaisses qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre !

- Non, là-dessus j'ai aucun problème avec lui ! Si tu ne le fais pas chier, il te laisse tranquille ! J'ai aucun problème avec lui là-dessus !

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- J'ai pourtant le souvenir de mémorables disputes entre vous deux quand on vivait chez vous !

- Mais ce sont des détails ! La place de la moutarde dans le frigo, qui a vidé la bouteille de coca, qui a sorti un steak alors que ce soir c'était jambon... Rien de significatif !

- Rien de significatif mais ça vous a fait casser des assiettes quand même !

_On est impulsifs, c'est tout !_

- Oui, mais on est toujours ensemble ! Donc ça n'a pas grande importance !

- Vous êtes le couple le plus atypique que j'ai jamais croisé !

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, souriais-je.

Mon meilleur ami me rendit mon sourire et se levait en me tendant la main.

- On rentre ?

- Attends, tu veux pas qu'on fasse un peu de toboggan ?

- Alice, y a des mômes qui en font !

- Et alors ?

- Alors ils ont cinq ans, et on en a 16 de plus !

- C'est pas si grave ! Au pire on se fait traiter de cinglés par les parents et on s'en remettra !

Il soupirait et j'attrapais sa paume pour l'y entraîner. Nous laissions passer plusieurs enfants et je grimpais en haut, Edward derrière moi. Les parents nous regardaient, certains bizarrement, d'autres amusés.

- Mademoiselle, veuillez descendre !

- On ne peut pas ! Voyez-vous ce jeune homme va avoir un bébé bientôt, et il veut vérifier la solidité des équipements avant d'y emmener son enfant ! C'est un bon père, pas vrai ?

Je me laissais glisser en riant sur la pente abrupte et tombais les fesses les premières sur le sol sableux.

- Tire-toi de là Alice, je voudrais descendre avant de passer définitivement pour un gogole !

Une petite fille d'environ cinq ans se tenait derrière Edward.

- Laisse-toi glisser Monsieur et si t'as très peur, ta maman elle peut te rattraper en bas.

J'éclatais de rire en regardant Edward descendre et se réceptionner avec ses jambes.

- Pffff ! J'ai l'air d'un clown !

Je riais encore à n'en plus pouvoir.

- Pauvre Edward, je te ferai faire VRAIMENT n'importe quoi !

Nous quittions le square sous le regard réprobateur des parents présents et nous arpentions la ville et la rivière en discutant de choses et d'autres.

- Au fait, comment ça a été hier quand t'es rentrée ? Jasper ne faisait pas trop la gueule pour l'autre abruti en boîte ?

- Ca a été bizarre, mais je crois qu'il a eu peur, c'était étrange !

- Peur de ?

- Je sais pas... Comme s'il avait eu peur de me perdre !

Edward s'immobilisait et me regardait dans les yeux.

- Alice, il a _toujours _peur de te perdre... Tu l'aimes c'est sûr, mais il t'aime aussi !

_C'est toujours bon de l'entendre... J'aimais le fait que cela semblait être une évidence. _Je me jetais au cou d'Edward pour embrasser sa joue.

- Ca me fait du bien de parler avec toi !

Il effleurait mon nez de son index en souriant.

- T'as toujours été là pour moi Alice, alors moi aussi !

- Bon, maintenant, si on parlait de ce bébé ?

Edward semblait plus heureux que jamais. Nous prenions la route pour rentrer.

- Heh oui, ce bébé... Ca chamboule tout, et il est même pas encore là !

- T'es prêt à être papa ?

- Ouais... j'crois... en fait t'es jamais préparé à ça mais ça me semble logique ! Et puis c'est avec Bella, alors je n'ai pas peur ! Au début, ça me faisait flipper... J'sais pas trop ce que je vais valoir comme papa mais bon... j'me dis que des tas de mecs sont devenus papas et qu'il leur a fallu commencer par une première fois alors y a pas de raison que ça marche pas !

- T'es prêt pour ça Edward ! J't'assure ! Tu seras d'enfer ! Puis y a pas beaucoup d'enfants qui ont des pères capables de faire du toboggan à 21 ans et qui passaient leur temps à montrer leurs fesses en photo ! riais-je.

Les yeux de mon meilleur ami pétillaient de bonheur.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ca me fait du bien de parler avec toi aussi !

Nous regagnâmes le domicile d'Elisabeth où Enso nous fit une sacrée fête, les pattes pleines de boue. Bella épluchait des pommes de terre avec sa belle-mère. Toutes deux riaient.

_J'évitais de penser à Jasper, du moins autant que je le pouvais. Il me manque, c'est évident. Et il a un sale caractère, c'est évident aussi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser à le savoir là-haut tout seul. Moi je suis ici, oui, avec tout le monde. Mais lui là-bas, il n'a personne, pas même son cahier... _

**::..**

Sur internet, j'avais surfé un peu sur tous les sites qui parlaient du tournage ou de mon mari. Bredgner avait donné une interview à ce sujet sur une page web parlant de l'actualité ciné. Il y invoquait des «divergences d'opinion assez conséquentes, mais rien d'insurmontable!». Il parlait aussi en long et en large du travail «fabuleux» de sa fille. _Honnêtement, ça m'angoissait que mon mari tombe sur ces articles. Il n'est pas du genre nombriliste, mais il aime savoir ce que pense le peuple de lui. _

Une page de discussion en ligne se lançait. _Jasper._

**J. déteste la neige. va crier s'il revoit de la neige. dit : **

salut toi !

**Alice, vivement que tu rentres dit :**

oh bébé ! Comment ça va ?

**J. déteste la neige. va crier s'il revoit de la neige. dit : **

ça va, j'suis officiellement mort-vivant maintenant tellement j'suis naze !

**Alice, vivement que tu rentres dit :**

comment s'est passé ton retour dans l'équipe ?

**J. déteste la neige. va crier s'il revoit de la neige. dit : **

Todd a dit qu'il ne voulait plus parler de ça, que c'était du passé. William a eu le malheur de dire en réunion qu'il n'approuvait pas ce qui s'était passé, alors il a été viré lui aussi! Ca tourne au boudin ! On attend un nouveau cameraman d'ici demain !

**Alice, vivement que tu rentres dit :**

Ugg ! William viré ? Y a pas plus gentil que Will !

**J. déteste la neige. va crier s'il revoit de la neige. dit : **

ça m'a saoulé mais bon je ferme ma gueule puisque visiblement c'est ce qu'on attend de moi !

**Alice, vivement que tu rentres dit :**

t'es énervé ?

**J. déteste la neige. va crier s'il revoit de la neige. dit : **

perspicace !

**Alice, vivement que tu rentres dit :**

prévisible !

**J. déteste la neige. va crier s'il revoit de la neige. dit :**

évidemment !

_Effectivement, il est plus qu'énervé ! _

**Alice, vivement que tu rentres dit :**

Reste tranquille bébé, ça ira vite et si tu

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il lança un nouveau message.

**J. déteste la neige. va crier s'il revoit de la neige. dit :**

avant que tu te fatigues, je vais te devancer : je sais je dois serrer les fesses et discuter avec Todd pour savoir ce qu'il veut de moi, blablabla... Tu m'excuses, jvais aller me coucher j'ai mal dormi, j'me caille, j'me suis levé tôt j'ai pas eu de répit depuis mon retour ! Jsais pas quand j'me reconnecterai ! bisous.

**Alice, vivement que tu rentres dit :**

Bon... ok... bisous. Je t'aime.

Mais il quittait le logiciel avant que je n'ai le temps de lui envoyer quoi que ce soit. _Et ce n'était même pas la peine de tenter de lui téléphoner, le portable resterait éteint. _Putain fait chier ! Je déteste m'engueuler avec lui... Je lançais ma page d'email, décidée quand même à ce qu'il ait quelque chose. J'entrais son adresse internet et le sujet.

_«Jazz, je sais que tu détestes les phrases toutes faites, et je sais aussi que t'es fatigué._

_Mais pense à tout ce que tu as, et s'il te plaît, ne gâche rien. Je suis outrée que Will se soit fait éjecter, mais visiblement Bredgner a un caractère et des réactions bien à lui. _

_Tiens bon quand même. Ce n'est pas facile mais je suis sûre que ton producteur réagira. _

_Après tout, tu aimais ses films c'est bien pour ça que tu as accepté sa proposition. _

_Je comprends que tu sois déçu, et je suis déçue pour toi... mais je pense qu'il fait tout froidement, et que le succès n'y sera pas. Rappelle-toi aussi que tu as signé pour un projet qui t'emballait. Mets-y du coeur, même si celui pour qui tu le fais ne sait pas comment travailler avec toi. Je t'aime Jasper, je suis toujours là pour toi.  
Alice.»_

J'envoyais et éteignais l'ordinateur pour descendre rejoindre les autres. Mais je m'arrêtais dans l'escalier en entendant les Cullen, les Masen et mes parents discuter... de nous.

- Alice ne descend pas ?

- Elle doit tenter d'avoir des nouvelles de Jasper !

- Elle ne respirera que quand il sera rentré ! soufflait ma mère.

- Elle est vraiment dépendante de lui !

- Bah, ils sont amoureux, laissez-les donc ! s'exclamait Charlie.

_Merci papa... _

- Parfois, ça m'inquiète... soupirait ma mère.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète, Renée ? demandait Esmé

- Alice a perdu beaucoup de centres d'intérêts depuis qu'ils sont mariés... Avant, elle faisait des robes pour tout le monde, des vêtements... maintenant elle ne crée plus que pour les tournages...

- C'est son travail...

- C'est vrai qu'elle est très dépendante de Jasper...

_Oh non Bella... pas toi aussi ! _

- Elle s'inquiète pour lui...

- Oui ben alors elle s'inquiète en permanence ! Elle a fait un flanc de sa mise à pied... Comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Leur relation est intense !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. _Comment peuvent-ils dire ça de nous ? Comment peuvent-ils minimiser la vie de mon mari à ce point ? Je m'inquiète pour lui, parce que je l'aime. Personne ne comprend à quel point. _

- Vous devriez vous taire, si elle vous entendait...  
J'entrais dans le salon.

- Alice... ma chérie...

- Pourquoi vous dites ça comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je m'inquiète pour Jasper ?

Tous me regardaient, penauds.

- Alice, mon coeur... Tu nous as entendus ?

- Arrête avec ça Renée ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait Jazz, mais c'est assez maintenant ! J'en ai marre... Vraiment marre... de ces messes basses, de ces critiques à demi voilées... Vous êtes tous en couple et vous vous êtes aimés suffisamment fort à un moment pour vous marier et faire des enfants... J'me suis mariée avec Jasper, quelle différence de si terrible y-a-t'il entre vous et nous ? C'est si mal de vouloir que Jasper aille bien ?

Les pleurs glissèrent sur ma joue alors que la boule dans ma gorge se fit trop imposante. _Pourquoi tout le monde juge sans savoir ? Jasper semble être le seul à ne pas me regarder comme une extraterrestre quand je m'inquiète pour lui... _

- Bien sûr que non, Alice... Tu...

- Laissez tomber... Vous ne comprenez rien ! Je pars en Russie ! Merci d'avoir tout fait pour me faire sentir à l'aise parmi vous !

Je grimpais à l'étage et entassais mes affaires dans mon sac de voyage. Je prenais une petite pochette de maquillage, mais rien d'important.

_Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de voir Jasper. _Personne ne se met à ma place. Eux, ils se sont trouvés facilement et rapidement. Moi, j'ai juste eu la chance que Jasper daigne m'accorder son nom et son coeur. On s'aime, c'est tout. Pourquoi ils ne le comprennent pas ? Est-ce que je leur dis que c'est mal de s'aimer comme ils s'aiment eux ? _Je ne me le permettrais pas ! _

Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée, Carlisle était dans le couloir.

- Alice, il faut que tu te calmes s'il te plaît...

- Laissez tomber Doc ! C'est de votre fils dont il s'agit ! Je prends le bus, je vais à la gare pour aller à Seattle et je prendrai l'avion. Restez tous ici, ça sera mieux !

Je claquais la porte, obsédée par l'idée de retrouver Jazz et qu'il me serre contre lui, pour me murmurer que tout ira bien. _C'est ce dont j'ai besoin... _Je me sentais comme une fille traquée dans la forêt obscure. Jasper me protégeait, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je suis seule et sans lui, je ne sais pas me battre.

La porte s'ouvrait derrière moi et Edward sortait.

- Alice ! Attends ! Laisse-moi t'accompagner !

- C'est pas la peine Edward !

- Au moins jusqu'à la gare !

Sa main se refermait sur mon poignet et je me tournais vers lui. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- S'il te plaît...

J'opinais et il me fit entrer dans sa Volvo, jusqu'à la gare routière. _J'avais besoin de faire ce trajet seule, pour réfléchir. _Je serrais une dernière fois mon meilleur ami avant de grimper dans le train, direction la grande ville et l'aéroport.

_Je sais que maintenant, ça ira... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

J'arpentais le hall de l'hôtel, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de notre nouveau cameraman. Silence radio sur son identité. T'façon pour être honnête, ma bite ne serait pas plus grosse même si j'le savais... _bien qu'elle soit déjà parfaite ceci dit entre nous! _

Une voiture se garait devant l'entrée et deux silhouettes en sortirent. _Ca devait être lui, on a réservé l'hôtel au complet ! _Je m'approchais mais plus j'avançais, plus la silhouette s'affinait pour m'apparaître, familière. Je m'immobilisais en voyant le visage masculin.

_Oh bordel de nouilles ! BENJAMIN !_

Alors là, c'est le pompon ! J'HA-LLU-CINE ! Benjamin s'approchait avec son matériel, tout aussi étonné visiblement.

- Oh... euh... salut Jazz ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le larbin pour le film... et toi ?

- Ben... Bredgner m'a demandé de remplacer William Fremont alors...

Une femme entrait et je reconnus... _Maria ! Et double bordel de nouilles ! Alors là... C'est les nouilles, le gratin et le plat qui va au four ! Tout en même temps ! Doux jésus..._ Le visage de mon ex se crispait et elle s'approchait, furieuse. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver qu'une baffe me tomba sur le visage.

_Heeeehhh ! Non mais c'est fini cette manière de me frapper dès qu'elle me voit ou quoi ?_ Va falloir qu'elle se calme celle-là ! Benjamin l'attrapait.

- Hé, hé Maria ! Stop... Ca va, c'est bon !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Cullen ? crachait-elle.

- Je bosse ici !

- Oui, il bosse ici avec moi... Tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment le tarter dès que tu le verras sinon tu vas tomber ta main à force... Calme-toi... Désolé Jasper hein !

Je me massais la joue. _Bah désolé oui tu peux ! J'ai bien fait de pas l'épouser celle-là ! _

- Y a pas de quoi...

Maria attrapait sa valise et s'éloignait.

- Benjamin ! On monte à la chambre, je suis fatiguée !

- J'arrive... bon... désolé, on papotera t'à l'heure !

- Ouais c'est ça... Tu m'excuses j'ai la joue cramée là !

_Elle a une PUTAIN de droite la gonze ! A en faire tomber ses oreilles à Mohammed Ali ! _

Je fis demi-tour pour prendre l'ascenseur et aller me rafraîchir dans ma chambre mais j'entendis une voix féminine m'appeler.

- JASPER !

- Maria, si c'est pour la troisième baffe, trouve-toi un putain de pushing-ball !

Mais une tornade se jetait sur moi avant que j'ai le temps de faire face à mon ex et je sentis le parfum fleuri d'Alice.

_Attatatatatateends... Alice... Alice, Alice ? _

- Alice ?

Elle se jetait sur mes lèvres avec force et forçait le passage de sa langue.

- Mais... Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon coeur accélérait. _Alice... mon bébé ! _Je capturais sa bouche avec la mienne et bientôt, je me fichais du reste, soutenant son petit corps dans mes bras. Elle rompait le baiser, haletante.

- Alice ! Mais...

- Fallait que je vienne Jazz...

Elle nichait son visage dans mon cou.

- J'ai envoyé chier tout le monde !

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord d'un petit muret qui détourait une plante dans le hall, Alice dans mes bras.

- Qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Tes parents, les miens... ils ne comprennent rien à nous...

Ses yeux se remplissaient lentement de larmes. _Il a dû se passer un truc là-bas... Putain, s'ils l'ont contrariée, ils vont m'entendre ! _

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé...

Je la tenais contre moi comme j'aurais pu tenir un enfant.

- Ils parlaient, dans mon dos... je suis trop dépendante de toi... comme si c'était mal !

_Et moi, je les emmerde ! _Je frôlais sa joue de mon pouce.

- On s'en fiche de ce qui se dit sur nous, ok ? On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour savoir ce qu'on a à faire... Tu m'aimes, et je t'aime.

- J'ai dû les vexer...

- Ils t'ont fait du mal aussi ! Ecoute-moi mon bébé, c'est pas grave. On s'en remettra et eux aussi ! On est tous les deux maintenant ! Oublie ça, t'es là c'est tout ce qui compte ! Je vais m'occuper de toi... d'accord ?

Elle se blottissait contre moi.

_Alice est une enfant... Elle a besoin d'amour, de soutien et de réconfort en permanence. Elle a besoin de se sentir protégée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dit, et pour être honnête, j'm'en tape un peu. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle souffre, c'est tout. Personne ne fait de mal à Alice. Personne. _

En plus, ce départ l'a forcé à voyager seule. S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, ça aurait été leur faute ! Je me penchais un peu et l'embrassais.

- T'en fais pas Alice... On s'en fout, d'accord ?  
Elle opinait et se serrait davantage dans mes bras.

- J'vais devoir retourner sur le plateau, j'étais venu chercher le nouveau cameraman... Tu devineras jamais qui c'est, d'ailleurs !

- Benjamin ?

_Elle me troue le cul cette nana ! _

- Je m'en serai doutée, vu ta tête... Il est venu avec Maria, c'est ça ?

- Bingo, t'es balèze. Et j'ai encore pris une claque !

Alice fronçait les sourcils.

- Elle a raté sa vocation de boxeuse cette fille !

- J'lui payerai un pushing-ball ! Elle doit avoir besoin de se défouler !

Ma femme opinait et fermait les yeux.

- Je vais te montrer ma chambre et tu vas aller t'y installer. Je reviens vers 20h ce soir...

- Je veux venir avec toi...

- Bon d'accord... Tu dormiras sur le plateau si t'es fatiguée... On se démerdera !

Je me relevais, la remettais sur ses pieds.

- Comment t'es venue de l'aéroport à l'hôtel ?

- En taxi, j'ai trouvé un chauffeur qui ne parle pas que Russe... D'ailleurs... t'as du liquide sur toi en monnaie locale ? J'ai rien pour payer le trajet !

Elle me fit sa petite moue de petite fille fautive et je sortais des billets de ma poche pour les lui tendre.

_Puis tu peux y aller, j'me fais avoir à chaque fois ! _


	12. Chapter 12 : Tempêtes

**Salut ! Bon, j'sais plus à combien j'en suis en terme de délai de publication alors on va dire que le 12eme, c'est pour aujourd'hui :-D**

**Un grand merci à ma Bêta couchovore!**

**Et un immense merci à vous, pour tous vos messages supers sympas :) J'adore tous les lire, sans exception ! Vous êtes vraiment géniales avec moi :) Merci à Samystère, fan de twilight x5, ****Anger94**** (**Je pense ne pas avoir des publications très espacées, dix jours tout au plus, même si je sais qu'en lisant plusieurs fics, vous pouvez vous emmêler. J'vais essayer de me rappeler de mettre quelques lignes avant, mais j'suis un peu tête en l'air**), DavidaCullen, Fleur50, ****Lenerol**** (**Je suis certaine que Crepage de chignon en Russie aurait un succès fou ! Et je suis absolument d'accord avec toi : elle a saisit le premier prétexte pour le rejoindre...**), mmccg,**** Em 81 ****(**Alice est très dépendante de Jasper, mais je crois que personne n'essaie vraiment de comprendre et de se rappeler ce que c'est qu'aimer à 21 ans...**), Anna-Maria34000, sarinette60, coco-des-iles, lapiaf8, halay, vinie65, gawelle, cind0uille, emichlo, Imaginaire-de-kiki, twilight-I-love-you, Lily-Rose-Bella, amimi31, aude77, ****Nini Hathaway ****(**Jasper se fait toujours avoir quand il s'agit de pognon face à Alice lol**), camillemisscara, katner, Grazie, LolaMiSweetlove, Lili Pattsy, mamoure21, Sweetymarie, emy299, Aliiice, lia3011, Titie, ousna, fan-par-hasard21, twilight-alice-jasper, Habswifes, Ilonka, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Ce n'est pas un Edward-Bella, et dans Jardin Secret on savait déjà qu'ils étaient "particuliers". Ca peut ne pas plaire, mais moi je ne les envisage que comme ça, du moins pour cette histoire...Et ils ont tous un bout de moi, alors j'dois aussi être particulière je pense...**), veronika crepuscule, Annouk, Cullen's familly, catiuski, calimero59, Atchoum16, Erika Shoval, Lilie-pixie, bichou85, morgane, Ulkan13, Lareveuse15 et Butterfly971.**

**Le titre est "tempêtes", je pense que vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**prenez soin de vous et bon dimanche ! **

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Alice avait fini de s'installer dans ma chambre d'hôtel et s'habillait plus chaudement pour pouvoir sortir. Nous tournions encore en extérieur et les températures ne se réchauffaient pas. _Le prochain qui me parle d'un film en Russie, je le scalpe ! _

- Mets plusieurs paires de chaussettes !

Elle attrapait plusieurs chaussettes pour les enfiler.

- C'est pas sexy ça !

- Non c'est sûr, mais j'te promets que quand tu tomberas tes orteils sans t'en apercevoir, ça sera encore moins sexy !

Elle souriait, enfilait ses affaires et nous quittions la chambre. Benjamin nous attendait dans le hall. Il parut étonné de voir Alice.

- Tiens, t'es là toi ?

- Comme tu vois...  
Ils se firent la bise.

- Allez, on y va ? Ils ont tout le matos sur place ?

- Ouais t'inquiète pas... euh dis-moi... Tarte-woman elle nous suit ou pas ?

_J'ai franchement pas envie de m'en prendre une autre en pleine gueule, donc si elle pouvait rester loin..._

- J'pense pas... Elle est fatiguée...

L'excuse avait été balancée vite fait bien fait.

- Fatiguée ou elle a peur de devenir meurtrière si elle me voit encore ?

- Y a de ça aussi, je suppose...

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai autre chose à faire que me faire cogner !

- Elle est sanguine !

- Elle est cinglée ouais !

Il haussait les épaules et nous quittions l'hôtel pour rejoindre le lieu de tournage.

J'aidais Alice à avancer dans la neige pour regagner notre campement. Les caravanes, et mobil-home étaient implantés dans la grande plaine. Todd se levait et s'approchait.

- Ah ben enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Ouais, désolé mais on a eu une invitée de dernière minute !

- Qui c'est encore ? Punaise j'en ai marre de devoir toujours modifier les horaires de tournage, ça commence à me...

_Ta gueule un peu ! _

- C'est ma femme !

Alice me tenait la main et le saluait.

- Oh ! Voilà donc la fameuse Madame Cullen !

- Oui, voilà donc la fameuse Madame Cullen ! Et voici Benjamin, notre nouveau cameraman qui remplace William !

- Ah parfait, Benjamin, viens là, on a besoin de toi de suite pour faire les essais lumières !

Il l'entraînait, nous laissant comme deux cons.

- Charmant...

- Trou du cul !

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, sur une touche plus ironique !

_La fine équipe est de retour, l'air semblait plus frais et plus disponible ! _Je la serrais contre moi et l'entraînais sous la bâche tendue au-dessus des équipements électriques. Je m'installais sur une chaise surélevée pour bien voir le moniteur et Alice prenait place à mes côtés sur un tabouret plus petit.

- Fait froid !

- Non, tu crois ?

Elle souriait et je me penchais pour l'embrasser. - T'aurais dû rester à l'hôtel pour récupérer ! Si t'es fatiguée et que tu prends froid par-dessus, j'te raconte pas la merde !

Elle entourait ma cuisse de ses bras et posait sa tête dessus en souriant.

- Tu prendras soin de moi !

J'observais son petit nez retroussé et l'harmonie de son visage. Les acteurs prirent leur place, j'attrapais un exemplaire du scénario et Todd s'asseyait à mes côtés. Alice grelottait et je passais mon bras autour d'elle pour tenter de la réchauffer.

- Ok, c'est bon les gars ? Moteur, Scène 43, prise 3, ça tourne... et action !

Arly et Theo simulèrent leur dispute avec grand professionnalisme.

- COUPEZ !

Alice sursautait dans mes bras. _Elle avait dû s'endormir... _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est rien... rendors-toi... T'es pas obligé de gueuler Todd !

Il m'adressait un regard noir sans équivoque. _Ok ok, je la ferme ! _

- Theo, essaie de te mettre de profil, Arly cache ton visage !

Ils réessayaient et nous tentions d'améliorer les prises de vue à chaque session.

Le froid commençait à m'engourdir sérieusement, faisant chauffer mes oreilles. _Si si, jvous jure, ça me fait chauffer les oreilles ! Un coup de marteau et hop, adieu les oreilles ! _J'sais pas si c'est bon qu'Alice dorme dans un tel froid...

- Alice... Oh oh !

Elle relevait la tête, les yeux fermés.

- Quoi ?

- T'es encore vivante ?

- Hein ?

- Rien... Viens, lève-toi jvais voir si on peut pas te trouver une couverture ou un truc du genre...

Bredgner décrétait une pause et nous nous levions. _Elle est gelée ! _Je l'entraînais vers une loge mais à mi-chemin, Maeva fit son apparition.

- Bonjour Jasper !

- Salut...

Elle observait Alice.

- Vous êtes Alice Cullen, la costumière ?

Ma femme opinait dans un sourire et lui tendait la main.

- Oui, enchantée !

- Je suis Maeva, la fille de Todd...

Ma femme me regardait.

- Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

_Oui euh bon c'est p'tètre vrai..._

- Je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas fait en des termes très flatteurs !

- Vous connaissez les grands artistes... ça parle, ça parle !

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

- J'espère avoir le plaisir de travailler avec vous un jour Alice... Vos costumes sont toujours grandioses ! Vous avez beaucoup de talent !

- Merci Maeva ! On peut se tutoyer peut-être ?

- Bien sûr ! Dis-moi Alice... Je sais que tu es ici qu'en tant qu'invitée mais pourrais-tu me faire le plaisir de regarder mes esquisses ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu les as sur toi ?

- Oui, dans le camion !

_Attatatatateends... Elles me font quoi là ? _Alice se tournait vers moi.

- Jasper, bébé... Je vais aller avec Maeva !

Je l'attirais un peu en retrait.

- Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu fumes le calumet de la paix avec cette gonze qui t'a pris ta place ?

Elle tapotait ma joue genre : «pauvre innocent».

- Je suis en train de signer un traité de paix là, alors tu me laisses faire, tu veux ?

Elle m'embrassait et me quittait pour partir avec cette fille.

_Ben voilà, ben bravo ! J'me sens encore plus seul dans mon slibard maintenant ! Chouette ! _Trahi par ma propre femme, j'vous jure !

Derrière, j'entendais Bredgner gueuler.

- Allez en place, on reprend !

Alice et Maeva entraient dans le camion et je fus rappelé à mon poste. _Ca aussi, ça me troue le cul ! Putain si ça continue ça va être une vraie passoire ! _Durant toute la séquence, il me tardait de voir Alice sortir de là... Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien manigancer toutes les deux ? Elles finirent par quitter le camion pour réapparaître, riant comme deux gamines.

- Jasper, tu peux me trouver un filtre gris pour mettre sur la caméra ?

- Ouaip !

Je me levais pour rejoindre le camion de la technique quand notre interprète-accompagnateur m'interpellait.

- Mr Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Je viens d'avoir le service météorologique, une tempête se prépare, vous devez lever le camp et partir avant de ne pouvoir rejoindre votre hôtel !

- Et merde putain ! C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Elle sera sur la plaine aux alentours de 18h selon leurs prévisions...

- Bon ok ! Todd ?

Je retrouvais mon producteur.

- Une tempête est annoncée, faut remballer sinon on va se retrouver bloqués !

Je n'eus pas dit ça que le vent se levait, faisant voleter la bâche au-dessus de nous. _Putain, non mais quel pays de merde ! _

- Quoi ?

- 18h, dernier délai !

- Et comment on va faire ? On est déjà en retard ! Il est quelle heure d'abord ?

- Pratiquement 17h ! Faut qu'on se barre, fissa !

_Tout ce qui est tempête météorologique, vent tout ça, ça a tendance à me coller les miquettes ! _

- On a encore vingt minutes de tournage !

- Putain mais non ! Faut qu'on se casse d'ici ! Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on reste tous bloqués ici et qu'il y ait une catastrophe ?

L'accompagnateur me rejoignit et appuyait mes dires.

- Monsieur Bredgner, les autorités de la ville demandent à ce que le tournage soit évacué...

- Le temps que vous papotiez là, on aurait déjà tourné une scène !

Alice fit son apparition avec Maeva.

- Le temps se gâte on dirait...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je me cogne du temps, je veux qu'on termine ces scènes !

_Mais il est con à ce point ou il le fait vraiment exprès ? _

- Bredgner ! Ils ne plaisantent pas !

Les acteurs s'approchaient, grelottant.

- On continue ?

- Non, on ne continue pas ! Une tempête se prépare et on a jusqu'à 18h pour dégager, ordre des autorités locales !

- On en a pour deux minutes, Arly, Theo ! Je vous veux au bord du lac dans trente secondes...

Alice s'approchait de moi et me prenait la main, m'observant. Ses yeux semblaient s'inquiéter. _Il est hors de question qu'elle reste ici et qu'il lui arrive le moindre foulage de petit doigt sinon j'vais me fâcher tout rouge !_

- TODD ! MAIS TU VAS M'ECOUTER OUAIS ?

- Ah non, ne recommence pas Cullen !

- Tu te démerdes, mais moi je remballe, je ne veux pas faire prendre de risques à Alice ! Je range ce que je peux avec les gars, mais à 17h40 dernier délai j'suis à l'hôtel avec ma femme ! Tu fais ce que tu veux toi, mais tu ne peux pas demander à ta fille de rester ici et lui faire prendre le moindre risque.

Je remarquais que Bruno, un des techniciens, faisait chauffer les camions. J'entraînais Alice et Maeva vers lui.

- Tu pars quand Bruno ?

- Dans deux minutes, les types ont déjà démonté le panneau blanc pour la lumière, on est en train de le charger, dès que c'est fait j'me casse !

- Ok, tu peux ramener Alice et Maeva s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr !

Maeva montait mais ma femme se tournait vers moi.

- Jasper, je veux rester avec toi !

- Putain non Alice ! Rentre à l'hôtel !

- Mais Jazz...

- Rentre à l'hôtel, j'te suis dans le prochain convoi ! J'vais aider les gars à charger et j'me casse !

Elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassait, un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

- Reviens vite !

- Je te suis...

Elle grimpait dans le camion et Bruno se mit en route.

_Elle ne subira pas la tempête au moins, c'est déjà ça et ça me rassure ! _C'était plus facile de ranger sans m'inquiéter pour elle et rapidement, tout fut remballé. Bredgner insistait pour tourner mais lorsque notre traducteur lui passa la police par téléphone, il fut obligé de renoncer. _Question d'assurance et de conneries mais en tout cas, le discours avait été efficace ! _Je grimpais dans un camion, et la neige tombait déjà abondamment. Quand le chargement s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, je me sentais soulagé. La route avait été sinueuse, difficile et très lente, à cause des flocons qui tombaient et du givre. La camionnette avait dérapé, et nous avions vu d'un peu trop près la butte d'herbe plus blanche que verte. _Heureusement, aucun dégât ! _

Alice et Maeva attendaient dans le hall et ma femme se jetait sur moi.

- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment !

- Mais non ça va... tu vois, j'suis là...

_Pas la peine de lui dire pour le dérapage... vraiment pas la peine ! même si j'avais eu la frousse ! _Todd apparut à son tour, furieux.

- Ce film est maudit ! Jamais on arrivera à le terminer !

_Il gueule parce qu'il a été prévenu de la tempête ? Ce mec est un flan ! _

- Vaut mieux mettre quinze jours de plus, que mourir congelé, non ?

Il me regardait, fulminant et tournait les talons. Alice m'observait, ses bras entourant ma taille.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est rentré ?

- Non... j'vois pas Benjamin en tout cas...

_C'est vrai ça... son camion était parti peu après le mien... _

- Il reste combien de convois à arriver ?

- Deux je crois...

Nous vîmes Maria débouler, hystérique.

- J'ai entendu aux informations qu'ils annonçaient une tempête !

- Oui, on a été évacué !

- Où est Benjamin ?

Mais ni Benjamin, ni Sony, ni Jade, ni Peter n'étaient revenus. Le camion de Benji nous suivait, ça j'en étais sûr ! _18h20... c'est pas normal... _Mes entrailles se tordaient et j'entraînais Alice dans un couloir.

- Quoi ?

- Le camion qui transportait Benjamin et Jade était derrière le nôtre...

Alice fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

_Je ne le souhaitais pas... Benjamin est mon pote de toujours... on a fait nos études ensemble, pas mal de projets... _Alice me frottait le dos.

- Ca va aller...

Nous entendîmes la voix de Maria tenter d'avoir des explications.

- Il est où ? Ils devraient TOUS être rentrés !

Puis, des sirènes et bientôt une voiture de police se garait devant l'hôtel.

_Merde, merde merde ! _Nous accourions mais nos deux collègues en descendirent.

- On a eu un accident... Sony et Peter ont été transporté à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout va bien, le camion s'est détourné et le leur suivait derrière... plaque de verglas !

Maria se jetait sur Benji.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non ça va... Juste un beau bleu sur l'épaule... On va tous bien, c'est l'essentiel ! Par contre, du matériel a été perdu...

Bredgner s'approchait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez bien c'est l'essentiel !

Benjamin se plantait devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

- Ouais, mais ça aurait pu être évité si nous n'avions pas quitté la plaine dans la précipitation et si nous n'avions pas été retardé dans cette décision...

_Et vlan ! Dans ta tronche ! _

- Vous aurez des indemnités, Benjamin !

- On en reparlera plus tard... Honnêtement, là j'ai eu un peu peur alors j'aimerais bien monter dans ma chambre me poser une heure ou deux !

- Bien sûr ! Bon... Réunion demain en début d'après-midi pour savoir ce qui va se passer pour la suite du tournage...

Maria embrassa alors Benjamin à pleine bouche.

_Ouais... j'ai quitté cette bonne femme... j'l'ai planté devant l'autel et je ne l'avais plus revue... mais la voir embrasser mon meilleur pote, ça me fait quelque chose... Bien sûr, j'ai tout gagné en épousant Alice et je ne regrette en rien mon choix... mais ça fait bizarre quand même... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice. **

La tempête sévissait sur la région, et notre hôtel avait déjà dû mettre en marche les générateurs pour pouvoir rétablir la lumière. _Heureusement que Jasper avait suivi dans les convois, sinon je serai devenue folle ! Déjà que j'étais moitié barge dans ce camion pour savoir s'il reviendrait rapidement... _

Nous descendions de notre chambre doigts entrelacés pour atteindre la salle de restauration. Le ventre de mon mari gargouillait depuis plus de deux heures.

- Putain j'te jure hein ! Attendre presque 22h pour bouffer !

- Calme-toi... avec les coupures d'électricité et tout ça, les cuisiniers ont sûrement fait ce qu'ils pouvaient...

Mais il continuait de fulminer.

- Non mais j'te jure hein... qu'est-ce que j'donnerai pas pour être chez moi peinard, SANS NEIGE, sans vent sans rien...

- T'es vraiment hargneux quand t'as faim !

- La bouffe c'est sacré chérie ! Celui qui mange peu, file droit vers la dépression !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Je rêve !

Il poussait la porte du self mais la salle était déjà bondée et les tables toutes monopolisées. _Oh seigneur... il va encore râler ! _

- Ah non mais punaise sont tous descendus en même temps comme des moutons ou quoi ?

- Mais arrête de râler un peu ! Tiens, prends ton plateau !

Il pestait mais je posais un bol de carottes râpées sur son plateau.

- Pourquoi tu me fous ça ?

- Mange ça, ça rend aimable !

- Bah ouais mais j'aime pas les carottes !

- Ca se voit ! Mais c'est soit ça, soit du cèleri !

- Fait chier !

_Ca promet la soirée ! Mais je suis TRES heureuse d'être avec lui hein, faut pas croire ! Je l'aime, même quand il râle ! _

- Puis tu peux y aller, pas une place ! J'bouffe pas dans les escaliers moi !

- C'est vrai que c'est plein...

_Difficile de croire qu'une troupe de tournage mobilise autant d'âmes..._

- Je ne bouffe pas parterre !

Un bras s'élevait dans la masse et je reconnus le visage de Benjamin.

- Benji nous fait signe... On va avec lui ?

Mais nous nous immobilisions en apercevant la silhouette féminine de Maria. _On va vraiment aller manger avec elle ? _Jasper me regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tu veux qu'on mange dans les escaliers ?

Il semblait hésiter.

- Mouais... Bon... On n'est pas obligé de lui parler t'façon...

Mon ventre se nouait mais je le suivais quand même jusqu'à la table de son meilleur ami, sans rien dire. _Il est assez énervé comme ça_. Il n'eut pas posé le plateau sur la table que Maria relevait la tête, sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je leur ai fait signe de venir ici... Y a plus de places nulle part !

Elle se levait brutalement.

- Et ben j'en fais une de plus ! Bonne soirée !

- Assis-toi Maria !

Elle eut un rire moqueur. _La situation était étrange... Jasper et elle... qui avaient failli se marier... qui avaient été un couple de longue date... Jasper qui avait longtemps hésité entre elle et moi... Jasper qui l'avait larguée devant l'autel, pour m'épouser le soir même... son meilleur ami qui sortait avec son ex... _et aujourd'hui on est là... Quel bordel !

- Ne me force pas à rester ici, Benjamin !

- C'est ridicule Maria... On a à peine commencé à manger, t'as rien avalé... En plus, y a plus de places nulle part... Reste là...

Elle semblait hésiter et j'observais le manège qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Elle regardait Jasper mais lui avait les yeux uniquement posés sur son assiette, enfournant une grosse fourchette de carottes avec un bout de pain.

- Manger avec cet imbécile me rebute !

Jasper opinait.

- Ouais, moi aussi ça m'agace mais que veux-tu, j'me supporte !

La voix de mon mari avait claqué, sèche, sans pour autant qu'il n'ait relevé le regard vers nous. Benjamin et moi échangions un regard et rapidement, j'attaquais mon repas. _Après tout, on n'est pas obligé de se faire des discours... _

Jasper terminait sa salade et attrapait son assiette avec ses brochettes de viande, une saucisse et une merguez. Il mordait dans la brochette.

- Oh merde, fait chier ! Elles sont froides !

Il froissait sa serviette en papier dans ses mains.

- Ils ont dû avoir du mal à réchauffer avec la tempête !

Jasper balançait le papier dans son plateau.

- J'hallucine ! Un barbecue ça se mange chaud ! Pas froid putain ! C'est un vrai sacrilège, ça !

Maria reposait ses couverts.

- T'as vraiment pas changé ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre que ces pauvres gens ont eu du mal à tout gérer et qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux pour qu'on puisse se restaurer ?

Jasper soufflait et attrapait son verre de coca pour en boire une gorgée. Il lui adressait à peine un regard et reprenait son couteau et sa fourchette pour couper un bout de saucisse. _Je sens que Monsieur-je-ronchonne-plus-vite-que-mon-ombre va être de sortie... _

- Alors dites-moi tous les deux... petits cachottiers ! Vous fricottez depuis longtemps ?

Benjamin ouvrait la bouche mais fut coupé par Maria.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Jasper, qui buvait, reposait son verre, presque étonné.

- Tout de même ! Benjamin est mon meilleur ami... Je m'inquiète de ses choix sentimentaux, c'est normal ! En tant qu'ami...

- Tu ne nous as pas vraiment informés de ton merveilleux mariage y a trois ans toi, hein !

Elle me foudroyait du regard, et Jasper en eut pour son grade. _Est-ce que le caractère des gens va de paire avec le temps qu'il fait dehors ? Parce que là, c'est fabuleux ! _

- Quand j'me suis marié ma chérie, nous n'étions plus ensemble ! Et depuis bien plus longtemps que tu veux bien le croire ! Je roulais déjà des pelles à Alice en boîte pendant que tu préparais notre « mariage » !

_Outchhh, ça c'est méchant... _Maria se gelait sur place, immobile, fixant Jasper dans les yeux. _Jasper 5, Maria 0... _

Benjamin et moi regardions la scène, un peu médusés. C'était déjà bizarre de les revoir côte à côte... mais en plus se disputer comme ça... _Puis bon... si Maria a souffert, c'est aussi en partie de ma faute... alors... _Maria se levait et tapait des mains sur la table, faisant tourner les têtes autour de nous. _Bon... ok... il est où le trou de souris là ? _

- Je suis heureuse finalement que tu m'aies quittée, même si tu l'as fait comme une merde ! Tu es arrogant, prétentieux, frimeur mais tu n'as rien compris à la vie ! Tu bouffes tout le monde autour de toi Jasper ! Tu les manipules ! Et en plus de ça, t'es infidèle !

- Maria... s'il te plait... tentais-je.

- OH TOI ! Tu peux te taire aussi ! Mais tu es jeune, et naïve ! Jasper bouffera ta personnalité et ta vie comme il l'a fait avec moi ! De beaux cadeaux par-ci, des bouquets par-là, un ou deux baisers... mais il ne vaut rien ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un de plus fréquentable ! C'est un conseil...

Je voyais rouge. _Jasper n'est pas comme ça ! _

- Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as mauvaise !

- Non, je te dis ça par expérience ! Maintenant, je m'en vais, l'air est pollué ici ! Benjamin, tu viens !

Il se levait prestement, presque gêné.

- Euh oui... oui j'arrive ! Désolé hein... 'scusez...

Il quittait la table à son tour pour la rattraper. A ma droite, Jasper soufflait et s'affalait un peu dans sa chaise, étendant ses jambes sur la banquette en face.

- Ah ben quand même... On a d'la place ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je le regardais prendre ses aises.

_Jasper ne pourrait pas me manipuler... on s'aime de la même façon ! _

- Tu y as été un peu fort...

- Oh écoute hein... Elle a commencé à m'attaquer... Si elle n'est pas contente, elle se casse puis c'est tout ! Ca nous fait plus d'espace... Et j'ai dit que la vérité j'te rappelle ! En plus, elle n'a pas touché à ses saucisses et Benjamin non plus... hop !

Il les attrapait et portait à sa bouche la viande comme un morfale.

- Si Emmett était là, il n'aurait pas fait autant de sentiments pour avoir leurs parts, crois-moi...

_J'peux pas croire que tout ça n'ait uniquement été pour avoir une part de plus à manger... Quand même pas... _Nous terminions le repas et remontions dans la chambre.

Jasper semblait léger. Il sifflotait dans la salle de bains attenante, alors que je sortais mon pyjama pour la nuit. Au dehors, la tempête était toujours là, mais moins forte. _C'était impressionnant de voir ces gros flocons tourbillonner à toute vitesse... _Je fermais le volet, laissant bien dehors ce sale temps. L'air de la pièce était doux mais chaud et l'odeur de Jasper emplissait la chambre...

_Je suis venue le retrouver... et je suis avec lui... je me sens bien mieux maintenant... à ma place en quelque sorte... _

J'entrais dans la salle de bains où Jazz était déjà dans la baignoire en train de se laver. Je retirais mes habits et les posais sur le plan du lavabo pour pousser un peu la barrière vitrée qui empêchait l'eau de couler partout et grimper avec Jasper. _Bah quoi ? Economies d'eau chaude... avec cette tempête en plus... _Il m'attirait à lui, sa main sur ma hanche droite mais je reçus le jet d'eau en pleine figure.

- AHH ! SALAUD !

Il éclatait de rire, me laissait souffler mais recommençait. Je tapotais dans le jet pour le lui mettre en pleine visage. Une petite bagarre s'instaurait, mais j'étais bien avec lui. Il attrapait un gant, l'imbibait de gel douche et me nettoyait le corps de ses gestes lents et sensuels, attisant mon désir pour lui. _Tout comme le sien répondait présent au garde à vous !_

- Je me demande si tu pourrais te noyer dans la baignoire vu comment t'es p'tite !

- Hééé !

Je lui tapais le torse et il riait.

- Force de moineau !

- Cervelle de fourmi !

- C'est vexant pour les fourmis !

- Gnagnagna...

Jasper éclatait de rire.

- Oh putain, ça c'est dla répartie !

Je souriais et m'approchais de lui pour me blottir contre son torse fort. Il accrochait le jet d'eau au loquet sur le mur et entourait mon dos de ses bras forts.

- J'suis content que tu sois là...

Je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Moi aussi...

Un petit moment nous restions dans le calme. _Je me sens bien avec lui, je me sens calme et apaisée... je ne suis pas en colère, je ne m'ennuie pas... Etre avec Jasper, accessoirement dans ses bras, c'est maintenir en permanence un soleil doux qui réchauffe... un soleil semblable à ceux du printemps qui percent juste assez pour maintenir au chaud... _Jasper, c'est tout ça pour moi...

Il me soulevait dans ses bras et j'entourais sa nuque des miens pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- J't'ai fait passer une sale soirée...

Je répondais par la négative.

- Tu crois qu'elle est déjà finie ?

Le bout de mon nez frôlait le sien et je souriais, lui rendant son sourire. Le jet d'eau toujours fonctionnel fit couler la mousse sur nous mais Jasper le coupait en embrassant mon front. Il quittait la baignoire, m'entourait d'une serviette et me portait dans ses bras jusqu'au lit. Tous deux trempés, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'installer sur moi et de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Sa langue rencontra la mienne et bientôt nos deux corps s'attisaient dans des mouvements doux et tendres.

_Jasper n'est pas un monstre... _

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur tout mon corps, allumant un véritable brasier dans ma féminité et je me crispais quand je sentis sa langue courir le long de ma fente.

- Jazz...

Il caressait mes jambes tout en entourant mon bouton de plaisir de sa langue, le titillant, le suçotant. A genoux entre mes cuisses, je le vis passer sa main droite entre ses jambes pour toucher sa dureté. Je me laissais griser par ses caresses mais voulus lui rendre la politesse. Aussi, je me redressais difficilement, transpirante.

- Attends...

Je l'allongeais sur le dos et penchais ma tête vers sa fierté érigée pour moi. J'embrassais son bout et il frémissait, attirant mes cuisses autour de son visage pour pouvoir reprendre ses cajoleries sur mon sexe. J'enfournais son pénis dans ma bouche et l'avalais doucement, caressant du bout de ma langue sa petite fente avant de me mettre à le prendre plus profondément. Je sentais sa langue effectuer un délicieux travail entre mes cuisses et je gémissais longuement, alors qu'il me titillait amoureusement. Je sentais ses doigts remonter mes jambes avant de caresser mon sexe. Je touchais son membre dur, ainsi que ses cuisses et tout de lui. Il me pénétrait avec deux doigts et j'échappais un petit cri.

- Oh...

Il me claquait doucement la fesse.

- On parle pas la bouche pleine ! Vilaine !

Je me crispais sous ses petites tapes et bientôt, repris mon travail avec un acharnement non-dissimulé. Il grognait et se tendait, ses jambes agitées de légers spasmes.

- Alice... Merde...

Il me fit tourner face à lui et je m'empalais sur son sexe, poussant tous deux des gémissements non contrôlés. _C'est bon d'être avec lui... _Ses mains caressaient mes seins et mon ventre, nos langues se nouant. J'allais et venais sur lui, regardant son visage se crisper au fil des minutes. Ma féminité palpitait de l'emprisonner en moi. Il m'attirait à lui pour un baiser et me retournait sur le matelas pour me surplomber. A genoux entre mes cuisses, il me suréleva le bassin pour me pénétrer, ses bras maintenant mon dos. Je me laissais aller sous ses coups de butoir, sentant mon sexe se resserrer sur lui.

- Jasper... Encore...

Il augmentait ses coups de reins et passait sa main entre nous pour rejoindre mon intimité. Il n'eut pas à insister et je partais dans les méandres du plaisir en haletant son prénom, le sentant éjaculer en moi. Il s'écroulait sur moi, soufflant fortement, la tête dans ma poitrine.

- Oh putain ça c'est bon...

J'opinais, passant difficilement mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il relevait son visage vers le mien et m'accordait un nouveau baiser.

Il roula sur le côté en se retirant de moi et nous essuyait avec la serviette de bains avant de la rouler en boule et de la balancer au sol. Je profitais de mon coeur palpitant, heureuse et comblée par ce plaisir charnel. Jasper se contorsionnait pour ouvrir le couvre-lit et m'entraînait sous la couette épaisse. Il s'installait sur le flanc droit face à moi et m'attirait à lui, pour embrasser mon front et mon nez. Il me serrait contre son torse puissant.

- C'est bien que tu sois là Alice...

- Je me sens mieux aussi d'être avec toi...

_Quand je pense à ce qu'a dit ma mère sur nous... sur mon comportement face à Jasper... comme si l'aimer était une mauvaise chose... comme si notre couple était voué à l'échec ou quelque chose du genre... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur foutre ?_

- On n'a pas besoin d'eux Alice... Tant que je t'ai, j'pourrai bien vivre dans un bac à poubelles ou dans un carton sous un pont, que j'serai heureux...

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils disent ça de nous...

- Pour parler, c'est tout... Mais on s'en fout, on n'a pas besoin d'être dans le moule, de savoir comment nous comporter... Tout ça, c'est comme les endives à la béchamel : c'est inutile et dégueulasse !

Je souriais contre lui. Il caressait ma joue avec son pouce.

- Personne n'a à nous dire ce qu'on doit attendre l'un de l'autre... d'accord ?

_Il a raison... après tout, moi je leur dis pas comment ils devraient s'aimer, alors ils n'ont rien à me dire non plus ! _Il embrassait mon front et ma bouche doucement, lentement, langoureusement, et sa main gauche passait sur mon côté, ramenant ma jambe autour de la sienne, remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il effleurait.

- Je t'aime, et j'me fous de ce qu'en disent les autres, même si c'est notre famille...

- Je t'aime aussi...

Il m'allongeait dans le matelas et me surplombait, me promettant au fond de ses yeux une nuit délicieuse.

_Au diable le reste... ! _

**::..**

Depuis une semaine que j'étais ici, mes journées ne changeaient pas beaucoup. Debout aux aurores, couchée très tard. Je suivais Jasper dans chacun de ses déplacements. Je discutais beaucoup avec Maeva Bredgner, qui s'avérait être une gentille fille, quoi qu'un peu naïve. Mais elle était très ouverte et me demandait sans cesse des conseils pour ses dessins. Elle travaillait sur des esquisses pour proposer ses planches à des couturiers et il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle était assez visionnaire. Nous nous entendions assez bien, et il n'était pas rare que je l'aide à rafistoler certains costumes.

Ni Jasper ni moi n'avions reparlé à Maria. Elle ne suivait pas les expéditions, restant sûrement à l'hôtel pour profiter de la piscine couverte et des soins offerts. Nous la croisions quelques fois dans les couloirs, mais sans discours. Les regards parlaient bien assez ! Et quand il prenait l'envie à mon mari de manger avec Benjamin, elle quittait la table avant même que nous fûmes assis.

Jasper semblait s'en foutre un peu... comme toujours d'ailleurs. _Mais moi, je n'aime pas l'attitude que Maria a eue. Bien sûr, qu'elle l'ait mauvaise, je le comprends... mais merde ! C'était il y a trois ans ! _

L'équipe de tournage avait une réunion ce soir après le dîner. Ils avaient pris du retard et devaient étudier un nouveau planning pour être dans les temps. L'ambiance entre Jasper et son producteur semblait s'être apaisée. _Tant mieux ! _

J'enfilais mon peignoir et me rendais au rez-de-chaussée pour aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine avant d'aller me coucher. _Etant seule dans cette chambre, autant profiter d'un certain confort... d'autant plus qu'à 22h passées, il y aurait sûrement peu de monde... _J'entrais dans l'espace vitré et illuminé par des néons et déposais mon peignoir sur un transat. Effectivement, c'était désert. Je longeais la piscine et aperçus une silhouette qui avait ses pieds dans l'eau et semblait songeuse...

Maria.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle eut le geste de se relever. _Fuir n'est pas une solution ! _

- Maria attends...

- Quoi ?

- Reste...

Elle me fixait et regardait l'eau, de longues secondes. _Euh... bon... si elle envisage de me tuer, elle peut partir finalement... _Mais elle finit par se rasseoir et remettre ses jambes dans l'eau. Je l'imitais, dans un silence seulement rompu par le bruit de l'eau.

- Oublier Jasper est plus compliqué que le haïr, Alice...


	13. Chapter 13 : Histoire de points de vue

**Salut coucou !**

**Quel temps de mierda... alors un peu de lecture pour s'occuper lol**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages sur le précédent chapitre. Cette Maria qui balance ça de but en blanc à Alice, ça choque quand même hein! J'vous rassure, ça m'a choquée aussi !**

**Je remercie ma bêta couchovore que j'ai fait pas mal travailler ces derniers temps ! Et je pense aussi à tous vos messages :**

**Nini Hathaway**** (**J'vais bien, j'te remercie! J'espère que toi aussi =)**), Pupuce0078, ****ChristaCullen**** (**T'en fais pas, je vais continuer de mener jusqu'au bout Jardin Public!**), veronika crepuscule, lapiaf8, Lili Pattsy, vinie65, ****fan de twilight ****(**Rassure-toi, je sais très bien ce que soulevait la dernière phrase du précédent chapitre mdr**), LolaMiSweetlove, Halay, aude77, fan-par-hasard21, Morgane, coco-des-iles, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Je ne suis pas certaine à 100% que Jasper ne se rend pas compte du caractère qu'il a...**), lia3011, ulkan13, soleil83, mamoure21, DavidaCullen, katner, Lily-pixie, Elodie Breuse, Em 81, sarinette60, erika shoval, emy299, mmccg, twilight007, lena -lna933-, Lapinou63, ousna, ****britna**** (**Je ne pense pas que Maria était vraiment une vraie garce... elle était chiante... mais garce... à toi de juger =)**), Aliiice, Cullen's familly, emichlo, calimero59, Grazie, bichou85, Ilonka, Annouk, amimi31, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Atchoum16, Lily-Rose-Bella, Tinga Bella, Clairouille59, Gaelle-51 et Butterfly971.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche à toutes,**

**soyez heureuses, malgré la flotte!**

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 13 ****: Une histoire de points de vue**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

- Le pire, c'est l'accouchement... Quand mon ex-femme a accouché de Felix, je me suis fait traiter de tous les noms... Pour Alexandre, elle a eu une césarienne alors j'ai été moins violenté !

Je souriais face au récit d'Eric. _Quoi qu'il commence quand même à me faire flipper avec ses histoires d'accouchement là... _

- J'me rappellerai de la naissance de Felix ! Elle m'a griffé jusqu'au sang pendant une contraction... J'ai eu le malheur de me plaindre, j'ai pris une claque !

- Wow !

Il écarquillait les yeux tout en opinant.

- Crois-moi Edward, quand Bella accouchera, fais profil bas ! Si t'as mal, serre les fesses parce que si tu dis quoi que ce soit, t'es foutu ! En plus, ça dure longtemps... Alors tu manges pas, tu dors pas...

- C'est si long que ça ?

- Certaines femmes attendent 22 heures ! Tu les imagines, pendant 22h elles ont des contractions pratiquement toutes les cinq minutes... Elles ne peuvent pas dormir...

Elisabeth apparaissait dans la cuisine, avec une pile de torchons.

- Arrête de lui raconter ça, il va tourner de l'oeil !

- Faut bien que je lui explique !

- Il fera sa propre expérience !

- Il faut qu'il soit préparé !

- Il a encore huit mois pour ça !

Elisabeth lui posait les tissus dans les mains pour faire un peu de place dans le placard au-dessus du plan de travail. Eric s'approchait et l'aidait en retirant des boîtes trop hautes par rapport à ma mère.

Eric est quelqu'un de bien pour elle. Il l'aime, ça se voit.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alice ?

- Oui, elle m'a envoyé un mail rapide pour me dire que tout va bien là-bas... Ils ont essuyé une tempête mais ils sont tous au chaud dans l'hôtel !

- Elle est partie furieuse...

Renée et ma mère étant très proches, elle avait vite su ce qui s'était passé.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice a réagi comme ça...

- Elle aime Jasper !

- D'accord, mais tout de même !

- Elle est susceptible aussi...

- Je la comprends un peu... Je n'aimerais pas qu'on dise dans mon dos que la relation que je vis avec ma femme est «effrayante»...

Eric empilait les torchons.

- Moi j'aime bien le fils de Carlisle ! Il est drôle ! Il a une façon assez singulière d'envisager la vie, mais il fait un travail remarquable et ton amie est bien considérée avec lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu lui manquer de respect !

_Je suis sûr que Jasper ne manquerait pas de respect à Alice, il l'aime trop ! _

- Ouais... Bon... J'vais voir si Bella est réveillée...

- Fais rentrer le chien avant de monter !

J'ouvrais la porte à Enso qui crapahutait dans la pelouse depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il rentrait tout content, les pattes pleines de boue.

- Allez, couché Enso ! Va faire dodo ! Là !

Mais il était enthousiaste et sautait autour de moi, jappant. Je lui grattais la tête.

- Chuut Enso... Tu vas réveiller Bella... Allez, viens te coucher !

Je tapotais son tapis et il vint s'y allonger, tournant sur lui-même un long moment avant de se coucher. Je grimpais à l'étage et ouvrais la porte de ma chambre.

Bella était endormie, le drap sur son ventre, en débardeur marron. _Elle est très fatiguée... _Je retirais mon pull et m'allongeais près d'elle. Elle gémissait et fronçait les sourcils, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Edward, c'est toi ?

- Non, c'est ton amant !

Elle souriait.

- Lequel ?

_Hein ?_

- Quoi ?

Elle éclatait de rire et ouvrait les yeux.

- C'était trop tentant...

Je caressais son flanc et sa jambe.

- Petite farceuse !

Elle s'étirait en gémissant et relâchait tous ses muscles. Je posais ma main sur son ventre.

- Comment ça va là-dedans ?

Elle joignait ses doigts aux miens.

- Ca a l'air d'aller...

_J'aime la douceur de sa peau... J'aime quand on fait l'amour, parce que nos corps se caressent, se frôlent... _

- Dis Bella...

- Oui ?

Ma paume naviguait sur son ventre et je remontais lentement vers sa poitrine.

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire l'amour avec le bébé dans ton ventre ? Ca ne risque rien pour lui ?

Elle capturait mes lèvres.

- Le gynéco m'a dit que ça ne risquait rien... Sauf bien sûr si t'as l'intention de me frapper pendant nos ébats !

- Alors là, sûrement pas ! Quand je te dis que je t'aime, je ne te colle pas une mandale par derrière... alors si je te fais l'amour, je n'ai aucune raison de te fracasser le crâne...

Elle m'attirait à elle, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et je rencontrais sa langue avide. Je me mouvais contre elle, laissant mon désir s'exprimer contre sa cuisse. Elle entraînait ma main sous son débardeur directement sur sa poitrine et fermait les yeux pour gémir sous la sensation. Je retirais son haut et déposais un sillon de baisers humides sur sa peau, jusqu'à ses pointes roses. Mais elle frissonnait.

- Edward...

- Tu as mal ?

- C'est sensible...

- Pardon...  
J'embrassais alors ses dômes avec la plus grande douceur, et descendais jusqu'à son nombril que je léchais. Je fis rapidement disparaître sa culotte pour cajoler son bouton de chair. Elle se cambrait, agrippant les draps avec ses doigts.

- Oh oui c'est bon...

La voir ainsi, aussi belle, abandonnée... _J'ai une putain de chance ! _Je caressais sa féminité, aspirais et suçais son point de plaisir et pénétrais deux doigts en elle. Elle mordait l'oreiller pour ne pas crier. Je la laissais aux portes de l'orgasme et remontais sur son corps. Immédiatement, elle entreprit de défaire mon pantalon et de me déshabiller pour s'emparer de mon sexe tendu. Elle allait et venait mais me fit très vite comprendre qu'elle voulait aller au but. Je me plaçais entre ses cuisses et la pénétrais de toute ma longueur, butant au fond d'elle.

_C'est quand même étrange de faire ça, alors qu'il y a notre bébé... _

Elle attira mon visage vers le sien.

- Ne réfléchis pas, Edward...

Nos langues s'emmêlèrent et je poussais, puis me retirais pour revenir.

- T'es sûre que...

- Oui... Prends-moi et tais-toi !

- Bien mon général !

Je réinvestissais sa féminité, la faisant crier. J'allais et venais en elle, bien installé au creux de son intimité chaude et serrée. Je la fis se mettre à quatre pattes et la reprenais en admirant sa chute de reins. Me voir la pénétrer ainsi, sans pudeur me fit tressaillir au fond d'elle. Elle venait à ma rencontre, s'empalant elle-même sur mon membre et je passais ma main sous son corps pour effleurer ses seins et surtout son clitoris. J'exerçais une pression dessus et elle partait en étouffant ses cris dans l'oreiller, retombant en avant. Je poussais une dernière fois dans l'étau extrêmement serré de ses parois et éjaculais en elle.

- Oh merde... Oui... Oh putain !

Je me laissais aller à ce plaisir charnel intense. Bella haletait, sur le ventre, les yeux fiévreux et brillants. Je l'attirais vers moi et nous partagions un nouveau baiser.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?  
Je caressais ses cheveux en la gardant sur mon torse.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as plus touché depuis qu'on sait que je suis enceinte ?

_Bonne question..._

- Je sais pas... j'osais pas trop je crois... Mais laisse, c'est pas grave !

Je l'embrassais.

- Non... Il faut qu'on en parle...

Je soupirais.

- Je l'ignore... Je sais pas... Quand je suis entré en toi tout à l'heure... j'ai pensé à ce bébé qui était pas loin...

- Il est sûrement isolé dans mon corps...

- Ouais mais quand même... J'me suis pas senti à l'aise...

- Et maintenant ?

- Je suis mieux... mais j'sais pas... J'crois que ça sera bizarre comme ça tout le temps... Encore plus quand t'auras pris ton ventre... Là, ça sera plus concret... plus « bizarre »...

_Parce que oui, je le ressens comme ça... _Elle se redressait sur un coude.

- Ce bébé ne risque strictement rien... et tu ne lui fais pas de mal...

- Je sais... mais bon... c'est dans ma tête quoi...

Elle posait sa main sur mon torse.

- Ca me fait du bien de t'aimer, Edward...

- Moi aussi Bella, mais...

Elle posait délicatement son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Je comprendrai si un jour, ça fait trop bizarre pour toi de me toucher avec mon ventre... Mais je veux que tu me le dises, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr...

- Mais le fait que tu me fasses l'amour même avec cette grossesse me laisse le sentiment d'être une femme, et plus simplement une future mère. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, évidemment ! Mais tu es toujours désirable... toujours aussi belle...  
Elle souriait et je caressais ses cheveux et sa joue du revers de mes doigts.

- Tu me rediras ça quand j'aurai pris dix kilos !

- Je te le redirai même si t'en prenais plus de dix...

Je l'attirais tout contre moi et fermais les yeux. _Je peux comprendre son besoin d'être femme, c'est naturel et elle est belle ainsi. Mais je me sentais bizarre par rapport à ce bébé... et je pense que j'irai en parler avec un médecin... je sais que ça changera rien, mais ça sera sûrement rassurant. _

_Après tout, j'dois pas être le premier à qui ça arrive ça... _

Bella sera une épouse comblée, en plus avec les hormones, j'parie qu'elle aura de nombreuses envies...

On toquait contre la porte.

- Les enfants ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai préparé un petit plateau pour que Bella mange !

Ma femme souriait et enfilait rapidement ses habits. J'en fis de même et ouvris à ma mère. Elle portait un plateau avec des tartines et du lait chaud au miel. Bella était appuyée contre les oreillers.

- Elisabeth... Vous me gâtez trop !

J'aérais la pièce. _Ca sent le sexe quand même... _

- Il faut que tu reprennes des forces !

_Reprennes ? Ou prennes ? Elle a bien dit « reprennes »... la honte ! _Mon épouse rougissait et je m'installais près d'elle.

- Du lait chaud au miel... putain j'suis jaloux !

- Tu en auras quand tu seras enceinte, Edward ! C'est à ta femme !

- Pfffff... J'suis le futur père quand même ! Avec ce que m'a raconté Eric, j'vais souffrir moi aussi !

Elisabeth se relevait vivement.

- Olala mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été te mettre comme idées dans la tête celui-là ? C'est pas croyable !

Je riais en regardant ma mère quitter la chambre et appeler son compagnon. _Ca va être la St Eric ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Maria ne détournait pas son regard de la piscine, dans laquelle nos jambes étaient immergées. _Elle n'a pas oublié Jasper... «Haïr Jasper est plus facile que l'oublier»... _

- Ce que Jasper m'a fait a été une grande humiliation... Devant notre famille, tous ces invités...

_Que répondre à ça ? _

- Tu sais... Jasper a été l'homme de ma vie. D'une certaine façon, il le sera toujours...

- Et Benjamin ? Tu l'aimes, non ?

Elle souriait et fermait les yeux un instant.

- Tu es si jeune et si naïve, Alice... Il n'y a pas plusieurs amours dans ta vie. Il y a des intensités... mais chaque intensité n'est vécue qu'une fois...

_Oui... C'est une façon de voir les choses... _

- Jasper a été un tout, mon tout, pendant très longtemps... Il a d'abord été mon ami, nous nous entendions comme larrons en foire... Il a fini par m'embrasser et je savais, intimement, que ça marcherait entre nous. Nous vivions les mêmes envies, au même moment... c'était... une union parfaite.

_Union parfaite, union parfaite... _

- J'ai longtemps regardé Jasper de la même façon que toi... Avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et le coeur rempli d'amour... Jasper a besoin de quelqu'un dans son entourage pour le regarder ainsi. Il se sent important et fier. Il a toujours fonctionné à l'attente. S'il sait qu'il est admiré, il va se dépasser davantage...

- Je sais ça !

_Jasper est comme un livre ouvert pour moi._

- J'ai été comme ça aussi, pendant très longtemps...

- Et maintenant ?

- Ce qu'il m'a fait il y a trois ans m'a aidé à voir ses défauts en face. Maintenant, je ne le vois plus comme un héros, mais comme un humain...

_Jasper est un humain ! _

- Pourquoi tu dis que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier alors ?

Elle relevait le regard vers moi pour la première fois.

- Alice... Ose me dire en face que si vous vous sépariez un jour, tu arriverais à l'oublier...

- Je ne le quitterai jamais !

_Elle veut quoi ? Que je lui rende ? _

- Jasper est un homme fort, il marque chaque personne qui le côtoie. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il était parfait : beau, drôle, généreux... Il m'aidait, il m'amenait à la danse et me regardait... Malgré ses études, il prenait le temps pour venir voir mes spectacles. Il m'a inscrite à un nombre incalculables d'auditions... Et puis je me suis cassée la cheville et le rêve s'est envolé. Jasper, lui, ne s'était rien cassé et il réussissait. Il commençait à partir, à faire ses tournages... J'allais seule aux rééducations... Je me débrouillais seule chez nous, parce qu'il n'était plus là...

Elle marquait une pause et fit tourner sa cheville gauche dans l'eau.

- Un fossé se creusait entre nous... Il réussissait, et moi je devais réapprendre à marcher...

_Ca m'étonnait quand même de Jasper ça... il n'aurait pas laissé tomber Maria comme ça... parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus réussir dans son domaine._

- Il a commencé à avoir du succès et un certain écho parmi ses professeurs. Il dormait tard, se levait tôt... «Je travaille, je travaille»... Et moi, je végétais sur mon canapé... Je reconnais que j'ai détesté le voir réussir... Il avait tout à portée de mains, et moi je n'avais plus rien. Au début de ma convalescence, j'ai eu une séance de kiné tardive et le praticien m'avait annoncé que la guérison était bien trop lente... il ne semblait pas optimiste et il m'a dit que la danse était terminée pour moi... Je suis rentrée avec les transports publics, parce qu'il était déjà parti à un cocktail... Je n'ai eu personne à appeler, son portable était coupé. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir remarcher... plus re-danser... mon rêve s'écroulait. Le lendemain...

Elle inspirait fortement, marquée.

- Le lendemain, Jasper rentrait et m'annonçait de but en blanc : je t'ai trompée... Il était désolé, et je le voyais. J'avais trop besoin de lui... J'ai pardonné...

_Je savais que Jasper lui avait été infidèle... mais l'avait-il vraiment été de cette façon ? Avait-il été assez odieux pour la laisser seule affronter sa terreur de ne plus danser ? _Non. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la deuxième fois ?

- Notre couple n'allait plus bien depuis longtemps, mais nous refusions de le voir... ce que tu as connu de nous deux était une situation qui se produisait depuis longtemps. Jasper fuyait. Il partait chez ses parents, revenait peu... Il me mentait même sur des petits tournages... Je suis vite devenue parano, surtout quand j'ai vu qu'il recevait des textos d'une certaine Charlotte. Une camarade d'études apparemment... Jusqu'au jour où le message était trop explicite : «Merci pour cette nuit Cullen, c'était le pied, reviens quand tu veux.». Il m'a avoué me tromper... Mais je lui pardonnais, tu comprends... Le voir partir m'était inconcevable... Je me demandais sans cesse ce que je faisais de mal pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Je me suis longtemps imaginée trop ridicule par rapport à lui, tellement inférieure. Lui réussissait et moi je peinais à marcher sans boiter... Nous étions trop différents... Jasper a besoin d'une femme qui a de l'ambition, qui sache où elle veut aller...

- Je n'ai pas spécialement d'ambition...

Elle me fusillait du regard.

- Il t'en donne... Il t'a aidé à devenir costumière je présume...

- Oui...

_Il m'avait inscrit dans la meilleure école possible, et m'avait offert toutes les opportunités imaginables... _

- Et il a fait un flan au producteur parce que tu n'as pas eu ta place sur ce tournage... Il aime ton ambition...

- Maria... Jasper n'est pas avide de succès et de reconnaissance...

- Si ! Il l'est ! Il est aussi opportuniste... il sait que si tu travailles sur un film, il va pouvoir venir te voir et nouer des contacts pour lui pour après... Quant à sa relation avec sa compagne, il doit dominer. Ose me dire que j'ai faux...

_Je ne pouvais le nier, il aimait bien avoir le dernier mot. _

- Il aime avoir le dessus oui, mais il est attentif et il m'écoute... Il n'est pas dominant... C'est juste qu'il laisse de côté le futile pour aller à l'essentiel... Est-ce un si gros défaut ?

Ma voix avait claqué, sèche.

Maria soupirait.

- Tu es tellement jeune, Alice. Prête à tout sacrifier pour lui alors que lui ne sera jamais capable de sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour toi. Je le sais, j'ai vécu avec lui, je le connais !

- Maria...

- Tu as de la chance, tu es insouciante et Jasper aime ça... Il peut vivre au jour le jour comme ça, sans se soucier de demain. Mais fais le test, parle lui d'avenir et il va te fuir...

_L'avenir... les enfants... _

- Tu auras un avenir avec lui en tant que costumière, qu'associée ou que sais-je encore. Tu auras un avenir si tu te contentes d'être sa femme. Mais parle-lui d'enfants, de déménagement, et tu verras...

_C'est déjà fait... _Mon coeur se serrait.

- Je ne suis pas si radicale, Maria !

Elle tournait sa tête vers moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Bien sûr, Jasper et moi on se dispute parfois, mais je sais qu'il m'aime, c'est une certitude. Et je sais aussi que j'ai eu raison des fois, et il a accepté ça. Il faut juste savoir lui présenter les choses, et surtout qu'il y trouve son intérêt.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un couple fonctionne comme ça ? Réellement ?

J'opinais.

- Ca marche pour nous...

- Tu te trompes... L'autre doit accepter d'avoir tord. Jasper n'accepte pas...

- Avec moi, si ! Je sais qu'il est décidé, volontaire, têtu, obstiné, voir buté... Je sais aussi qu'il n'hésite pas à rentrer dans le tas quand quelque chose le fait chier, quitte à perdre de sa crédibilité. Mais je sais aussi qu'il m'écoute et qu'il m'aime... Et s'il ne veut pas d'enfants, je respecte sa position... Je n'ai besoin que de lui pour vivre. Le reste, c'est du plus... tout simplement du plus.

- Tu risques de ne pas être heureuse et épanouie sur le long terme...

- J'ai déjà tout, je l'ai lui...

Elle se relevait et s'essuyait les jambes.

- Ca ne fera pas tout pour vous... On peut avoir le coeur sur la main et passer sa vie à se sacrifier, mais au bout d'un moment, tout explose et on se lasse... Jasper fait exactement ce qu'il a fait avec moi, mais il le fait sur toi. Il m'a fasciné, m'a fait l'admirer plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... et quand je me suis retrouvée comme une conne dans ma robe blanche devant l'autel et que je l'ai vu partir, j'ai réalisé que plus jamais je ne serai la même. Il m'a détruite, et j'en ai pleuré pendant des semaines... Je ressens peut-être quelque chose de moins intense avec Benjamin, mais je suis respectée et écoutée... Je ne suis pas seulement la copine de Benjamin, je suis Maria.

Je sortais à mon tour mes jambes de l'eau.

- Tu dis ça parce que Jasper t'a fait du mal...

- Vous m'en avez fait tous les deux, et pourtant je suis là avec toi à parler. Maintenant Alice, je vais te poser une question et j'aimerais que tu me répondes en me regardant dans les yeux : est-ce que tu as couché avec lui pendant que nous étions encore un couple ?

Elle ne vacillait pas, me fixait de ses yeux marron. _Il y avait eu cette fois à la sortie de la boîte, où nous avions failli._

- Non. J'étais vierge pour notre nuit de noces... Mais nous nous sommes embrassés, et plusieurs fois. Mais il faut que tu saches que c'était sur ma propre initiative, et non la sienne.

Je quittais l'espace de la piscine sans rien ajouter. _Elle ne peut définitivement pas croire qu'il est un salaud ! Et c'était vrai que c'était moi qui l'avais embrassé à chaque fois, ou qui avais initié les baisers. Moi qui lui avais demandé de me faire l'amour après une virée en boîte... _

Je rejoignais notre chambre et cherchais mon pass dans mon sac.

- Merde, où il est ce con ?

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je sursautais en sentant un doigt courir sur ma colonne vertébrale. Je me retournais vers Jasper qui souriait.

- Où tu l'as trouvé ?

- Dans le hall en bas... T'es bien tête en l'air...

- J'ai dû le faire tomber en allant à la piscine...

Il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre et la fermait derrière moi.

- T'es bien sèche pour une fille qui est censée avoir été nager... t'as été voir ton amant, avoue ?

Je retirais mon maillot pour enfiler mon pyjama alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

- Si par amant tu sous-entends Maria, alors la réponse est oui !

J'entendis quelque chose tomber dans la petite pièce adjacente.

- Maria ?

Il réapparut avec son tube de mousse à raser, un sourcil arqué.

- T'étais avec Maria ?

- Je l'ai rencontrée par hasard à la piscine...

Il disparaissait dans la salle de bains et j'entendis l'eau couler.

- Alors ? Vous avez fait copine-copine ?

Je m'installais dans le lit.

- Non, mais on a parlé de ce qu'on a en commun...

- Alors ?

- Elle ne garde pas une très haute opinion de toi.

Je l'entendis cracher dans l'évier, il devait se laver les dents.

- Pourquoi j'suis pas surpris ?

Il revenait en s'essuyant le menton avec sa main.

- Elle m'a aussi raconté comment tu lui as sauvagement mis les cornes !

Il s'allongeait près de moi.

- Ce sont de vieilles histoires pas très reluisantes et emplies d'un désespoir profond !

_Il semblait prendre ça avec légèreté ! _

- T'as pas l'air bien concerné...

- Concerné de quoi ? Oui, j'l'ai trompé mais j'me le suis pardonné... Chialer sur ses conneries toute sa vie, ça aide à rien...

_Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Jasper, dans un élan d'égoïsme, l'abandonner parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus danser._

- Pourquoi tu l'as trompé ?

Il se couchait et remontait la couette sur lui.

- J'en sais rien Alice... Mais c'était y a plus de cinq ans ça...

- Raconte-moi...

Il soupirait et se tournait sur le dos.

- T'as vraiment envie de remuer cette merde ?

- Oui !

Je devais lui tenir tête.

- Maria s'était cassée la cheville, et elle devenait dure, elle était constamment en colère. Quand je rentrais à la maison, j'étais sûr de me faire incendier pour de sombres raisons. Elle me traitait d'égoïste mais je crois qu'elle était triste en fait... Sauf que moi tu sais bien... j'veux bien compatir aux malheurs des gens mais quand c'est systématique, ça me fait chier. Je reconnais que j'ai pas été très diplomate mais j'en avais marre d'entendre toujours la même rengaine : «je suis malheureuse, j'ai envie de pleurer, j'en ai marre»... C'était systématique. A la maison, par téléphone, par mail... Bon ben voilà un jour j'ai craqué et patatras j'ai pris du plaisir avec une nana qui se fichait de tout ça et qui se marrait.

_Les versions de chacun se ressemblent... sauf que j'ai des points de vue différents... mais quand même... n'aurait-il pas pu compatir ?_

- Et s'il m'arrivait la même chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Si je me cassais quelque chose, tu me laisserais tomber ?

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu es différente Alice !

- Tu esquives là...

- Je sais que tu ne te laisserais pas aller... Je serai avec toi dès le début pour t'aider à ne pas te laisser emporter par la dépression, mais je sais que tu es plus forte que Maria dans ta tête, et tu réussirais à surpasser tout ça... J'ai envie de me battre pour les personnes qui veulent s'en sortir et auxquelles je tiens... celles qui ne veulent pas, ça m'est égal... Maria faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Elle a utilisé sa blessure pour m'avoir à ses côtés systématiquement. Elle a pris ses petites habitudes quand je m'occupais d'elle, et elle a abusé. Et je déteste qu'on abuse de moi ! Je ne suis pas imbu de moi-même, je me préserve...

_Vu comme ça... mais cette image lui ressemble beaucoup plus. C'est mon Jasper. Battant et plein de volonté et d'envie... _

- J'sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté d'autre, et honnêtement je m'en cogne... mais la seule chose dont tu dois te rappeler, c'est que tu es très différente d'elle. C'est tout. Et que je suis avec toi. Point à la ligne.

Je me redressais pour l'embrasser. _Comment peut-elle voir Jasper d'une façon si sombre alors qu'il est merveilleux ? C'est vrai qu'en général, les gens trop sombres et trop torturés n'attirent pas... je pouvais comprendre la déception de Maria, mais je pouvais aussi comprendre et entendre l'étouffement de Jasper. Bien sûr, ce qu'il a fait c'est autre chose, mais ça s'expliquait... _

Il m'attirait sur lui et bientôt nos corps furent secoués de spasmes de plaisir et d'orgasmes. Je m'endormis sur lui, bienheureuse d'être cajolée par ses bras amoureux.

**::..**

Après notre discussion, Maria prenait grand soin de ne plus me croiser. Elle m'évitait consciencieusement mais honnêtement, je m'en tapais. J'accompagnais Jasper tous les jours et force était de constater qu'il faisait de réels efforts pour être aimable avec son producteur.

- C'est la présence de ta femme qui te détend ou quoi ? Avait fini par s'étonner Bredgner.

- C'est pas la tienne qui m'aide à sourire en tout cas !

Ils tournaient, échangeaient des avis. Jasper tentait d'inculquer un certain rythme à l'histoire, qu'il jugeait trop molle. Bredgner lui laissait certaines commandes. Quant à moi, je passais du temps avec Maeva. Elle est vraiment sympa ! _J'adore ses planches qu'elle souhaiterait présenter à des couturiers. C'est moderne, marquant, tout en gardant une ligne directrice de sobriété... et ça, c'est pas du tout évident à faire ! _

Nous assistions à une scène tout en griffonnant sur des cahiers de nouvelles robes. Le froid était toujours aussi déroutant, mais nous dessinions pour ne pas penser au glaçon dans lequel on vivait.

- Tu devrais rajouter des ronds colorés sur le tissu là...

- Je pensais proposer une veste transparente tu sais, un peu dans le style de certains parapluies !

- Oui, je voyais ça aussi !

- Les filles, vous pouvez baisser d'un cran ?

Jasper se tournait vers nous pour nous faire taire et nous retournions à nos esquisses.

- Quand on sera rentrées, passe chez moi et on pourra essayer de faire un modèle ou deux si tu veux...

- Oh ça serait génial Alice ! Mais t'as ce qui faut ?

- Ce merveilleux héros qu'est mon mari m'a offert tout le nécessaire à noël... local, machine, tissus, fils... alors tu parles, on peut s'en donner à coeur joie !

- Oui, et le merveilleux héros qu'est ton mari va finir par te punir sévèrement si tu continues de faire rater des prises en jacassant !

- Oups ! Désolée...

_Silence absolu, silence absolu, silence absolu... _

Les jours passaient, et finalement les semaines. Quand arriva le dernier jour de tournage, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déboulée hier en Russie. Jasper et son équipe effectuèrent une dernière réunion à l'hôtel que nous quittions pour rentrer chez nous. Nous retournions directement à Los Angeles. Nous avions laissé quelques affaires à Port Angeles mais Jasper était fatigué et voulait se reposer avant de retourner les chercher. _Quant à moi... je n'avais pas forcément envie de revoir la famille dans l'immédiat... _J'étais en contact avec Edward, seulement lui. Il me racontait sa vie par mail, et je lui répondais des trucs de huit pages...

J'avais donné mes coordonnées à Maeva, et nous comptions rapidement nous mettre au travail. Lorsque Jasper et moi retournions à la maison, ce fut un grand soulagement. J'étais impatiente de découvrir mon local et je trépignais.

- Calme-toi Alice... On va y aller mais avant j'aimerais bien dormir et tu devrais faire pareil !

Il s'était écroulé sur le canapé mais je n'avais pas pu trouver le sommeil, bien trop impatiente. J'avais couvert mon mari d'un plaid, ouvert et aéré la maison, jeté les plantes qui s'étaient fanées, déballé nos affaires et lancé une machine et j'avais fini par allumer l'ordinateur alors que Jasper ronflait.

Un message d'Edward.

_**«Salut Alice,**_

_**J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, je pense qu'à cette heure-ci t'es encore dans l'avion mais j'me plante peut-être... j'suis pas fortiche avec le décalage horaire et compagnie ! **_

_**Bella va bien, elle garde bien au chaud le bébé et ma mère la fait manger plus que de raison ! Elisabeth a l'air super nostalgique et des fois, ça me fait bizarre. Elle s'agite dans tous les sens, elle a même commencé à libérer la pièce qui lui servait de bureau pour préparer un petit endroit pour le bébé... J'sais pas trop comment la modérer... J'comprends qu'elle soit heureuse, on l'est aussi. Mais ça va très vite. Elle dit que le temps passe et passe et qu'on ne sait jamais quand tout va s'arrêter... **_

_**J'ai toujours des angoisses quand je suis avec elle... j'ai parlé à Eric de ça, j'étais horriblement gêné mais c'était mieux d'en parler à Eric que Carlisle ! J'me voyais mal frapper à son bureau et dire « bonjour beau-papa, quand je saute votre fille je me sens mal à l'aise avec le bébé dans son ventre... que dois-je faire ?». Eric m'a dit que beaucoup d'hommes ressentaient ça. Il m'a aussi expliqué que le bébé était dans une sorte de poche, bien en sécurité et qu'il ne risquait rien. Paraît même que c'est important pour le bébé de savoir que ses parents s'aiment... mais bon ça c'est de la psychologie à deux balles. Alors j'aime Bella physiquement bien sûr, mais je ne suis jamais totalement détendu par rapport à ça... c'est ridicule d'ailleurs et tu dois me trouver bien benêt. **_

_**On rentre bientôt je crois... Bella va avoir sa première échographie et mon oncle Jerry va venir passer quelques jours à Los Angeles. **_

_**Ta mère et ton père me chargent de te dire qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils pensent à toi. Ne leur en veux pas trop. Ta mère est entière... Mais elle apprécie Jasper, comme nous tous.**_

_**J'espère que t'as pas congelé en Russie, réponds-moi, je t'embrasse.  
Edward»**_

Je m'attelais à la rédaction de ma réponse. C'est moi qui lui avais conseillé de parler avec Eric. Tous deux s'entendent bien, et son beau-père non officiel est infirmier. _Décidément, ce bébé était source de chamboulement pour mon meilleur ami... ça doit être compliqué de tout changer comme ça... _J'aime bien mon train-train avec Jasper. Il n'aime pas le changement et moi non plus. On est bien à deux... _bon, je sais aussi qu'Edward est un angoissé de nature mais ça m'a l'air d'être un sacré événement une grossesse... et tout le monde ne peut pas accepter ce changement... Il y a des gens qui s'adaptent, et d'autres qui estiment que le bonheur n'est pas forcément dans le fait de faire une descendance... Il en faut pour tous les goûts ! _

J'envoyais ma réponse à mon meilleur ami et débranchais l'ordinateur. J'espérais que ça fasse suffisamment de bruits pour réveiller Jasper. _Ca, c'est vilain ! _Mais il ne bougeait pas, ronflant fortement. Je montais prendre un bain en allumant la musique dans la salle d'eau... _pas trop fort... mais un peu quand même... que ça s'entende d'en bas... _

Ma manœuvre marcha parfaitement et quand je redescendais, Jasper baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire devant la cafetière.

- Oh... j'espère que je t'ai pas réveillé !

Il eut un sourire en coin sadique avant de boire son café noir.

- Je sais... c'est tellement pas ton style de foutre un bordel d'enfer quand je dors...

Je souriais et me jetais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- C'est vraiment agréable de te faire des cadeaux parce que t'es toujours impatiente après...

Il souriait et me rendait mon baiser avant de me conduire dans Los Angeles. La nuit tombait sur la ville et les éclairages donnaient ce côté féérique à l'Amérique. _Je pouvais me balader des heures sous les éclairages... sans me lasser... j'adorais monter dans de vieux immeubles sur les toits pour admirer Brooklyn et la ville s'étendre sous mes pieds. _

Jasper se garait devant un immeuble et nous grimpions jusqu'à une porte. N°43. Il débloquait le loquet et me fit entrer.

- Bienvenue chez toi !

Il remontait les stores électriques et je découvrais alors la ville de L.A sous nos pieds. Deux grandes baies vitrées faisaient rentrer la lumière et donnaient sur un balcon. Immédiatement, j'ouvrais les fenêtres pour me faufiler dehors.

- La vue est magnifique...

Jasper s'approchait.

- J'me suis dit que ça te plairait... Tu viens voir le reste ?

J'attrapais sa main et le suivais. Je découvrais alors le local comme sur les photos : de vastes murs blancs décorés de tableaux à l'image de Los Angeles, des stickers élégants posés avec goût, un grand miroir en forme de vagues. Jasper allumait les lumières et je découvrais un système de petits néons ronds, un lampadaire, un néon-tube...

Les plans de travail étaient modernes, dans des couleurs rouges, noires et transparentes. La machine à coudre proposait un tas de fonctions totalement dingues et je découvrais tous mes accessoires. J'ouvrais une porte pour trouver tous les objets à dessin. Sans oublier la chaîne hifi. Il y avait une grande tour porte-CD que Jasper avait déjà rempli de ses sélections musicales préférées. _Cet endroit est juste une copie du paradis... _

Il y avait également un canapé confortable avec une table basse.

- Ca sera bien si tu veux te détendre...

Je tournais sur moi-même pour tenter de bien voir et bien réaliser ce que je possédais. _C'est à moi..._C'est à moi grâce à lui.

- Jasper... c'est vraiment... wow...

- Ca rend mieux que les photos quand même !

Je sautais à son cou et l'embrassais.

- C'est juste mon rêve que tu viens de réaliser...

Il souriait, ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais envie de voir les étoiles pétiller dans tes yeux...

_Comment peuvent-ils tous me dire que Jasper est égoïste ? Ils ne le connaissent pas ! PAS DU TOUT ! _Je capturais ses lèvres doucement et ma langue rencontrait la sienne. Je l'attirais sur le canapé et il me surplombait, remontant ma jambe autour de sa taille. Sa bouche glissait dans mon cou et je me cambrais sous ses caresses.

- Tu me combles...

- Tu me fascines Alice... j'aime voir le bonheur dans tes yeux...

Il retirait mon haut, puis mon débardeur et mon jeans. Je le fis s'asseoir dans le canapé et baissais son pantalon et son boxer à ses pieds. Je caressais son sexe de ma main droite, embrassant la zone sous son nombril avant de prendre dans ma bouche sa virilité. Il grognait et laissait tomber sa tête en arrière, bras étendus sur le dossier du canapé. _J'aime le sentir ainsi, dans sa toute puissance, dominé. _Je le prenais autant que possible et le vénérais par des va-et-vient lents puis rapides, caressant ses testicules de ma main gauche. Je me retirais de temps en temps pour respirer et varier les plaisirs et bientôt, ses doigts se casèrent dans mes cheveux.

- Alice c'est trop bon bébé...

Je gémissais, mon intimité palpitante du plaisir que je lui offrais.

- Oh merde putain... Ca vient... Al... Alice...

Il me redressait soudainement et m'allongeais sur le canapé à une vitesse ahurissante et me pénétrait brutalement, me faisant crier.

Ses coups de butoir me noyaient sous un plaisir certain et je fixais ses yeux devenus noirs alors que nos langues se nouaient. Ses dents capturèrent ma lèvre et tirèrent dessus alors qu'il continuait à me pénétrer de plus en plus loin, plus dur que jamais. Les pieds du canapé grinçaient sur le carrelage en rythme avec nos gémissements et halètements. Emportée par un plaisir ravageur, je plantais mes ongles dans son dos et me resserrais sur lui en criant son prénom.

- Jazzzz... encooore...

Il grognait et continuait de me marteler, ne me laissant aucun répit. La jouissance se décuplait, rendant mon orgasme encore plus fort. Il avait les mâchoires serrées et ralentissait la cadence. Il se retirait de moi sans avoir joui.

- Jasper... qu'est-ce que...

Il déposait un délicat baiser sur ma bouche, son souffle erratique chaud mourant sur mes lèvres.

- Je te veux le plus longtemps possible...

Il me prenait à nouveau plus lentement cette fois et je m'accrochais à ses yeux et au dessin parfait de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Jasper...

Ses mains courraient sur mon corps nu et je retirais sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas quittée. Il caressait mes jambes, mes fesses, passant un doigt contre ma petite entrée pour la titiller. La caresse décuplait mes sensations et je léchais une petite zone sous son oreille, ma main passant entre nous pour toucher ses bourses. Rapidement, son rythme ré-augmentait et le plaisir se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos et jouissait profondément en moi...

Je me resserrais autour de lui en sentant sa semence me remplir et il retombait contre moi, son visage contre ma poitrine. Je sentais nos torses s'élever sous nos halètements et bientôt, ses deux lèvres se déposèrent avec une douceur inégalée sur mon coeur.

_Sa façon de me dire je t'aime... _


	14. Chapter 14 : Confidences dans la cuisine

**Salut les filles !**

**Nouveau jour de pluie, alors nouveau chapitre hein ! (**Oui j'suis comme ça moi!**). **

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup encore pour votre mobilisation sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes toutes géniales avec moi =)**

**sexforlife, ****Megaaaann**** (**Mdr ! Wow une semaine pour lire Jardin Secret, tu m'épates! Si tu veux, j'peux te filer une dissert sur le personnage d'Alice =)**), lapiaf8, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ****halay**** (**En fait je pense que dans l'histoire des PDV, Maria comme Jasper ont raison. Tout dépend du point de vue sous lequel on se place, ce que les protagonistes ont ressenti...**), fan de twilight, LolaMiSweetlove, fan-par-hasard21, erika shoval, lena -lna933-, Grazie, mamoure21, lia3011, EstL, emichlo, Lily-pixie, emy299, Lili Pattsy, katner, ****Em 81 ****(**Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que le couple Jasper-Alice est bien plus intense que Maria-Jasper... Il a aimé Maria, beaucoup même, mais pas autant qu'Alice. Quand Alice n'est pas là, il se sent amputé...**), coco-des-iles, Ilonka, Habswifes, ****catiuski**** (**Tu sais, ne pas vouloir d'enfants c'est un choix subjectif... Je n'en veux pas personnellement, je ne sais pas si ça fait de moi directement quelqu'un dont on doit douter...**), sarinette60, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Certes, mais la relation Maria-Jasper était très différente de la relation qu'entretient Jasper avec Alice...s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre sur lui, c'est qu'il ne la trompera pas!**), ****Gawelle**** (**Rassure-toi, des fois aussi j'ai envie de saigner Jasper comme un poulet!**), ****Anna-Maria34000**** (**Tu n'as pas à te justifier pour ne pas lire Fragile comme du Crystal, je peux le comprendre d'autant plus si ta fille s'appelle Krystal. Je trouve que c'est un très joli prénom au passage :)**), ousna, soleil83, Onja, Cullen's familly, calimero59, Annouk, Aliiice, Morgane, ulkan13, ****isasoleil**** (**J'écris beaucoup ces temps alors je poste pas mal, mais c'est un plaisir de faire ça**), Lily-Rose-Bella, ****bichou85**** (**Edward a toujours été un grand angoissé lol**), aude77, veronika crepuscule, Atchoum16, vinie65 et Butterfly971. **

**Un gros merci à ma bêta-couchovore Marine :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, les choses vont commencer à se compliquer tout doucettement :-D**

**Prenez soin de vous & bon week-end.**

**Tiffany.**

**.o.0.o.**

**Chapitre 14 - Confidences dans la cuisine**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Finies les vacances ! Los Angeles, nous revoilà ! _Ca fait du bien de retrouver toute sa famille pour un petit break... mais ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi, même si c'est dans un petit appartement... _

Edward était parti jusqu'à l'aéroport récupérer son oncle Jerry et sa tante Elena qui venaient nous rendre une petite visite d'une dizaine de jours. Ils séjourneraient à l'hôtel, car nous n'avions malheureusement pas la place de les loger, mais nous les accueillions avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Depuis ce qui s'était déroulé voilà trois ans, Edward avait repris des contacts poussés auprès de son oncle et sa tante. Ils se voyaient et se téléphonaient régulièrement, et Jerry avait ainsi pris la place que son père n'occupait plus en quelque sorte.

Bien sûr, mon mari avait trouvé une figure paternelle auprès de mon propre père. Tous deux s'entendaient plus que bien, et prenaient grand plaisir à assister à des matchs ensemble. Se joignait souvent à eux Eric, le compagnon d'Elisabeth. Edward se sentait en confiance et respecté avec Eric. _Il n'avait pas peur de le laisser auprès de sa maman, ce qui était bien différent d'avec Marcus... _

J'entrais dans la petite pièce qui nous servait de bureau, là où la tapisserie tombait en lambeaux. Nous allions réaménager cet endroit, pour en faire une chambre pour notre bébé. _Je ne sais pas si nous attendrons de savoir le sexe pour faire la décoration... _J'allais devoir préparer des tas de papiers pour prévenir mon boulot de ma grossesse et tout et tout... _des choses auxquelles je n'aurai pas pensé si ma mère ne m'avait pas aiguillé sur ce point ! _

Le téléphone sonnait, me faisant sursauter.

- Allo ?

_- Bella ma fille, c'est Elisabeth ! _

- Oh Elisabeth ! Comment ça va ?

_- Ca va, mais je m'inquiétais ! Vous êtes bien rentrés ?_

- Oui très bien ! J'avais dit à Edward de vous appeler hier !

_- Comme d'habitude, ça lui rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre ! _

Je souriais.

_- Il est là mon grand dadet ?_

- J'ai bien peur que non, il est parti chercher Jerry et Elena à l'aéroport !

_- Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Et toi, comment tu te sens ?_

- Ca va... Quelques odeurs me deviennent difficilement soutenables mais...

_- Ca te passera ma chérie ! Quand je suis tombée enceinte d'Edward, je ne supportais plus l'odeur de son père ! Laisse-moi te dire que ça n'était pas pratique ! Il a longtemps dormi sur le canapé ! _

Je tentais de retenir un rire.

- Il devait être ravi !

_- Il n'avait pas intérêt à me contester surtout... _

Je l'entendais soupirer d'un plaisir aux souvenirs évident.

_- Ah ma Bella... ma jolie Bella... Je suis tellement heureuse, si tu savais ! _

- Vous le méritez !

_- Tu es divine pour mon fils, et vous allez avoir un enfant... Je te porte dans mon coeur ma chérie ! Tu es la fille que je n'ai pas eu..._

- Merci Elisabeth...  
J'adore ma belle-mère. Elle a un coeur gros comme ça et une âme douce et généreuse.

_- Si tu as la moindre question, tu peux me joindre quand tu veux, même la nuit ! Je suis là pour toi, pour vous, pour préparer l'arrivée de ce bébé ! Je suis tellement enthousiaste ! C'est une seconde jeunesse pour moi après ce cancer ! _

- Vous serez une grand-mère parfaite pour ce bébé !

_- Je l'espère ! J'ai déjà réuni mes catalogues de modèles de tricot, je cherche quelque chose de sobre et de joli ! J'ai trouvé une petite tunique orange qui a la forme d'un petit chat : deux petites oreilles sur la capuche et une petite queue ! _

- Ca sera parfait Elisabeth !

_- Je vais te la faire en six mois ! Si tu accouches cet été, que le bébé puisse la mettre cet hiver ! Je vais m'y atteler rapidement ! Eric passe ses journées à l'hôpital et je m'ennuie un peu ! _

- Je vous en remercie !

Le premier cadeau pour mon bébé après la peluche offerte par ma petite soeur...

_- Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie ! Mange à ta faim, repose-toi, n'hésite pas à demander à Edward à ce qu'il fasse le ménage ! Je veux que tu sois prudente ! Et dis à mon grand nigaud de garçon de rappeler sa vieille mère ! _

- Promis ! Je vais vous laisser Elisabeth, j'ai mes lasagnes au four, je voudrais surveiller la cuisson !

_- Oh bien sûr ! Je parle, je parle mais tu es sûrement occupée ! Je t'embrasse Bella ! _

- Moi aussi, prenez soin de vous !

_- Bien sûr ma chérie ! A bientôt ! _

Elle raccrochait. Elisabeth se sent très concernée par cette grossesse. Dès l'annonce, elle a montré une émotion évidente et un enthousiasme communicatif ! _Elle parle déjà de tricot, de faire installer une balançoire... _Ma mère pense que c'est sa façon à elle de compenser le fait qu'elle ait failli mourir il y a trois ans des suites de son cancer.

Je contrôlais la cuisson de mes lasagnes et sursautais en entendant toquer contre la porte. _Ben décidément aujourd'hui... _

- Edward, si tu as encore laissé tes clés à la maison je te laisse passer la nuit dehors !

J'ouvrais mais découvrais mon frère Jasper.

- Oh salut !

- Salut la pas-encore-bonbonne !

- Ah ha ah ha !

Il eut un petit rire et me fit la bise.

- Ca va ?

- Ca va et toi ? Pas d'Alice dans les coins ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être un putain de cocu ! Depuis que je lui ai offert son local pour faire sa couture, elle y passe ses journées ! J'me rappelle même plus l'odeur de son parfum tellement j'suis délaissé !

- Mon pauvre ami... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bah j'm'emmerdais et comme j'me suis fait jeter par ta belle-soeur pendant qu'elle créait ben j'me suis dit : tiens, si j'allais voir la future bonbonnière ?

- Continue comme ça et je vais te jeter aussi ! J'te sers à... ah ben non !

Jasper s'était déjà servi un verre de coca.

- Fais comme chez toi !

- C'est fait !

- J'vois ça...

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

- Tu fais des lasagnes encore ?

- Oui, Edward doit arriver avec son oncle et sa tante...

- Sont à quoi ?

- Jambon !

- Rajoute une assiette pour ce soir alors !

- Quand c'est demandé si gentiment... Mais j'vais en mettre une autre pour Alice !

- Alice, elle mange des aiguilles !

Il s'affalait sur le canapé.

- Quoi ?

- Elle bouffe des aiguilles ! Quand j'suis parti, elle en avait quatre ou cinq coincées entre les lèvres j'te dis j'aurai cru un genre de Dracula d'la couture !

- C'est son boulot !

- Ouaip... Putain j'ai une merde coincée dans les dents, t'as pas un cure-dent ?

- Si... Tiens...

Je lui en tendais un.

- C'est bien aimable !

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui. _Il y avait quand même la question du départ précipité d'Alice qu'on n'avait pas résolu ! _

- Comment ça a été en Russie avec Alice ?

- Oh bah peinard... Elle a sympathisé avec la fille du producteur et elles font amies-amies autour de bobines de fils... Elle a eu une discussion avec Maria et voilà... rien d'extraordinaire.

- Uh ! Avec Maria ?

_Ben ça alors..._

- Ouais, elles se sont croisées à la piscine de l'hôtel...

- Et alors ?  
Il haussait les épaules.

- Comme j'ai dû en prendre plein la gueule, je préfère pas savoir vois-tu !

- Ouais... mais bon... j'espère que ça t'étonne pas que Maria ne puisse plus te voir ! Ce que t'as fait, c'était dégueulasse !

- Je sais !

_Ca n'a pas l'air de le tracasser ! _

- Aucun regret d'avoir eu ce geste ?

- Un regret pour quoi ? J'me suis marié avec Alice, j'ai gagné au change !

- J'te parle de planter Maria devant l'autel devant tout le monde après l'avoir laissée miroiter sur ce mariage dont elle rêvait...

- J'vais te dire ma p'tite Bella... Dans la vie, y a deux sortes d'humains : ceux qui font des conneries, qui y repensent toute leur vie et qui gâchent cette fin d'existence à broyer du noir et qui ne peuvent pas réparer ce qu'ils ont fait, et y a les mecs comme moi qui font des conneries, qui y repensent une seule fois et se le pardonnent. Je m'auto-excuse, ma conscience va bien, mes névroses aussi, et j'peux faire des trucs de ma vie... Tu vois ?

_C'est une façon de voir les choses ! _

- D'ailleurs, j'vois même pas pourquoi vous continuez de penser à Maria ! J'suis bien avec Alice !

_De fait, oui, il était bien plus épanoui avec Alice... quand tous les deux se mettent dans leurs délires, c'est quelque chose de formidable à voir ! On a vécu avec eux pendant deux ans et demi, et ben on ne s'est pas ennuyés ! _

- Tant mieux ! Alice est heureuse avec toi aussi !

Il souriait.

- Je sais ma grande !

Il se redressait un peu.

- Alors, comment se porte embryon n°1 ?

- Ca va... J'suis pas trop malade...

- Bon c'est cool alors ! Et futur papa édition n°1, il va bien ?

- Oui, il a hâte de voir le bébé je crois...

- Ah ben dis c'est normal c'est son marmot quand même !

J'opinais et posais machinalement ma main sur mon ventre. _C'est quand même marrant que Jasper, qui ne semble pas si hostile aux enfants des autres, n'en veuille pas..._

- Tu veux pas d'enfants toi ?

- Oh putain non !

- Pourquoi ?

Il me regardait quelques secondes.

- J'suis pas fait pour ça !

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir sans en avoir fait l'expérience !

- Et alors quoi ? Si j'en fais un et que j'suis pas fait pour ça, j'laisse un gamin à l'abandon parce qu'il a pas un père fiable ? Mon cul oui !

- Je ne pense pas que tu serais un mauvais père, si déjà tu te dis ça, c'est que tu as un certain instinct en toi...

Il se redressait franchement sur le canapé.

- Ecoute Bella... Mon coeur fait c'te taille...  
Il mimait un espace entre ses mains.

- Et Alice prend tout l'espace ! J'ai pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre... Tout est à elle, et il n'y aura qu'elle... C'est tout.

Il se levait.

- Tu m'excuses, j'vais au p'tit coin...

_Nous n'avions cessé de remarquer combien l'absence de Jasper avait coûté à Alice, mais je crois que la réciproque était vraie. Y a qu'à voir là : d'habitude quand Alice s'éloigne, soit Jasper a du boulot, soit il va la chercher pour lui traîner dans les pattes. Là, il erre comme un petit chien sans trop savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Parce que c'est une certitude : JAMAIS Ô grand jamais Jasper ne vient à la maison comme ça pour prendre de simples nouvelles. _

Mon frère quittait les toilettes et revenait en remontant sa braguette. _Classe ! _

- Tu sais que j'adore ces petits canards que t'as posé sur tes chiottes?

Il avait dans la main droite un petit bibelot en plastique que j'avais mis en décoration dans les toilettes.

- Ca doit être drôle de les aligner et d'essayer de les décaniller en leur pissant dessus !

Nous éclations de rire et il reposait son modèle sur l'étagère au-dessus de la télé. Puis il se rasseyait auprès de moi.

- Bon, suite du programme ? J'me fais un peu chier dans mon slip là !

- Pour ce qui est de ton slip, j'peux rien faire, mais y aurait la table à mettre...

Jasper m'aidait à tout installer. De fait, je rajoutais deux couverts supplémentaires. _Quand y en a pour quatre, y en a pour six ! _

- J'vais aller chercher Alice !

- On a encore le temps ! L'avion d'Elena et Jerry doit juste avoir atterri !

- Faut que j'la sorte de son local, elle va se transformer en dé à coudre à force !

Il attrapait sa veste et quittait mon appartement.

_Il doit vraiment se faire chier ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Je quittais les toilettes de mon local pour retourner à mon travail. _Pas de règles... bon... zéro panique... ça m'est déjà arrivé et elles ont fini par se pointer... _D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà mis une serviette pour parer tout accident !_... parce que bon, sur le pantalon blanc hein... bonjour ! _

Maeva installait la jupe sur le mannequin. On y avait passé la journée mais ça valait le coup !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- On devrait la froncer un peu plus, non ?

- Tu crois ?

Je fronçais le tissu avec ma main pour voir.

- T'as pas tord... Et on devrait faire les bordures du bas avec un ruban bleu marine...

- J'y pensais aussi ! Tu en as ?

Je me dirigeais vers mon placard à trésors. _J'adore ce local ! Il est magique ! J'pourrai y vivre ! _Tout. Il y a strictement tout ! La porte s'ouvrait sur Jasper.

- Alice, j'ai faim ! On mange chez Bella !

- Encore un petit quart d'heure ! T'as un paquet de chips sur le bureau...

- Oh cool !

Il l'attrapait, m'embrassait au passage et s'affalait sur le canapé.

- Vous avez fait ça aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Il mangeait une chips et observait attentivement.

- C'est cool ! Ca fait un peu parapluie j'trouve ! Mais question, la gonzesse qui porte ce truc transparent, on lui voit la culotte ?

- Non, on va rajouter un jupon blanc dessous !

Il opinait.

Je farfouillais dans ma boîte à ruban, et en dégotais un bleu marine. Maeva et moi nous mettions à genoux pour mettre quelques points pour le faire tenir globalement avant d'en reprendre la couture.

- Ca rend bien !

- Couleur anis ça rendrait bien aussi !

- J'dois en avoir aussi... On a qu'à mettre quelques points sur le derrière comme ça on aura une vue des deux !

- Vous faites quoi ?

- On essaie différentes couleurs de ruban pour le bas... T'en penses quoi ?

- Personnellement, pas grand chose, mais pourquoi vous cantonnez à UN ruban ? Vous faites un modèle avec un ruban bleu, un autre anis, un autre rouge... De toute façon vos énormes pois sur la jupe sont de toutes les couleurs...

_PUTAIN MAIS CE MEC EST UN GENIE ! _Je me jetais sur lui et l'embrassais à pleine bouche, goûtant les chips au passage.

- Heureusement que t'es là !

Il me souriait et m'embrassait à nouveau avant de me claquer la fesse.

- Dépêche-toi de terminer, j'ai les crocs et les lasagnes de Bella n'attendront pas !

Maeva avait déjà esquissé quatre modèles grosso modo de notre jupe et coloré des rubans de différentes couleurs.

- On a bien travaillé !

- J'espère que ça va plaire !

- Si ça leur plait pas, c'est qu'ils y connaissent rien !

Maeva voulait présenter ses planches à des créateurs. Elle adore créer pour le cinéma, mais son rêve absolu c'est de devenir couturière professionnelle pour des grands noms. Nous avions planché ensemble sur plusieurs de ses esquisses, et de retour à Los Angeles, je lui avais mis à disposition mon local.

_Créer pour le plaisir me manquait. J'adore créer pour Jasper, c'est un challenge permanent ! Mais j'avoue que faire des choses qui sortent de ma tête sans aucune contrainte, c'est juste le pied ! _

- C'est magnifique... mais on peut pas aller bouffer ?

_Ouh mais qu'il est pénible ! _

- Attends bébé... J'ai presque fini !

Il haussait les sourcils et farfouillait dans le paquet vide.

- J'vais faire installer un frigo ici !

- Bonne idée, comme ça j'aurai plus besoin de revenir à la maison manger !

Il émit un petit râle derrière nous.

- C'est ça, et tu m'abandonnerais seul face à la cuisine... j'te savais pas suicidaire !

- Tu peux bien te faire chauffer un plat au micro-ondes !

J'attrapais plusieurs aiguilles et les calais entre mes lèvres pour marquer le bas de la jupe avec le ruban rouge sur le côté de notre modèle pendant que Maeva faisait de même de l'autre côté avec le vert.

- Le micro-ondes j'en ai fait cramer quatre ces trois dernières années, j'y touche plus à c'te saloperie ! En plus la bouffe micro-ondée, c'est gerbant ! Ca a le goût de pâté pour chien et j'dis ça en connaissance de cause, quand j'étais p'tit j'ai goûté d'la pâté pour chien chez ma grand-mère !

_Oh putain ! _J'éclatais de rire, recrachant les aiguilles.

- Depuis ce jour, j'me demande toujours comment les mecs qui font les pubs peuvent savoir que leurs trucs sont «savoureux», «généreux»... Soit c'est d'la pub mensongère, soit les types ils ont des boyaux solides !

Maeva souriait en l'entendant et je me relevais.

- Allez voilà ! Demain on recommence et on aura qu'à tester un modèle avec le ruban anis...

- Bonne idée ! J'amènerai des rubans que j'ai chez moi !

Jasper se levait et m'attrapait par la taille.

- Ok, maintenant on se casse, j'ai faim et ça devient urgentissime !

Il me soulevait sur son épaule en me faisant crier.

- ARRETE ! MON SAC !

Il l'attrapait et fermait les stores électriques de la baie vitrée. Maeva quittait les lieux rapidement et Jasper refermait à clés, enclenchant le système d'alarme. Il me reposait sur le palier et je l'embrassais.

- Avoue que tu te faisais chier sans moi ! souriais-je.

- J'ai faim !

- Et tu te faisais chier !

Il se penchait, m'embrassait à pleine bouche et me relâchait.

- Magne-toi, Bella a fait des lasagnes au jambon !

Nous rejoignions le domicile de ma belle-soeur et mon meilleur ami.

_Et il se faisait chier ! _

**::..**

L'oncle et la tante d'Edward sont des gens géniaux et très généreux ! Ils s'intègrent très bien dans la famille, nous questionnant comme s'ils nous connaissaient depuis toujours alors que nous ne les avions vu que trois ou quatre fois.

Jerry pressait l'épaule de son neveu.

- Ah mon garçon... Ton père serait fier de toi !

Il lui tapotait la nuque.

- Je vais être grand-oncle... Ca me plaît bien !  
Bella souriait. _Ca semblait les rendre heureux d'avoir bientôt cet enfant... quand je vois les étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux de Bella, ça me rend encore plus envieuse de ne pas avoir cette chance avec Jasper. _Mon ventre se nouait soudainement.

_Je n'ai pas mes règles... _

J'ignorais tout de ça : quand fallait-il s'alarmer ? comment ? en parler à qui ? _Déjà, en parler à quelqu'un qui sait comment ça se passe, et ici, je n'ai que Bella ! _Jasper, hors de question ! Si je devais tomber enceinte par accident, j'ignore totalement sa réaction, mais elle ne serait pas bonne... _En même temps un bébé... c'est un bébé et c'est un mélange de lui et de moi... Est-ce que je le rebute au point de ne pas vouloir voir grandir ce nous deux dans un seul et même être ? _

Ma belle-soeur se levait et ramenait les assiettes. _Je tenais là une occasion de lui parler un peu... entre femmes... _J'attrapais les couverts pour l'aider. Elle rangeait le tout dans le lave-vaisselle en me souriant.

- Tiens, les fourchettes !

- Merci Alice !

J'observais sa silhouette, on ne pouvait pas encore clairement deviner qu'elle est enceinte.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je m'asseyais sur la table de la cuisine.

- Ca fait quel effet d'être enceinte ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

- Oh... euh... Et bien... comment dire ? Je sais pas... C'est bizarre... Je pense que j'en prendrai plus conscience quand j'aurai pris quelques kilos !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Tu ne ressens rien de particulier ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! A part les nausées bien sûr, et la poitrine qui devient sensible... Non... rien de particulier !

- Vous ne vous y attendiez pas vraiment, pas vrai ?

- Pas du tout ! On aurait préféré avoir cet enfant une fois stabilisés financièrement mais voilà, c'est comme ça... On y arrivera je suppose ! On n'est pas plus bêtes que les autres !

- J'en suis sûre ! Et ça sera un beau bébé !

J'observais Bella, avec une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. _Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais il y avait comme une boule qui se tordait au fond de moi... quelque chose de douloureux... _

Inexplicablement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je reniflais peu gracieusement. Bella s'immobilisait et me regardait.

- Alice ?

J'essuyais le sanglot qui roulait avec ma manche et descendais de la table. Ma belle-soeur me prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ?

- Je sais pas... Je... Jasper ne veut pas d'enfants et...

- T'as essayé de lui parler ?

_Non. Il n'en veut pas... ça me fait mal, mais je l'aime. _

- Jasper a fait des sacrifices pour moi... alors s'il n'en veut pas, je...

Bella me repoussait un peu et encadrait mon visage avec ses mains.

- Renoncer à son désir de mère, c'est comme avorter... C'est une expérience douloureuse et qui doit être mûrement réfléchie... Tu ne peux pas faire passer Jasper avant ton envie d'avoir des bébés...

Elle me reprenait contre elle et je tentais de ne pas pleurer, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons lorsque nous reviendrons à table. De la salle à manger nous parvenaient les rires d'Edward, de mon mari et de Jerry et Elena.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler... de quelque chose...

Elle observait l'entrée et je me tournais en sentant une présence derrière nous. C'était Jasper qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il me tendait les bras et je ne pus résister. _En dépit de tout, je ne suis bien et sereine que dans ses bras... Il n'y a que là que je me sens entière et en sécurité. _

- Rien... On parlait de la grossesse de Bella alors j'ai trouvé ça émouvant... ce genre de trucs de bonnes femmes !

Bella souriait, d'un air entendu quoi qu'un peu crispé. Contre mon front, je sentais un baiser de mon mari qui me frottait énergiquement le dos.

- T'es trop émotive ma belle !

Il m'embrassait doucement, fit trainer sa main dans mes cheveux pour les décoiffer et quittait la pièce.

Je soufflais fortement. Bella refermait la porte.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Je m'asseyais sur la chaise et elle en fit de même.

- Tu as attendu d'avoir quels symptômes pour faire un test de grossesse ?

- J'ai eu du retard dans mes règles, et comme Edward et moi avions eu des rapports sans protection, j'ai eu un petit doute... et puis... je ne saurai pas expliquer... j'avais presque une sorte de «pressentiment» que quelque chose se passait en moi... que mon corps vivait des changements... Ca peut paraître idiot, mais j'ai vraiment eu cette sensation. Pourquoi ?

J'inspirais pour me donner du courage. _Bella est mon amie. Elle ne dira rien._

- J'ai du retard dans mes règles... et on a eu aussi des rapports sans préservatif...

Elle opinait, presque impassible.

- L'important déjà, c'est de bien connaître ton corps... C'est ton premier retard ?

- J'ai un cycle assez déréglé...

- Alors ne t'affole pas inutilement. Il suffit d'attendre encore...

- Je peux m'affoler quand ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Dix, quinze jours peut-être... Si tu vois apparaître d'autres symptômes comme des nausées, des sautes d'humeur... ce genre de choses... va faire un test en pharmacie !

_Des sautes d'humeur... _

- D'accord...

Elle se penchait au-dessus de la table et pressait ma main en souriant.

- Je voudrais vraiment que tu fondes ta famille avec Jasper... Ca sera fabuleux !

- Bella...

- Je sais... Mais promets-moi de parler de ton désir à mon frère... Il t'aime, il t'écoutera !

_J'aurais aimé la croire._

- Je sais que ce que tu as entendu de nos bouches avant ton départ en Russie t'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais je ne pense pas que te renfermer sur Jasper est une bonne idée. Je conçois que tu l'aimes, je suis folle d'Edward. Mais je reste moi-même quand je suis face à lui...

_Jasper m'écrasait-il au point de ne plus être moi ? C'est exagéré ! _

- J'aime Jasper !

- Personne ne remet ça en cause Alice... On t'aime comme ça, parce que tu es capable d'aimer avec cette passion folle...

Son sourire m'apaisait. _Depuis quand n'ai-je plus eu une journée avec mes copines ? _

- Ne te tracasse pas Alice... Et si jamais tu es enceinte, je serai avec toi, je t'aiderai ! Je sais que Jasper aussi...

Je me levais et l'enlaçais, avant de poser timidement mes mains sur son ventre.

- Il va être bien ce bébé avec vous deux... Vous serez des parents supers... Heureusement que c'est avec toi qu'Edward est marié !

A ce moment, le dit Edward fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

- Vous faites quoi les filles ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- On papotait ! souriait Bella.

Il lui adressait un petit clin d'oeil et s'approchait de moi.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Alice... J'te trouve bien pâlotte...

Je me calais contre lui, son bras autour de mon cou.

- Ca va... J'me sens barbouillée...

- Tu veux t'allonger ?

- Non merci, t'es gentil !

Il souriait et s'éloignait de moi.

- Il est où le gâteau ?

Je rejoignais la table où Jasper m'attirait contre lui, bien calé au fond de sa chaise. Je m'installais contre son torse et fermais les yeux un petit instant. _Il m'aime... il peut sûrement m'écouter... j'ai toujours pu tout lui dire. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? _

La soirée se terminait tranquillement, au fil du dessert et du café. Nous reprîmes la route assez tardivement, pour regagner notre domicile. Je pris une douche rapide et retournais dans la chambre. Jasper, déjà couché, bouquinait un tas de feuilles. Je m'allongeais près de lui en pyjama.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un scénario que j'ai reçu ce matin...

Je m'appuyais contre son épaule.

- C'est intéressant ?

- Ouais c'est pas mal...

Il avait les sourcils froncés.

- Non en fait c'est nul à chier !

- C'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Un film d'horreur, mais y a aucun fond et j'ai pas l'impression que les personnages aient une réelle psychologie et un réel motif pour charcuter les types d'en face !

- Faut une psychologie particulière pour hacher un mec ?

Il levait les yeux au ciel.

- Alice... Ma p'tite Alice...

Il tapotait mon nez.

- C'est ça qui rend le film crédible et réaliste. Et c'est ce qui fait que le film est réussi...

_Façon de voir les choses... _Il assemblait les feuilles et balançait le tas par terre.

- Non, c'est nul ! J'vais refuser !

- Tu l'as pas lu en entier encore !

- Pas besoin ! Au bout de cinq six pages tu cernes vite si l'histoire a un fond et si le scénariste sait où il va, et là laisse-moi te dire qu'il ne sait pas où il va le type ! Non, puis bon, j'vais essayer de dégager du temps pour écrire mon film aussi...

Il s'allongeait sur son flanc droit face à moi.

- Tu as avancé ?

- Non... j'suis bloqué j'crois... Ca m'angoisse tellement...

Je posais ma main sur la sienne.

- Tu y arriveras mon amour... J'ai confiance en toi !

Il me fixait avec ses yeux gris-bleus profonds, comme s'il sondait mon âme. _Il n'y trouverait que de la sincérité et de l'amour ! Et une foi sans failles en lui._ Il embrassait mes doigts, passait sa main derrière ma tête et déposait un lent baiser sur mon front.

- C'est tout ce qui importe : que tu aies confiance...

Il me donna un tendre bisou sur les lèvres et bientôt, je sentis sa langue chercher la mienne. Je me laissais emporter par ce délicieux moment et me rapprochais de son corps désireux. Il fit passer ma jambe autour de ses hanches sans dessouder nos bouches et je le sentais dur entre mes cuisses.

Ses lèvres dévièrent sur mon cou et il abaissa bientôt mon haut sous ma poitrine pour

embrasser mes seins. Mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je sentais mon intimité se contracter sous ses assauts excitants. Il grognait contre moi alors que ma main droite descendait rencontrer son sexe.

- J'ai envie de toi...

Je gémissais en l'entendant murmurer ainsi contre ma peau, retirais mon pantalon et abaissais son boxer. Je m'empalais rapidement sur lui, déjà humide d'envie. Nous gémissions de concert lorsque nous fumes liés, les yeux dans les yeux. Je commençais de lents mouvements, guidée par ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me caressait et embrassait ma peau, me faisant brûler de désir pour lui. Il consumait le feu entre mes cuisses, ses yeux devenus noirs.

Nos doigts s'entrelaçaient alors que l'orgasme s'approchait. Nous haletions et murmurions le prénom de l'autre, quand ses paumes serrèrent vivement les miennes. Notre rythme devenait fou, le balancement de nos corps nous faisant atteindre l'apogée du plaisir.

- Oh merde A... Alice... Oh !

- Jazz ! Encore !

Il mit de puissants coups de reins, venant à ma rencontre et je me resserrais sur lui en sentant sa semence m'envahir de façon très intime. Ma jouissance se décuplait en voyant l'abandon au fond de ses yeux et je me penchais sur son torse en sueur pour l'embrasser en douceur. Nos langues se mêlèrent une fois de plus et je m'allongeais sur sa poitrine, mon oreille posé sur son coeur qui battait à un rythme hallucinant. Il soupirait de satisfaction et de plaisir, sa main descendant de mon dos sur mes reins.

- C'est cool la vie avec toi... c'est vraiment pas difficile et j'aime ça !

Je souriais et embrassais son cou.

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

_Ca m'a l'air d'être le moment... ce moment de confidences sur l'oreiller après l'amour... _

- Tu aimerais si notre vie changeait ?

- Changeait ?

- Oui... si des événements faisaient qu'on... enfin qu'on change... qu'on doive considérer d'autres personnes...

Il caressait mes cheveux avec tendresse.

- Comme un enfant par exemple ?

J'opinais.

- Oui, par exemple...

Il y eut un petit silence.

- C'est pas aussi simple comme question, Alice...

- Jasper...  
Je me redressais mais il posait son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Ecoute-moi... C'est pas un truc que je sens parce que j'ai que toi et je suis heureux comme ça... J'veux dire... ma vie ne sera pas mieux que maintenant... J'suis pas fait pour ça, je suis toujours en vadrouille et j'aime voyager. J'aime me casser au bout du monde si je le décide en une nuit et j'aime faire ça avec toi... Je ne veux rien changer, je déteste le changement !

- Un bébé ce n'est pas un changement, c'est un aboutissement dans un couple !

- C'est là où je ne suis pas d'accord... Y a des couples qui sont faits pour ne pas avoir d'enfants... Des hommes, des femmes qui ne veulent faire que s'aimer... Je ne suis pas de ceux qui pensent que ne pas avoir d'enfants c'est rater sa vie. J'ai tout réussi dans ma vie parce que t'es là ! Le reste n'aura jamais autant d'importance que toi. Je suis incapable d'aimer un autre être autant que toi...

_Je me sentais mal, et en même temps bien d'entendre ça. Mal, parce qu'il semblait ancré sur ses positions. Bien, parce qu'il n'y a pas plus belle déclaration. _

Il effleurait ma joue du bout des doigts.

- 21 ans, c'est très tôt pour savoir sous quelle forme se présentera notre bonheur ultime... tu dois encore découvrir des tas de choses pour savoir ce que tu désireras par-dessus tout... Et moi j'suis trop con pour élever un gosse...

Il n'avait pas changé de ton de voix, m'indiquant qu'il était plus que sérieux.

_Je sais que Jasper souffre. Il a son caractère bien trempé mais si ça l'aide, ça lui joue aussi beaucoup de tours. Il a plus que conscience que parfois, il va trop loin. J'aime sa capacité à revenir s'excuser. _

Combien de fois l'avait-il écrit dans son cahier ? Je l'aime comme ça, entier. _Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si lui, s'accepte totalement. _Il a un certain travail à faire sur lui-même, avant d'éventuellement apprendre à donner aux autres.

Je me rallongeais sur lui et fermais les yeux, calée dans ses bras.

_Alors... pour l'instant... toujours pas de bébé... _


	15. Chapter 15 : Seule à seules

**Salit salout ! **

**Bon, j'sais pas vous mais ça commence à devenir légèrement gonflant ces beug incessants ! Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à poster sérieux! Merci à ma p'tite bêta adorée Marine :)**

**Alors du coup, tant que ça marche, je vous remercie toutes énormément pour tous vos messages que vous me laissez :) ! **

**Ah, ce Jasper :) Il vous fait vous poser des tas de questions et donne lieu à pas mal de réflexions de votre part... Pas facile de pas avoir un héros tout blanc comme les dents... Mais rassurez-vous, c'est TOTALEMENT voulu de ma part :-D**

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Tiffany. **

**.o.0.o.**

**Point de vue de Jasper : **

_Deux hommes grands, séduisants, arnaqueurs, complices... _

Bon ok, mais après ? Punaise que c'est compliqué de trouver une bonne accroche de film ! Je sais que je veux deux types aussi forts physiquement que mentalement. Des rocs, des vrais, des durs quoi, pas des tapettes ! Et un truc qui fasse que leur petite affaire parte en live, sinon c'est pas drôle. Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser deux types à se retourner l'un contre l'autre ? Une femme, une affaire de pognon... Donc... si ces types se disputent une même nana, de préférence blindée aux as... _non, déjà vu ! _Bon... admettons qu'ils se disputent une femme blindée aux as, mais si c'était un piège ? Si les arroseurs devenaient les arrosés ? Que cette nénette joue un double jeu... Ou alors, la nana joue un double jeu mais eux aussi, elle les prend en flag', elle est satisfaite mais elle ne se doute pas que c'était un piège... Elle les fait coffrer, elle est gentimment sur le pas de sa porte, plus que satisfaite, elle rentre chez elle et BOUM ! Tout pète !

_Mouais... à voir... _

Je griffonnais quelques mots, quelques accroches. _Il veut pas ce film, y a rien à faire... _Je soupirais, lançais internet sur l'ordinateur portable et allais dans ma boîte mail. Aucune réponse. J'avais lancé des idées à certaines connaissances pour savoir si mes idées valent le coup. _Rien ! Punaise, j'suis aussi mauvais producteur et scénariste que ça ou quoi ? _J'entrais l'adresse mail de Benjamin.

_**«Salut Benji, j'suis désespéré, j'ai toujours aucune ligne directrice pour mon projet, à part cette accroche de deux arnaqueurs qui se font rouler dans la farine... j'sais pas trop comment tourner cette merde. Bon par contre, quand j'aurai avancé, j'aurai besoin d'un cameraman pour faire des essais lumières et tourner une sorte de pilote ou une connerie du genre. Ca te tente ? Même tarif que d'habitude de toute façon ! Jazz»**_

Même s'il y a plus de dix ans d'amitié entre Benjamin et moi, j'préfère être clair avec lui et quand il fait un job, même si ça prend un après-midi ou une simple journée, je le paie comme je paierai quelqu'un d'autre. _Et vice versa ! _

_BON ! On en est où ? C'est beau d'envoyer des mails et de vérifier, mais j'ai pas que ça à fiche ! Faut que ça avance ! _J'aimerais bien un truc un peu dégueulasse, genre du sang qui gicle et compagnie... Ca me plait bien, j'trouve ça drôle de faire des effets spéciaux ! _D'ailleurs, avant de commencer mes études pour devenir scénariste, j'avais fait une année en effets spéciaux ! Pas que ça me plaisait pas, mais j'm'étais trouvé une sorte d'accroche pour l'écriture, alors j'm'étais réorienté. _Avec succès, et en toute modestie bien sûr !

Le tout dans l'écriture, c'est de trouver des personnages qui ont une psychologie. Pas des types qui sont aussi creux que des poteaux électriques. Faut pas non plus faire des gens soit tout blancs, soit tout noirs. Y a des mecs bien qui peuvent dérailler, et des gros cons qui peuvent devenir aussi doux que des agneaux... _des putains de schizophrènes en fait ! _Mais j'ai remarqué que le public aime avoir un côté auquel ils peuvent s'identifier. Ca marche toujours mieux. _Et ça fait cogiter plus longtemps ! _

Un de mes personnages devrait aimer la bière, comme moi. _Ca sera forcément un type bien ! _Je jetais mon stylo et quittais la chambre pour descendre me chercher à boire. _Ca donne soif de penser à la bière, tiens ! _En bas, je croisais Alice qui était assise dans le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'me sens pas bien...

- Comment ça ?

Elle relevait la tête, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et de larges cernes sous les yeux.

- Wow ! Tu sais que tu pourrais jouer dans Zombie Hamlet sans problèmes toi !

Elle grimaçait et gémissait, se frottant le front.

- Très drôle...

Je m'asseyais près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as mangé un truc dégueulasse ?

- Sûrement oui... J'ai envie de vomir !

- T'as bouffé quoi à midi ?

- Du jambon et des raviolis...

Elle se tenait le ventre en grimaçant.

- Tu vas aller au toubib !

- Non ça va... J'vais me foutre à la diète...

- J'ai bouffé comme toi mais ça va moi... Donc la conserve et le jambon étaient encore bons... T'as p'tètre choppé froid... T'as de la fièvre ?

Je posais ma main sur son front. _On dirait un peu..._

- Tu vas prendre ta température !

- Non ça va, j'ai pas de fièvre !

- Alice ! Commence pas à jouer Wonder-woman là !

Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça ! Elle est totalement anti-médecin, sous n'importe quelle forme. Elle y va jamais !

- Va prendre ta température !

- Non, me saoule pas steplait !

_Moi jla saoule ? Ben merci ! _

- Bon ben fais ce que tu veux hein ! Je remonte bosser !

Je me levais pour récupérer ma bière. _Boh puis tiens, j'vais p'tètre en prendre deux finalement... _Elle attrapait mon poignet.

- Jazz attends...

- Quoi ?

Elle me regardait, visiblement fatiguée.

- Non rien... Excuse-moi... j'voulais pas te crier dessus...

_Elle doit vraiment être K-O. Ces temps, elle passe d'une humeur à une autre et c'est un peu chiant, parce que pourtant je crois pas que je l'emmerde de trop mais j'finis quand même par me faire engueuler ! _Je me rasseyais près d'elle et immédiatement, elle se blottissait dans mon étreinte.

J'attrapais le plaid et le posais sur elle. Elle se recroquevillait contre moi, frissonnante.

- Tu devrais quand même prendre ta température ! Si t'as de la fièvre, faut aller chez le docteur... C'est pas normal que tu frissonnes comme ça...

- Non ça va aller... Je vais aller prendre un bain après... je vais me mettre à la diète et je vais dormir...

J'allongeais ma jambe pour trouver une position plus confortable et la rapprochais de moi. Elle fermait les yeux.

- Repose-toi... Tu fais le hibou en ce moment la nuit !

Je l'avais entendu se lever pour aller aux toilettes au moins six fois cette nuit ! Pratiquement toutes les heures...

- J'arrive pas à dormir...

Elle reniflait.

- Ce soir, t'auras qu'à te prendre un bon bain avant de venir au pieu ! J't'en ferai couler un, tu te détendras... Ok ?

Elle gémissait, à moitié dans le cirage, et ne mit pas cinq ans de plus pour s'endormir.

En tentant de ne pas trop la bouger, je la montais dans la chambre pour la mettre au lit. Elle y sera mieux de toute façon que sur le canapé. Elle ronchonnait mais ne se réveillait pas lorsque je l'allongeais et la recouvrais. _C'est vrai qu'elle a une sale tête... J'appellerai le pater' tout à l'heure ! _Je relançais internet et reprenais mes notes. Benjamin m'avait répondu.

_**«Désolé vieux, j'crois pas que je pourrai en être...»**_

_Quoi ? Benjamin veut pas ? _Je lui répondais en lui demandant pourquoi, et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, je reçus une réponse.

_**«J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire !»**_

_Pas mal de trucs à faire ? Alors qu'à la fin de la Russie il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait plus rien jusqu'à juin et qu'il ne comptait pas filmer entre temps ?_

_«_**C'est Maria qui te ligote ?»**

_**«Elle a pas digéré ce que tu lui as dit en Russie, et honnêtement j'ai trouvé ça un peu dégueulasse aussi. T'avais le droit de plus l'aimer, mais t'avais pas le droit de lui dire que tu fréquentais déjà Alice quand elle préparait votre mariage. J'te soutiens pour un bon nombre de trucs, mais pas ça.»**_

_Ok... j'crois que c'est clair. _C'est vrai que j'y ai pas été avec le dos de la cuillère, mais elle m'a pas vraiment laissé de répit là-bas. Elle ne s'est pas privée pour m'agresser, et pour cracher sur ma gueule quand elle a discuté avec Alice.

_**«**_**Ok, j'trouverai un autre cameraman avec qui j'ai pas de problèmes d'ex ! **

**Par contre ben du coup j'pense que la virée de cette semaine tombe à l'eau. Salut!»**

J'veux bien être gentil, et reconnaître mes tords, mais faut pas me prendre pour un con non plus ! J'envoyais un email à d'autres cameramens, comme William par exemple. _Quand même... Benji... J'peux pas croire qu'il se mette à tout confondre ! _Jusque là, notre amitié avait résisté à pas mal de trucs... bon... en fait Benjamin est un peu mon seul pote depuis longtemps, mais ça me suffit. _Du moins le seul à m'accepter sans chercher à me faire changer ! _Jamais il ne s'était mêlé de quoi que ce soit, et n'avait pas commenté les claques de Maria. Par respect pour lui, j'avais pas été le trouver en lui disant que j'commençais à avoir la main qui me démangeait à force de me faire shooter par sa nana !

_S'il se met à tout confondre, c'est foutu ! J'peux pas fréquenter quelqu'un qui ne sait pas faire la part des choses ! _

Je me retournais en entendant Alice s'étirer et bailler.

- Rendors-toi, t'as besoin de repos...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'éteignais l'ordinateur et la rejoignais au lit. _C'est pas une bonne journée, définitivement pas ! Panne d'inspiration, et panne d'amitié... cool ! _

- J'viens de dire tchao à un pote j'crois...

- Qui ?

- Benjamin... mais j't'expliquerai plus tard... Rendors-toi...

- Reste avec moi...

- Oui oui ma belle, je ne bouge pas...

Je déposais un baiser sur son front et sa joue et la rapprochais de moi. Son petit corps se lovait contre le mien et elle se rendormait doucement. _J'aime bien la regarder dormir... son petit nez, son petit visage... _

Je peux perdre tous les mecs, tous les potes de mon entourage que ça ne me ferait pas grand-chose tant qu'Alice reste. Je sais que parfois j'suis pas facile, et que je la ramène sur terre alors qu'à 21 ans, rêver est encore une chose belle. Mais je sais aussi que je dois faire attention, pour que jamais elle ne veuille partir. _Si un jour Alice part, là, tout serait remis en cause... Tout. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Jasper s'était endormi à côté de moi. J'avais tenté de me reposer, sans grand succès. _Je ne fermais plus l'oeil, à penser à cet éventuel bébé qui pourrait être en moi... _

L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps. _Est-ce que j'ai grossi ? _J'attrapais une serviette pour me sécher et observais mon profil dans la glace. _J'aimerais vraiment... enfin... j'aimerais... _Si... Je voyais déjà mon ventre prendre de l'ampleur, et abriter un bébé... _Il faut que je reste rationnelle : Jasper ne veut pas d'enfants... mais peut-être qu'en apprenant ma grossesse, il changerait d'avis ? _Bella m'a dit d'attendre un peu, de voir si j'avais d'autres symptômes. Mais j'en ai beaucoup... _Nausées, fatigue, vertiges... comme si quelque chose changeait en moi... _

Jasper et moi ne mettons pratiquement jamais de préservatifs, et je prenais une pilule contraceptive mais est-ce assez fiable ? Non. Bien sûr que non.

_Comment réagirait Jasper ? Il ne veut pas d'enfants... mais s'il y a eu un accident ? Si j'ai un bébé dans mon ventre ? _

Je m'habillais rapidement avec un jogging et un débardeur. Jasper ronflait toujours. _Je ne veux pas le perdre... _Je m'approchais et m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas, passant ma main dans ses cheveux blonds. _Il est tout ce que j'ai. Je sais que le mettre en colère n'est pas une bonne option. Benjamin en fera sûrement les frais... _J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais ça a sûrement un rapport avec Maria. _Je laisse Jasper gérer ça, après tout ce ne sont pas trop mes oignons... _J'aime Jasper depuis longtemps, depuis toujours presque. Après tout, je suis en couple avec lui. Mes oignons sont ce possible bébé qui... _Non. J'en sais rien. _Je me penchais vers lui et embrassais sa joue.

- Je t'aime toi...

Il bougeait un peu, et entrouvrait ses yeux en souriant.

- Ca me plaît d'entendre ça...

Il m'attirait sur lui et caressait mes flancs. Son nez frôlait le mien.

- T'as récupéré ?

Mon coeur se serrait.

- Un peu...

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes et calais mon visage contre son cou. _Comment je vais gérer ça ? Comment va-t-on en parler, se mettre d'accord ? Si je ne suis pas enceinte, je serai déçue... mais si je suis enceinte, j'ignore totalement la réaction de Jasper. _

La sonnerie à la porte d'entrée nous fit sursauter.

- T'attendais quelqu'un ?

- Non... et toi ?

- Non... C'est p'tètre Bella ou Edward...

- J'y vais...  
Je me levais et descendais pour ouvrir. Je tombais nez à nez avec mes beaux-parents, et Renée. _Je ne les avais plus revu depuis mon départ en Russie... autant dire une lune ! _

- Oh... salut !

Jasper descendit et s'approchait.

- Tiens ! Surprise, surprise !

Carlisle s'avançait et m'embrassait, tout comme Jasper.

- On a accompagné Elisabeth qui voulait venir passer quelques jours avec Jerry et Elena, alors on en a profité pour venir vous rendre visite !

- Cool... Ben entrez, restez pas là !

Nous les fîmes passer au salon et Jasper leur servait un verre.

- Alors, cette fin de tournage ? Ca a été ?

Jasper eut un petit rire.

- Ouais... Entre Maria, la tempête, Bredgner et tout le reste...

- La tempête ?

- Maria ?

Il se servait un café noir.

- Benjamin a remplacé un cameraman alors fatalement...

Carlisle haussait les sourcils.

- Et ça a été ?

- Ouais, j'ai encore mangé une torgnole et elle a discuté avec Alice, rien d'original pour une ex en furie quoi !

Esmé soupirait.

- As-tu essayé de lui parler ?

- Et pour lui dire quoi j'te prie ?

- Apaiser les choses...

- Mais j'ai rien à apaiser. J'aime Alice, j'suis marié avec elle, Maria est avec Benjamin, j'vois pas ce qu'on doit apaiser ! Par contre y a un truc que j'aimerai bien voir !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi Alice est partie de Port Angeles ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Il remet ça sur le tapis... _Je posais ma main sur son bras.

- Rien... j'ai mal réagi... je crois surtout que j'ai pris le premier prétexte venu pour te rejoindre...

Il souriait et me fit un clin d'oeil avant de regarder notre famille.

- Ce que je pige pas quand même, c'est pourquoi t'avais besoin d'un prétexte. Si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais partir avec moi, j't'aurais amené !

_Passer du temps avec les autres me semble totalement insignifiant s'il n'est pas là... _Renée soupirait.

- Est-ce le moment des confidences ?

Jasper se figeait, posant sa tasse de café en regardant ma mère.

- Je suppose que oui...

- J'espérais qu'Alice puisse retrouver une sorte d'entrain en ton absence...

Il reprenait sa tasse de café.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, ou vous faire flipper j'sais pas, j'étais pas plus heureux qu'elle en étant tout seul comme un gland là-haut !

- Jasper !

Carlisle le fixait.

- Bah quoi ? Moment de confidences non ? Alice peut faire ce qu'elle veut... venir avec moi, rester chez vous... mais vous avez pratiquement l'air de penser que c'est mal qu'on ressente ça... cet espèce d'isolement... Vous êtes bien, je présume, un minimum amoureuse de Charlie, pas vrai ?

- Bien évidemment !

- Donc, à un moment donné, vous avez bien connu cette phase où on ne peut rien faire sans penser à l'autre, pas vrai ?

Renée opinait et je serrais ma prise sur Jasper.

- Laissez-moi aimer Alice au point de m'ennuyer sans elle. Et laissez-là m'aimer comme ça aussi... J'sais bien, j'vous ai pris Alice sans vous demander la permission et tout ça, mais ne lui faites pas payer d'être partie sans vous prévenir sous des prétextes du genre : t'es triste sans lui. Evidemment qu'elle est triste, je le suis aussi !

Carlisle se frottait les yeux et Esmé restait discrète. Renée, elle, me regardait.

- On ne veut rien lui faire payer, je suis heureuse que ma fille soit amoureuse...

- Alors si c'est le cas, acceptez le fait que la peine, l'envie de traîner quand l'amour est parti à l'autre bout du monde, fasse partie de l'amour... Je continue de penser que je suis différent quand Alice est absente ! Et pas en bien, croyez-moi !

_Jasper et moi sommes une sorte de miroir... on se correspond vraiment dans les idées. Le caractère diffère, et parfois j'ai bien envie de l'étrangler, mais il me manquerait beaucoup trop ! _

Carlisle soupirait et Jasper se redressait avec un sourire joueur pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Allez p'pa ! T'as pas à avoir honte de ton fils préféré !

- T'es marrant, j'ai qu'un fils ! Mes trois autres enfants biologiques sont des filles !

- Et Emmett ?

- Emmett est mon fils ! corrigeait Esmé.

- Ah putain c'est vrai j'l'avais oublié celle-là ! Sacré Emmett... j'adore ce type ! Des comme lui on en fait plus !

_Son Emmett, c'est son Emmett ! Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang mais ils sont «frères de connerie» comme ils se plaisent à le répéter. _Jasper se levait.

- Belle-maman, j'vous ressers ?

- Volontiers mon gendre !

Renée n'ajouta plus rien après cela, mais elle observait beaucoup Jasper. _C'est sûr que Jasper n'est pas le bon gendre bien calme, mais il est toujours souriant et sincère. C'est justement ça qui bloque : sa sincérité. _

- Vous restez manger ce soir ? On va appeler Bella, Edward, Elisabeth et Jerry et Elena, ça sera cool, non ? Et comment va Karlyne ?

- C'est une vraie boule de nerfs... Je pensais que l'école la calmerait, mais c'est l'inverse...

- Et Rose ? Les petites ?

- Ils font leur petite vie... Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous, ils ont leur petite famille...

Jasper léchait sa cuillère.

- Alors vous vous occupez de nous !

Esmé lui souriait.

- Quand tu seras assez grand et que tu auras ta petite famille, on vous laissera en paix aussi...

Jasper s'appuyait contre le canapé et m'attirait contre son torse.

- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, merci !

Je me laissais couler contre lui.

_Mais il n'a toujours pas changé d'avis concernant le bébé... _

Nous appelions Edward pour l'en informer. Jasper commanda à dîner au traiteur du coin et il grimpa passer sa veste pour aller les chercher. Je le suivais et le retrouvais dans la chambre. Je m'approchais de lui et enlaçais sa taille, posant ma tête contre son dos.

- Hey... mon Alice...  
Il se tournait et me prenait contre lui, calant son visage contre mon cou.

- J't'ai froissé ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aurais froissé ?

Ma voix était étouffée par sa peau et son blouson.

- Pour la façon dont j'ai parlé à ta mère...

- Non, au contraire... je me sens moins seule face à elle de savoir que t'as été triste en Russie...

Il relevait un peu son visage et son nez frôlait le mien.

- Je sais même pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'en douter...  
Il déposait ses lèvres contre les miennes et bientôt sa langue vint chercher la mienne dans un lent ballet sensuel.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Jazz...

- Y aura aucune raison valable à mes yeux pour te quitter...

_Aucune... vraiment ? _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Il y avait un joyeux monde autour de la table... _et heureusement qu'Alice et Jazz avaient un bon traiteur au coin de la rue parce qu'ils ne sont pas les rois de la cuisine... _Les conversations s'élevaient dans un grand brouhaha. Mes parents, l'oncle et la tante d'Edward ainsi que Renée discutaient à propos de mon bébé, et mon mari et mon frère parlaient ciné et musique.

- Ca serait juste pour tourner un pilote, un truc du genre...

- D'accord, mais tu veux quoi ?

- Un truc flippant... J'ai toujours trouvé le piano assez nostalgique tu vois... J'imaginais quelque chose de presque triste, avec une voix féminine par-dessus. Une chanson sans paroles, mais avec des variations de voix...

- J'vois le genre...

Edward composait de temps en temps pour les films de mon demi-frère. Ca lui faisait une rentrée d'argent, et une occupation également. Il avait beaucoup d'intuition et de talent pour mettre des musiques sur de simples indications données par Jasper.

Il attrapait ma main sous la table et la serrait, tout en continuant de discuter avec Jazz.

- Tu vas faire ça quand ?

- Aucune putain d'idées... J'ai aucune réponse pour l'instant...

- Il te manque quoi ?

- Un cameraman, un perchiste, un responsable lumières et puis des acteurs aussi ! J'me charge du reste... J'vais finir par croire que ma sale réputation va me bouffer le trognon dans le milieu !

Il riait, mais je sentais sa remarque forcée. _Aurait-il peur de quelque chose ? Peur que les gens finissent par se lasser de son comportement ? _Etonnant.

Alice se levait et attrapait les assiettes à dessert pour tout ramener dans le lave-vaisselle. _Elle est quand même bien pâle... Ses soupçons se confirmaient-ils ?_ Je me levais à mon tour pour l'aider, et Esmé en fit de même. _J'aurais pu en parler devant ma mère, mais vu la façon dont Alice avait agit la dernière fois, je suppose qu'elle préférait en parler seule à seule. _Lorsque ma mère rejoignit le salon, Alice, comme si elle avait compris, ouvrit la porte pour sortir dehors. Je la suivis. Elle s'appuyait contre la rambarde du balcon et je m'approchais à son niveau.

- Alors ?

- Toujours aucune règle...

_Mince..._

- Et le reste ?

- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal au ventre... Alors je me dis que ce sont peut-être mes règles qui approchent... mais... j'ai aussi des nausées parfois...

_Et ben... _

- Tu as fait un test ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête, ses pieds montant et descendant de la petite barre en fer forgé qui faisait office de barrière de sécurité.

- Ce sera la meilleure façon de t'ôter tout doute...

- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Jasper ?

- Attends d'être fixée... Mais les tests ne sont pas toujours fiables... La prise de sang est la meilleure solution...

Alice se frottait le visage.

- J'ai peur...

_Craint-elle à ce point la réaction de Jasper ? Nous avions tous vu comment il avait réagi quand il avait vu ce paumé en boîte qui tournait autour d'elle... Quand Jasper ne veut pas quelque chose, et que cette chose se passe quand même, il peut aller très loin. Encore plus quand c'est une chose qui lui tient à coeur pour diverses raisons... S'il aime quelqu'un, et que cette personne fait une action qui lui déplaît, il peut entrer dans des rages folles..._

Et on sait tous à quel point il aime Alice. Alice est absolument tout pour lui.

Je pressais l'épaule de mon amie.

- Ne t'alarme pas... Il se peut aussi que ce soit un dérèglement quelconque dans ton corps... ou je ne sais pas... j'ai déjà entendu parler de grossesses nerveuses... Les femmes qui veulent absolument un enfant mais qui n'arrivent pas à en concevoir peuvent se persuader qu'elles sont enceintes, et elles peuvent ressentir tous les symptômes... Et même devant une preuve évidente d'absence de grossesse, elles continueront de douter...

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui change ! Je le sens !

- Pourquoi tu attends ?

Elle fermait les yeux et émit une petite plainte.

- Jasper sera furieux...

Je soupirais. _Jasper, Jasper... Il ne lui fera pas un trou là où je pense non plus hein ! _

- Il te faut être sûre... Tu sais, j'ai hésité deux ou trois jours avant de parler à Edward de mon retard de règles... Ca n'était pas vraiment dans nos plans ce bébé, et quand on en parlait il me disait toujours qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt et je crois que je ne l'étais pas plus que lui... mais maintenant on se fait à cette idée... Doucement, tranquillement... J'avais peur qu'il réagisse mal mais au contraire, il est venu avec moi à la pharmacie, on a fait le test et on a regardé le résultat ensemble, et il a été là aussi pour la prise de sang...

Alice eut un petit rire.

- Oui, mais Edward est un trou du cul bien rangé !

Je souriais.

- Parce que Jasper n'est pas un trou du cul, peut-être ?

- Si, mais mal rangé...

Je retenais un petit rire et pressais son épaule.

- Essaie de dédramatiser la situation... de te calmer et de te changer les idées... Va faire des créations dans ton local, occupe-toi l'esprit. Si dans quelques jours de plus les symptômes sont encore là, je t'accompagnerai faire un test en pharmacie... On se prendra une journée ensemble, on fera les boutiques, tu pourras me traîner où tu veux et on ira acheter un test... Ok ?

Elle opinait.

- J'ai ta promesse, Alice ?

- Tu as ma parole...

Je serrais sa main un instant.

- Je suis avec toi... Tu n'es pas toute seule...

Elle m'attrapait et me serrait contre elle. _Elle a tellement l'air à fleur de peau ces derniers temps... _

- Merci Bella... Je n'ai que toi ici...

Je frottais son dos.

- Tu nous as, Edward et moi... Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non... j'ai pas osé... je... J'avais envie d'en parler à une femme...

J'opinais.

- D'accord... Tu veux qu'on en parle avec Rose ?

- Elle saura garder ça pour elle ?

_Pourquoi elle angoisse autant que ça se sache ? _

- Tu la connais, et elle t'adore !

- Oui mais... Elle est très liée avec Jasper et...

- Liée ou pas, elle sait ce qu'est un secret...

- Je sais mais... pour l'instant s'il te plaît... Garde le pour toi...

- D'accord Alice... Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ? Je ne dirai rien à personne...

Alice acquiesçait et me reprenait dans ses bras.

- Merci Bella...

- Ce n'est rien... Mais je pense que tu devrais aller faire un test, ça sera plus fiable que toute hypothèse. Mais en tout premier lieu, tenter de te calmer, pour ne pas tout confondre. Ca se joue aussi beaucoup dans la tête tu sais...

- Je sais...

- Et on a beaucoup parlé d'enfants ces temps-ci, et tu en veux un... Alors c'est normal que ça te travaille...

Nous entendîmes des rires et bientôt, le reste des invités firent leur apparition sur le balcon. Jerry souriait et s'approchait de moi.

- Alors les filles, ça papote chiffon encore ?

- Oui, vous savez ce que c'est !

- Oh oui seigneur ! Et ce n'est pas de tout repos !

Edward s'avançait aux côtés d'Alice et passait son bras autour de la nuque de sa meilleure amie.

- Ca va toi ?

Jasper s'appuyait contre le mur, un cure-dent entre les doigts.

- Elle a dû bouffer un truc... indigestion ou une saloperie du genre !

- Tu veux qu'on regarde, Alice ?

A côté d'Edward, ma meilleure amie souriait à mon père.

- Non merci... Je me sens déjà mieux, j'ai moins mangé et ça passe...

- Comme tu veux...

Mon frère et ma belle-soeur servirent les cafés et les tisanes sur la terrasse, malgré le frais ambiant. _Une belle nuit étoilée se profilait sous nos yeux... autant en profiter ! _

Je rentrais pour aller à mon sac chercher mon téléphone portable. _Si elle est vraiment enceinte, je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de Jasper... Il n'est pas contre les enfants, mais il a toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas changer sa vie pour des mômes. Il dit qu'il veut continuer de voyager, de faire ce que bon lui chante. _Ca peut paraître égoïste, mais il y a des personnes qui trouvent leur bonheur ailleurs que dans un enfant. _Puis soyons honnêtes... je ne visualise pas DU TOUT Jasper avec un petit... _

Quand les jumelles sont nées, il est venu à la maternité et il a porté les deux petites dans ses bras... ben ça ressemblait presque à un taureau faisant du ski quoi... _ça faisait tout sauf naturel ! Ca a été le tableau le plus cocasse de toute mon existence ! _

Je me penchais et fouillais dans mon sac quand une petite douleur dans mon ventre m'interrompit, comme une sorte de crampe légère. _Foutus symptômes désagréables de grossesse ! _


	16. Chapter 16 : Test

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**J'ai eu une journée pourrie, alors je poste ! Ouais, j'suis comme ça !**

**Merci à vous toutes infiniment pour tous vos messages sur le précédent chapitre :**

**Lily-pixie, Onja, sarinette60, twilight-alice-jasper, mamoure21 (**Je crois que Jasper est très heureux avec Alice**), bichou85, Butterfly971, soleil83, Ilonka, ousna, Lily-Rose-Bella, emy299, calimero59, vinie65, nymphadora15, Emiliiiiie (**Punaise désolée, j'ai complètement zappé de répondre au vilain p'tit canard...**), LolaMiSweetlove, Annouk, Habswifes, twilight007, Atchoum16, fan de twilight x2, gawelle, Andrea, coco-des-iles, SweetyMarie, mmccg, Imaginaire-de-kiki, katner, Titie, Lena -lna933-, Mariefandetwilight, Lili Pattsy, catiuski, Nini Hathaway (**t'auras p'tètre de quoi t'énerver plus tard mdrrr**), aude77, Morgane, Samystère, lapiaf8, Megaaaan, halay, Grazie, ulkan13, Lapinou63, fan-par-hasard21, Em 81, erika shoval, lia3011, et veronika crepuscule.**

**.o.0.o.**

**Je vous rappelle que cette fanfiction est classée M, qui est un niveau de censure (**_Même si je l'avoue, j'aimerai qu'une catégorie supplémentaire type MA soit créée pour éviter tout problème à ce sujet_**) et que donc, par conséquent, en traitant la vie d'un couple marié, il y a du sexe… forcément… Vous savez donc ce que ça implique en terme d'âge des lectrices et blablabli et blablabla… Je ne peux pas être derrière chaque lectrice à fliquer, et j'estime aussi qu'il est du ressort de chacune d'entre nous de décider si elle est apte à lire du lemon, ou pas. **_Que ce soit bien clair…qu'on ne me ressorte pas que c'est pas prévenu !_

**Par ailleurs, Stephenie Meyer est l'auteure de Twilight, et de tous ses personnages qui lui appartiennent, sauf ceux que j'ai créé pour l'histoire.**

**.o.0.o.**

_**Alors, suspense or not ? Alice enceinte ou pas ? **_

_**B'lecture à toutes, et merci pour vos messages supers sympas :)**_

_**Bon week-end.**_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

J'attirais Alice contre moi son dos contre mon torse, alors que nous venions de nous coucher. Ca fait presque quinze jours que nous ne nous étions pas touchés. _D'habitude, bon c'est pas pour dire hein, mais elle est pas la dernière à me sauter dessus ! _

Je posais ma main sur son ventre, sous sa chemise de nuit. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne me gratifiait plus de ses nuisettes en dentelle aguichantes, elle dormait dans de vieux t-shirts trop grands pour elle qu'elle avait ramené de chez ses parents. _Il est même troué celui-là... _Je remontais ma main sur sa peau jusqu'à sa poitrine, caressant sa peau soyeuse et déposais çà et là des petits baisers sur son cou, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire et son oreille, mon envie d'elle grimpant à toute vitesse. Elle bougeait contre moi, gémissante.

- T'as pas envie d'un petit câlin ?

Mes doigts redescendaient jusqu'à son centre mais elle eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux clos.

- Non, pas ce soir...

_Et ben... Alice qui dit «non»... _

- Alice...

Mais elle soupirait, se redressait, retirait ma main de sa féminité et se recroquevillait sur elle-même, appuyée contre l'oreiller.

- J'ai dit non, d'accord ?

_Ouh bah c'est bon hein ! _

- Ok ok ! J'arrête !

_Et hop, encore une nuit la bite sous le bras mon ami ! Mais bon... l'amour est un partage, hors de question de la contraindre ! _Je me rappuyais contre mon coussin, et me sentais soudain bien oppressé par le silence d'Alice.

_Elle est d'habitude pleine de vie et d'excentricité... Ca fait presque deux mois que je ne la reconnais à peine... Elle semble tellement ailleurs... _

- C'est parce que t'as mal à la tête ?

- Non...

- Alors c'est quoi ? Tes règles ?

Elle se retournait vers moi, les yeux soudain bien sévères.

- Il me faut forcément un justificatif pour ne pas avoir envie de faire l'amour ce soir spécialement ? Merde Jasper ! Tu sais te servir de ta main si ça te démange, non ?

Elle se recouchait et s'éloignait un peu. _Ben merde... _

- Ok...

_Elle est pas dans son assiette... Elle a p'tètre besoin de paix, ou je sais pas. J'ai jamais été réellement «attentionné» on va dire, alors je sais pas comment ni quand avoir plus de considération ou de merdes du genre... _

Le silence dans la pièce était trop assourdissant, et presque insupportable. Je ne sais franchement pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais Alice est différente. Elle n'est plus pétillante. Comme si elle changeait.

_Ou vieillissait. _

Je ne supportais pas cet éloignement, cette distance qu'elle mettait entre nous. La journée elle partait dans son local et ne revenait que tard le soir. _Oui, j'avais eu le temps de bosser mais sans elle, c'est tellement différent... _Et la nuit, elle se couchait sans dire un mot, m'embrassant juste du bout des lèvres. Soit elle se serrait contre moi, soit elle partait à l'opposé du lit. _Et je n'aime pas ça... pas ça du tout... elle sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi, qu'elle peut tout me dire. _Peut-être qu'elle est simplement fatiguée, elle ne dort plus les nuits maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle a vécu quelque chose qui lui fait du mal, mais elle devrait m'en parler. A deux, on est toujours plus forts ! _Et même si elle n'a plus de forces, j'en aurai pour elle, pour la relever et l'aider ! _

Je décidais de me lever, avant de la réveiller et lui demander ce qui se passait. _Elle me parlera en temps voulu je suppose... Si ça dure trop, elle ne partira plus de la maison sans m'avoir parlé ! _Je descendais à la cuisine et me préparais un café bien serré avant d'aller sur internet et me connecter sur un logiciel de discussion en ligne. Emmett était connecté. Parfait ! _Mon vieux frère ! _

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit : **

Alors pépère, on dort pas ?

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit : **

A ton avis ?

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit : **

J'pense pas... pourquoi tu dors pas ? Rose ronfle encore ?

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit : **

Les p'tites ont choppé la varicelle toutes les deux, Rose dort avec elles dans le lit, sauf que bon un lit pour deux ça va, pour quatre, c'est une autre affaire !

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit : **

Au moins elles vous la font maintenant, vous serez débarrassés ! Parait que c'est casse burnes!

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit : **

C'est pénible pour un marmot, là on en a deux, avec un peu de bol elles l'auront filé à Karlyne aussi !

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit : **

faites des gosses, tiens !

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit : **

T'as qu'à en faire toi !

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit : **

aucune chance !

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit : **

espèce d'extrémiste ! Et toi, pourquoi tu pionces pas ?

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit : **

Alice va pas bien, j'sais pas ce qu'elle a et ça me bouffe !

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit :**

oh ?

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit :**

Ouais, elle dort plus, elle mange rien, elle a des cernes de fou, elle passe toute la journée dans son local et elle veut plus qu'on fasse l'amour...

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit :**

Je sais ce qu'elle est : un vampire !

_Oh mais qu'il est drôle ! _

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit : **

ça me fait pas marrer moi !

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit : **

j'comprends, rester la bite derrière l'oreille ça te ressemble pas !

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit :**

arrête avec tes conneries putain! j'aime c'te nana ! c'est juste qu'elle a l'air ailleurs en ce moment... elle est malade, elle dort plus j'sais plus quoi faire !

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit :**

elle est p'tètre enceinte...

_Huuuuuhhhhhhh ! Non mais ça va pas oui ! _

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit : **

sûrement pas!

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit : **

elle traverse p'tètre une période compliquée... moi les bonnes femmes j'ai arrêté de tenter de les comprendre ! Ta soeur me rend fou des fois, alors jlaisse tomber la plupart du temps !

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit :**

si elle traverse une période difficile, elle pourrait m'en parler quand même ! J'crois que j'l'aime assez pour qu'elle se sente en confiance, non ?

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit :**

j'suppose que oui, même si t'es un bon glandu !

**Jazz - ça pue d'écrire un film tout seul dit : **

merci du compliment !

**Emmett : ces gamines me tueront! dit :**

toujours là pour ton service... bon sinon quoi de neuf ?

Je continuais de discuter avec mon frangin jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand je remontais dans la chambre, Alice dormait à poings fermés.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice : **

Je n'arrive plus à le toucher... Je n'arrive plus à le regarder, à être proche de lui sans me dire que je suis peut-être enceinte... _Il ne veut pas d'enfants, il ne veut pas d'enfants, il ne veut pas d'enfants... et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Un enfant. _

Il va me détester. Me haïr. _Je ne peux plus le toucher... Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans la glace, ni à sentir ses mains chaudes sur moi. _Son odeur me donne la nausée. Je l'évite, consciencieusement. _Parce que je sais que je finirai par craquer, lui avouer. _

Je n'ai toujours pas mes règles, et je commence à flipper... _Jasper contrarié est incontrôlable... je ne veux pas le perdre. _

Alors ce soir, quand je l'ai senti commencer à me toucher, à me désirer, je me suis sentie indigne de lui, de cet amour qu'il voulait me donner par un corps à corps fiévreux. Et je l'ai repoussé, encore. _Sèchement, certes. Mais je comprends désormais mieux Maria... Pour tenir tête à Jasper, il faut être en colère contre lui... _Alors je sais que cette colère est fausse... mais tant qu'elle est là, je suis forte face à lui.

Il me semblait avoir entendu Jasper dire cent fois qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants. _Et cent fois mon ventre s'était noué, parce que je portais sûrement un petit être en moi... _Et quand il est parti ce soir, refermant la porte sans chercher à en savoir davantage, s'éloignant un peu plus, mes larmes étaient tombées... une à une... Il est descendu au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai entendu le son de l'ordinateur quand il s'allume.

_Il va écrire toute la nuit, mener la vie qu'il mène. Une vie normale et centrée sur le cinéma. Pour lui, rien ne change car il déteste le changement. _

Et moi, je vais tout changer chez lui...

Je devais parler à quelqu'un, et il n'y avait que Bella qui savait. Bella qui est heureuse parce qu'elle va l'avoir, son bébé. Elle sait que tout changera, mais qu'Edward est d'accord avec ça...

_Toute la différence est là. _

Les larmes roulaient, inarrêtables, et j'attrapais mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à mon amie.

_**«Je ne peux plus regarder Jasper en face...**_

_**toujours pas de règles, et toujours ces symptômes.  
Jasper va me tuer...»**_

Elle me répondit rapidement. _Elle m'avait promis de laisser son téléphone allumé jour comme nuit._

**«Tu ne peux pas rester dans le doute, Alice.  
Ca a trop duré ! Tu dois faire un test...»**

_Ce test qui scellerait un destin différent... _

_**«Je ne peux pas Bella!»**_

**« Si, tu peux le faire, et je t'accompagnerai !**

**Peu importe la réponse du test, je serai là pour t'aider.  
L'annoncer à Jasper si c'est positif, et te soutenir si c'est négatif!»**

_Ca ne sera pas suffisant... _

**.**

Quand je m'éveillais le lendemain, Jasper était déjà dans la cuisine, habillé, à boire son deuxième café. Je rabattais les pans de ma robe de chambre sur moi, comme pour me protéger. _Je n'arrivais plus à me mettre à nu devant lui... _

- Salut...

- Salut...  
Il avalait sa tasse et la reposait.

- Faut que je file au studio, y a un problème avec les séquences au montage du film qu'on a tourné...

- D'accord...

Il passait à mon niveau, posait sa main sur ma hanche et m'attirait à lui, presque hésitant. Il déposait un petit baiser sur ma tempe et mon front.

- Repose-toi bien...

J'opinais en fermant les yeux mais bien vite, il relâchait sa pression et quittait la maison. _Il m'en veut... C'est évident... _

_Je suis en train de le perdre... Non seulement de le perdre, mais de me perdre aussi... de nous perdre... _

Mon petit-déjeuner était prêt sur un plateau, mais il ne me faisait pas envie. Il a quand même pris le temps de me le préparer... _et moi, je suis incapable d'être honnête avec lui... _On toquait contre la porte et Bella entrait.

- Salut Alice...

- Salut...

Elle attrapait ma main et la pressait.

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

_Je me sens comme un zombie..._

- Je sais pas... mais j'en peux plus Bella...

Je me sentais fatiguée, éreintée, à bout.

- Il faut que tu saches... Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester dans l'attente...

- Ca va tout changer...

- Oui, ça changera tout... Mais j'ai confiance en vous, en votre couple. Vous êtes assez solides pour traverser tout ça !

- Tu connais Jasper... il...

Elle soupirait.

- Il a peut-être un maximum de défauts, mais il tient à toi ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il te ferait du mal s'il apprenait ça... Vous êtes mariés depuis trois ans, bon sang !

_Me faire du mal, non... pas physiquement du moins... _

- Tu ne peux plus attendre, Alice... Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Depuis janvier...

- Et on arrive à fin février... ma belle, il faut que tu saches... Ce n'est pas bon d'attendre ! Non seulement pour ta santé, mais aussi pour celle du bébé s'il est là...

_J'ai peut-être un bébé en moi, et je le mets en danger... _

J'observais sa silhouette, où l'on devinait un petit renflement sous son pull moulant. _J'aimerais tant que tout soit aussi simple que pour elle... _

- De quoi tu as peur, Alice ?

- De la réaction de Jazz...

- On sera avec toi... Quand on saura, on en parlera à Edward, il sera avec toi et je sais que tu as besoin de lui aussi !

J'opinais. _Je mentais à tout le monde, même à Edward qui était mon meilleur ami, voire bien plus qu'un ami... un frère._

- J'ai mon échographie aujourd'hui, Edward n'a pas pu se libérer, son patron a refusé de lui laisser sa journée... Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Oui, je veux bien...

Je suis heureuse pour eux. Ils méritent leur bonheur, surtout après ce qu'Edward a traversé. Il mérite d'avoir la chance de devenir papa, et d'être l'un des meilleurs.

- Et ensuite, on ira faire un test pour savoir pour toi...

- Non...

- Si ! Allez Alice ! Tu DOIS le faire ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer de mentir et de te mentir...

- Pas la prise de sang alors... Je veux... je veux être prête...

Elle soupirait.

- Un simple test de pharmacie pour commencer... J'ai besoin que tu saches, je ne veux plus te voir comme ça... Ca me fait de la peine, et ça en fait au bébé...

Elle souriait et posait sa main sur son ventre. _J'ai envie de le toucher... _

- Je peux...

- Vas-y... Il a besoin de sentir que sa marraine n'est pas loin...

_Sa marraine ? Je suis sa marraine ? _

- Tu... quoi ?

- On voulait attendre un peu avec Edward, mais j'ai envie de te l'annoncer... On a décidé que tu serais la marraine du bébé...

_Marraine... Edward et Bella me choisissent comme mère devant dieu de leurs enfants... _Une larme d'émotion perla sur ma joue, et je l'effaçais avant de poser ma paume sur le ventre de mon amie.

- Merci Bella... Merci pour ça... je suis tellement heureuse... salut petit bébé...

_Je l'envie. Je l'envie vraiment. _Bella appuyait sa main contre la mienne.

- Je tiens déjà à lui je crois...

Bella souriait.

- Il tient déjà à toi aussi... mais il veut une marraine pétillante et heureuse... Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ni pour nous, fais ce test pour ce bébé...

_Elle semble décidée... et elle a raison... A quoi bon attendre ? Jasper doit savoir... et moi aussi... _

- D'accord... un simple test en pharmacie d'abord...

- Promis ! Va t'habiller, j'ai rendez-vous dans quarante cinq minutes...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon bébé ressemble à cette toute petite chose... _Ca, c'est un bout d'Edward et un bout de moi... C'est tellement étrange... et en même temps si réconfortant... _

Alice fixait l'écran devant nous, souriante, les yeux pétillants. _Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été comme ça... _

- C'est marrant...

L'échographiste nous souriait.

- Tout a l'air d'aller... on en saura plus avec la seconde échographie, il sera plus développé... Allez, on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui...

Il coupait l'écran, retirait la sonde.

- Voilà Mrs Masen...

Il me tendait une sorte de planche de clichés de l'échographie.

- Merci beaucoup... Le papa sera content !

- Je n'en doute pas... Je suppose que vous verrez ça avec la sage-femme et votre médecin mais évitez tout stress, toute angoisse inutile et n'hésitez pas à consulter si quelque chose vous paraît «anormal», d'accord ?

- Bien sûr !

Je me levais et me rhabillais alors que le médecin sortait.

Alice m'aidait à passer mon manteau.

- Je pourrai garder une photo ?

- Oui, j'en découperai ce soir et je t'en garderai une !

- Merci... Qui sera le parrain ?

- On ne sait pas encore... A priori ça sera Emmett, mais on hésite entre lui et l'oncle d'Edward...

Alice opinait.

- Jerry serait heureux...

- J'ai aussi pensé à Eric !

Nous quittions la petite pièce pour sortir dans le couloir.

- Et pourquoi pas Marcus ?

_Ah non hein ! JAMAIS ! _

- Ca me tente autant que manger des choux-fleurs à la béchamel !

Alice souriait et m'attrapait par le bras. Je passais au secrétariat régler la paperasse et nous quittions l'hôpital.

_A elle maintenant. _

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Aucun stress, aucune angoisse...

- Il te faudra être prudente !

Nous continuions de marcher en observant les vitrines des magasins de fringues.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Va faire ce test... Il y a une pharmacie de l'autre côté de la rue...

Elle baissait les yeux, tournait sa tête vers la droite.

- On rentre d'abord dans cette boutique, je veux essayer cette robe là !

Je soupirais et la suivais. _Elle esquive... mais je n'abandonne pas... _Une fois dans le magasin, elle farfouilla longtemps, et je fus presque sûre qu'elle fit exprès de ne pas voir le rayonnage de la robe pour gagner du temps.

_Mais comme c'est moi qui conduis, on ne partira pas avant qu'elle ait fait ce foutu test... _

- Elles sont là les robes, Alice !

- Ah oui ? Oh j'avais pas vu !

_Mouais... _Elle fouillait.

- Ah, il n'y a pas ma taille on dirait... Attends, je vais revérifier.

_Il fait une de ces chaleurs dans cette boutique ! Je me sentirai presque mal... _

- Alice... Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît...

- Oui oui ! Alors... Ah zut, y a pas ma taille...

- Si. Là.

Je lui tendais la robe et elle l'attrapait.

- Ah oui ! Je me demande si ça m'ira...

- Va l'essayer qu'on sorte d'ici...

La tête me tournait terriblement et je posais mon sac pour quitter mon k-way insupportablement trop chaud ! Je me rapprochais de l'entrée au maximum et l'air frais me frappait de plein fouet. Alice mit un temps incroyable à sortir de cette foutue cabine avec sa tenue.

- Alors ? T'en dis quoi ?

La robe lui descendait aux genoux et se tenait par une sorte de collier autour du cou.

- Très beau...

- Je la prends ?

- C'est toi qui vois...

- J'hésite...

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont réglé le chauffage sur «Désert du Sahara» ou quoi ? _Je passais mon doigt sur mon col roulé pour tenter de le rabattre un peu.

- Tu te décides, je vais prendre l'air j'ai trop chaud...

Elle fronçait les sourcils mais je quittais la boutique rapidement.

_J'ai mal à la tête... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon... _

L'air de la ville, même pollué, me fit grand bien. Je m'appuyais contre le muret derrière moi et inspirais profondément. Le petit vent me soulageait. _Ca va mieux... bien mieux ! _Alice sortait cinq minutes plus tard, avec une poche.

- J'ai acheté la robe...

- D'accord...

Elle me regardait, l'air convaincu.

- Je veux aller faire ce test...

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui... mais tu restes avec moi...

- Bien sûr Alice...

Il n'était pas question que je la laisse traverser ça toute seule.

Nous entrions dans la pharmacie où un homme nous accueillit.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, nous voudrions un test de grossesse s'il vous plaît...

Il regardait mon ventre et arquait un sourcil. _Booonjour Dr House ! C'est pas pour moi, imbécile ! _Il nous en attrapait un et le tendait. Alice, nerveuse, ouvrit son porte-monnaie mais fit tomber ses pièces.

- Oh... pardon... désolée...

- Y a pas de mal, Madame...

Elle finit par acheter le tube et nous quittions la pharmacie. Elle fixait la poche.

- Ca va ?

- Dire que ça se résume à un tube...

- Je sais... c'est fou hein ?

- Ouais... 

Je la conduisais jusqu'à chez moi. Edward travaillait jusqu'à 17h45, nous serions seules. Après un déjeuner rapide, et milles excuses de la part d'Alice pour ne pas faire ce test, je prenais le taureau par les cornes. Elle était dans le bureau où Edward et moi avions réfléchi à un réaménagement pour le bébé.

- Il vous faudra une couleur claire, c'est une pièce sombre... Du jaune soleil si c'est une fille ou du vert pâle pourrait être...

- Alice, tu fais ce test ?

Elle s'arrêtait immédiatement, ses yeux se voilant. _Je m'en sentirai presque coupable... mais on doit savoir ! Honnêtement, ça commençait à me faire flipper parce que si ce ne sont pas les symptômes d'une grossesse, ça peut être quoi ? _

- Désolée Alice, mais tu ne partiras pas sans savoir...

Elle soupirait, prenait le tube et se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Elle fit volte-face, hésitante.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi que tu viendras pour... le dire à Jasper si...

- Promis !

Le ventre noué, et une envie de vomir violente me tenaillaient. _On doit savoir... _J'attendais qu'elle sorte...

_Etait-ce donc à ça, à cette attente angoissante qu'avaient ressemblé les trois minutes de patience pour Edward quand je faisais mon propre test ? Cette irréprécible gorge nouée, cette envie de pleurer, d'accélérer le temps, de taper partout pour que tout aille plus vite ? _

Je marchais dans mon salon, soufflant pour tenter de calmer mon coeur qui s'accélérait de plus en plus. _La situation est tellement... étrange... _

Puis, le cliquetis libérateur de la porte se fit entendre et je me retournais. Alice apparaissait, plus blême que jamais. _Oh mon dieu...!_

- Tu es...

Elle fit «non» de la tête et au même temps, son menton se mit à trembler et ses yeux à pleurer. _Elle veut vraiment un enfant... _Elle éclatait en sanglots et je m'approchais pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Alice... Shhh... parle-moi...

Elle resta quelques secondes dans mes bras avant de partir brusquement vers les toilettes et se mettre à vomir.

_Mais bon sang... qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Si ce n'est pas une grossesse... _

Je m'approchais, tentant de ne pas être incommodée par l'odeur, et pressais son épaule.

- Tu dois faire une prise de sang... Les tests pharmaceutiques ne sont pas fiables à 100%...

Elle s'asseyait sur le carrelage.

- Je sais que je suis enceinte... Pas de règles... des nausées... des vertiges... des odeurs qui m'écoeurent...

Je repoussais une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Va faire ce test... Si ce n'est pas un bébé, il faut que tu saches ce qui te cause tout ça...

Elle opinait et fermait les yeux, attrapant ma main et la serrant plus fort que jamais.

- Tu devrais le dire à Jasper... Tu as besoin de lui Alice... plus que toute autre personne...

_Jasper a beau être comme il est, je sais qu'il voudrait être à ses côtés pour tous les grands événements de sa vie... _

- Le test est négatif... c'est peut-être une fausse alerte...

- Je veux... Edward et toi aussi... j'ai peur...

Je l'enlaçais et l'aidais difficilement à se relever.

- On sera là...

Nous avions attendus qu'Edward rentre. Il s'était assis directement en voyant nos têtes, craignant d'abord que je lui annonce qu'il y avait un problème avec le bébé. Mais lorsque nous lui expliquions, il se leva d'un bond et étreignit Alice.

_Ils étaient tellement réactifs l'un à l'autre... _

Il la serra très fort, lui jurant de l'aider quelque soit le résultat de la prise de sang. C'est vers 18h30 que nous reconduisions ensemble Alice chez elle. Elle était assise à l'arrière de la voiture, songeuse. Edward, qui conduisait, la regardait et m'adressait un pâle sourire. La voiture de Jasper était déjà garée dans l'allée.

_Tant qu'Alice est motivée, autant y aller ! _

Elle quitta le siège arrière pour descendre. Edward m'arrêta avant que je n'ouvre la porte.

- Comment va réagir Jasper, à ton avis ?

_Honnêtement ? J'ai peur de savoir la réponse... _

- Je l'ignore...

Il baissait les yeux et nous accompagnions Alice jusqu'à chez elle. Jasper était dans le salon, à lire un scénario visiblement, sourcils froncés stylo en main, concentré.

- Jasper ?

- Ah, t'es rentrée ? Vous êtes là ? C'est cool, désolé j'vous ai pas entendus arriver...  
Il se levait, m'embrassait, serrait la main d'Edward et embrassait la bouche de sa femme. Mais bien vite, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il soupira.

- Bon... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alice posait son sac et s'asseyait sur le canapé.

- Faut que je te parle...

Jasper nous regardait, hésitant et Edward me rapprochait de lui. _Parée pour l'orage... _

- Okkk... Dis-moi de suite ce qui va pas Alice... Tu commences vraiment à me faire flipper... T'es malade ? C'est incurable, c'est ça ?

Alice tremblait, et clairement.

- Jazz...

- Quoi ? Putain dis-moi ! Ca me rend fou !

- Je suis...

- Quoi ?

- Je suis peut-être enceinte...


	17. Chapter 17 : Trop tard

_**Salit salut !**_

J'suis à l'heure ! Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour tous vos messages qui sont supers avec moi =) 

_**twilight-alice-jasper**__** (**__Si, je crois qu'Alice sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut un bébé mais elle sait que Jasper n'en veut pas... Elle a le cul entre deux chaises!__**), pierard85, Annouk, Clairouille59, Amlove, Lily-Rose-Bella, love series, Elodie Breuse, Lily Pixie, Calestina L, camillemiscara, twilight007, Louna21, Cullen's familly, lia3011, soleil83, ousna, mafrip, bichou85, Jolieyxbl, Morgane, coco-des-iles, SweetyMarie, mamoure21, sarinette6, lapiaf8, Ilonka, Butterfly971, Habswifes, catiuski, Mariefandetwilight, Onja, EstL, katner, lapinou63, Jazz, aude77, emiliiiiie, LolaMiSweetlove, erika shoval, gawelle, lena -lna933-, mmccg, Grazie, amimi21, AuroreAthena, fan-par-hasard21, ulkan13, TeamExJ, **__**Lili Pattsy **__**(**__J'ai une idée très précise de Jasper dans cette histoire et du rôle qu'il va y tenir... c'est même le seul dont je suis certaine!__**), Megaaaann, Calimero59, Em 81, Imaginaire-de-kiki, **__**everywhere-everytime**__** (**__Oh ho... on va avoir un problème pour Jackson... JE SUIS JALOUSE lol__**), Nane2Bru, vinie65, halay et Nini Hathaway.**_

_**On dit merci à Marine pour la correction, et merci à brainie qui a pris sa relève en son absence (**__J'le mets maintenant hein, histoire de pas zapper!__**).**_

_**On va rentrer dans une partie délicate de l'histoire... le noeud de l'intrigue se rapproche (**__et ce n'est pas celui auquel vous allez penser dans l'immédiat ou alors c'est que j'suis une sacrée cornichon__**!) mais ça reste dans la ligne directrice de Jardin secret, à savoir le pouvoir de la domination d'un être sur un autre... Je n'en dis pas plus. **_

_**Je vous souhaite un bon vendredi, un bon week-end et de bonnes vacances pour celles pour qui c'est le cas.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Tiffany.**_

**-o-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 17 : Trop tard**_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Alice... un bébé... Alice + un bébé...

_Alice ne m'a rien dit..._

- Qu... quoi ?

- Il faut que je fasse une prise de sang... le test est négatif mais...

_Putain, j'y crois pas ! _

- Mais depuis quand tu...

- Deux mois... pratiquement...

Elle baissait les yeux.

_DEUX PUTAIN DE MOIS QU'ELLE A DES DOUTES !_

- Ca fait deux mois que tu poireautes sans STRICTEMENT RIEN me dire ? Merci d'la confiance... ! J'suis flatté ! Sincèrement !

- Jasper... Calme-toi...  
J'attrapais le bras de ma femme et l'entraînais en direction de la voiture. _Putain ! On attend pas pour ce genre de choses, merde ! _

- J'me calmerai quand t'auras les résultats définitifs, pas avant !

**::..**

Alice est peut-être enceinte.

_Un bébé._

Alice n'est peut-être pas enceinte.

_Un marmot... _

Alice, un bébé et moi. _MAIS NON ! _

Pour la soixantième fois, je me levais pour les faire accélérer.

- Oh ! On va poireauter longtemps comme ça ?

- Monsieur, il faut vous calmer ! Nous vous appelerons dès que nous aurons les résultats de la prise de sang !

_Foutue attente ! Foutus toubibs ! Foutues infirmières ! MERDE ! _Bella apparut à mon niveau.

- Viens t'asseoir Jasper ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

- PUTAIN ! Mais t'en as de bonnes toi ! Rentre chez toi si j'te gonfle !

Elle soufflait et retournait s'asseoir. Je l'imitais. Alice était immobile, silencieuse. Blanche. _Pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ? N'a-t-elle aucune confiance en moi ? _

-C'que j'pige pas, c'est pourquoi t'as attendu pour faire ce putain de test ?

Une larme roulait sur sa joue. _Putain !_

-J'y crois pas... un gosse...

Elle reniflait

- Ca va ! C'est pas non plus la mort !

- Quoi ?

- On dirait que tu vas mourir là !

_Bah tiens ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! _

- Bah j'aurais aimé être un minimum au courant figure-toi !

_J'y crois pas putain... un gosse !_ Comment j'vais faire ? J'suis pas né pour avoir d'la place pour un bébé...Si j'foire tout, si je deviens père alors que ça serait une contre-nature pour moi, ce môme errera seul et il sera malheureux... autant éviter de rendre un p'tit malheureux à cause de ma connerie...

- C'est parce que je savais précisément que tu réagirais comme ça que j'ai rien dit !

- Ca va être ma faute maintenant ! T'espérais quoi sérieux ? J'suis pas fait pour avoir un gosse ! J'suis un putain de trou du cul au caractère mal placé! Même ta famille le dit alors tu vois...

Je me levais mais Edward me fit face.

- Calmez-vous ! Ca ne sert à rien de vous engueuler...

- Te mêle pas de ça, Masen ! Ca te regarde pas !

- Quoi ? Ca ne me regarde pas ? C'est quand même ma meilleure amie qui est concernée ! Alors si j'étais toi, je...

Bella s'interposait.

- Hé! S'il vous plaît... Stop ! On arrête ok ?

Une infirmière apparut.

- Mrs Cullen ?

Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

- J'ai vos résultats...

Alice se levait

- Le test est négatif... Vous n'êtes pas enceinte...

Pas de bébé. Alice, dont les larmes roulaient, se tournait vers moi.

- C'était pas la peine de flipper et de faire tout ce cirque !

- Et ben tant mieux !

_Putain ! _

Bella et Alice s'approchaient de l'infirmière.

- Comment c'est possible ? Elle a tous les symptômes...

- Je vais vous demander de nous suivre pour faire une prise de sang supplémentaire afin de faire des examens et tenter d'identifier les raisons de cette fausse alerte...

_Pas de bébé... Je ne ferai pas souffrir un gamin... En fait... y aurait même pas de gamin du tout... _

- Faut que j'aille prendre l'air...

_En fait, c'est moi le gamin... C'est de notoriété publique... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? J'veux dire... pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi eux ? _

Jasper ouvrait la porte de l'hôpital et la claquait avec une force inouïe, alors qu'Alice s'éloignait. Si Alice a tous ces symptômes... est-ce qu'elle est malade ou quelque chose du genre ? Et Jasper ? Il ne va pas partir quand même... si ?

Bella me rejoignit en soupirant, la mine triste.

- Ca va ?

- Oui...

Je caressais le dos de mon épouse.

- Viens t'asseoir... Ca fait beaucoup d'émotions...

Bella semblait songeuse, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Comment... je veux dire... comment peuvent-ils se déchirer sur ce point ?

_Alors là..._

- Je ne sais pas... Ils n'ont pas dû prendre le temps de parler vraiment...

- J'espère qu'Alice n'a rien de grave... Elle doit être déçue...

- J'imagine oui...

- Dis...

- Hmm ?

Elle fixait la porte de sortie de l'hôpital.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Jasper pourrait être... déçu... par ce résultat ?

_Euh..._

- Déçu ?

- Oui... Tu sais tout à l'heure... Il a dit qu'il était un trou du cul au sale caractère et que même la famille d'Alice le disait...

_Ouais, j'avais entendu ça... une phrase qui résonnait bizarrement d'ailleurs..._

- Tu crois qu'il aurait été déçu ?

Elle semblait réfléchir. Je n'obtins pas de réponse. Jasper déçu... _est-ce que la colère peut masquer une déception ? Ca se serait déjà vu... _Et puis je reste persuadé que le caractère de Jasper est une belle façade...

Bella se calait contre moi et je caressais ses cheveux. J'avais toujours vu Alice et Jasper unis comme les deux doigts d'une main... les voir se séparer comme ça, se déchirer, était dérangeant...

Alice avait toujours cru en Jasper, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Leur histoire était une belle histoire... Jasper réapparut quinze minutes plus tard, fermé à toute discussion.

- Elle est revenue ?

- Non, pas encore...

Il s'asseyait face à nous et se frottait le visage. Bella se levait pour prendre place à ses côtés et posait sa main droite sur les siennes, la gauche frottant le dos de son frère dans un geste rassurant. Jasper restait immobile, perdu dans ses pensées, sans manifester la moindre émotion. Il se laissait faire sous le réconfort de sa demi-sœur.

_Jasper déçu... pourquoi pas finalement ? _Lui et Bella finirent par se lever pour aller marcher. Bella le soutenait, sa main entourant son dos.

Alice réapparut finalement plus de trente minutes plus tard. Muette. Elle tenait plusieurs documents dans ses mains. Je m'avançais vers elle.

- Alors ?

- J'ai rencontré un docteur... il m'a fait une prise de sang...

- Et ?

- Il m'a parlé des grossesses nerveuses... et peut-être d'un dérèglement hormonal... De stress, d'angoisse...

_Ah... _Je la serrais dans mes bras et elle soupirait contre moi.

- Je suis désolé...

- Pas autant que moi...

Alice voulait des enfants, elle le clamait depuis très longtemps...

- Où sont Jasper et Bella ?

- Ils se baladent dehors un peu... Bella a eu besoin de prendre l'air et je crois que Jasper aussi...

A la mention de son mari, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle éclata en sanglots.

- J'en ai marre Edward...

Je soupirais. _Quoi dire ? Quoi faire ? _

- Il est égoïste... Il ne pense qu'à lui... Maria avait raison !

_Quoi ? Non..._

- Alice... Tu es sous le coup de la déception... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Au même moment, Jasper et Bella firent leur réapparition. Bella s'approchait aux nouvelles.

- Que t'a dit le médecin ?

Jasper restait en retrait et tous deux se regardaient.

- Grossesse nerveuse... Il m'a dit que l'esprit pouvait être très fort pour faire croire des choses et... stress... et peut-être un dérèglement hormonal... Mais pas de bébé... J'ai fait une échographie Jasper, il n'y a pas d'enfant, tu peux respirer !

Elle lui en veut aussi... pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais elle lui en veut.

- ET BEN C'EST PARFAIT ! On peut rentrer maintenant !

Il quittait l'hôpital sans rien ajouter de plus et Alice le suivit, traînant les pieds.

_Ca ne sent pas bon... _

**..**

Je refermais la porte d'entrée de notre petit appartement. Bella s'installait dans le canapé en soupirant et se frottait le visage.

- Quelle soirée...

- J'vais commander une pizza, on va manger vite fait et se coucher...

Je caressais un peu ses épaules. _Elle semblait épuisée, vidée... Elle est au milieu : Jasper est son frère mais Alice est son amie. _

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Edward...

- Comment ça ?

- Jasper était vexé, Alice aussi... Tu sais comment ils sont...

- Est-ce que Jasper t'a parlé ?

Elle opinait.

- Pas beaucoup mais un peu... Il est vexé qu'Alice ne lui ait pas parlé... Il le prend comme un manque de confiance...

- Elle avait peur sûrement...

- C'est ce que je lui ai dis... Ca l'a rendu encore plus fou... Je n'aurais pas dû...

_Elle essaie toujours d'arranger les choses... de faire le bien... _Je la trouvais bien pâle ce soir, et cernée. Elle doit se reposer.

- Ne pense pas à ça... Tu as voulu parler à ton frère, et ce n'est pas un mal bien au contraire... Tu devrais te reposer et te détendre... Je vais commander et aller chercher des pizzas, t'as qu'à aller te faire couler un bain et prendre du temps pour toi...

Elle opinait et je l'attirais dans mes bras pour la câliner.

- Oui... D'accord...

Je capturais ses lèvres brièvement.

- Ca va mal se finir...

- Tu sais comment ils sont... Ils vont gueuler, se disputer, et demain ça ira mieux...

- Tu crois ?

Ses yeux semblaient tellement inquiets. _Est-ce que j'y crois vraiment ? Franchement, je n'en sais rien... _

- Peu importe leurs convictions, leur façon d'agir et d'interagir, je suis certain qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre... Ca ira...

Je caressais sa joue et l'embrassais, posant ma main sur son ventre qui commençait à apparaître maintenant. _Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié l'échographie... j'commence bien dans ce job de père moi... _

- Que t'as dit le docteur aujourd'hui ?

- Ca va... Il m'a demandé de me reposer et de surveiller du stress...

Je souriais.

- Ca, je te le dis tous les jours mais je n'ai pas fait médecine moi !

Elle souriait, calait son visage contre mon cou et je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

Je m'appuyais contre le dossier du canapé, entraînant mon épouse contre moi. Elle fermait les yeux et je caressais son dos et ses reins.

- On aurait peut-être dû les suivre...

- Il faut qu'ils parlent entre eux... Ils ont besoin d'éclaircir certains points...

Mais à peine ai-je prononcé ces paroles que mon portable vibrait. Texto d'Alice.

- Bah tiens... On va vite savoir !

J'ouvrais le message.

_**"Viens me chercher s'il te plaît, faut que j'parte d'ici..."**_

_Et merde... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Il restait muet. Impassible.

_Pas de bébé..._

Dans la voiture qui nous ramenait chez nous, la tension était plus que palpable. Pas un mot, pas un regard ni un fond de musique. _Et ça, ça n'est définitivement pas Jasper ! _

Je n'en revenais pas. Pas de bébé. J'avais tous les symptômes, pourtant. Le diagnostic et l'échographie de contrôle étaient pourtant formels : pas d'enfant.

_"Tentez-vous actuellement d'avoir un enfant ?" m'avait demandé le docteur._

_"Non... pas vraiment... C'est plutôt le contraire même..."_

_Il m'avait regardé, silencieux._

_"Vous n'en voulez pas ?"_

_"Mon mari, non..."_

_"Mais vous, si..."_

_J'avais opiné._

_" Il arrive, dans certains cas plutôt rares, d'avoir une grossesse nerveuse. Par exemple une femme qui souhaite avoir des enfants et qui en devient obsédée, va s'imaginer qu'elle tombe enceinte. L'esprit est très puissant, Mrs Cullen. Des symptômes vont apparaître : poitrine sensible, nausées, écoeurements... Dans une situation semblable, le stress, l'angoisse, l'obsession vont favoriser l'apparition de symptômes... On devient stressée, angoissée, on ne dort plus, on s'inquiète alors on ne mange plus et on en tombe très vite malade, les règles ont du retard... Et on se croit enceinte. "_

_" Ces femmes font des enfants... Pas moi..."_

_"Ce cas peut se produire par angoisse également. On est tellement obnubilé par le fait de ne surtout pas avoir d'enfants qu'on se focalise dessus. Il suffit d'un ou plusieurs rapports non-protégés et la façon de procéder de l'esprit est identique..."_

_Je m'étais sentie malgré tout sceptique._

_" Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais ça arrive. C'est une chose peu médiatisée mais bien plus vécue que vous ne l'imaginez... Je vais vous prescrire quelques calmants pour vous permettre de retrouver un sommeil correct, et je vous conseille d'avoir des activités qui vous aideront à penser à autre chose... Du sport, de la musique, un petit animal..."_

Et voilà. Grossesse nerveuse. Angoisse. Stresse. Condamnée à me rabattre sur "un petit animal"...

_Pas de bébé. _

Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Bella. Jasper était plus que furieux. Et je l'étais également : il exagérait tout, il avait été infernal à l'hôpital, et agressif. Pas une fois il ne s'était inquiété réellement... Il ne m'avait pas accompagné voir le médecin avec l'infirmière, me laissant seule.

_Il est trop égoïste... Il ne comprend rien. _

La seule chose pour laquelle il avait attendu était la confirmation que je n'étais pas enceinte. _Jamais il ne s'était inquiété pour moi... pour nous... _Et là, pas un mot. Il n'a même pas cherché à savoir, à connaître le diagnostic du médecin.

_Et je le déteste comme ça... _

Il se garait devant la maison, serrant brutalement le frein à mains avant de couper le moteur et de descendre. _Il sera encore égoïste... _Je l'observais rentrer dans la maison et claquer la porte. _Edward s'inquiète toujours pour Bella, lui... Emmett accompagne toujours Rosalie chez le docteur, dès qu'il le peut... _

Pas Jasper.

L'envie de vomir revenait. _Mais je ne suis pas enceinte, et je le sais. _Je quittais la voiture et rentrais dans la maison à mon tour. _On est deux, ou on est un ? _Jasper tournait en rond dans le salon et s'immobilisait en me voyant.

- J'peux pas croire que tu m'aies rien dit...

_Il ne s'est pas intéressé à moi une seule seconde..._

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que tu m'as laissé l'occasion de t'expliquer ?

Il s'approchait.

- Moi ? Je t'ai pas laissé l'occasion de t'expliquer ? Putain ! Quand j'te demandais ce que t'avais tu me disais que t'avais bouffé un truc ! J'suis pas devin ni toubib moi ! Merde !

_Ca va être ma putain de faute, son égoïsme ! _

- Je voulais ce bébé, Jasper ! Mais j'avais une foutue trouille de ta putain de réaction parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque et je sais que tu m'as pas laissé une seule fois t'expliquer POURQUOI j'avais envie de ce gamin...

Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

- Tu me rends dingue ! J'comprends rien aux gonzesses ! J'te croyais moins compliquée que les autres...

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Parce que j'suis plus jeune et moins posée tu t'es dit : banco, j'vais l'épouser elle fermera sa gueule tellement je l'éblouis ! Tu le savais ça que tu m'éblouissais... Tu le savais !

- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? J'ai jamais cherché à te faire fermer ta gueule putain ! J'croyais que tu savais que j'suis fou de toi !

_Evidemment... c'est trop facile ! _

- Putain, tu sais ce que j'aurais voulu ? Que tu viennes me trouver pour me dire droit dans les yeux ce que tu voulais ! T'as jamais rien dit ! T'as juste posé des questions par-ci par-là... J'suis pas curieux de nature, tu devrais le savoir ! J'suis pas devin, j'suis qu'un putain de trou du cul qui a pas un gramme de jugeote mais ça, tu le sais !

- Alors ça va être ma faute ?

_Il est pas croyable ! _

- MAIS BORDEL OUI CA L'EST ! T'AS RIEN DIT T'AS JOUE LA CARTE GASTRO "J'AI TROP BOUFFE DE RAVIOLIS" ! J't'ai toujours respecté Alice ! Toujours ! Mais toi avec tes p'tites maladies imaginaires : au secours j'me cache mon mari me fait peur, c'est mieux d'en parler à la copine et au copain plutôt qu'au concerné ! J'suis flatté de toute cette considération et cette image que t'as de moi bordel ! Après trois ans de mariage, j'suis très heureux de découvrir que tu penses à moi comme un putain de connard ! Tout le monde le pense, mais j'aurais jamais cru que tu te joignes à eux !

_**{playlist :**__** Follow the leader - Matthew Ryan}**_

_Il ne comprend rien... _

Je me sentais mal face à ses mots. Il avait identifié, inconsciemment, ce pourquoi je n'avais rien dit. _Mais jamais je ne le prenais pour un connard... Mais j'avais eu peur de lui, oui. _

- Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un connard !

- Oh hein ! Si c'était pas le cas, pourquoi t'as rien dit alors ? Hein ?

- Parce que je savais précisément que tu réagirais comme ça ! Regarde-toi Jasper ! Tu me fais tout un flan ENCORE de ce que tu ressens... Mais est-ce que tu t'es inquiété UNE SEULE SECONDE de savoir ce que j'avais, ou ce que je ressentais en ce moment précis ? J'ai cru être enceinte, j'ai cru avoir un mélange de nous deux... je viens de faire une grossesse nerveuse, de passer des semaines à me dire : "Jasper ne veut pas d'enfants et je lui en fais un, il va me haïr et je ne veux surtout pas le perdre!" et toi, tout ce qui t'inquiète, c'est la façon dont je pense à toi... Tu te fiches que je veuille des enfants ou pas, tu te fiches que cette fausse grossesse m'ait blessée. C'est précisément pour ça que j'ai rien dit ! Et encore, tu me le retournes sur la gueule ? J't'en prie, j'suis déjà assez mal comme ça !

Les larmes s'agglutinèrent au bord de mes yeux et descendirent comme des lames chaudes et tranchantes.

- Je veux des enfants, Jasper. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu me rends folle dès que tu me regardes, mais là... non... pas comme ça...

Ma voix se bloquait et je grimpais à l'étage.

_J'ai peut-être enterré la seule chose qui me tienne debout dans toute mon existence. Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Non. _

J'attrapais mon sac et mes affaires et envoyais un texto à Edward. Jasper apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais Jasper...

- Quoi ?

Il reculait, et devenait blanc.

- Faut que j'parte... J'crois qu'on a besoin d'air...

- Besoin d'air ? Tu crois pas qu'on devrait se calmer un peu, et discuter plus tranquillement ?

La boule dans ma gorge s'obstruait, grossissant, éclatant. _Douloureuse. _Je fermais mon sac rapidement et attrapais mon blouson, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître les traîtresses...

- C'est trop tard pour discuter tranquillement... C'est trop tard !

Ma voix couinait. Il s'écartait, sans tenter de lutter ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. _Même ça il ne sait pas le faire... J'aurais aimé qu'il me retienne..._

Je descendais et claquais la porte de la maison sans me retourner. _Je sais que j'aurais fait demi-tour si j'avais regardé en arrière... _

Les paroles de mes parents résonnèrent dans ma tête, comme une menace.

"Tu es trop dépendante, Alice..."

J'avais lutté contre ces mots qui me blessaient. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, tout.

_Quand on aime quelqu'un à la folie, peut-on tout supporter ? _

Je croyais pouvoir courir derrière un train juste pour le voir... Je croyais que ma vie n'avait de sens que lorsqu'il m'embrassait et me murmurait ses sentiments, à demi-mots. Je pensais que la limite justement était l'illimité dans la passion.

_Mais la réponse est non. Quoi que l'on fasse, ou peu importe la façon dont on aime, les limites surviennent toujours : par ce que pensent les autres, ou ce que l'on tente de se dissimuler et qui revient toujours... _

C'est fini.


	18. Chapter 18 : Rien n'a de sens

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Tant que j'ai encore internet, je poste le chapitre 18. Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour vos messages. Vous semblez toutes (ou presque) d'accord sur le fait qu'Alice et Jasper ont bien fait de faire une petite pause. C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais je pense que les deux ont des tords. **

**Reste à savoir comment tout ça va se goupiller... bon... moi jle sais j'suis au chapitre 23 :-D**

**Je vous remercie infiniment : mmccg, samystère, fan-par-hasard21, Imaginaire-de-kiki, AuroreAthena, halay, Em 81, jolieyxbl, veronika crepuscule, megaaan, Onja, doudounord, Liisainlove, vinie65, Ptitewam, Habswifes, annouk, isasoleil, katner, Gawelle, mamoure21, Mariefandetwilight, SweetyMarie, Lapinou63, Lili Pattsy, Lucie L, LolaMiSweetlove, lena -lna933-, ulkan13, DavidaCullen, lia3011, bichou85, Morgane, Cullen's familly, Ilonka, atchoum16, catiuski, aude77, crysteldu83, twilight007, coco-des-iles, Lily-pixie, ousna, Lily-Rose-Bella, sarinette60, Butterfly971, Aliiice, Calimero59, Momoi94220, twilight-alice-jasper, EstL, Nane2Bru, Grazie, Liline57 et philae89.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier **brainiesoazig **qui m'a filé un coup de main pour la traduction, en l'absence de ma bêta habituelle :)**

**Comme dit sur mon autre fanfiction, je vais changer d'ici peu de forfait internet. Je risque donc de ne pas pouvoir poster régulièrement dans les prochains jours. Je reviendrai dès que possible! Tant que je fais des MaJ, c'est que je suis encore là, mais si un délai de 10 jours passe, vous saurez que mon net déconne lol.**

**Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture et bonne fin de semaine!**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiftouff.**

**-oo-oo-oo-**

_**Chapitre 18 : Rien n'a de sens**_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_Journée de fou... _Un boulot de dingue au travail, l'annonce d'Alice, la grossesse nerveuse... _Sérieux, j'imaginais pas que ça existait ce genre de trucs... _et sa séparation d'avec Jasper... J'avais été la chercher, et tout le long du trajet elle était restée silencieuse. Elle s'était mise à pleurer lorsque nous étions passés devant le bâtiment qui abritait son local de couture.

_Alice et Jasper sont un peu comme deux moitiés aux bordures différentes. Ils tentent sans cesse de les faire coordonner pour former un tout parfait. Mais seulement, certaines bordures s'abîment à force de trop insister et là, je crois que la déchirure est allée trop loin... _Enfin... Façon de parler...

Je ne dis pas qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à former ce tout, mais ça semble très compliqué... Ils peuvent le faire, je le sais, ils se ressemblent et ils ont le même grain de folie. _Et ils s'aiment aussi, faudrait être con ou étriqué d'esprit pour ne pas le voir ! _

C'est comme Bella et moi. Il nous arrive bien sûr d'avoir de gros désaccords sur des choses banales, et les engueulades qui s'en suivent sont toujours très bruyantes... mais je sais aussi qu'en la regardant très profondément dans les yeux, je sais pourquoi je l'ai épousé et pourquoi je ne pourrai jamais trouver de raisons pour la quitter. _On est un couple un peu classique, un peu emmerdant... La seule différence qu'on a avec Jasper et Alice, c'est ça... C'est que nous, on est plus tranquilles et eux sont un peu plus brutes de décoffrage... surtout mon beauf ! _

Mon épouse a une grande admiration pour son demi-frère. Ils n'ont pas une relation très explicite faite d'embrassades, de grands câlins. Mais ils s'aiment et se respectent. Jasper prend toujours des nouvelles de "La Tomate", et Bella tente toujours de le défendre. Une relation de frère et sœur. Ils ont grandi ensemble, vécu ensemble dans la même maison. _Et je sais aussi que quand je l'avais quitté, il a été là pour elle... _

Je ressens la même chose pour Alice. Elle est comme ma sœur... Je n'ai jamais eu de frère et de sœur, et au lycée elle comme moi étions rejetés en masse par les élèves. Elle adoptée, moi beau-fils du pasteur et réputé geek et con... _Ça crée des liens ! _On se connaissait depuis très longtemps, pratiquement depuis que le chef Swann et son épouse avaient adopté Alice. _Alice lit en moi comme dans un livre, et je ne peux absolument pas lui mentir ! _C'était grâce à elle que j'avais fini par ne plus me miner du comportement des autres à l'école. Elle qui me poussait à me battre contre Marcus, et qui avait beaucoup risqué en fouillant ma chambre pour tenter de trouver des preuves que j'avais pu faire valoir au procès...

_J'aurais fait pareil pour elle, de toute façon ! _

Alors la voir là, ce soir, se préparant à passer une nuit, voire même plusieurs, sur notre canapé... _Ça me fait mal... _Bella lui a sorti une couette épaisse et un gros oreiller moelleux. Elle est retournée dans la chambre, probablement pour tenter d'appeler Jasper. Alice sortit de la salle de bains en pyjama, la mine triste... Elle filait à la cuisine et revenait avec un verre d'eau pour prendre ses cachets que le docteur lui avait prescrit à l'hôpital tout à l'heure. _Des anxiolytiques je crois... _Elle buvait son verre, le posait sur la table basse et s'asseyait sur le canapé. Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle soupirait et se frottait les yeux. _Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît... Ne pleure pas... _

- Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir à tout ça...

J'opinais.

- Je comprends...

- Je l'aime, mais tu comprends... je ne sais pas... je peux pas...

Je caressais sa joue.

- T'as pas à te justifier...

Elle agrippait ma main qui était contre son cou.

- Je l'aime, Edward !

- Je sais Alice... Je sais...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras pour tenter de lui insuffler un peu de réconfort. Je caressais son dos de larges cercles.

- Ça ira... Tu as besoin de calme et lui de se remettre les idées en place... Avoir un enfant est quelque chose d'important et il faut être sûr d'être sur la même longueur d'onde avec l'autre à ce sujet...

- Il est tellement... égoïste...

- Je crois surtout que vous avez besoin de faire le point, chacun de votre côté et vous en discuterez... je crois en vous... Pour moi, vous êtes un putain de couple carrément exceptionnel et pas banal ! Tu as passé plus de deux ans à croire dur comme fer qu'il était né pour toi, envers et contre tout... Tu as même souffert de cet amour à sens unique et lui a quand même plaqué Maria devant l'autel pour t'épouser le soir-même... Il est à toi maintenant, depuis trois ans... Je ne peux pas croire que vous puissiez ne pas tenter de traverser ça...

Sa prise se renforçait sur moi et elle retenait un sanglot. Je continuais de la masser tranquillement et j'embrassais sa joue.

- Essaie de te reposer... Tu es à bout, Alice... Tu dois dormir... Tu es ici chez toi !

- Merci...  
Elle s'allongeait dans notre vieux canapé et s'appuyait sur l'oreiller moelleux. Je remontais la couette sur elle.

- Voilà, un vrai lit de princesse, souriais-je.

Elle me répondit de la même façon mais trop timidement à mon goût.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu voudrais bien m'amener à l'aéroport demain ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais rentrer chez mes parents quelques jours...

_C'est normal... ça lui fera du bien ! Alice est très attachée à ses parents, et sa migration à Los Angeles avait été dure pour elle... _se séparer de sa famille n'est pas toujours simple. Les premiers temps que nous avions vécu avec Jasper et Alice tous les quatre et que j'avais dû quitter la maison pour suivre Bella qui s'inscrivait en fac ici, je m'étais senti mal... _Je refaisais une terminale à L.A pour tenter de décrocher mon bac, mais ce n'était pas simple et Elisabeth m'avait beaucoup manqué. _Maintenant que je suis marié, et futur papa, ce n'est plus pareil...

- Je t'amènerai plutôt... J'me sentirai mal de te laisser prendre l'avion toute seule dans cet état...

- Tu ne vas pas remonter à Port Angeles juste pour moi...

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je vais poser quelques jours, je t'amènerai...

- Et Bella ?

- Si elle peut avoir un congé, elle nous suivra sinon elle restera ici...

Alice attrapait ma main.

- Ne la laisse pas seule... Elle attend votre bébé...

Je souriais. _Notre bébé... _

- Si je lui dis que je reste parce qu'elle attend un bébé, elle va se mettre à me hurler dessus en me disant qu'elle est enceinte, pas handicapée... et il y a de grandes chances qu'elle me mette dehors à grand coups de pieds aux fesses...

Alice pressait ma main.

- Pas vous aussi...

Je caressais son front.

- T'inquiète pas, je t'amènerai... On partira samedi si tu veux, je demanderai à mon patron quelques jours...

Elle opinait et fermait les yeux. _Ses cachets font effet... et c'est tant mieux... _

- Dors... Je suis là... Je t'aime, Alice !

_Oui je l'aime. Comme un meilleur ami aime sa complice, comme un frère aime sa sœur... _Il n'y a jamais eu aucune ambiguïté entre nous, et il n'y en aura jamais parce qu'on sait exactement ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre ! _Et je crois que ce soir, plus que jamais, Alice a besoin de savoir qu'on l'aime. Peu importe de qui ça vient, elle a besoin de le savoir... _

J'attendais quelques minutes qu'elle soit totalement endormie et me relevais. Enso remuait la queue en me regardant, allongé dans sa caisse. Je me penchais pour le caresser.

- Veille sur elle, hein mon gros patapouf... Occupe-toi bien d'Alice...

Je lui tapotais la tête et le gratouillais derrière les oreilles avant de vérifier que la porte d'entrée et le volet de la grande baie vitrée étaient bien fermés.

Je rejoignis ma chambre, où Bella balançait son portable sur le lit en soufflant.

- Il est encore sur messagerie ! Il fait chier putain !

Elle soupirait fortement et faisant les cent pas, les mains sur les hanches. Je refermais la porte de la chambre.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Ca fait au moins la vingtième fois que je l'appelle... J'ai tout essayé, numéro caché, pas caché, avec ton portable, rien ! Comment elle va ?

- Elle s'est endormie... on sait au moins que les cachets du docteur sont efficaces...

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse réagir comme ça ! Qu'ils se séparent... Ca me tue !

Elle était rouge, et très énervée.

- J'pense qu'ils vont réfléchir...

- Il a tout gagné ! Tout !

_Elle a l'air de lui en vouloir... _

- Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de bien en parler et de s'écouter... Ils étaient tous les deux sous le coup de la déception et du choc... Ils se sont beaucoup engueulés à l'hôpital... J'espère que demain, ils y verront plus clair !

- Ca me dépasse ! Je le savais que ça allait arriver ! Alice qui disait rien, elle devenait agressive... Et puis Jasper, on le connait ! Il ne sera pas champion des Etats-Unis de finesse !

J'opinais.

- Alice veut rentrer chez ses parents, je vais la ramener... Elle voulait y aller en avion mais...

- Vous partez quand ?

- Samedi j'pense... J'vais demander à mon patron quatre ou cinq jours, histoire de ne pas devoir repartir tout de suite...

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrai avoir de vacances... Je vais devoir former la petite qui va me remplacer au collège...

- Je l'amènerai, ça ne fait rien...

- Tu pourras faire le trajet tout seul ?

- Oui ! T'inquiète pas... On s'arrêtera à l'hôtel s'il faut mais on le fera !

Elle opinait et attrapait son téléphone. Elle composait le numéro et portait son portable à son oreille mais elle raccrocha très vite.

- Merde !

Elle se frottait le front et soudain, vacilla un peu en arrière.

- Bella !

Je la rattrapais de justesse et l'asseyais sur le matelas, le cœur battant.

- Hé ! Bella ! Bella, ça va ?

Elle opinait, mais tremblait dans mes bras. _Elle est bien blanche... _

- Bella...

- Ouh... J'ai la tête qui tourne...

Elle tentait de bouger mais je la maintenais. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait ?_

- Ça va ? C'est le bébé ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin... d'un verre d'eau...

- D'accord !  
Je courrais à la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre, remplissais le verre pour se brosser les dents et le lui rapportais.

- Tiens...

- Merci...  
Elle le prenait et l'avalait d'une traite.

- Ça va ?

- Oui... Ça va mieux...

- Tu veux que j'aille appeler un médecin ?

- Non... Ça va mieux... Ça doit être la fatigue... avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir...

- T'as faim alors ! Bella, bon sang ! Si ma mère savait ça, elle te ferait avaler deux gratins avec les plats !

Elle souriait faiblement et je l'aidais à s'allonger dans le lit, plaçant derrière son dos nos deux oreillers.

- Je vais te chercher un truc à grignoter...

Elle acquiesçait et je me dirigeais doucement dans la cuisine. Alice dormait toujours, immobile. Je dégotais dans le frigo de quoi lui faire un sandwich et j'enfilais dans un fond de baguette une tranche de jambon et de l'emmental.

Je retournais dans la chambre.

- Tiens, mange ça !

- Merci...

Elle mangeait sa maigre collation sans en laisser une miette.

- Je te trouve bien pâle...

- Je vais dormir... ça va déjà mieux...

_Mouais... Elle est enceinte quand même ! _

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui...

Je me déshabillais pour me retrouver en boxer et en tee-shirt et me glissais sous la couette contre elle. Elle se blottissait contre moi, son ventre qui commençait à vraiment apparaître entre nous. Je posais ma main sur ce dernier et caressais un peu sa peau.

- Bonne nuit bébé...

J'embrassais le front de mon épouse.

- Bonne nuit... Essaie de dormir, tu dois te reposer, y a eu beaucoup de chambardement aujourd'hui... Réveille-moi si tu te sens mal...  
Elle opinait, les yeux clos, sa main posée contre mon cou. Elle s'endormit doucement et je sentais son souffle se modérer contre ma peau.

_Au moins, Alice et Bella récupéraient... _Mais moi, je ne fermais pas l'œil de la nuit...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_Fallait que je roule... que je me casse ! _J'peux pas croire qu'on n'ait pas pris une putain de seconde pour tenter de parler… Que _j'ai _pas pris cette putain de seconde…

Je suis un gros connard, c'est pas une surprise ! _C'est pas une fierté en fait… c'est juste un truc contre lequel j'arrive pas à lutter… T'es là, t'attends, tu te bats et un mec arrive et te dit un truc et puis t'as les nerfs qui pètent et tu lui renvoies tout dans sa gueule… _

J'aime Alice. C'est une vérité, je suis fou amoureux d'elle. Je suis heureux de me réveiller tous les matins dans ses bras.

_Mais elle s'est barrée, comme ça… _J'sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a rien dit… Genre, je lui fais peur ou quoi ? Elle ne devrait pas avoir peur de moi. Jamais. _Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit… _

Mais elle est partie. _J'ai aucune putain d'idées de ce qu'elle traverse dans sa tête, parce qu'elle ne me parle pas. _J'peux pas deviner… Si elle a besoin de temps, je vais le lui laisser. _Mais j'ai besoin qu'elle revienne… _

Le jour se levait et je me garais devant le cimetière de Port Angeles. _J'suis même pas fatigué… _Je n'avais même rien amené, mais ce n'était pas vraiment prévu…

- Salut m'man…

_Je ne connais pratiquement rien d'elle… Si ce n'est qu'elle s'appelait Evie, que Rosalie avait un ton de voix qui ressemblait au sien, qu'elle était blonde, étudiante en médecine, et que j'avais été « un accident ». Déjà à l'époque, on voulait pas de moi spécialement… j'vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant… _

La fleur que j'avais amenée à Noël avant de partir en Russie était toujours là, fanée, dans le vase du gros bouquet. _Rosalie ne vient pas beaucoup, il doit venir de papa ce bouquet. _

Est-ce qu'elle manquait à Carlisle ? Probablement… Si son cancer ne l'avait pas emportée, elle serait p'tètre encore là et tout aurait changé ? On aurait p'tètre pas vécu ici, Bella ne serait sûrement pas née, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Edward et je n'aurai pas connu Alice…

_Et je serai peut-être seulement que le prince des cons, à défaut d'être leur roi. Mais vu ce qui s'est passé, c'est plus être roi, c'est carrément être l'Empereur avec un grand E... _

Je n'ai jamais rien construit de bon. Ni avec Maria, ni avec Alice. Pourtant j'ai essayé... avec Alice du moins ! Elle m'aimait, elle avait ces étoiles dans les yeux pour moi. Je n'ai pas été capable de les y maintenir. _Des fois, tu aimes quelqu'un avec une grande force, une grande passion. Puis tu le côtoies, tu le rencontres, tu fais un bout de chemin avec et au bout de X temps, peut-être des années entières, tu réalises qu'il n'est pas comme t'avais espéré. _

Alice a mis trois ans pour arriver à ce constat, elle est partie comme un boulet de canon, sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ou tenter de concilier ce qu'elle voulait vraiment de ce qu'elle laissait paraître. _Y a pas grand-chose que j'ferai pas pour elle... mais si elle ne me dit pas ce qu'elle veut, j'peux pas le savoir... _

En fin de compte, je n'étais pas plus avancé à réfléchir là devant cette foutue tombe que chez moi à tout casser !

- Ça change rien m'man... Ça change rien...

_Elle aussi avait vécu des choix à faire... _Tomber enceinte sans le vouloir, et tomber malade. _Elle avait fait le choix de me garder, à l'époque, parce que je suppose qu'elle comme papa d'ailleurs ont dû penser à se séparer du fœtus que j'avais été... _J'me doute que tomber enceinte à 22 ans, voire 21 ans, en pleines études, dans un studio pas plus grand qu'une salle de bains, avec des horaires de fous n'est pas une situation confortable. _Une bouche de plus à nourrir et 28 ans plus tard, cette bouche ne sait toujours pas comment marcher sans se casser la gueule... _

A quoi ça sert de faire la course si on doit se casser la tronche et abandonner ? _Toi aussi t'es partie m'man, mais je suppose que t'aurais aimé rester... _Alice est partie, parce qu'elle n'en "pouvait plus"... _Je m'étais toujours dit que je la laisserai faire si elle me disait qu'elle en aime un autre, qu'elle n'est plus heureuse de se réveiller avec moi le matin, que m'embrasser l'ennuie... _Ca a dépassé ce simple cadre. Mais à quel moment ? _Peut-on vraiment se séparer de quelqu'un parce qu'on ne parle pas ? _

Je m'asseyais sur le gravier face à la tombe de ma mère. Papa n'a pas eu le choix de la voir partir, il s'est raccroché à Rose et moi. A ses enfants. Puis, il a rencontré Esmé et Emmett, les a sortis de la merde et de l'enfer des coups que leur donnait Aro et ils ont fini par avoir Bella et Karlyne, et c'est comme ça qu'Edward était arrivé dans la famille. Esmé avait eu la trempe de frapper à la porte du bureau pour qu'Emmett ne se fasse plus casser le bras par un père violent, alcoolique et con. Elle s'est battue pour son fils. Ma p'tite bonne femme d'Alice a été mise à l'orphelinat parce que sa mère devenait folle, et qu'elle a voulu lui donner un avenir avant d'être totalement déconnectée et la rendre malheureuse.

_C'est tout ça qui a fait que j'ai rencontré Alice. Par tous ces sacrifices, ces choix, ces décisions muries par des adultes et pour leurs enfants. _Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'Alice voulait devenir adulte, et mère. 

Je ne suis pas un adulte.

- J'suis juste con maman...

Le soleil montait, glacé, dans le ciel de Port Angeles et le brouillard s'épaississait. Honnêtement, je commençais à congeler ici. Je me levais et quittais le cimetière.

Filer vers chez mes parents aurait été avoir à se justifier devant eux et immédiatement, je n'en avais pas le courage. _J'sais même pas quoi tenter d'expliquer, à part le fait que je n'ai pas écouté ma femme, que j'ai fait la sourde oreille. _J'ai eu une vie à peu près normale : Papa, Esmé, des frères et des sœurs... _Alice ne l'a eu que par adoption. Elle s'est faite mal à aller à Jacksonville pour savoir. Je le sais, j'y étais. _

_Etait-ce le sacrifice de Clara, sa mère biologique, qui avait nourri en elle cette envie de devenir maman ? _Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce besoin, je n'ai pas vécu ce qu'elle a vécu. Alors forcément, je ne peux pas le comprendre.

_Et je crois que c'est là qu'on s'est perdus... _

Je me garais devant chez Emmett et Rose. _Je sais, il est à peine sept heures... _J'entrais le code de leur immeuble et toquais contre la porte. Rien. Je recommençais plusieurs fois jusqu'à entendre deux petites voix derrière.

- Oh, y a quelqu'un tu crois ?

- Bah oui ça tape...

_Les jumelles... _

- Faut qu'on ouvre ?

- Papa il dort encore...

- C'est qui ?

- C'est tonton !

Elles ne répondirent rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Lequel tonton ?

- Tonton Jasper...

- Ah c'est bon c'est tonton !

J'entendais qu'elles tripotaient les clés derrière la porte.

- Non les filles, n'ouvrez pas ! Allez chercher papa ou maman...

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas prudent et qu'il ne faut jamais ouvrir la porte sans votre père ou votre mère...

- J'y vais !

- Non c'est moi !

- Non, moi !

- Hey, les filles... Shanna, tu y vas ?

_Quand elles font ça, faut trancher... _J'entendais une petite courir et pas longtemps après, j'entendis Emmett grogner.

- Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas ouvrir les portes ? Tonton est à Los Angeles !

Il tournait les clés.

- Non, tonton n'est pas à Los Angeles...

Mon faux-frère s'immobilisait en me voyant, tout juste réveillé.

- Bah... Mais t'es là toi ?

- Ouais... J'suis là...

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Alice est partie...

_Oui... Elle est partie... _

- Bah entre...

Les jumelles me sautaient presque dessus.

- Salut tonton !

- Salut les folles...

- Elle est là, tatie ?

_Non... Tatie n'est pas là..._

- Elle est où ?

Je souriais à Emma et lui ébouriffais ses petits cheveux blonds.

- Et si vous alliez vous chercher vos céréales ?

Emmett refermait la porte et les gamines courraient à la cuisine.

- Alors... Elle est où Alice ?

- J'sais pas...

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je réalisais combien je pourrai juste m'effondrer comme une merde et dormir huit jours... _J'ai conduit toute la nuit, c'est la seule chose dont je me rappelle... _Emmett s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- C'est p'tètre qu'une petite dispute...

- Non... ça ne l'est pas... J'veux dire, on s'est déjà engueulés à péter des assiettes mais là... rien s'est cassé, sauf nous deux...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle a fait une grossesse nerveuse...

- C'est quoi ce truc encore ?

- J'sais pas trop... apparemment l'esprit lui a simulé une grossesse et elle a cru être enceinte... sauf qu'elle voulait vraiment un gosse tu vois...

- Oookkk... J'commence à piger... ensuite ?

- Bah elle m'a attaqué avec ses : t'es égoïste, on a jamais pu parler... C'est vrai que j'ai manqué de finesse mais j'espérais qu'elle se calme et qu'on puisse parler tu vois... Elle est montée, elle a fait son sac et elle s'est cassée...

Les deux petites revenaient avec la boîte de céréales et les bols.

- Papa ! Papa !

- On n'arrive pas à ouvrir c'est trop dur !

- En plus faut que tu nous aides à mettre le lait !

Emma opinait.

- Oui, faut que tu nous aide !

- Attends, excuse-moi vieux...

Il se levait, se dirigeait à la cuisine et je l'entendis leur parler. Il réapparut seul plusieurs minutes plus tard.

- Bon, tu disais ?

- Euh... j'sais plus...

- Alice est partie... Tu sais où ?

- Non... Mais j'pense qu'Edward a dû s'occuper d'elle...

- Ok... ben mon pauvre vieux... C'est Carlisle et maman qui vont être vert...

- A ce propos... Ça t'ennuierait que j'reste ici quelques jours ? J'ai pas trop envie d'aller chez eux...

- Non, bien sûr... Mais j'te garantis pas que les filles vont se taire...

- Laisse-les...

- T'auras que le canapé par contre, on n'a pas mieux...

- Ca sera très bien...

- Et tu comptes leur en parler quand ?

- J'sais pas... Dans deux ou trois jours... J'sais que Carlisle va vouloir "me parler" tout ça quoi... Je n'ai pas envie de me justifier dans l'immédiat...

- Ok... Et Rose, tu vas lui dire ?

- Bien sûr... mais ça risque d'être dur... elle adore Alice alors ça sera nécessairement de ma faute...

_Comme ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs... _Emmett me tapotait l'épaule.

- Allez, t'en fais pas va ! Ca va s'arranger !

- Mouais...

- T'as qu'à t'allonger et dormir un peu, t'as dû rouler longtemps...

- Toute la nuit !

- Bouge pas, j'vais te chercher un oreiller...

Il se levait jusqu'au placard, attrapait un coussin et une couverture, et je retirais mes chaussures avec mes pieds.

- Les filles, vous venez avec papa ? Faut laisser tonton dormir !

Les deux petites tornades blondes traversaient le salon à vive allure et entraient dans la chambre de leurs parents. Emmett me balançait la couverture et le coussin, et j'me tassais dans le canapé, les pieds reposés sur l'accoudoir. La faible lumière qui passait par les trous du store à peine relevé éclairait la pièce familière.

_J'étais pas sûr que venir ici sans tenter de voir Alice était la bonne solution... mais j'pouvais pas rester dans cette maison là-bas... Sans elle, ça n'a plus aucun sens..._

**::..**

Evidemment, j'avais eu droit à une crise d'enfer de la part de ma sœur, mais j'avais franchement aucune envie de lutter contre ça.

- POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS APPELE AU MOINS ?

- Parce que j'ai pété mon portable en le lançant contre le mur...

Et pas que le portable... j'avais cassé un certain nombre de choses dans la maison avant de partir... _Mais c'est que du matériel putain ! _

J'en avais marre d'affronter les regards réprobateurs de ma sœur. Elle était très en colère contre moi. Finalement, elle m'apprit qu'Alice était chez Edward et Bella pour quelques temps. _Au moins, elle n'est pas seule... _Lorsqu'elle raccrocha le téléphone d'avec Bella, elle me fusillait du regard, une fois de plus.

- Comment va Alice ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? C'est le moment de s'inquiéter de ça ?

Et elle était partie, claquant la porte. Les petites s'étaient figées et se regardaient.

- Oh oh !

- Ca barde !

Emmett tentait de négocier ça, faisant l'intermédiaire et se faisant bien souvent engueuler pour ça.

- Tu sais comment elle est...

- Oui... Mais Alice est son amie alors c'est normal... Ecoute... Je veux pas que ça crée d'emmerdes entre vous... J'vais aller chez Papa et Esmé...

- Comme tu veux...

Je remballais mes deux trois affaires que je m'étais acheté le lendemain de mon arrivée ici, et prenais la direction de chez mes parents en ce samedi matin.

J'entrais dans la maison à 10h30 tapantes, mon sac sur le dos, Carlisle prenait son café autour de la table de la salle à manger tandis qu'Esmé faisait un mémo avec Karlyne.

- Salut...

- Jasper !

Karlyne quittait la table et se jetait dans mes bras.

- Salut toi !

Je l'embrassais et la reposais au sol.

- Jasper ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'embrassais Esmé, et mon père.

- Alice m'a quitté...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Edward se garait devant chez Charlie et Renée. La voiture de police de papa était stationnée dans l'allée. Bella ne nous avait pas suivis, et mon meilleur ami semblait soulagé en coupant le moteur.

- Voilà... on y est...

- Merci Edward...

Il serrait ma main.

- Ca va aller...

- Si tu le dis...

Je n'arrivais pas à oublier que j'étais partie. Que chaque matin, je ne me réveillais plus aux côtés de Jazz, mais dans ce canapé. _Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Pas un appel ni un texto. Rien. _J'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse. Qu'il laisse passer quelques jours, et me harcèle.

_Mais rien. Il est encore plus égoïste que ce que je croyais... _Lui qui prétendait vouloir toujours se battre pour moi, je trouvais son attaque un peu légère. _Peut-être même m'a-t-il fait comme à Maria... il m'aura déjà tourné le dos, s'évanouissant dans les corps chauds d'autres femmes... d'autres femmes qui ne veulent pas d'enfants... _

Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et nous avancions dans l'allée jusqu'à la porte. Renée l'ouvrait à la volée, nous ayant probablement aperçus derrière sa fenêtre de cuisine.

- Alice ? Ma petite fille ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Une catastrophe ?

Elle me fit entrer dans la maison, sans me laisser le temps de me justifier. Charlie sursautait.

- Et beh gamine ! Je te croyais entre deux pellicules de film...

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et Edward à mes côtés me serrait l'épaule.

- Alice... Dis-leur...

Je redoutais leur réaction... Ce sera leur donner raison sur tout ce qu'ils ont dit sur lui... _et qui était tellement proche de la vérité._

- J'ai quitté Jasper...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Charlie bondissait.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non... enfin... non... Je... je voudrais aller me reposer...

Je n'étais pas encline à tout leur raconter maintenant. Ca ne faisait que quatre jours...

- Bien sûr... Vas-y ma chérie... Je vais préparer ta chambre...

Je me levais en même temps qu'Edward et le serrais contre moi.

- Merci pour tout, Edward...  
Il embrassait mon front et frottait mon dos avec vigueur.

- De rien... Je serai chez Elisabeth si tu as besoin de moi...

- D'accord...

Il serrait ma main un peu plus et quittait la maison. _Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir faire face à mes parents, seule. Mais j'étais mieux ici qu'à Los Angeles, où rien dans cette ville n'avait de sens sans Jasper... _


	19. Chapter 19 : Le masque tombe

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Voilà une nouvelle semaine et une nouvelle étape pour Jardin Public. C'est pas facile de les voir se déchirer, c'est encore moins facile à écrire. **

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour vos messages, certaines prennent vraiment à coeur cette séparation et cette histoire, et c'est uniquement cet enthousiasme qui me fait continuer. On arrive à un nouveau tournant, et un nouveau personnage entre dans l'arène. **_Non, ce n'est pas Marcus! Je sais à quel point il vous manque mais il reviendra vous dire bonjour! Il est poli!_

**Comme je l'ai dit déjà sur mon autre fanfiction ****La voix de Lola,**** actuellement je suis dans une période étrange qui me cause pas mal de tracas, d'angoisses, et d'insomnies. Aussi, il se peut que les publications s'espacent un peu. Parfois, on a juste tellement de trucs qui déboulent que les priorités se chamboulent... J'espère rapidement ne plus avoir à penser à tout ça, et je vous demanderai par avance de me pardonner s'il y a quelques "flottements". Je ferai mon possible pour assurer la continuité de mes histoires sans accros. **_Rock on ! _

**Je remercie également Brainiesoazig pour sa correction (il semblerait que je me sois trompée la dernière fois en marquant traduction!). **

**Je vous embrasse toutes, vous êtes mon moteur!**

**Bon mercredi!**

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Les parents n'avaient trop rien dit, mais Esmé semblait déçue. Carlisle s'éclipsait dans son bureau, et je m'attendais probablement à une convocation « dans les règles », comme quand j'étais petit, que je faisais une connerie et qu'il ne m'engueulait pas devant toute la famille mais me faisait entrer dans son bureau pour me dire les choses en face.

Esmé me servit une tasse de café.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ici directement ?

- J'sais pas… j'ai préféré parler à Emmett d'abord…

- Tu devrais essayer d'appeler Alice, d'arranger les choses…

_P'tètre… En même temps, j'sais pas si c'est ce qu'elle veut…_

- Elle a dit qu'elle a besoin d'une pause, je la respecte…

Esmé soupirait.

- Peut-être qu'elle attend l'inverse… que tu prennes tes responsabilités, que tu braves les interdits, et que tu la joignes…

_Voilà pourquoi je ne comprends rien, et ne comprendrai jamais rien à la psychologie féminine : elles te disent un truc, si tu ne le fais pas tu te fais engueuler, mais il arrive que si tu le fasses, tu te fais engueuler… La première fois que Maria avait eu besoin « d'un break » dans notre couple, elle m'avait dit : ne t'avise plus de m'appeler. Ok, pas de problème. Deux jours plus tard, elle avait tambouriné à la porte des parents, furieuse, me hurlant que je ne l'avais pas appelé. _

- Est-ce qu'Emmett t'a conseillé quelque chose ?

- Sérieusement… Esmé… T'as déjà vu Emmett afficher une étiquette de conseiller sentimental ?

Elle souriait.

- C'est vrai… Et Rosalie ?

- Ah ben Rosalie c'est une autre paire de manches… Elle m'a regardé tous les jours comme si j'étais un monstre… Elle adore Alice alors elle a vite choisi son camp !

Esmé soufflait.

- Tout cela est encore chaud… Mais tu es ici chez toi…

- Merci…

Karlyne s'avançait, grimpait sur le banc et je l'attirais sur mes genoux.

- Alors la demie portion, ça roule ?

- Tu vas rester avec nous ?

- Ouais… Un peu !

- T'as plus de chez toi ?

- Disons que j'ai eu envie de passer deux trois jours avec vous…

- Et Alice, elle a pas eu envie ?

_C'est la même que ses nièces, la p'tite Karlyne. La même. Ouais je sais… tatie à quatre ans, ça en jette un max ! _

- Karlyne ma puce…

- Quoi ? Elle est où Alice ? Elle avait dit qu'elle me ferait des habits pour ma poupée…

_Expliquer aux adultes, c'est simple. Expliquer aux enfants… c'est plus chiant…_

- Ma chérie, Alice et Jasper ont décidé de se séparer quelques temps…

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

Ma belle-mère me regardait.

- Et bien ça veut dire qu'ils ont envie de vivre un petit peu sans se voir…

Je vis clairement ma petite sœur blêmir. Elle nous observait à tour de rôle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je me raclais la gorge.

- On s'est beaucoup disputés…

La p'tite me regardait, sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause d'une discussion qu'ont les grands… Et Alice a préféré être seule…

- Elle va revenir ?

_J'aimerais qu'elle revienne… crois-moi…_

- Karlyne, tu sais, il faut laisser du temps aux gens parfois pour qu'ils acceptent de s'aimer encore…

- Mais elle avait dit qu'elle me ferait des habits… On va plus la voir ?

- Pas pendant quelques temps…

Le menton de Karlyne se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- C'est pas juste… j'aime bien Alice, moi !

- Ma puce… Calme-toi…  
Une larme roulait sur la joue de Karlyne. _Ben merde…_Elle descendait de mes genoux et du banc.

- Je déteste ça que tu te sois disputé avec elle ! C'est trop nul ! T'es trop nul comme frère !

Elle courrait jusqu'à sa chambre.

_« T'es trop nul comme frère… » Décidément, j'ai tout gagné… ou plutôt tout perdu… _

Je soupirais et me levais.

- J'vais aller lui parler…

- Non, laisse-là se calmer, Jasper…

- Attends, elle a pas à pleurer… pas elle quoi… Elle a juste quatre ans, on était pas obligés de l'emmerder avec ça… On aurait pu lui faire croire d'autres trucs… qu'Alice était partie en vacances, qu'elle était restée à Los Angeles… Elle a pas besoin de tout savoir à quatre ans !

_Comment tu rattrapes ça ? Comment t'expliques à ta petite sœur que tout ira bien, même si ça n'en a pas l'air ? Comment lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire et que c'est une connerie de grands ? _

C'est précisément pour ça que je ne veux pas être papa. _Parce que je serai incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions spontanées pour un môme… J'aurais jamais cru que dire ça à ma sœur engendre cette réaction chez elle… J'ai pas été foutu de prévoir ça. _Je serai jamais apte à tout prévoir pour mon gamin.

En d'autres termes, je suis un gland.

Je passais dans le couloir, bien décidé à aller consoler Karlyne mais la porte du bureau de papa s'ouvrait. _Bingo…_

- Jasper, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Me revoilà devenu un gamin de sept ans. J'entrais dans le bureau du paternel et m'appuyais contre l'immense bibliothèque alors que papa prenait place devant son bureau, légèrement assis dessus, bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour qu'elle parte ?

_Encore… Encore ? Mais putain, il se fout de moi… Jamais elle n'était partie ! _

- Je te signale que j'suis p'tètre pas tout rose, mais elle non plus !

Il soupirait.

- Bon… Qu'est-ce qui VOUS est arrivés ?

J'appuyais ma tête contre l'étagère.

- Depuis qu'on est revenus de Russie, elle a changé… Elle a commencé à me dire qu'elle avait dû mal bouffer, que y avait le décalage horaire patati, patata… T'as bien vu quand vous êtes venus…

Il opinait.

- Bon… Ben ça a continué. Deux putains de mois ! Elle disait rien, elle se butait dans un silence pesant… Elle s'éloignait, me renvoyait chier. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, qu'il lui arrive une connerie, une maladie… Mercredi soir elle a déboulé avec Bella et Edward, elle m'a dit qu'elle se croyait enceinte…

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé d'avorter, j'espère ?

Il me fixait, l'air sévère.

- C'est ça oui… appelle-moi con pendant que t'y es…

- Hé ! Tu baisses d'un cran Jasper ! Pas avec moi, ok ?

Je soupirais.

- Non… Mais je l'ai forcé à aller faire une prise de sang, parce que le test de grossesse était négatif…

- Et ?

- Et bah rien ! Pas de grossesse alors qu'elle en présentait tous les symptômes…Le toubib a appelé ça une « grossesse nerveuse » soit disant…

Carlisle opinait.

- Ca arrive… C'est méconnu, mais ça arrive…

- On est rentrés et puis on a parlé… J'ai eu le mauvais rôle : pas assez de considération, pas assez d'intérêt pour sa « grossesse nerveuse »… mais elle a passé deux mois entiers à rien me dire parce qu'elle avait « peur » de ma réaction… Ca me rend fou ! On devrait pas avoir peur de son mari, putain ! J'crois pas l'avoir maltraité ! J'me permettrai jamais un truc pareil ! Elle a fini par me dire qu'elle veut un enfant mais qu'elle sait que moi j'en veux pas… alors qu'on est dans une sorte d'impasse…

- Tu as tenté de lui parler ?

_Si j'avais eu le temps…_

- Non… Elle a fait son sac et elle s'est barrée, réclamant une pause ! J'allais pas lui courir après, j'crois qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix…

Carlisle bougeait un peu sur le rebord de son bureau.

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas…

- Bah écoute… Elle est partie chez Edward… Et je n'ai plus eu une nouvelle… J'comprends pas qu'elle ait mis autant de temps à m'en parler ! Ca me rend dingue l'opinion qu'elle a sur moi… J'suis fou d'elle…

- Une grossesse nerveuse est très traumatisant… surtout quand tu veux un enfant et que tu sais que ton compagnon n'en veut pas… Elle a dû beaucoup y penser ces temps, avec la grossesse de ta sœur, vous en avez parlé je suppose… Elle a dû ressasser ça de son côté, seule… Si peu que vous ayez eu des rapports non protégés, elle a pu se faire des films… L'esprit est très puissant, Jasper… Quand tu es convaincu par quelque chose, il peut te faire croire énormément de choses… occulter des vérités, t'en façonner d'autres… Alice doit en souffrir…

_Mais elle n'a rien dit !_

- Et moi, je souffre pas qu'elle me prenne pour un con, incapable de la moindre compassion ? Ah c'est sûr que j'suis pas un grand romantique, mais jamais je ne l'ai mal traitée ni mal considérée… Jamais ! Si elle souffre, de quelque mal que ce soit, je VEUX qu'elle m'en parle, qu'elle me le dise. J'peux pas l'aider si j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle traverse…

Carlisle se redressait.

- Je le conçois… Seulement tu sais, les femmes sont comme ça parfois… Elles ne disent rien mais elles veulent qu'on les fasse parler… Elles appellent ça de la considération. Je le sais, parce qu'Esmé me bassine que j'en ai jamais assez…

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Ouais, mais elle t'a jamais loufé pour autant… Elle a confiance en toi ! Et j'crois qu'Alice n'a pas confiance en moi !

- Tu sais, Alice est encore jeune… Elle a toujours eu un comportement où elle a eu besoin d'admirer des gens pour avancer… Lorsqu'elle te regarde, elle a des étoiles pleins les yeux… Si elle t'a longtemps aimé avant votre rencontre, c'est normal pour elle de continuer à te regarder presque comme un « mythe »… Un peu comme une adolescente accroche des posters dans sa chambre et prend plaisir à regarder ses idoles figées. Elles se construisent des rêves, des espoirs… Parfois, ça prend énormément de place, au point d'en faire un moteur de vie. Alice fonctionne comme ça. Elle a besoin d'admirer les gens… Sans admiration, la vie n'a pour elle que peu d'intérêt…

_Et j'avais craqué pour elle aussi pour ça : pour cette façon incroyable et admirable qu'elle a d'aimer avec passion… Quand elle aime, elle ne triche pas. Elle aime vraiment à un point très_ _intense…_

- Pour Alice, tu es tout : tu es beau, intelligent, drôle… Si elle savait ton désir de ne pas avoir d'enfants, et qu'elle s'est crue enceinte, tu imagines la peur qu'elle a pu ressentir de te décevoir ? Tu te rappelles quand tu as commencé tes tournages et que tu as assisté ce réalisateur dont tu admirais le travail depuis des années ? Tu te rappelles la peur au ventre que tu avais de prendre des décisions, par crainte d'attiser sa colère ?

_Ouais… J'me rappelais de ça… Ce type avait bien voulu me prendre sur le tournage d'un téléfilm… j'avais envoyé ma lettre au culot et il avait accepté « aimant cette audace »… Et les six jours de tournage, j'avais été paralysé, au point de ne même plus savoir comment organiser les découpes de séquences…_

- Ouais…

- Tu l'admirais, tu te rappelles…

J'opinais.

- Et tu te rappelles l'angoisse que tu ressentais d'avoir pris une décision pour ce tournage ?

Ca aussi, je m'en rappelais.

- Tu n'as pas dormi pendant deux semaines, à attendre sa réponse… Je crois qu'Alice a eu la même sensation. La peur de te décevoir…

_Présenté comme ça…_

- Mais elle doit savoir qu'elle peut me faire confiance…

Carlisle s'approchait et me tapotait l'épaule.

- Pardonne ce que je vais te dire fiston… mais personne ne sait jamais comment tu vas réagir… Même pas moi, qui suis ton propre père… Déjà tout petit avec ta mère, avant qu'elle ne meure, tu nous étonnais… Quand tu as commencé à marcher, une fois tu as glissé dans les escaliers, et arrivé en bas, tu n'as même pas pleuré… Pas une larme… Et pourtant tu saignais au niveau de la lèvre… Et d'autres fois, tu pouvais être assis sur le lit et tomber sur le matelas, tu pleurais pendant de longues minutes… Tu as toujours déstabilisé le commun des mortels… Tu ne peux pas blâmer Alice d'avoir craint ta réaction…

_Je savais bien que je ne réagissais pas souvent comme les gens l'attendent… Mais je n'arrive pas à contrôler ça… On me dit un truc et ça me rend furieux… Des fois, ado, je me rappelais quand Esmé rentrait dans ma chambre pour faire le lit. Elle ne me demandait rien, même pas d'aide. Mais ça me rendait fou furieux. J'étais capable de rentrer dans une colère noire et de lui râler dessus alors que dans le fond, son geste était dénué de méchanceté._

Le pire, c'est que je m'en rendais compte.

Ca me fait toujours comme ça. Tout le temps. Je ne crains pas les critiques, ni rien. Au contraire, ça me fait marrer. Mais certains petits actes vont me rendre fou. _Je suis schizophrène, je crois… _

- Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire alors, p'pa ?

- Laisse passer un peu de temps… et rappelle-là… Et essaie de l'écouter, même si ça te fait du mal qu'elle n'ait pas confiance… Plus tu l'écouteras en mettant de côté tes sentiments, plus elle reprendra confiance.

_Ca avait l'air facile… si tenté qu'arrêter d'être un trou du cul était une chose aisée… _

- Et je sais aussi qu'Alice t'aime… Ne crois jamais le contraire. Mais elle est jeune, Jasper. Très jeune.

_C'est vrai que ce sentiment m'avait étouffé. Nos sept ans d'écart étaient apparus nettement le soir de notre séparation. Je m'étais énervée certes, mais j'avais tenté de revenir pour lui parler. Elle, elle avait tout envoyé baladé, comme une jeune adulte pourrait le faire. _

Finalement, je tombais assis sur la chaise face à mon père. Pour la première fois, je me sentais vide, fatigué et angoissé. Ca ne m'était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Alice est mon équilibre parfait. Grâce à elle, je garde le contrôle… je ne me laisse pas me perdre par ces émotions qui m'oppressent. _Elle me comprend, elle m'écoute, elle soigne mes plaies…_

- Alice est la seule qui ait toujours voulu de moi tel que je suis…

- Ne dis pas d'âneries tu veux ! A t'entendre parler, on dirait que t'es rejeté par tout le monde…

- Ah parce que c'est pas le cas ? Première nouvelle… Benjamin veut plus me voir, Alice non plus… Cool le monde !

- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

- Ouais bah excuse-moi mais j'suis un peu arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe… Evie et toi n'aviez pas vraiment prévu que j'me ramène…

Carlisle se redressait.

- Oui c'est vrai, ta venue au monde n'était pas prévue ! Mais on t'a gardé ! On a eu le choix, Jasper. Mais on a décidé de te garder avec nous, de t'élever et te donner tout ce qu'on pouvait t'offrir… Je n'ai jamais regretté ce choix mon grand. Jamais !

_Ca m'étonnerait ! _

- Pas même quand j'pique mes « crises » d'autorité ?

- Pas même pour ça…

- Ni quand j'raconte des conneries plus grosses que moi et vous met la honte en public ?

- Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu… Et je t'aime encore plus quand tu viens dans mon bureau et que tu laisses le vrai Jasper t'envahir, celui qui n'a pas un gramme de confiance en soi et d'estime positive de lui-même…

Je haussais un sourcil.

- Euh… T'es sûr qu'on parle du même Jasper, là ?

Il opinait avec un petit sourire.

- Je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi, tout au fond, tu n'es jamais sûr de toi… Ni de toi, ni de rien… Tu as constamment besoin qu'on te rassure et Alice a ce rôle auprès de toi… Tu l'as aussi épousé pour sa façon inconditionnelle de te regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux…

- J'aime Alice !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mon grand…

Il me fixait de longues secondes et je me levais. Je fis alors quelque chose dont je ne me rappelais plus la date d'où je l'avais fait la dernière fois : j'enlaçais Carlisle. Il tapotait mon dos.

- Tu es mon fils, et peu importe que tu ais eu raison ou tord avec Alice, je te soutiendrai… Mais je veux que tu fasses tout ce que tu peux pour la récupérer. Tu as besoin d'elle.

_Il a raison…_

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- J'aurais tout accepté venant d'elle…

_Tout. Y compris son désir d'avoir un enfant. _Avec une autre, ça aurait été différent. Mais c'est Alice. Carlisle tapotait doucement ma nuque.

- Je sais… Ca va s'arranger, crois-moi…

- Ok…

J'avais envie de le croire. _Mais ça me paraissait tellement compliqué…_

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

J'expliquais à Coleen, ma future remplaçante qui prendrait ma place le temps de mon congé maternité, comment enregistrer les entrées et sorties de livres de la bibliothèque du collège.

- Il te faudra systématiquement enregistrer les cartes des élèves et inscrire le nom du livre et la date de sortie et de retour…

Elle avait fraîchement réussi ses examens, et était pleine d'enthousiasme. Le premier contact avait été bon entre nous deux et ça me faisait de la compagnie.

_Ca m'évitait surtout de penser à Alice et Jasper, et donc par conséquent ça m'évitait de m'en rendre malade…_

Les nausées étaient réapparues, mais je les mettais sur le compte de cette séparation qui me travaillait. _Je n'ai jamais vu Alice comme ça, à végéter. Le lendemain de son arrivée chez nous, elle avait passé la journée ENTIERE allongée sur le canapé. Elle ne s'était pas levée de la journée, ni pour manger ou aller aux toilettes. Rien. _Ca avait rendu Edward fou, et moi ça me rendait malade.

Le directeur de l'établissement scolaire fit son apparition vers 16h30.

- Ah ! Mrs Masen, vous êtes là ! Parfait ! Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous…

Discrètement, Coleen partit dans un rayonnage pour replacer les livres revenus.

- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur le directeur ?

Il me tendait une enveloppe. _L'enveloppe de mon certificat de grossesse… _

- Un problème, monsieur ?

- Oui ! La date de votre départ ne m'arrange pas ! L'académie n'accepte pas d'enregistrer la venue de Mademoiselle Langdon avant octobre, pour des questions de remises officielles de diplômes que Coleen n'a pas encore en sa possession officiellement…

- Mais monsieur…

- Vous accouchez en juillet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu…

Il comptait sur ses doigts.

- Juillet, août, septembre… Ca vous laisse trois mois, Isabella ! Vous serez parée pour la rentrée de septembre !

_Quoi ?_

- Mais Monsieur le directeur… Je veux m'occuper de mon bébé…

Il soupirait.

- Ecoutez Isabella, vous êtes un excellent élément de notre établissement, et la bibliothèque est excellemment bien tenue… Vous aurez tout l'été pour profiter de votre enfant. Rien ne vous empêche, après octobre, de prendre une semaine de congés ou deux pour profiter comme vous dites…

- Je ne pourrai pas assurer la fin de l'année scolaire, vous le savez…

- Oh voyons ! Votre époux pourra vous conduire, et votre métier n'est pas trop « stressant »… Cet enfant ne craint rien ici !

_Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je ne prenne pas le temps de me reposer, de bien préparer l'arrivée du bébé, et de bien apprendre à le connaître ensuite et à profiter de ma famille avec Edward…_

- J'ai droit à ce repos, monsieur le directeur, je me suis renseignée… Quand bien même vous le refuseriez, je peux encore poser des congés sur les semaines auxquelles j'ai droit.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Je peux le refuser de la même façon… Bon… Isabella… Si vous arrêtez une semaine avant la fin de l'année scolaire…

- Mais non ! Déjà, la fin de l'année scolaire sera extrêmement proche de mon terme, une dizaine de jours il me semble. Je veux aussi pouvoir activement préparer son arrivée… Vous avez des enfants, vous savez ce que c'est…

- Mon épouse n'a pas autant pinaillé pour arrêter de travailler et ses deux grossesses se sont bien déroulées ! Vous irez à la fin de l'année scolaire Mrs Masen, ou je vous garantis que vous ne reviendrez pas en septembre !

Il quittait la bibliothèque en claquant la porte. _MAIS QUEL ESPECE DE GROS CON ! _

Coleen s'approchait.

- Je suis désolée…

- Je me suis renseignée… J'ai droit à ces congés !

- Si tu es sûre de toi, tu as des moyens de le lui faire valoir…

- Je déteste ce bonhomme…

Mon cœur battait extrêmement vite et soudain, une sorte de crampe se fit ressentir dans mon ventre. _Outchh…_ Je passais ma main sur mon ventre.

- Ca va Bella ?

J'opinais et je m'asseyais, me frottant le ventre. _Allez… C'est rien bébé…Tout s'accumule en ce moment… Rien ne tourne rond, et pour couronner le tout, Edward n'est pas là…_

Coleen partit me chercher un verre d'eau. La crampe s'estompait peu à peu et je restais assise pour récupérer. Peu de temps après, mon portable sonnait et je m'empressais de décrocher pour discuter avec mon mari.

- Edward ? Je suis contente de t'entendre…

_- Moi aussi ! Ca va ma belle ?_

- Je viens de me prendre la tête avec le directeur…

_- Pourquoi ?_

- Il veut que je termine l'année scolaire, et que je revienne en septembre… Il dit qu'il préfère que je prenne un congé après octobre…

J'entendis Edward soupirer.

_- Mais t'as le droit à ce congé, Bella ! _

- Je sais, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir et m'a même menacée de me virer…

_- Je suis certain que t'y as droit… Tu sais, s'il ne veut rien savoir, dans le pire des cas, présente-lui ta démission… _

- Edward, on ne peut pas se le permettre…

_- Si, on le peut et tu le sais ! Tu profiteras du bébé, tu te reposeras… Si tu veux retrouver un job derrière, tu prendras le temps de chercher ! _

Après tout, c'est vrai que nous n'étions pas à la rue. Même si ce n'était pas beau, mes parents me versaient parfois une sorte de « pension » qu'ils disaient. Une petite rente d'argent, suffisante. Ca, combiné à mes économies et celles d'Edward, nous pouvions assurer notre foyer convenablement.

- Je préfère quand même ne pas en arriver à cet extrême…

_- Si tu m'avais dit « oui » de suite, je me serai inquiété…_

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

- Comment va Alice ?

_- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je l'ai amené ici… Renée est venue chez Elisabeth, elle dit qu'elle ne sort pas de sa chambre, qu'elle ne dit rien et mange trois fois rien… _

- Jasper est chez mes parents…

_- Peut-être qu'ils se croiseront et en parleront…_

- J'espère, parce que ça me fait faire du souci ça aussi…

_- Bella… Tu es enceinte, il faut que tu te ménages…_

- C'est pas facile…

_- Je sais, mais il faut vraiment que tu t'occupes de toi et que tu prennes soin de ce bébé… _

Je sais qu'Edward revient bientôt, mais sans lui tout me paraît plus dur à gérer émotionnellement et physiquement…

- Je vais faire attention… Tu me manques tu sais…

_- Tu me manques aussi, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! _

Je souriais.

_- J'pense que je partirai demain en fin de journée, je roulerai de nuit ! Ca sera beaucoup plus fluide…_

- Edward, je déteste quand tu roules la nuit…

_- Je serai là plus vite et je ferai attention, au moindre signe de fatigue, je m'arrête dans un motel… T'as ma parole ! _

- J'espère… Reviens vite Edward…

_- Promis mon amour… Je serai là très vite… Je t'aime ! _

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Il finit par raccrocher et la sonnerie de fin de cours retentissait. Je quittais mon poste en compagnie de Coleen, et ignorais le directeur qui tentait de m'interpeller. _Je suis dans mon droit le plus légitime ! Il ne l'emportera pas ! _

J'arrivais à l'appartement mais je fus immédiatement interpellée par les bruits qu'Enso émettaient, comme de longues plaintes silencieuses… comme s'il tentait d'exprimer quelque chose… J'avançais et le trouvais dans sa panière, en train de se raidir et de tenter de se relever, alors qu'il en était tout simplement incapable.

- Enso !

Je m'agenouillais devant lui et le caressais. Son cœur battait très vite. _Non, Enso ! Reste avec nous ! _J'attrapais le téléphone fixe et composais à toute vitesse le numéro du vétérinaire. En lui décrivant ce qui lui arrivait, il m'apprit qu'Enso faisait une crise d'épilepsie.

_- Ca va passer, c'est malheureusement courant chez les labradors… Essayez de ne pas le stimuler, et de le mettre dans le noir… Amenez-le-moi demain, je vous donnerai des cachets à lui donner en cas de crise… _

Mais comment le laisser tout seul alors que, de toute évidence, il recherchait mon contact ? _Mon chien… _Je le caressais doucement.

- Shhh… Enso… c'est fini… Shhh…

Peu à peu, il se calmait. Je le caressais encore un instant et il se reposait dans sa caisse, fermant les yeux et bougeant à peine la queue. J'attrapais mon portable et envoyais un texto à Edward. _Il adore Enso… Son chien, c'est sacré. _

Je m'affalais dans le canapé, et fus bien incapable de bouger davantage. Mon bas-ventre me faisait un peu mal. _Rude journée… _

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

- Alice, tu devrais sortir…

_Pourquoi faire ?_

- Je vais aller faire des courses, et je projette d'aller m'acheter une tenue de soirée… Tu pourrais me conseiller…

_Pathétique tentative._

- Laisse tomber maman ! Je ne sortirai pas !

Elle s'asseyait sur le matelas que je sentais s'affaisser.

- Alice ! Bouge-toi !

- Je suis fatiguée…

_Les médicaments m'assomment…_

- Justement, si tu sortais un peu, tu te sentirais moins amorphe.

Je me retournais pour la voir.

- J'ai dit « non » . D'accord ? Je ne veux pas sortir, je veux rester là et je veux avoir la paix ! C'est clair ?

Elle soupirait et se relevait.

- Tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment allongée ici. Tu es ici chez moi, et je refuse de te voir te perdre dans la morosité !

_Oh mais merde hein ! _

- Si y a que ça, je peux me prendre une chambre à l'hôtel !

- Alice, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Et moi, je veux juste avoir la paix !

- Je ne laisserai pas ma fille déprimer !

- Ca tombe bien, techniquement, je ne suis pas vraiment ta fille !

Je me retournais de nouveau sur le flanc et entendis la porte claquer.

_Ca m'énerve… Ils sont tous là, à s'inquiéter… Edward qui m'envoie cinquante messages par jour, Rosalie et Bella aussi… Charlie qui tente de me faire rire avec un humour pathétique et Renée qui croit qu'elle a pour mission de « sauver la triste Alice »… _

Et Jasper qui n'a pas les couilles de m'appeler, ni tenter quoi que ce soit pour me récupérer. _C'est à se demander s'il m'a un jour aimé… _

J'ignorais ce que je devais faire, mais la seule chose que je savais c'était que je me sentais vide. Incroyablement vide. _Non seulement il n'y a plus de mari, mais il n'y a même pas de bébé auquel j'aurais pu m'accrocher… _Jasper ne veut pas d'enfant, mais si ce bébé avait été là, je me serai accrochée à lui. Là, rien.

Il n'y a tout simplement plus rien.

Plus de boulot, plus de local. Plus de maison, plus de mari, et pas de bébé. _Alice « adoptée »Swan, solitaire et sans envie… _

Les heures passaient, affalée dans ce lit. Je ne sortais que la nuit, pour aller aux toilettes, prendre mes médicaments. Eventuellement prendre une bouteille d'eau. _Rien de plus ne passait, tout me donnait envie de vomir…_

J'écoutais chaque bruit, chaque coup de téléphone, espérant peut-être quelque chose de revigorant. _Que Jasper m'appelle… _mais rien. Il ne se manifestait plus. Silence radio.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait de nouveau.

- Alice, descends, on mange !

- J'ai pas faim !

- Tu descends ! C'est un ordre !

_Olala, chef Swan qui fait péter son autorité… Mon Dieu, c'est la première fois en dix-sept ans que je suis ici que je le vois jouer de l'autorité paternelle ! Il était temps ! _

- T'es pas au commissariat, chef !

Il s'avançait jusque devant moi.

- Je suis chez moi ! Et toute personne vivant ici m'obéit ! C'est comme ça ! T'as cinq minutes pour descendre !

Son regard était lourd. _Un de ces regards qui force à obéir, même si on sait qu'on ne craint rien…_

Péniblement, tout mon corps me faisant mal, je me levais et quittais ma chambre. J'enfilais un peignoir sur mon pyjama. Dans la cuisine, Renée et Charlie étaient déjà assis. Je prenais place à côté de ma mère.

- Tu veux quoi ? Des carottes ?

- Rien…

Elle me servit une cuillère de crudités. _Elle se fout de moi ! _J'attrapais mon assiette et la revidais dans le plat.

- J'ai dit rien !

Charlie soupirait.

- Heh ! C'est pas parce que t'es séparée de Jasper que tu dois faire passer ta frustration sur nous ! Alors soit tu te calmes Alice, soit ça va mal se finir ! C'est clair ?

_Bravo la psychologie, papounet ! _

- Maintenant, pour ta gouverne, je te signale que j'ai vu Jasper au centre commercial…

_Jasper. Jasper est ici… _Je haussais les épaules.

- C'est bien…

- Je lui ais dit ma façon de penser !

_Non mais ça ! C'est le bouquet ! _Je me levais de table brutalement.

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

- Ca me regarde dès l'instant où ça te fait souffrir !

Les larmes remontaient jusqu'à mes yeux, ravivant la brûlure dans mon cœur et au fond de mon ventre. Cette même brûlure qui m'empêche de dormir le soir…

- C'est ma vie Charlie ! MA VIE !

Je grimpais à l'étage, me débarrassais de mon pyjama et enfilais un jogging et un tee-shirt. Je me pétrifiais en réalisant que c'était le tee-shirt de Jasper, que je laissais ici lors de nos voyages. _Il a encore son odeur… mais il me brûle…_

Je le retirais et en attrapais un autre, avant d'enfiler mes chaussures.

_Jasper est ici… Je voulais fuir, ne plus l'entendre ni le voir. Ni rien savoir à son sujet. _Et voilà qu'il revient là. Tout le monde doit savoir maintenant. Tout le monde doit être au courant. _Tout est public ici, rien n'est secret… _

Je descendais en bas.

- Où tu vas, Alice ?

- Me promener !

- A cette heure-ci ?

_MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! _

- Quoi ? Tu m'as dit de bouger, pas vrai ? C'est ce que je fais !

Je claquais la porte et mes pas me conduisirent, rapides, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. _Dix minutes à patienter, et autant de temps pour que la pression ne retombe…_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Le bus me déposa pas loin du lac, là-même où Jasper et moi étions sortis plusieurs fois avant de devenir un couple. _Là où j'avais pris sa main pour la première fois, et qu'il ne l'avait pas retiré. _

L'eau, apaisée sous le soleil qui se couchait, produisait de petites vaguelettes et de temps en temps, des cercles se formaient à cause des poissons qui ramassaient des petits morceaux de nourriture à la surface. _Je voudrais être cette nourriture… je voudrais me noyer… _

Les larmes roulaient sur ma peau, rapides, brûlantes. _Elles pourraient me dévorer… On dit que pleurer soigne, mais ce n'est pas vrai… _

- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

Je sursautais et me tournais. Un homme très grand, immense, brun, me fixait.

- Ca fait un moment que je vous observe pleurer…

- C'est rien…

Il me tendait une main.

- Je m'appelle Alec…

Je l'observais un moment, et décidais à mon tour de lui tendre la main. _Il n'a pas l'air méchant…_

- Alice…

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Pardon ?

- Parler à un inconnu peut aider, vous savez…

Je remarquais qu'il ne sillait pas, me fixant pratiquement sans cligner des yeux. _Très intimidant…_

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter…

- Je suis certain que si, mais je sais qu'on ne doit pas forcer les gens…

Il fouillait dans l'intérieur de sa poche et en sortit une carte.

- Vous allez trouver mon approche bizarre, mais j'ai moi aussi longtemps éprouvé une peine que je ne contrôlais plus. Je ne parlais à personne. J'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont aidé à mettre des mots sur ma souffrance. Maintenant, je rends à la communauté ce qu'elle m'a donné…

Il me tendait sa carte de visite.

- Vous n'êtes en rien forcée… C'est plus facile de parler à des personnes extérieures, et neutres de préférence… Je le sais par expérience.

J'observais le petit papier cartonné. _Ce type est bizarre…_

- Si vous changez d'avis, contactez-moi !

Il m'adressait un sourire compatissant et s'éloignait, dans une démarche très droite. _Etrange… Très étrange…_

Une seconde durant, l'envie de balancer cette carte dans la poubelle me prit, mais j'ignorais pourquoi, je la glissais dans la poche de mon jogging et quittais le lac une fois que la nuit fut bien tombée, et que le froid engourdissant mes bras découverts.

_Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de la jeter… _


	20. Chapter 20 : Mauvaise journée

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà encore ! Pour l'instant, tout va bien alors je continue de poster...**

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour vos messages sur le précédent chapitre ! Visiblement, l'entrée en jeu d'Alec vous laisse... méfiantes... et laissez-moi vous dire que... vous avez... crrggggpssschhh... Ah désolée, ça capte pas ! **

**Merci à Elodie Breuse, fan de twilight, Sky, halay, emy299, vinie65, lapiaf8, fan-par-hasard21, JasperWife, Morgane, erika shoval, Nini Hathaway, Em 81, LolaMiSweetlove, Lili Pattsy, katner, Jolieyxbl, Lapinou63, Habswifes, Mariefandetwilight, veronika crepuscule, mmccg, Gawelle, minette292, Cullen's familly, mamoure21, Butterfly971, Annouk, doudounord, lia3011, catiuski, ulkan13, ousna, SweetyMarie, WillySo, Lily-pixie, Lily-Rose-Bella, Aliiice, Atchoum16, Bichou85, sarinette60, Onja, Grazie, twilight-alice-jasper, Tinga Bella, aude77, twilight007, Ilonka, Liline57, lena -lna933- et calimero59.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous êtes inquiètes pour Enso. J'ai un labrador et un rottweiler, et ces deux chiens sont sujet aux crises d'épilepsie... C'est impressionnant et ça fait surtout mal au coeur... mais rassurez-vous, je ne ferai pas mourir Enso... Dans ma tête, c'est mon chien, alors écrire la mort de mon gros pépère... hors de question ! (**_Par contre, faire mourir tes personnages, tu t'en glandes hein ? _Tout à fait, je... attends... quoi ? non!**)**

**On entre dans un passage délicat de l'histoire... j'aime bien prendre des risques, vous me connaissez un peu maintenant je crois. Mais ne perdez pas de vue ce fait : je sais où je vais (**_Toute menace est donc inutile et imperméable ^^_**).**

**Je remercie ma bêta pour la correction de ce chapitre. Bien sûr, les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Enso et Karlyne dont je revendique l'entière propriété intellectuelle!**

**Bon mercredi, et bonne lecture.  
Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 20 : mauvaise journée**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines sans la moindre nouvelle. Je savais, grâce à la grosse fumée que j'avais pris dans ma tronche par Charlie, qu'Alice était ici, à Port Angeles. _Mais rien. _C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, de l'appeler, d'aller la voir. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je faisais toujours demi-tour…

_Comme l'Enfer, qui vous laisse un peu de paix avant de revenir vous torturer… _

Résultat des courses, je tournais en rond. Je m'amusais à la pâte à modeler la plupart du temps avec Karlyne. _Ca rime à rien, mais ma vie ne rime plus à grand-chose… _

- Tiens, t'as qu'à faire un boudin d'accord ?

Je prenais la pâte molle entre les doigts et la tripatouillais, me retenant de bailler. _Mine de rien, les nuits sont beaucoup plus courtes maintenant… endormi à 4h, debout à 7h tapantes. _Officiellement, ça va. Officieusement, c'est un peu plus compliqué. J'ai quand même gardé ma chaîne en argent avec l'alliance d'Alice au bout…

_Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a fait de la mienne. _

Tous ces putains de doutes, je voudrais juste les balayer, choper Alice dans une salle et lui dire que tout ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, qu'elle aura tout ce qu'elle veut avec moi…

_Le désespoir je suppose… _

Je sais qu'accepter des trucs par dépit n'est pas la solution, mais je veux qu'elle revienne. Vraiment. _J'étais con avec elle, maintenant j'suis un con malheureux… _

- Mais Jasper t'es nul ! T'as pas fait un boudin là t'as aplati la pâte à modeler !

Le boudin vert ressemblait à une crêpe. Esmé, qui essuyait des assiettes, nous souriait.

- Karlyne, arrête d'embêter ton frère !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute il est nul il sait pas bien faire !

Je souriais en voyant son air blasé, elle qui regardait Esmé comme si ma connerie était une évidence. _Même ma sœur, que je connais depuis quatre ans, pense ça sur moi… _

- Jasper a des soucis, je t'ai déjà expliqué…

_Oui, des soucis j'en ai, et même qu'ils sont big ! _

- Alice a pas appelé, des fois ?

Ma belle-mère soupirait et posait son assiette sur la pile sur le comptoir.

- Non mon chéri… je suis désolée…

_Moi aussi… je suis désolé de t'entendre dire ça pour la quatorzième fois… _

- Ok…

Je me levais.

- Bah tu vas où ? Tu veux plus jouer avec moi ?

J'ébouriffais les cheveux de ma petite sœur.

- J'ai des trucs à faire, je reviendrai tout à l'heure…

Je grimpais à l'étage dans ma chambre, et attrapais mon cahier.

_Qui s'était légèrement transformé en journal ces derniers jours._

_**« Pas d'appel aujourd'hui, comme hier et avant-hier. C'est à moi de le faire, mais j'y arrive pas. J'sais pas comment elle sera, ni ce qu'elle pense. Sans oublier Flash-la-menace-Charlie-Swan. »**_

_Ca ne rime à rien d'écrire comme un ado ! _Ca ne soigne rien du tout ! RIEN PUTAIN !

Le cahier atterrissait contre le mur et tombait au sol. La seule écriture qui vaut, c'est celle pour les films ! _Je n'avais plus répondu à aucune sollicitation ciné depuis ma rupture… p'tètre que ça me ferait du bien de m'y remettre… Au moins, dans ce milieu, j'peux être con et faire n'importe quoi, ça passe. Parce que les gens me connaissent. _Je récupérais mon cahier. Ma première ébauche ne mène décidément à rien. On dit souvent qu'un premier film ou un premier livre, a une part autobiographique. _Je n'ai jamais rien écrit sur moi. _Ca serait comme se foutre à poils.

_Pourtant, mon parcours avait été atypique. Surtout mon mariage. _Ma séparation, elle, est juste pathétique. _Mais c'est une histoire d'amour, et comme toutes les histoires d'amour, ça se finit mal… _

J'attrapais mon stylo et ébauchais des lignes directrices. Amour. Passion. Coup de foudre. Folie. Exclusivité sentimentale. _Ca, c'est le « positif » on va dire. _Egoïsme. Secret. Dynamisme. Souffrance. Mensonges. Enfermement. Repli sur soi. Sale caractère. _Les points négatifs. _

Alice et moi.

Quand on y pense, on aurait de quoi faire un film sur cette putain de vie. Deux jeunes gens qui se rejoignent par ambition, deviennent fous l'un de l'autre. Le rêve de la première se brise, le second, lui, continue d'avancer. Arrive dans l'équation une troisième personne… _comme la touche réactualiser sur un ordinateur, qui remet les pendules à l'heure… _La première devient bonne à lier, le deuxième s'éloigne avec la troisième. Un mariage, un abandon devant l'autel. Une fuite à Vegas et un mariage épique. Trois ans de bonheur, et la chute parce que le deuxième n'écoute plus la troisième, tout comme il n'a plus su écouter la première.

_Ce type est vraiment un gros connard._

Les lignes jaillissaient. J'attrapais mon PC portable, lançais internet tout en tapant une ébauche stupide. _On dit qu'écrire, c'est comme du théâtre… on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre le truc de la jalousie tant qu'on ne l'a pas éprouvé soi-même… _Je surfais sur un site consacré au cinéma quand mon nom dans une nouvelle attira mon attention dans la catégorie « Derrière la caméra ».

« Jasper Cullen séparé de la costumière Alice Cullen. »

_Oh les fumiers ! _

Je cliquais sur le lien. L'article était bref, et montrait une photo d'Alice et moi à une avant-première, avec un éclair entre nous deux.

_**« Le scénariste-producteur-acteur Jasper Cullen, bientôt à l'affiche avec le film Vieux Sentiments dans lequel il tient le rôle principal pourra bientôt dire que son histoire avec Alice Cullen est aussi une affaire de vieux sentiments. Son épouse, qui joue le rôle de sa fille dont il a perdu la trace dans ce long métrage, a été aperçue à Port Angeles, leur ville natale, aux bras d'un autre homme. Quid d'un des couples les plus dingues du milieu ? Seront-ils présents à l'avant-première cet été à Los Angeles pour la promotion de ce film ? Aucun des deux partis n'a fait de communiqué. »**_

_PUTAIN MAIS JVAIS LEUR EN COLLER DES COMMUNIQUES MOI ! _

Un autre homme. Dans leur ville natale. _Un autre homme. _

Merde.

J'éteignais l'ordinateur à toute vitesse, attrapais mon blouson et mes clés.

- Tu t'en vas Jasper ?

Je claquais la porte et démarrais, direction le domicile des Swan. _Elle peut pas me faire ça ! Pas sans discuter, ni accepter que je rampe à ses pieds. ELLE NE PEUT PAS ! _Je me garais dans l'allée en quatrième vitesse et toquais avec force à la porte. Renée m'ouvrit.

- Ah… Jasper…

- Où est Alice ?

- Elle est sortie !

_Elle ment ! _

- Laissez-moi lui parler !

- Elle est sortie je te dis !

- ALICE !

Renée se reculait.

- Tu peux entrer et fouiller toute la maison, Alice n'est pas ici !

_Bon… ok… tu te calmes… Essaie de te contrôler… Ne pas être agressif. _

- Vous savez où elle est allée ?

- En ville je crois…

- Avec qui ?

- Toute seule… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jasper ?

J'inspirais.

- Il se passe que sur internet, une rumeur circule sur notre séparation et sur le fait qu'elle se serait déjà trouvée quelqu'un… Alors s'il vous plaît, dites-moi où elle est ! J'peux pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Pas tant qu'elle ne m'a pas dit en me regardant dans les yeux qu'elle n'est plus heureuse avec moi… J'peux pas…

Renée soupirait.

- Jasper, assis-toi s'il te plaît…

- Faut que je la vois…

- Assis-toi !

Sa voix avait claqué, sèche. Je prenais place face à elle dans la cuisine.

- Alice traverse une période difficile… Elle n'est pas heureuse de votre séparation, et je suis certaine que ces ragots sont faux. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à te revoir actuellement… Ca lui a fait beaucoup de mal… et elle a changé…

_Changé ? Mon Alice… changée ? _

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est un peu agressive en ce moment… On ne peut plus lui dire grand-chose…

- Je veux seulement lui parler… Lui dire que… que je veux qu'elle revienne, parce que je ne suis rien sans elle…

Renée opinait et pressait ma main.

- Je lui dirai que tu es passé… Laisse-lui du temps, elle est jeune et impulsive… Mais je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime… Cette prétendue grossesse l'a épuisée nerveusement et physiquement, et votre séparation a aussi été un gros coup…

- C'est elle qui est partie !

_Elle qui ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de me calmer et de tenter de discuter à l'amiable… _

- Vous avez des tords, l'un comme l'autre. Ca ne se réparera pas… Alice a souffert, et souffre encore… Elle s'assomme de cachets pour pouvoir fermer l'œil deux petites heures par nuit… Ca laisse des séquelles, Jasper…

Je me levais et elle me raccompagnait à l'entrée.

- Elle reviendra vers toi, mais ne lui force pas la main…

Je rejoignais mon véhicule. _Combien de temps cette torture va durer ? Je voulais juste la voir… Et ce type… Est-ce que c'est vrai ? C'est p'tètre simplement Edward qui a dû être vu en sa compagnie et immédiatement, hop… _

Oui. C'est sûrement ça. On nous avait déjà fait le plan. J'étais sorti me balader avec Bella, un paparazzi nous avait attrapé en photo et le lendemain, la presse en faisait les choux gras.

Je me garais au centre commercial pour prendre un café. _En fait, rester enfermé chez mes parents me rendait dingue… enfin plus que d'habitude. _Je m'asseyais à une table et commandais deux cafés noir sans lait sans sucre. Il y avait quelques personnes, dont plusieurs me regardaient, dont deux glousseuses qui étaient autour d'un de ces sales magasines sur les gens connus. Elles me fixaient.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

Elles rougissaient et retournaient à leur torchon. _J'm'en ferai bien du PQ avec, tiens ! _Mais quand je levais la tête, j'aperçus deux silhouettes au fond du bar et mon ventre se tordait, à m'en faire vomir.

Alice.

Et un grand brun.

_Tous les deux. _

Il la regardait, un léger sourire sur le visage, et elle, affublée d'un jogging et d'un pull à manches longues, parlait, la tête appuyée sur son bras, son doigt faisant des cercles sur la table. Elle avait les yeux cernés, et son apparence n'était pas vraiment la sienne. _Négligée. _

Tout en moi menaçait d'exploser. Et l'envie de tuer me reprenait. _Je pourrais attraper la table et l'éclater sur la gueule de ce gros connard ! _Bon. Restons calmes. Elle le connaît peut-être depuis longtemps, un ami de lycée ou j'sais pas qui…

_MAIS NON PUTAIN ! J'CONNAIS TOUS SES AMIS ! _

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers leur table.

- Alice ! J'peux te parler ?

- Jasper… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On peut parler ?

Elle soupirait, jetait un œil au type en face, et reportait son attention sur son sirop.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

_Mais putain ! _

- Mais si ça en est une ! On peut pas rester comme ça ! Ca fait deux semaines Alice ! Viens avec moi ! S'il te plaît…

- J'ai besoin de temps…

- Alice !

Le type se levait.

- Vous êtes sourd ? Foutez-lui la paix !

_Pardon ?_

- Non mais heh ! T'es qui toi ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Par contre, vous, vu votre caractère et façon Monsieur-Je-sais-tout, vous devez être Jasper, son tortionnaire !

_SON QUOI ?_

- TU VAS LA FERMER OUAIS ?

Je le bousculais. Mais immédiatement, Alice m'agrippait le bras.

- JASPER ARRETE ! LAISSE ALEC !

Elle s'interposait entre nous mais lui restait impassible. _Presque trop calme._

- ARRETEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER !

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Je ne me disputerai pas… il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que je rentre dans son jeu… Se disputer est un acte puéril, Alice. Je ne peux m'y abaisser…

_Connard ! _

- Je te trouve bien trop calme toi !

- JASPER !  
Elle se tournait vers moi et me poussait, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Fous-moi la paix ! Tu m'entends ?

Une larme roulait sur sa joue. _Alice… _

- On peut pas se quitter comme ça, Alice ! Je t'aime ! Et je sais que tu m'aimes encore ! Il faut qu'on parle…

Un sanglot bruyant lui échappait.

- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on parle, alors que tu t'es encore montré en spectacle comme un gamin qui n'a besoin que d'une seule chose, qu'on lui porte attention ? Tu es égoïste, jaloux et exclusif… et moi j'étouffe… Va-t'en s'il te plaît… Va-t'en…

C'était comme si mon cœur éclatait, et que les morceaux coulaient au rythme de ses pleurs. _Je lui ai fait trop de mal… _

_Fin de la partie… _

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

- Bella ? Accélère, on va être en retard…

Elle était aux toilettes et on avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de son collège, puis plus tard, avec un médecin pour un rendez-vous de routine pour elle et le bébé. _Elle a droit à ce foutu congé maternité, elle l'aura ! Merde ! _

C'est marrant, depuis que je me suis battu avec Marcus il y a trois ans, je me sentais plus enclin à faire la guerre. _Bon, j'suis pas un gros violent et je préfère la négociation. Mais voilà. Ca me fait moins peur… _

- Bella ! Dépêche-toi !

Surtout qu'après, j'espérais revenir pour avancer encore davantage la peinture dans la chambre du bébé. On avait choisi une couleur neutre, vert pâle et j'avais fini d'arracher le papier peint précédent et j'avais commencé à faire un mur. Je voulais profiter de ma semaine de congés pour l'avancer au plus possible.

- Bella !

Peu de temps après, alors que j'enfilais mon blouson, j'entendis la chasse d'eau.

- J'ai cru que t'étais tombée dans la cuvette à force de t'attendre… Bella ?

Elle était pâle, une main posée sur son ventre. Elle tremblait.

- Bella, ça va ?

Elle relevait la tête vers moi.

- Edward…

- Quoi ?

_Merde ! _Mon cœur s'accélérait en la sentant trembler dans mes bras.

- Je saigne…

- Quoi ?

Elle fermait les yeux et une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- J'ai des saignements… et c'est pas normal… Y en a trop… autant que mes règles… C'est pas normal…

_Oh putain ! _Elle éclatait en sanglots.

- J'ai des crampes… comme des contractions… C'est pas normal…

Ma gorge se nouait.

- On va aller à l'hôpital tout de suite !

Elle opinait. Je l'aidais tant bien que mal à rejoindre la voiture et me garais devant les urgences en un temps record. Bella ne cessait de pleurer et de grimacer, se tenant le ventre. La secrétaire riait avec une collègue.

- S'il vous plaît…

- Encore de futurs parents qui paniquent et viennent à l'hôpital pour être rassurés ?

- Ma femme saigne abondamment et elle a des crampes ! Elle va approcher de son quatrième mois… J'ai pas fait médecine mais…

_Mais… je m'interdisais de dire la suite._

_Pas ce bébé…_

_Pas mon bébé… _

Immédiatement, la secrétaire se levait, apparaissait de l'autre côté avec un fauteuil roulant et fit asseoir Bella.

- Je vous emmène tout de suite auprès du médecin !

Elle nous fit patienter longtemps. Trop longtemps. Bella se tenait son ventre arrondi et je posais ma main dessus.

- Ca va aller Bella… Ils vont te prendre en charge et s'occuper de toi…

Je caressais ses joues pleines de larmes.

- Pardon Edward…

- Pourquoi tu me demandes pardon ?

- J'ai… j'avais quelques crampes… j'ai attendu…

Elle éclatait en sanglots, comme si elle sentait. _Ou savait déjà que ce n'était pas bon. _Je la prenais dans mes bras, tentant de masquer mes larmes.

_Ca va aller… On est aux urgences… Ils vont s'occuper d'elle… Peut-être qu'elle devra être prudente, passer sa grossesse allongée… Mais ils l'aideront et j'aurai mon bébé… On verra notre bébé… C'est pas possible autrement… Pas possible…_

Deux infirmières vinrent chercher Bella. Je me levais pour la suivre.

- Restez ici Monsieur…

- Quoi ? Mais non !

Bella peinait à me lâcher la main.

- Madame, il faut avancer…

Impuissant, je la regardais s'éloigner. _Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller avec elle ? POURQUOI ?_ Les secondes semblaient s'arrêter, se succédant péniblement. Fou de rage, et fou d'angoisse, j'attendis plus de trente minutes avant de craquer. J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro de Carlisle.

_- Edward ?_

- Carlisle ! Bella…

_- Quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

- Je sais pas… Elle saigne… On est aux urgences… elle saigne, elle a des crampes et…

_- Quoi ? Edward… Calme-toi… Dis-moi… Elle saigne… beaucoup ?_

- Elle a dit que ça faisait comme ses règles… autant… Ils l'ont emmené Carlisle…Dites-moi que c'est normal…

_- Edward…_

Mais l'infirmière qui était venue chercher Bella vint me rejoindre. Elle avait un regard désolé.

_Non… non ! _

- On vient de faire passer une échographie à votre épouse… Le cœur du bébé ne bat plus… Je suis désolée…

_Non… Pas mon bébé ! _

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Nous quittions le bar, après l'altercation. _Jasper ne comprend rien… Il croit qu'il peut débarquer et me supplier… Je voulais qu'il le fasse, mais pas de cette façon. Pas avec cette jalousie… _

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas aussi simple qu'Alec ? Lui, au moins, il m'écoute. Je l'avais rappelé parce que… parce que je sais pas… Il était le seul à m'avoir proposée de m'écouter… _Charlie s'énervait, et Renée était toujours sur mon dos. Aucun ne tentait vraiment de m'entendre… _

Alec se garait devant chez moi.

- Je suis désolée…

- Je comprends pourquoi tu souhaites t'éloigner de lui… Cet homme s'apparente au diable…

_Au diable ? Il n'exagère pas un peu ? _J'eus un petit rire mais il me foudroyait du regard.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel je plaisante, Alice… Le diable peut prendre beaucoup de formes, et ton ex-époux ne se contrôle pas. Il n'a aucune retenue. Il te veut sous sa coupe, sans se préoccuper de toi…

- Ce n'est pas non plus…

- Alice ! J'ai surmonté ma déception sentimentale en me disant que mon amie n'était plus fréquentable. Si tu souhaites y arriver, il faut te montrer ferme ! Sinon, ton avenir ne sera que douleur… Tu dois avoir la foi pour t'en sortir… Tout le monde te le dira… C'est la façon la plus fiable de t'en sortir…

_Etre ferme… Ai-je jamais su tenir tête à Jasper ? _Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de faire au bar, comme si je lui appartenais.

- J'aimerais que tu rencontres mes amis, Alice… On est un petit groupe, on s'entend tous très bien ! Et on a tous un point commun : on a tous été largués, et on s'en est tous sortis…

Il me souriait. _Il n'a pas tord… _

Jasper n'a pas à se conduire comme il l'a fait… On dirait que je lui appartiens, et que je ne peux rien faire sans lui demander son accord, même séparés.

_Et moi, je veux juste respirer… _

J'attrapais mes deux poches de shopping. _Je m'étais ruinée pour le bébé de Bella ! J'avais acheté des tas de bodys, de pyjamas, des chaussures, des peluches, des sucettes, des bavoirs et même un paquet de couches ! _

J'envie Bella, énormément. Mais elle me fait marraine, alors c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire. _Je m'occuperai de ce bébé comme s'il était le mien ! En plus, un bébé de mon meilleur ami… Ce grand dadet d'Edward ! _

Je voulus ouvrir la portière mais Alec, en gentleman, le fit à ma place.

- Merci…

Il me souriait.

- Alors, t'es d'accord ?

- Pour ?

- Venir rencontrer mes amis… On pourrait sortir un soir…

- Pourquoi pas ?

_Il est temps que je décide par moi-même, et pas parce que Jasper veut ou ne veut pas. _

- Je te rappellerai…

- Merci pour tout, Alec… Pour l'écoute… et désolée pour Jasper…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Alice… Je sais que Dieu s'occupera de son cas tôt ou tard…

_Ouais… m'enfin… bon, s'il est croyant… Y a pas de mal à ça… _

- Salut…

Je rentrais dans la maison, mes mains pleines. Elisabeth et Renée papotaient dans le salon.

- Ah, te voilà Alice !

- Oui, désolée… j'ai été longue… mais j'ai croisé Jasper…

_Je ne lui parlerai pas d'Alec… Pas encore… Elle cherche des excuses à Jasper, alors lui parler d'Alec…_

- Ca n'a pas été trop dur ?

La colère remontait en moi, à la simple évocation de mon ex-mari.

- Il est toujours aussi égoïste…

Ma mère soupirait.

- As-tu au moins essayé de l'écouter une fois ?

- Quoi ? Maintenant faut que je l'écoute ? Il a essayé de m'écouter une fois lui aussi ? Non, non, non et non !

On toquait à la porte et ma mère se levait pour ouvrir.

Esmé, Carlisle, Karlyne… _et Jasper… _

Et Esmé pleurait. Carlisle n'en était pas loin. Jasper avait le visage fermé. Elisabeth se levait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il s'est passé un malheur…

Esmé tombait dans les bras de la mère d'Edward.

- Bella a perdu son bébé…

_Quoi ? _

_Non ! _

Elisabeth hurla.

- QUOI ?

Carlisle s'approchait.

- Elle a fait une fausse couche… Edward m'a appelé, paniqué… Bella saignait… L'échographie a montré que le cœur du bébé ne battait plus… On part tout de suite pour Los Angeles…

_Pas le bébé. Pas ce bébé là non plus… _Tous les bébés, ou « faux-bébés » partaient.

_Edward et Bella ont perdu mon filleul… _

Le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. _Tous ces achats… ces bodys que ce bébé ne mettra pas… _

Il n'y aura pas de bébé.

Esmé et Elisabeth pleuraient, Renée tentait de les réconforter. Je m'approchais de Carlisle, sentant ma gorge se nouer. Je constatais que le médecin avait les yeux baignés de larmes. Sans que je ne comprenne, il m'attira contre lui. Je laissais rouler alors la douleur qui m'oppressait la gorge et faisait serrer violemment mon cœur.

_Il n'y a plus de bébé…_

Jasper nous observait, un peu en retrait, Karlyne dans ses bras, le visage fermé.

- Emmett et Rose sont au courant ?

Carlisle opinait et s'essuyait les joues.

- Ils sont allés déposer les jumelles chez la baby-sitter et leur avion a sûrement déjà décollé… On part dans 2h30… on voulait vous prévenir…

J'acquiesçais. _Pas de bébé… dans quel état allaient-ils être, eux qui se faisaient une joie ? _

Dans le fond, je savais leur déception… même si je n'avais pas été enceinte… je comprenais…

Elisabeth semblait en proie à une véritable crise et Carlisle allait auprès d'elle. Karlyne semblait triste.

- Pourquoi tout le monde pleure ?

Jasper caressait sa joue. _Il pourrait être un si bon père pourtant… il est tellement beau… et… non ! _

- Parce que Bella a perdu son bébé…

- Elle va pas l'avoir ? Jamais, jamais ?

Jasper fit « non » dans un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux et disparaissait trop vite. Mes larmes roulèrent. Il me fixait.

- Ca va Alice ?

- Comment veux-tu que ça aille ?

J'attrapais Karlyne dans mes bras.

- Allez viens là ma puce…

- Mais je voulais voir le bébé de Bella moi…

Je caressais son petit dos.

- Je sais ma chérie… Tout le monde le voulait…

Sur le canapé, Elisabeth et Esmé pleuraient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Le téléphone de Jasper sonnait. Il décrochait.

- Ouais Emmett ?

Il quittait la maison pour parler dehors.

_J'aurais aimé qu'il brave tout… qu'il nous serre dans ses bras… _Ou fasse semblant de compatir à l'instant…

Alec a raison. Sur presque toute la ligne.


	21. Chapter 21 : Le coeur ne bat plus

**B'soir/jour tout le monde !**

**Voilà le chapitre 21. La présence d'Alec dans le précédent a éveillé bien des soupçons dans vos avis... soupçons qui seront peut-être confirmés ou pas ^^ **

**La fausse couche de Bella était pressentie par un grand nombre d'entre vous. Maintenant, ils vont devoir se relever l'un comme l'autre. Mais rien n'est facile...**

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup, vous êtes supers avec moi, sincèrement ! J'ose espérer que vous prenez du plaisir dans votre lecture. J'en prends beaucoup à écrire cette histoire, je connais bien ces personnages et je les aime tous énormément. **

**Je remercie ma bêta Marine, pour sa correction =) **

**Je vous embrasse, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'un bon mercredi. **

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 21 : Le coeur ne bat plus...**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

_« - Le cœur du bébé ne bat plus Mrs Masen… _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je suis désolé, Mrs Masen… On va vérifier que… »_

Je m'étais arrêtée à cette information. Le cœur du bébé ne battait plus. _Mon bébé est mort… Je porte un enfant mort… _J'ai saigné, j'ai eu des crampes, je ne me suis pas affolée davantage… _Et mon bébé est mort… _

J'ignorais pourquoi je me retrouvais dans le lit de cette chambre d'hôpital. Mais après tout, là où ailleurs qu'importe…

_Mon bébé est mort… _

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Bella était totalement inerte depuis de longues heures. Elle n'avait plus prononcé une parole. Les médecins m'avaient expliqué qu'ils allaient lui effectuer une sorte de curetage pour retirer définitivement ce qu'il restait du bébé en elle…

Elle avait été placé dans une chambre, et semblait totalement… _vide… Et ça me tord les boyaux… _J'ai fait un aller-retour jusqu'à la maison pour aller chercher les informations médicales que nous n'avions pas amené dans la précipitation.

_Je n'ai plus de bébé. Je ne vais plus être papa… _

En passant devant la porte du bureau entrouvert que nous étions en train de retaper, j'aperçus les pots de peinture. Et le pinceau. _J'ai retapé cet endroit partiellement… pour rien… _

Je n'aurais pas de bébé cet été.

_Pas._

_De._

_Bébé._

J'inspirais fortement.

- Votre épouse a été placée chambre 312.

- Merci…

Je la retrouvais effectivement dans cette chambre, allongée dans les draps blancs et le décor aseptisé, la tête tournée la droite, une main sur son ventre. _Elle a perdu un bébé… notre bébé… Elle n'y est pour rien… mais nous n'aurons pas ce bébé… _

- Bella…

Elle ne bougeait pas, respirant tout juste. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit et prenais sa main. _Comment aborder ça ? Comment… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _Je caressais son visage et lissais ses cheveux vers l'arrière, tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne.

- Ca va aller, Bella…

Mon épouse ne répondait pas. Si ses cils ne battaient pas, je me serai affolé. _Elle est en état de choc… permanent… _

- J'ai prévenu nos familles… Ca va aller… Ton père va arriver… ta mère aussi… On ne sera pas tous seuls…

Elle fermait les yeux et une larme roulait sur sa joue. _Tout mais pas ça… _Je réfrénais avec beaucoup de mal la boule dans ma gorge qui augmentait à chaque seconde.

- Bella… Dis-moi… ce que tu ressens…

Je caressais sa peau, effaçant une larme, et soudain ce fut un flot de sanglots qui roulèrent de ses yeux. Je me levais pour tenter de l'étreindre.

- Bella !

- Je porte un bébé mort, Edward…

- Bella… je t'en prie…

Une goutte brulante et translucide me lacérait la peau.

- J'ai tué notre bébé…

_Non ! Elle n'y est pour rien…_

- Bella… Bella écoute-moi… c'est fini… Tu n'as tué personne… Tu n'es pas responsable… Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable, tu m'entends ?

Je tentais de la réconforter mais elle se débattait dans mes bras, comme en proie à une véritable crise.

- Non ! Laisse-moi !

Je la maîtrisais alors qu'elle serrait fermement ses paupières.

- Bella… Ecoute-moi… Regarde-moi… Tu n'as pas tué ce bébé…

- Arrête Edward !

- Bella ! Non ! J'arrêterai pas ! Tu n'as pas tué ce bébé !

Elle se mettait à pleurer de plus belle.

- J'ai tué ton fils !

Je tentais de ravaler ma fierté, et mes belles paroles.

_Bella a mal… Et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour réparer ça… _

Le médecin arriva rapidement dans la chambre, trouvant mon épouse en pleine crise.

- On va vous enlever ce qu'il reste… Ce que vous avez dans le ventre ne ressemble pas au bébé… Il faut vous calmer…

Elle se mettait à pleurer de plus belle et le docteur se tournait vers moi.

- C'est le choc… Nous allons tout préparer et on procèdera au curetage… Ca ira…

- D'accord… Est-ce qu'il y a des risques de…

- Ils sont extrêmement minimes… Nous procédons à cette intervention pratiquement quotidiennement. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Masen… Vous allez me suivre, elle n'est pas en état de signer les papiers…

- Bien sûr…

Il quittait la chambre et je m'approchais de Bella qui était agitée de spasmes.

- Bella… je vais signer des papiers… Je te promets que je reviens vite…

Elle fermait les yeux.

- Laisse-moi…

_Laisse-moi… elle a peut-être besoin de temps…_

J'embrassais sa tempe et entendais son gémissement étouffé. Je quittais la chambre, tentant de ravaler les larmes qui me menaçaient, mais sans grand succès. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de cogiter sur cette disparition.

_Mais maintenant, tout semblait clair… et tout était très clair…_

_Je ne serai pas papa cet été… _

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

La journée avait décidément pris une sale tournure. Définitivement.

_Bella et Edward n'auront pas leur bébé… _C'était comme si une malédiction s'était jetée sur notre famille. D'un coup.

_Et franchement, je sais même plus trop quoi en penser… _

Voir Elisabeth et Esmé pleurer, silencieusement dans cet avion, avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Ces deux femmes, ces deux mères, unies dans un même chagrin… _C'est terrible… _Carlisle et Eric n'en menaient pas larges non plus et ce trajet qui allait à peine durer trois heures, semblerait soudainement s'étirer…

_Sans compter Alice, à mes côtés… _

Nous avions pris Karlyne entre nous. Elle ne voulait ni aller contre le hublot, ni contre l'allée. Alors, nous nous étions installés moi au bord de l'allée, elle au milieu et Alice contre la petite fenêtre. _Alors que j'aurais pu lui parler… tenter un truc… ou j'sais pas… _Non. Elle était omnibulée par le décor sous ses pieds.

_Quand on prend l'avion tous les deux, elle s'émerveille toujours des nuages, comme une enfant… son visage pétillant et souriant… _

Et là, rien.

Pas une once de bonheur, ni une quelconque manifestation de plaisir. Rien.

_Où es-tu, Alice ? _

Karlyne caressait les cheveux de sa poupée entre nous, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

- On arrive dans longtemps, Jasper ?

- D'ici 1h30…

Elle soupirait.

- C'est trop long…

- Je sais… Joue avec ta poupée un peu…

Elle l'approchait de son torse.

- Elle s'ennuie ma poupée, et moi aussi !

- Shhh… Karlyne…

- En plus, Emma et Shanna elles viennent même pas…

_Et j'aurais préféré que Karlyne ne vienne pas non plus ! _

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que les enfants doivent voir ça…

Je remarquais qu'Alice nous regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Bella sera très triste, qu'elle va sûrement beaucoup pleurer et que ça va faire de la peine à tout le monde… Tu comprends ?

Elle reportait son attention sur sa poupée.

- Vouais… Mais c'est triste quand même…

- Je sais…

Je reportais mon attention sur mes parents. Carlisle et Eric discutaient à voix basse et je crus entendre diverses hypothèses sur les raisons de la fausse couche de la tomate.

_A quoi ça sert de vouloir justifier cette fausse couche ? Elle a perdu son bébé et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille savoir le pourquoi du comment… A sa place, je voudrais juste la paix… _

Un peu comme quand j'ai perdu Alice…

Karlyne se tournait vers Alice.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu parles pas aujourd'hui ?

Ma femme et moi échangions un bref regard, qu'elle détourna aussitôt.

- Parce que je me sens un peu malheureuse…

- Ah… Je croyais que c'était parce que tu veux plus voir mon frère aussi…

_Pardon ? _

Alice me regardait et reportait son attention sur la petite.

- Non… Même si oui, on ne se parle plus trop avec ton frère, c'est surtout parce que Bella est triste que je me sens triste…

_Autrement dit, le mari et la situation, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on tentera de tout réconcilier… _Karlyne se tournait vers moi.

- Ah… Et toi c'est pareil ?

- De ?

- Ben que tu parles pas ? C'est parce que t'es triste pour Bella ou que t'as pas envie de parler parce que Alice elle est là ?

A ma gauche, Carlisle tournait la tête vers moi.

- Hé ! Mistouflette !

- J'suis pas une mistouflette !

- Tu n'embêtes pas Jasper et Alice, ok ?

- Mais non je les embête pas, papa !

- Bon…

Elle se tut durant quelques secondes et de nouveau, se tournait vers Alice.

- Mais… je comprends pas trop… quand t'as un amoureux ben tu lui parles, pas vrai ?

Alice l'observait, un brin étonnée.

- Oui…

- Alors pourquoi tu parles pas à mon frère ? C'est bien ton amoureux, avant tu lui faisais toujours des bisous et des câlins et que même des fois Emmett il disait que fallait pas aller dans votre chambre à la maison… Alors pourquoi maintenant c'est plus pareil ?

_Putain… A quatre ans, elle te pose LA question… _

Alice soupirait.

- Demande à ton frère…

_Et allez ! _

- Pourquoi c'est plus pareil, Jasper ?

- Parce qu'Alice et moi, on a des problèmes à régler…

- Ah…

Elle se retournait vers Alice.

- T'as entendu ? C'est parce que vous avez des problèmes à régler…

Alice me foudroyait du regard.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ais des problèmes à régler, ici…

_Putain non mais JE REVE ! _Je me levais.

- Ne mêle pas Karlyne à ça, Alice !

Elle levait les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Je ne fais que répondre à ses questions !

- J'crois que non !

Ma petite sœur me regardait.

- T'es fâché Jasper ?

- Pas contre toi…  
J'ébouriffais ses cheveux et me dirigeais vers les toilettes.

_A défaut de pouvoir aller faire un tour quelque part quoi… _

L'avion se posait finalement sans encombres. Sans attendre davantage, nous prenions des taxis direction l'hôpital. Edward avait appelé Carlisle entre temps, pour l'informer d'une petite opération de curetage sous anesthésie de ma sœur.

_J'espère juste qu'elle va bien…_

A la clinique, nous retrouvâmes Edward dans un couloir, assis sur une chaise, le visage caché dans ses paumes. Elisabeth se remit à pleurer en le voyant et se précipitait sur lui.

- Edward !

Il se laissait étreindre et elle le câlinait comme s'il avait cinq ans.

- Je suis tellement désolée mon chéri…

Il opinait, sans rien ajouter. _On dirait que quelqu'un est mort, mais en fait, même si ce bébé n'était pas là, c'est bien ce qui s'était passé : il est mort. _

- Comment va Bella ?

Edward reniflait et Esmé vint l'étreindre.

- Elle est en opération… c'est sous anesthésie générale… Ca va faire une demi-heure…

Eric consultait sa montre.

- Elle devrait bientôt remonter alors…

Edward se levait et enlaçait un bref instant son beau-père. Puis, il s'approchait de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci d'être venu…

- C'est normal…

_Il a l'air d'en avoir gros sur la patate… _

**..**

Deux infirmières s'approchèrent environ dix minutes plus tard.

- Ca a été ?

- Très bien... Elle est en salle de réveil Mr Masen... on la remonte bientôt...

- Merci...

Esmé se mouchait discrètement et Carlisle la gardait contre lui. Nous vîmes ma soeur remonter, un peu dans le cirage. _Elle semblait si blanche et sans entrain... _Esmé se précipitait sur elle.

- Bella... Ma puce...

- Maman...

Bella se remit à pleurer. Les médecins entraînèrent Bella dans la chambre et mes parents y entrèrent immédiatement.

_J'peux pas voir ma soeur comme ça... Pas elle ! _

Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient partis trouver un hôtel.

- On peut la voir ?

Edward se raclait la gorge.

- Esmé et Carlisle sont déjà rentrés...

Rosalie s'approchait et étreignit Edward.

- Ca va aller...

Il opinait. _Il a perdu lui aussi son bébé... _

_Comment est-ce que tu peux te sentir dans ces moments-là ? _

- Comme on peut pas tous rentrer, j'crois que j'vais aller chez moi un peu, préparer les chambres pour les parents...

- Ok...

La petite Karlyne était dans les bras d'Eric. Alice, elle, était assise sur une chaise, sanglotant doucement.

- Karlyne, tu veux venir avec moi ?

- On va où ?

- Chez moi...

- Oh oui j'ai faim !

- Ok ça marche...

Je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Elisabeth, Eric... Vous aurez qu'à venir dormir à la maison, y a deux chambres...

- Merci Jasper...

- Pas de quoi...

Et que ferait Alice ? Elle allait dormir où ? _Après tout, c'est chez elle aussi..._

- Alice... est-ce que tu veux...

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux...

Elle me regardait, et je ne savais quoi lire dans ses yeux. _Envie ? Regret ? Haine ?_

- C'est chez toi... Tu peux venir aussi...

- Ok... J'arriverai ce soir...

_Elle ne vient pas. Pas avec moi en tout cas._

- Ok...

_Je préférais voir Bella seul... pour lui dire de s'accrocher... _

Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je vais la retrouver, et c'est ça qui m'angoisse...

- J'vais te suivre, j'ai besoin d'une douche...

- Ca marche !

Emmett, Karlyne et moi rejoignions mon domicile, où je n'étais pas revenu depuis "le clash"...

Alors évidemment...

Emmett sifflait.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? T'as été cambriolé ou quoi ?

Je me penchais pour ramasser les débris du pot en terre cuite qui avait valsé dans mon élan de colère. _Comme mon portable, un cadre, et une lampe._

- C'est quoi ça ?  
Karlyne pointait du doigt les morceaux de mon téléphone.

- C'est rien, c'est mon téléphone...

- Oh bah dis donc il est cassé !

- Ouais, je sais...  
Emmett me fixait, comme s'il regardait un monstre.

- Ben quoi ?

- C'est toi qui a...

_Et bah oui ! C'est pas le chat qu'on n'a pas, tiens ! _

- Oui... Ca arrive... J'me suis foutu en rogne... Mais j'avais de quoi !

Emmett haussait les épaules.

- Bon, va te doucher, tu sens à trois kilomètres !

Karlyne s'approchait de moi.

- Jasper, j'ai envie de faire pipi !

- Et ben vas-y !

- Beh oui mais je sais pas où c'est !

- Comment ça tu sais pas où c'est ? Tu connais la maison !

- Oui mais en fait j'ai peur toute seule aussi…

- Allez file, j'te suis !

_Et me voilà de corvée pipi… Décidément, c'est VRAIMENT une drôle de journée…_

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Edward était toujours assis sur un fauteuil dans le couloir. Elisabeth et Eric étaient au chevet de ma belle-sœur, Elisabeth ayant demandé à pouvoir lui parler. Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis chez moi… _enfin chez nous… _et Rose les avait suivi peu de temps après pour retrouver Emmett.

Je m'asseyais près d'Edward et passais ma main sur ses épaules.

- Ca va ?

Il opinait, mais je le savais sans conviction.

- J'arrive pas à y croire…

_Que lui répondre ? _

- C'est dur…

Il acquiesçait, les yeux dans le vague, et une larme perla sur sa joue.

_Pas Edward ! Edward ne peut pas souffrir… _

- Edward…

Je l'attirais vers moi et contre mon cou, il éclata en sanglots, entraînant mes pleurs avec les siens.

- Shhh…

- J'ai même pas pu le voir à l'écho… j'étais pas là…

_J'avais eu sa place. J'avais vu son bébé. Son bébé qu'il ne verrait jamais._

- Je suis tellement désolée…

Il s'agrippait à moi et qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre que renforcer mon étreinte ?

- J'ai pas été là pour elle…

- Tout ira bien, Edward… vous aurez un bébé ! J'en suis sûre…

Je caressais ses cheveux et la porte s'ouvrit sur Elisabeth, qui avait les yeux baignés de pleurs. Eric la soutenait.

- Oh Edward !

Elle se jetait sur son fils pour l'accaparer et le serrer contre elle. Eric me regardait, désolé.

- Je peux aller la voir ?

Il opinait. J'entrais dans la petite chambre pour trouver mon amie avachie dans le lit blanc. _Elle avait récemment pleuré… elle avait encore le mouchoir dans ses mains. _

- Bella…

_C'est tellement étrange de regarder son ventre et de se dire qu'il n'y a plus de vie à l'intérieur… _Je m'approchais et attrapais sa main.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Son menton tremblait.

- Je sais pas… Tout le monde défile et pleure… et c'est comme si j'avais pas été foutue de garder ce bébé et de le protéger…

Elle se mit à pleurer et je l'attrapais dans mes bras.

- Ca ira, Bella… C'est normal… Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute... Je suis là pour vous deux…

Elle émit un petit gémissement.

- T'as ta vie…

- Je serai là, comme tu l'as été pour moi…

Je quittais tardivement l'hôpital, lorsqu'une infirmière me sortit de la chambre. Edward prit mon relai pour embrasser son épouse. Mais Bella lui demanda de rentrer chez eux. _Besoin d'être seule… _Edward m'invita à passer la nuit chez eux.

_Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, et encore moins de croiser Jasper même si aujourd'hui, les circonstances font que l'on doit s'oublier pour penser à notre famille… car il s'agissait de notre famille, et j'espérais que Jasper ait encore une quelconque envie d'aider sa sœur…_

Edward prit une longue douche et pendant ce temps, je rallumais mon téléphone. Sept appels manqués. Alec. _Nous avions prévu de nous voir aujourd'hui… pour discuter… mais je n'ai pas pu… _Je le rappelais.

_- Alice ? Enfin ! _

- Salut Alec… Désolée…

_- Où es-tu ? Je me suis inquiété !_

- Ma belle-sœur a fait une fausse-couche… Je suis rentrée à Los Angeles avec ma famille pour la voir.

_- Oh… Je suis désolé… C'est une chose terrible… mais si ce bébé n'est pas né, c'est qu'il n'en était pas la volonté de dieu…_

- Ouais… enfin c'est pas ça qui va les consoler…

_- Je comprends… comment te sens-tu ?_

Je soupirais.

- Honnêtement ?

_- Bien sûr ! Je suis à ton écoute…_

- Mal… J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi… d'abord Jasper… ensuite Bella… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer d'autre, Alec ?

_- Je suis là, Alice ! Tout se passera bien ! Je t'aiderai à ce que ça aille mieux ! _

Son discours me rassurait. Alec semblait vraiment me comprendre, et m'apprécier. Il savait m'écouter… _Je me sentais libre auprès de lui. _

- Désolée de t'embêter avec ça…

_- Je suis là pour ça… Tu sais, si je ne m'étais pas confié à un moment donné à mes amis, je ne m'en serai pas sorti…_

- Merci Alec…

_- Je t'en prie… N'oublie pas que nous sommes tous là les uns pour les autres… pour t'aider à trouver une vie meilleure ! _

- Ouais… merci pour tout…

Je raccrochais, et Edward réapparut en pyjama, les cheveux mouillés. Il s'affalait à mes côtés, Enso venant poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il le gratouillait sans entrain.

- Merci d'être venu… J'me sentais pas de rester tout seul…

- Tu as été là pour moi il y a trois semaines… Je suis là aussi…

Il opinait, et posait sa tête contre mon épaule. Cette nuit-là, nous ne dormions pas plus l'un que l'autre. Mais nous étions tous les deux, et même si le silence était de rigueur, la compagnie de l'autre agissait sur toutes les plaies.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Je m'étais levé tôt, pour aller voir Bella et être seul avec elle. _J'pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de son grand-frère… _A la maison, tout le monde avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Esmé et Carlisle dans notre chambre, Elisabeth et Eric dans la chambre d'amis et Karlyne sur le canapé.

_Moi, je n'ai pas dormi mais qu'importe. _

Alice n'était pas venue. _Partie avec Edward, sûrement ! _J'avais attendu, espérant que cet événement nous laisserait peut-être l'occasion de nous rapprocher… _du moins de parler… _Mais non. Je savais pertinemment que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas. Et honnêtement, face à la peine de ma sœur, je me disais que cette dispute était stérile. Que si aucun de nous deux n'attrapait l'autre pour discuter, rien ne se résoudrait jamais.

On peut tout perdre, à chaque seconde. C'est juste la vie.

_Tout perdre, y compris les gens qu'on aime. Et je refuse de perdre Alice ! _

J'espérais pouvoir la voir aujourd'hui. Lui dire que quoi qu'elle fasse, je serai d'accord avec elle. La serrer dans mes bras et lui dire qu'elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'attendais dans la voiture, avec mon cahier et mon stylo, que l'heure de visites soit autorisée.

_**« Maxime avance jusqu'à l'autel, apercevant le blanc trop blanc de la robe (retouche numérique pour rendre le blanc de la mariée agressif ). Les visages autour de lui deviennent flous et inamicaux (la caméra tremble légèrement). **_

_**Flash back sur les dernières semaines en compagnie de Mary, scènes sans dialogue.**_

_**Maxime arrive à l'autel, Sandy fronce les sourcils. Maxime se sent oppressé.**_

_**- Je ne peux pas faire ça… »**_

_J'avais du mal à écrire ce scénario, mais les idées se posaient toutes seules, et le ressenti aussi. _

Je voulais que le personnage de Maxime prenne totalement conscience de sa connerie, sans toutefois copier-coller ce qui s'était passé à mon mariage. Je relevais la tête, à la recherche d'une idée quand une grande silhouette masculine entrant dans l'hôpital attira mon attention.

_Ce type… Ce connard était avec Alice l'autre jour ! _

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Je quittais ma voiture, la fermais à clés et rentrais à mon tour. Je n'eus pas de mal à le repérer, à côté du distributeur dans un couloir désert.

_Mais c'est lui ! _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il relevait la tête vers moi.

- Oh ! Ce cher Mr Cullen !

- Joue pas au mariole avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne vous connais pas, monsieur ! Je n'ai pas à justifier mon emploi du temps ! Mais si ça vous intéresse tellement, sachez que je suis venu ici pour aider Alice !

_Putain ! Il me cherche ! _

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui ! Elle est dans une grande souffrance actuellement, et je lui apporte ce que vous n'avez pas !

_Non mais je rêve !_

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle, sérieux ? T'es qui toi, d'abord ?

- Alec, un ami !

- Un ami !

- Je vous demanderai d'ailleurs de laisser Alice tranquille ! Vous êtes la source la plus handicapante dans sa vie…

_Connard ! _Je l'empoignais par la veste et le poussais contre le mur.

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de p'tit con, j'sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu ne te mêles PAS de ça, c'est compris ?

Il me regardait, et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, Jasper ! J'ai appris à combattre le mal…

_Le mal… mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? Ce type n'a pas un discours normal ! C'est clair ! _

- Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois espèce de gland ! Tu laisses Alice, tu sors de nos vies, et tu ne te mêles pas de ce que je traverse avec ma femme !

- Sinon quoi ?

Il souriait toujours.

- Sinon je te promets que je vais t'éclater la gueule, te la taillader et te la filer en salade espèce de gros con !

- JASPER !

Je me retournais en entendant Alice.

- Alice…

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

- Ce type n'a rien à foutre là !

Elle s'avançait, sourcils froncés, furieuse.

- MAIS DE QUOI TU TE MELES TOI HEIN ? CA TE SUFFIT PAS DE M'AVOIR ETOUFFEE, IL FAUT EN PLUS QUE TU T'EN PRENNES A CEUX QUI ESSAIENT DE M'AIDER ? MERDE A LA FIN !

Elle s'approchait d'Alec et me fit face.

- CASSE-TOI JASPER ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !

_Qu…_

- TU TE TIRES D'ICI, ET TU ME FOUS LA PAIX !

- Alice…

- BARRES-TOI ! MAINTENANT !

_Alice… non ! _

Ses yeux furieux en disaient bien plus que tous les discours supplémentaires.

Alice ne veut plus me voir.

_Jamais…_

Elle se tournait vers Alec.

- Je suis désolée… Vraiment… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, il…

Alors, il la prit dans ses bras contre lui, caressant sa nuque.

- Je suis là pour toi Alice… Ce que ce dérangé peut faire ne m'atteint pas…

_Alice m'échappe. _

Définitivement.

Je tournais les talons, sentant une pluie de briques s'abattre sur mon estomac.

_Alice…_

Les images de ma femme dans les bras de ce crétin défilaient dans ma tête, sans cesse. J'arpentais les couloirs, guidé par la voix de ma femme qui martelait ce discours infernal. « Barre-toi… Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir… »

_Alice… Où est mon Alice ? _Ce n'est pas elle. Pas elle auprès de ce type…

J'entrais dans la chambre de ma sœur et la trouvais éveillée, appuyée contre l'oreiller. _Blanche et pâle. Fatiguée. _

Elle aussi a perdu quelqu'un…

Sans que je ne le prévoie, mon cœur se serrait trop violemment. Je m'approchais de Bella et observais ses yeux marron. _Elle me comprend, Bella… toujours… c'est ma sœur, et je pourrai tuer pour elle… _

Son menton se mit à trembler et je crois bien que mon visage ne fut que le reflet du sien quand les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Je l'attirais dans mes bras et écoutais ses sanglots et toute sa peine.

_Et les miens leur répondaient… _


	22. Chapter 22 : Ne pas les laisser seules

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Voilà rapido le chapitre 22, posté depuis les vacances ! Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages. Ce que vivent Edward et Bella n'est évidemment pas drôle, pas plus que la situation de Jasper et Alice... Bref, on nage dans le bonheur quoi lol.**_

_**Je remercie chacune d'entre vous pour tous vos petits messages laissés sur le chapitre précédent ! Vous êtes géniales avec moi ! Et je remercie aussi ma bêta Marine pour son boulot !**_

_**On m'a fait une petite remarque au sujet que j'évoquais beaucoup la religion (Dieu donc!) dans cette histoire et dans la première Jardin Secret, et de façon "obscure" dira-t-on. Je tiens à faire une petite précision : je n'ai absolument rien contre la religion, je crois moi-même en l'esprit de quelque chose de supérieur qui pourrait être symbolisé par Dieu. Je tenais à ce que ça soit clair : ce n'est pas une critique des croyants ! **_

_**Je vous souhaite donc un bon chapitre, toujours en compagnie de tout le monde et toujours en compagnie d'Alec =)**_

_**B'lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! **_

_**Tiffany**_

**Chapitre 22 : Ne pas les laisser seules**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth.**

Bella avait quitté l'hôpital et Edward nous ramenait chez eux. Ma belle-fille semblait si triste et vide…

_Comme si le malheur venait de s'abattre sur nous…_

Sans un mot, elle s'enferma dans la chambre. Edward soupirait et se laissait tomber sur le canapé. Je prenais place à ses côtés. _Il ne disait rien, mais je savais, et je sentais, que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

- Ca va aller mon chéri…

Il opinait, soufflait et laissait tomber son visage dans ses mains.

- Je sais pas quoi faire pour… pour l'aider ou…

Eric s'asseyait sur la table basse face à Edward.

- Elle va avoir besoin de temps… Elle avait fait cette échographie, elle a vu votre bébé… C'est comme s'il avait déjà été là pour elle, tu comprends ?

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils n'aient rien vu à l'écho ?

- Ca arrive… Tu sais, la première échographie est rarement très claire… La personne qui l'a prise en charge peut aussi avoir mal interprété les images devant elle… Ca peut arriver…

- Allez mon chéri ! Il ne faut pas te laisser aller ! Vous aurez d'autres enfants…

Edward se leva et partit ouvrir la grande baie vitrée pour sortir. Eric m'observait.

- Ca va être dur…

- Je sais… Je crois que je vais rester un peu ici, avec eux…

- Tu crois ?

J'opinais.

- Il ne faut pas les laisser tous seuls…

- D'accord… Comme tu veux… Je repartirai demain…

J'acquiesçais. Et observais mon fils appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon.

_Cet enfant n'était pas prévu au début. Il était arrivé et finalement, Bella et mon grand garçon s'étaient fait à cette idée, à celle magnifique de devenir parents. _

Ils avaient fait avec leurs angoisses, leur joie, et leurs moyens. Au final, ce bébé n'arrivera jamais. _Celui-ci ne s'était pas accroché à sa mère, comme elle avait pu s'attacher à lui… _

Et je savais le mal que c'était. Je le savais très bien. La flamme se rallumait dans mon cœur, pour le consumer entièrement. _Je savais ce que traversait Bella. _Edward Senior et moi-même avions perdu un bébé. Un autre bébé. Edward aurait dû avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. J'avais fait une fausse-couche, à deux mois et demi de grossesse, alors qu'Edward avait tout juste un an.

Son père ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Longtemps, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de ne plus avoir d'autres enfants. _C'était comme si, soudainement, Edward nous suffisait. Comme si le fait que son frère ou sa sœur ne soit jamais arrivé, nous avait encore plus rattaché à notre fils. _

Et puis, avant sa dernière mission, Edward Sr était monté dans notre chambre conjugale. Je me rappelais encore de son air grave, mais de ses yeux brillants.

_- Elisabeth… à mon retour, je veux que l'on fasse un autre enfant…_

_- Qu… quoi ?_

_- Je suis sûr qu'on peut en avoir un autre ! Notre Edward est le plus beau des petits garçons, et je voudrais tellement lui donner une sœur. Une sœur qui lui ressemble… _

_J'étais restée sans voix._

_- Dès mon retour, je voudrais que l'on fasse cet enfant… _

_Je me rappelais des palpitations dans mon cœur, et il m'avait fait l'amour avec toute cette force dans son regard, me murmurant que notre deuxième enfant serait parfait…_

Il était parti deux jours plus tard, me laissant sur cette idée d'être une seconde fois maman. Et il n'était jamais revenu. _Me laissant vide, plutôt deux fois qu'une. _

Personne ne l'avait jamais su. A sa mort, je m'étais sentie abandonnée de toute part. Si je n'avais pas eu Edward, j'aurais définitivement abandonné la partie.

_Mais Edward était là, incarnant tout à la fois : son père, cette promesse qui n'arriverait jamais, et la seule personne qui me maintenait en vie._

Alors oui. Bien sûr, je comprends leur douleur. Plus que n'importe qui.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Alec et moi nous promenions le long des rues de Los Angeles. _Je ne peux pas croire ce que Jasper lui a fait… l'attraper comme ça et le menacer ! _

Il est vraiment pathétique !

- Je suis désolée pour mon mari…

- Ce n'est rien… cet homme ne sait vraiment pas contrôler ses émotions ! Il a l'air habité par une sorte de démon ! Est-il toujours ainsi avec toi ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Un démon, peut-être pas, mais il est un peu égoïste, c'est vrai…

- Je n'appelle pas cela de l'égoïsme, Alice. J'appelle ça de la folie… Tu ne peux pas avoir d'amis, c'est comme s'il ne te voulait qu'à lui. Exclusivement.

- Jasper a toujours été comme ça… et jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps, il me semble que c'est ce que je désirais aussi…

- Et maintenant ?

- Et bien maintenant, je crois que… Je veux un enfant… je… J'aime Jasper… quand je le vois je voudrais juste l'embrasser et reprendre ma vie avec lui, mais… quand je repense à tout ce qu'il m'a fait… C'est… j'ai l'impression de le détester !

- Tu sais, c'est plus simple de détester quelqu'un, pour s'en séparer !

_S'en séparer… j'arrive pas à croire que Jasper et moi en sommes arrivés à ce stade… _

- Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal, moi, Alice ! Tu es un être humain, et dieu t'a donné la vie… Tu mérites davantage de respect !

Je m'arrêtais.

_Jamais personne ne m'avait dit quelque chose comme ça… et je ne sais même pas si Jasper pensait quelque chose de semblable à mon sujet. Etais-je simplement juste sa femme, bonne à faire la cuisine, le ménage, le combler sexuellement et le rassurer ? Etait-ce à ça que j'en étais réduite ? _

- Merci Alec…

- Je t'en prie ! Je ne dis que la vérité !

Nous continuions d'avancer.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant que ton amie est sortie de l'hôpital ?

_Bonne question…_

- Je l'ignore…

- Tu vas rester ici ?

_Et pour aller où ?_

- Je ne pense pas… sachant Jasper ici…

- Oui je comprends ! Le mieux est de t'éloigner de lui…

_Je ne savais pas si c'était le mieux, mais en tout cas, c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais actuellement… _

- Tu vas aller où ?

- Retourner chez mes parents sans doute…

- Alors rentre avec moi !

- Pardon ?

- Je repars ce soir… Rentre avec moi !

- Alec…

_Bella a sans doute besoin de moi ! _

- Mon amie a beaucoup de peine…

- Tu en as aussi en toi… beaucoup… Tu t'es donnée aux autres sans concession… à tes amis, ton mari… et regarde-toi Alice… tu es tombée sur un homme qui ne sait pas prendre soin de toi… Tu as besoin de faire le vide autour de toi ! Tu as aussi perdu cet enfant… Tu étais la marraine, sa mère devant Dieu, c'est une sacrée responsabilité…

_Je ne verrai jamais cet enfant autrement que sur le cliché de l'échographie que j'avais gardé dans mon portefeuille… _

- Rentre avec moi… je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas seule… Tu as besoin de soutien ! Je serai ce soutien, Alice ! J'ai parlé de toi à mes amis, ils veulent tous t'aider ! On sera tous là, on va t'aider ! On va tous sortir ensemble, s'amuser, de telle sorte que tu oublies tout ce qui te tombe dessus…

_C'est généreux… ça me semble un peu… « rapide »… mais c'est généreux…_

- Merci Alec, c'est adorable…

Il s'approchait et encadrait mon visage de ses mains.

- On va te sauver de cette vie misérable qui s'acharne sur toi, Alice ! C'est une promesse !

_Jamais quelqu'un n'avait semblé se préoccuper autant de moi que lui… alors que l'on se connaissait à peine… _

Mais j'avais envie de croire qu'il saurait m'aider.

Aussi, le soir arrivant, Alec m'accompagnait chez Edward.

- Je vais rentrer à Port Angeles avec Alec…

Edward le regardait.

- Déjà ?

J'opinais et serrais mon meilleur ami dans mes bras.

- Je suis là pour toi, Edward…

- Je sais…

- Comment va Bella ?

- Elle n'est pas sortie de la chambre… Elisabeth est auprès d'elle…

- Je vais aller lui dire au-revoir…

Edward opinait. Je m'avançais jusqu'à la petite pièce. Quand Elisabeth m'aperçut, elle quitta la chambre. Je fermais la porte derrière moi.

Bella était allongée sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague, recroquevillée en position fœtale. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas.

- Bella…

Elle me regardait.

- Je vais partir dans quelques heures avec Alec… Je suis venue te dire au-revoir…

J'attrapais sa main.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Elle opinait.

- C'est dur de se dire que… que je n'ai plus rien dans le ventre alors qu'avant-hier je… je réfléchissais déjà aux prénoms…

Mon cœur se serrait.

- Vous ferez un autre bébé, j'en suis certaine !

Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- Je ne me sens pas prête à… à ça…

- Votre vie ensemble n'est pas terminée… Vous serez des parents formidables…

- C'est ce bébé que je voulais… je l'aimais déjà…

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Je sais ma belle… je sais…

J'essuyais les larmes de mon amie. _Elle m'a toujours soutenue quand j'ai cru être enceinte… _

- Mais ça ira ma Bella… ça ira bien… Il faut te laisser le temps de t'en remettre, de te retrouver et de retrouver Edward…

- Edward doit me détester…

- Non ! Je suis certaine que non !

- Il voulait ce bébé…

- Je sais… Mais il ne te déteste pas… J'en suis sûre ! Je le connais…

Elle continuait de pleurer.

- Il faut que tu prennes le temps de t'en remettre… D'accord ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux…

- Merci Alice…

- Et tu devrais sortir de ta chambre… Edward a sûrement besoin de toi…

- Je ne peux pas… Je l'ai entendu pleurer hier… je ne peux pas… je lui fais tellement de mal…

_Comment pouvait-elle croire ça ?_

- Bella, tu ne fais aucun mal à Edward… Il a pleuré parce que, comme toi, il aimait déjà ce bébé. Il ne te tient responsable de rien, et la seule chose qu'il souhaiterait serait que tu te lèves, et ailles le lui dire…

Elle fermait les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas lui dire ça… parce que c'est faux… Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal… je n'ai pas su prendre soin de son bébé, je…

Je caressais ses cheveux, mon cœur se serrant violemment.

- Cette sensation te passera. Je le sais. On est tous très affectés par cette nouvelle… Il faut que l'on se laisse le temps de l'accepter…

Je me penchais pour embrasser sa joue.

- Je suis là pour toi Bella… Tu as ma promesse…

- Merci…

Elle étouffait un sanglot et ne lâchait pas ma main.

- Alice…

- Oui ?

- Jasper… Il…

_Jasper… Quoi, Jasper ?_

- Il est venu me voir et… Il a mal aussi…

Je soupirais.

- Bella…

- Je connais mon frère… il n'est rien sans toi…

- Bella…

- Essaie de lui parler… S'il te plaît…

_Lui parler de quoi ? Y avait-il jamais vraiment eu un dialogue entre lui et moi, du moins un vrai dialogue où il m'entendait vraiment ? _

- Je voudrais Bella… Mais je ne suis pas prête non plus à ça…

Je me levais et la recouvrais avec la couette.

- Alice… Ne pars pas sans le faire… Va le voir… Au moins pour moi…

Au nom de l'amitié que je portais à Bella, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que le lui promettre.

_Mais j'ignorais quoi dire à Jasper, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde. _

_A la seconde où je le vois, ou du moins l'aperçois, mon cœur se serre et les papillons s'envolent toujours. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras, qu'il me fasse tourner sur nous-mêmes pour « chasser les soucis » comme il savait le faire… Et puis il y a toujours une seconde où il déraille, redevient cet homme froid et sans état d'âme._

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je le déteste encore davantage.

Dans le salon, Alec discutait avec Eric. Mais le beau-père d'Edward fronçait les sourcils. Edward semblait étonné par les propos de mon ami, et il m'attira sur le balcon.

- Tu t'en vas, Alice ?

- Oui… Alec me ramène…

Edward l'observait par la baie vitrée.

- Tu l'as rencontré où ?

- Au lac… je n'étais pas très bien et il est venu vers moi… Pourquoi ?

Edward haussait les épaules.

- Non… comme ça… Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

J'opinais.

- Oui… J'ai l'impression d'être écoutée et comprise… et d'avoir un ami…

Edward arquait un sourcil.

- Merci… ça fait plaisir !

- Non ! Edward ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… c'est d'avoir un ami autre que toi et Bella… Vous êtes tous concernés par ce qui se passe avec Jasper et là, Alec, lui, ne le connait pas alors… c'est plus simple…

Edward soupirait.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça sur Alec ?

- Comme ça… pour « m'intéresser à ton nouvel ami »…

Je ne le sentais pas tout à fait honnête mais qu'importe.

_On est tous sous le choc, alors… je peux le comprendre…_

- Ok… J'ai parlé à Bella… J'espère que ça ira…

Il opinait.

- Merci Alice…

Il m'attirait dans ses bras et me serrait contre lui.

- Si t'avais pas été là pour rester avec moi, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

Je caressais son dos vivement.

- Tu t'en serais sorti… Tu t'en sors toujours !

Alec s'approchait de nous.

- On y va, Alice ?

- Oui…

J'embrassais une dernière fois tout le monde et je récupérais mes affaires. Alec s'engageait sur la route principale.

- Attends… Tourne ici…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux dire au-revoir à Karlyne et aux parents de Jasper…

Alec se garait.

- Tu vas le voir ?

- Oui…

Alec semblait se renfrogner.

- Mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- Alice ! Ce type est mauvais pour toi !

- Je veux simplement lui parler…

Alec soupirait.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais si tu agis comme ça ! Il faut s'éloigner du diable, ne pas flirter avec ! Tout le monde te le dira ! Même mes amis…

- Ouais… Enfin pour l'instant, je veux juste dire au-revoir… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que t'attendes ici… Je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes…

Je claquais la portière et entrais dans la maison. Je n'y étais pas revenue depuis mon départ forcé.

La plante de l'entrée avait disparu. _Tiens… _

Esmé faisait dîner Karlyne dans le salon, Carlisle lisait le journal et Jasper était au téléphone fixe. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me fixa.

- Attends… j'te rappelle…

Je détournais mes yeux de son regard gris acier.

- Aliiice !

- Salut Karlyne !

Je la prenais dans mes bras, et embrassais mon beau-père et ma belle-mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue vous dire au-revoir… Je pars ce soir… je rentre chez mes parents…

- Déjà ?

J'acquiesçais. Jasper s'approchait.

- Tu vas rentrer comment ?

Son regard me sondait, pénétrant et profond. _Déstabilisant._

- Alec va me ramener en voiture…

Les yeux de Jazz devenaient soudainement plus durs.

- Alice !

Carlisle attrapait Karlyne.

- On va aller coucher la petite… Tu viens Esmé ?

- J'arrive…

Ils s'éclipsèrent à l'étage, me laissant seule face à Jasper.

_Je n'aurais pas préféré._

Jasper fit un pas vers moi.

- Alice… reste, je t'en prie…

_Ah tiens, on me supplie maintenant ! _

- C'est trop tard Jasper…

Il s'approchait encore de moi.

- Ne pars pas avec ce type !

- Et pourquoi je ne partirai pas avec Alec ?

Il soupirait et fixait la porte.

- Parce que ce mec a un truc louche !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Jasper attends… Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que ça ?

Il fronçait les sourcils, prenant un air sévère.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse minable ! Tu l'as entendu parler au moins ? Avec son « diable » et tout le reste ? Il n'est pas net !

- Et alors ? S'il a des croyances religieuses, il est libre tout de même !

Jasper se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

- S'il te plaît… écoute-moi… je ne le sens pas ! Il est trop calme, trop… Je ne l'aime pas du tout, et tu sais très bien que j'ai du flair pour repérer les types louches !

_Ca frise le ridicule._

- Il est mon ami Jazz… Il m'écoute, il me comprend. Si tu avais fait ça Jasper, si tu avais su tendre vraiment l'oreille et ne pas être aussi superficiel, Alec ne serait pas là, et toi et moi serions encore ensemble… Je vais rentrer, à Port Angeles, avec lui. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à me disputer encore avec toi, mais tu ne changes pas… Et si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, rien ne changera…

Je fis demi-tour mais sa poigne se refermait sur mon bras avec force.

- Alice !

Mais je m'échappais de son étreinte.

- Non Jasper ! Ca ne marche PAS comme ça, tu m'entends ?

A ce moment-là, on toqua sur la porte d'entrée et Jasper soufflait, puis allait ouvrir.

- Quoi ?

Alec se tenait face à nous.

- Alice, nous devrions prendre la route !

- Oui bien sûr !

Alec fit un pas mais Jasper lui barrait le passage.

- Tu restes dehors !

- Pardon ?

Mais mon mari fixait mon ami, les yeux durs et l'air intransigeant.

- Tu ne rentres pas chez moi !

- Jasper, tu es ridicule !

Il se tournait vers moi.

- C'est p'tètre ton pote, mais ce n'est pas le mien. Il ne passera pas le seuil de cette porte !

Alec le foudroyait du regard.

- Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je viens la chercher, Mr Cullen !

- Et ben t'as qu'à la laisser ici ! C'est chez elle après tout !

- Mais Jasper, tu es fou ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_Je déteste toujours cette façon qu'il a de se donner en spectacle ! Je trouve ça vraiment désagréable ! _

- Ce mec n'est pas net Alice ! Pas net du tout !

- Au moins moi, je me préserve du démon qui est en vous, Mr Cullen !

A ce moment-là, j'ai cru que Jasper allait en venir aux mains.

- Quoi ? Répète ça pour voir ?

- Précisément, ce démon-là !

Je voyais clairement les narines de Jasper faire un petit mouvement, et sa mâchoire se serrer.

- Casse-toi d'ici ! Tout de suite !

- J'emmène Alice !

Jasper se tourna alors vers moi.

- Ne pars pas avec ce crétin !

_Il est vraiment… odieux ! _

- OH SI JE PARS AVEC !

Je sortais au-dehors, pour rejoindre Alec.

- Je t'aurais prévenue, Alice !

- C'est ça…

- Ce mec est louche !

_Cause toujours…_

Alec me fit grimper dans sa voiture, et nous quittions Los Angeles… Mon nouvel ami m'emmena loin de lui, loin de tout, à Port Angeles.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Elle est partie avec lui.

_Avec cet espèce de poireau brûlé ! _

J'peux pas le croire… Elle peut pas être montée dans cette bagnole ! Ce type est totalement maboule, j'en suis certain ! _Et c'est lui qui la ramène chez ses parents ! _Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'elle soit en sécurité auprès de ce type. Son regard n'est pas franc, ses convictions trop ancrées…

_Et merde… j'ai franchement pas la tronche d'un type qui se balade avec deux cornes, un trident et une queue au niveau de l'anus ! _

Carlisle réapparut.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Alice est partie avec ce type !

_Elle est partie… encore une fois…_

- Quel type ?

- Ce Alec là… Celui qui était à l'hôpital… son « nouvel ami »…

- Ah… celui-là…

- Ouais… Et j'le sens franchement pas !

Papa s'asseyait sur le canapé.

- Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

- Tu parles, elle est au moins aussi bornée que moi !

- De lui parler sans t'énerver, je veux dire…

_Ah ça… bon en fait… pas vraiment…_

- Comment veux-tu que j'reste calme, alors que ma femme part avec un quasi-inconnu, qui m'a l'air terriblement louche !

- Tu devrais te calmer, Jasper… Si tu étouffes Alice dans ses relations, ça ne lui fera qu'un argument de plus pour ne pas revenir…

_Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! _

- Alors j'fais quoi ? j'attends tranquillement qu'il lui arrive un truc et de recevoir les papiers du divorce ? Hors de question p'pa ! Alice est toute seule, avec ce mec, et je te jure que ça me plaît pas ! Elle peut avoir des potes tant qu'elle veut, mais elle est vulnérable ! J'peux pas la laisser toute seule ! C'est ma femme, merde !

_Et oui, ça l'est ! C'est elle, c'est tout. _

J'attrapais mon blouson.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je rentre à Port Angeles… Il va pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ce con là ! Vous pouvez rester là autant que vous voulez, j'vous laisse même les clés… J'ai le double d'entrée de la maison, je serai là-bas si vous voulez me joindre !

- Jasper…

_Il n'y a pas de Jasper qui tienne. Je ne peux pas laisser Alice seule, c'est simple. Encore moins avec ce type. _

Je grimpais dans le bus, ma voiture étant restée à Port Angeles, et descendais à proximité du domicile d'Edward et Bella. _Je voulais être sûr aussi que ma sœur irait bien. _

Emmett, Rosalie, Elisabeth et Eric étaient dans le salon en compagnie d'Edward. Chacun avait une assiette devant soi, mais aucun ne semblait vraiment manger.

- Salut Jasper…

- Salut… Comment va Bella ?

Edward me désignait la chambre d'un coup de tête et j'y entrais. Je trouvais ma petite sœur endormie profondément contre un oreiller, et soudain elle me rappelait cette petite fille que j'allais parfois observer dans son sommeil. _Je trouvais ça fascinant… autant je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'être grand-frère auprès de Rosalie, à cause de notre petite année d'écart et du fait qu'elle ait vraiment un fort caractère, autant l'arrivée de Bella dans ma vie avait été le déclic._

J'crois que j'étais vraiment devenu un grand-frère à ce moment-là.

Bella dormait, sa respiration régulière. _Au moins elle dort, elle ne pense pas. C'est mieux comme ça. _Je remontais la couette sur elle, attrapais son fidèle nounours qu'elle trimballait partout, et le glissais sous son bras. _Le nounours qui capture les mauvais rêves… _Instinctivement, elle gémissait et se rapprochait de lui, sans toutefois s'éveiller.

Je déposais un petit baiser sur sa joue et caressais ses cheveux un petit instant.

- Ca ira pour toi ma Bella… Je te le promets…

J'embrassais sa tempe et quittais la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- Elle s'est endormie…

Edward mâchait son riz en soupirant.

- Je vais rentrer à Port Angeles…

- Toi aussi ?

- Alice est passée ici ?

- Ouais… avec ce mec là… Alec…

_Putain j'le crois pas ! _

- Elle est passée à la maison pour nous dire qu'elle repartait chez ses parents avec lui.

- Ok…

Rosalie me foudroyait du regard. Elle m'en voulait toujours. _Une vraie tigresse ! _

- Bon… essayez de vous reposer quand même…

Elisabeth me remerciait d'un petit sourire et je sortais de l'appartement pour me retrouver dans le couloir mais Edward me rattrapa.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

Je me retournais vers lui.

- Ecoute… je sais que la situation est difficile pour vous en ce moment mais… tu peux garder un œil sur Alice ?

_Ah… tiens… intéressant ça…_

- Ce type là… Alec… Il m'inspire pas, mais je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire pourquoi… Il tient des discours un peu étranges… et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

_AH ! Ben j'suis pas con ! Même Edward le dit !_

- J'rentre pour ça en fait… garder un œil sur elle… ce mec m'inspire pas plus que toi !

Il opinait.

- Je voudrais être plus présent pour Alice mais…

- Ouais… c'est normal… occupe-toi de ma sœur, je m'occupe de la tienne…

Il eut un petit sourire.

_Edward et Alice s'aiment autant qu'un frère et une sœur. _

Voilà comment je me retrouvais dans l'avion, de retour chez mes parents.

Alice ne croit pas que je puisse tenir à elle, mais la vérité est là : je fais tout ça pour la protéger… qu'elle le veuille ou non.

_Parce qu'elle est mon Alice. _


	23. Chapter 23 : Des hommes faibles

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici la suite des petites histoires de Jasper, Alice, Edward et Bella. Je suis un peu speed (faut aller travailler!) donc je vous mets rapidement ce chapitre ! Je sais que c'est pas très rose dans cette histoire en ce moment... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais exactement où je vais et comment j'y vais (en vélo!)**

**Concernant la review de **_**Blla59**_** : Il me semble que j'équilibre déjà assez les PDV entre le couple de Jasper et Alice, et celui de Bella et Edward. L'histoire de Jasper et Alice "devient nulle" ? J'en suis navrée mais je l'aime comme ça. Tu veux plus d'Edward et Bella ? Il y a des centaines de fanfictions autres que celle-ci, probablement mieux écrites en plus. Je n'augmenterai pas mes PDV Edward et Bella plus que ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est hors de question. Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer les Jasper-Alice (mais il n'y a aucune surprise, j'avais avertis au début de l'histoire que ça les concerneraient!), ****tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas aimer CE Jasper-Alice et je ne t'en blâme pas****, mais moi j'aime ça comme c'est construit, et j'aime ce que je vais y exploiter. J'écris pour moi. C'est tout. Je suis désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes exigences sur leur couple, mais pour moi c'est comme ça que les choses se passent pour eux. Point. **

**Un gros merci à vous toutes pour tous vos messages, vous avez beaucoup réagis au chapitre précédent, et je vous en remercie infiniment =) Un merci à ma bêta Marine.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, une bonne fin de semaine.  
A très vite, prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 23 : Des hommes faibles.**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

L'appartement avait fini par se vider peu à peu de toute présence, nous laissant las et isolés. Nos familles auraient pu rester, mais à quoi ça aurait servi ? _J'ai toujours détesté veiller les morts... _

Elisabeth et Eric étaient partis chez Jasper, pour dormir chez lui en compagnie de Carlisle et Esmé. L'appartement était vide, et je n'avais plus personne à m'occuper. J'ouvrais la baie vitrée et le frais de la nuit entrait dans le salon. D'habitude désireux d'être au dehors même sur notre balcon, Enso ne sortit pas ce soir-là. Il était allongé sur le tapis et me regardait, presque triste, sa queue tapant sur le sol. Je m'asseyais sur le bord du canapé et gratouillais sa tête.

- Dure journée mon pépère... dure journée...

Il soupirait, presque réceptif, et fermait les yeux. Longtemps, je le câlinais avant de me lever. La pièce qui aurait servi au bébé était ouverte et j'y apercevais les pots de peinture entamés. Le pan repeint en vert, à moitié. Tout avait été débarrassé. Et pourquoi ? Pour rien.

_Je n'aurais pas ce bébé cet été... J'avais rêvé de ça, avec elle. Souvent. En trois mois, tout avait changé : j'avais fait face à la surprise, je m'étais préparé à ce rôle. J'avais repéré des petits habits... et j'en avais même acheté un... qui était encore dans le coffre de ma voiture... _

J'avais escompté l'offrir à Bella. Un petit pyjama vert, avec des petits lapins sur le devant mangeant des carottes. C'était un peu simple, mais j'avais craqué, et j'avais imaginé un bébé dans cet habit taille un mois. J'avais craqué, et l'avais acheté. Il y a peu de temps, peut-être une semaine.

_Et maintenant, ce bébé est devenu un ange... _Il l'était déjà, mais maintenant, il l'est vraiment.

Je m'étais vu avec un petit garçon. Un joli bébé aux bonnes joues, souriant et riant à une quelconque grimace, les cheveux chatains clair. Il aurait eu le nez de Bella, et son regard malicieux. _J'avais même des idées de prénoms... Hugo..._Depuis décembre, je me voyais avec un petit Hugo. Je me voyais déjà élever ce petit gars, l'entourant de tout mon amour. Je me voyais déjà être un père excessif... _je me voyais déjà être le père avec lequel je n'avais pas grandi... _

Mais il n'y aurait ni Hugo, ni paternité.

Et honnêtement, je n'aurais pas cru qu'un petit être mort sans avoir été vivant, me manquerait à ce point...

Je rentrais dans notre chambre, où Bella avait enfin trouvé un peu de repos. J'ignorais ce qui l'écrasait, j'ignorais ce sentiment oppressant qui l'étouffait dans son cœur... Mais j'étais certain qu'elle souffrait, en silence. _Et ça, c'est insupportable ! _Je retirais mes chaussures et m'installais derrière elle, observant son dos. Sa respiration était calme et apaisée. Tant qu'elle dort, elle ne pense pas, et c'est peut-être le mieux pour elle.

Je fermais les yeux, recroquevillé sur moi-même, tentant de chasser l'idée que ce bébé n'allait jamais venir... Et surtout l'idée que j'allais vivre toute ma vie en y pensant au moins une fois par jour, si ce n'est plus.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Port Angeles, temps toujours pluvieux. Rien n'a changé et pourtant, tout semble avoir changé. Bella n'aura pas son petit bébé... Et je ne serai pas marraine. _Alors oui, en un sens, tout a encore changé... encore une histoire de bébé avortée... _Nous avions tous été unis autour de cette naissance, et cette mauvaise nouvelle nous avait tous séparés... Je me rappelais encore parfaitement ma joie à cette annonce. Jasper était revenu de Russie, provoquant en moi une valse de plaisir, et c'est doigts noués que nous avions appris cette grossesse.

Et aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien qui nous tient ensemble. Pas même un espoir, ni même ce bébé. _A croire que c'était là aussi une façon de montrer que la partie était terminée ? _

Alec se garait devant chez mes parents, après un long voyage.

- Vous voilà à destination, princesse !

- Merci Alec... murmurais-je

Je descendais du véhicule et il attrapait mon sac dans le coffre.

- C'est gentil...

- J'espère que tu te remettras facilement de la disparition de l'enfant de ton amie...

Mon cœur se serrait. _Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire._

- J'y arriverai, oui...

Il s'approchait de moi.

- Je suis là pour t'aider, Alice... Je répondrai présent, à l'inverse de ton ex-mari...

_Ex-mari... En étions-nous arrivés à ce point de non-retour ? Alec sentait-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une prémonition, que Jasper et moi courrions à notre perte ? _

- Ok…

Alec me raccompagnait jusqu'au devant de la porte du domicile parental.

- Mes amis et moi-même dinons en ville demain soir, j'aimerais que tu viennes…

_Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça me sortirait et m'empêcherait de penser à tout ça…_

- Oui… Je suis d'accord…

Il afficha un sourire satisfait.

- C'est parfait, et tu m'en vois ravi ! Tu vas les adorer ! A un moment ou un autre, ils ont tous traversé la même chose que toi… Ils t'écouteront avec attention…

Quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette idée-là.

- Alec… Je veux sortir pour oublier… pas pour penser sans cesse à ce qui se passe actuellement…

- Oh, bien sûr ma belle ! Pardon… Mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, nous serons tous là pour t'écouter !

- C'est gentil…

Je m'approchais et embrassais sa joue, avant de rentrer dans la maison. Renée et Charlie étaient devant la télévision et ma mère se jetait sur moi.

- Tu es là, Alice ?

- Oui… je suis rentrée…

- Comment vont Bella et Edward ?

- Pas très bien, je le crains…

Ma mère secouait la tête.

- Quel choc ! Ils n'ont pas mérité ça… Vraiment pas…

- Ouais… Tu m'excuses, je voudrais monter me doucher…

- D'accord…

Je grimpais à l'étage et me faufilais sous la douche pour me laver grossièrement. Lorsque je sortais, Renée était dans ma chambre, triant mes affaires dans mon sac.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je fais une machine, alors si tu as des choses à me donner…

Je lui tendais un pull et deux pantalons, ainsi que des sous-vêtements.

- Merci chérie…

Je rangeais le reste dans ma penderie. Ma mère était toujours là.

- Tu veux autre chose ?

- Est-ce que tu as vu Jasper ?

_L'éternelle question sur le gendre…_

J'acquiesçais.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Comment ça s'est passé, quoi ? Tu veux parler du moment où il a fait semblant d'être gentil, celui où il a fait le type en colère parce que j'ai mal parlé à sa petite sœur, ou le moment où il a manqué étrangler Alec à l'hôpital ?

Ma mère fronçait les sourcils.

- Alec ? Qui est cet Alec ?

Et merde ! Je soupirais.

- Alec est un ami…

- Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé…

_Précisément !_

- C'est un ami, et je suis encore libre de me faire des amis…

- Bien sûr… J'aimerais le connaître…

_De quoi je me mêle ? _Je refermais violemment la porte de mon armoire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si ce Alec est ton ami, je voudrais effectivement le connaître… Ca me semble normal… Je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais…

Je n'arrivais même plus à savoir si elle était sincère ou pas. Il y a encore quatre jours, elle me forçait à me lever, et là elle faisait comme si tout allait bien, comme les mamans de ces collégiennes qui se font des potes, et qu'elle veut absolument connaître avant de les laisser faire la fête. Et c'est juste embarrassant.

- Il vient demain, nous sortons avec des amis à lui…

- Ah… d'accord…

Alec viendrait me chercher, il rentrerait deux minutes, maman jugerait qu'il est correct, et elle me ficherait la paix… Mon retour ici ne changeait rien. Peut-être m'étais-je attendue à un changement significatif, peut-être avais-je espéré que mes parents auraient pu faire comme si tout était normal, mais rien n'avait changé.

_Et j'étais toujours cette pauvre gamine paumée sans son mari à leurs yeux…_

**..**

J'aperçus de ma chambre la voiture d'Alec. Il se garait dans l'allée à la place de la voiture de fonction de Charlie, et éteignit les phares. Je quittais la maison et Alec sortit de son véhicule en souriant.

- Salut…

- Bonsoir Alice… alors, tu es prête ?

- Oui… juste… est-ce que tu peux rentrer ? Ma mère voudrait te connaître…

Alec s'étonnait.

- Ouais je sais, c'est totalement ridicule mais elle veut faire ta connaissance…

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Ta mère semble avoir beaucoup d'emprise sur toi…

- C'est une mère… elle s'inquiète…

- Une mère doit avoir confiance en ses enfants…

- Renée est perpétuellement inquiète…

Il soupirait et me suivait jusqu'à l'entrée.

- L'inquiétude est le mal de bien du monde, Alice…

- Ouais… c'est pas faux…

J'ouvrais la porte et Renée vint nous accueillir.

- Maman… Alec est ici…

- Enchantée Alec ! Merci d'accepter de me voir…

Mon ami la fixait, souriant à peine, réservé et poli.

- Madame…

- Vous sortez où ?

- Nous allons dîner dans un restaurant à la sortie de la ville, avec quelques connaissances… Nous serons de retour dès 23h !

- Parfait ! Passez une bonne soirée ! Alec, je vous confie ma fille ! Veillez sur elle !

- C'est parfaitement ce que je comptais faire, madame !

Ma mère parut profondément plus sereine, et j'attrapais ma veste blanche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais pris soin de m'habiller. Une robe noire avec ma veste blanche, et un joli collier en argent.

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sortais. _

Alec m'entraîna dans un restaurant très chic, à une table où cinq personnes étaient déjà assises, stoïques, en silence.

- Bonsoir…

- Ah, Alec, enfin ! Nous t'attendions !

- J'ai dû rassurer la mère d'Alice…

Le type assis en bout de table souriait et opinait, d'un air entendu. _Mon Dieu… ils avaient tous l'air… si… sérieux…_

- Installe-toi… Alors, je te présente… voici Joshua…

Il me désigna un garçon d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux chatains et yeux marrons, sur le côté gauche.

- Bonsoir…

- A côté tu as Nancy, une jeune femme qui a vécu l'enfer avec son petit-ami… Nancy est aujourd'hui avec nous, et elle va mieux. N'est-ce pas, Nancy ?

La dite Nancy opinait avec un petit sourire.

- Et ensuite, tu as Chris, ma sœur Jane, et Tony. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu me remettre de ma séparation…

Le dit Tony était en bout de table.

- Bonsoir… merci de m'accueillir…

Tony me souriait, bienveillant.

- Les amis en quête de bonheur d'Alec sont nos amis…

J'opinais. Quelque chose dans le regard vert foncé de Tony me mettait mal à l'aise, sans que je ne puisse comprendre réellement pourquoi. Les inconnus m'avaient toujours intimidés, et il m'arrivait souvent de rester méfiante. _Je suppose que c'est aussi à cause du fait que Jasper me répétait souvent de me méfier de tout le monde, de ne pas parler de façon trop libre aux inconnus car « on ne sait pas qui on a en face de soi… il faut faire attention »… _

Le dîner se déroulait de façon fort… raisonnable. Les convives ne parlaient pas bruyamment comme peut le faire un bon groupe d'amis heureux de se retrouver. Je remarquais que Tony était le seul à poser des questions. Aucun n'avait un mot plus haut que l'autre. Ils semblaient appartenir à un autre monde… Ils étaient habillés de façon très chic, même voire carrément à ma mode, et prenaient des plats aux pris exorbitants. A la fin du plat principal, Tony reposait ses couverts.

- D'où venez-vous, Alice ?

- J'habitais à Los Angeles avec mon mari…

- Alec nous en a déjà parlé… nous sommes scandalisés de l'attitude de votre ex-époux d'avoir agressé Alec à l'hôpital…

Mon ventre se nouait.

- Je suis désolée… Il a toujours été… disons… impulsif…

- Impulsif ? C'est uniquement parce que vous êtes l'amie d'Alec, que nous n'avons pas pris l'initiative de porter plainte contre cette agression volontaire…

Aucun des amis d'Alec ne bronchait, ni même le regardait. _J'avais envie de me lever, de prendre la défense de Jasper, de leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'être si excessif et catégorique. Mais je ne voulais pas mettre Alec dans une mauvaise situation. _

- Je vous présente mes excuses… au nom de Jasper…

Le Tony me fixait.

- Nous les acceptons.

J'opinais, et commandais mon dessert. Rien de supplémentaire ne fut ajouté et lorsque Tony régla l'addition, nous quittions le restaurant.

- Je te ramène…

- Merci…

Je saluais d'un signe de tête les amis d'Alec et nous montions dans sa voiture. _Honnêtement, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser…_

- Merci d'être venue… Tu as apprécié ce dîner ?

- C'était bien de sortir de chez moi… merci…

- Nous sortons de notre domicile de temps en temps… tu devrais venir avec nous…

- Votre domicile ?

- Oui, nous vivons dans une grande maison en banlieue… Nous nous serrons tous les coudes… je sais que ce que tu as vu ce soir peut sûrement te paraître étrange… Nous ne sommes pas tous très loquaces… Beaucoup d'entre nous souffrent encore du même mal que toi… alors il faut nous comprendre…

J'acquiesçais. Finalement, Alec se garait devant chez moi et je quittais la voiture.

- En tout cas, merci pour cette soirée.

- Tu as fait un grand pas en acceptant mon invitation Alice… Le monde sera meilleur pour toi…

Il semblait tellement sincère et convaincu, que j'aurais facilement pu accepter cette idée. Que tout irait bien. Que tout allait redevenir comme avant…

_Et que Jasper n'était pas cet homme-là…_

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

A la demande d'Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient encore à Los Angeles pour quelques jours pour soutenir notre petit sœur, j'étais parti chercher les jumelles chez leur nourrice et les avait amené avec moi chez mes parents. _J'étais pas spécialement préparé à entendre des voix en stéréo, mais bon… _

J'attrapais le paquet de jambon qui traînait dans le frigo et le posais sur la table, avant d'ouvrir la bouteille de bière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois, tonton ?

- Un truc pas pour toi…

- Oh ! On a soif !

- Oui, on a trop soif !

Je leur remplissais deux verres de jus de fruits et elles s'installaient autour de la table.

- Allez… Vous voulez manger quoi ? On se fait des sandwichs ?

- Moi je veux des pâtes…

- Moi je veux un sandwich avec des pâtes dedans !

_Mais c'est ça oui ! Des pâtes au nutella, sauce petits-suisses aussi, non ?_

- Shanna ! On ne met pas les pâtes dans le sandwich, c'est dégueulasse !

- Olala t'as dit un gros mot tonton !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Je leur préparais rapidement deux sandwichs chacune au jambon avec de la salade et de la mayonnaise. Elles observaient leur pitance.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- De la salade…

Emma fit une drôle de tête.

- Beurk… Moi j'aime pas la salade !

Shanna, qui avait déjà mordu à pleines dents son sandwich, observait sa sœur.

- Beurk ! Moi non plus j'aime pas la salade !

- Te fous pas de moi Shanna ! T'en as déjà mangé dans ton sandwich ! Emma aurait rien dit, t'aurais rien dit ! J'te connais !

Elle reposait son repas.

- T'es pas drôle tonton ! D'abord, mamie elle met jamais de salade dans ses sanbwouichs !

- Sandwichs !

- Oui, elle met jamais de la salade, et elle met PLEIN de mayonnaise aussi, et des fois elle met même de la glace !

Je me retenais de rire en voyant leurs deux bouilles convaincues de leur petit mensonge.

- Ca m'étonnerait parce que quand j'étais p'tit, Esmé me faisait jamais des sandwichs comme ça ! Je crois que vous êtes des coquines toutes les deux ! J'veux bien enlever la salade, mais vous mangez le reste et vous prenez un dessert !

_Non mais oh ! J'suis p'tètre blond, mais quand même ! Mais j'appellerai quand même Esmé pour savoir… parce que si elle leur a vraiment fait des sandwichs aussi cool, je vais porter plainte ! _

Elles terminaient leur repas, et Rosalie appela pour m'informer que je devais leur donner le bain. Elle ne me fit pas de discours autre que pour le bien être des filles, et raccrochait immédiatement.

_Je déteste cette situation. Je déteste être seul ici. Je déteste que ma sœur me déteste. _

Je fis couler un bain rapidement aux petites, et elles s'y glissèrent de bon cœur.

- Tonton, tu restes avec nous ?

- Oh oui tonton ! Allez s'il te plaît ! Nous on veut trop jouer avec les poupées mais faut que tu joues avec nous !

Elles me posèrent deux barbies totalement trempées sur les jambes et je devenais une éponge ! Je fis bouger les poupées sur le rebord de la baignoire, sans grande conviction. _Barbie n'est pas nette… Elle sourit tout le temps… trop de botox, ma vieille ! _

- Oh mais tonton allez ! Fais la jouer !

- Oui s'il te plaît !

- J'sais pas faire ça moi… j'ai presque trente ans les poulettes !

- Alice, elle, elle sait le faire…

Mon ventre se nouait. _Alice savait tout faire… elle doit sûrement toujours tout savoir faire… elle sait me rassurer, m'encourager, m'aider. Elle sait être ma femme, ma maîtresse, mon assistante, ma complice, ma meilleure amie, mon courage, mon ambition… Elle sait tout._

- Pourquoi elle est pas avec toi ?

Je soupirais et reposais Miss Botox sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- On est séparés quelques temps…

- Mais oui ! Papa il a dit que tonton avait plus son amoureuse…

- C'est nul, c'est bien d'avoir un amoureux… moi si j'en avais un, et ben… et ben je crois que et ben je l'inviterai tout le temps pour faire le goûter !

Shanna, sérieuse, approuvait sa sœur.

- Maman elle est toujours avec papa, et ils sont contents hein ! Et puis Edward aussi il est content quand il est avec tatie Bella ! Et toi tonton t'étais content quand t'étais avec tatie Alice !

Les filles continuèrent à jouer, me laissant comme un con assis sur le rebord de cette baignoire. _Combien de fois Alice et moi y avions pris nos douches, nos bains ensemble ? Combien de fois l'avais-je serré contre moi, chancelante et haletante ? Combien de fois mon cœur avait battu contre le sien après ces instants d'allégresse ?_

Plus que je n'aurais assez de temps pour le raconter.

Les filles s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient les doigts plissés par l'eau. Emma éclatait de rire.

- Regarde Shanna, j'ai les doigts comme une mamie !

Elles se mirent à rire et finalement, je les aidais maladroitement à se sécher. Je les installais dans la chambre de Bella, juste à côté de la mienne.

- Allez, on dort les filles !

- Tu nous lis une histoire ?

- Oh oui s'il te plaît tonton, une histoire et tu serais le meilleur des tontons de toute la terre…

J'attrapais un bouquin de princesse dans leur sac, et entamais la lecture en y mettant un ton théâtral pour les amuser.

_Les hommes sont faibles… _

Quand elles furent enfin dans un sommeil profond, je remontais la couette sur elles, et descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal tiré avec elles. J'avais su faire, et tout s'était bien passé. Pas de cris, pas de larmes, peu de disputes, et des sourires.

Je peux m'occuper d'elles. Je peux m'occuper de mes nièces. De ma sœur. De mes sœurs et de mon frère. Je n'ai pas su m'occuper de ma femme. Mais je peux le faire. Je peux être le meilleur des tontons, et être le meilleur tout court. Je voulais lire des histoires à Alice, la serrer contre moi et veiller sur son sommeil. Veiller sur elle, tout court.

Elle l'ignorait.

Je devais le lui dire. Lui dire que je sais faire ça. Que je sais m'occuper d'enfants…

J'attrapais le combiné et composais le numéro de chez ses parents. J'espérais qu'elle y soit bien rentrée.

_- Allô ?_

- Renée, c'est Jasper…

_- Oh, Jasper… _

- Bonsoir… désolé de vous appeler aussi tard… Alice est chez vous ?

_- Elle est sortie…_

- Sortie ?

_- Oui… avec un ami… Alec je crois… _

- Oh… ok…

Alice est sortie. Avec Alec.

Le poignard s'activait de nouveau dans mes entrailles, lacérant chaque bout de peau encore épargné par la peine et l'angoisse. Toutes les résolutions tombaient. Je n'ai pas pu la récupérer. Cet Alec m'a devancé.

_Je suis un homme… et je suis trop faible… _


	24. Chapter 24 : Une secte

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Jardin Public. Edward et Bella sont esseulés, et Jasper commence aussi à se sentir très seul... Vous avez aussi toutes bien compris ce qu'est Alec en réalité... Voilà où nous en sommes! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent ! On est presque à 1400 reviews... C'est juste super ce que vous faites pour moi ! Merci à :**

**Fleur50, halay, JasperWife, vinie65, Elizabeth-Mary-Masen, anger94, fan-par-hasard21, lapiaf8, catiuski, katner, lena -lna933-, DavidaCullen, Elodie Breuse, erika shoval, Megaaaan, LolaMiSweetlove, fan de twilight, Aliiice, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Nane2Bru, Jolieyxbl, emy299, coco-des-iles, Annouk, Onja, Lapinou63, mamoure21, Mariefandetwilight, Gawelle, Ptitewam, Lili Pattsy, ousna, liki0da, xoxlauoxo, aude77, Elodiiie (**Merci beaucoup, j'ai adoré ton enthousiasme =) Ca me donne toujours beaucoup de bonheur de lire des reviews comme la tienne!Merci!**), SweetyMarie, Butterfly971, Lily-pixie, mmccg, Liline57, Caaroooline13, Ilonka, Nini Hathaway, maho-33, Habswifes, Atchoum16, Em 81, ValouPili (**Je ne considère pas que j'ai du talent, j'essaie seulement de mettre des mots sur des choses que tout le monde peut connaître un jour. Je pense que c'est pour ça que certaines se retrouvent dans mes récits. Parce que ça peut arriver, parce que nous ne sommes que des hommes =) En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui m'a sincèrement beaucoup touchée =)**), Milie, sarinette60, Lily-Rose-Bella, ulkan13 (**Oui, effectivement Jasper avait plus de hargne avant. Parce qu'il était avec Alice.**), Clairouille59, pierard85, Siria Black Cullen, Tinga Bella, bichou85, lia3011 et patoun (**Je ne me suis jamais réellement basée sur les personnages qu'on connaît. A chaque fois que je démarre une fanfiction, j'essaie de faire table rase de ce qui fait l'essence des personnages. Dans ce cas-là, je sais, autant faire avec mes propres personnages. Mais bon. C'est un choix d'écriture.**). **

**Je sais qu'actuellement, ce n'est pas tellement rose dans cette FF. Mais il faut bien qu'il y ait ces instants où tout semble s'effondrer, afin de garder une certaine cohérence dans le processus psychologique des personnages, sans quoi je me prendrai les pieds dans le tapis. **

**Je vous annonce aussi que je suis inscrite sur un réseau social internet bien connu. Mon compte est accessible seulement pour mes "amis" mais j'accepte en principe tout le monde. Donc n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous souhaitez faire la causette : le lien de mon profil se trouve sur mon... profil FF !.. Je sais, c'est fou... un lien de profil mis sur un profil... chose folle! **

**J'ai également entamé la rédaction d'une histoire personnelle. Avec mes propres personnages donc (je sais, la folle aventure! Moi aussi j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent!). Il est possible que je crée un blog lorsqu'elle sera terminée. J'y réfléchirais, si je la juge pertinente et si elle a quelque chose dans le froc cette histoire. **

**Je remercie ma bêta Marine, pour son boulot efficace, et aussi pour le soutien qu'elle m'a apporté. Merci pour tout, je suis contente de te connaître =)**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, une bonne semaine.  
Tiftouff19.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 24 : Une secte**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Je raccrochais le téléphone. Je n'avais pas laissé moufter mon patron au sujet du congé que je venais de prendre. _Je n'avais plus le coeur de me lever, faire ma vie d'avant... _Elisabeth faisait un peu de ménage, et Edward était assis sur le balcon, sans rien dire. Il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il ressentait, il me disait que ça allait, mais je voyais bien que non. Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

_J'ai perdu son fils, ou sa fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai perdu notre enfant... _

Enso secouait sa queue en me voyant et je me penchais pour le caresser un peu.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais face à ma belle-mère.

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais sortir un peu avec Edward. Aller vous balader... Ca vous fera du bien...

- Elisabeth...

- Allez Bella ! Tu dois te reprendre ! Tu ne peux pas végéter ! Ce bébé ne viendra pas au monde, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi... Il avait peut-être des problèmes, ou une malformation quelconque qui aurait été un fardeau dans son existence... Vous devez surmonter ça !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, comme bien souvent depuis ma fausse couche. _Elle ne peut pas dire ça ! Elle ne peut pas dire que mon bébé aurait pu être malformé..._

- C'est facile à dire, Elisabeth ! Si mon bébé avait été normal, sans maladie ou malformation, il aurait eu une vie normale et remplie d'amour et nous l'aurions adoré tous les deux !

- Bella...

- Je ne veux rien entendre, Elisabeth ! Ce bébé était de nous deux, et si Edward n'est pas père, c'est entièrement ma faute ! Entièrement et totalement ma faute !

Je quittais la pièce pour me réfugier dans la chambre, claquant la porte. _Chaque seconde de mes journées me rappellent que j'ai perdu ce bébé... que je ne le serrerais pas dans mes bras... _

Il me manquait déjà. Je m'étais préparée à son arrivée, à ce que mon corps change... J'avais difficilement accepté le fait que j'allais vivre une grossesse, mais maintenant que j'y avais été, revenir à l'état habituel me semblait inconcevable. Pas tant que cette grossesse sera achevée ainsi... _Ca ne peut pas être l'issue finale... non ! _

Je refusais qu'Edward et moi ayons une vie commune qui aurait cette histoire : mariés à dix-huit ans, heureux en ménage, et paf. Trois ans plus tard, plus de bébé. _Ca ne peut pas se finir ainsi... non ! Je ne VEUX PAS que ça soit une partie de mon histoire... _

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et mon mari entrait dans la pièce, le regard sombre et fermé. Il se dirigeait vers la commode pour attraper des affaires de rechange. Je fermais les yeux lorsque son odeur me percutait de plein fouet. _Il me donne tellement, et j'ai tué son bébé... _Le matelas s'affaissait de mon côté et bientôt, la tendre chair d'Edward caressait mon bras, me brûlant au plus profond de moi. Il me frôlait quelques secondes, sans rien dire.

- Bella...

Sa voix semblait rauque et triste.

- Bella...

Je l'entendais déglutir. Sa main tremblait sur mes cheveux.

- Bella... J'ai besoin de toi...

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, tant sa supplique me faisait mal. _Je ne pouvais plus rien lui donner... _Son pouce frôlait mes lèvres et je le sentais s'agenouiller devant le lit.

- Je t'aime, Bella... Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime. Tu m'as aidé à traverser tout ce qui s'est passé avec Marcus. Tu m'as soutenu, et aimé tout ces temps. Tu as accepté de me reprendre quand je suis revenu de chez Jerry... Tu as été tellement forte... Tu l'es toujours... On s'en est sortis il y a trois ans... On va s'en sortir aujourd'hui... Mais ne laisse pas ta peine t'écraser... Tu es toute ma force, je ne veux pas te voir couler. Je vais être là pour t'aider, je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'on surmonte ça, mais il faut que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce que tu as ressenti et ce que tu ressens... Je t'aime... Je t'aime.

Sa présence m'opprimait, et son discours me faisait encore plus mal. _Il est tellement gentil... tellement tout... et moi je ne peux pas lui donner son bébé. Je n'ai pas été fichue de mener à bien cette grossesse, ni même de m'inquiéter des signes que je ressentais... _Il ne peut pas m'aimer. Pas après avoir été incapable de mener jusqu'au bout la conception de son fils ou de sa fille.

Finalement, après de longues minutes, il se redressait un peu et embrassait ma tempe et mon front longuement, avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce.

Je savais son désir d'être père. C'était une chose qu'il ne m'avait jamais caché, et qu'il ne s'était jamais caché. Il voulait l'être, pour oublier qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Il tirait des plans sur la comète, m'exposant toutes ses idées sur l'éducation de son bébé. Il voulait l'entourer de tout son amour et de sa douceur, lui inculquer les valeurs de respect et de générosité. Il voulait que son enfant soit humble, et apprécié. Il savait que son enfant serait beau. _"Il le sera, Bella. Ce bébé te ressemblera..."_. Il s'extasiait déjà sur sa venue au monde. Il s'arrêtait au rayon puériculture à chaque fois que nous faisions des courses, pour observer les bodys. _" C'est tellement petit..."_

Et moi, j'ai tout gâché en perdant ce bébé.

Edward rerentrait dans la pièce et la refermait derrière lui. J'entendais Elisabeth ranger la vaisselle.

- Bella, je voudrais qu'on aille marcher tous les deux...

Il semblait ne pas flancher, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je me levais et enfilais une paire de baskettes. Edward me tendait une veste dont je me vêtissais à la va-vite et nous quittions la maison.

- Vous sortez ?

Edward opinait et ouvrait la porte. Nous nous retrouvions rapidement dans la ruelle de notre quartier, à avancer en silence, côte à côte. Le bras d'Edward me frôlait souvent, et j'avais envie de me blottir contre lui pour pleurer tout ce que je retenais. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer ce bébé contre lui qui souffrait de cette perte.

- J'ai commencé à composer un nouveau morceau aujourd'hui...

_Il semblait vouloir parler d'autre chose. Y avait-il autre chose ? _

- Ah...

- Oui... Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours...

- D'accord...

Nous avancions vers le square.

- Elisabeth a pensé que ce serait bien d'inviter tes parents pour dîner, plutôt qu'ils ne restent chez Jasper...

_Je n'avais plus envie de recevoir du monde. _

- Je suis un peu fatiguée pour cuisiner...

Edward entoura mes épaules de son bras, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui retourner le geste, ce geste que nous avions pourtant si souvent effectué.

- Elisabeth cuisinera, et je pense qu'Esmé aussi. Tu n'auras rien à faire.

Nos pas nous guidaient sur les cailloux.

- Jasper est arrivé à Port Angeles... Il n'a pas confiance envers le nouvel ami d'Alice... Je n'ai pas non plus confiance.

- Alice est forte. Elle se défendra.

_J'ai confiance en elle. Elle ne ferait rien d'irréfléchi._

- J'espère...

J'opinais et tentais de me rapprocher un peu de lui. _Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne le mérite pas. _Finalement, il s'arrêtait au niveau de la rivière pour me faire face, ses mains encadrant mon visage.

- J'aime pas te savoir comme ça mon amour... J'ai besoin qu'on se retrouve, et qu'on affronte ça ensemble...

Mon coeur se brisait un peu plus, la boule de douleur obstruant ma gorge lorsqu'il s'approchait de moi et m'enlaçait, à m'en serrer plus que nécessaire. J'entendais son coeur battre sous mon oreille.

_Je ne le mérite pas._

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'avais tout tenté pour réveiller ma femme, mais rien. J'avais espéré qu'aller nous promener ensemble l'aurait incité à me parler hors de la présence de ma mère mais non. Même pas. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me couchais le soir près d'elle, sans la toucher, l'embrasser. Je lui donnais malgré tout toutes les marques d'affection possibles afin qu'elle ne se sente pas esseulée.

Elisabeth pensait que le mieux pour nous était de reprendre une vie normale. Elle restait près de nous et ne souhaitait pas partir avant que tout redevienne pour le mieux. Alors, j'étais reparti travailler sans entrain. Fort heureusement, mon patron était très compréhensif. Il n'avait pas perdu d'enfants, mais il en avait quatre. Alors il comprenait. Il m'avait même autorisé à sortir vers 16h, voyant que je ne cessais de consulter mon portable pour guetter le moindre appel de ma mère au sujet de mon épouse, à défaut d'avoir un appel de cette épouse.

Lorsque je franchissais l'entrée de mon appartement, j'aperçus ma mère qui toquait contre la porte de la salle de bains.

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_Et merde ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ca va faire une heure que j'entends l'eau couler...

Mon coeur s'accélérait brutalement et j'appuyais sur la poignée qui ne cédait pas.

- Bella ! Bella, c'est moi ! Ouvre !

_Et merde putain ! Je savais qu'aller bosser en la laissant seule n'apporterait pas grand chose de positif... J'aurais dû rester avec elle. _

- Bella ! BELLA !

Je crus entendre un sanglot étouffé. J'allais jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver un couteau pointu et je l'enfonçais sur le petit trait de la clé. Par chance, la clé ne pouvait pas être enlevée du trou de la serrure, car elle était comprise dedans. Nous possédions ces serrures bec de cane à condamnation intérieure aux sanitaires et sur la porte de la salle de bains. Un petit tour de couteau bien placé dans la fine ligne et le tour était joué. Le loquet cédait et j'entrais dans la salle de bains pour trouver mon épouse assise dos à la porte, nue et les genoux repliés contre son corps. Elle tremblait, l'eau tombant en cascade sur elle, immobile. Elle émettait un petit gémissement.

- Bella...

Mon coeur se brisait en découvrant qu'elle s'était maquillée, mais que ce maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues à cause de l'eau.

_Mon amour... _

Je me retournais vers Elisabeth qui était inquiète et la poussais gentiment dans le salon.

- Ca va maman... je m'occupe d'elle...

Elle acquiesçait et je fermais la porte sur nous deux. Je me positionnais à genoux devant la baignoire, remontais mes manches de chemise avant de vérifier la température de l'eau. Celle-ci était tiède, mais plus froide que chaude. J'embrassais la joue de ma femme, et posais ma main sur son épaule.

- Bella mon amour... Je suis là... shhh...

Elle laissa toutes les larmes de son corps rouler sur ses joues, et l'eau nous mouillait, noyant notre peine. Je m'efforçais de garder au fond de moi les pleurs qui me menaçaient, pour aider Bella à avancer. Elle était anéantie. Je coupais l'eau et attrapais une serviette chaude.

- Allez viens Bella... Reste pas là...

Elle grelottait et je l'aidais à se redresser. L'eau dégoulinait sur son corps dévêtu, que je parais de ma grande serviette épaisse en coton marron. Je frictionnais son corps pour la réchauffer alors qu'elle observait son reflet dans le miroir plein de buée. J'embrassais son front et je la maintenais d'une main sur sa taille, l'autre cherchant à tâton le coton et le démaquillant. J'aspergeais le disque et tentais maladroitement de retirer ce qui avait coulé. Elle se laissait faire, les yeux fermés. Ses larmes ne rendaient pas la tâche facile, et je finissais par la prendre dans mes bras.

- Bella... Dis-moi ce que tu veux... Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin...

Mais elle restait muette, blottie dans mes bras. J'essuyais en vitesse avec un gant son visage et ouvrais la porte. Je la prenais dans mes bras telle une mariée et traversais le salon pour aller dans notre chambre. Ma mère nous suivit et je remarquais qu'elle retenait avec peine ses larmes.

J'allongeais Bella sur le lit, directement sous la couette.

- Je vais lui préparer une tisane...

- Merci maman...

Je m'allongeais près de son épaule et l'attirais contre mon corps.

- Bella... Ca me rend fou de te voir comme ça...

Elle ne me regardait pas. Longtemps, le silence ne fut troublé. Elle arrêtait peu à peu de pleurer, ses doigts tripotant le drap. Son souffle était lourd. Elle fixait ses mains sans me regarder.

- Edward...

- Oui ?

Elle soufflait.

- Je crois que... que j'ai besoin de... de faire le point... seule...

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'affronter ça seule ! Je t'ai épousé, Bella ! Je veux affronter cette épreuve avec toi, à tes côtés...

Elle déglutissait.

- S'il te plaît...

Ses yeux remplis d'eau salée se levaient vers moi. Alors, je cédais. _Ce n'était peut-être pas la solution, mais à l'heure actuelle, Bella a besoin d'être seule. _

Je ne peux pas décider pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Moi aussi j'ai mal, moi aussi je me retiens de pleurer en pensant à ce bébé mort, alors qu'il n'était même pas né. _A la différence que moi, je ne l'ai pas porté... _

- C'est d'accord... J'appelerai Jerry pour aller passer quelques jours chez lui, à une seule condition : que tu ne restes pas seule. Soit tu restes ici avec Elisabeth, soit tu vas chez tes parents ou ils viennent ici peu importe. Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seule.

Elle opinait et sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, elle se rapprochait de moi et passait sa main sur mon cou.

- Merci...

Je l'attirais dans mon étreinte et m'allongeais correctement, avant de sentir son visage se caler contre mon cou. Lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à s'endormir contre moi, je la couvrais et me levais pour appeler mon oncle.

- Allô ?

- Jerry ? C'est Edward...

- Hey, mon neveu adoré ! Comment va ?

- A vrai dire pas très bien...

- Tu as des ennuis ?

- Bella a perdu son bébé...

- Oh merde ! Quand ? Mais comment ça s'est passé ?

Je soupirais, et lui racontais tout dans le détail. Et c'est tout aussi impuissant que j'allais à l'aéroport le soir-même réserver un billet d'avion aller-retour pour Chicago.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

- Il n'empêche que cet Alec, tu ne le connais pas !

_Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai !_

- C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter Charlie ! Mais pour une fois qu'un homme se soucie vraiment de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me méfierais !

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Crois-moi, il faut toujours se méfier !

- Oui bien sûr, et c'est comme ça qu'on devient aigri et ridé !

_J'aurais p'tètre pas dû dire ça ! _

- ALICE ! TU DEPASSES LES BORNES LA !

Je soupirais. _Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis en colère parfois..._

- Y EN A RAZ LE BOL DE TA CRISE D'ADOLESCENTE A RETARDEMENT ! REGARDE-TOI ! DEPUIS QUE T'AS QUITTE JASPER TU ES TOTALEMENT DIFFERENTE !

Je claquais la porte sur cette affirmation.

_Je sais que depuis que je l'ai quitté, tout est différent... Je le sais pertinemment... _Je me sens différente. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Expérimenter autre chose que mon mariage, alors que je n'avais finalement connu que ça ? Amoureuse à quinze ans d'une illusion, mariée à dix-huit ans à cette illusion et chute à vingt et un an...

J'arpentais les rues, en direction du lac. Mes pas me conduisirent autour de l'étendue d'eau, et je m'asseyais dans l'herbe fraîche, mon regard se posant sur le petit bosquet caché. _Jasper et moi y avions fait l'amour, plusieurs nuits durant l'été dernier... et celui d'avant aussi... Il m'y avait serré si fort, me faisant me sentir exceptionnelle... _

Où était passé tout ça ? Tout ce temps... Toute cette tendresse... cette douceur... Je me sentais son égale, je me sentais sa femme. J'aimais cette seconde où, blottie contre son torse, j'inspirais fortement son odeur alors qu'il me caressait le dos. Son parfum envahissait alors mes poumons, et je pouvais presque le sentir encore. L'illusion était moins forte, me glaçant les veines. _Je suis en train de tout perdre... de LE perdre... _Il y a trois ans, m'éloigner de lui aurait été impensable.

Et pourtant, JE suis partie. J'AI dit stop. C'est MA faute...

Le froid m'engourdissait, la tête me tournait. Je me sentais seule, et vide. Jasper comblait tout l'espace libre de ma vie. Il était là, même absent. Sa présence était inscrite dans chaque centimètre carré de la maison, gérant ma vie de façon parfaite. Pas parfaite en fait... mais comment dire... Disons qu'il me comblait ainsi. J'aimais son caractère de cochon, sa volonté affirmée, son esprit libre et son authenticité. _C'est simplement mon égoïsme que je n'ai pas su maîtriser. _

Jasper ne veut pas de bébé. J'en veux un. Peut-on vraiment vivre avec quelqu'un qui a des idéaux d'avenir si différents ? Non.

Et c'est ça qui nous a bouffé. Pourtant, dieu sait à quel point il a compté pour moi... et à quel point il compte toujours. Je n'ai connu que lui... Et je n'ai aimé que lui. _Jasper, mon amour... _

- Tiens, Alice...

Je sursautais en entendant Alec.

- Oh... salut...

Il s'asseyait à mes côtés, et j'observais son profil. Il était brun, de beaux yeux noirs. L'opposé de Jasper... _mais les deux hommes se valaient en beauté. _

- Tu médites ?

- En quelque sorte...

- Une balade revigorante te tenterait ?

- Où ?

Il se relevait et me tendait la main. Une paume chaude et large d'homme, dont je m'emparais.

- Je peux te montrer où je vis avec certains de mes amis... Tu ne connais pas mon intérieur...

Son sourire me rassurait et je me laissais guider dans les rues de Port Angeles, pour m'amener jusqu'à une grande maison campagnarde à la sortie de la ville. Je croisais Nancy, qui lisait un livre assise sur le sofa.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Sortis avec Tony...

- Tu es restée ici ?

- Oui...

- Bien...

Il m'accompagnait jusqu'à la cuisine et me servait un verre de jus d'orange d'emblée.

- Allons rejoindre Nancy, si tu veux bien !

J'opinais et le suivais. Il tendait à son amie un verre et me fit signe de m'asseoir face à elle, dans le sofa. Alec prenait place à mes côtés.

- Nancy, ma chère, peut-être pourrais-tu raconter ton histoire à Alice...

La dite Nancy se redressait un peu sur le canapé. Son visage semblait triste et éteint.

- Je me suis mariée à dix-huit à un sud-américain. Juan. Il était beau, riche. Mon père a vu ses intérêts. Il a investi dans la société de son père. Mais Juan n'était pas ce bel étrange aux yeux bleus intenses et au regard de braise. Il a très vite commencé à me frapper, à me mettre plus bas que terre. A me dominer. Je ne sortais plus, je ne voyais plus mes amis, et je me suis retrouvée isolée, sous son emprise. J'ai été détruite moralement et physiquement...

Alec la fixait.

- Dis-nous comment tu t'en es sortie, Nancy ?

- J'ai rencontré Tony un matin lorsque je faisais les courses. Nous avons sympathisé. Il m'a aidé à comprendre que Juan ne me faisait que du mal, en débit de sa richesse et du surplus matériel qu'il m'apportait. Grâce à lui, j'ai su dire stop. Je m'en suis sortie ! J'avais besoin de l'aide extérieure. J'avais besoin d'une présence qui m'aide à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans mon couple. Nous devons tous nous affirmer, Alice. C'est la vie qui veut ça. Et nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre la vie.

Alec opinait.

- L'histoire de Nancy était terrible... Nous l'avons tous pris sous notre aile...

_C'était étonnant... Existaient-ils encore des gens prêts à ce sens du sacrifice ? A cet instant dénué d'intérêts ? Simplement de la bonté pour la bonté... C'est étonnant... _

- Nous avons tous une histoire semblable à celle de Nancy. Moi, j'ai souffert de la séparation d'avec ma compagne. Je me sentais vide, et seul. Incompris. Ma famille ne me comprenait pas, mes amis non plus. Ils me sortaient des phrases toutes faites. "Va de l'avant, sors avec une autre!"... C'était tout ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. J'ai eu besoin que l'on me secoue, que l'on me dise qu'il y avait une vie meilleure à vivre. J'ai trouvé cette voie grâce à mes amis. Nous sommes là pour nous entraider. Il ne faut pas chercher une action en vue d'une récompense. Il faut être altruiste. C'est ça le sens de la vie. La place que nous obtiendrons au Paradis doit être notre seule récompense. Dieu sait si les gens sont bons ou non. Nous aidons Dieu dans cette tâche. Tu comprends ?

J'acquiesçais, pourtant un peu dérangée. _Marcus aurait pu tenir ce genre de discours facilement... à l'exception que lui, il utilisait la religion comme il en avait besoin. _

- Tu dois comprendre que tu as besoin d'être une personne à part entière. Tu as besoin de t'affirmer, d'être Alice. Depuis le début, tu n'es que l'épouse de Jasper. Comme Nancy. Et Nancy a tenté de se suicider trois fois. Nous ne souhaitons pas qu'une telle chose t'arrive. Tu as bien fait de te servir de ma carte de visite. Nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous le pourrons. Tu n'es plus seule face à Jasper.

_Avais-je été seule face à lui ? Avais-je été laissée aux oubliettes ? Où étaient les moments de simple tendresse avec mon mari ? Où étaient ces instants où je gémissais de plaisir dans ses bras, en humant simplement son odeur ? Où étaient ces secondes délicates où sa peau frolait la mienne, où nos lèvres s'effleuraient à peine ? Quand était la dernière fois où nous avions regardé la lune dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? _

J'avais une certaine aisance avec Jasper. Une certaine ambition. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je ne sais plus où je vais. Avant, je supportais sans trop de peine le fait que ma mère biologique soit dans un asile. Maintenant que Jasper n'est plus là, qui va me réveiller la nuit au milieu d'un cauchemar où je me fais moi aussi enfermer ?

Face à moi, Alec me souriait et pressait ma main légèrement, presque avec douceur. En voyant ses yeux noirs et son sourire enjoleur, je réalisais d'un coup que ma vie avait changé, avait pris une autre tournure. _Une tournure bien plus compliquée que ce que j'avais jamais imaginé... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Rosalie entrait dans la maison et les jumelles se précipitaient sur elle.

- Maman !

- Maman, t'es là !

- Salut mes chéries...  
Elle et Emmett serraient longuement leurs filles contre eux. Karlyne était rentrée avec eux, et j'embrassais ma petite soeur. _Et voilà, fin de la garderie. Super nanny-Jasper a terminé son service, et maintenant il va se taper une grosse sieste de quatre-vingt-sept heures et trente sept minutes pour récupérer des nuits blanches, de l'épuisement moral... _

Ma soeur s'approchait.

- Ca a été ?

- Impeccable, pas vrai les filles ?

- Ouais ! C'était trop fort ! On a fait des pizzas, et après on a mangé des pizzas aussi, et après on a...

- Mais tais-toi c'est moi qui veux raconter !

- Non c'est moi !

- Non, moi !

- Non les filles, pas de disputes !

Karlyne filait dans sa chambre.

- On a ramené la petite avec nous... C'est pas vivable là-haut pour elle...

Rosalie grimpait pour ramener les valises et je m'asseyais à côté d'Emmett.

- Comment vont Bella et Edward ?

- Ben... pas vraiment super bien en fait... Bella végète totalement... Ed a bien essayé de la secouer de toutes les façons possibles mais rien... Quand on est partis, il nous annonçait que Bella avait besoin d'être seule, et qu'il allait passer quelques jours chez son oncle Jerry à Chicago !

_Putain ! Quel sens du couple ! _

- Il va vraiment partir ?

- Bella lui a demandé un peu de temps seule...

- A la place d'Edward, j'aurais refusé ! Je n'aurais pas laissé ma femme dans cet état ! Hors de question de l'abandonner et...

Mais un raclement de gorge de la part de Rosalie me fit sursauter.

- Pardon ? N'est-ce pas toi qui a quitté ta femme pour une histoire de grossesse nerveuse ?

- Rose !

- A ta place, je laisserai Edward prendre la décision qu'il souhaite ! Sans commenter de préférence !

_Elle m'en voulait toujours... Et honnêtement, j'en avais marre de toujours assumer ce côté responsable ! _

- Laisse tomber Rosalie... J'suis p'tètre pas super idéal comme mari, mais j'te signale qu'Alice n'a pas été irréprochable non plus !

Ma soeur eut un rictus.

- Vraiment ? Au lieu de la renvoyer chier comme tu sais si bien le faire, pourquoi tu t'es pas écrasé et tu ne l'as pas soutenue pour UNE malheureuse fois ? Ca ne t'aurait pas tué !

_Décidément, depuis quelques semaines, c'est la St Jasper tous les jours ! _

- Bon écoute tu sais quoi ? Vu que t'es rentrée et que t'as l'air décidée de partir en guerre, j'te laisse gérer les trois p'tites... J'vais faire un tour !

- Tu fuis encore, Jasper !

Emmett se levait.

- Rosalie, ça va là ! C'est bon !

- Non ça va pas ! Il se casse encore une fois ! Il ne sait faire que ça !

- C'est ça...

J'attrapais ma veste et claquais la porte d'entrée.

_Merde putain ! MERDE ! _

J'en ai marre. Plus que marre. Marre d'être le méchant de service. Marre d'être celui par qui le mal semble arriver. Marre d'être celui que je me suis fabriqué... _Je ne crois pas que je sois quelqu'un de mauvais... Seulement quelqu'un en trop... un mec maladroit qui ne sait pas pourquoi il est là ni ce qu'il doit accomplir. Mais je ne veux faire de mal à personne... _

Je m'asseyais à la terrasse d'un café, où je sortais mon carnet avec mon stylo, en attendant mes deux cafés noir sans lait sans sucre. Le scénario avait un peu avancé, mais sans plus. J'étais en train d'établir le profil psychologique de Maxime, mon personnage. Bien sûr, le prénom était en suspend, mais il fallait bien commencer par un truc, non ?

_**"* Flash-back sur la vie de Maxime. Ses copains de classe se moquant de lui, lui disant qu'il n'a pas de mère ou qui lui font croire que si sa mère a eu un cancer, il en a forcément un lui aussi. **_

_**La situation entre Maxime et sa copine n°1 se dégrade. Elle sort de la salle de bains et lui annonce qu'elle veut faire un régime. Maxime s'étonne, sans l'écouter vraiment. Il peint. Pourquoi un régime ? Pour rentrer dans la robe de mariée. **_

_***Maxime se décompose vraiment, laissant une longue traînée de peinture sur sa toile. La toile est noire foncée, et la trace rouge sang. "**_

Le serveur posait devant moi les deux cafés, et l'addition.

- Merci...

Je relevais à peine la tête. Je devais faire appel à certains souvenirs d'enfant pour expliquer certains trucs chez Maxime. Son caractère de cochon entre autre. Est-ce que les souvenirs de l'époque où ses copains lui disaient qu'il aurait forcément le cancer de sa mère étaient assez forts ? _Ils l'avaient été pour moi, en tout cas. _Je devais trouver d'autres exemples, pour l'enfoncer dans sa névrose.

_Pour faire comprendre quelque chose, il faut parfois en grossir le trait. _

J'écrivais une troisième page de mon scénario quand une conversation derrière moi retint mon attention.

- Et comment va Tabitha ?

- Ca va... Elle sort de sa cure de repos dans deux semaines...

- Tu as pu la voir ?

- Oui, heureusement d'ailleurs !

- C'est quand même un truc de dingue cette histoire... une secte... Comment elle a pu se faire embarquer là-dedans ?

- Elle était fragile psychologiquement... la mort de ses parents l'a anéantie... Elle n'a pas su faire face et elle était toute seule... Ils lui ont promis un monde sans souffrance. Un monde meilleur... Elle a plongé, elle y a cru...

- Vous ne vous êtes aperçus de rien ?

- Non... Elle ne se justifiait pas devant nous. Elle partait juste et on ne savait pas où exactement... Je n'osais pas dire grand-chose tu sais... Elle venait de perdre ses parents alors je pensais que c'était "normal" qu'elle soit aussi larguée... Après tout, quand tu perds ton seul repère, c'est dur de continuer à vivre...

- C'est vrai... Et elle voit un psy maintenant ?

- Elle est toujours suivie oui... Elle a un peu parlé avec Linda de ce qui lui était arrivé... C'est la première fois qu'elle nous en parle, alors c'est un grand pas...

- Comment Sandy leur a tenu tête ? Ils n'ont pas dû se laisser faire je suppose...

- Elle a utilisé leurs propres arguments contre eux... Elle leur a dit que c'était la volonté de Dieu que Tabitha quitte leur organisation, qu'ils mettraient Dieu en colère s'ils ne la laissaient pas faire...

- Et ils y ont cru ?

- Elle a été habile... Elle leur a dit qu'elle avait suffisamment la Foi pour savoir ça, comme eux l'avaient...

- Ils n'ont pas tenté de la retrouver ?

- Bien sûr que si... Ils ont contacté l'organisme de la cure, sont venus devant chez elle... On a fait intervenir la police, et personne n'est autorisé à entrer la voir en dehors de nous quatre en cure. On partira en vacances lorsqu'elle sortira, et on l'aidera à déménager. Elle a compris qu'elle était tombée dans un engrenage d'enfer... Ca a été dur, mais elle l'a bien compris...

- Une histoire de dingue quand même...

- Je sais...

- Bon... j'vais commander... Tu veux quoi ?

- Un coca s'il te plaît...

- Ca roule !

Un type assez grand, châtain, passait devant moi. Je me retournais pour voir un autre mec chatain, plus petit, qui semblait triste.

_Une secte... Leurs arguments sur Dieu... Sur un monde meilleur... N'étaient-ce pas là les propos d'Alec ?_ Mon coeur s'accélérait brutalement, se serrant dans mon torse. Alice. Une secte. Mon Alice...

Mon sang bouillonnait, faisant volte face dans mes veines. Je me levais, attrapais mon cahier, et me dirigeais vers ce mec. Je poussais la chaise pour m'asseoir dessus.

- Bonjour... Désolé je m'impose... Je suis Jasper... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre témoignage sur la secte dont votre amie a fait partie si jai bien compris... Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai des soupçons concernant le nouvel ami d'une... d'une amie... Est-ce que vous auriez cinq minutes pour qu'on en parle ? J'aime cette femme... S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je m'en voudrais d'être resté les bras croisés... J'ai vraiment besoin que vous me parliez de ce que votre amie a vécu !


	25. Chapter 25 : Les coeurs serrés

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voilà le chapitre 25, accompagné d'un bon gros rhume... atchoum ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup axé sur Edward et Bella, mais ça sera l'une des dernières fois où il y aura autant d'éléments autour d'eux. Après, ça sera des petites touches, des points de vue moins importants. **

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous vos messages sur le précédent chapitre :**

**halay, ulkan13, JasperWife, amimi31, catiuski, lapiaf8 (**La raison pour laquelle on a pas su si Edward et Bella avaient été averti des risques de fausses-couches par les médecins est que je n'ai pas axé le récit principal sur leur bébé. Après oui, ils se sont investis, probablement un peu poussés par l'enthousiasme de tout le monde, et surtout leur enthousiasme. C'est un peu "trop" peut-être, mais je sais que ma mère a beaucoup souffert de ses deux fausses-couches. Chaque femme réagit comme elle le ressent.**), aude77, Elodiiie, fan de twilight x2, vinie65, So-me 8-P, lia3011, maho-33, fan-par-hasard21, Em 81, Fleur50, sarinette60, Nini Hathaway, ousna, Imaginaire-de-kiki, doudounord, Maya. Melanie, Annouk, julie, katner, samy940, Megaaan, Mariefandetwilight (**Ca me fait bizarre aussi de poser des PDV Edward-Bella ici, mais j'essaie de garder la ligne directrice de Jardin secret : alterner un peu l'histoire de Jasper et Alice, avec celle d'Edward et Bella**), Jolieyxbl, Habswifes, calimero59, Gawelle (**J'espère bien que mon histoire perso aboutira à quelque chose =) Merci**), Ilonka, DavidaCullen, LolaMiSweetlove, anger94, mmccg, Ptitewam, Nane2Bru, coco-des-iles, Cullen's familly, IsabellaMasenCullen, twilight007, EstL, erika shoval, Lily-Rose-Bella, Atchoum16, lena -lna933-, Caaroooooline13, Roselamignone, Onja, Lili Pattsy, Lapinou63, mamoure21, Grazie, Aliiice, Clairouille59, Louna21, Tinga Bella, Lily-pixie, bichou85, Butterfly971 et Clochette-la-fee. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne fin de semaine.  
Faites gaffe à ces changements de temps agaçants !**

**B'lecture!**

**Tiftouff.**

_**Chapitre 25 : Les coeurs serrés.**_

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

**- **C'est pour cela que nous donnons de l'argent à des associations, tu comprends ?

L'initiative d'Alec et Tony était noble : aider les associations, au moyen de dons, pour apporter un soutien financier à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

- Nous estimons que l'argent n'est pas utile dans notre monde : c'est pourquoi nous le restaurons aux associations...

- C'est très généreux de votre part...

- Nous ne sommes que de passage ici, il faut savoir s'oublier pour aider les autres... Et je suis sûr que ta mère Clara aimerait que tu aides ceux qui vivent comme elle...

J'avais raconté à Alec et à Tony la situation de ma mère biologique : folle à lier, enfermée dans un asile. Mon cœur brisé en la voyant dans cet état il y a trois ans, et cette vision d'elle qui me hantait : assise sur un banc, entourée par trois personnes en blanc, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ils avaient compati, et compris. Là où Jasper ne m'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

- Nous cherchions une autre association ce mois pour donner un peu... Peut-être pourrions-nous aider l'asile qui héberge ta mère ?

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Bien sûr, Alice. Tu fais partie de notre famille. Nous devons aider la femme qui t'a mise au monde !

Mon cœur se serrait. _Qui aurait fait ça, de nos jours ? Qui se préoccupait de l'avenir de Clara Brandon, enfermée et sans souvenirs ? Personne. _J'avais honte de ne pas avoir moi-même pensé à donner un peu d'argent, alors que j'en avais plus que raisonnable. Jasper me disait sans cesse que l'argent ne compte pas pour lui : pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais donné au site qui accueille et soigne ma mère, la maintenant en vie malgré son état ?

_Et surtout... pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais fait ?_

- Je veux participer !

- Nous participerons tous à ce don, Alice ! M'informait Tony

- Merci beaucoup, Tony !

Il me souriait, apaisant.

- Nous allons faire un geste fort envers ta mère, en donnant cet argent ! Elle sera suivie dans les meilleures conditions grâce à notre don !

Clara m'avait donnée à l'adoption, sachant qu'elle serait dans l'impossibilité de m'élever, m'offrant ainsi une vie meilleure auprès de Renée et Charlie qui avaient su m'éduquer. Je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleure récompense que l'aider à alléger son quotidien, leur permettre des sorties, une aide plus personnalisée...

_Ca sera génial pour elle... enfin dans la mesure du possible dans son état, bien sûr !_

- Nous établirons le chèque en début de semaine prochaine. Je pense que chacun d'entre nous pourra donner entre 500 et 1000 $...

- Je suis d'accord... J'ai cet argent !

Alec et Tony acquiesçaient. Puis, Tony m'entraînait dans son bureau, murmurant à Alec de nous laisser tranquilles.

- Bien... Alice... Pouvons-nous discuter ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu sais que nous t'offrons un soutien dans ta douloureuse séparation... J'ai vécu ce que tu vis, j'étais totalement sous l'emprise de mon épouse... Je l'aimais à en périr. Ce fut difficile pour moi de la voir partir. J'ai su reprendre foi en la vie, en m'investissant pour les autres : donner des aides financières et morales, faire comprendre aux autres que la vie ne s'arrête pas à l'amour, la procréation... Nous sommes là pour faire le bien... C'est Dieu qui le veut. C'est comme ça. Il faut que tu en aies conscience...

J'opinais.

- Bien sûr...

- Tu as souffert avec ton mari. Tu as été mariée très jeune, tu n'as connu que lui... Tu ne sais donc pas vraiment ce que c'est que vivre. Nous allons t'aider à découvrir la vraie vie.

- Alec a été très important pour moi dans cette difficile phase...

- Nous en avons conscience. Alec est un formidable garçon, plein d'écoute et d'aide. Dénué d'intérêts autres que le bien-être de ses amis. Tu comptes énormément pour lui, et il voudrait vraiment t'aider à t'en sortir ! Le mieux pour le faire, c'est de rester auprès de lui le plus souvent possible...

- J'apprécie vraiment Alec... et votre accueil...

Il acquiesçait, et restait impassible.

- Nous sommes là pour aider, Alice... C'est notre seul but...

Il me reconduisait jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, où Alec m'attendait patiemment. Je retrouvais mon ami et il me tendait la main.

- Tout ira bien, Alice. Nous sommes avec toi...

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'étais arrivé chez mon oncle depuis cinq jours. J'appelais chaque soir à la maison, où Bella était avec Esmé et Elisabeth, comme à mon souhait. Elle me parlait, mais peu. Elle se contentait surtout de répondre à mes questions. Abattue.

_Son silence est insoutenable._

Je raccrochais mon téléphone et rejoignis ma tante dans la salle à manger.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Comme hier, et avant-hier, et avant-avant-hier...

- La pauvre petite chatte... Ca me fait mal au cœur pour vous deux...

J'opinais et m'installais à table. Mon oncle apportait une bouteille de rouge et la débouchonnait.

- Allez mon grand ! Te laisse pas abattre ! Bois un coup !

J'avalais d'une traite le verre de rouge qu'il venait de me servir. Jerry me le remplissait à nouveau.

- Ca passera mon grand, va ! C'est une difficile épreuve mais vous la surmonterez et vous serez encore plus amoureux après ça...

- J'aime Bella... Je l'aime toujours autant mais... tu vois... ce bébé... C'était notre bébé...

- Je sais, mais ni toi ni elle n'êtes responsables du fait que ce petit être ne se soit pas accroché suffisamment au ventre de Bella... Il faut vous rentrer ça dans le crâne...

- Ouais... Mais c'est dur quand même...

Comme à chaque fois que je repensais à ce petit bébé qui ne viendrait pas, la douleur se plantait dans ma gorge, à m'en faire vomir. L'oncle Jerry me tapotait dans le dos.

- Allez mon garçon ! Du nerf ! Ca passera ! Tu vas rentrer, dire à ta femme que tout ira bien, vous allez vous parler, vous réconcilier et vous allez nous refaire un autre joli p'tit bébé ! Ok ?

_Un autre petit bébé... un autre bébé... alors que le premier venait de mourir..._

- C'est trop tôt pour Bella... pour moi aussi !

- Oh allons mon Edward ! Quand on bascule de la selle, il faut remonter à cheval de suite ! Ton père te dirait ça, et ton oncle Anthony aussi ! Quand ils étaient blessés, ils serraient les dents et ils repartaient, là c'est pareil mon grand !

Ma tante grimaçait.

- Jerry ! Tout est très différent ! Ils ont perdu un bébé... Tu imagines si nous avions perdu James, Victoria, Laurent, Malika ou Matt ? Qu'aurais-tu dit si ton frère t'avait tenu ces propos ?

Ca eut le don de faire taire mon oncle. _Dieu sait comme il aime ses enfants. Il a eu la chance d'en avoir cinq, et en bonne santé, qu'il chérit plus que tout ! _Nous, nous n'aurons pas « Hugo », ou sa sœur.

Le dîner s'étalait, et bientôt, la deuxième bouteille de rouge fut vide. Mon oncle ouvrait la troisième et je m'affalais dans ma chaise. J'avais soudainement envie de leur parler. De leur dire toute la peine que j'éprouvais à l'idée de ne jamais avoir vu, et de ne jamais voir ce bébé.

- Vous savez le pire ? C'est que j'avais trouvé un prénom... et j'avais acheté ce pyjama qui...

Je me levais, allais à ma valise au fond de laquelle se trouvait le pyjama. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le jeter. Et chaque soir, je le touchais, repensant à ces deux tests de grossesse que Bella avait achetés à la pharmacie... Les deux positifs... la prise de sang... l'annonce...

J'attrapais le tissu et le ramenais à mon oncle et ma tante.

- Je lui avais acheté ça... Je m'étais dit que vert était une couleur neutre et je trouvais ces lapins devant très drôles... et... je voyais déjà mon bébé dedans, après sa naissance...

Ma tante l'attrapait, le caressait et souriait.

- Il est très joli...

- J'ai pas pu le donner... le vendre... J'aurais pu... mais...

Elena me le remettait dans les mains, et fermait mes paumes sur le pyjama.

- Garde-le... Tu le donneras à votre enfant quand il arrivera...

_Ils semblaient tellement sûrs que nous allions avoir un nouvel enfant. Actuellement, je ne sais pas si c'était possible... Mais peut-être qu'un jour... je pourrai être papa._

Sans réellement comprendre, les larmes me submergeaient, brûlant ma peau. Ma tante se leva alors et me prit dans ses bras, me calant contre elle.

- Allez Edward... Ta femme a besoin de toi... Ne craque pas... Vous aurez d'autres enfants, tout ira bien... Vous devez surmonter ça, vous y arriverez... Il faut que tu ailles la retrouver et que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes, qu'elle doit s'en sortir. Vous devez faire ça, tous les deux, ensemble. Partez tous les deux, concentrez-vous sur votre peine pour la percer... Ca ira, Edward !

Je me laissais bercer par ma tante, tandis que Jerry remplissait pour la dernière fois mon verre, m'étourdissant définitivement. Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je me retrouvais dans mon lit, tout habillé, le nez dans le pyjama de mon bébé.

_Ce pyjama peut encore servir..._

Revoir mon oncle et ma tante m'avait fait du bien, plus que ce que j'imaginais. Jerry était toujours optimiste quand j'échouais... _Et il est le seul dernier vrai lien avec mon père... Parfois, comme maintenant, je voudrais juste être avec mon père afin qu'il puisse me dire quoi faire... alors inconsciemment, je crois que son frère était ce lien..._

Quand l'avion se posait à Los Angeles, j'avais l'impression que tout allait pouvoir s'arranger. Je ne voulais pas laisser ma femme s'enfoncer sans lutter et sans l'aider. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'on pouvait avoir un futur avec un autre bébé. Bien sûr, la perte du bébé serait une part de nous douloureuse, mais nous serons parents, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je fus déçu de ne voir que ma belle-mère m'accueillir. J'embrassais Esmé.

- Comment va Bella ?

Esmé ne me répondit que par un faible sourire. _Et ça ne me disait rien de bon... _Il me tardait d'arriver à la maison, pour voir ce qu'il en était. Esmé se garait sur le parking de ma résidence.

- Bella souffre... Tu lui as manqué... Elle a été chez le médecin hier, tout va bien pour elle, il lui a longuement parlé du fait d'éventuellement refaire un bébé pour se consoler et s'en remettre...

- C'est ce que mon oncle m'a dit aussi... mais je veux que Bella aille bien d'abord... Je veux qu'elle me parle...

Ma belle-mère me souriait et quittait le véhicule.

Je rentrais dans mon appartement, pour trouver ma femme repliée sur elle-même, sur le canapé. Elle pleurait tout son soul. Je m'agenouillais devant elle, le cœur brisé. _Ca sera difficile..._

- Bella... Mon Amour... Je suis là...

Elle regardait dans ma direction et se jetait dans mes bras. Elle me serrait contre elle tellement fort que j'en basculais au sol, me retrouvant assis sur le tapis avec mon épouse dans mes bras.

- Edward... J'ai mal...

Je caressais ses cheveux et embrassais sa joue.

- Je suis là mon cœur... je suis là...

Elle sanglotait vivement dans mes bras, mais j'étais « heureux » qu'elle le fasse, parce qu'elle acceptait de me montrer ce dont elle souffrait.

- Ne pars plus... sans... ne pars plus sans moi...

- Bien sûr que non ma chérie...

Elle pleurait tant et si fort que je craignais qu'elle ne suffoque.

- Calme-toi... Shhh... Calme-toi ma chérie...

J'embrassais sa tempe, sa joue, et son visage. Je voulais la noyer sous mon amour, pour qu'elle

oublie ce qu'elle traversait.

- Je t'aime, Bella... Je t'aime malgré tout... Je t'aimerai toujours... Il faut que tu acceptes ta peine, mon amour... que tu en parles... qu'on la surmonte... D'accord ?

Elle reniflait peu gracieusement, le visage rougi. J'encadrais ses joues de mes mains et embrassais sa bouche.

- Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi... On y arrivera ensemble... Tu m'as manqué, et j'étais fou de te savoir ici seule... Je veux être à tes côtés à chaque douleur qui te transpercera...

Elle se blottissait dans mes bras, et je la berçais comme j'aurais pu bercer notre enfant. Je ne remarquais même pas qu'Esmé et Elisabeth avaient quitté le domicile, nous laissant en tête à tête. Bella finit par s'endormir mais je ne voulais pas la quitter, je nous installais sur le sofa et la serrais contre moi. _Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir autant. C'est inhumain, ça ne devrait pas exister. Surtout pas pour elle, qui m'a toujours soutenue._

J'aurais aimé me détendre lors de mon voyage, mais il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Je restais le temps de son sommeil, une longue demi-heure, à la regarder dormir. Elle se réveilla lorsque ma mère revint et qu'Enso se mit à aboyer. La tête dans le cirage, elle relevait son regard vers moi et se serrait encore plus contre moi, son visage dans mon cou. Ma mère s'asseyait face à nous, sur la petite table basse du salon.

- Mes chéris... Vous allez avoir besoin d'aller de l'avant...

Elle attrapait la main de sa belle-fille et la pressait en souriant.

- Ma douce Bella... Tu as besoin d'Edward... Je sais que tu as souffert ma chérie, que tu te sens coupable. Mais vous serez plus forts à deux pour vous en sortir. Tu comprends ?

Bella opinait, blottie contre moi. _J'avais bien l'intention de ne plus la laisser, même sur sa demande._

- Beaucoup de femmes vivent ce que tu vis, et c'est normal de se sentir oppressée... J'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai perdu mon bébé...

_Attends... quoi ?_

Ma mère me fixait avec ses yeux marron, et je connaissais ce regard. C'était le même regard qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncée qu'elle allait devoir subir sa biopsie... _Je déteste ce regard ! _Je sentais la main de Bella sur mon bras qui compressait ma peau, alors que rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de rompre le contact visuel avec Elisabeth.

_Un bébé. Ma mère a eu un autre enfant... et je n'ai jamais rien su..._

Bella se redressait un peu, en reniflant.

- Vous avez perdu un bébé ?

Ma mère lui tendait un mouchoir, et Bella le prenait.

_Un bébé..._

- Oui... Edward était déjà là, et nous étions fous de bonheur et de joie avec son arrivée... Son père et moi étions les parents les plus chanceux du monde... Il était si beau, si souriant avec ses yeux vert et ses grands cils et ses bonnes joues et...

Je déglutissais en voyant le regard plein de larmes de ma mère.

- Nous avons très vite su que nous voulions un autre petit... Edward était un papa comblé... Quand il me prenait l'envie de te donner le biberon la nuit, je me faisais presque disputer quand ton père était en permission, parce qu'il voulait le faire ! Il t'a tout appris : même le craché de purée sur les vêtements !

Bella souriait mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce souvenir et son enthousiasme. _Un bébé._

- Nous avons voulu un autre enfant... Nous en voulions autant que possible. Nous voulions des enfants qui crient et rient partout, Edward aurait été un pilier de notre famille, un grand-frère aimant et attentionné... Je suis tombée enceinte. C'était parfait. Mon mari était aux anges... Nous vivions sur un vrai nuage, nous aménagions la maison, faisions des projets pour déménager... Et puis une nuit...

Mon cœur se serrait. _Elle avait perdu mon frère. Ou ma sœur._

- Je me suis sentie très mal, j'avais des contractions. Je suis allée aux toilettes et je me suis aperçue que je saignais... Nous avons appelé les pompiers... mais il était trop tard...

_J'avais un frère, ou une sœur._

- Ca a été très dur pour nous d'accepter cette mort... J'ai eu une longue traversée à vide, et je crois qu'inconsciemment j'ai rejeté Edward... Son père a été formidable, il m'a poussée et un jour, j'ai eu le déclic en les regardant jouer. Mon petit riait à s'en déployer la gorge, et je me suis sentie entière. J'avais déjà mon fils... Je ne pouvais pas être malheureuse... Mon mari m'a soutenu, il m'a écouté et nous avons même fait une petite thérapie. Jusqu'à ce jour où Edward Sr m'a dit qu'il voulait un autre enfant. Qu'il refusait qu'on brise notre rêve d'avoir une grande famille. Il voulait qu'Edward ait des frères et des sœurs... Je n'étais pas stérile, c'était un accident qui n'était en rien de ma faute. Mon mari est monté dans la chambre avant son départ pour l'armée. Il m'a demandé à ce que nous recommencions... Il était persuadé qu'on allait avoir un bébé... Il m'a dit de revenir le chercher à l'aéroport lors de sa permission, avec un ventre rond...

Elle s'interrompait. Les mains de maman tripotaient les manches de son pull nerveusement.

- Je ne suis pas tombée enceinte... Après tout, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups...

Elle souriait nerveusement, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. _C'était l'époque où papa n'était pas revenu... et ne reviendrait plus._

- Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre... c'est que vous aurez d'autres déceptions... Mais vous êtes jeunes, en bonne santé. Ni Edward ni toi Bella n'êtes stériles... Ce bébé n'était pas prévu, et il est arrivé... Ca veut dire que des enfants veulent vous rejoindre... que vous allez créer un petit bout de vous deux, peu importe les conséquences et peu importe le temps que ça prendra...

_J'aurais pu avoir un frère ou une sœur... _J'aurais DÛ avoir un frère ou une sœur... _En l'espace d'un peu moins de trois semaines, j'ai perdu un bébé. Et j'ai appris l'existence d'un frère qui n'était jamais arrivé..._

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

_Elisabeth a aussi perdu un bébé... _Si je m'attendais à ça. J'avais toujours cru dans ma tête qu'Edward était le seul enfant du couple. Pour moi, il l'avait toujours été. Et en quelque sorte, c'est ce qui est réel : Edward a été leur seul enfant.

Je crois que cette annonce, destinée à me regonfler, avait assommé Edward. Il quitta le salon en silence, amenant Enso faire une promenade. Lorsque la porte claquait, Elisabeth fermait les yeux.

- Je n'aurais pas dû...

Ma belle-mère avait toujours été courageuse, et je l'avais toujours trouvé admirable. Je ne pouvais pas oublier son soutien, cette semaine où Edward était parti sur ma demande. Elle m'avait longtemps parlé, et m'avait suivie chez le médecin. Le docteur avait été rassurant, tout allait bien dans mon corps. _Dans ma tête, en revanche... Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter ce sentiment de culpabilité envers Edward... c'est pour ça que j'avais voulu qu'il parte... qu'il oublie ce que je lui avais fait en perdant ce bébé..._

Le professionnel m'avait expliqué que la meilleure façon de m'en remettre était de concevoir un nouveau bébé, mais ça j'en étais bien incapable actuellement. Physiquement, j'étais rétablie en tout cas... mais je n'étais pas prête à revivre une grossesse dans l'immédiat. _Le choc avait été trop dur à supporter..._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elisabeth... Edward s'en remettra, soyez-en sûre !

- Ma petite chérie... Je m'inquiétais tellement pour vous... Je pensais que vous comprendriez qu'il ne faut pas vous laisser abattre... Que vous pouvez avoir d'autres enfants...

- Je sais...

Je pressais la main de ma belle-mère.

- Edward a toujours été fils unique, alors imaginer avoir un frère... Ca a sûrement été un choc... Mais je vais l'aider...

Elisabeth me souriait et caressait ma joue, avant de m'attirer contre elle avec force.

- Je suis si fière de vous deux... de toi... Tu aides tellement mon fils...

Je lui rendais son étreinte avec autant de force que possible.

- Il fait aussi beaucoup pour moi... Je suis bien avec Edward...

- Je sais ma chérie... Je sais... J'espère qu'il me pardonnera de lui avoir caché ça...

- Bien sûr Elisabeth... Il ne peut pas en être autrement...

Elle s'éloignait de moi en souriant, et tapotait ma joue.

- Prenez d'abord soin de vous, je serai toujours là pour vous deux, mais occupez-vous de vous... Edward a mal de te voir triste et malheureuse... Tu as besoin de lui...

J'acquiesçais et me levais. J'attrapais mon téléphone et envoyais un texto à mon mari :

_**« Rentre s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de toi...**_

_**Je t'aime et ta mère aussi t'aime. On t'aime tous »**_

**..**

Edward était rentré, assez silencieux. Il avait juste étreint sa mère un long moment sans paroles, et était parti s'installer sur le balcon. Elisabeth était peinée, mais elle savait qu'Edward ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cet aveu. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien si elle avait perdu ce bébé... _tout comme je n'y étais pour rien si j'avais perdu le mien..._

Je quittais la salle de bains et passais mon vieux jogging et un tee-shirt. Edward avait laissé la baie vitrée ouverte, faisant rentrer le froid. Mon mari n'avait pas dîné, il était simplement resté dehors, perdu dans ses pensées. _J'avais l'impression que cette période où la peine l'écrasait n'allait jamais finir... J'avais l'impression d'être totalement envahie par le chagrin, la peine, et la sensation de devoir se battre. _Je passais devant le bureau, qu'Edward avait commencé à repeindre et à déménager. Les pots de peinture étaient encore ouverts, avec le rouleau à l'intérieur. Le dessus était pratiquement compact, laissé ainsi à l'air libre. Je soupirais en observant le pan du mur non achevé. _Edward s'était investi..._

J'attrapais le plaid et m'avançais vers le balcon. Elisabeth avait quitté l'appartement pour aller se promener en compagnie de mon père et de ma mère, qui résidaient toujours chez Jasper. Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait partir avant d'être sûrs que tout irait bien pour nous. En un sens, ça me touchait mais je me sentais opprimée, comme si cette grossesse avortée était la seule chose qui comptait pour l'heure. _Et cela ne m'aidait pas à oublier..._

Je m'approchais d'Edward.

- Le pot de peinture va se perdre...

Il soupirait.

- Ce n'est pas grave... C'est qu'un pot de peinture...

_C'est vrai..._

- Oui... t'as raison...

_Ce n'est qu'un pot de peinture..._

Je m'asseyais entre les jambes de mon mari, qui soupirait et passait ses bras autour de moi.

- Ca va, Edward ?

Il opinait.

- Je suis un peu sonné, mais ça va...

- Je comprends... Mais ta mère ne voulait pas te faire de mal...

- Je sais... C'est juste qu'en l'espace d'une petite seconde j'ai eu un frère ou une sœur et qu'on me l'a enlevé... peu de temps après avoir perdu mon fils... c'est...

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- C'est dur...

- J'imagine... Et je te demande pardon pour avoir perdu ton bébé...

Il m'attirait face à lui et ses yeux verts plongeaient dans les miens, me faisant vaciller comme la première fois. _Comme la fois où j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui..._

– Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner mon amour, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner...

L'intensité de son regard me fit vaciller, comme s'il recollait mon cœur qui se morcelait. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais les larmes montèrent alors dans mes yeux, les humidifiant. Edward caressait ma joue du bout des doigts, et me souriait, mais je voyais, et sentais son émotion. Les pleurs tombaient sur mes joues, inarrêtables. Mais je me sentais bien à pouvoir laisser ma douleur glisser devant lui. Il m'attirait contre lui et me serrait fort sous les étoiles, sa joue contre mon front. Je sentais son pouce caresser ma nuque. Il embrassait mes cheveux. Je l'entendis renifler et me reculais, pour voir ses sanglots tomber sur ses joues.

_Nous étions deux. A nouveau. Deux à avoir souffert. _ Je ne pouvais plus le rejeter. Nous avions tout vécu ensemble. Nous affronterions ça ensemble.

Il se penchait et m'embrassait doucement, lentement.

- Dès que tu te sentiras prête, on refera un bébé, je te le jure !

_Un autre bébé..._

- Je ne suis pas prête pour être encore enceinte maintenant...

- Je comprends... Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prêt aussi...

J'opinais.

- Mais je suis prête à être ta femme... à nouveau...

_Et ça, j'en étais sûre. Je voulais être à nouveau avec lui, totalement._

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Edward.

Alors, avec toute la tendresse du monde, nous restions un long moment assis sous les étoiles, à écouter les bruits de la nuit. Edward me serrait contre lui, m'embrassant longuement. Puis, ses baisers dérivèrent dans mon cou et peu à peu, nous n'étions plus que deux corps qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Edward me souleva dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la chambre. Il retira la couverture et lentement, m'enleva vêtement par vêtement. Il s'agenouillait sur le matelas alors que je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant lui, et je l'aidais à défaire les boutons de sa chemise bleue tout en l'embrassant. Nos langues se rencontraient, me faisant frissonner. L'angoisse me tiraillait, mais j'avais trop besoin de mon mari. J'embrassais son torse alors que mes mains frôlaient sa peau jusqu'à son bouton de jeans. Edward se dévoilait nu à mes yeux, qui avaient oublié sa perfection. Je me retrouvais vulnérable devant lui, mais amoureuse. _Et plus que tout, j'ai besoin de lui !_

Avec sa douceur caractéristique, il m'embrassa sur tout le corps, s'arrêtant sur ma féminité. Je frissonnais en sentant sa langue venir me procurer ce délice intime. Mais je le voulais, j'avais besoin de lui plus que tout. _Etre unis, ensemble. Quoi qu'il advienne. _Il glissa en moi avec tendresse, attentif à chacune de mes réactions et bientôt, je le sentais buter au fond de mon ventre, mordant ma lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il allait et venait lentement, tendrement, et je me détendais à son contact et à son corps chaud. Il me pénétrait plus vivement désormais, grognant de façon sexy, et mes parois intimes frissonnaient, se serrant sur lui.

- Oh... Edward...

Edward nicha son visage dans mon cou, et je croisais mes chevilles derrière sa taille pour le sentir davantage, mes doigts griffant son dos.

- Bella... je vais... Bella... Bellaaa !

Edward se cambrait, abandonné et ivre dans son plaisir. Je me resserrais sur lui, tremblante et criant mon bonheur d'être redevenue une femme. Il retombait à mes côtés, haletant et transpirant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il m'attirait à lui et embrassait mon épaule, avant d'accaparer mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Bella... Je t'aime tellement...

Je déposais un baiser sur sa paume et me serrais contre lui, pantelante. Son odeur me frappait de plein fouet et je cherchais à me blottir dans ses bras encore davantage.

_M'éloigner de lui avait été ma plus grande erreur... Je ne voulais plus être seule... Plus jamais sans lui..._

_**..::..**_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_Une secte... Bordel ! UNE SECTE ! _Le témoignage de Justin m'avait accablé, d'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas été assis, je serais fatalement tombé sur le cul !

Une secte.

_Alice était-elle tombée là-dedans ?_

Voilà pratiquement trois semaines que je ne l'avais pas revue. Je passais pourtant régulièrement devant chez elle, rien. Au centre commercial, rien. J'avais même appris à faire les boutiques avec mes nièces, pour tenter de la voir dans des rayons mode. Rien. Niet. Nada.

_Ca me rend malade !_

D'autant plus que je n'ai pas revu l'autre face de pet ! Et j'crois que ça, ça me fait autant flipper que pas revoir Alice... Elle est forcément avec lui... MAIS OU ? Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre chez mes parents. Carlisle et Esmé étaient revenus, souriants, annonçant que Bella avait repris du poil de la bête et qu'elle et Edward allaient partir faire un petit voyage au bord de la mer pour se retrouver.

_Enfin quelque chose qui tourne rond à nouveau. Ma sœur récupère des couleurs. J'ose espérer que c'est le début d'un retour à la normale..._

Mine de rien, ce n'est pas évident de tout gérer : le départ de ma femme, la fausse-couche de ma sœur, et mes Super-Nièces-Envahissantes, sans oublier ma petite sœur, aussi envahissante qu'Emma et Shanna... L'autre soir, j'ai testé de leur donner le bain à trois... autant dire qu'au bout de cinq minutes et dix-sept secondes, Karlyne était déjà sortie !

Mon téléphone portable sonnait. Bella. Tiens.

- A l'huile ?

- A l'eau !

J'entendais son rire, et je crois que rien ne me fit plus plaisir en cette seconde.

- Ca va mieux ma belle...

- Oui... Je t'appelais pour te dire qu'Edward et moi sommes bien arrivés à Galveston... C'est super beau !

- Bah vous êtes déjà partis ?

- Oui, on a pris l'avion après qu'Elisabeth soit repartie... J'ai voulu appeler à la maison mais le téléphone sonne occupé...

- Ouais, papa est en ligne avec le directeur de l'hôpital j'crois...

- D'accord... Tu leur diras ?

- Compte sur moi !

- Comment tu vas, toi ?

_Comment je vais ? Honnêtement... J'en sais rien..._

- Je végète un peu…

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Alice ?

- Non... Aucune... Ni d'Alec d'ailleurs... C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus...

Je l'entendais raconter à Edward. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour son amie, car apparemment il n'avait pas plus de nouvelles d'elle que moi. C'est pas rassurant pour deux sous... _Je comptais bien questionner Renée... Charlie lui, me refusait tout contact..._

- T'as vraiment aucune idée d'où elle peut être ? Tu as été voir Renée et Charlie ?

- Ouais mais à chaque fois, elle est absente... Sauf si Charlie ouvre, là, il me claque la porte au nez...

Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil.

- Tu veux qu'Edward et moi, on revienne ?

- Sûrement pas ! Profitez de vous deux, faites des saloperies... Je vais m'en occuper, vous en faites pas...

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- Alice est folle de toi... Fais tout pour la récupérer... Sans toi, elle est perdue...

- Ouais... c'est ce qu'on dit...

Mon téléphone bipait.

- Ah, tu m'excuses ? J'ai un double-appel...

- Vas-y, j'attends...

Je prenais la seconde communication.

- Ouais ?

- Monsieur Cullen ?

Y a qu'un mec qui m'appelle monsieur Cullen : UN SEUL. Mon banquier.

- Monsieur Evans... Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pardonnez mon appel en cette fin de journée mais je voulais régler un détail avec vous... J'ai envoyé plusieurs courriers à votre domicile durant cette dernière dizaine, qui sont tous restés sans réponses...

- Je suis chez mes parents... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ah... Vous n'avez donc pas eu état de votre relevé bancaire ?

- Euh... non... Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez fait plusieurs retraits ce mois-ci...

- Oui, comme d'habitude mais c'est pas de ma faute, ce sont mes nièces qui sont exigeantes en fringues !

- Je l'entends bien Monsieur Cullen... Mais permettez-moi de vous poser cette question... Vos nièces nécessitent vraiment trois à quatre retraits de 5000$ chacun en une semaine ?

_Attatatatatateeends... Rembobine DEUX SECONDES ! QUOI ?_

- Pardon ?

- Lundi, vous avez effectué un prélèvement de 4500$ à notre guichet pour...

- Impossible ! Je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi, lundi !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain !

- Votre épouse alors ? Elle a une procuration sur votre compte...

_Quoi ?_

- Attendez... Oui... oui, Alice a une procuration, oui... mais nous sommes séparés actuellement et...

- Si tel est le cas, je vous conseillerais de faire annuler la procuration, et de combler le vide sur votre compte... Il y a eu deux prélèvements de 5000$, un de 4500$, et ce matin, 500$ ont encore été retiré d'un guichet rien que pour cette semaine... Je ne vous parle pas des retraits de la semaine dernière...

- Je ne me suis pas servi de ma carte depuis au moins une dizaine de jours...

- Vous devriez passer à la banque dès que possible... Allez dans notre succursale chez vos parents et prenez contact avec un conseiller...

- Comptez sur moi !

Je coupais la communication avec mon banquier, et récupérais Bella au téléphone.

- J'te rappelle p'tite sœur...

- Un souci ?

- Ouais... ou non... je sais pas... Ecoute, j'te rappelle, ok ? J'ai un rendez-vous...

Je raccrochais. _Putain mais c'est quoi ces trous là ? Ca veut dire quoi ? _La seule à avoir une procuration, c'est ma femme. Mais Alice ne prendrait jamais ces sommes sur mon compte. Jamais elle ne se servait de sa procuration, sauf pour faire du shopping.

_Elle a pas pété un plomb au point de dépenser 15000$ en fringues en une semaine quand même... si ?_

J'attrapais mon blouson et composais en même temps le numéro d'Alice. Mais comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps déjà, je tombais directement sur sa messagerie. _Y a un truc qui va pas... D'abord elle coupe son téléphone, ensuite elle disparaît, et maintenant mon compte se vide sans explications..._

La secte.

« Tabitha s'est ruinée pour ces gens... Elle nous a même emprunté de l'argent... Ils lui disaient que le matériel ne comptait pas, et qu'ils devaient partager tous les biens ».

_La secte..._

Ca ne ressemble pas à Alice de prendre autant d'argent. Elle se fiche du pognon. Elle est très autonome, elle aime s'acheter ce dont elle a besoin avec l'argent qu'elle gagne. _Ca ne lui ressemble pas..._

Je rentrais dans la banque et une bonne heure plus tard, grâce à ma procuration que j'avais sur son compte, j'appris qu'elle n'avait plus un dollar d'économisé. _A sec. Niet. _Elle était même dans le rouge. La banquière me menaçait d'emblée, et je décidais de faire un petit virement... enfin petit... _pour combler le trou de 2000$ quoi... _et surtout pour voir si cet argent allait aussi disparaître...

En quittant la banque, plongé dans les relevés hallucinants, je me fis percuter par un mec qui marchait droit devant lui. Mon cœur se nouait quand j'aperçus ce connard d'Alec en compagnie d'une drôle de bande, et surtout au milieu de ces molosses, mon Alice...

Je ne l'aperçus qu'une seconde, peut-être deux tout au plus. Mais son visage était clos, et de larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle semblait également avoir maigri. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, pas même d'esquisser un mouvement qu'ils entrèrent en compagnie d'une autre femme dans une voiture, et ils quittèrent rapidement leur place de parking.

_Merde ! Mais putain ! C'est pas elle ça !_

J'aurais aimé réfuter les pensées qui me venaient, mais tout semblait plus que clair.

_Elle a l'air épuisée, elle a de larges cernes et est très pâle._

_De l'argent disparaît, et ELLE disparaît..._

Une secte.

Je fis demi-tour. Direction le commissariat. Le coeur serré.


	26. Chapter 26 : Les disparitions d'Alice

**B'jour à toutes!**

**Voilà la suite de Jardin Public. Certaines ont peut-être remarqué qu'il n'y a pas eu de publication la semaine dernière (**et pour toutes mes histoires, pas uniquement Jardin Public!**). J'avais glissé un petit mot sur fesses de bouc et twitter à ce sujet... J'ai profité d'une semaine sans publication pour m'avancer dans mes écrits, afin de voir plus loin. Le fait est que ça a été très efficace : je suis rendue au chapitre 31 de Jardin Public, et je suis en mesure de vous annoncer que cette fanfiction comportera 35 ou 36 chapitres. La fin approche donc. Je suis également en mesure de vous dire que tout ne sera pas noir, malgré les chapitres actuels =)**

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour tous vos messages. Certaines s'emportent, et ça me fait sourire =) Vous êtes toutes supers avec cette histoire, et j'espère que la fin de cette fanfic aura répondu à vos attentes. En tout cas, elle aura répondu aux miennes pour ces personnages-ci. Je remercie ma bêta, Marine pour la correction ! **

**J'ai également lancé une nouvelle fanfiction **"Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward"** (**lien sur mon profil!**), qui sera ma dernière écriture en solo. J'ai quelques projets de co-écriture, qui verront peut-être le jour dans quelques temps. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**une bonne semaine.  
Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 26 : Les disparitions d'Alice.**_

**Point de vue de Jasper **

Je patientais dans le hall du commissariat. _J'peux pas croire que c'était Alice... Pas Alice dans cet état là... _Je ne l'avais aperçu qu'une fraction de seconde, sans avoir le temps de réagir, mais j'étais certain qu'un truc n'allait pas. Je la connais, je sais comment elle réagit. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas si sombre. Mon Alice est bien plus pétillante.

J'attendais Charlie. _C'est sa fille bon sang ! Il ne voit pas que quelque chose merde ? _

Mon beau-père apparut finalement une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, saluant deux hommes. Quand il m'aperçut, il arqua un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

– Charlie, j'dois vous parler d'Alice !

Il retournait dans son bureau.

– Tu crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça ?

– Ecoutez-moi... Je viens de la voir... J'crois qu'elle va pas bien... Ce mec là... Alec... Il est pas net ! J'vous le dis !

– Jasper... T'as vraiment rien compris ! Alice ne supporte plus que tu sois sur son dos en permanence... Ecoute... Arrête d'être exclusif !

_Oh mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Politique de l'autruche !_

– Bordel Charlie ! Ca je le sais ! Ce que je vous dis, c'est qu'Alice ne va pas bien ! Elle traîne avec des mecs louches, ça c'est clair !

Mon beau-père soupirait, visiblement énervé. _Où est le pistolet ?_

– Je crois que tu es jaloux ! Tu n'acceptes pas qu'Alice fréquente d'autres personnes... Tu l'étouffes !

– Charlie ! J'suis pas là pour mon procès... Je pense qu'Alice fait partie d'une secte !

Ses yeux s'arrondissaient subitement, et j'aurais dû choisir autrement mes mots. Il s'approchait de moi, menaçant.

– Répète ça pour voir ?

– Charlie... Alice ne va pas bien... elle est triste et fatiguée... Elle traîne avec ces types là... Elle a fait des retraits sur mon compte... 5000$ à chaque fois... et...

Son visage vira au rouge.

– TU INSINUES QUE MA FILLE TE VOLE TON POGNON ?

_Oh seigneur, ça va être long ! _

– MAIS NON ! Mais c'est bizarre ! Elle est la seule qui a une procuration sur mon compte ! Et je n'ai pas fait ces retraits !

Il frappa de ses deux poings sur son bureau.

– SORS D'ICI ! TU DEPASSES LES BORNES !

– Charlie ! Vous DEVEZ m'écouter ! Il en va de la santé de votre fille ! De son avenir ! Si elle traîne avec des types qui l'entraînent plus bas que terre, la chute sera dure ! J'me sens assez mal comme ça. Il faut l'aider, Charlie !

Mais il était trop tard. Mon beau-père m'avait déjà condamné.

– Tu n'as rien compris en trois ans de mariage à Alice ! Si elle est mal, c'est entièrement de ta faute, Cullen ! Tu piges ?

_Flic ou pas, j'vais me le faire !_

– CHARLIE ! MERDE ! ON PARLE D'ALICE ! C'EST SERIEUX ! ARRETEZ DE FAIRE L'AUTRUCHE !

– TU BAISSES D'UN CRAN, OK ?

– EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ AU MOINS OU EST ALICE EN CE MOMENT ? HEIN ?

En l'espace de quelques secondes, je pus voir le visage de mon beau-père hésiter. _J'en étais sûr ! _Son regard était trop instable. J'avais mes réponses. Alice traîne avec ce mec. Avec ces types. Ils ne savent plus la gérer. _Elle va s'isoler... _Je soufflais fortement, honnêtement assez énervé. La colère remontait en moi à toute vitesse, comme une fusée noire. _Il peut pas être juste là, à me critiquer alors qu'il est pas foutu de me dire ce que fait sa propre fille ! _

Je quittais la pièce, avant de me faire arrêter pour outrage à un agent.

– Laissez-moi vous dire un truc, Charlie ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit de mauvais à Alice, si elle souffre, s'il la touche et lui fait du mal d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, vous serez en tête de gondole dans ma liste de ceux qui n'ont pas veillé sur elle ! J'ai sûrement beaucoup de torts, mais là, Alice est seule et vous n'êtes pas fichu de me dire où elle est !

Je claquais la porte, furieux.

_Ca sent mauvais ! Ca pue même ! _

Je revenais rapidement à la maison, et montais directement dans ma chambre. J'allumais l'ordinateur pour chercher des informations sur les sectes. Je tombais sur un forum de témoignages.

« Ma vie a été un enfer. En plus d'avoir perdu toute dignité, j'ai perdu aussi beaucoup d'argent. Le gourou me disait que c'était pour mon bien, que l'argent nous pervertissait. Ils organisaient des cérémonies où ils brûlaient chaque donation des membres. Ils m'ont vidé de tout ce qui me composait, un véritable lavage de cerveau. La nourriture était distribuée en faible quantité, le sommeil réglé... Je mangeais peu, dormais peu. J'étais volontairement affaibli. Ils invoquaient Dieu, la foi. Mais ils n'ont aucune morale. Ils détournent la religion pour s'en servir selon leurs besoins. A l'époque, je me sentais compris. Ils avaient repéré dans la rubrique nécrologique le décès de mes deux parents. Ils m'ont contacté, sous prétexte d'une association d'aide aux personnes dans le besoin. Avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, j'étais devenu trop influencé pour m'en sortir. J'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à mon meilleur ami, qui a gardé assez de lucidité pour m'aider. J'ai nié au début toute aide de sa part, jusqu'à ce que ma fille me dise qu'elle ne souhaitait plus me voir tant que je serai dans cet état. Ca a été le déclic. J'ai quitté l'organisation grâce à mon ami, qui a utilisé les même procédés qu'eux. Il leur a dit que Dieu voulait mon départ de cet endroit, que c'était sa volonté. Bien sûr, ils n'ont eu de cesse de venir à mon domicile, de m'appeler, de me suivre dans la rue. J'ai porté plainte, j'ai déménagé à 900kms. J'ai même changé de nom. J'ai souffert, j'ai subi une cure de sommeil, ainsi que de longues séances chez un psychiatre. Aujourd'hui je vais bien, et je pouponne le bébé de ma fille, qui a huit mois. Je suis heureux, et reconnaissant d'avoir pu trouver une issue. »

_Incroyable... cet homme semblait avoir vécu un enfer... ces hommes ont l'air puissants..._

Pourquoi, et surtout comment Alice est entrée là-dedans ? … Je suis certain que c'est ça... Somme d'argent dépensée en excès, affaiblissement, isolement...

_Si Alice est dans ce milieu... comment pourra-t-elle s'en sortir ? _

Je cliquais sur le profil du témoin et décidais de le contacter. _J'peux pas laisser Alice seule... j'dois la sortir de là... _

_**« Bonjour monsieur.  
Je viens de lire votre témoignage sur les sectes, et la façon dont vous avez pu vous en sortir. Je vous contacte aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que mon épouse est enrolée dans une sorte de secte. De l'argent a disparu de mon compte, et je l'ai aperçue. Elle semblait fatiguée. Je ne la vois plus, ses parents non plus. Je veux me battre pour l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Auriez-vous des conseils?Des chose que je puisse faire ? Une attitude à adopter ? Merci d'avance de votre éventuelle réponse. »**_

Je fermais le navigateur internet, espérant que le message trouverait une quelconque réception auprès de cet homme. _Faut que je sorte d'ici, sans quoi, je vais passer la journée devant mon écran... _

Je quittais le domicile de mes parents, sans savoir vraiment où j'allais aller. _Comment on va s'en sortir ? Comment je vais faire pour l'aider ? Comment j'peux faire en sorte qu'Alice réalise ce qu'elle fait ? _Je n'avais nulle part où chercher, je ne savais pas par où commencer.

Pour la première fois, je me sentais impuissant.

_Impuissant de la savoir avec eux, je-ne-sais-où. Sans savoir ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle devient, comment elle va surtout... _Elle me manque. Il n'y a pas une putain de seconde où tout va, parce qu'elle n'est pas là. Il me manque son odeur partout : sur mon pull, sur mon oreiller, dans la salle de bains. Si ça n'était qu'une affaire d'odeurs, j'achèterai son parfum... mais c'est un tout. C'est juste elle qui me manque.

Quand je me réveille, quand je vais me doucher, quand je mange, quand j'écris. Elle me manque.

On a jamais été aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre. Jamais. Nous étions fusionnels, ensemble. Toujours. Et là j'fais quoi ? J'traîne des pieds dans Port Angeles, shootant un caillou au hasard... _Plus de proposition de film, pas d'occupation, rien dans le crâne... pour changer... _

Et plus d'Alice.

J'arpentais les rues de Port Angeles, déambulant au milieu des passants. Il m'aurait fallu... j'sais pas moi... n'importe quoi... un signe, un point de départ, quelque chose. Un lieu où la trouver. De toute évidence, elle a éteint de façon permanente son téléphone. _Aucune nouvelle. Je tombe directement sur la messagerie. _J'allais traverser la rue quand une silhouette connue attira mon regard.

_Alec._

Ce connard d'Alec.

Il accrocha une affiche et disparut aussi vite. Je m'approchais de l'affiche, devant laquelle était tassée une petite foule. Le temps que je me retourne pour tenter d'apercevoir cette espèce d'andouille au brocoli, il avait déjà disparu. _Il me fait flipper... mais vraiment flipper... c'est pas juste une petite impression à deux dollars... il est juste flippant... _Je m'avançais vers l'affiche qu'il avait posé.

_**« Forum : la vie d'aujourd'hui vous incite-t-elle à ne plus avoir la foi ?**_

_**La religion est-elle un fléau ?**_

_**Croire en Dieu fait-il de vous des isolés dans la société actuelle ?**_

_**Nous organisons une discussion autour du sujet très controversé de la religion. **_

_**Nous serons à votre écoute pour échanger dans la tolérance.**_

_**Pour participer, contactez Tony au 555-657**_

_**ou présentez-vous au 76bis Rue Dolino, Port Angeles**_

_**le mardi 17 mai à partir de 9h,**_

_**entrée à 10$ pour toute la journée, et pour tous les sujets.**_

_**Venez nombreux ! »**_

76bis, Rue Dolino... c'est cette rue à la sortie de la ville, qui donne sur trois bicoques... _Ils veulent qu'on vienne nombreux ? Et ben on va venir ! _

J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro de ce fameux Tony. Très vite, une voix d'homme profonde me répondit.

– Oui ?

–Bonjour... Je viens de voir votre affiche concernant le forum sur la religion... Je souhaiterais réserver mon entrée...

– Bien sûr Monsieur ! A quel nom je vous prie ?

– Platt... Matthew Platt...

_J'étais certain que Jasper Cullen n'avait pas bonne réputation auprès d'eux..._

– Vous souhaitez participer à tous nos ateliers ?

– Oui, je suis très intéressé par le sujet...

– Parfait, nous serons ravis de vous recevoir Monsieur Platt... Venez avant l'ouverture des portes, pour récupérer votre coupon. La billetterie sera ouverte dès 8h.

– Comptez sur moi...

– Bonne journée Monsieur Platt, et merci infiniment de votre intérêt pour notre association de libre-paroles.

Je raccrochais.

_Compte sur mon intérêt pour tes sordides affaires, gros connard ! _

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Esmé **

– Alors ma chérie, raconte-moi tout ! C'est joli Galveston ?

– _C'est magnifique maman ! Notre chambre donne sur la mer ! _

Je pouvais entendre par téléphone le sourire de ma Bella.

– Vous avez visité ?

– _Non, on fait du coucouning sur la plage !_

Je souriais à mon tour. _Bella méritait de se remettre de la perte de son bébé, tout comme Edward ! _

– Vous avez de la chance !

– _Oui c'est vrai... On ne se plaint pas ! _

– Vous pensez rentrer quand ?

– _On a décidé de ne pas se fixer de date... On a posé deux mois chacun de vacances... De toute façon je vais sûrement présenter ma démission, mais on n'a pas décidé quand on rentrerait de Galveston..._

– Vous passerez ?

– _Sûrement oui ! Comment va Karlyne ?_

– Ca va, elle est à l'école... Elle répond beaucoup en ce moment !

Bella eut un petit rire.

– Jasper lui donne un bon exemple !

– Jasper a changé...

– Comment ça ?

– Il est disons... plus calme...

– Jasper n'a jamais été calme !

– Je sais... En tout cas, il ne sort pratiquement plus de sa chambre... Il passe ses journées collé à son ordinateur, et des fois il part le soir, sans qu'on sache où. On ne l'entend pas rentrer...

– Il a des nouvelles d'Alice ?

– Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas... Il n'en parle pas en tout cas... Il est souvent au téléphone, alors je suppose qu'il tente de la joindre... Mais tu sais, il ne mange plus avec nous, il se couche tard...

– Je vais essayer de l'appeler...

Bella et Jasper s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Il avait de suite aimé sa petite sœur. Ils étaient très réceptifs l'un à l'autre. Bien sûr, Bella était également très liée à Rosalie et à Emmett, mais c'était différent avec Jazz. Avec Rose, Bella avait des discussions de filles : elles s'enfermaient pendant des heures avec sa sœur dans la chambre pour papoter et se raconter des trucs de nanas. Avec Emmett, Bella avait plutôt une relation de camaraderie, bien que mon fils ait une facheuse tendance à vouloir coller son poing dans la tronche des hommes qui approchaient ma fille.

Mais sa relation à Jasper était différente. Ils n'étaient pas forcément collés systématiquement l'un à l'autre, mais ils savaient quand l'un avait besoin de l'autre. Rien n'était censuré, et tous les sujets pouvaient être abordés entre eux. Ils parlaient autant de sexualité que de politique ensemble.

– Profite plutôt de tes vacances mon cœur !

– Mais Jasper a peut-être besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui...

– Nous veillons sur lui. Nous sommes là pour lui, ne t'en fais pas...

Elle soupirait.

– Me passerais-tu mon gendre un instant ?

– Oui, attends, il est dans la salle de bains... Edward ?

J'attendis un instant pour entendre la voix de mon beau-fils.

– Bonjour Esmé !

– Bonjour mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ?

– Impeccable, et vous ?

– Ca va bien, je te remercie... Dis-moi Edward, tu as des nouvelles d'Alice ?

– Euh... pas vraiment... En fait non, ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas eu. J'ai envoyé un texto mais je n'ai même pas reçu d'accusé... Je pensais venir la voir quand on rentrerait... Pourquoi ?

– Comme ça... C'est juste que Jasper s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir la joindre...

– Il la voit ?

– Je ne crois pas...

– J'essayerai de lui parler...

– Merci beaucoup... Et s'il te plaît, essaie de faire en sorte que Bella ne s'inquiète pas... Vous devez profiter de votre repos tous les deux...

– Promis, Esmé !

– Je vais vous laisser aller faire du coucouning alors...

– Merci ! Embrassez tout le monde pour nous !

– Juré ! Je rappelerai d'ici deux ou trois jours...

– Ok ! Bonne journée Esmé !

– Au-revoir Edward !

Je raccrochais. Carlisle apparut du bureau.

– C'était Bella ?

– Oui, et Edward !

Mon mari attachait ses boutons de manche.

– Ils vont bien ?

– Oui, très bien. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux deux...

– Ils sont toujours au Texas ?

– Oui, à Galveston Bay...

– C'est un joli coin !

– C'est vrai... bon, je vais aller chercher Karlyne à l'école !

– Ca m'arrange que tu y ailles, ça risquerait de me faire juste avant d'aller à l'hôpital...

– Non, aucun problème !

– Merci chérie !

Il embrassait ma joue et se servait une tasse de café.

– Jasper est en haut ?

– Oui, au téléphone...

Nous n'eûmes pas dit ça, que mon beau-fils fit son apparition, portable collé à l'oreille et calé par son épaule. Il chercha dans le secrétaire un bout de papier et un stylo.

– D'accord... Et ils ont une cellule psychiatrique dans cette structure ? … oui... d'accord oui... Non en fait, je voudrais savoir comment ça fonctionne...

Il disparut aussi vite à l'étage. _Une cellule psychiatrique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ?_

– Tu sais à qui il téléphone ?

– Aucune idée...

Carlisle attrapait en vitesse sa veste.

– Il fait peut-être des recherches pour un prochain film...

– Peut-être...

Mon mari prenait ses clés.

– Je te dépose à l'école et tu rentres à pieds ?

– Volontiers...

Carlisle me déposa effectivement devant le portail du groupement scolaire, et j'attendis la sonnerie de fin de cours. Je vis mes petites-filles apparaître au bout de quelques minutes, se tenant la main. Ni Emmett ni Rosalie n'était encore là, je décidais de m'avancer vers elles.

– Les filles ! Mamie est là !

– Oh mamie !

Elles foncèrent en courant vers moi et je les prenais dans mes bras. _C'est toujours étrange de venir chercher ma fille qui m'appelle « maman », et de voir ces deux petites jumelles m'appeler « mamie », tout ça dans la même structure... Mais je ne regrette pas Karlyne ! Malgré les jugements sur mon âge avancé à sa naissance, je ne regrette rien. _

– Bonjour mes petites chéries ! Comment ça a été l'école ?

– Bien !

– Oui bien ! On a fait de la musique avec les bâtons de la pluie !

– Oui, et après on a fait des dessins avec de la peinture et des pinceaux aussi !

– C'est super !

– Elle est où maman ?

Au même moment, j'aperçus Rosalie arriver, essoufflée.

– Désolée... je suis partie en retard...

Je souriais à la fille de Carlisle et l'embrassais.

– Bonjour ma chérie !

– Bonjour Esmé !

Elle se penchait et prenait dans ses bras ses deux petites. Ma Karlyne apparut cinq minutes plus tard, tenant la main de son instituteur. Elle me rejoignit tranquillement, papillonnant à droite à gauche, tant et si bien que je dus la rappeler à plusieurs reprises.

– C'est pas papa qui vient me chercher aujourd'hui ?

– Non, papa travaille, il aurait été en retard s'il était venu te récupérer... On va marcher un peu avec les jumelles jusqu'à chez elles, et on rentrera à pieds !

– Oh c'est nul ! J'aime pas marcher ! En plus aujourd'hui on a été à la piscine et puis je suis trop fatiguée d'avoir nagé ! Je préfère quand on prend le gros bus maman !

Autrement dit : pas le choix.

– Très bien, nous prendrons le bus alors... Mais nous irons quand même raccompagner les jumelles et ta sœur à pieds...

– Pfff, c'est nul...

Elle râlait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le long de la route, elle s'amusa avec les filles, sous notre surveillance. Le trajet fut relativement rapide, et nous prenions un verre de jus de fruits avant de repartir. Lorsque nous grimpions dans le bus, Karlyne se faufila au fond alors que j'achetais les tickets.

– Karlyne ! Où tu es ?

– Ici maman ! Avec la maman de Alice !

Je m'avançais difficilement dans le véhicule et retrouvais ma fille en compagnie de Renée.

– Bonjour Esmé !

– Bonjour Renée ! Comment allez-vous ?

Elle me souriait poliment, visiblement fatiguée.

– Je m'inquiète pour Alice...

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Nous ne la voyons pratiquement plus... Elle sort, elle ne dit rien... Il lui arrive de découcher... Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait perdu son portable... Elle refuse d'en acheter un nouveau...

– Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle ?

– Très peu... Elle a beaucoup changé... Elle paraît si fatiguée... J'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivée quelque chose...

– Quelque chose ?

_En etait-ce à ce point ? Je n'avais plus revu Alice depuis Los Angeles et son départ avec ce garçon... Alec... _

– Nous ne la voyons plus... C'est suffisant pour m'inquiéter...

– Oui... J'imagine...

– Jasper n'a pas réussi à l'appeler ?

– Pas que je sache...

Renée soupirait, et son arrêt arriva vite.

– Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

– Merci Esmé.. Au-revoir Karlyne !

Elle embrassa ma petite fille et quitta le bus. Karlyne me regardait.

– Elle est où Alice, maman ?

– Elle... est... probablement avec une amie...

– Mais son amie c'est pas Rose et Bella ?

– Tu sais des fois, on a envie de faire d'autres connaissances...

Ma fille fixait ses pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide.

– Et ben moi je trouve ça triste quand même...

Je caressais les cheveux de ma petite, et nous regagnions notre domicile. Karlyne monta jouer à l'étage directement, tandis que je lui préparais son petit goûter. Jasper fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, un prospectus dans les mains. Il s'asseyait sur le banc, devant la table. Il semblait fatigué, vidé.

– Ca va pas mon chéri ?

– On est dans la merde, Esmé... J'te le dis...

– Pourquoi ?

Je m'asseyais face à lui.

– J'peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant... Mais Alice est dans la merde...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

– J'en aurai sûrement mardi...

– Tu as rendez-vous avec elle ?

Son visage s'éteignait totalement.

– On peut dire ça comme ça... J'espère que je me trompe... mais...

Sa voix qui s'atténuait n'était pas bon signe. Jasper avait toujours été instinctif. _Il doit savoir quelque chose qu'on ignore... _

– J'ai croisé Renée... Elle s'inquiète pour Alice... Elle ne la voit plus... Elle dit qu'elle a changé... Tu devrais essayer d'aller la voir...

Jasper soupirait et se frottait le visage.

– Elle est pas la seule à s'inquiéter... crois-moi... Elle est pas la seule...

Il semblait abattu, et désemparé. _Ca n'augure rien de bon... _

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Emmett avait finalement réussi à me traîner en boîte avec ma sœur. Les petites dormaient chez mes parents, et mon frère avait tellement insisté que j'avais cru devoir lui coller la tête dans le micro-ondes.

Bref, on était là, lui, ma sœur et moi, en silence dans cette boîte à sardines qui balançait de la musique à me péter les esgourdes. Mon frère se levait.

– Cocktail pour tout le monde ?

– Mouais...

Rose ne décrochait pas un mot. _Ca aussi, ça me gonfle ! _

– Ok... J'vais chercher ça...

Je me retrouvais seul face à ma sœur. Visiblement une tactique hyper finotte de la part de mon cher faux-frère-qu'est-même-pas-vraiment-mon-frère en plus !

– Bon Rose ! Crache ta valda, dis-moi ce que t'as sur le cœur, que je sache...

Elle haussait les sourcils.

– Je n'ai pas apprécié ton attitude avec Alice, c'est tout !

– Tu crois que j'ai apprécié la sienne, peut-être ?

– T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, ça ne date pas d'hier !

– Oui mais ça je le savais déjà ma chère sœur ! Si c'est la seule chose que tu me reproches, c'est pas la peine de...

– Mais merde Jasper ! Ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche ! Je te reproche de ne pas te battre pour Alice ! Tu as l'air dépité, comme si tout devait te tomber tout mâché dans la figure ! Va la chercher, prouve-lui que tu l'aimes ! Mets un genou à terre et redemande-là en mariage ! Tu vas la perdre, définitivement !

Rosalie n'avait pas l'air de mesurer à quel point Alice m'échappait déjà, mais aussi à quel point je tentais tout actuellement pour essayer de la récupérer. _Je comptais sur cette réunion de mardi... _

– Alice ne te mérite pas... A sa place, ça ferait belle lurette que tu serais inscrit sur Meetic ! Elle en a supporté plus qu'elle n'a montré, durant ces trois années... Elle souffrait, Jasper. Et toi, tu n'as rien vu.

Je restais sans voix, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett revienne. _J'ai fait souffrir Alice ? Je l'ai faite souffrir... Se plaignait-elle à ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait échappé encore ? _Mon frère se rasseyait.

– Bon... Si vous faisiez la paix tous les deux ? Hein ? Vous êtes dans le même camp... Vous êtes du côté d'Alice tous les deux... Si j'étais vous, je tenterai de m'expliquer tranquillement, sans préjugés. Vous ne vous écoutez pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre et ça va vous perdre ! Les temps sont déjà assez raides : Bella a perdu son bébé, Alice est partie et pas en grande forme... On a pas besoin d'un autre truc encore... et encore moins que vous vous disputiez... Moi en tout cas, j'veux pas être au milieu de vous deux...

Rose comme moi fixions Emmett. _Putain ! Mais c'est qu'il a oublié d'être idiot lui ! _Ma sœur et moi échangions un regard, et un rire nous échappait, sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi.

– Mon dieu Emmett...

Elle s'approchait de son mari et embrassait sa joue.

– Bah quoi ? Ca m'agace de vous voir vous bouffer le nez tous les deux... Faites la paix...

_Après tout, il a raison... Y a tellement de trucs bizarres en ce moment... _

Après quelques instants de calme, je tendais finalement ma main à ma sœur, qui la serra brièvement, mais sincèrement.

– Paix ?

– Paix !

La soirée pouvait reprendre son cours, comme si ça avait été son cheminement logique.

**..**

Je ne savais même plus à combien de verres j'en étais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cette boîte respirait Alice. Nous y avions tout vécu ici : de nos premières rencontres à notre flirt poussé, ce soir où j'avais compris qu'elle me troublait. Ce soir là où elle s'était frottée à moi, m'avait demandé de la posséder « pour fêter mon bac »... _Je me rappelais de son corps contre le mien, s'y frottant honteusement, me rendant dur comme la pierre. _

Je dansais avec Rosalie. Elle avait sa tête posée contre mon épaule. Ca me faisait du bien de retrouver ma sœur biologique. D'être avec elle, juste simplement, à danser.

– Elle me manque...

– Je sais...

– J'ai peur de la perdre...

– Elle est folle de toi...

– Elle est partie avec ce type... Alec...

– Elle verra que tu es le seul qui compte pour elle...

Je titubais et attrapais mon verre sur le comptoir. _Non ? C'est pas mon verre ? Ah bon... Tant pis ! C'était bon quand même ! _Je terminais le cocktail alcoolisé et ramenais Rose au centre.

– T'es bourré Jazz...

– Je sais... Toi aussi...

– Je sais !

Nous éclations de rire mais je m'interrompais aussi sec en apercevant un groupe proche de notre table. Mon ventre se noua à m'en faire vomir : Alice.

Elle dansait, enlacée avec ce connard d'Alec. _Elle va l'embrasser ! _Leurs regards étaient si évocateurs... _ELLE VA L'EMBRASSER ! _Je me dirigeais comme un boulet à leur table. _C'est une secte ! _

J'attrapais le bras de ma femme, l'attirant contre moi. La surprise se peignait dans ses yeux.

– HE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS JASPER ? LACHE-MOI !

– Alice ! Ces mecs... C'est une secte !

Elle tourna son regard vers Alec et le groupe, et se retournait vers moi.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

– Regarde-toi, ils t'embobinent ! Regarde... Tu as les yeux cernés, tu as maigri ! Alice... Reviens !

– FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Deux des mecs s'approchaient.

– Tu lâches Alice !

– C'est ma femme !

– Laisse-la !

– NON ! Alice, tu rentres avec moi !

Mais elle se débattait.

– LAISSE-MOI !

– ALICE !

Je la ramenais contre mon torse et attrapais son visage entre mes mains.

– Je t'aime Alice !

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser mais à peine posais-je mes lèvres que je ressentis une immense brûlure sur la joue, suivant un grand claquement.

_Elle m'a baffé ? Alice vient de me mettre une claque ? Non... pas elle... pas comme ça... _

Ses yeux étaient presque rouges, et elle semblait furieuse.

– NE ME FORCE PLUS JAMAIS A T'EMBRASSER, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE DETESTE JASPER ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! JAMAIS !

Le dit Alec posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Rentrons Alice ! Nous ne le laisserons plus t'approcher !

Il posa sa main sur la hanche de ma femme, et attrapait son collier. Il l'arracha et se dirigeait vers moi, me balançant la chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait l'alliance de notre union.

– Alice n'aura plus besoin de ça !

Ils quittèrent la boîte rapidement.

– Jasper, ça va ?

Je n'avais plus conscience de ma sœur auprès de moi, qui s'inquiétait. Ni d'Emmett, qui sortait en courant.

_Alice m'a giflée... Elle m'a rendue l'alliance... IL a fait en sorte que je récupère l'alliance... _

_C'est fini... _

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Karlyne.**

Pfff, il fait trop chaud dans ma chambre... En plus, j'arrive pas à dormir trop... Moi, je trouve que c'est trop tôt d'aller se coucher à neuf heures le soir... En plus, je fais encore la sieste à l'école des fois, alors c'est trop... En plus Emma et Shanna elles ronflent !

_Des fois, je fais dodo devant la télé... Alors peut-être que si je vais regarder la télé, avec les princesses, et ben je ferai dodo... _

J'ai pas trop fait de bruits pour descendre, mais en bas y avait du bruit et là où y a la télé, ben c'était déjà allumé. _Si c'est papa, je vais me faire fâcher ! _Alors je me suis cachée hein !

J'ai entendu comme la porte quand on la ferme, et après on dirait que papa a posé les clés dans le pot. Mais en fait, c'était pas papa. C'est Jasper. Il marchait bizarrement, pas trop droit ! Il s'est cogné dans le mur, et il buvait une grande bouteille en verre. _Olala, il doit être trop malade ! _

Il a voulu aller en haut dans sa chambre, mais il est tombé dans les escaliers. Et puis il s'est assis par-terre et il a mis la bouteille contre lui. Il a des pleurs qui coulent sur la joue. Il s'est fait bobo.

– Jasper ? T'as bobo ?

Mais il pleurait trop, et je crois pas que il m'a bien entendu. _Maman elle dit que quand on a bobo, il faut aller chercher papa, parce que c'est un docteur mon papa qui fait du bien quand on a des bobos. _

La chambre de maman et papa était dans le noir, ils font dodo eux.

– Papa...

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Papa... Jasper il a bobo...

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cinq heures du matin, Karlyne ?

– Jasper il est en bas, il est tombé dans les escaliers et il pleure...

– C'est pas vrai...

Alors, avec papa, on a été voir Jasper. Maman elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Papa il s'est mis à genou devant mon grand-frère, et il lui a fait un câlin, avant de l'aider à monter les escaliers.

_Moi ça me rend triste que mon frère il est malheureux... _


	27. Chapter 27 : La dernière chance

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Un petit coucou de vacances, et un petit chapitre qui va avec ! Je ne traîne pas trop, ni la connexion ni l'ordinateur ne m'appartiennent mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent si ça ira mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais où je vais, vous le savez =)**

**Je remercie Marine pour sa correction =) **

**Je peux vous dire une chose : le prochain chapitre risque d'être un vrai champ de bataille ! **

**B'lecture à toutes et bonne fin de semaine ! **

**Prenez soin de vous. Tiftouff.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 27 : La dernière chance.**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Bella et moi arpentions la plage de la bay de Galveston, main dans la main. Ma compagne semblait sereine. _Quelque chose avait effectué le déclic en elle. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi, mais à la limite je m'en fichais. Si mon absence avait fait en sorte qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là pour elle et que je ne lui en voulais pas, c'est tant mieux ! _Nous allions reprendre une vie de couple comme avant. La perte de ce bébé ferait partie de notre histoire, mais nous allions vivre avec, j'en étais convaincu. Nous allions faire un autre bébé dès que mon épouse se sentirait prête, et tout irait bien.

La seule ombre au tableau concernait Alice. Elle ne répondait plus au téléphone, et à chaque fois que je contactais ses parents, elle n'était jamais dans les parages. Ce qui, en soi, était étrange. Alice était assez casanière. Je partageais le mauvais sentiment de Jasper concernant son nouvel ami Alec. _Son comportement, ses paroles... un truc cloche. Qu'il serait apparenté à Marcus que ça m'étonnerait même pas ! Ce genre de tortionnaire qui utilise la foi à mauvais escient, ça me donne envie de gerber ! _

Un baiser sur ma joue m'extirpait de ma rêverie.

- A quoi pensez-vous, monsieur Masen ?

Je souriais à mon épouse.

- A la vie en général, et à la vie ces derniers temps, madame Masen !

J'embrassais son front. Elle appuyait sa tête contre mon bras et nous continuions d'avancer le long de la mer.

- Il faut bien des mauvais moments, pour savourer ce qui est plus simple...

- C'est vrai...

Nous marchions encore cinq bonnes minutes et nous installions face à la mer, pour regarder les vagues venir lécher le sable, et s'évanouir. Bella s'installait entre mes jambes, dos contre mon torse, et je la calais avant de refermer mes bras sur elle.

- Aucune nouvelle d'Alice ?

- Non... et je dois t'avouer que ça m'inquiète un peu...

- Oui... Je crois que Jasper a le même sentiment que toi...

- Tu l'as appelé ?

- Il n'a pas répondu, j'ai laissé un message, on verra bien... Mais d'après ma mère, ce n'était pas la grande forme...

- Je peux le comprendre, il tient à Alice... Il est fou d'elle... Si je te perdais, je deviendrais cinglé ! Et je sais que je t'aime autant que Jasper peut aimer Alice... Euh, c'est même maladif à leur niveau...

Elle souriait et relevait la tête légèrement vers moi.

- Parce que tu n'éprouves pas un amour maladif pour ta femme ?

_Elle va voir, elle ! _Je la renversais sur la couverture et me mis à la chatouiller sur les flancs. Elle partit dans un rire strident en tentant d'éviter mes attaques, et je souriais à cette femme qui semblait reprendre enfin une vie normale. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser et elle m'attira totalement sur elle pour approfondir le baiser.

Je me laissais bercer par sa langue délicate et câline, que je suçotais tendrement. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur sa bouche et observais ses yeux chocolat. Elle passait sa main sur mes cheveux et ma joue dans un geste empli d'une grande douceur. _Elle sera une très bonne maman plus tard. _

- Je t'aime Edward...

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce... Moi aussi...

J'embrassais la paume de sa main et posais ma tête contre son sein, pour écouter battre son coeur. Elle caressait du bout des doigts ma nuque. _Nous étions ensemble, c'est tout ce qui importait. _

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que Jasper retrouvera Alice ?

- Je l'espère...

- J'ai peur que le conflit ne s'envenime de trop entre eux...

- Jasper la retrouvera. Alice sans Jasper, et Jasper sans Alice, ce n'est pas logique... C'est l'ordre naturel des choses eux deux... Je ne veux pas croire en leur séparation... Ca aurait quelque chose d'inabouti...

- C'est vrai...

Je relevais la tête.

- Ne pense pas à ça... On est venus ici pour décompresser, et nous retrouver...

Je roulais sur le côté et l'attirais dans mes bras. Je calais ma tête avec son sac et fermais les yeux, bercé par le léger vent et le bruit des vagues, mes pieds caressant le sable fin. Ma Bella vint se caler contre moi, emmitouflée dans son sweat, et j'embrassais son front avant de me laisser emporter par une petite sieste bien méritée.

Le soir, durant la petite fête locale en ville, nous dansions ensemble, ma femme et moi. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et aussi douce. J'étais le plus chanceux des hommes d'avoir pu tomber sur Bella, et surtout qu'elle ait voulu de moi après tout ce que j'avais traversé. Je l'avais faite souffrir, mais la vie ne semblait pas décidée à nous séparer. _Et tant mieux ! _

Je la serrais dans mes bras et nous bougions au rythme de la musique sur place, sans vraiment nous mouvoir correctement mais qu'importe. Nous étions en train de retisser des liens, de nouvelles bases. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus seulement Bella qui menait de front notre vie, j'y participais aussi activement. Je ne voulais plus être petit par rapport à elle, je voulais être son égal, être une personne aussi bien qu'elle. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qu'elle avait traversé durant cette fausse-couche, mais j'allais l'épauler, et l'aider davantage. Insister encore plus. Faire mon rôle de mari quoi.

Et pour l'instant, mon rôle était de la combler. Un homme passa pour vendre des roses, et j'en achetais trois, en l'honneur de nos trois ans de mariage. Des magnifiques roses rouges, d'un rouge flamboyant et intense. _Comme elle. _Lorsqu'elle revint avec nos cocktails, je lui tendais les trois fleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des roses... Trois petites roses pour ces trois ans auprès de toi...

- Mais Edward... Ce n'est pas notre anniversaire de mariage...

- Je sais ma puce... Mais j'ai envie de t'offrir ces roses...

Elle posa nos verres sur la table proche de nous et m'enlaça avec force.

- Elles sont magnifiques, Edward... Merci...

- Pas autant que toi... Crois-moi que tu es bien plus belle que ces fleurs...

Elle déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, et j'attrapais nos deux coupes de champagne. Ce fut notre dernière boisson dehors, je nous ramenais dans notre chambre d'hôtel pour prendre une douche sensuelle avec elle, où nos deux corps s'unirent longuement... _étreinte qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit. _

Galveston était comme une seconde lune de miel inavouée entre nous. Nous étions deux amis, deux amants, deux époux en quête d'un souffle nouveau. _Ce souffle que ce bébé aurait dû créer d'ici quelques mois, nous devions le réinventer. C'était peut-être là l'étape la plus compliquée : occuper ce qui avait déjà été planifié. _Mais nous y arrivions bien. Nous comblions son absence par des marques d'affection. Peu importe si nous restions au lit jusqu'à 11h30 à faire l'amour. Peu importe si nous n'appelions pas chaque jour nos familles, ou ne transmettions pas de cartes postales.

_C'était notre moment à nous. Loin du reste. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

Jasper allait mal. Très mal. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien nous le montrer. Il était tombé dans ces escaliers, ivre au point de ne plus savoir qui j'étais, pleurant comme un gosse. De mémoire, je n'avais pas vu Jasper se laisser aller de la sorte. _Quelque chose avait dû se passer... _

Je l'avais aidé à grimper les marches, mais ce fut dur de soulever un poids mort. Même durant son adolescence, jamais il n'était revenu dans un tel état.

_Jasper passe sa vie à se détruire. Il se détruit en étant celui qu'il n'est pas, en ressassant sans cesse que personne ne l'apprécie. Et le départ d'Alice est l'explosion finale... _

J'avais couché mon fils tant bien que mal, tentant de lui retirer ses chaussures, et sa veste. Il s'était accroché à sa bouteille comme un noyé à sa bouée. _L'alcool n'est pas la solution. _Il était tombé dans un demi-sommeil à peine sur son matelas, et j'avais essayé de lui retirer au moins son jean, sans succès. Alors, j'avais remonté la couette, tentant d'occulter le pincement dans mon coeur de père. _Mon p'tit gars... _Je m'étais assuré qu'il ne tombait dans pas un coma éthylique, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, mais son état semblait bon.

Je m'asseyais près de lui, pour veiller comme tout père aurait veillé. Je caressais ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, et bouclés. _Il les tenait de sa mère, indubitablement. De même que son regard endormi. _Evie avait cette même silhouette lorsqu'elle dormait. Les yeux clos, parfaitement apaisés en toute circonstance. Même une cuite monumentale ne perturbait pas sa beauté froide de son sommeil. Jasper avait beaucoup pris d'elle, à l'inverse de Rosalie qui avait seulement hérité de son nez, et aussi d'un timbre de voix très proche de sa mère.

Jasper entrouvrait les yeux, mâchouillant inconsciemment.

- Ca va Jazz ?

Il refermait les paupières, comme s'il tentait de lutter inutilement.

- A... Alice...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle... elle...

Il serra son poing et se rendormit définitivement. Je vis alors seulement une chaîne dans son poing serré. Délicatement, j'extirpais ce qui s'apparentait à un collier.

_Une alliance. _

L'alliance du mariage.

A la lueur de la petite lampe de chevet, je fis pivoter l'anneau pour voir l'inscription qui confirmait mes doutes. C'était bien l'alliance de leur mariage. Celle d'Alice précisément.

_**"Jasper, mon amour."**_

Mon coeur se serra. Elle lui avait rendu cette alliance... _Les choses n'étaient-elles donc pas réparables ? Etait-ce bien terminé ? Fini ?_ Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'ils trafiquaient avec leurs bagues : un jour, Jasper portait autour du cou un collier avec l'alliance d'Alice au bout, et le lendemain c'était la sienne qu'il portait. Ils avaient toujours échangé, mais savaient toujours parfaitement à qui appartenait la bague dont ils étaient en possession. Ils trouvaient tous les deux trop conventionnel une alliance au doigt. _Leur vie allait à l'encontre de toutes les conventions possibles et imaginables... C'était mieux ainsi. Ils étaient atypiques, et mettaient l'ambiance. Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. _

J'ignorais comment tout ça était possible. Mais c'était bien en train d'arriver : Alice et Jasper se séparaient, et mon fils souffrait. Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait, qu'il a du mordant et qu'il fait des choses avec trop de coeur. Mais c'est mon fils et quoi qu'on en dise, j'en suis très fier. Il ne mérite pas de plonger, pas plus qu'Alice ne le mérite.

Je profitais du sommeil de Jasper pour examiner sa tête. S'il était tombé dans les escaliers comme l'avait dit Karlyne, il aurait pu se blesser. Je passais légèrement mes doigts sur son crâne pour guetter toute bosse. Mais rien. La porte s'ouvrit sur ma femme.

- Comment il va ?

- Il dort...

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
Elle s'approcha pour le regarder.

- Non ça va... Juste une boîte d'aspirine, et un verre d'eau. Je pense qu'il en aura besoin demain...

Elle opina, se faufila jusqu'à la pharmacie et ramena le nécessaire qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. Elle pressa mon épaule.

- Tu crois que ça ira ?

Je soupirai et lui mis dans le creux de la main l'alliance d'Alice.

- Je crois que... qu'elle lui a rendu sa bague...

Esmé pinça ses lèvres et son regard se voila.

- C'est triste... Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Ils règleront ça entre eux...

Elle déposa le collier et l'anneau à côté du verre et se pencha pour donner un baiser sur la tempe de mon fils.

_Elle avait élevé Jasper et Rosalie comme ses propres enfants, de la même façon que j'avais élevé Emmett. _

- Je l'espère...

- Tu pourras appeler l'hôpital et leur dire que je n'irai pas ce matin ?

- Tu vas rester là ?

- Oui... Je crois que c'est mieux... Jasper est tout seul...

- D'accord... Je vais immédiatement les prévenir... Il y aura quelqu'un ?

- Oui... Domitille est là, c'est elle qui gère les plannings... T'as qu'à lui dire que je remplacerai Alphonse jeudi soir...

- Très bien...

Elle quittait la chambre après une petite minute, et referma la porte.

_Jasper est tout seul... Vraiment seul. Et il ne fait rien pour aller contre ça. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

- Nancy, Alice ! Séparez toutes les chaises, au lieu de les coller ensemble ! Nos invités ne doivent pas laisser leur voisin d'assemblée leur dicter quoi penser ! Nous sommes ici pour la liberté de parole, et de décision.

- D'accord...

Avec Nancy, nous écartions ainsi toutes les chaises, conformément aux directives de Tony. Alec fit son apparition, bien vêtu. Son sourire me faisait oublier que parfois, Tony semblait me détester. Je passais beaucoup de temps ici, et très peu chez moi. Ma famille ne me comprenait pas. Renée semblait désespérée et me demandait sans cesse de me méfier, et Charlie lui, ne savait plus me parler sans me hurler dessus.

_Je ne leur appartiens pas ! J'ai le droit de voir qui je veux ! Encore plus quand il s'agit de mes amis. _

- Comment me trouves-tu Alice ?

Alec fit un tour sur lui-même, et force était de constater qu'il était parfait dans ce costume noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

- Magnifique... mais attends, un dernier détail...

Je m'approchais et détachais le troisième bouton de son col de chemise blanche.

- Voilà... Là c'est mieux...

Alec me souriait et m'attirait à lui.

- Tu as tant de qualités en toi, Alice... Tant de talent et de génie instinctif... Je te promets que je saurai toujours m'en rappeler...

Il me mettait en confiance, j'étais totalement détendue avec lui. Aucun stress, aucune obligation de performance professionnelle... _rien de tout ça, et j'adore ! _Avec Alec, tout semblait simple.

- Alec ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de papillonner ! Va à l'accueil !

Alec me sourit et embrassa mon front, avant de se diriger vers l'accueil. _Il est tellement simple... et beau... _

Aujourd'hui, le groupe organisait une discussion sur la religion. Ils croyaient tous énormément en une force supérieure, et tentaient de démontrer que ce n'était pas "mauvais" de croire en quelque chose. Ils étaient sûrs d'eux, et de leurs idéaux. J'aime quand on croit en quelque chose et qu'on le défend avec conviction. Et puis, il s'agissait surtout d'un échange pour s'enrichir intellectuellement, rencontrer d'autres personnes et partager ses expériences. _J'aime le contact social. _

- Nancy, les prospectus doivent être posés sur la table à l'entrée.

Nancy s'exécutait, et allait arranger les papiers.

- Alice, nous devons parler !

- Oui, Tony ?

- A propos de ce qui s'est passé en boîte... Je crois que tu dois sincèrement couper tout contact avec cet homme !

- Mais...

- Alice ! Alec a fait ce qui était juste en rendant ton alliance à ton mari ! Il a, de ce fait, affirmé ta position par rapport à cet homme ! C'est ce dont tu as besoin : t'a-ffir-mer ! Et faire comprendre à ce garçon que tu n'es à la botte de personne ! Tu dois couper les ponts avec cet homme, tu dois vivre ta vie par toi-même, Alice !

- Tony... Jasper est excessif je le connais mais...

Il s'avançait face à moi, me faisant buter contre le bureau.

- Tu n'as PAS à subir ses foudres ! Tu n'as PAS à être son souffre-douleur. Tu n'as PAS à dissimuler ta personnalité ! Dieu ne veut pas que ses créatures soient sous l'emprise du diable ! Jasper est le Diable ! Ici, nous sommes libres. Tu ES libre. Tu dois te libérer, et nous t'aidons ici !

_Jasper ne m'a pas fait que du mal. Il a été égoïste, certes, mais il ne m'a jamais blessée physiquement..._

- Tony, je...

Il me foudroya du regard.

- Ne balance pas tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi à la poubelle !

Il pointa son doigt dans la direction d'Alec, où mon ami riait avec Joshua en installant des prospectus.

- En défendant ton ex-mari, c'est Alec que tu offenses ! Alec que tu détruis ! Tu dois te reprendre...

J'osai un regard envers Alec. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers nous et m'adressa un sourire à faire tomber les dieux de leurs nuages...

_C'est vrai qu'Alec a beaucoup fait pour moi. Il m'a aidé quand les autres m'ont rejetée, ou m'ont trop associée à Jasper. Ou quand Jasper m'a faite souffrir. Alec était là... _

- Maintenant que tout ceci est très clair, je te ferai témoigner demain durant notre forum de témoignages. Les premiers invités arrivent dès 6h45, le cerveau retient plus d'informations le matin. Tu seras là une heure avant, pour installer notre salle. Nancy et Alec t'aideront ! Chacun d'entre nous expliquera aux invités qu'on peut toujours s'en sortir, tant qu'on a la Foi ! Tu as notre dernière arrivante qui a souffert de l'étouffement et de la manipulation d'un homme. Ca peut encore plus détruire qu'une violence physique. Ca s'appelle du harcèlement moral, et tu dois leur montrer que l'on peut s'en sortir quand on est bien entourés ! Tu expliqueras comment Alec t'a aidée, comment ton ami t'a aidée... Comment nous t'avons aidée... Je compte sur toi, tu es un talent indéniable ! Tu pourras leur montrer les tee-shirts que tu as créés...

Alec et Tony avaient mis à ma disposition une machine à coudre, quelques chutes de tissus et des bobines de fils. Je leur avais créé des vêtements, qu'ils portaient régulièrement pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je travaillais actuellement sur une robe de cocktail pour Nancy, mais il me manquait du tissu et je n'avais pas pu la terminer.

- J'aimerais aussi que tu termines la tenue de Nancy ! Elle se doit d'être présentable !

- Je le ferais volontiers mais je n'ai pas assez de tissus...

- Jane ira t'en chercher en début d'après-midi. Lorsque tu quitteras la conférence, tu termineras ce chef-d'oeuvre pour Nancy, elle en sera très heureuse, ce sera son bonheur. En arrivant ici, Nancy était très coquette. Elle a perdu ce goût suite au sale coup de Juan. Tu vas lui redonner le sourire. Un joli vêtement aide au bonheur. Tu vas contribuer au plaisir de Nancy, Alice... Le temps passé dessus sera obsolète lorsque tu verras son sourire...

C'est vrai que Nancy a constamment l'air triste, sauf lorsque l'on parle de cette robe. Elle aime la couture, je lui ai même expliqué quelques rudiments. J'aime bien Nancy, elle parle peu mais me tient souvent compagnie.

_Je dormirais certainement peu cette nuit encore. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'allais pouvoir coudre. Et j'avais déjà fait bien pire pour faire des costumes pour les films de Jasper..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

_Olala ma tête putain... _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, me retrouvant dans le noir, un simple faisceau de lumière illuminant la pièce. _Mais j'suis où moi... _Je me frottais les yeux pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

La boîte. Emmett, Rose. Réconciliation avec Rose. Alcool. _Ce qui explique le mal de crâne... _

Alice.

La bague.

Et plus rien.

J'allumais la petite loupiotte, fermant les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Le collier était là, avec sa bague. _Ce n'était pas un rêve... pas un cauchemar exactement... _

Un cachet trônait sur le bord de la table, avec un verre d'eau. Papa. J'avalais le calmant et me levais, sans trop trébucher et en tentant d'oublier l'alliance qui me narguait. _J'suis trop vieux pour les cuites maintenant ! Et Alice n'a rien dit. _Je descendais les escaliers, les yeux défoncés. Trop de lumière !

Dans le salon, il y avait du monde. Au moins Emmett déjà, et Carlisle.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas arrêté quand vous avez vu qu'il buvait ?

- Bah t'es marrant toi, il s'est enfilé trois verres de whisky presque à la suite, et il a quitté la boîte... Le temps qu'on récupère les affaires, il s'était déjà barré...

- Il n'avait pas que trois verres de whisky, j'en suis sûr !

- Il est parti, on ne l'a pas vu... Il a dû s'arrêter dans des bars, je sais pas...

_On parle de moi là... _Effectivement, j'étais p'tètre allé dans un ou deux bars...

_Pour chercher Alice. _Elle devait être quelque part avec ces fumiers. Forcément !

J'entrai dans le salon, et tout le monde s'interrompit. _Je déteste ça ! _Karlyne apparut en courant et se scratcha contre moi.

- T'as fait bobo Jasper ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as bobo ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça toi ?

- Bah hier soir t'es tombé dans les escaliers !

Je levais le regard et vis que mon père acquiesçait. _J'me suis vautré ? _J'attrapais ma soeur dans mes bras.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Bah je t'ai vu ! J'étais réveillée !

Je la reposais au sol. _Je suis tombé devant ma soeur... ? _Esmé me prépara un rapide plat de pâtes, que je n'avalais pas de moitié. Carlisle me scrutait d'un air inquiet, et Emmett ne savait où se foutre.

_Bah t'as qu'à regarder ailleurs, si t'es gêné ! _

Je grimpais à l'étage, mais ma glue de petite soeur était sur mes talons.

- Alors ? T'as bobo ?

Elle entrait dans ma chambre.

- J'vais me laver la crevette !

Je filais sous la douche, et y restais une bonne demi-heure. _Le seul truc qui me reste à faire, c'est d'aller dormir. Y a que comme ça que ça passera ! _Mais quand je revenais, Karlyne était toujours assise sur mon lit.

- Tu descends ? J'veux dormir !

- T'as bobo ?

- T'es têtue toi, hein ?

Je me glissais sous la couette, mais elle fit pareil.

- Oui, mais je sais pas ce que ça veut dire d'être têtue...

Sacrée gosse. Je remontais la couette sur nous deux.

- Allez ! T'as bobo ?

- Non... Ca va... J'ai juste mal au crâne...

- Ah... Parce que t'es bien tombé hein !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait en fait ? Je me rappelle pas trop...

- Bah t'es rentré dans la nuit, et puis t'es tombé dans les escaliers et t'as pleuré, alors papa il t'a amené dans ta chambre et maman elle t'a donné un cachet et après ben je sais pas parce que j'ai fait dodo... Tu sais quoi ? J'ai rêvé que je montais sur un mouton, c'était trop rigolo !

Elle éclata de rire.

_Merde... Merde putain. Et ma soeur a vu ça. _

La vérité était qu'Alice ne voulait plus me voir, ni me parler ni rien. En me rendant cette alliance, elle avait fait son choix. Elle l'avait choisi..._lui... _J'allais la perdre, d'ici quelques temps, j'allais recevoir des papiers de divorce, nous allions partager la maison, les meubles, les affaires et basta.

Ca va être terminé. Tout sera fini. Comme ça. Juste pour un mec. _J'allais devoir retourner à Los Angeles pour régler le partage des biens. La prochaine fois que je la verrai, nous serions avec un avocat, et ça serait fini... _

**..**

Les jours passaient, mais ne m'apportaient pas la solution. Je n'avais pas revu Alice, et je me trimbalais avec sa bague et son collier dans ma poche. J'étais prêt à le lui rendre sans exiger aucune explication ni rien. _J'peux pas dire mieux... Je veux juste qu'elle revienne... _

Mon coeur saigne.

J'avais toujours trouvé cette expression ridicule... mais elle avait enfin un sens. _Alice va partir... _

Je ne savais pas comment gérer le fait que ma femme allait me quitter, que ma femme m'avait rendu son alliance. Que ma femme était déjà partie. Avec lui. La ville n'était rien sans elle, mais la vie était encore pire qu'un endroit où on perd ses repères un par un. Il y avait le lac..._ où nous avions fait l'amour cachés derrière les fourrés..._, le centre commercial... _où nous avions partagé la frénésie des fêtes de Noël... et puis tout le reste._

J'avançais dans Port Angeles, et il me semblait que chaque souvenir s'effaçait lentement, comme happés par une brume invisible... Le fantôme d'Alice m'accompagnait à chaque pas, me tenant la main. Elle pouvait presque me caresser le bras. Je la voyais presque partout, avançant à mes côtés ou devant moi. La silhouette de n'importe quelle femelle devenait celle de LA femme. De MA femme. Cent fois, mille fois en un trajet de dix minutes à pieds, je croyais croiser Alice. Je m'élançais le coeur battant, et m'arrêtais net en réalisant que la femme que je traquais était trop grande de dix centimètres, plus en chair de quatre kilos et avec une pointure trop grande pour les fins pieds de mon épouse.

_Ex-épouse, Jasper. C'est ce qui doit se dire maintenant... _

J'avais été le monstre invisible. Celui qui fait fuir la fragile et belle jeune femme. _J'avais été la Bête, et Alice la belle... _

C'est arrivé. C'est juste comme ça. On n'est pas chez Disney : le monstre n'attire pas la jolie et douce princesse. Ou alors, elle est aveugle et recouvre la vue. _C'est juste comme ça maintenant... _La bête finit toujours par apparaître, et selon comment elle tombe, ça fait mal...

J'arrivais sur la petite place, donnant sur le bar où Alice et moi nous étions souvent rencontrés avant d'être ensemble. _A l'époque où elle me cherchait, mais à l'époque où je ne la cherchais pas... _Ce petit bout de bonne femme que j'avais vu débouler dans ma vie, s'imposer d'une certaine façon. Elle était devenue mon univers. Elle avait raison quand elle me disait que j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés.

Une affiche attira mon attention, et mon coeur se serra, me donnant envie de vomir d'une façon violente et incontrôlée.

_**« Forum : la vie d'aujourd'hui vous incite-t-elle à ne plus avoir la foi ?**_

_**La religion est-elle un fléau ?**_

_**Croire en Dieu fait-il de vous des isolés dans la société actuelle ?**_

_**Nous organisons une discussion autour du sujet très controversé de la religion. **_

_**Nous serons à votre écoute pour échanger dans la tolérance.**_

_**Pour participer, contactez Tony au 555-657**_

_**ou présentez-vous au 76bis Rue Dolino, Port Angeles**_

_**le mardi 17 mai à partir de 15h,**_

_**entrée à 10$ pour toute la journée, et pour tous les sujets.**_

_**Venez nombreux ! »**_

J'avais rendez-vous avec eux. Ou plutôt Matthew Platt avait rendez-vous avec eux. _C'était ma dernière chance de la voir... ma dernière chance de l'observer de loin, de la frôler... _


	28. Chapter 28 : Sous ses yeux

**Hey tutti ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 28eme... Voilà donc le sang =D Littéralement. Vous n'allez pas aimer la fin, je le sais déjà :^p**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages sur le précédent chapitre : Mariefandetwilight, lena -lna933-, ****Liline57**** (**On retrouve Charlie ici!**), fan-par-hasard21, halay, Annouk, lapiaf8, calimero59, doudounord2, JasperWife, anger94, aude77, Jolieyxbl, twilight-alice-jasper, Habswifes, erika shoval, ****Lili Pattsy ****(**Hum... Tu veux que Jasper se batte ? Et bien... bonne lecture dans ce cas ^^**), katner, EstL, LolaMiSweetlove, mmccg, Butterfly971, Lili-Rose-Bella, Gawelle, CaroollineF13, ****Nini Hathaway ****(**Tu as raison, il y aura des choses à résoudre avant qu'ils se retrouvent!**), Lapinou63, vinie65, Elizabeth Mary Masen, olivia59350, ****Em 81 ****(**Tu as vraiment très bien saisi Jasper par rapport à Alice. Sans elle, il ne sera jamais plus qu'une ombre alors qu'Alice est moins "consciente" de ça, même si son amour et ses sentiments pour Jasper sont très forts, et ont toujours été très ancrés et très profonds**), ousna, Lily-pixie, mamoure21, ulkan13, Liki0da, Aliiice, fan de twilight, Ilonka, catiuski, Atchoum16, Grazie, Tinga Bella et ****amlove**** (**Tu as besoin de plus ? lol, c'est flatteur pour moi ça =)**).**

**Je remercie Marine pour sa correction =)**

**Alors vous savez, en ce qui concerne les sectes, j'ai effectué énormément de recherches. Pour nous qui sommes extérieures à Alice, c'est facile de voir qu'Alec n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, et qu'il manipule Alice. Mais au travers des témoignages que j'ai pu trouver sur les personnes ayant été en contact avec des sectes, c'est moins simple. Quand on se sent seul(e), pour une raison ou pour une autre, on se raccroche avec force à la première personne qui vous tend la main et vous adresse un sourire. Alec a été cette première personne à tendre sa main à Alice et à lui sourire, alors qu'elle souffrait de cette séparation et sa situation avec Jasper. Voit-on toujours réellement qui on a en face de soi ? Je ne le crois pas. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en exploitant ce sujet, et c'était très intéressant. Ca m'a également permis de m'apercevoir que l'on est manipulé plus souvent qu'on ne le pense... Je vous invite, si vous avez du temps à tuer, à faire quelques recherches rapides sur des forums pour trouver quelques témoignages. C'est très intéressant ! **

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui va changer les choses, **

**b'lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 28 : Sous ses yeux**_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

J'attrapais la perruque brune et la posais sur ma tête. J'en avais chié pour poser ces putains de lentille à la cons, qui me donnaient un regard marron somme toute assez banal. _Matthew Platt n'est pas attirant physiquement ! Je n'aurais pas aimé le trouver dans mon pieu ! _J'avais emprunté des affaires de mon père, et posé une fausse moustache.

_Astuce de cinéaste ! _

Je m'inspectais dans la glace, et nouais ma cravate avant d'enfiler un petit gilet gris. _Parfait ! J'ai typiquement la gueule d'un zonard de base ! _J'avais encore inspecté mes comptes ce matin... et il y avait encore des prélèvements étranges. Sans compter que le compte d'Alice que j'avais aussi renfloué, s'était également vidé. Comme par hasard. C'était trop flagrant pour être ignoré : elle était sous l'emprise de ces mecs qui devaient lui ponctionner tout son pognon. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais faire interdire toute forme de retrait de sa part, et annuler sa procuration. _Parce que si je le fais, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ? _

J'attrapais ma sacoche et descendais en bas pour enfiler mes chaussures. Esmé, installée dans le salon en train de faire un puzzle, arquait un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jasper ?

- Rien... C'est Carnaval !

Je quittais la maison, un peu inquiet qu'elle m'ait reconnue. _En même temps, j'suis un peu le seul de la famille qui peut faire ça ! _

Je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus, et descendis quarante-cinq minutes plus tard devant une petite maison campagnarde, où un bon nombre de véhicules étaient garés. _Ca rameute, on dirait ! _Mon coeur se serrait, à l'idée de me dire qu'Alice était dans cette maison, et que j'ignorais l'état dans lequel j'allais la trouver, sans compter que je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je m'avançais vers l'entrée, et fus accueilli par une femme vraiment vidée. _Rousse, le regard agard... Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur font ? _

- Bonjour monsieur, bienvenu pour cette journée de débât. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir. Avez-vous réservé ?

- Oui... Matthew Platt...

- Soyez le bienvenu, Monsieur Platt ! La première conférence démarre dans dix minutes ! Suivez-moi je vous prie...

C'est sûr, l'accueil était agréable et poli... _Foutus acteurs tiens ! _J'avançais derrière cette dame, et aperçus immédiatement la silhouette de ce connard d'Alec, debout derrière les chaises et la table de conférences. Une bonne trentaine depersonnes étaient déjà installés côté spectateurs, et patientaient avec des brochures. La demoiselle de l'accueil me fit asseoir vers le fond de la salle, et me distribua un véritable pack de prospectus. _Un véritable nid à propagande cette putain de connerie ! J'vais les garder ces trucs... On sait jamais ! _

_Mais pas d'Alice en vue ! _

- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Monsieur Platt ! Puis-je vous offrir un rafraichissement ?

- Non... merci...

_Va savoir ce qu'ils y ont foutu dans leur rafraîchissement... _

- N'hésitez pas ! Je suis Nancy, et je serai à l'accueil...

Elle s'éloignait, et ramenait bientôt d'autres clients. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard de cet espèce de salsifi d'Alec, et je n'avais qu'une envie : foncer sur lui, attraper sa p'tite tête de maxi naze, et la lui éclater sur la table à en faire gicler le sang dans tous les sens et...

_Merde... Où est ma hâche ?_ Dans le garage. Vie de merde.

Un des mecs qui était en boîte apparut en souriant, dans un costume très élégant. Il était suivi par deux autres hommes, une femme blonde et mon Alice fermait la procession. _Alice... _

Elle avait maigri, j'en étais certain. Elle était fatiguée, j'en étais certain aussi. Elle ne souriait pas, et c'était en soi un signe d'alerte chez ma femme.

_En fait, il n'y a plus rien de mon Alice en elle... _

- Bonjour mes amis, bonne matinée ! Je suis heureux de vous voir réunis ici si nombreux... Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir mes amis et moi pour débattre de la religion... Nous allons discuter ce matin sur la religion tous ensemble, et ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre mes amis qui témoigneront devant vous des vies qu'ils avaient avant, et du refuge qu'ils ont trouvé dans la Foi. Nancy vous parlera de son mariage forcé, qui l'a amenée à perdre toute confiance en elle... Alice, elle, vous parlera de son mari violent et agressif qui la dominait, et qui ne l'a jamais respectée en tant qu'individu...

Une brique me tombait sur le ventre. _Violent et agressif... _Une violente envie de vomir me tenait, et je réprimais l'envie de partir en courant, pour fuir cette horreur. Je n'étais pas comme ça avec Alice ! Pas comme ça ! Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal ! Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle m'ait dépeint en ces termes. Pas elle.

Le reste de la conférence me parut absolument inutile : de la propagande pure et dure. J'avais envie de secouer cette femme isolée qui ne cessait de poser des questions, les yeux brillants. _Elle allait se faire avoir... et leur manoeuvre était bien rodée : une oreille attentive, un sourire presque rassurant, des explications simples et à la portée de tous, une organisation très positive et aucun rejet ni aucun jugement. _Futés, les types !

Je ressortais de la salle complètement grogui. La femme isolée qui s'intéressait aux informations, s'approchait de Tony. _Elle va se faire avoir ! _La dite Nancy s'approchait de moi.

- Avez-vous choisi les conférences auxquelles vous souhaitez assister, monsieur Platt ?

- Euh oui... Celle de mademoiselle... Alice je crois, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, je vous inscris ! Ce sera tout ?

- A priori oui... Puis-je changer en cours de route ?

- Bien sûr monsieur !

- Parfait...

Je me retournais dans l'intention de voir Alice, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il nous fut servi un repas assez convivial et copieux, avant de reprendre les conférences. J'espérais revoir Alice, seule. Lui parler. Seul à seule. C'est avec une grande angoisse que j'avançais jusqu'à la salle, ne sachant pas ce que j'allais y trouver. Alice était déjà assise, mains sur ses genoux, tripotant nerveusement son jeans. Elle m'observa entrer, un sourcil arqué. Nous étions seuls.

_Je voulais juste m'avancer, enlever cette perruque qui gratte et cette moustache qui m'enlaidit, et l'emmener avec moi hors de ce taudit puant comme l'enfer ! _

Nos regards s'accrochaient, et j'eus peur qu'elle me reconnaisse. Aussi, je détournais le regard et me plongeais dans une de leur revue. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent, et au bout de dix minutes, Alice ouvrit enfin la bouche, lâchant la bombe.

- Je m'appelle Alice... J'ai vingt et un an... Je suis...

Elle déglutissait.

- J'étais mariée depuis trois ans...

_Etais... _

- Mon mari était... j'en étais folle...

Elle souriait, et l'espace d'un instant, d'une demi-seconde, je retrouvais mon Alice. Celle que j'avais épousé sur un coup de tête à Vegas.

- Je l'ai aimé dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, et j'étais persuadée qu'il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin... J'étais convaincue de la solidité de notre relation alors que je ne lui avais jamais parlé... j'étais jeune... Il était le frère d'une amie et... il était tellement séduisant... Il était tout ce que j'aimais : beau, séduisant, charmeur, avec un fort caractère... Même sa voix me faisait me sentir amoureuse de lui...

_Mon Alice... _

- Il avait déjà quelqu'un, mais petit à petit, quelque chose s'est installé entre nous... Tout a basculé, et il a largué sa fiancée devant l'autel... Ce même jour, nous sommes partis nous marier à Vegas... J'étais folle de joie, je lui ai donné mon coeur et mon corps cette nuit-là... Il a pris ma virginité, et je n'ai jamais regretté ça... J'ai vécu avec lui dans une grande maison à Los Angeles... Il m'a donné toutes les opportunités professionnelles possibles, tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner, il le faisait...

Et je lui donnerais encore tout, même aujourd'hui.

- Je croyais pouvoir m'en contenter toute ma vie... C'était ce qu'il voulait, et ce que je croyais vouloir aussi mais... j'ai eu envie d'un bébé... Il n'en voulait pas... J'ai fait une grossesse nerveuse, omnubilée par l'idée de le décevoir... Il l'a su, et tout a dégénéré... J'ai décidé de partir, parce que ça me rendait folle de savoir que cet enfant ne viendrait jamais au monde... que ni lui ni moi n'aurions un mélange de l'un et de l'autre... Il ne voulait pas... il était égoïste et...

Je la vis ravaler sa salive, et ses yeux s'innondaient.

- Je suis partie... J'étouffais avec lui... Il n'a jamais vu plus loin que ses intérêts... J'avais peur d'être sa déception, qu'il m'en veuille... Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre que lui... Il a été l'amour de ma vie, j'aurais tout donné pour lui... sauf que lui n'a jamais eu l'intention de me donner réellement quoi que ce soit... Il m'a donné du matériel, mais pas l'essentiel...

Elle se tut un instant. Chaque personne présente l'observait. _Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Maintenant ? Je l'aime. Je lui aurais tout donné. TOUT ! _J'avais de nouveau envie de vomir. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. J'ai fait des erreurs avec elle. Mais je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Comment aurais-je su ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle n'a jamais exprimé le moindre désir... Elle m'embrassait passionnément à chaque cadeau idiot que je lui ramenais. Elle souriait toujours. Elle me prenait la main, m'amenait à l'étage et me remerciais à sa façon, unissant nos corps dans un acte langoureux.

Jamais elle ne m'avait dit droit dans les yeux qu'elle voulait tant un gosse.

_Je n'inspirais donc aucune confiance. Pas même à la femme de toute ma vie et bien plus... _

- Je suis revenue ici, et j'ai rencontré Alec. Il m'a aidé à réaliser que je devais être une personne face à mon mari. Il m'a aidé à me rebâtir. Alec a été là pour moi, et m'a recueillie auprès de ses amis. Ils ont tous été formidables avec moi. La foi les anime, et leur vie se range dans la religion. Ils me respectent vraiment... Ce que ne faisait pas mon mari... Ils ont su m'aider, me remettre en selle et me faire comprendre que je devais savoir exister... que je ne devais pas laisser mon époux m'écraser...

_C'en était trop ! _JAMAIS JE N'AIS VOULU L'ECRASER, MERDE !

Excédé, je quittais la salle, tentant de me calmer. _Alice ne pouvait pas croire ça de moi ! Je ne suis pas un gland ! _Je restais seul dans le couloir, ne sachant pas si je devais partir, ou rester. _Et si Alice avait décidé elle-même de ne pas s'en sortir ? Si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais comme ça, parce qu'elle a choisi de rester ici ? _Elle avait l'air convaincue de son nouveau bonheur, malgré la fatigue apparente et une nouvelle maigreur pratiquement insoutenable. Sa voix était monotone. Elle n'était plus Alice.

_Elle était devenue une autre._

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et les gens quittèrent l'assistance. Il n'y avait plus personne, et je décidais alors d'aller lui dire au-revoir. _Si tel est son désir... _J'entrais dans la pièce, et refermais la porte derrière moi.

- Alice...

Je retirais la perruque sous ses yeux ébahis, et m'approchais d'elle, assise sur cette chaise peu confortable.

- Jasper...

Je m'agenouillais face à elle, ne sachant que faire. Quoi dire. J'avais envie d'attraper ses mains, les emprisonner dans les miennes. Mais quelque chose me retenait. Son visage fantômatique.

- Alice... Si tu veux partir d'ici, je t'emmène...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne veux plus te voir...

- Alice... Viens... Je te laisserais tranquille dehors, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici !

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

Elle se levait, visiblement irritée.

- C'est une secte que tu as intégré...

Elle se retourna vivement, et éclata de rire.

- Tu es pathétique ! Une secte... Et puis quoi plus ?

- Alice...

- Ecoute-moi ! Je suis bien ici !

- Non mais tu t'es regardée quand dans une glace pour la dernière fois, hein ?

J'attrapais son bras, pour la secouer.

- Regarde-toi ! Tu es plus maigre que jamais, et fatiguée ! Je sais que tu as prélevé du fric sur nos comptes ! Ils t'arnaquent, Alice ! Ils te roulent dans la farine et tu te laisses faire !

Elle rejeta violemment mon emprise, et courrut vers la sortie.

- Je ne reviendrai jamais, Jasper ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, et oublie-moi !

_Sûrement pas ! _Je la rattrapais dans le couloir, et la coinçais entre le mur et moi.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus ! Dis-le moi sans tes petits copains derrière toi qui parlent à ta place ! Dis-moi, crache-moi dessus, baffe-moi encore une fois ! Fais-le !

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir une réaction, que je fus attrapé par le col et projeté à terre. _OH PUTAIN ! _Alec et Tony me faisaient face.

- Casse-toi d'ici !

Je me relevais, prêt à les bouffer. _Connards ! _

- JE SAIS QUI VOUS ETES ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS FAITES PARTIE D'UNE SECTE !

Je pris un nouveau coup dans la mâchoire, serrant les dents pour ne pas leur donner satisfaction. Du sang envahissait ma bouche. Deux autres mecs arrivèrent, et un nouveau coup partit, me touchant au ventre. La douleur me transperçait, et je tentais de me replier, pour échapper à l'afflut de chocs me heurtant dans tous les sens. _Merde putain ! _Sans que je ne réalise, je fus ramené à l'extérieur et la porte de l'institut claquait sur moi.

_C'est qu'ils sont costauds, ces salauds ! _

Je me redressais difficilement à quatre pattes, crachant le sang qui avait envahis ma bouche. Mon coeur s'était considérablement accéléré et honnêtement, j'aurais pu flipper. Mais d'un côté, j'étais satisfait. Ils avaient perdu leur contrôle. Et j'avais des coups. _Dommage pour eux... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Alec et Tony avaient tabassé Jasper. Le ruant de coups. Sous mes yeux. Il avait pris et pris... sans se relever.

_Alec a fait ça... _

L'angoisse m'envahissait, et je voulais disparaître. _Jasper s'était fait frapper sous mes yeux... _Pourquoi Alec a fait ça ? Tony réapparut, et m'entraîna dans ma chambre en me serrant le poignet.

- Tu savais qu'il viendrait ?

- N... non...

Je tremblais. _Ils on frappé Jasper... _

- Parce que si tu le savais Alice, tu vas te retrouver seule ! Et tu n'as plus rien ! Je te déconseille de faire ce genre de choses avec nous ! Nous t'avons recueillie ! Et aidée ! Tu le laisses venir ici !

Il attrapait mon menton entre ses doigts.

- Ne refais... jamais... Ca ! JAMAIS !

Il claqua la porte, et avant que je réalise ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais enfermée.

_Je n'ai rien fait..._

_Mais ils ont frappé Jasper... Ils l'ont battu... Il saignait au visage... _

Je n'avais qu'une envie : savoir comment il allait. Mais je n'avais plus mon portable sur moi.

Alec fit son apparition trois bonnes heures plus tard, alors que je végétais sur mon lit. _Alec me comprendra lui... Alec me comprend toujours... _Il soupirait, et s'asseyait sur le matelas.

- Je suis déçu Alice...

Une boule nouait ma gorge.

- Alec... Je l'ai repoussé...

Il soupirait.

- J'aimerais te croire... mais malgré nos avertissements, tu continues à le laisser t'approcher... Tu flirtes avec le diable... Il t'entraînera dans le côté obscur de ce monde... Et Dieu ne te pardonnera pas cet écart... Il faudra te repentir...

Ce n'était pas Alec qui me parlait. Pas le Alec que je connaissais. _Je ne reconnaissais plus personne... _

Et ils ont tabassé Jasper... Tout s'emmêlait, les souvenirs d'Edward battu par Marcus, le visage tuméfié. _Et puis Jasper... _

Tout à coup, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, tout me fit peur...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Charlie.**

Encore une longue journée au commissariat. _Rien d'intéressant. _J'étais fatigué, à ne pas dormir la nuit. Ni Renée ni moi ne savions ce qu'Alice faisait et même si je ne voulais rien laisser paraître, ça m'inquiétait de plus en plus. J'avais même lancé quelques avis de recherches dans les comtés avoisinants, mais rien. Pas d'Alice.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu râter à ce point, pour qu'elle nous en veuille comme ça ? Qu'elle disparaisse ? Qu'elle prenne toutes ses affaires, nous crachant au visage que sa nouvelle destination ne regardait qu'elle, et qu'elle parte ? _

Il était près de 20h quand le téléphone sonna.

- Ouais ?

- Chef Swan ? Votre gendre est ici, il voudrait vous parler... Ca a l'air sérieux !

- Renvoyez-le chez lui !

Je raccrochais directement. _Qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Si Alice est dans cet état, c'est totalement sa faute ! Il n'a pas su l'écouter, il l'a rendue malheureuse. Point. _Je n'allais pas lui pardonner. Son accusation de vol sur leur argent était grotesque... Je rassemblais mes papiers, terminant de classer les dossiers du jour quand j'entendis un bruit provenant de ma fenêtre. Je me tournais, et aperçus comme dans un film hallucinant, deux mains s'aggriper au rebord de ma fenêtre, un pied se hisser difficilement.

- Charlie ! Aidez-moi !

Je me penchais pour voir Jasper faire l'acrobate.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au visage ?_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bah vous voulez pas me laisser entrer alors... Faut que j'vous parle... Mais putain... aidez-moi... J'dois porter plainte...

_Pfffff... petit imbécile ! J'ai bien envie de lui refermer la fenêtre sur les doigts, tiens ! _

- Charlie... CHARLIE !

Je l'attrapais in-extremis, et l'aidais à grimper.

- Allez, monte !

Il tomba sur le sol, se tenant les côtes.

- Merde... merci...

Je l'aidais à se relever, et admirais l'étendue des dégâts : des points sur le front, un oeil abîmé et la lèvre fendue. Il me tendit un papier, et s'asseyait sur la chaise en se tenant les côtes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé bon sang ?

- Je me suis fait passer à tabac par les nouveaux petits copains de votre fille... C'est le certificat médical... Mon père l'a signé...

_**"Quatre points de suture sur le front,**_

_**contusion sur l'oeil gauche, lèvre ouverte.  
Trois côtes fêlées. Hématomes sur le torse.  
Diverses contusions sur les bras et les jambes"**_

_QUOI ? _

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je dis que votre fille est dans un truc pas net, et vous refusez de m'écouter... Ils ont organisé un forum sur la religion et j'y suis allé sous une fausse identité et déguisé... C'est une secte, Charlie ! Alice est affaiblie... Ils la manipulent à leur guise...

Il me balançait de son sac des prospectus.

_**"Dieu aide chacun d'entre nous.  
Protégez vos enfants ! Recevez notre documentation"**_

_C'est quoi ce chantier ?_

- J'ai aussi tous les relevés de mon compte qui stipulent qu'Alice s'est servie de sa procuration... Elle va mal Charlie... Elle va très mal ! Faut la sortir de là...

- Mais...

- Quand le témoignage d'Alice a été fini, j'ai essayé de lui parler... Elle réfute l'idée de la secte... Elle est persuadée que je lui veux du mal... Ils m'ont coincé dans le couloir... Ils ont commencé à me frapper... Alice est maigre, et elle manque de sommeil... J'ai fait des recherches... j'ai imprimé des tas de témoignages trouvés sur internet... J'ai les coordonnés d'un type que j'ai rencontré, dont l'amie a été sous l'emprise d'une secte... Ils l'ont affaiblie... Elle est sous leur emprise...

_Mais comment..._

Jasper grimaçait.

- Charlie... Je vous en prie... Faites quelque chose ! Enquêtez, envoyez des flics je sais pas... Mais je ne supporterais pas de la savoir là-dedans une journée de plus... Ce type s'est permis de venir à Los Angeles quand Bella a fait sa fausse couche, alors qu'il connaissait Alice depuis peu...

- Mais Jasper... Ce ne sont que des suspicions...

- CHARLIE ! JE VIENS DE ME FAIRE TABASSER ! MERDE ! Si vous refusez de bouger le petit doigt pour votre fille, enregistrez au moins ma plainte pour coups et blessures... Je ne les laisserais pas s'en sortir ! J'peux pas la laisser là-dedans !

_Avait-il raison ? Alice avait disparu... D'habitude, elle se tenait toujours proche de nous... _C'est ma fille. Dois-je laisser ces éléments de côté ?

Non.

- Je vais enregistrer ton dépot de plainte... Ca nous fera au moins une raison pour leur rendre visite...

Il opinait, visiblement soulagé, mais toutefois sous pression.

- Faites vite...

Lorsque tout fut fait dans les règles, je me levais.

- Nous aurons l'autorisation d'y aller demain en début de journée...

- Charlie !

- Ah écoute Jasper ! Crois-moi que si ce que tu racontes est vrai, ça ne m'amuse pas ! Mais si j'agis avant, je serais hors-la-loi et là ils peuvent se retourner et ça peut devenir plus grave encore ! Je te promets que j'irai !

- Passez me chercher avant !

- Jasper !

Il frappa ses paumes sur la table, grimaçant.

- MERDE ! JE L'AIME CHARLIE ! JE L'AIME ! JE NE VEUX PAS LA LAISSER LA-DEDANS SANS REAGIR ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE CA ! ELLE EST TOUT CE QUE J'AI, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? TOUT CE QUE J'AI !

Il se perdait dans ses hurlements, et c'est alors que je saisissais pleinement l'impact. _Jasper l'aime... A sa façon, mais il l'aime. J'en suis sûr ! _

- Dès que j'ai l'autorisation, je viens te chercher et on y va...

- Merci...

_Ce mec a toujours eu ce je-ne-sais-quoi d'agaçant, mais il était aussi tenace. Souvent, j'avais rêvé de lui rabattre son caquet une bonne fois pour toutes. _

Jasper se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Tu vas où là ?

- Je rentre chez moi... pourquoi ?

- Ah non non, tu repars par où t'es arrivé !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Qu...

- Allez ! Magne-toi avant que je t'y fasse passer moi-même !

Il eut un rire nerveux.

- Je rêve...

Il disparut par la fenêtre, difficilement. _Je retenais mon sourire. Je sais, c'est dégueulasse. Il ne risque rien... Premier étage. _

- Ah ! Charlie !

- Quoi encore ?

- Vous pourriez me ramener ?

_Foutaise ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Nous étions finalement rentrés de Galveston, le coeur plus léger. J'avais retrouvé ma femme. Totalement. Nous étions toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, et je me sentais bien de redevenir ce mari insouciant. Ma Bella était plus belle et plus épanouie que jamais, ce qui me rassurait.

_C'était derrière nous maintenant... _

Je me garais devant chez les Cullen, et Bella observait la maison en souriant.

- J'aimerais qu'on aille dans la cabane tout à l'heure...

Je souriais et pressais sa main.

- Bien sûr mon amour...

Nous quittions le véhicule et enlacés, nous rejoignîmes l'entrée. Nous n'avions prévenus personne, pour leur faire la surprise. Ma Bella poussa la porte et nous entrâmes dans le salon, où Esmé semblait nerveuse.

- Bonjour maman !

- Bella ? Oh ma chérie !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa fille et se mit à pleurer.

- Maman... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ton père m'a appelé il y a deux heures... Jasper est passé à l'hôpital... Il s'est fait tabasser par les amis d'Alice...

_QUOI ? _

- Quoi ?

- Il n'est toujours pas rentré... D'après Carlisle, il a des blessures sérieuses... Des côtes sont touchées... Il va porter plainte...

_Merde ! _

Jasper passa l'entrée assez vite derrière nous, et effectivement, il était défiguré, et suivi par Charlie. Bella et Esmé se précipitèrent sur mon beau-frère, et je devais bien reconnaître que les blessures n'étaient pas belles à voir.

_Et Alice qui est là-dedans... oh seigneur ! _

- Jasper a porté plainte... Je me rendrais sur place dès que ça sera possible, une fois la plainte enregistrée et les autorisations fournies pour justifier la mise en garde à vue... Demain dans la matinée probablement... Jasper m'a fait part de ses doutes concernant leur mode de vie et leur inclinaison sectaire...

_Ce mec fait partie d'une secte ! Putain, j'en étais sûr ! Faut la sortir de là sans sommation ! _

- Je vous suis demain !

Bella pressa ma main.

- Edward... C'est dangereux... Rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé avec Marcus...

- Bella... C'est d'Alice dont on parle... Et on sera avec la police... Ne t'en fais pas...

Je l'attirais à moi, un peu sonné.

_Une secte... et putain ! Dire que j'étais en vacances pendant que ma meilleure amie s'enfonçait... _

Le lendemain matin, après avoir tenté de rassurer ma compagne toute la nuit durant, je fus prêt dès que Charlie sonna à la maison peu avant 10h. Jasper, lui, était sur le qui-vive malgré les douleurs de ses blessures. J'admirais son courage en cet instant... C'est vrai, revenir là où il s'est fait passer à tabac, pour sortir Alice qui ne l'a pas ménagé...

_Il l'aime ! _

Les trois voitures de police se garèrent devant la maison et Charlie dut légèrement forcer le barrage, mais très rapidement, un cri me glaça les veines...


	29. Chapter 29 : C'est terminé

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 29, durant mon stage qui se passe super bien. Puisqu'on me l'a demandé, je fais un stage pour mon CAP petite enfance dans une micro-crèche. **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages sur le précédent chapitre : Samystère, lapiaf8, Eliloulou, Fleur50, vinie65, Mariefandetwilight, megaaaan, kalya, fan de twilight, LolaMiSweetlove, Nini Hathaway, Sky, JaneDeBoy, carliiie bella (**je ne sais pas encore exactement combien y aura de chapitres sur cette histoire!**), twilight-alice-jasper, Em 81, emy299, anger94 x3, Jolieyxbl, aude77, erika shoval, Cullen's familly, halay, lia3011, Gawelle, ulkan13, twitwitjazz, lena -lna933-, calimero59, fan-par-hasard21, Lili Pattsy, Siria Black Cullen, ousna, Atchoum16, Butterfly971, CaroolineF13, liki0da, Liline57, lapinou63, Clairouille59, SweetyMarie, Lily-pixie, sarinette60, fan de twilight x3, Elodie Breuse, mamoure21, Aliiice, coco-des-iles, Tinga Bella, doudounord2, Grazie, onja, JasperWife, mmccg, Ptitewam, Lily-Rose-Bella, Liisa's, catiuski, Ilonka, Habswifes, amlove, Annouk, nymphadora15, kokalala, isasoleil et katner.**

**Je remercie ma bêta, Marine pour son boulot =)**

**Je n'ai pas de nombre déterminé encore de chapitres. J'ai les plans jusqu'au 35eme, mais ça s'étendra au-delà... Peut-être une quarantaine, je ne sais pas ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**et une bonne fin de semaine!**

**Prenez soin de vous**

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 29 : C'est terminé**_

**- Point de vue d'Alice -**

J'avais déçu Alec, et il était furieux. Son ton était trop calme. Trop calme pour ne pas être furieux.

_Mais il a frappé Jasper... _

Je me retrouvais prise entre deux sentiments horribles qui m'étiraient l'un l'autre. J'avais envie de vomir, ou de partir. Oublier ma séparation, et oublier Alec. Quelque chose avait changé hier, et j'avais été choquée de voir la noirceur dans les yeux de Tony. _Je ne le connaissais pas... Des apparences étaient tombées. Et mon intuition me soufflait de partir. Des gens capables de frapper ceux qui viennent à leur discussion organisée ne sont pas bien dans leur tête. _

Il était neuf heures quand je fermais mon sac. _Je ne peux pas rester là ! _J'ouvris doucement la porte de ma chambre et me faufilais dans le couloir, mais une présence me fit sursauter.

- Où tu vas ?

- Alec !

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, mais je m'immobilisais, croyant entendre comme des gémissements provenant du fond du couloir.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je...

Il soufflait, attrapait mon sac et le balançait au sol. Je me sentais faible, et je n'eus aucune force lorsqu'il attrapa mon bras.

- Viens là !

Sa voix était différente de d'habitude, et il n'y avait plus rien de compréhensif dans son regard. Il m'entraîna dans une piaule où j'y découvrais Tony en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Nancy.

_Oh mon dieu ! _

Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur acte, et je crus voir Nancy pleurer. Elle était bâillonée. Alec referma la porte derrière moi.

- Alice voulait partir !

Tony s'immobilisa soudain, et me fixait. Il se retirait de Nancy et se redressait.

- C'est vrai Alice ? Tu n'es plus bien avec nous ?

Il me fit reculer rien que par sa présence, le coeur battant. _Non... pitié... non... Pourquoi suis-je là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que j'en arrive là ? _Mais très vite, je me retrouvais coincée entre lui, et le corps d'Alec.

- On ne part pas d'ici comme on le souhaite, tu m'entends ? Tu nous dois le respect !

- Laissez-moi...

Il m'immobilisa, ses doigt se refermant sur ma gorge.

_Non... _

Mue par une force inconnue, j'eus le courage de mettre un coup dans les parties de Tony avec mon genou. Il hurla mais avant que je n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, je reçus un coup en pleine gueule. La douleur me terrassa et je ne pus que hurler. Alec s'agenouilla sur moi.

- CA VA PAS SE TERMINER COMME CA !

Je me débattais, persuadée de le sentir contre moi. Mon coeur explosa quand il arracha mon chemisier,

- ARRETE ! ALEC !

Je hurlais tout ce que je pouvais, comme si ça pouvait éloigner la douleur et l'angoisse. Je crus m'évanouir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur, et que j'aperçus les cheveux blonds de Jasper...

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'on arrive cinq minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'un des hommes de Charlie enfonça la porte, nous trouvâmes une femme allongée sur un lit, bâillonnée et les seins apparents, la jupe remontée.

Mais pire que tout, c'était Alice qui était allongée au sol, plaquée par ce connard d'Alec. Il avait déchiré son haut et elle pleurait, se débattant. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en moi, et je me jettais sur ce connard pour le massacrer !

_PAS ALICE PUTAIN ! _

- LACHE-LA CONNARD !

Je le balançais au sol, et j'eus à peine le temps de me reculer que je vis Jasper se jetter sur Alec et se mettre à le frapper avec une force inouïe.

- CONNARD ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

_Putain ! J'vais pas me gêner de le tuer aussi ! _Jasper devenait fou, et frappait avec ses poings et ses pieds. Alec n'était plus qu'un corps au sol qui gémissait.

- JASPER !

Alice avait hurlé, assise sur le sol. Jasper s'immobilisa dans son geste, et se retourna vers elle, les yeux fous. Il respirait avec force, face à elle. Deux flics l'immobilisèrent, tandis que deux autres interpellèrent Tony et Alec. Charlie passa les menottes à Alec et l'entraîna avec violence à l'extérieur.

- TU VAS PRENDRE CHER J'TE LE PROMETS ! TRES CHER ! C'EST MA FILLE QUE TU AS AGRESSE !

Jasper s'approcha d'Alice, et j'espérais presque qu'ils se tombent dans les bras, et que tout aille bien...

Jasper attrapa sa main, qui tremblait.

- Alice... C'est terminé...

Alice tremblait, et finalement s'accrochait à cette main. Elle semblait hagarde, perdue, ne sachant plus où aller.

_Comment a-t-elle pu tomber dans ce milieu malfamé ? Et surtout... comment avons-nous fait pour ignorer ça ?_

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Alice... Touchée par ce salopard ! _Elle aurait pu se faire... PUTAIN ! Pourquoi m'a-t-on empêché de le tuer ? Depuis combien de temps abusait-il de femmes ? _

Et Alice entre ses mains...

Elle attrapa ma main, et ce fut comme si tout s'effaçait. Je l'attirais dans mes bras, la serrant avec force. Elle tremblait d'une façon inhumaine, et se mit à pleurer.

- Il...

- Shh ! Ca va aller ! C'est fini !

Il fallait que je la sorte de là ! Qu'elle quitte cet enfer ! Ils l'ont lobotomisée littéralement ! _Depuis combien de temps la touchaient-il ? COMBIEN DE TEMPS PUTAIN ? _

Mais nous étions là ! Elle était là ! C'est tout ce qui comptait. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de lui faire faire trois pas, qu'Alice s'écroula, prise d'un malaise.

- ALICE !

Mon coeur battait. Edward vint la rattraper et tapotait sa joue.

- Alice ! Alice ! Réveille-toi ! Alice ! Oh ! Alice !

J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro d'une ambulance.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Je vais les tuer ! Je vais tous les tuer ! Les attaquer en justice pour chaque geste ! Ils vont payer ! Et très cher ! _

**.**

Nous arpentions le couloir de l'hôpital. Alice avait reprit conscience dans l'ambulance, mais elle avait été hospitalisée. J'attendais le bilan du docteur, et Edward se rongeait les ongles, appuyé contre un mur. Charlie était reparti au commissariat, pour s'assurer que tous les éléments seraient déposés correctement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux, et aussi en rage contre tout le monde autour de lui.

_Il s'en veut ! Comme nous tous ! _

Ca allait faire presque trente minutes que les médecins étaient près d'elle, et bien sûr, papa n'était pas là ! _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_

Je vis arriver en courant Renée et Esmé, suivies par Elisabeth et ma soeur.

- Jasper !

Renée se jetait sur moi, faisant brûler mes blessures de la veille.

- Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a repris connaissance mais les médecins l'examinent...

- Rosalie et Emmett vont arriver ! Ils sont allés déposer les petites à la baby-sitter !

- Et Carlisle ?

- Il est en train de prendre tous les renseignements nécessaires à l'accueil, il arrive aussi !

Bella étreignit Edward et l'embrassait.

_Je veux retrouver Alice comme ça : je veux la retrouver ! _

Carlisle fit son apparition en blouse, et s'éclipsa sans rien dire dans la salle de consultation. Ma soeur s'approchait de moi et m'embrassait, me serrant contre elle.

_Mais je m'en fous de cette affection. Je veux juste Alice ! _

Charlie revint, la mine triste.

- Ils sont en garde à vue... J'ai porté plainte pour agression sexuelle, abus de faiblesse, et selon ce que donneront les examens médicaux, j'enfoncerai le clou !

- Comptez sur moi ! Sans compter les trous sur les comptes et compagnie...

- Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça ! Ils ont collé Sam sur l'affaire, vu mes liens de parenté avec Alice...

Evidemment, c'était à prévoir. Mais je suppose que le fait que Charlie porte plainte, plus ma plainte, plus éventuellement celle d'Alice et de l'autre fille qui avait été abusé, ça aurait du poids ! _Cet espèce de pourriture et ses petits copains ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir sans punition. _

Je ne tenais plus à attendre. Rester dans ce couloir était une pénitence, un enfer. A droite comme à gauche, rien de nouveau. Des infirmières passaient, sans nous prêter la moindre attention.

_Ca me rend fou putain ! Merde ! _

Je m'asseyais, me relevais. J'aurais pu refaire la déco intégrale de l'hosto si Carlisle n'avait pas fini par apparaître.

- Alors ?

- Ca va... Elle va se reposer... Son état général est à peu près bon, à part quelques contusions... Le plus grave, c'est qu'elle a été sous-alimentée... Elle a perdu huit kilos... Elle est très faible... Elle a aussi besoin de dormir, c'est évident. Sa tension est relativement basse... Dès qu'elle sera en état et que sa tension sera redevenue normale, on la fera transférer dans une unité de cure de sommeil à la sortie de la ville. C'est très important qu'elle retrouve un rythme en centre !

J'opinais. _Je paierai de toute façon tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle aille mieux ! C'est une évidence ! _

- Je peux la voir ?

- Vas-y, mais cinq minutes, pas plus... Elle a besoin de dormir...

_Cinq minutes mais c'est ça oui ! Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps que je ne l'ai plus vu ! _

J'entrais dans la chambre, et une infirmière en sortit, après avoir réglé une perfusion. Alice somnolait sur l'oreiller, tel un ange sur ce linge blanc. Une sorte de monitoring contrôlait son rythme cardiaque.

_Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils l'avaient touché comme ça... Jusqu'où avaient-ils été ? Etait-ce la première fois ? _

J'pouvais pas croire que je l'avais laissé s'enfoncer là-dedans. J'aurais dû agir plus tôt, j'aurais dû aller la chercher de force, quitte à me faire jeter. J'aurais dû l'enlever ou... Ou rien. C'était juste comme ça maintenant... C'était arrivé, juste comme ça. Parce que les choses sont arrivées. Point. Alice était là, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce matin, nous étions arrivés pile à temps. Nous l'avions sorti de cet enfer.

_Mais dans quel état ?_

Je m'approchais du lit, observant cette poupée de porcelaine dormir. _Elle était là, et c'était partiellement de ma faute. Elle allait sûrement m'en tenir rigueur. Et qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Personne ! _Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas et Alice machouillait dans son sommeil. J'attrapais doucement sa main. Son toucher était le même sur ma paume, mais tout était différent. J'avais blessé Alice au-delà du possible, l'entraînant là où elle était actuellement.

Mais je l'aime. En dépit de tout, j'aurais tout accepté de sa part. Jamais je ne comprendrais pourquoi elle a décidé de se taire, au lieu de me dire ce qu'elle voulait. Je portais sa main à ma bouche pour l'embrasser, et sentir sa douceur sur ma joue les yeux clos. _Elle me manque. _

- Jasper...

Je relevais la tête. Elle avait les paupières entrouvertes et me regardait, comme si le moindre effort lui demandait une énergie impensable.

- Tu es en sécurité Alice... Il faut que tu dormes maintenant...

Le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent ma joue, et je réprimais un frisson. J'embrassais le creux de sa paume et la reposais sur le lit, sans toutefois la lâcher.

- Je suis là Alice... Tu es sortie de cet enfer... On va tous t'aider, c'est promis...

Je me redressais, et embrassais son front.

- Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire...

Je fermais les yeux contre sa peau.

- Jasper...

- Oui ?

Elle me fixait, les yeux sans âme.

- Merci...

- Merci de quoi ? De t'avoir fait du mal ? De t'avoir forcée à partir ?

Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Merci d'être arrivé à temps...

Elle referma les yeux, me laissant comme un con. Je caressais sa joue et y déposais un petit baiser.

- Je serai toujours là pour arriver à temps pour toi... Toujours Alice... Toujours...

Le coeur serré, je quittais la petite pièce aseptisée, où Renée me succéda.

Ces retrouvailles étaient amères. Je ne voulais pas la revoir comme ça : affaiblie et mal. Je ne savais plus trop où aller, et je n'avais pas envie de recevoir de marques d'affection de ma famille. C'était trop me rappeller que j'en ai besoin... Je m'éloignais, en haut ou en bas de l'étage peu importe. J'avais encore des tas de papiers à signer pour elle, étant officiellement son mari. _Je veux dire... on est pas divorcés... _

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise en osier, tentant d'occulter qu'Alice était dans cet hôpital par ma faute, par nos conneries, mon manque de temps pour elle et tout le reste... Il y avait bien trop à énumérer, et je me sentais bien trop seul pour faire ça.

Je ne vis pas Rosalie arriver, ni s'asseoir près de moi.

- Ca va aller... Je suis désolée Jasper !

C'était facile de croire ma soeur. Croire que tout irait bien. Mais rien n'était jamais bien allé. Pourquoi ça serait différent maintenant ?

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait... Tu l'as sortie de là... Tu es arrivé à temps ! Ca va s'arranger...

J'étais comme imperméable aux mots de Rose. Pas qu'ils ne me touchaient pas, mais ils n'étaient pas nécessaires. Je sais qu'on est arrivés à temps, qu'on l'a empêché d'être violée. Mais qui me dit qu'il n'a jamais produit ce geste immonde sur elle ? Qui dit qu'elle n'a pas subi d'autres dégâts pendant que moi, je jouais aux cons égoïstes et malmenés par la vie ?

_C'est comme lire le premier chapitre d'une histoire, et lire la dernière page de l'épilogue. Des tas de questions se posent et on a l'impression d'avoir râté le plus dur de l'aventure. Là, c'est exactement ça. J'avais été catapulté de notre séparation à aujourd'hui, assis sur ce siège à l'hôpital._

Rosalie appuyait son visage contre mon épaule, et pressait mon bras dans un geste rassurant. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que Bella fasse son apparition.

- Papa va aller voir un psychologue pour Alice... Il a besoin que tu viennes pour lui expliquer tout ce que tu sais...

Je me levais, malgré tout prêt à tout faire pour qu'Alice aille mieux, même si ça devait être la seule chose que je ferai en tant que mari d'Alice Cullen-Swan-Brandon. Carlisle nous fit rentrer dans un bureau stricte, et en temps normal j'aurais envoyé bouler ce psychologue. Mais là, il en allait d'Alice.

Durant près d'une bonne demi-heure, je lui relatais tout ce que j'avais su : de mes soupçons à ma confirmation, sans oublier le comportement d'Alice en leur présence. Edward, Charlie, Renée et Carlisle étaient avec moi.

- Ils ont opéré une sorte de lavage de cerveau sur Alice, en l'affaiblissant physiquement et mentalement. En la privant de sommeil et en la nourrissant moins, elle s'est laissée contrôler. Elle s'est sentie de la sorte vulnérable, et s'est appuyée sur eux car ils la comprenaient, et étaient les seuls à lui parler... C'est une astuce totalement typique des gourous et des sectes...

J'acquiesçais. _Ca, on le savait déjà ! _

- Elle vous fuyait, et fuyait tout ce qui lui rappelait votre présence. Dans le cadre d'une relation fusionnelle, lorsqu'il y a rupture, les deux êtres se retrouvent désorientés. On peut en arriver à des cas extrêmes... Alice s'est sentie vulnérable et abandonnée à votre séparation, même si c'est elle qui a initié le geste... Elle a regretté son acte, se convaincant qu'elle vous décevait, et que vous ne lui pardonneriez jamais. Votre regard sur elle était la seule chose qu'elle recherchait...

Mon père me jetait un coup d'oeil rapide, mais restait professionnel.

- Vous avez été son seul repère pendant de nombreuses années. Il est probable qu'elle ait recherché votre secours inconscient en ponctionnant votre compte bancaire. Inconsciemment, elle espérait vous alerter. Attirer votre attention.

_Ca avait marché. Ca, pour sûr ! _

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour qu'elle se remette ? interrogeait Renée.

- Il va d'abord falloir qu'elle recouvre une bonne santé... Un sommeil régulier et réparateur, et un poids correct. La cure de sommeil reste la meilleure alternative... Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos, éviter de la stimuler par des actes angoissants. Et bien sûr, la déculpabiliser sans vous accuser à votre tour.

_Comment était-ce possible ? Comment allais-je pouvoir la regarder à nouveau sans me sentir coupable, et surtout sans lire ses reproches au fond de ses yeux ?_

Il était peut-être 19h lorsque nous quittions le psychologue, qui nous avait distillé mille conseils. Renée s'arrêtait devant la chambre à ma hauteur.

- Merci Jasper... Merci d'avoir insisté auprès de Charlie...

J'acquiesçais, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- J'vous en prie...

- J'espère que tes blessures guériront...

_Ces putain de blessures ne sont rien._

- Ca passera... Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète...

J'observais la porte face à moi, là même où Alice se reposait.

- Tu devrais aller la voir avant de partir...

- Je ne comptais pas partir... Je vais rester là...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui...

De toute façon, même si je rentrais chez mes parents, j'aurais tourné en rond... Alors...

_Autant rester proche d'elle... Franchement, je pense que j'ai autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle a besoin de moi..._

Vers 9h au petit matin, je descendis en bas et traversais la rue, direction le fleuriste.

_**{playlist :**__** Joan Osbourne - One of us}**_

Aux premières heures de visite, j'entrais dans la pièce, espérant qu'elle soit réveillée. Effectivement, elle était appuyée contre un oreiller, avec un plateau repas devant elle.

- Salut...

- Salut...

J'avançais, hésitant. Timide. Je lui tendais le bouquet de fleurs.

- C'est pour toi...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Merci...

Elle attrapait les fleurs et inspirait l'odeur. Je m'asseyais au fond du lit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle regardait la porte.

- Tu es seul ?

- Je suis resté dans le couloir cette nuit...

Je crus voir ses yeux s'écarquiller. Le silence s'installait de nouveau, gênant. Un de ces silences que l'on voudrait effacer mais que finalement, on n'arrive pas à occulter. Alors on pense, on se dit qu'on devrait dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort.

- J'ai parlé au psychologue hier avec tes parents... Il pense qu'ils t'enverront faire une cure de sommeil...

Elle opinait.

- D'accord...

- J'avancerai tous les frais d'hospitalisation... Je m'occuperai de tout... Tu n'auras qu'à te reposer et récupérer... Reprendre du poids aussi...

- Ok...

Elle déglutissait.

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais... Pour l'argent que je t'ai... enfin que je leur ai donné...

Je l'arrêtais immédiatement.

- Je me fiche de ça...

- Jasper...

Je m'avançais un peu, et attrapais sa main.

- Alice, tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi... Quand le comprendras-tu ? Cet argent pour moi ne vaut vraiment rien. Rien du tout. Si tu ne leur avais pas donné, dieu sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver...

- Au début j'ai pris sur mon compte mais quand je n'ai plus pu retirer d'argent, j'ai utilisé ma procuration et...

- Je sais... Mais ça m'est égal...

- Ils demandaient des dons importants...

- Alice... N'en parlons plus...

Je pressais sa main et fixais ses petits yeux marron qui manquaient de sommeil.

- La police va faire le nécessaire... Ton père s'en occupe personnellement... Tout ira bien... Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu te reposes, que tu récupères... Je veux te retrouver comme avant, belle et pétillante...

Je crus voir un sourire naître sur son visage, trop vite effacé. Une infimière vint nous interrompre pour vérifier les constantes d'Alice et sa perfusion.

- Il vous faut vous reposer, Alice ! C'est impératif ! Prenez vos cachets, vous avez quelques heures de sommeil en retard...

Elle lui tendit plusieurs comprimés qu'Alice avala docilement. L'infirmière referma les stores.

- Je repasse à midi ! Elle a besoin de repos monsieur Cullen...

Alice s'allongeait et l'infirmière quittait la chambre. J'aidais ma femme à remonter la couverture et à tasser l'oreiller derrière elle.

- Merci...

Mu par je ne sais quelle pulsion, je me déchaussais, et grimpais sur le lit pour m'allonger à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment occupé de toi... Laisse-moi réparer ça...

Je m'installais sur le flanc gauche, et passais mon bras autour de sa taille.

- Il faut que tu dormes maintenant...

Mais déjà, ses yeux se refermaient. J'embrassais son front.

- On est tous là pour toi maintenant... Je te promets que je ferai des efforts pour être un meilleur mari, un meilleur ami... Je te le jure... Je vais m'arranger... Je vais me calmer... Tu seras toujours ma priorité à partir de maintenant...

- Jasper...  
Sa voix était faible, probablement endormie elle aussi.

- Tu as ma promesse... Je vais m'occuper de toi chaque jour que la vie fera...

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et rapprochait sa tête de moi.

- Jasper... J'ai encore besoin de temps pour savoir si je suis prête à revenir avec toi...

Ma gorge se nouait mais je pris le parti de ne rien dire. _Je l'ai mérité. Amplement. Pour toute ma connerie passée et présente. _Ses yeux étaient clos, et sa respiration se calmait peu à peu.

- Je t'attendrai...

Alors, je m'autorisais à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres endormies, pour garder une trace définitive de sa bouche si mon attente devenait vaine...

- Je t'aime.


	30. Chapter 30 : Les dernières nouvelles

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre que je vous poste ce soir, demain debout 5h30 sniff... Pour un dimanche c'est pas humain ! **

**J'suis assez creuvée autant par le stage que par le boulot le week-end, donc je vous poste ce chapitre entre deux, et surtout pour vous remercier de votre fidélité. On est presque à 2000 reviews je crois, et c'était inespéré pour moi. Quand j'ai commencé Jardin Public, j'angoissais de ne pas savoir écrire une suite dans la lignée du reste. Je suis très heureuse de voir que bon nombre d'entre vous m'ont suivies dans cette aventure, en ayant bien conscience qu'il s'agit d'un Jasper-Alice, plus que d'un Edward-Bella (**Bien que dans la lignée des choses, j'équilibre les deux histoires comme j'avais fait pour Jardin Secret**). Je suis heureuse d'écrire cette histoire, j'y prends énormément de plaisir même si elle n'est pas parfaite, et quelquefois incendiée, le plaisir est le même pour moi. Et votre suivi, vos messages, me confortent dans cette sensation où écrire reste encore mon loisir préféré ! Je pense arriver à 38 ou 40 chapitres maximum pour ici, j'ai presque terminé la rédaction du chapitre 33 et j'arrive à THE big truc que j'voulais écrire depuis le début =D**

**CaroolineF13 : **Je ne peux évidemment pas te répondre sinon ça gâche tout lol

**Cullen's familly : **Félicitations pour ton CAP =)

**Je remercie Marine pour sa correction bien sûr, comme toujours =)**

**N'en voulez pas trop à Alice suite à ce chapitre... Elle a perdu toute confiance en elle, et elle ne sait plus vraiment où elle est... Elle aura besoin de temps... **

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 30 : Les dernières nouvelles.**_

**- Point de vue d'Alice -**

Voilà pratiquement une semaine que j'étais arrivée ici, en cure de repos. Je m'étais attendue à des choses pires que ça en fait... A l'exception des deux premiers jours où on m'avait volontairement faite dormir près de quinze heures par jour, j'avais repris un rythme normal : trois repas par jour, des horaires de lever et de coucher fixes.

_Même s'il était parfois difficile d'occulter la sensation d'avoir Alec au-dessus de moi, menaçant, avec son vrai visage. _

Je fermais les yeux dans mon lit, pour effacer ce qui s'était passé. Un psychiatre faisait le tour des chambres régulièrement le matin, et je ne m'autorisais à ressasser ces événements qu'en sa présence. Le reste du temps, je dors. Ou je me repose. Je peux aussi me promener. _Ca n'est pas une prison, les activités sont libres, rien n'est imposé en dehors des repas et des horaires de réveil et de couché. _

Pourtant, je reste enfermée dans cette tour... Etait-ce ce que ressent Clara, enfermée dans son asile ? _Si elle savait, et était en capacité de comprendre, que penserait-elle de sa fille qui en est arrivée là ? _

Avant, j'étais hyperactive, toujours à bouger. Quelque chose venait de se fracturer. J'avais perdu un instinct en moi, c'était plus qu'évident. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était réfléchir à ma condition actuelle. Comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

_Je me sentais mieux avant. _

Bien sûr, ma séparation et le comportement de Jasper avait été l'allumette qui flirte avec la poudre... L'histoire a fait son reste, et me voilà ici. Sortie d'une secte. _Comment ai-je pu tomber dedans ? Etre aussi naïve ? _J'avais confié ce matin au médecin avoir l'impression de sortir d'un rêve long et ininterrompu dans lequel je me serais moi-même auto-agacée de mon comportement. Il appelait ça une prise de conscience. Personnellement, pour moi, ça s'appelle de la connerie.

Ce matin dans la salle de bain, je me suis pesée par curiosité. Cinquante et un kilos. J'ai pris du poids, c'est ce qui était recherché. Lors des examens médicaux cliniques poussés d'entrée en cure, ils avaient constaté une sous-alimentation. Pas étonnant, sachant qu'il m'était arrivée de n'avoir qu'un repas durant plusieurs jours avec Alec et Tony. Ils disaient que la nourriture était une luxure vicieuse. Au début, oui, j'avais eu faim. Très faim. Finalement, je m'étais habituée. J'avais trouvé l'astuce de manger extrêmement lentement à table, et de boire de l'eau dès que la sensation de faim revenait me tirailler. _Si Nancy et Jane avaient su le faire, j'aurais pu en être capable moi aussi. _

Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient tous dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Charlie et Jasper avaient fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas.

Aux dernières nouvelles donc, tout allait bien. La vie retrouvait le sens de la marche progressivement. Edward et Bella avaient surmonté la perte de leur bébé, mes parents m'avaient pardonné. Aux dernières nouvelles, le soleil perçait dans le ciel bleu de Port Angeles, innondant ma chambre d'une douce chaleur. Tout allait bien, et tout incitait au sourire.

_Mais aux dernières nouvelles, moi j'allais moins bien. _

Chaque jour, aux alentours de 10h30, je voyais de la fenêtre de ma chambre Jasper arriver à la clinique, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. _Ce n'est tellement pas son genre... _Il traversait l'allée bordée d'arbres, et levait sa tête en haut, cherchant sans doute ma fenêtre, sans succès. _Il n'a jamais su se repérer dans l'espace ! _Il passait l'entrée, signalait sa présence à l'accueil, un sourire par-ci, un sourire par-là, et toquait contre ma porte. Trois coups, généralement faibles.

Comme maintenant.

Et comme maintenant, inlassablement, il passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, avec un léger sourire crispé.

- Ah, t'es debout ! J'avais peur de te réveiller...

Je soupirais, et m'avançais vers lui.

- Non Jasper... Je suis debout depuis 8h30 tapantes...

Il entrait alors totalement dans la pièce.

- Tiens... Tulipes aujourd'hui !

J'humais l'odeur, et les installais dans le vase.

- C'est gentil...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

La question était la même chaque jour depuis ma venue ici. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit la même jusqu'à ma sortie.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Il fait beau, on pourrait aller dans le parc ?

Je cédais à sa suggestion, comme toujours. _C'était souvent lui qui décidait de nos activités dans notre couple..._

Nous traversions mon couloir, descendions les marches et je croisais mon infirmier.

- Excellente idée d'emprunter les marches, Alice ! Il vous faut de l'exercice !

Je lui souriais poliment et nous quittions l'enceinte, le soleil s'infiltrant sur mon visage pour venir me réchauffer. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais l'odeur de l'été qui approche, cette odeur qui fait du bien. _Cette sensation qui vous dit que tout va bien... _

- On se pose ici ?

J'acquiesçais, et Jasper s'asseyait au pied d'un puissant chêne. Je prenais place à ses côtés, allongée, les yeux clos. _Alors, ça ressemble à ça la liberté... _

- Mes parents m'ont chargé de te dire qu'ils t'embrassent...

- C'est gentil, tu leur renverras mes bisous...

Je sentis un frôlement sur mon front, et rouvris les yeux. Jasper déposait ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je me redressais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je transmets le bisou de mes parents...

Il haussait les épaules. _Non... je veux dire... Ca ne peut pas être comme ça... pas si... enfin non..._

- Jasper...

Il soupirait, repliait sa jambe gauche et m'observait.

- Je sais... Tu as besoin de temps...

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, tu comprends ?

- Pas vraiment, honnêtement...

Je m'asseyais en tailleur face à lui.

- Des fois quand je me réveille le matin je me dis que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, que je vais me retrouver avec toi à L.A. dans notre chambre, et que je vais réaliser que je suis en retard sur le plateau d'un tournage... Et tu vois, je tombe sur cette décoration sobre et fade, et en un instant, je me rappelle de tout... De l'influence d'Alec... des chèques faits à Tony... De ce qui s'est passé le dernier jour... De la peur que j'ai eu quand je les ai vu te frapper...

Ses yeux gris me scrutaient. Il avait encore ses points, et quelques hématomes apparents du chahut de Tony et Alec.

- Et je me rappelle que si je les ai rencontré, c'est parce que nous nous sommes séparés et que je suis revenue ici...

- Alice...

- Attends... Laisse-moi finir...

Il opinait. _Cette aventure aura au moins le mérite de lui avoir appris à respecter le temps de parole des autres..._

- Tout a dégénéré d'un coup... Toi, ce bébé, moi... Edward et Bella ensuite... Ca a été dur... très dur... Quand tu vis un bonheur parfait et que d'un coup on t'en prive... tu te retrouves... comment dire ? Abandonné... J'étais paumée, mais vraiment... Même mes propres parents ne me faisaient plus rien ressentir... "Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé"...

Je tentais de garder un ton le plus neutre possible.

- Je me suis sentie nulle, et je me sens comme ça encore... Je n'ai rien vu arriver, et je te serai éternellement reconnaissante d'être arrivé à temps avec mon père et Edward... de ne pas m'avoir lâchée malgré ce qui t'étais arrivé la veille...

- Je serais venu te chercher, même si ça avait dû me coûter ma vie...

Je souriais faiblement.

_Le drame, c'est qu'il est sincère._

- Et tu sais, j'apprécie ta présence ici, tous les jours, ces fleurs...

Il tournait la tête un instant pour regarder deux hommes arriver au centre. Un dormait "sur" mon palier.

- J'peux rien faire de plus...

- C'est déjà beaucoup... Tu es le seul à le faire... Renée vient un jour sur deux, et Charlie a tellement de boulot avec cette affaire...

- Ils pensent à toi...

- Je sais... mais ce n'est pas toujours suffisant...

Il reportait son attention sur moi.

- Tu veux en venir où ?

- J'adore ta présence... Mais tu sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si on est là aujourd'hui toi et moi, c'est parce qu'on ne s'est pas accordés à un moment donné et que les disputes ont eu raison de nous...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Il n'a jamais su s'orienter, pas plus qu'il n'aura été clairvoyant ! _

Machinalement, j'arrachais une marguerite et tentais de m'en faire une bague avec la longue tige. Je n'arrivais pas à la nouer, et les doigts froids de Jasper vinrent s'enrouler autour de mes doigts pour attacher succintement la petite fleur. _Comme une bague... Une bague qu'il m'aurait passé. La bague de nos promesses manquées... _

- Que j'ai besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je veux faire... Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'enfants, mais moi j'en veux. Oui, je veux un bébé. Je veux quatre ou cinq gamins courant partout les joues pleines de confiture, m'appellant "maman" dans tous les sens...

Je le vis nettement déglutir, et pâlir. Alors, mon coeur se serrait douloureusement, effaçant dans ma tête les images de ces enfants.

- Pour moi, ce n'est pas conciliable... J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce deuil... J'ai été folle de toi, Jasper, à un point dont tu ne te doutes pas... Ce point de non-retour, où une femme aime un homme pour toujours peu importe l'issue de leur histoire...

Il ne disait plus rien. En fait, c'était à peine s'il respirait.

- Mais j'ai été abandonnée, et adoptée. Clara m'a retirée la chaleur de son foyer dès ma naissance... Je veux des enfants pour avoir ce foyer, et aussi pour être reconnaissante de ce sacrifice qu'elle a fait... Elle a eu assez de réflexion malgré ses handicaps mentaux, pour aller me mettre à l'adoption... Je sais que par cet acte, elle m'a aimée. Je veux aimer en retour. Je l'aime, mais je ne l'aime pas comme une fille aime sa mère. Je l'aime comme une femme de 18 ans qui a appris qu'une dame enfermée dans un asile se secouant d'avant en arrière avec des gestes brusques et s'est faite à l'idée qu'elle appelait cette dame maman.

_Et il avait été là quand j'avais découvert la vérité. _

- Alors je veux des enfants. Au moins un. Ou deux. Pour me dire que cet amour peut être rendu... Je sais aussi que tu n'y es pas prêt, que tu es décidé à ne pas avoir d'enfants. Je respecte ta position, je la comprends même... Ton mode de vie va très bien comme ça : sans attache. Ce n'est pas une critique, c'est que tu es comme ça, et je suis folle amoureuse de ton indépendance... Mais tu vois, aujourd'hui, nous ne regardons pas dans la même direction toi et moi... Et je ne crois pas que ce soit compatible dans un couple... Jusqu'à présent, nous allions toujours au même endroit... Mais maintenant Jasper, c'est différent...

Il eut un moment sans réaction, à simplement me scruter. Puis, il se râcla la gorge et se releva.

- Tu sais Alice... J'crois que tu aurais dû me dire ça plus tôt... Je n'aurais pas pu deviner ça tout seul... Mais cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui parle et qui n'essaie pas de deviner les choses... C'est un peu le serpent qui se mord la queue... Et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas de bonnes conditions pour un couple... Alors je comprends...

Il se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Un long baiser.

- Mais je ne te lâcherai pas... Je suis têtu...

Il quitta le parc, et l'espace de la clinique. Sans rien dire de plus.

Je n'aurais pas cru que lui parler aurait pu se faire dans le calme. Jasper n'a jamais été calme. Raconter tout ce que je ressentais, et le faire avec lui plutôt qu'avec le toubib, était libérateur. Comme si c'était ce que j'avais toujours attendu.

_Et aux dernières nouvelles, étrangement, je me sens mieux..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Alice devait quitter aujourd'hui sa cure de repos, après presque trois semaines. Elle aurait pu sortir plus tôt, mais ne l'avait pas souhaité. Elle nous avait confié à Edward et à moi qu'elle avait besoin d'être là-bas, pour se recentrer sur le sens de la vie en général.

_Avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé, je n'en aurais pas fait moins..._

Elle nous avait avoué avoir parlé à mon frère, et s'être réellement expliquée sur ses attentes. Jasper, qui avait compris son besoin de solitude, avait espacé ses visites, sans toutefois y renoncer. Il revenait souvent bredouille, et s'enfermait des heures dans sa chambre.

Je savais par Karlyne qu'il s'était remis à l'écriture. _Elle est douée la petite pour aller fouiner ! _Elle était venue me voir un jour.

_- Alors ? Il fait quoi Jasper ?_

_- Hé beh il est avec son nordinateur et puis il tape dessus ! _

_- Il tape sur son ordinateur ?_

_- Oui ! Même que ça fait des mots partout sur la télé ! _

J'en avais déduis que la télé, c'était l'écran. Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'a que quatre ans.

Avec toute cette histoire, j'avais l'impression que la famille s'était ressoudée. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la table de la salle à manger soit pleine, et accueille un invité ou deux. Elisabeth passait très souvent, seule ou accompagnée d'Eric. Charlie et Renée étaient quotidiennement présents, pour nous relater les nouveaux faits dans l'enquête. Sans surprise, et fort heureusement, Alec, Tony et toute la clique allaient prendre assez cher.

Ce soir, un dîner était prévu pour nous tous, et Esmé avait rajouté un couvert. Celui d'Alice. Nous avions terminé de préparer les toasts et les divers plats, quand je rejoignis mon mari sur le canapé qui regardait le journal d'informations sportives. Je m'affalais contre lui.

- On va dans la cabane ?

Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. Il faisait bon, et le soleil perçait, nous chauffant. Esmé eut un petit rire.

- Vous allez dans la cabane ?

- Oui...

- Vous êtes de vrais gamins...

_Peut-être... _

Je nouais mes doigts à ceux d'Edward et nous contournions la maison. Enso jouait dans le jardin derrière, au pied de l'arbre qui tenait notre petit habitat. Je grimpais la première, et Edward me suivit. Ca ne plut pas du tout au chien, qui se mit à aboyer. Edward le regardait par l'ouverture de la cabane, alors que je m'installais sur le vieux matelas recouvert d'un drap et d'une couverture.

- Enso ! Ca suffit !

Mais le chien aboyait en regardant vers nous.

- Enso ! Un labrador c'est censé pas aboyer ! Tu te tais !

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Pourquoi un labrador n'aboierait pas ?

Edward s'appuyait contre le mur de la cabane, assis à mes côtés.

- Parce que c'est censé être trop gentil !

J'éclatais de rire et l'embrassais, avant de me blottir dans ses bras. La vue sur Port Angeles était toujours aussi imprenable, et je ne m'en lassais pas. Le chien finit par se calmer, lorsque mon père l'appela pour sa gamelle.

- Finalement, entre Enso et toi y a pas grande différence...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que pour peu qu'on vous mette de la bouffe sous le nez, vous vous taisez et vous accourez la queue entre les jambes !

Edward écarquillait les yeux et j'éclatais de rire. _Elle est bonne celle-là ! Je la ressortirais ! _

- Bah ! Bella ?

Je me mordais la lèvre.  
- C'était drôle, non ?

- Non, ça ne l'était pas, vilaine méchante !

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me renversa sur le matelas et se mit à me chatouiller.

_Bougre ! _

- EDWARD ! ARRETE ! STOOOP !

Mes côtes me faisaient mal à rire, et je ne pouvais rien faire, Edward assis à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

- Il me semble que ton commentaire est d'autant plus inapproprié que selon ma mémoire, tu apprécies la dite "queue entre mes jambes"...

Son sourire diabolique eut raison de moi, et je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser.  
- C'est vrai ça par exemple...

Nos langues se rencontrèrent lentement, sensuellement, et bientôt, j'eus envie de me fondre en lui, de devenir sa femme physiquement.

Depuis notre voyage à Galveston, je me sentais mieux. J'étais de nouveau apte à le combler. Nous avions utilisé la pilule et le préservatif, parce que je ne me sentais pas prête à être à nouveau enceinte. Mon ventre se nouait alors, comme pour me rappeler ce bébé perdu. Ce bébé qui ne viendrait pas.

Mais j'avais compris une chose : qu'Edward et moi aurions une famille. Notre vie de couple et notre descendance ne s'arrêtait pas à ce bébé perdu. Nous avions fait pas mal de recherches de témoignages sur internet, de femmes ayant perdu un bébé par une fausse-couche. _Il y en avait tellement, que c'était presque aussi courant qu'attraper la grippe. _Mais ça m'avait réconforté de lire le malaise de ces femmes, tout d'un coup, je n'étais plus toute seule...

J'avais aussi appris que mon mari m'épaulait, et ne m'en voulait pas. Il était déçu, et pleurait ce bébé, ce qui était normal parce qu'on lui avait à lui aussi retiré un rôle de père. Mais je savais qu'un jour, je me ferai totalement pardonner en lui offrant un bébé.

Le corps d'Edward pesait sur le mien mais je n'en avais cure. Je me sentais bien blottie sous lui, nos lèvres liées. Ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux, les lissant vers l'arrière. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ma bouche et me souriait.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'aime venir ici ?

- Dis-moi...

Je passais mes paumes sur son tee-shirt dans son dos.

- Parce qu'on est que tous les deux...

Il déposa un baiser sur mon cou et je frissonnais.

- Qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre que toi et moi...

Il embrassait ma clavicule.

- Que j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau ce garçon de dix-sept ans que la vie a béni...

Ses baisers remontaient sur ma mâchoire.

- Que tu y es toujours plus belle...

Il embrassa mes deux paupières closes.

- Et que je sais que l'avenir sera beau pour nous...

Le bout de sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre supérieure et je lui accordais l'entrée en ouvrant mes lèvres.

_J'aime aussi être là, et avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans dans ses bras._

Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et je le sentais durcir entre mes cuisses. Mais nous étions là en amoureux, pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Dans la maison, ce n'est pas simple entre mes parents, ma petite soeur qui déboule sans crier gare, et la porte qui ne cesse de s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mais ici, nous sommes seuls.

- Je t'aime, Edward...

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour... Plus que tu ne l'imagines...

Il était clair que nous n'allions pas jouer aux échecs maintenant...

- Oh pardon...

Nous sursautions en entendant cette voix féminine que nous ne connaissions que trop bien, et qui nous avait manqué.

Le visage d'Alice souriant timidement était au niveau de la porte.

- Alice !

Elle se mit à rire lorsque je bousculais presque Edward pour me redresser.

- Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas encore tous nus...

J'eus un petit rire, pris sa main pour finir de la faire grimper et lorsqu'elle fut sur le plancher, je l'enlaçais, retrouvant ma complice.

_Ma soeur, parce qu'elle allait au-delà de l'amitié pour moi. _

Les deux bras de mon mari nous entourèrent, et il embrassa le haut du crâne d'Alice, et le mien.

- Content de te revoir, Al'...

Elle passait son bras autour de la taille d'Edward, et j'en fis de même, sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Tu nous as fait peur tu sais...

Elle opinait, blottie contre Edward.

- On t'aime tu sais ! Si tu as de la peine, ne te tais pas ! Viens nous le dire... On est là pour toi...

- Je suis désolée...

Edward lui frotta énergiquement le dos.

- C'est oublié, d'accord ?

Elle souriait.

- Tu es arrivée quand ?

- Y a cinq minutes... Jasper et mes parents sont venus me chercher...

- Pas trop dur de revenir à la civilisation ?

- Non ça va... Je m'y étais préparée...

Elle s'asseyait sur le matelas, entre nous deux.

_Comme elle l'avait fait quand Jasper partait en Russie, et qu'elle était restée ici seule, offerte à la déprime._

- C'est Esmé qui m'a dit que vous étiez là... Mais je ne pensais pas vous trouver en train de...

Edward et moi échangions un regard.

- Techniquement, on y était pas encore...

Elle eut un petit rire et tapotait sa cuisse.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'en ai marre de te voir en érection ! Ca me fait saigner les yeux !

Nous nous mîmes à rire, et je passais mon bras autour du cou d'Alice pour déposer une bise sur sa joue.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir...

- A moi aussi...

Elle souriait, et semblait apaisée. De mémoire, je ne crois pas me souvenir de l'avoir vu ainsi, force tranquille.

_Elle a changé, indubitablement._

- Alors et vous deux ? Ca roule des mécaniques on dirait ?

J'opinais.

- On a fait un voyage à Galveston...

- C'est vrai ? C'était bien ?

- Oui, c'était génial !

- Et ça vous a fait du bien ?

Edward acquiesçait.

- C'était une seconde lune de miel en quelque sorte...

Je captais ses yeux vert, et eus envie de m'y noyer. Nous avions reconstruit un cocon de douceur et d'amour intense l'un pour l'autre, bien que cette partie de nous n'avait jamais réellement disparue.

- J'vais p'tètre aller aider ton père au barbecue...

- Si tu veux oui...

Edward nous embrassa à tour de rôle et disparut. Nous l'entendîmes discuter avec Enso quelques secondes avant que sa voix ne s'éloigne.

Il l'a sûrement fait exprès pour me laisser avec elle.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. C'est juste un de ces silences réparateurs.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que Jasper t'a parlé de moi ?

- Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il ne nous parle de toi... souriais-je.

Elle me rendit le sourire.

- Mais je veux dire... enfin... de notre couple...

- Non... Il n'a rien dit mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés...

Elle fit "non" de la tête.

- Je lui ai demandé du temps... tu sais... J'ai besoin de faire le point, tout ça...

- Bien sûr... Je comprends...

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Ca va Alice ?

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je passais ma main sur ses épaules pour tenter de la masser et l'inciter à me parler.

- Je ne sais pas encore si je veux... si je veux avoir une seconde chance... avec lui...

_Oh... C'est brutal quand même..._

- Je suppose que c'est normal... Mais tu prendras le temps dont tu auras besoin...

Elle opina de la tête.

- Oui... Mais non... Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir réavoir une vie de couple avec lui... Il m'a fait trop de mal et...

Je fus alors surprise de voir une larme naître dans ses yeux, et rouler sur sa joue.

- Alice...

- J'ai pensé au divorce, Bella...

_Oh..._

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir affaire au même homme... A la vérité, je ne sais plus qui j'ai en face de moi... Le Jasper d'avant qui fait semblant de s'intéresser à moi pour reprendre ses petites habitudes... Le Jasper qui change trop et que je ne reconnais pas...

- Jasper a été brassé par tout ce qui s'est passé... Ca l'a fait réfléchir, j'en suis convaincue !

Elle dissimula son visage derrière ses bras.

- Allez Alice... Ca va aller...

- Quand j'étais là-bas, ça allait parce qu'on ne pouvait pas être libres et faire ce qu'on voulait... Là c'est totalement différent et je ne sais pas si je suis capable de l'affronter...

- Viens là...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras, pour tenter de la rassurer. _Alice a perdu tout repère, toute orientation. Elle venait d'être catapultée dans un monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. _C'est normal d'être perdue.

Durant dix minutes, peut-être quinze, je restais ainsi près d'elle. Finalement, la voix d'Emmett criant au barbecue cuit à point nous incita à quitter la cabane. C'est bras-dessus bras-dessous que nous rejoignîmes le salon. Tout le monde était là, et quand Alice fit son apparition, elle eut droit à des applaudissements. Mes nièces se jettèrent sur elle pour l'embrasser.

- Alice ! Alice ! T'es reviendue !

- T'es plus malade ?

Elle les embrassait, et serrait également Karlyne dans ses bras.

- Non... Je ne suis plus malade...

- C'est super ! s'exclama Emma.

- C'est même trop génial ! rajouta Shanna.

Je rejoignis Edward et entourais sa taille de mes bras.

_Elle est là, et bien là. _

Alice était heureuse, mais gênée d'être au centre de toutes les attentions durant ce repas. Certaines questions étaient discrètes, d'autres moins. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer, comme Edward et Rosalie, que Jasper ne la lâchait pas du repas. Il était assis à sa droite, et observait chacune de ses bouchées, ou ses paroles, comme hypnotisé. A plusieurs reprises, elle lui jettait un petit regard ou un sourire timide, sans guère plus d'avancée.

_L'un sans l'autre, ce n'est plus pareil..._

Les conversations s'élevaient, comme à la bonne époque où nous étions tous heureux... et tous mariés. Les jumelles mettaient une ambiance sympa, et Karlyne en rajoutait en soupirant qu'elles étaient pénibles. Finalement, elle termina son repas sur les cuisses de Jazz, son pouce dans sa bouche.

Lorsque les assiettes furent débarassées et les coupes de glaces servies, Alice se racla la gorge.

- Ecoutez... Faut que je vous annonce un truc...

Chaque mot mourrut alors, pour porter attention à ma belle-soeur.

- Cette cure de repos m'a permis de faire le tri dans ma vie, et de me relever de ce qui venait de se passer... Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs en me coupant de vous... et que je vous ai fait du mal...  
Elle jeta un pan d'oeil à Renée et Charlie, et sa mère adoptive lui pressa la main dans un geste apaisant. Je sentais le bras d'Edward sur ma taille se serrer davantage, comme crispé.

_Et je l'étais un peu... Je ne sais pourquoi mais cette annonce m'angoissait..._

- Vous avez tous été adorables avec moi, même si je continue de penser que je ne mérite pas votre attention...

Jasper la fixait, suspendu à ses lèvres. Alice l'observa une brève seconde.

- Vous avez été là, chaque jour que j'ai passé hors de cette secte et grâce à vous, je me suis vite remise... Vous m'avez faite me sentir normal... Et je vous dois mon rétablissement rapide...

Elle ne quittait plus le regard de mon frère. Ce fut une quinte de toux de la part d'Eric qui la sortit de sa léthargie.

- Malgré toutes vos attentions, je crois que j'ai besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses et... de m'éloigner...

Jasper se crispa et Charlie s'étonna.

- Alice... La dernière fois que tu t'es éloignée, tu...

Mais elle levait la main, apaisée. Elle semblait sûre d'elle.

- Je sais papa... et je ne parle pas de ce même éloignement... Seulement voilà... Durant ma cure, j'ai eu au téléphone ma tante, Monica, qui vit à Jacksonville... Elle m'a proposée de venir me reposer quelques jours chez elle... J'ai longuement hésité, mais je vais accepter ces vacances... Le psychiatre pense que c'est une bonne idée pour moi de changer de climat, et d'aller dans un endroit qui ne me relie pas à ce que j'ai traversé...

_Pourquoi pas..._

- Je vais également en profiter pour aller voir Clara à l'asile... Ca ne changera rien, et ça ne résoudra rien... Mais j'en ai besoin... Je crois que j'arrive à une période où j'ai besoin de faire ce voyage... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai partie, mais je vous promets de vous donner de mes nouvelles tous les jours...

Rosalie se leva la première, et vint l'enlacer.

- On sera tous avec toi, si tu en as besoin... N'importe quand...

Edward se leva à son tour pour aller l'étreindre avec force. _Elle est sa meilleure amie, elle a été son seul "tout" pendant très longtemps... Ca crée forcément des liens et je n'étais pas assez stupide pour en être jalouse. Loin de là ! _

Chacun finit par se lever pour venir assurer Alice de notre soutien. Même Jasper quitta la table...

Mais pour partir dans l'autre sens. Je fus la seule probablement à m'en apercevoir, mais il était encore plus pâle que d'habtiude. _Quoi qu'on dise ou pense de mon frère, il a un coeur. Et en ce moment, son coeur n'est que miettes..._

Et très vite, la porte de sa chambre claqua, se refermant sur l'information du départ d'Alice...


	31. Chapter 31 : Merci, et pardon

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Entre deux journées à la crèche, une fermeture et une ouverture (**demain debout 5h30, vous comprendrez donc que je ne m'éternise pas trop**), je vous poste le chapitre 31... **

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour tous vos messages ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous me suivez jusqu'au bout... L'aventure prendra visiblement fin aux alentours de 40 chapitres... autant dire que je vous libère bientôt =) ! Je remercie Marine pour sa correction ! **

**Je vous propose ici un chapitre 100% points de vue masculin ! Ca ne fait pas réellement avancer l'affaire, quoi que..., mais il me paraissait assez important d'écrire cette étape, je ne sais pourquoi...**

Mais je vous laisse seules juges,

**prenez soin de vous et b'lecture ! **

**A bientôt.  
Tiftouff19.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 31 : Merci, et pardon. **

**Point de vue d'Emmett**

Etre père, c'est cool hein, j'dis pas ! J'adore mes deux petites. Elles sont géniales, surtout quand elles font stéréo le soir à 23h15 parce qu'elles ont oublié leur doudou magique chez papi et mamie.

_Et généralement, leur mère en rajoute une couche... "Emmett, si tu vas leur chercher leur doudou, je te promets que t'auras une récompense..."_

Et pauvre couillon que je suis, me voilà en bagnole, en bas de pyjama et en pull, direction les parents pour chercher deux teletubbies à la con. _Je les déteste ! _Sans compter que ça va réveiller tout le monde, m'enfin bon. Si j'peux pas dormir, ils dormiront pas non plus !

Je me garais devant la maison, et l'entrée était illuminée. Jasper était sous le porche, en train de fumer. _Lui, il accuse le coup depuis qu'Alice est partie à Jacksonville sans lui... _

- Alors pépère, j'te croyais au pieu...

- Les Teletubbies ont encore frappé...

Il eut un sourire sadique.

- J'ai toujours dit que c'était des connards !

- Ils le sont toujours...

J'entrais et récupérais les deux doudous sur le canapé. Lorsque je ressortais, mon frangin était toujours appuyé contre le balcon.

- C'est bon, tu les as récupéré ces malhonnêtes ?

- Ouais, c'est bon...

Il fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette.

- J'croyais que t'avais arrêté ?

- J'ai autant arrêté que Rose a arrêté...

- Rose ne fume plus...

Il arquait un sourcil et eut un petit rire.

_Merde ! Elle continue en cachette alors... ben bravo ! _

Je m'installais à côté de lui.

- Tout le monde dort ?

- Ouais, sauf Edward et Bella... Ils copulent ! C'est pour ça que j'dors pas... C'est insupportable !

- Ils sont jeunes et amoureux, si on leur enlève le sexe ils vont pas s'éclater longtemps !

Il grimaçait.

- Putain de pervers... C'est notre soeur j'te signale...

- Demie-soeur, à toi comme à moi...

- Ca change rien ça !

_C'est vrai... Elle aurait pu être récupérée dans la rue par ma mère et le père de Jasper, que ça n'aurait rien changé au fait que c'est notre petite soeur. _

- T'as raison...

Nous restions dans un certain silence et honnêtement, ça ne ressemblait pas à Jazz.

- Emmett ?

- Ouais ?

Il fixait les étoiles dans le ciel.

- Alice reviendra pas, pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il écrasait sa clope et se retournait, appuyant le bas de ses reins contre la rembarde. J'en fis de même.

- Elle part toute seule... Elle me dit tout ça... Elle dit qu'elle ne se sent pas prête et qu'on a des directions différentes...

_C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre._

- Elle a traversé des trucs pas facile... Ca laisse des marques... Elle a p'tètre besoin, j'sais pas moi... Se recentrer... une connerie de bonne femme quoi...

Il fermait les yeux et lançait sa tête en arrière.

- Je le sens mal, Emmett... J'ai trop merdé...

Je m'appuyais contre le balcon avec mon bras.

- J'te le redirai pas cent fois mais tu n'es pas le seul responsable de votre séparation, ok ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- C'est pas sa façon de voir les choses...

- Bah p'tètre, mais t'as aussi ton mot à dire... Forcément ça passe moins bien parce que tu parles et tu t'imposes tout le temps, mais t'as aussi le droit d'avoir des exigences en terme de relation... T'es quand même marié là, tu joues pas aux échecs nom d'une pipe !

- Ouais...

Je tapais son épaule.

- Oh allez vieux ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ? T'es totalement vide... J'te reconnais plus...

- J'ai l'impression de vieillir...

Je grimaçais.

- Ca, c'est pas bon...

Il se retournait et soupirait.

- Ouais... Je sais...

- Allez Jasper ! Bats-toi pour la récupérer ! J'peux pas croire que votre affaire se termine comme ça...

- Elle ne m'aime plus !

- C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendu... Elle t'aime encore, seulement elle est dans une phase et le mieux que tu puisses faire pour elle, c'est la soutenir, prendre de ses nouvelles et t'intéresser égoïstement à elle. Mais punaise, j'te jure qu'elle t'aime, autant que j'm'appelle Emmett et que ma femme vient de me forcer à venir récupérer deux télétubbies à la noix pour mes filles à 23h passées !

Il me regardait comme si je venais de débiter des âneries. En fait, c'étaient des âneries. _Mais il ne peut foutrement pas penser qu'Alice ne l'aime plus. Ok, elle est larguée, mais ça peut arriver... j'veux dire Rose et moi on a eu une période comme ça, ben on s'est battus, et on y a survécus. _

- Allez, faut que j'rentre...

- Ok...  
Je lui fis la bise et lui tapotais l'arrière du crâne.

- Ais confiance en toi vieux... Ca ira...

- Merci...

Je détestais laisser mon frère comme ça. Ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas tous ces doutes...

Je me garais dix minutes plus tard devant l'appartement et grimpais. Les filles étaient dans le lit avec ma femme.

- Ah quand même papa !

- On avait sommeil nous...

_Non mais j'y crois pas ! _Rosalie riait.

- Allez les p'tites monstres, filez dans votre chambre ! J'ai vos doudous magiques !

Les deux petites descendirent du lit et commencèrent à s'éloigner en courant et en riant.

- Hé les filles, vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose ? Le bisou à maman ?

Elles revinrent en courant vers Rosalie qui les prenait une par une dans ses bras pour les câliner.

- Bonne nuit mes chéries... Vous vous couchez et vous vous taisez... Je ne veux pas vous entendre bavarder, d'accord ? Il est très tard maintenant.

- Voui...

Elles repartirent dans l'autre sens et je les suivais pour les border. Je tendais à Emma sa peluche et me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit ma puce... Je t'aime !

- Bonne nuit papa...

Elle mettait son pouce dans sa bouche, se tournait sur son flanc gauche pour regarder sa soeur dans le lit en face. Je remontais sa couette sur elle et l'embrassais, avant d'aller voir Shanna. Je répétais le rituel.

- Je t'aime mon coeur... Fais de beaux rêves...  
Shanna passait son bras autour de ma nuque. _Elle est plus câline le soir que sa soeur, alors qu'Emma a davantage besoin de coucouning le matin au réveil là où Shanna file comme une bombe ! _

- A demain les filles !

J'allumais leurs deux veilleuses et quittais la pièce.

Je réinvestissais la chambre conjugale, où Rose m'attendait dans sa nuisette en soie. Je m'allongeais près d'elle.

- Tu es un bon père, Emmett...

- Bah j'espère au moins être dans les dix premiers parce que me taper l'aller-retour en pyjama pour deux conneries de peluches...

Elle souriait et s'installait à califourchon sur moi, m'aidant à retirer mon pull. _Elle est sexy... Malgré sa grossesse, malgré les kilos qu'elle n'a pas su, ou voulu perdre, je la trouve belle. _

Elle déposait des baisers sur mon cou et sur mon torse, descendant bien plus bas que le nombril pour m'offrir le cadeau dont elle m'avait parlé. Je plongeais dans le plaisir et décidais de partager cet instant avec elle en la faisant jouir avec moi, elle empalée sur mon sexe.

Rose ayant un orgasme est indescriptible. Elle est belle, mais bien plus que ça. Elle est divine. Les déesses pâliraient devant elle en cet instant... Notre couple avait fait jazer : elle fille de Carlisle, moi fils d'Esmé, sans aucun lien de parenté mais ce n'était pas simple à faire comprendre aux gens. Elle était la fille du docteur Cullen et de sa première épouse Evie. Moi, je n'étais que le fils d'Esmé et de ce connard d'Aro, qui frappait ma mère et m'avait cassé le bras, à cause de l'alcool dans le sang et de sa connerie.

_Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était devenu et franchement, j'm'en fous. Sa présence ne me manque pas. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de nous ensemble, c'est lui m'attrapant par le bras et me le tordant en arrière derrière mon dos. Le reste n'est que craquements, et pleurs lorsque la douleur fut insupportable._

Après, j'ai grandi ici, avec Esmé et son nouveau mari, Carlisle. Et j'étais heureux comme ça. Grâce à ça, j'ai rencontré Rosalie, et Jasper que je considère comme mon frère. J'ai eu deux petites soeurs, Bella et Karlyne, et une vie bien remplie. J'suis pas à plaindre. Je suis papa. Je suis heureux, c'est tout.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Bella et moi nous étions réveillés tard, secoués par Karlyne. _A moitié à poils, ça craint ! Personne ne peut dire à c'te gosse de frapper sur la porte avant d'entrer ? Heureusement que la couette recouvraient nos corps parce que bonjour la honte ! _Le haut de la couverture arrivant simplement sur ses mamelons, ne dissimulait cependant pas le fait que Bella était nue, et sa soeur l'avait bien vite remarqué.

- Oh Bella ! T'as dormi les titous tout nus ?

_Définitivement, faut retenir cette gamine... Ou fermer la porte à clés ! _Ouais, ça me semble une bonne option !

Bref, après avoir chassés Karlyne du lit, cachés par les couvertures, Bella s'était précipitée sur la porte pour la fermer à double tour, ainsi que celle de la salle de bains communicante à la chambre, qui donnait sur le couloir. _Deux entrées, deux possibilités et à quatre ans, une mome ça réfléchit vite ! _Nous avions pris une douche ensemble, et nous étions habillés.

En bas, Jasper écrivait sur son ordinateur portable, avec le téléphone collé à l'oreille. A priori un rendez-vous professionnel à en juger par son regard sérieux. Esmé occupait Karlyne avec de la pâte à sel et Enso les observait, croyant probablement à la fabrication d'un gâteau.

- Bonjour mes chéris ! Il y a du café chaud dans la cuisine, et des croissants !

- Merci maman...

Nous sortions de quoi prendre notre petit-déjeuner, et nous installions autour de la table pour manger. Bella filait discrètement des bouts de viennoiserie au chien. _Le pire, c'est qu'elle croit être discrète... _

Jasper raccrochait.

- C'était pour ton travail ? demandait Esmé.

- Oui... Mon agent qui m'informait de la tenue de l'avant-première à Los Angeles du film qu'on a tourné avec Alice...

- Oh ! Tu vas fouler le tapis rouge ?

Il acquiesçait.

- C'est quand ?

- Le 1er juillet...

_L'anniversaire d'Alice... 22 ans... ma grenouille ! _

Il attrapait son nouveau téléphone portable et composait un numéro.

- Allô, je suis bien chez Monica ? Oui bonjour c'est Jasper, le mari d'Alice... Est-ce qu'elle est là ? ... Ah... D'accord... Non c'est bon... Merci... Oui merci... Bonne journée...

Il coupa la conversation et balança son mobile sur la table, visiblement énervé. Bella l'observait en buvant son bol de café.

- Elle n'est pas chez sa tante ?

- Si...

- Elle était absente ?

- Non, juste pas envie de me parler...

_Hein ?_

- De quoi ?

Jasper refermait avec une certaine violence l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

- Bah pas envie de me parler... C'est pas un crime, elle a le droit de pas avoir envie de me parler... Normal non ? Des fois t'as pas envie de parler à quelqu'un qui t'emmerde, ben là c'est le cas...

Et il disparut aussi sec à l'extérieur. Esmé, Bella et moi nous regardions alternativement.

_Ca chie..._

- La situation a l'air complexe...

Bella acquiesçait.

- Je comprends qu'Alice ait besoin de temps mais...

- Elle le fuit, ça ne résoud rien...

- J'vais essayer de l'appeler moi...

- Bonne idée Edward... Tu auras sûrement plus de chance...

Je montais en haut et attrapais mon téléphone pour composer son numéro de portable qu'elle avait récupéré depuis les arrestations de Tony et Alec.

- Oui Edward ?

- Salut ma belle, ça va ?

- Je suis contente de t'entendre... Ca va et toi ?

- Super... Alors ton séjour à Jacksonville ?

- Y a du soleil... C'est vraiment génial ! Je bronze, et je me repose...

- Bon c'est cool... Et t'as été voir Clara ?

- Pas encore... Je ne suis pas prête... Monica y a été hier, mais je n'ai pas pu, alors à la place j'ai gardé ses enfants...

- Prends ton temps tu sais...

- Elle y retourne en fin de semaine, je pensais la suivre... Du moins je me prépare à cette idée...

- C'est bien ça... Ca t'angoisse pas ?

- Si... Enormément...

- Tu me tiendras au courant ? Un petit message quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr Edward... Comment ça va à Port Angeles ?

- Oh bah comme d'hab... Karlyne nous a surpris au lit ce matin... On a dormi plus ou moins nus et elle a dû voir un peu de la poitrine de Bella puisqu'elle lui a demandé si elle avait dormi les titous tout nus !

Alice éclatait de rire.

- Putain j'y crois pas...

- Elle a de la jugeotte cette gosse !

- Vous aussi... Dormir à poils...

- Ah ben excuse-nous mais nous étions trop crevés...

- Ouais genre, t'as trop bien assuré que vous aviez la flemme de repasser un pyjama !

_Je déteste la remise en question de mes prouesses sexuelles ! _

- C'était très bon, comme toujours !

- Stop ! Je m'en fiche ! Ce que tu fais de ton pénis ne m'intéresse pas !

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Dis...

- Oui Alice ?

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Jasper a appelé chez ma tante à l'instant ?

- Oh... oui... En fait je crois que c'était pour te dire qu'il y a l'avant-première du film dans lequel vous avez tourné tous les deux le 1er juillet à Los Angeles...

- Oh... Pour ça... C'était pour du travail... Pour quoi d'autre de toute façon ?

Je soupirais.

_On dirait que ce n'est pas vraiment gagné pour eux deux..._

- Je pense qu'il voudrait aussi de tes nouvelles...

- Ah... Et il t'a demandé de m'appeler ?

- Non, je te le jure... J'avais juste envie de prendre de tes nouvelles !

- Je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute...

- Tu peux, je suis blanc comme les dents !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Vous me manquez... tous...

- Toi aussi, mais prends du temps pour toi, ok ?

- Promis...

- Et dis-moi... Tu comptes aller à cette avant-première ?

- Je ne pense pas... J'ai vraiment besoin de couper...

- Alice...

- Je sais Edward... Mais plus le temps passe, et moins j'arrive à me dire qu'on a un avenir lui et moi...

- Alice...

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir... Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux vraiment... J'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de reprendre ma vie d'avant, avec lui...

- Jasper t'aime... Il est fou de toi... Depuis que t'es parti, il est différent... Il a perdu quelque chose en lui... Tu lui manques beaucoup... Il ne parle presque plus, il part...

- Edward...

- Alice...

Elle soupirait.

- Edward s'il te plaît...

Sa voix avait changé de ton.

- Pardon Alice...

- Non... C'est rien... C'est juste que ça fait mal...

- Dis-moi que tu aimes encore Jasper, au moins un peu...

Son silence m'effraya.

- Oui... Je l'aime au moins un peu...

Je soufflais.

_C'est pas gagné... mais ils ne peuvent pas se séparer... Pas comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont incarné pour nous tous..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

- Dis-moi que tu aimes encore Jasper, au moins un peu...

Evidemment, je n'ai pas eu la réponse. Je passais dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre, et je l'ai entendu. Lui parler. A elle. Qui voulait bien lui parler à lui.

_Des fois, je voudrais bien être Edward et avoir cette relation solide qu'il a avec elle, en toute circonstance. _Durant notre première année de mariage, Edward et Bella avaient habité chez nous, dans ma maison à L.A. Alice et Edward avaient été plus que complices, se marrant tous les deux. Il leur arrivait environ une fois par semaine de se prendre par la main et d'aller dîner dans un resto. C'était leur moment à eux, et nous n'étions jamais invités. Du coup, j'en profitais pour m'offrir un p'tit moment peinard avec ma frangine, généralement pizza-télé, ou ciné.

Ca me manquait aussi ça. De ne plus avoir de compagnie. En fin de compte, je me retrouvais comme un gland, mais c'est le prix à payer d'être désagréable et pas fixé je suppose...

En fait, je n'avais plus vraiment d'intérêt à rester ici. Alice à Jacksonville, chaque couple était dans son cocon... et moi j'étais comme un con, à défaut de cocon... J'attrapais ma veste, et mon portefeuille, et redescendais en bas.

- Tu t'en vas Jasper ?

- Oui... J'vais à Seattle...

Esmé écarquillait les yeux, et Bella pâlissait.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Me promener... C'est un trou ici, on se fait chier !

Je claquais la porte d'entrée. Bien vite, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Jasper, attends !

- Bella... Ecoute y a pas mal de route pour Seattle alors...

Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, elle me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça avec sa petite force de moineau.

- Reste avec nous Jazz...

Je caressais ses cheveux. _Elle avait le même regard que quand elle était petite et qu'elle voulait que je lui achète des bonbons alors que les parents lui avaient dit non... _

- J'peux pas Bella...

- Elle va revenir... je le sais... je le sens... Tu n'es rien sans elle, mais elle n'est pas plus que toi, sans toi...

Mes bras la serrèrent plus fort.

_Si seulement c'était vrai..._

- Si tu traînes, prends-toi une chambre d'hôtel... Ne rentre pas de nuit... Je vais angoisser sinon...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Ma Bella... Ma petite soeur... Tu es vraiment géniale, tu le sais ça ?

Et je le pensais, sincèrement.

- Tu ne méritais pas ce qui vous est arrivé avec Edward... Et j'espère que vous me referez un p'tit neveu avec qui je pourrai jouer au foot et au baseball très vite...

Elle me souriait, et j'étais heureux de voir qu'elle prenait bien ma remarque.

- Promis... Mais toi, promets-moi d'être prudent et de ne pas revenir de nuit...

- Promis...

Je l'étreignis encore, et me dirigeais vers ma voiture, pour conduire.

**..**

Je m'installais sur un banc du parc de Seattle, assis sur le dossier, les pieds sur le siège. L'été approchait. Le temps avait filé vite cette année. Des enfants couraient et criaient, des amoureux s'embrassaient, des femmes se promenaient avec des landeaux et un groupe de jeunes était assis sur la pelouse à l'ombre d'un chêne majestueux.

_La vie, en somme._

Sauf que je n'ai plus l'impression de vivre. C'est comme cette traversée du désert, ces moments où l'on ne sait plus qui l'on est, et où on va. Un de ces instants où l'on se dit que c'était mieux avant...

- Tiens... Mais qui vois-je ? Jasper Cullen perdu sur un banc tout seul...

Je relevais la tête pour voir Maria arriver vers moi, vêtue d'un jeans bleu marine et d'un pull noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question...

Je me frottais le visage. _Faut que j'me tape quatre heures de route pour tomber sur elle... youpi ! _

- Je médite...

- Et moi j'attends Benjamin qui est sur un tournage dans le centre-ville...

- Oh ok... Comment il va ?

- Bien... On va se marier...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui...

- Ben c'est cool ça... Je suppose que je ne suis pas invité...

Elle me souriait et grimpait sur le banc, pour s'installer elle aussi assise sur le dossier, les pieds sur le siège. _La réponse a l'air d'être non. Tant mieux. C'est trop long un mariage ! _

- Et toi ? T'es tout seul ?

- Non... mon copain invisible est parti m'acheter une glace...

- Sympa ton pote...

- Ouais... Il s'appelle Pedro...

Elle me regardait et éclatait de rire.

- Tu te souviens de ça ?

- Ouais... Pedro l'invisible... Il nous a rendu de bons services ce salaud...

Quand Maria et moi étions en couple et qu'il nous arrivait de recevoir des invitations à dîner de gens qui nous cassaient les couilles, on prétextait que Pedro, qui n'existait pas bien sûr, avait des ennuis. _Pedro s'est cassé les côtes, Pedro est devenu papa de quadruplés, Pedro a débarqué chez nous à l'improviste... _Jusqu'à ce qu'une de nos fréquentations demande à rencontrer ce fameux Pedro. _Evidemment, ce soir-là, Pedro était parti faire un loooong voyage. _

- On lui a fait une sacrée vie !

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Je sais même pas comment il est encore en état pour aller te payer une glace...

- C'est la magie ça !

Elle souriait. _Depuis combien de temps n'avions-nous pas été comme ça, Maria et moi ? Depuis combien de temps elle ne me frappait plus en me voyant ?_

- Euh dis...

- Oui ?

- J'vais pas me prendre une torgnole encore... Non parce que j'en ai ma claque sans faire de mauvais esprit...

- Non... Je suis de bonne humeur !

- Ah ben c'est cool !

- Oui... Ca me rend heureuse de savoir au moins que Benjamin ne me plantera pas devant l'autel...

_Claque mentale. _

- Maria...

- Je sais, tu es désolé. Mais ça ne change rien. C'est du passé. Et grâce à cette séparation, j'ai trouvé Benjamin, et tu as trouvé Alice... enfin si...

Je voyais qu'elle hésitait.

- T'as lu les rumeurs sur internet ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Oui, un tas de trucs d'ailleurs... Comme quoi elle aurait intégré une secte enfin ce genre de saloperies qu'ils peuvent écrire...

- C'est pas des saloperies... C'est vrai...

- Pardon ?

- Ouais... Un type a profité d'elle et de notre séparation... Il s'est présenté comme étant son ami, son confident, celui qui l'écouterait et elle s'est retrouvée à manquer être violée... On l'a sortie de là à temps... Cure de repos du coup, et voilà...

- Merde... Comment elle va ?

- Un peu secouée je crois... En fait je sais pas... Elle est partie chez une tante à Jacksonville et je n'ai pas de nouvelles...

- Oh... Désolée...

_Désolée ? Vraiment ?_

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Je suis vraiment désolée... Je te mentirais si je te disais ne pas avoir jubilé en lisant les premières rumeurs, mais ça ne me fait pas rire d'apprendre ça... Se faire violer...

- Ouais... Je sais...

Elle observait les gens en face de nous.

- Elle a besoin de recul sûrement... Ca ne doit pas être facile ce genre de choses...

- Non... Je lui laisse le champ libre, j'espère qu'elle se sentira bien... Qu'elle récupèrera. Parce que c'est moche et elle ne méritait pas ça !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Elle a toutes les cartes en main... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire... Mais je sais qu'elle envisage le divorce...

- T'as essayé de lui parler ?

- Oui... Mais elle avait des choses à me reprocher...

- Tu l'as écoutée cette fois, j'espère ?

- Oui...

Contre toute attente, elle pressa mon épaule brièvement.

- Ca ira Jasper...

- Ouais... p'tètre... en fait je sais pas... Je sais plus rien tu vois... Ca m'angoisse...

- Vous êtes une fine équipe tous les deux... Ca ne se détruit pas comme ça...

- Ouais, mais si elle n'est pas heureuse... J'peux pas la retenir si elle ne sourit pas... Ca n'a aucun intérêt... Elle serait malheureuse, et ça serait encore pire pour moi...

- Tu envisages le divorce ?

- J'essaie d'intégrer cette idée, même si c'est plus que compliqué, parce que sans elle, tu vois, j'suis rien...

- Je sais...

Elle descendit du banc et lissait son pantalon.

- T'as changé Jasper...

Je l'observais. Elle, elle n'avait pas changé d'une ride. Des cheveux toujours aussi longs et bouclés, un regard harmonieux. _Elle était magnifique en danseuse. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu continuer. _

- Et c'est une bonne chose ?

- Oui... Il était temps... Tu laisses de côté ton égoïsme chronique, tu écoutes ta femme et tu acceptes même de faire ce qui sera le mieux pour elle... Si tu avais été comme ça avant, on serait encore ensemble...

- Non Maria... On ne serait quand même plus ensemble... Y aurait eu Alice de toute façon, à un moment ou un autre...

Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Salaud un jour, salaud toujours...

Elle réussit à m'arracher un sourire, et je lui fis un clin d'oeil.

- T'as tout compris...

Elle mima de me coller une petite baffe sur la joue, que j'évitais.

- Je suis persuadée que ça s'arrangera... Tu sais quoi ? Tu le mérites ! Sincèrement !

Une jolie bague de fiançailles trônait sur son doigt.

- Et toi aussi, tu mérites ça...

Elle souriait.

- Allez... On va dire que tu pourras venir au vin d'honneur alors... Les cérémonies c'est pas vraiment ton truc...

Je me mis à rire.

- Pas trop ! Le vin par contre...

- Je sais bien... L'invitation est valable pour deux personnes... Le 22 août à Los Angeles à 17h45... Benjamin sera heureux de te revoir je crois... Tant que t'es sur ta pente positive, envoie-lui un p'tit message pour t'excuser et je pense que ça devrait aller...

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

- Maria ?

Je descendais de mon banc et la rattrapais en courant.

- Merci... Et pardon...

Elle m'étreignit une brève seconde, et s'éloigna.

- Excuses acceptées chef...

Elle quitta le parc d'une démarche décidée.

_La vie est juste incroyable... _


	32. Chapter 32 : Chacun à sa place

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà la suite, qui cette fois avance grandement ! Je sais que le comportement d'Alice dépasse certaines d'entre vous. Mais une secte, ce n'est pas rien. Cependant, ça va évoluer...**

Je vous remercie toutes de vos messages =) Vous êtes super cool avec moi et cette suite =) Je suis contente de voir que ça vous plaît & je suis heureuse d'écrire cette histoire même si elle plaît peu, moi elle me convient ! Je remercie également Marine pour sa correction ! 

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end et à très vite.  
Tiftouff19.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 32 : Chacun à sa place**_

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Mes journées à Jacksonville étaient plutôt reposantes. Une sorte de prolongation de ma cure de sommeil. Je n'avais qu'à me lever à l'heure qu'il me convenait, de suivre ou non Monica aux courses, de m'allonger sur un bain de soleil et de fermer les yeux. Quelques fois, je prenais l'ordinateur portable de ma tante et m'installais en extérieur, pour surfer sur le net ou faire des jeux.

Monica avait accepté de m'accueillir, sans hésitation. _Je crois qu'elle était déçue de ne pas avoir pu m'élever à l'époque où sa soeur m'avait mise au monde. _Alors elle compensait. J'avais droit à des tas de gâteaux, de bons petits plats et elle ne savait plus quoi me proposer pour me sentir à l'aise ici. Elle avait même installé un lit de camp dans la chambre d'une de ses filles pour que son autre petite dorme avec sa soeur, afin que j'ai ma propre chambre personnelle. _Au début ça me gênait. Vraiment. Ces gamines ne me connaissaient que de nom et par quelques conversations téléphoniques, et je déboulais, leur piquant leur espace vital... _

Ca m'aurait énervée si on m'avait fait ça.

Elles, non. Elles étaient simplement heureuses de dormir dans la même chambre, et je les entendais parfois rire jusqu'à pas d'heure la nuit. Au début, je n'osais pas les déranger mais maintenant, il m'arrivait d'aller avec elle. Nous parlions de tous ces trucs de filles : maquillage, mode... et je me sentais normale, et acceptée. En fait, c'est tout bête, mais j'étais dans ma famille... Ma vraie famille. Charlie et Renée sont mes parents, même adoptifs ils sont quand même mes parents. Mais Monica et ses enfants sont le seul réel lien que j'ai avec Clara. Alors, c'est différent.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais cru tout avoir. Avoir une famille suffisante avec Jasper et seulement Jasper. Il était mon tout. Mais maintenant que j'étais ici, c'était très différent.

_Jasper me manque. _

Il me manque plus que tout, mais je n'arrive pas à dépasser ce sentiment de trahison. Une petite voix en moi me criait que c'était de sa faute si j'avais traversé tout ça. Bien sûr, je savais que non. C'était uniquement ma faute si j'avais recontacté Alec avec sa carte de visite. _Mais si Jasper et moi avions eu une vie plus cadrée, nous n'en serions pas arrivés là. C'est comme ça. _

Je laissais le soleil caresser mon visage. Les filles jouaient sur les balançoires, et les garçons étaient partis chez leurs copains. Monica a une grande famille, et beaucoup d'enfants. Six, et deux plus grands. Ca fait du grabuge à table, mais c'est super.

- Tu veux du jus d'orange, Alice ?

- Ah oui, bonne idée...

Elle s'approchait avec un plateau et deux verres, et s'installait sur le second bain de soleil.

- Merci...

Je buvais le liquide lentement, savourant toutes les vitamines. J'avais l'impression de me rebâtir. De reprendre une vie saine.

- Je compte rendre visite à Clara aujourd'hui... Tu veux venir ?

- Oui... Je crois que je suis prête à la voir... Comment était-elle à ta dernière visite ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Je l'ai trouvé bien... Elle ne se balançait pas...

_Comment arrive-t-elle à déterminer que Clara, qui ne communique plus que par des cris, va bien ? _

- Nous la verrons probablement en salle aujourd'hui, elle semblait un peu enrhumée...

- Ok... On part quand ?

- Mrs Drevos doit venir chercher Mindy et Lucy pour les emmener à la danse à 14h. Nous partirons après...

- Ok... J'peux emprunter ton ordinateur ?

- Bien sûr ma belle, je t'ai dit de faire comme chez toi !

- Merci...

Je rentrais à l'intérieur pour récupérer l'ordinateur et revenais sur mon bain de soleil. Je lançais une page internet, pour vérifier mes emails. J'en avais trois. Un de Bella, un d'Edward.

Et un de Jasper.

Je me sentais fébrile à voir son adresse affichée dans mes contacts.

- Tu as des messages ?

- Oui... De Bella, Edward et Jasper...

- Jasper ?

- Oui...

Je lui avais tout raconté, le soir de mon arrivée. Strictement tout.

- Il te dit quoi ?

Je cliquais sur son message et lu.

_**"Salut Alice...**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien, que tout roule à Jacksonville et que tu profites du soleil... Ici, le temps est un peu raide comme d'habitude mais on a le plaisir de voir quelques rayons de soleil parfois... En ça, Los Angeles me manque. Edward et Bella ont décidé de repartir chez eux. Ils vont bien. Je suppose que tu es en contact régulier avec ton meilleur pote... Et c'est une bonne chose! (Comme ça en plus j'ai de tes nouvelles par procuration mais chut!)**_

_**Je m'emmerde un peu à Port Angeles. J'pourrais retourner à LA mais je n'en ai pas très envie en fait... Alors j'me balade... Je suis allé à Seattle et devine qui j'ai rencontré ? Maria. Non, tu rêves pas. Et tu connais la meilleure ? Elle va se marier avec Benjamin... Incroyable, hein ? Tu croiras peut-être pas non plus mais je lui ai présenté mes excuses... (Oui, j'étais sincère!)**_

_**En fait bon après avoir raconté ma vie, je voulais surtout te demander si tu serais présente le 1er juillet à Los Angeles ? On est attendus pour l'avant-première de notre film pour le tapis rouge et j'ai reçu des demandes de confirmation de notre présence... Je n'ai rien répondu bien sûr encore, je voulais te consulter avant. Je te transfère les pièces jointes, et tu me dis... **_

_**Quand est-ce que tu vas revenir ? Je m'ennuie sans toi. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, et je respecte ça. Mais je te jure Alice, que je m'ennuie sans toi... Pourrons-nous avoir un rendez-vous avant le tapis rouge ?**_

_**Jazz."**_

_Jazz... Je ne l'appelais ainsi la plupart du temps que dans l'intimité... Je me rappelais combien j'aimais crier ce surnom en me resserrant sur lui, sur son corps chaud... _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- On a une avant-première pour notre film... Il voulait savoir si je serai à l'avant-première...

- Tu vas y aller ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne fais qu'une petite apparition à la fin, alors je suppose que ma présence n'est pas indispensable...

- C'est ton mari que tu soutiens en allant là-bas...

- Oui... Peut-être... Il veut un rendez-vous avant le tapis rouge...

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... J'aurais envie d'être avec lui mais... il y a eu trop de mal... tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais tu es folle de lui, tu devrais vous redonner une seconde chance...

- Actuellement, j'en suis incapable...

- Tu as l'air de lui en vouloir...

- Oui, je lui en veux... Je m'en veux aussi...

Elle tapota ma cuisse et la sonnette à l'entrée retentissait.

- Excuse-moi je reviens...

J'ouvrais les autres mails. En premier, celui de Bella.

_**"Coucou Alice !**_

_**Voilà, nous sommes revenus à l'appartement. Nous retrouvons notre petit train de vie à tous les trois, avec Enso. C'était super d'être à Port Angeles, mais je crois qu'on est mieux à deux ici, à mener notre petite vie. **_

_**Demain, je vais présenter ma démission au collège. Le directeur ne comrend rien, et ce travail ne me transcende plus du tout. Je n'ai pas aimé son attitude à l'annonce de ma grossesse, ni son attitude à l'annonce de ma fausse-couche. Je vais donc démissionner, et chercher autre chose. Tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais vendre des glaces!**_

_**L'anniversaire d'Edward approche, ça sera vite là. Tu sais j'ai pensé à une chose mais je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre... Je voudrais être enceinte à nouveau. Je crois que j'ai envie d'avoir un bébé avec lui... Ca te paraît fou ?**_

_**Je t'embrasse, donne-moi de tes nouvelles je t'aime! B."**_

Le mail de Bella me fit chaud au coeur, et je ne pus que l'encourager dans cette voie. Faire un bébé, avoir un enfant, c'est ce qu'elle aura de plus magique dans sa vie. Se relancer après sa fausse-couche et la peine qui l'a écrasée, est un acte de courage. Et vendre des glaces, noble métier ! Donner du bonheur aux gourmandes et aux gourmands. Rien de mieux !

Edward me raconta à peu près la même chose que sa femme, sans le bébé. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si elle prenait une bonne orientation dans sa carrière professionnelle, tout en m'assurant que malgré tout, il la soutenait plus que tout. Chacun d'eux semblait heureux d'être revenu à Los Angeles dans leur appartement, pour se retrouver l'un et l'autre. _Au moins, la vie tourne bien pour eux. _

- Mindy et Lucy sont parties... Tu es prête ?

Je rangeais l'ordinateur et enfilais un tee-shirt propre, sur mon jeans pantacourt. Le long du trajet fut éprouvant, et je me demandais encore ce que je faisais ici. Je me revoyais trois ans en arrière, Jasper et moi n'étions pas encore mariés, et il m'avait suivi jusqu'ici, pour connaître la vérité. Depuis, rien. Quelques échanges de mails avec ma tante biologique, Monica et quelques appels téléphoniques. Je n'avais pas revu Clara, et mon seul souvenir était cette femme se balançant d'avant en arrière sur un banc en extérieur, entourée par des infirmiers avec un fauteuil roulant à proximité. _Cette femme, c'est ma mère. Ma vraie mère. Celle qui m'a donnée la vie. _

Cet hôpital ne semblait pas humain. Il était trop froid, trop aseptisé. Du gris, du blanc... Ce ne sont pas des couleurs. On met tous ces gens qui ne peuvent se suffire à eux-même dans un endroit éloigné. Ils sont parqués, comme des bêtes. _Clara est parquée... _

Monica s'avançait vers le secrétariat, pour indiquer notre présence.

- Bonjour... Je viens voir Clara Brandon...

- Vous êtes deux ?

- Oui... C'est ma nièce, Alice... La fille de Clara...

La secrétaire arquait un sourcil en me regardant. _Bah oui ! Clara a eu une vie ! _

- Clara se trouve en salle commune...

Elle nous tendit deux badges sur nous passions autour du cou, avant de nous avancer vers deux grandes portes.

- Clara est ici, derrière cette porte, avec d'autres personnes... Est-ce que ça ira pour toi de les voir ?

- Oui...

Je ne savais pas si mon oui était un réflexe automatique, ou un pieu mensonge, mais quand je la vis tourner la poignée, je me sentis mal.

Ils étaient une dizaine dans cette vaste pièce. Certains semblaient tout à fait "normaux" si je puis dire, à tel point que je me demandais sur quels critères ils avaient été admis ici. Monica me désignait du doigt un jeune homme, d'environ vingt ans.

- Lui est diagnostiqué schizophrène... Il s'en est pris à sa mère... Il a été interné à ses quinze ans...

_Mon dieu... Et Clara est ici..._

- Ah ! La voilà !

Elle se dirigea avec hâte dans un coin de la salle et saluait un infirmier, avant de prendre la main de Clara. Cette dernière regardait visiblement le haut du plafond, et restait immobile.

- Bonjour Clara ! C'est Monica... Je suis contente de te voir ! Je ne suis pas venue seule aujourd'hui...

Je ne savais plus comment avancer, et soudain la présence de Jasper il y a trois ans me manquait. Il avait été mes jambes, mes bras, et mon courage. Monica me tendit la main, m'incitant à venir. Je m'approchais, tremblante.

- Je t'ai parlé d'Alice... Je t'en parle à chaque visite... Aujourd'hui, elle est là...

L'infirmier m'adressait un petit sourire. _J'ignorais si Clara comprenait... Si elle comprenait qui j'étais, et ce que je faisais là... _Monica se poussait un peu, et m'incitait à prendre place entre elle et ma mère. Je me sentais à l'étroit, je me sentais étouffer clairement.

Je n'étais pas à ma place.

Je ne suis pas à ma place, alors que je suis proche de ma mère. Plus proche que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Monica me fit un petit signe avec un léger sourire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je fis la seule chose qui me parut utile. J'attrapais la main de Clara, celle qui était posée sur son genou. Je sentais les regards des autres sur le mien, et voyais le regard fuyant de Clara, alors que finalement, il aurait été tout ce dont j'aurais eu besoin.

- Je suis Alice...

Sa main n'avait aucune prise sur moi, et j'ignore pourquoi mais je frôlais du bout des doigts sa peau. Elle a la peau douce, la peau d'un bébé. En y regardant de plus près, j'étais à peu près certaine de lui ressembler : mince et de petite taille. J'avais son nez, et peut-être ses lèvres.

_Pas de doute. C'est ma mère._

Je continuais mes mouvements de doigt sur le dos de sa main, et elle eut un mouvement de tête un peu brutal.

- Bonjour maman...

Ma voix s'éteignit. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais ressentir. Jusqu'à présent, Renée est, et a toujours été "maman". Mais il y a Clara, et je ne peux nier sa maternité... celle de la grossesse, de l'accouchement, et des faibles soins qu'elle m'aura apportée avant de m'abandonner. Monica essuya ses joues, et je constatais qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. _Mais ce n'était pas un film, ni une jolie histoire... Clara ne posa pas son regard sur le mien, et ses troubles ne disparaissaient pas à ma vue. _Non. Clara continua de fixer le plafond, et d'avoir des mouvements de corps aussi imprévus que brutaux.

C'est la réalité. C'est ma mère, et elle est comme ça. Elle ne vit pas, ne se rend pas compte du plaisir de respirer, sortir, courir, marcher, parler. Face à elle, tout m'échappait. _Encore plus que d'habitude... _

Nous restâmes une demi-heure auprès de Clara, et Monica lui racontait ses journées avec les enfants. Nous fûmes de retour vers 16h chez ma tante, et je ne savais honnêtement pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. _Les miracles n'existent pas... _Ma tante dût préparer un goûter militaire pour le retour des enfants, qui ramenèrent leurs copains et leurs copines. Je l'aidais à tartiner les brioches de confiture.

- Ca en fait du boulot !

- Oui... mais j'aime ça ! Voir mes enfants heureux, ça n'a pas de prix... Je me dis que j'ai la chance de les voir, et d'être consciente de ça... Quand je vois ta mère...

J'acquiesçais. _Quand on voit ma mère, on comprend le sens de la vie. Le vrai sens, je veux dire... _

- Va te détendre ma belle... J'ai l'habitude...

Je montais prendre une douche chaude, et en sortis en jogging et en débardeur. J'attrapais l'ordinateur et ouvrais la boîte mail. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je lançais la rédaction d'un nouveau message.

**From : AliceCullen. at. gmail. com  
To : Jazz-le-bourdon-zz. at. gmail. com**

**Subject : Re.**

_Salut,_

_Jacksonville a l'avantage d'offrir du soleil, c'est vrai. Je profite, je me prélasse sur un bain de soleil, et Monica est aux petits soins avec moi. J'ai des nouvelles régulières de Bella et Edward, tout a l'air de bien aller avec eux, je suis heureuse pour eux. _

_Je vais bien. Aujourd'hui, je suis allée voir Clara... C'est un peu difficile de la voir dans cet état... Je me sens terriblement impuissante, et en fait j'ignore quoi faire, ou comment agir. Ca me perturbe beaucoup. Je ne me suis pas sentie à ma place, malgré qu'elle soit ma vraie mère. Renée et Charlie ont été mes vrais parents, et je crois que je n'étais pas honnête en allant voir Clara... Ils me manquent, je crois que je vais bientôt rentrer. _

_Je ne sais pas encore si je serai à l'avant-première à L.A. Quant au fait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi... oui pourquoi pas ? Mais j'ai besoin de temps, et j'espère que tu le comprends. Ce n'est pas simple, mais je suis heureuse que tu me demandes de mes nouvelles régulièrement, et que tu te serves scandaleusement de mon meilleur ami pour en avoir ! Je suis aussi heureuse de savoir que tu as pu t'excuser auprès de Maria. A l'époque, j'étais loin de m'en plaindre, mais à bien y repenser, ça a dû être atroce pour elle. Si tu as de leurs nouvelles, félicite-les pour moi. _

_Je vais rentrer d'ici dix jours probablement. Je suis bien chez Monica. Quand je serai à Port Angeles, je te le ferai savoir. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi toutes les cartes en mains. Nous irons boire un verre si tu veux, ou nous balader. Je préfère être claire. _

_A la prochaine. Alice._

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Voilà, j'avais présenté ma démission. Le patron n'avait pas bronché. Il savait qu'il avait abusé, et que depuis nos relations étaient loin d'être au beau fixe. A dire vrai, je crois qu'il était heureux de mon départ. Coleen aurait mon poste, elle aussi ça l'arrangeait. En fait, même si j'avais aimé ce collège, je ne m'y étais pas épanouie. Je ne regrettais pas cette décision, et en plus, j'ai vraiment envie de vendre des glaces !

Mes parents avaient réfléchis avec moi à cette solution, et m'avaient promis de nous aider financièrement si les stages rémunérés d'Edward dans sa boutique de musique ne nous aidaient pas assez. Mon mari, lui, comme toujours, était super ! Il m'avait encouragé à faire ce que j'avais envie de faire, et m'avait même dit qu'on pouvait réfléchir à l'hypothèse que j'ai ma propre affaire.

_Et je veux vendre des glaces, pétard ! A l'heure actuelle, ça me semblait être le plus beau métier du monde ! _

J'imaginais déjà une boutique intime, pas forcément grande, aux couleurs rouges un peu foncé, des décors dorés, quelques tables et du parquet flottant.

_Et des tonnes de bacs remplis de glace, avec des parfums aussi insolites que bons ! _

Je rejoignais l'appartement, et j'étais seule. Edward avait repris le travail et passait aujourd'hui un examen très important dans l'obtention de son diplôme de vente, et ne serait pas là avant au moins deux bonnes heures. J'en profitais pour ranger son petit bazar. _J'adore mon mari, j'en suis folle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bordélique ! _Dans deux jours, ça ferait précisément quatre ans que nous nous sommes mariés. Quatre ans que nous fait encadrer cette photo de nous deux dans cette clairière. Le photographe avait fait un gros plan de nos visages, s'arrêtant à nos épaules. Sur cette photo, Edward m'observait avec un sourire qui me faisait systématiquement fondre, et j'avais les yeux légèrement baissés, les joues rouges de plaisir de ce mariage.

_Je ne suis pas narcissique, mais j'aime plus que tout contempler cette photo qui trônait dans le salon, bien en évidence. _

Je m'observais dans le miroir de la chambre, et me tournais pour essayer une nouvelle tenue que j'avais prévu pour l'anniversaire de notre mariage. Edward étant en session d'exam, nous ferions quelque chose de simple, un dîner en amoureux au restaurant ou ici. L'organisation de son anniversaire était reportée à début juillet, une fois qu'il aurait ses résultats. Mais je tenais à être séduisante pour lui, pour fêter nos quatre ans de bonheur en tant que monsieur et madame Masen. Mes amies avaient cru que c'était trop tôt pour me marier à dix-huit ans, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de moi que le jour où j'ai épousé Edward.

Mon profil était mince, en fait, c'était comme si je n'avais pas été enceinte... J'attrapais un oreiller, et hésitante, le passais sous mon pull. _Mon bébé aurait dû arriver fin août... Je devrais être enceinte de six mois, presque sept... Aurais-je eu cette silhouette ? _Ce bébé me manquait, mais plus comme avant. A la différence du jour de l'annonce de sa perte, l'avenir me semble désormais possible, et moins noir.

Et le fait d'avoir un enfant à nouveau...

Un petit être à porter dans mes bras, à bercer, à câliner, à embrasser. Un bébé qui ressemblerait à Edward et ferait chavirer toutes les têtes. _Notre petit bébé. _J'avais envie de ça, vraiment. Envie de tenir ce bébé très vite. J'étais presque déçue qu'il ne soit pas là, proche, dans le petit bureau réaménagé pour lui... _Et je sais que même s'il ne dit rien, Edward voudrait avoir un bébé. _Je crois qu'indirectement, un cap avait été franchi. Malgré la perte de cet enfant, je crois que le deuil était fait, parce que je voulais vraiment un enfant... Je n'oublierai pas le précédent, mais je me sentais prête à faire un bébé, si Edward le voulait bien. Je caressais mon ventre, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir réenvisager l'avenir avec des enfants... Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit...et la date de notre mariage s'y apprêtait parfaitement...

**..**

Edward était parti tôt pour son examen, un oral. Je l'avais à peine entendu se lever. La fatigue m'écrasait, nous avions veillé ces derniers jours, lui pour réviser et moi pour l'aider à réviser. Son responsable de stage avait fait un rapport plus que positif et avait totalement excusé ses absences dûes à la perte de notre enfant. Il était même prêt à engager mon mari dès l'obtention de son diplôme. Edward était ravi, et il s'accrochait dur pour réussir ses examens. Il semblait assez confiant.

J'avais préparé une petite table ronde au milieu de notre pièce de séjour, recouverte d'une nappe élégante. J'avais tâché de faire les choses biens : deux grandes chandelles, un centre de table avec des roses rouges et blanches. De belles assiettes, offertes par des collègues de mon père pour notre union. Bref, le grand jeu. J'avais également été dépenser de l'argent dans les boutiques pour m'offrir une jolie robe élégante. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : m'arrivant au-dessous du genou, voletant un peu, avec deux bretelles, me faisant un petit décolleté qui rendait un bon effet. J'avais mis des talons, et je m'étais maquillée.

_Le temps n'aura pas l'emprise sur nous. Je m'y refuse. Nous serons des amoureux éternels dans l'intensité de leurs sentiments... _

J'avais passé à Enso des rubans à papier cadeau autour du cou et il semblait ravi, agitant sa queue à toute vitesse à la vue de la nourriture que j'avais préparé toute l'après-midi.

Edward rentra vers 19h, je savais qu'il allait passer son après-midi à réviser à la bibliothèque municipale. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- C'est moi !

_Bien sûr que c'est toi mon amour... _

- Pffouu bah tu sais quoi ? Vivement que ça soit fini tiens parce que... wow...

Je quittais la cuisine pour le rejoindre, le coeur battant. Je le trouvais dans le salon, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, sa main gauche tenant un énorme bouquet de fleurs magnifique. Il admirait la table et levait son regard vers moi.

- Bonjour mon amour...

Il m'attirait à lui.

- Wow, ma Bella... Tu es magnifique... C'est nouveau cette robe ?

- Oui... Je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui...

Il me fit tournoyer sur moi, les yeux pétillants.

- Tu es parfaite... Elle te va très bien... Vraiment !

Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

- C'est uniquement pour toi... Bon anniversaire mon amour...

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, je savourais sa présence masculine et rassurante.

- Bon anniversaire ma Bella...

Il me tendit le bouquet.

- Elles sont magnifiques... Merci mon amour...

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Je me serrais contre lui, ayant bien conscience de la chance que j'avais d'être avec lui, et de partager un amour fou.

Je filais à la cuisine quand Enso vint faire la fête à son maître.

- Ca a été ton oral ce matin ?

- J'crois que oui... J'ai dû justifier toutes mes absences mais ils ont semblé compréhensifs... sauf un mais c'était une tête de con !

Je souriais et sursautais en sentant ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Elles te plaisent les fleurs ?

- Elles sont superbes... Tu sais que j'aime les roses...

- Je le sais...

Il embrassait mon cou.

- D'ailleurs, j'espère que j'aurai un beau cadeau !

J'éclatais de rire, tentant de masquer mon trouble. Je me retournais vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Tu l'auras, mais c'est pas beau de réclamer !

Il souriait et déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de partir prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il réapparut trente minutes plus tard, il avait passé son costume, ce même costume qu'il avait pour le mariage, sans le noeud papillon. Il déposa une petite boîte et un cadeau rectangulaire et relativement épais dans mon assiette pendant que je déposais les toasts apéritif sur la table, et versais le vin blanc dans les flûtes.

Je m'asseyais face à lui après avoir allumé les chandelles. Enso était couché sous la table. Edward noua ses doigts aux miens et les embrassait. Ses yeux vert me brûlaient, et je savais à cet instant, un savoir instinctif, que j'avais choisi le bon cadeau.

- Tu me rends heureux Bella... Cette année a été difficile pour nous deux... Mais nous sommes encore là, et je t'aime...

_Comment lui résister ? Alors qu'il est tellement adorable... _

- Edward...

Je me savais rougir.

- Je t'aime...

- Je sais Bella...

Il embrassa le creux de ma main et souriait.

- Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux !

J'attrapais le plus petit paquet, me doutant que ce serait un bijou. Je découvris une magnifique bague fine dont les contours étaient en or, et le milieu en petits diamants brillants.

- Oh mon dieu Edward ! Elle est magnifique...

Cette bague me coupait le souffle et mon compagnon souriait, se levant pour venir me passer la bague à l'annulaire droit avant de l'embrasser.

- J'étais sûr qu'elle te conviendrait...

Je l'attirais contre moi pour l'embrasser.

- Elle a dû te coûter une petite fortune...

Mais il me coupa la parole, et je me sentis bien honteuse de mon cadeau. _Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, juste de quoi gagner sa vie. Et il m'offre une bague magnifique... _

- Ouvre le deuxième !

Je déchirais l'emballage et découvrais un livre très épais : 1001 glaces. J'éclatais de rire.

- Comme ça, tu pourras apprendre à faire des glaces et quand tu seras prête, tu ouvriras ton commerce !

Ce fut à mon tour de me lever pour l'embrasser.

- Merci Edward... Merci de me soutenir...

Il frottait mon dos vivement, embrassant ma clavicule.

- Quoi que tu fasses dans ta vie ma puce, je serai derrière toi...

Je souriais contre ses lèvres.

- Je vais chercher ton cadeau...

Je me faufilais dans la chambre, et extirpais de sous le lit le ruban rouge que je nouais autour de mon ventre, tentant de faire un joli noeud. J'attachais le fil doré de la carte sur ce ruban, et revins. Edward m'observait sortir de la chambre, et s'étonnait. Je m'approchais de lui, posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

- En fait, cette robe c'était mon cadeau hein ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Mais non idiot ! La robe n'est que l'emballage...

Il attrapa la carte. C'était une petite carte, avec des petits pieds de bébés. Mon coeur battait à toute allure.

- Lis...

- " Edward... Je n'ai pas trouvé de cadeaux vraiment dignes de toi. Aussi, la seule chose que je puisse t'offrir est un endroit pour que tu puisses mettre au chaud un petit bébé pendant neuf mois..."

Ses yeux s'étonnaient au fil de sa lecture, et sa mâchoire se décrochait.

- Bella...

Il portait son regard vers moi. Je posais ma main sur la sienne sur ma hanche.

- Si tu veux, Edward... Je veux bien qu'on essaie de refaire un enfant... Je suis prête pour ça...

A dire vrai, je craignais sa réaction. Parce que nous n'en avions pas reparlé, et que la dernière fois, il n'était pas prêt. Il se levait de sa chaise, et effleurait le ruban.

- Bella...

- Tu es d'accord ?

Il observait mon ventre, et le caressait.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire...

Il captura fougueusement mes lèvres, faisant monter les larmes dans mes yeux. Un pleur roula, et Edward l'effaça, encadrant mon visage de ses mains.

- On va le faire ce bébé...

J'acquiesçais, disputée entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer, et Edward me fit danser, et tournoyer sur moi-même, avant de me rattraper contre lui, séduisant. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, ses mains fraîches encadrant ma nuque. Sa langue, taquine, vint caresser ma bouche pour rencontrer la mienne. Elles s'enroulèrent longuement, tendrement, attisant la flamme.

Les mains d'Edward parcouraient mon corps, le connaissant par coeur. Ses paumes glissaient sur le tissu, et je frissonnais. Il défit avec un léger sourire le ruban rouge autour de mon ventre.

- J'ouvre l'entrée à nouveau...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et caresser sa joue. Il embrassait ma paume, et je le fis s'asseoir sur le canapé, où je m'installais à califourchon sur lui. Ses yeux vert me brûlaient, et tandis que nos bouches se rencontraient encore et encore, et que mes lèvres et ma langue vinrent picorer son cou délicieusement, il remonta ma robe sur mes cuisses, me permettant de trouver un peu plus de contact avec sa virilité. Il me rapprochait de lui, léchant et suçotant mes clavicules, ses mains dans mon dos. Ma poitrine rencontrait son torse, et nos intimités se frictionnaient au-travers les tissus. Je m'appuyais volontairement sur lui, et obtins un gémissement de sa part.

Et tandis que ses dents mordillaient ma lèvre inférieure, je défaisais maladroitement sa ceinture de pantalon de costume pour trouver sa virilité dans son boxer, que j'entourais de ma main pour la caresser. Mes bretelles glissaient sous ses doigts, et je détachais les boutons de sa chemise pour effleurer et caresser son torse puissant et viril. Je me laissais couler vers le bas, couvrant sa peau de caresses et de baisers humides. Bientôt, à genoux devant lui, je fis descendre son pantalon et son sous-vêtement sous son souffle chaud, et mis un petit coup de langue sur sa dureté.

Il eut un frémissement, et je le taquinais de mes doigts contre ma peau, avant de le prendre dans ma bouche pour lui offrir un petit plaisir et qu'il s'abandonne totalement. J'aimais faire ça pour lui, j'aimais être là, sous son regard fiévreux, lui donnant du plaisir. Il se crispait, refermait ses poings sur le canapé, basculant sa tête en arrière, magnifique. _J'ai épousé cet homme, et quoi qu'il advienne, je verrai toujours en lui cet homme qui m'a offert sa virginité un soir dans notre cabane... _

Il m'attira à lui, à bout, et me couchait sur le canapé. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir tout ce que l'instant empêchait de murmurer. Ma robe disparut sur la table basse, et bientôt, sa langue vint taquiner mon intimité, me faisant frissonner. Elle tournoyait autour de mon entrée et de mon point de désir, m'électrisant jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds. Je laissais s'échapper mes gémissements, les mains dans ses cheveux. La vue de cet homme magnifique entre mes jambes, s'occupant de mon bien-être et y prenant un certain plaisir me comblait par-dessus tout, et lorsqu'il me pénétra enfin, achevant la recherche de l'extase, nous haletions, les yeux dans les yeux. Ma jambe entourant sa taille, je me laissais fondre dans ses bras, vivant au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Il se redressait, me faisant me réinstaller à califourchon sur lui, ondulant de mes reins pour trouver le plaisir final. Il captura mon sein droit dans sa bouche, le suçotant, et mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour le garder contre moi, je continuais de me perdre dans l'extase.

Finalement, il me renversa de nouveau sur le sofa, ma jambe droite en appui contre son épaule. Il entra plus brutalement en moi, nous faisant crier l'un l'autre. Mes parois frémissaient, et se refermaient sur lui, m'emmenant à hurler son prénom tandis qu'il se crispait, se déversant en moi, magnifique dans son plaisir. Essoufflé, je le sentais s'allonger sur moi avec douceur, et souffler contre ma peau en sueur. Je jouais avec les mèches de ses cheveux, appréciant le calme relatif de l'instant, où nos deux coeurs battaient ensemble.

_Peu importe quand ce bébé arrivera... Il aura plus d'amour que n'importe où ailleurs... _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Jasper -**

Alice revenait. Alice n'allait plus tarder à rentrer ici, à Port Angeles. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, comment me tenir, quoi dire, quoi faire.

Elle a toutes les cartes en main, même celles des règles du jeu. _Suis-moi, je te fuis. Fuis-moi, je te suis... _

Son mail avait été vague, et je ne savais même pas si elle serait là à l'avant-première. Dans le doute, j'avais dit aux organisateurs de la compter, histoire de. Les gens parlaient, je le savais bien. Même ici, où d'habitude j'avais une paix relative, je me retrouvais fixé de toute part.

_Je suis "l'homme qui, à cause d'un conflit de couple, a fait se perdre sa femme dans une secte"... _

Emmett m'avait ramené quelques exemplaires de ces torchons, et Esmé en avait trouvé également. Il y avait une dizaine de magasines traitants du sujet. Toutes les théories étaient exposées, et je m'étais soudainement retrouvé gourou d'une secte, membre de la scientologie. Un de ces connards d'analyste-expert en paroles avait estimé que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un schizophrène.

_C'est ça gros glandu : appelle-moi Amanda pendant que t'y es ! _

J'attrapais mon portable pour contacter pour la neuvième fois en trois jours mon avocat : nouvelle plainte à déposer contre ce torchon. Il était habitué maintenant, mais en même temps avec les tarifs qu'il pratiquait, il pouvait bien faire ce que je lui demandais ! Toutes ces affaires, sans compter celle d'Alice... Tony et Alec avaient été écroué, mais "restaient sereins". Pour eux, ils avaient tenté de "chasser le démon" de mon corps, et de remettre Nancy, Alice et les autres dans le "droit chemin de la lumière".

_Lumière mon cul oui ! Tu verras quand tu seras dans ton trou si tu seras pas content de voir n'importe quelle autre lumière que ta connerie ! _

Nancy avait refusé de porter plainte. Pour elle, aucune agression. Pour elle, Alec et Tony la remettaient dans la vraie vie, et elle acceptait tout châtiment venant de leur part. Jane, elle, avait porté plainte pour abus sexuels. _J'ignorais si son propre frère avait participé... Mais rien que l'idée m'écoeurait ! _Bref, sans compter mes plaintes pour escroquerie, coups et blessures volontaires, détournement de fonds, ils étaient mal barrés. Maintenant, s'ils veulent continuer à prier dans leur trou, ça ne me gène pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils n'approchent plus Alice d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Je serai vigilant, je la suivrai à la trace, même de loin.

Car elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour l'instant. Ses mails sont très clairs. Elle me donne des nouvelles quand elle LE décide, elle me parle beaucoup ou peu, et je l'écoute. C'est comme ça. _Ca aurait dû être comme ça depuis le début. Si nous avions eu ces compromis avant, nous n'en serions pas là. _

J'avais repris l'écriture aussi, et mon scénario avançait. Je retraçais la vie de mon personnage, une vie pas toujours simple, et j'étais satisfait du résultat. Je n'avais plus l'impression de copier mon histoire, mais je savais de quoi je parlais. J'avais presque un scéna complet, et j'y travaillais chaque soir. J'avais également lancé des auditions pour août pour le rôle principal. J'avais déjà reçu quelques C.V, mais rien de passionnant pour l'instant. _Du moins, rien ne correspondant à mon profil ! C'est chaud les marrons de chercher son double... _

Je consultais sur l'ordinateur en bas mes derniers mails, espérant une réponse d'Alice à mon mail daté de 48h, mais toujours rien. _Ca m'angoisse, mais c'est elle qui décide. _Je ne savais pas quand elle devait revenir, ni même si elle accepterait de me revoir. Je n'avais aucune réponse claire en tout cas.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissait et Esmé, qui cuisinait se tournait vers moi.

- Tu peux aller ouvrir mon chéri ? Je ne peux pas laisser ma viande sans surveillance...

- Ouais, pas de soucis...

Je quittais le bureau pour aller ouvrir, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur Alice.

Alice.

Alice ici.

_Elle est revenue... _

Elle était bien habillée, et avait repris des joues. Elle semblait mieux dormir également. _Elle va bien ! Merci mon dieu ! _J'eus envie de l'embrasser, la serrer contre moi, et l'envie fut plus forte. Je m'approchais pour l'enlacer, mais elle se tint à distance, acceptant une timide bise sur la joue.

- Alice ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir... Si tu savais...

J'peux pas croire qu'elle soit là. _Elle est revenue._

Mais elle était en retrait, distante. Alice avait changé. Elle était devenue une femme. Une femme marquée.

- Tu voulais un rendez-vous avant le tapis rouge... Je veux bien te le donner... Mais avant, nous devons parler...

Elle m'agita sous le nez deux magasines, où nous faisions les gros titres.

_Je déteste ma vie. _


	33. Chapter 33 : Fin de l'histoire

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Comment que ça va bien ? Avec ce beau soleil, planquez vous bien au frais et profitez de ce qui est appelé "piscine" je crois...**

**En attendant une avancée sur mes autres histoires, je vous propose le chapitre 33. Le prochain sera celui que j'attends d'écrire depuis le début... je l'ai entamé, mais pas fini. Mon stage se termine vendredi, et dès lundi (**je bosse le week-end**) je pense reprendre un rythme d'écriture normal. Merci de votre patience.**

**Je vous remercie également pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent : Lily-Rose-Bella, Imaginaire-de-kiki, sarinette60, ****scorpionlove09**** (**Le paring est Jasper-Alice... Edward et Bella ne sont que des personnages secondaires... Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre pour la majorité mais c'est comme ça lol**), lapiaf8, sexforlife, lia3011, Gawelle, halay, lena -lna933-, Nini Hathaway, Samystère, EstL, katner, Annouk, fan-par-hasard21, catiuski, Em 81, calimero59, emy299, bichou85, doudounord2, Lapinou63, JasperWife, Habswifes, mmccg, Elodie Breuse, vinie65, Atchoum16, LolaMiSweetlove, ousna, Grazie, CaroolineF13, Tinga Bella, Ilonka, Mariefandetwilight, ulkan13, Maya. Melanie, aude77, Cullen's familly, montana2010 et butterfly971. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne fin de week-end.**

**Prenez soin de vous.  
A bientôt. **

_**Chapitre 33 : La fin de l'histoire**_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Alice et moi nous promenions dans les rues de Port Angeles, côte à côte. En silence. Nous étions juste là, ensemble, sans vraiment l'être. Il n'y avait plus d'agressivité entre nous, plus personne. _Ni Alec, ce gros thon ! _

La silhouette de ma femme avait changé : elle avait repris du poids. Un peu plus qu'avant, mais elle n'en était que plus ravissante. Elle laissait ses cheveux pousser, et ça faisait d'elle une toute autre femme. _Une toute autre femme que je voudrais encore épouser... Encore et encore... L'épouser, l'embrasser, l'aimer... _Elle tenait dans son poignet un magazine qui parlait de nous. Encore des ragots, des rumeurs, des saloperies.

_Loin de nous. Nous, on sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Le reste n'a aucune espèce d'importance ! _

Nous arrivions au niveau du jardin public. Le temps permettait des balades agréables. Je n'avais de cesse d'admirer Alice, tellement elle me semblait belle. _Encore plus désirable... En temps normal j'suis pas jaloux mais là... le premier qui la regarde, je lui décarre la tête ! _

Alice avançait, regardant ses pieds la plupart du temps. _C'est elle qui veut venir... _Je devais montrer que je l'écoutais.

- Tu laisses pousser tes cheveux ?

- Oui... Monica trouve que ça me va bien...

- C'est vrai... Ca te fait plus femme... Tu l'étais déjà mais ça te rend plus... posée peut-être...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas dû qu'à la coupe de cheveux tu sais...

_Bien sûr que non... avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu... Ca ne tient pas qu'à une coupe de cheveux..._

Nous avançions et j'avais envie de lui prendre la main, et la serrer. Hésitant, j'approchais ma paume de la sienne, et elle observa mon geste. Nos doigts s'entrelaçaient, comme avant. Et je respirais de nouveau. Comme avant.

Durant un instant, elle était là, mon Alice.

Mais bien vite, elle retira sa main, rougissante.

- Jasper...

_Ok gros nase... Patience ! _

- J'vais trop vite encore... C'est ça ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Ne m'en veux pas Jazz... C'est juste que... tout ça...

- J'comprends...

_Dire que je ne lui en veux pas serait mentir, mais elle a besoin de temps et je respecte cette part d'elle. _Je lui faisais pourtant face.

- Je peux quand même te dire un truc ?

Elle opinait en me fixant.

- J'suis content que tu sois revenue parmi nous...

Sans résister, je l'enlaçais et je sentais ses petits bras entourer mon torse. Elle s'appuyait contre moi. _Ca ne peut pas être terminé... _

- Merci... Et je te serai reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là et...

Je caressais son dos.

- Tu étais paumée à cause de notre histoire, et tu as fait la mauvaise rencontre au mauvais moment... Je ne veux plus que tu y penses... Alec et Tony sont en prison et ils vont y rester un joli moment, même s'ils prétendent qu'ils ne ressentent en rien la sanction parce que le seul qui peut vraiment les punir, c'est Dieu... On oublie tout... On a juste eu... on va dire... un passage à vide... Ok ?

Je lui souriais et embrassais son front. Nous nous installions sur un banc. Elle dépliait le magazine devant nous, où étaient répertoriées des rumeurs toutes plus folles les unes que les autres sur notre compte.

- Tu sais... Ca... Ca me dérange vraiment... J'ai toujours détesté cette partie publique de notre couple...

J'attrapais le torchon et le balançais dans la poubelle à côté de nous.

- Je vais faire un démenti pour toutes ces saloperies ! Mon avocat est au courant !

- Je voudrais plutôt que tu fasses un communiqué... officiel... et s'il te plaît... si ça ne te dérange pas... ne pas raconter tout ça...

- De quel genre ?

- Que... oui nous avons vécu séparément quelques temps mais que nous avons ressenti le besoin de vivre isolés l'un de l'autre... que j'ai ressenti ce besoin...

- Ca va de soi ! Je comptais leur dire que nous sommes à un carrefour dans l'histoire de notre vie, que la presse se nourrit de cette situation pour engendrer de l'argent, et que tu n'as en aucun cas été mêlée à toutes ces affaires sordides...

Elle acquiesçait.

- Merci beaucoup Jasper...

_En fait, je comprenais qu'elle veuille garder cette histoire pour notre intimité et celle de notre famille. Elle a déjà été assez humiliée comme ça... _

- Et tu sais... En ce qui nous concerne... J'ai besoin de réfléchir encore...

- Je sais...

- Je ne peux pas aller dans une direction si tu vas dans une autre... C'est impossible pour moi...

- Ca m'est également inconcevable... Mais on va trouver un terrain d'entente Alice... J'te promets que j'suis prêt à faire tous les efforts pour toi...

Elle souriait.

- Merci Jasper...

Nous restions alors dans le calme du jardin public. Ici, personne ne faisait attention à nous. Nous étions juste un couple assis sur un banc qui tente de recoller les morceaux tant bien que mal.

_J'ai acheté d'la super glue ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Jasper semblait très empressé. Très décidé à renouer les liens. Notre première rencontre au jardin public m'avait assuré qu'il avait changé. Il semblait étranger à ce Jasper avec qui je m'étais disputée.

_Dans un sens, c'est ce que je souhaitais... qu'il change... qu'il fasse ce travail sur lui... mais je voulais aussi qu'il reste combatif et hargneux... Je sais, je suis exigente et compliquée et capricieuse... _

Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression de suivre Jasper à la trace quoi qu'il fasse. Cette fois, par sadisme sûrement, je souhaitais que ça soit l'inverse. _Suis-moi, je te fuis, fuis-moi, je te suis... _J'aurais aimé retrouver la cour de nos débuts, quand j'étais "en chasse". Je voulais renouer avec lui, mais sous certaines conditions. Parfois, il était toujours cet être de glace que j'avais épousé, et c'était cet aspect de lui qui m'effrayait le plus alors qu'à l'époque, ça m'avait attirée. Je le trouvais terriblement sexy, avec ses faux-airs de rebelle texan qui vient même pas du Texas ni de près ni de loin.

_Mais j'ai appris qu'un rebelle a son lot de problèmes et qu'il est toujours difficile de suivre quelqu'un qui en a gros sur le coeur... _

Aussi, j'ignorais quoi faire, alors je me contentais d'attendre que les jours passent, pour voir ce qu'il advenait. Parfois, je le trouvais toujours aussi merveilleux et j'avais envie d'aller sonner chez ses parents pour l'embrasser et tout oublier. Mais ce qui s'était passé refaisait toujours surface d'une façon ou d'une autre et je savais pertinemment que c'était cet incident qui me harcelait.

_Je n'ai aucune envie que cela se reproduise. Je veux un homme qui sache m'aimer... Est-ce trop exiger ? _

Alors en attendant, nous avions décidé de fixer des rendez-vous. Pour parler, simplement. Nous nous étions revus une fois, autour d'un verre. Edward et Bella devaient venir ici pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami. Jazz m'avait demandé si je souhaitais participer mais la question était idiote : bien sûr que je serai là pour les vingt-trois ans d'Edward ! _Je sais que Jasper aurait pu me le demander par téléphone, et ça me touchait qu'il prétexte ça pour me voir... mais ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas... _

Et Jasper qui change à ce point... C'est bizarre... Je savais que j'avais moi aussi changé. J'étais peut-être moins inconsciente. Maintenant, sortir la nuit me faisait peur. J'avais peur des mauvaises rencontres, peur de retomber sur Alec, ou un tocard dans son genre. _Je vivais moins, du coup. Mais je me préserve. _Chez Renée et Charlie, j'avais retrouvé ma place sans sourciller. Ma mère m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, et finalement ma vraie vie était ici. Pas auprès de Clara comme j'avais pu le croire. Je ne l'oubliais pas, et il était probable que je lui rende visite souvent désormais. Mais Renée et Charlie m'ont tout donné. Et j'ai été trop stupide de tout leur renvoyer...

_Comme une enfant pourrie gâtée... _

Nous avions fini de tout préparer avec l'aide de Rose et de tout le monde. Il me restait une guirlande à accrocher au-dessus de la table, en l'entortillant autour du lustre.

- Foutu lustre... et foutu mètre 55 !

_Même sur la table j'y atteins pas... merde ! _C'est alors que je sentis derrière moi une présence dans le salon des Cullen.

- Fais-voir... T'es encore là demain sinon...

Jasper attrapait la guirlande et l'attachait sans mal en haut.

- Merci...

Il me souriait et nous nous éloignions pour observer le résultat.

- Parfait !

_C'est coloré, esthétique et ça plaira à Edward ! _Je sais qu'Elisabeth avait fait confectionner un gâteau avec un piano à queue pour son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, elle rentrait dans la maison avec Eric, maintenant à eux-deux le gâteau.

- J'espère que vous avez fait de la place, Esmé !

Esmé lui ouvrait le frigo et ils calèrent le biscuit convenablement. Edward et Bella devraient arriver d'ici une heure, ce qui nous laissait du temps pour nous habiller. A tour de rôle, nous nous éclipsions dans les chambres pour passer des vêtements potables pour fêter ce grand dadet qu'est Edward !

En attendant l'arrivée du héros, retardé par un embouteillage dont nous connaissions l'existence grâce aux textos discrets de Bella, nous versions le champagne dans les coupes et disposions les petits fours.

- Il va apprécier, vous croyez ?

- Evidemment ! Et s'il n'aime pas le gâteau, je le lui fais avaler par le trou du...

- EMMETT ! Les enfants !

Rosalie grondait, faisant taire son mari. Nous étions tous sur notre 31, prêts à crier "BON ANNIVERSAIRE" dès qu'ils allaient arriver. Bella était de mèche, lui faisant croire que nous étions sortis en ville pour dîner et que nous rentrerions tard.

_Il est tellement crédule cet abruti... _

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, observant les invités. Tout le monde était là. Jasper s'approchait avec deux coupes de champagne.

- Tiens... On commence à picoler j'espère que ça le fera avancer plus vite...

- Merci...  
J'attrapais la coupe, frôlant ses doigts et en un instant, nos yeux s'accrochaient. _Je pourrais l'embrasser... Là maintenant... Mais ce serait une erreur ! _Il s'asseyait à côté de moi et prenait une gorgée. Je sentais son regard sur moi, et parfois j'avais juste envie de me lever et d'y échapper. Jasper attendait.

_Jasper M'attendait... Moi..._

Le téléphone fixe sonnait, et Carlisle consultait le correspondant.

- C'est Bella... Ils arrivent...  
Nous avions convenu que Bella ferait sonner deux fois le fixe, pour nous avertir qu'ils étaient sur la grande avenue. Karlyne et les jumelles étaient toutes excitées.

- On se cache ! Vite vite !

- Les filles, venez là et ne faites pas de bruits...

Nous éteignions toutes les lumières, nous dissimulant ainsi dans le calme et l'obscurité.

- Là c'est calme hein c'est bien hein maman ?

- Emma !

Peu de temps après, la volvo de Bella et Edward se garait devant la maison.

- Shhh...

Bientôt, Bella insérait sa clé dans la serrure, et mon coeur se serrait. _Je sentais l'euphorie gagner tout le monde, et j'étais purement heureuse d'être là, de pouvoir faire cette surprise._

_D'être revenue avec ceux que j'aime..._

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Nous allions avoir un peu de calme et d'intimité ce soir, si tout le monde était de sortie. J'allais pouvoir retrouver ma femme de façon plus intime, car elle m'avait dit être indisposée ces derniers jours. _Fort heureusement, c'est terminé ! _Nous allions fêter mon anniversaire avec tout le monde, et j'étais heureux de pouvoir le faire avec la troupe au complet, y compris Alice.

_J'avais eu peur de la perdre. Peur qu'elle ne parte définitivement avec ces gros salopards et peur de perdre ma meilleure amie, mon double. _

Bella avait été relativement silencieuse durant le trajet, même si elle participait de bon coeur aux discussions. Elle avait aussi beaucoup dormi, la voiture la berce toujours et elle n'aime pas conduire. Je fis sortir le chien de la voiture qui, immédiatement, retrouva son arbre favoris dans le jardin de la maison des Cullen. Bella entrait dans la maison sans allumer.

- Y a une panne de jus ou quoi ?

- On dirait...  
Je la suivais à la lueur du portable et Bella eut une petite toux, quand toutes les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup, manquant de me faire sursauter.

- BON ANNIVERSAIREEEE !

Je sursautais définitivement en les voyant tous sur leur 31 dans un salon décoré aux jolies couleurs et une banderole : Bon anniversaire Edward !

- Putain vous êtes cons !

J'enlaçais ma mère.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire !

J'éclatais de rire, tout heureux de tous les retrouver.

- Bon anniversaire mon chéri !

- Merci maman...

Elle m'embrassait et j'aperçus Alice qui souriait, toute pétillante. Je l'attirais dans notre étreinte.

- Bon anniversaire mon vieux !

- Merci Alice...

Je passais de bras en bras pour finalement retrouver ceux de mon épouse qui souriait, sereine et fière de son effet.

- Evidemment, tu n'étais au courant de rien...

Ses yeux pétillaient.

- Absolument...

Je l'attirais contre moi pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Merci mon amour...

Elle déposa un baiser dans mon cou et je prenais part aux festivités, recevant des cadeaux que je ne pensais pas avoir mérité, et un magnifique gâteau en forme de piano. _J'ai même presque eu de la peine à l'idée de le manger... _

Je contemplais les partitions offertes par ma mère, des originales qu'elle avait dû payer une fortune, et l'enlaçais.

- Merci m'man...

- Elles te plaisent ?

- Elles sont supers ! Ca a dû te coûter pas mal d'argent cette affaire...

Elle me souriait, les yeux brillants, et caressait mes cheveux de sa main. _Ca veut dire qu'effectivement, elle a dû débourser une certaine somme... Et ça me gène, parce que nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'argent... Elisabeth a toujours eu des revenus modestes, et elle s'est toujours sacrifiée pour m'offrir ce que je voulais... _

- Maman...

Elle m'attirait contre elle et embrassait ma joue.

- Je t'aime mon chéri... Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, profitant de son étreinte et de son odeur. _Je sais, j'ai vingt-trois ans... mais j'ai tellement eu peur de la perdre avec son cancer... et je crois que j'ai toujours peur, encore aujourd'hui, que quelque chose aille mal d'un coup et qu'on me l'enlève. _Alors je fais le bébé, le gros bébé, et je l'assume même si je suis marié !

J'avais été gâté, même plus que d'habitude. Le fait que j'eusse obtenu mon diplôme y était sûrement pour quelque chose. La vie allait enfin pouvoir commencer, j'allais signer un contrat avec mon responsable de stage, et je me sentais heureux de mon orientation. J'allais aussi sûrement pouvoir participer à l'affaire de Bella, qui envisageait de devenir vendeuse de glaces. _Ma gourmande... _Je l'admirais, discutant avec Alice, une assiette de petits fours à la main. Elles riaient, complices. Nous voulions faire en sorte qu'Alice se sente heureuse parmi nous. Que son retour se fasse le plus harmonieusement possible. Proche du buffet, Jasper se tenait avec une coupe de champagne, le regard résolument fixé sur Alice. Il ne scillait pas, respirant à peine, totalement immobile. _Des fois, j'me dis que j'aimerais pas le croiser la nuit lui... _

Alice, dans sa discussion, se retournait vers lui et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut un petit sourire trop vite effacé, pour discuter de nouveau avec ma femme. Jasper, lui, après quelques secondes immobile, vida d'un trait son verre de champagne et s'éclipsait à l'étage. _Toute cette situation est tellement... incohérente... J'veux dire... Alice a changé mais Jasper a changé aussi. Malgré tout, je suis persuadé qu'ils peuvent s'accorder ! C'est juste comme ça que ça doit se passer... _Ils ne PEUVENT PAS se quitter. Quand Bella m'a dit qu'Alice envisageait le divorce, mon sang s'est glacé. _Impossible... impossible... _

Je fus interrompu dans le fil de mes pensées par Emmett.

- Alors Ed ! T'as été gâté mon pote ! C'est des partitions ?

- Ouais... Des originales qui doivent valoir la peau des noix...

- Qui te les a offertes ? Bella ?

- Non, ma mère...

- Et ta femme t'a offert quoi ?

- Elle m'a offert...

_En fait, elle m'a rien offert... J'ai pas vu de paquet avec son nom... _

- Bah... j'sais pas...

Il éclatait de rire.

- Hé Bella ! T'as offert quoi à ton homme ?

Elle s'approchait.

- Rien qui ne te regarde...

- Oh je vois... Ca va encore être un truc cochon donné dans l'intimité, c'est ça ? Un jouet sexuel ? Un sex toy ? Gare à tes fesses, Eddie !

Il pouffait, salace, et Bella soupirait en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

- C'est vrai ? C'est un truc salace ?

Elle m'embrassait doucement.

- Tu verras... Mais il faut qu'on soient seuls...

Je haussais les sourcils, voyant déjà dans ma tête ma magnifique épouse sortir de la salle de bains dans une tenue ultra sexy rouge en dentelle, époustouflante de beauté, pour m'offrir une nuit qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

J'étais restée une bonne dizaine de minutes dans la salle de bains, laissant Edward m'attendre dans la chambre chez mes parents. _C'est arrivé si vite... _J'observais mon profil une dernière fois dans une chemise de nuit en soie bleue pâle, avant de quitter la pièce. J'expirais bruyamment, tentant de ne pas trembler.

Edward était sur le lit, allongé sur son flanc gauche, dos à moi. _La fête a été longue, et avec le trajet, il ne va pas tenir... _Je m'approchais doucement.

- Edward... Je suis...

Mais un ronflement m'interrompit, et je constatais qu'il s'était endormi. _Mon amour... _Je souriais, attendrie en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Même si ça va me travailler... Ca peut attendre demain... _

Je dormis mal cette nuit, et la journée fut un vrai tourbillon : aucun instant privé avec Edward. A chaque fois que j'essayais d'engager la conversation, quelqu'un nous interpellait, quand ce n'étaient pas les jumelles ou Karlyne que l'on devait garder. A cause du monde, et de notre dîner un peu alcoolisé, Charlie et Renée refusèrent de reprendre la route. Aussi, nous retrouvions la maison d'enfance d'Edward pour dormir ce soir, ma chambre hébergeant le chef Swan et sa femme. Il était presque minuit quand Edward et moi nous retrouvions enfin seuls. Mon ventre s'était noué toute la journée, et j'avais réprimé plusieurs envies de vomir. Edward trépignait.

- C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

- Attends cinq minutes...

Il s'asseyait sur le lit, une bosse déformant déjà son pantalon. _Depuis qu'Emmett lui avait parlé de cadeau salace, Edward avait dû se faire des films... _Je passais ma chemise de nuit en soie, détachais mes cheveux. Depuis que j'avais découvert le cadeau d'Edward, un sourire s'accrochait facilement sur mon visage même si la crainte pouvait être tenace.

_Chaque jour en plus est une journée de gagnée... _

Edward était appuyé contre la tête de lit et me souriait lorsque je revins.

- Wow... Bella... Ca vallait le coup d'attendre...

Je lui donnais un petit baiser et attrapais sa main gauche, là où trônait son alliance. L'alliance de notre mariage. Je la posais sur mon ventre, mais il la fit remonter vers ma poitrine. Je l'interrompais, le souffle court.

- Edward... Attends un peu...

Je reposais sa paume contre mon ventre.

- Tu sais qu'en terme de sexe, j'ai jamais été d'une nature patiente, hein ?

J'eus un petit rire, et mon pouce caressait le dos de sa main, espérant qu'il comprenne. _J'avais peur de le dire... peur que ça brise la magie et nous porte la poisse... Mais il devait être au courant... _

- Je sais... Mais pour ce cadeau, tu seras obligé d'attendre encore un petit peu...

Son visage changea soudain, et il fixait mon ventre, la bouche entrouverte. Il n'y avait plus rien de sexuel désormais. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Tu...

Alors, toute la pression retomba, faisant éclater tout ce que je conservais depuis environ quinze jours dans un strict secret.

- Je suis enceinte...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_Bella ? enceinte ? Déjà ? _

- Mais... déjà ? Tu... tu le sais depuis quand ?

_Enceinte... _

- Depuis quinze jours...

- Mais... on avait... c'était... On avait à peine commencé les essais bébé et...

Une incommensurable envie de rire me prenait. _Bella ! Enceinte ! _

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Enfin j'veux dire... T'as fait un test ?

Elle souriait, apaisée, ma main sur son ventre.

- La première échographie est pour mon anniversaire...

- Mais... quand...

- Apparemment, il était déjà là quand on a commencé les essais...

_J'y crois pas... _

- Tu as fait la prise de sang ?

Elle opinait, attrapait son sac et extirpait une lettre. _"Positif". Elle est enceinte... ELLE EST ENCEINTE ! _

- Je n'ai rien voulu te dire... j'avais peur que... je me suis dit que chaque jour gagné était... J'ai peur de le perdre... Je veux qu'on attende l'échographie pour être sûrs...  
Elle caressait mon bras, et je me levais pour l'enlacer avec force.

- J'vais être papa...

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir pour ton anniversaire... La lettre est datée du 20 juin...

Je la serrais contre moi, la faisant décoller du sol.

- Je vais la faire encadrer !

J'embrassais son cou. _J'vais être papa... JE VAIS AVOIR UN BEBE ! _Mon coeur se réchauffait incroyablement à cette idée.

- Merci Bella... merci pour ce cadeau incroyable...

Ses petits bras entouraient ma nuque.

- Je t'aime Edward... Je t'aime tellement...

- Moi aussi mon amour... Je t'aime Bella... C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire...

Je me penchais pour embrasser son ventre. _Mon bébé... j'ai un bébé là-dedans..._

- Accroche-toi mon bébé... Accroche-toi cette fois...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

J'avançais sur le manuscrit, attablé dans un bar, un stylo à la main. J'attendais Alice depuis quinze minutes, nous avions un énième rendez-vous. Elle avait accepté, sans rechigner. Même si elle n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse de venir visiblement.

_J'ai jamais été patient... Et j'commence à me demander ce qu'elle attend de moi. J'suis prêt à tout pour elle ! A tout ! Même au bébé s'il faut... J'peux pas lui promettre plus que mon coeur. _

J'écrivais, affinant mon personnage principal. J'allais pas tarder à ouvrir le casting, dans trois jours je dois être à Los Angeles pour l'avant-première de mon film, et je crois que je vais rester à la maison plutôt que revenir ici. _J'en ai marre d'être inactif... Marre d'attendre que le couperet tombe... _

La chaise devant moi se tirait.

- Salut...

- Salut...

Je continuais d'écrire les caractéristiques de mon personnage.

- Désolée... je suis en retard...

- Y a pas de mal... J'affine mon script...

- Tu as avancé ton scénario ?

Je mettais un point final. _Plus tard... Maintenant c'est Alice et uniquement Alice ! _

- Oui... J'ai la trame principale... Quelques détails à régler seulement...

Je l'observais, et elle avait les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es toujours aussi méticuleux en ce qui concerne le cinéma...

_Bah... c'est quand même mon job ! J'suis reconnu pour ça ! _

- J'essaie de faire les choses biens depuis le début... C'est mon boulot !

Elle reposait ses mains et fronçait les sourcils.

- Dommage que tu n'ais pas eu cette optique pour notre couple...

_Zen Jasper... Elle est chamboulée... _Je prenais une gorgée de mon café.

- Tu seras là à l'avant-première ?

Elle soupirait.

- Je ne sais pas...

_C'est sa réponse préférée ces temps..._

- Alice...

- Jasper ! S'il te plaît... Le cinéma n'est pas ma priorité, tu le sais...

- Je sais... Mais on aurait pu y aller ensemble pour notre premier film... Ca aurait aussi pu être l'occasion de faire boucler la gueule des journalistes et...

- Jasper ! Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de penser à ces foutus journaux ? Il ne s'agit pas d'eux, mais de nous !

- De nous ? Mais Alice ! Ca fait des jours que j'essaie de te parler de nous et tu me dis qu'il s'agit de notre vie et tout ça... Les journalistes font partie de ma vie ! De la notre ! Nous sommes dans une jungle ! Il faut accepter de se battre...

Elle se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

- Jazz !

- Alice...

_C'est le moment ou jamais._

- Tu m'as demandé d'être franc... Je vais l'être. J'ai changé, mais je t'aime ! Ca, ça ne changera jamais ! Je suis fou de toi, et j'accepterai tout ce qui viendra de toi... N'importe quelle demande sur n'importe quel sujet... Mais je deviens fou à attendre ! Fou à entendre des bribes de discussion des autres... Je sais que t'as parlé de divorce avec Bella... Je le sais... Ca m'insupporte de ne rien savoir... Je sais que tu es perdue et je suis prêt à t'accorder tout le temps dont tu auras besoin... Mais je t'en prie Alice... Dis-moi ce qui se passe...

Elle baissait la tête, presque rougissante. _J'vais exploser..._

- Alice...

Je crus voir un sanglot rouler sur sa joue.

- Je... Jasper je... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

_Ne m'aime-t-elle donc plus ? En étions-nous là ? Le doute était-il aussi important pour elle, pour qu'elle en arrive à cet état de ne plus du tout savoir si elle préfèrerait divorcer plutôt que rester avec moi ? _

Alors, elle ne m'aime plus. Mon coeur se brisait, mais je voulais son bonheur. Par dessus tout. Si elle me dit que je ne lui fais plus d'effet, je la laisserais partir. Du moins, je prendrais le temps de m'en convaincre...

_Elle doit d'abord être heureuse... _

J'inspirais, tentant de canalyser mes tremblements.

- Alice... Si... Si un jour tu dois me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus, je respecterai ça... Si je ne te fais plus d'effet, je respecterai ça... Je ne te veux pas de mal malgré ce que tu sembles penser... Si... Je te laisse du temps... Si tu n'es pas là mercredi... si tu n'es pas à l'avant-première, je te laisserai libre... J'arrêterai de te harceler pour des rendez-vous, et tu pourras vivre ta vie. Si tu n'es pas là le 1er juillet, je signerai les papiers pour divorcer sans faire d'histoires... Je te le promets...

Je l'embrassais sur le front.

- Je t'aime, Alice.

Et quittais le bar, sans faire d'histoire...

**::..**

J'avais immédiatement détesté mes paroles, et je m'étais senti mal en revenant à Los Angeles. Je voulais la rappeler, lui crier d'oublier ce que je venais de dire. J'avais pris la mauvaise décision, mais je l'avais pris dans l'intérêt d'Alice. _Je l'aime... Je veux qu'elle revienne... C'est ce que je veux vraiment. Qu'elle revienne. _

Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire... Aujourd'hui, elle peut reprendre sa liberté... A 23 ans... _J'ignore encore si elle sera là... _

La limousine se garait devant le théâtre où était diffusé l'avant-première de notre film. La foule était déjà là, tout comme les journalistes. Mais ils auraient pu être cinq milliards à attendre les critiques de ce film, une seule présence compte. Une seule présence n'aura ce soir d'importance. Et en ouvrant la portière de la voiture, la nausée prit possession de mon corps en entier. Je ne voulais pas descendre de cette voiture.

_Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à arriver à la fin de l'histoire. _


	34. Chapter 34 : Le spectacle du tapis rouge

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voilà le fameux chapitre 34, que j'attendais tant (parce que ressassé mille fois dans ma tête depuis le début...). **

**J'espère donc, énormément, qu'il vous plaira! C'était un passage très important à écrire pour moi. Je vous remercie d'être encore au rendez-vous de cette fanfiction. J'y prends énormément de plaisir à vous la poster, et à lire tous vos avis géniaux, d'accord ou non, avec la direction de mon histoire. Chacun a ses opinions, je les respecte, et je pense qu'on sait en parler entre adultes. Lire, c'est aussi débattre par la suite sur des sujets pas toujours évidents.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit : merci à vous. Merci aussi à ma bêta, Marine. Sur le coup, t'as carrément fait de la formule 1 de la correction ^^ **

**J'ignore combien il va rester de chapitres... Peut-être dix au maximum, mais nous sommes plus proches de la fin, que du début. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, une très bonne semaine.**

Soyez heureuses (-x).

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 34 : Le spectacle du tapis rouge**_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Pas là. _Alice n'est pas venue... _

Le couperet était tombé, et même si je m'y étais attendu, ça faisait mal. Le monde tourbillonnait, p'tètre bien ma tête, et mon ventre voulait que je rende mon p'tit yaourt sur ce foutu tapis rouge que je n'aurai jamais voulu fouler.

_Alice n'est pas venue._

Avoir quitté la voiture m'avait confirmé que notre couple venait enfin de connaître l'issue de son histoire, une fin tragique que je n'aurais certainement pas aimé. Les flashs m'aveuglaient, me faisaient me sentir comme un petit animal traqué. _Retour à zéro. Plus de femme, plus rien. _Je pense que je pourrais tirer un bon prix de ma maison à la vente. Inutile d'y revenir si le départ d'Alice en enlève chaque couleur. Dès demain, j'appellerai mon avocat pour qu'il rédige les papiers nécessaires à la liberté de ma femme.

_Ne pas craquer. Désormais, ce n'est plus "ma femme"... Elle sera celle d'un autre, un putain de veinard chanceux que j'aurais envie d'étouffer vif pour avoir la chance de la serrer contre lui, lui faire l'amour et un jour lui donner un fils. _

Il me semble déjà haïr cet homme que je ne connaissais que comme étant mon pire cauchemar. _J'étais désormais à la place de Maria, celle que personne ne veut connaître... _Je ne suis pas assez fort pour rester ici, avoir raison sans elle, être quelqu'un et surtout être fier de l'être. _Je me sens confus d'avoir laissé son coeur avoir la possibilité de choisir, mais Alice est désormais libre et c'est ainsi que je crois que je l'aime le plus... _

Chaque sentiment me brûlait, lacérant ma peau à vif faisant du monde du cinéma mon enfer. La terreur à proprement parler : l'abandon. Ma mère était partie, et Alice aussi. C'est la suite logique de la vie de demeuré que j'ai mené jusqu'ici. Après mon discours, je prendrai la route 66 avec ma voiture, jetterai mon scénario dans une poubelle désaffectée, roulerai jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et effacerai chaque marque de mon identité. Peut-être que je partirais dans un autre pays et ne donnerais aucunes nouvelles à personne durant un certain temps.

_Au moins jusqu'à ce que son visage s'estompe de ma mémoire..._

J'ai joué, j'ai perdu. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour jouer au bluff plus de trente ans : je n'ai jamais été doué au poker. Chaque chose que j'ai faite pour Alice, était sincère. Et je l'ai aimée, je l'aime encore. _Mais au passé. _Ca me tue qu'elle soit désormais libre, ça me donne envie de hurler : mais je lui avais promis sa liberté en échange de son absence ce soir. _Je tiens toujours mes promesses. _

Même si je ne suis pas assez fort pour les regarder dans les yeux.

La foule criait, massive, les femmes me hélaient. _Elles sont toutes pareilles... _Les acteurs avançaient, les fausses stars de TV réalité prenaient la pause jouant le coup de pub de leur vie, les flashs crépitaient, et mon âme s'évaporait. Je croisais Michelle, le rôle secondaire de ce film dans lequel Alice avait joué. _Michelle ne ressemble pas à Alice... je ne comprendrais jamais comment ils ont pu faire en sorte qu'elles soient mère et fille pour l'écran... _Vêtue d'une robe de soie bleue nuit nouée derrière le cou et de grosses boucles d'oreilles, elle répondait aux journalistes avec sourire, m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

_Sois professionnel mon vieux con... C'est ta dernière sortie..._

_**{playlist : Alice - Shinedown}**_

J'avançais sur ce tapis rouge, le soleil de juillet écrasant mon corps. _Aujourd'hui, Alice a 23 ans et commence à vivre. _Un journaliste me harponnait et m'attirait devant une caméra.

- Jasper ! Enfin, votre grand retour en tête d'affiche ! On ne vous avait plus revu depuis votre dernier film d'un genre très différent...

Il me tendait le micro. _J'te le fourrerai bien là où j'pense tiens..._

- Ouais... Je me diversifie en fait... histoire que ça fasse chouette sur le C.V...

- Vous avez carrément été surprenant sur ce projet où personne ne vous attendait en tant qu'acteur... Est-ce que ça n'a pas été dur de jouer sur les deux tableaux de la production et du tournage ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- C'est comme faire du vélo... Enfin, je suppose... Non, en fait ça n'a rien à voir...

- Effectivement... Votre épouse joue quelques minutes à la fin du film... La collaboration s'est bien passée ?

Ma gorge s'asséchait.

- Oui... Alice est très professionnelle comme toujours !

_Mais Alice n'est pas là, connard ! _

- Alice est absente cet après-midi...

_Qu'est-ce que j'te disais ?_

- On dit que votre histoire a touché à sa fin cette année... Beaucoup de rumeurs courent, des démentis ont été publiés dans tous les sens et au final on ignore ce qui s'est passé. Le terme de secte revient cependant souvent... Alors qu'en est-il de votre relation avec Alice ? Son absence aujourd'hui nous fait nous interroger...

_Il attendait, ce salaud, se délectant de ma peine. Se délectant de ma souffrance. Demain, il aurait les gros titres "Alice Cullen quitte ce connard de producteur, et reprend sa vie en main!"_

J'allais, une nouvelle fois, ouvrir ma grande gueule. Une dernière fois. Lui dire que je l'emmerdais, franco, et lui demander de se mêler de ses oignons quand quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Comme le pays des merveilles, ou même mieux que ça.

Une main chaude, _LA _main chaude d'Alice, se glissant dans ma main droite, entrelaçant nos doigts. Son parfum m'écrasait, éclipsant ma soumission à ce monde de brutes, faisant pâlir le soleil et le vent se lever. Légère et belle comme un ruban de soie, elle s'avança à mes côtés.

- Ce sont les inconvénients des tapis rouges... Trop de monde au même endroit et vous arrivez en retard...

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ni le reste. _Elle est là, comme si rien n'avait jamais été. _Elle tourna la tête vers moi et souriait, pareil qu'avant.

Non.

Encore plus belle qu'avant.

Emporté, dominé, soumis mais heureux, mon sourire fit miroir au sien.

- Jasper et moi sommes heureux, ça a toujours fait trop parler... Maintenant, si vous n'avez aucune autre question sur le film...

Le journaliste, dérouté, ne put que répondre "non".

_Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, putain ! Alice est là... _

Elle est là !

Mon coeur battit plus vite, plus fort, me rappelant à son existence que je croyais perdue. Je l'imaginais déjà au fond de mes trippes, oublié à jamais.

_Alice. _

Elle m'entraîna sur le tapis rouge, souriante, face aux flashs qui crépitaient, la rendant plus épanouie. Son bras autour de ma taille, elle posait avec toute sa féminité et son côté raffiné. Ses cheveux plus longs, sa silhouette plus femme, avec sa robe rouge et noire... _sa robe de mariée qui n'était qu'à la base une robe chic... _et ses vingt-trois ans à mon bras.

Nous avancions au milieu des acteurs, invités, et autres ploucs, et je voyais le paysage magnifique du ciel bleu. Le vent cessa et Alice se tournait vers moi.

- Je suis désolée... Il y avait des embouteillages...

Elle m'avouait son retard comme on allait demander à la boulangère une baguette de pain. Elle souriait, sincère et belle, et j'étais à ses pieds. Ma main la rapprochait de moi, et notre attention se reporta sur deux journalistes qui nous voulaient ensemble.

_La sensation aujourd'hui, c'est nous ! _

Les interviews défilaient, tout comme nos bras enlacés et je grimpais les marches de la salle de l'avant-première, oubliant soudain de prendre ma voiture pour aller égarer mon coeur.

Alice.

Nous grimpions les marches ensemble, main dans la main, et j'étais à peu près sûr de pouvoir m'envoler si je me mettais à courir très vite avec elle dans mon dos. D'en haut, j'apercevais les flashs crépiter vers nous, et je savais que ces bouffeurs de scoop n'attendaient qu'une chose : la confirmation de notre relation.

_Je ne suis pas qu'un acteur. Je l'aime vraiment._

Je me tournais vers elle, mon sourire reflet du sien, et je pouvais voir son coeur battre au bord de ses yeux. Je me penchais vers elle doucement, m'imprégnant de cette euphorie nouvelle.

- On leur donne ce qu'ils veulent ?

Elle opinait doucement, son coeur pétillant dans le marron de son regard. _Ce feu d'artifices de sentiments que j'aime tant..._

- C'est juste pour le spectacle... murmura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais.

- Juste pour le spectacle...

Alors, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis s'accrochèrent comme deux aimants trop longtemps éloignés. Je fermais les yeux, mais la lumière des flashs m'éblouissait déjà, à moins que ce soit elle qui m'éblouisse ainsi.

_Elle est simplement la façon dont je suis. _C'est tout.

_Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait, et de ce que tu feras, Alice. Je resterais avec toi. Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait et de ce que tu feras. Je t'aime._

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Une claque, et la perspective que Jasper abandonne. _Un déclic._

De toute ma vie amoureuse, j'avais toujours connu Jazz combattif et ambitieux. Le voir quitter ce bar sur un ultimatum, me privant de son indulgence et de ses yeux, avait broyé ce qui me restait de verve... Je m'étais éloignée volontairement, et j'avais fini par perdre le seul être que j'avais chéri depuis tout ce temps...

_J'ai toujours été soumise, ça ne date pas d'Alec... Mais avec Jasper, c'était différent... _Au moins, Jasper n'a pas joué. Je me suis engagée avec lui en connaissance de cause, et ces derniers temps je lui ai demandé une révolution qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_Puisque j'aime être comme ça, avec lui. _

J'avais toujours recherché son regard, alors que j'aurais dû tenir à ce qu'il refasse sa vie. J'étais quand même revenue à Port Angeles, pour lui. Pourquoi, je l'ignorais mais j'étais revenue. Quand il avait quitté ce bar, me demandant de venir ou de lui envoyer les papiers du divorce, mon coeur s'était brisé et j'avais erré pendant deux jours, réalisant que je prenais le mauvais chemin et que sans lui, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. _Alors oui, Jasper ne m'a pas fait d'enfants. Mais il m'a sorti d'une secte, m'a fait éviter un viol et s'est fait tabasser pour moi... _

Et je ne suis qu'une gamine. Sauf qu'à ses côtés, avant, j'étais grande.

Jasper a toujours fait barrage, il s'est toujours placé entre les problèmes et moi. _Que ce soit professionnellement ou personnellement. _Je me rappelais quand nous avions malencontreusement fait cramer le micro-ondes. Il avait d'abord cherché à m'éloigner avant d'étouffer le feu avec une couette. Il m'avait forcé à prendre des leçons de conduite, pour que j'aie le permis. _C'est pour mon bien qu'il a fait tout ça. Il a toujours tout fait pour moi... Il a même essayé de m'avertir qu'Alec n'était pas fréquentable... et je ne l'avais pas vu, trop en colère avec son égoïsme pourtant inexistant._

J'ai épousé Jasper il y a trois ans, me promettant une vie meilleure et intense. J'ai 23 ans aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire de mariage. _Je ne veux pas d'une pseudo-liberté que je n'aurai même pas, puisque Jazz est cette liberté qui me manque tant._

J'avais cherché en vain quelque chose qui n'existe pas : me prouver que je peux être, sans lui. _Pourquoi chercher la liberté, alors qu'elle se trouve au fond de ses yeux ?_

Mon rêve n'est pas d'avoir des enfants : mon rêve c'est d'être avec Jasper. Pourquoi avais-je oublié cette flamme primaire qui m'avait faite vivre des années avant de devenir sa femme ? _On oublie le sentiment primaire de l'amour, cette force ingrate et bafouée, pourtant si belle. _

J'ai oublié, j'ai essayé d'oublier. _Je ne peux l'oublier, lui. _Son ultimatum avait été le coup de pied bien placé dont j'avais eu besoin. J'avais besoin que Jasper me secoue, comme avant. Il aurait même dû m'en mettre une pour que je reparte de plus belle. _J'ai trop poussé, mais j'osais espérer qu'il trouve encore en moi ce pourquoi il avait quitté Maria devant l'autel... _

C'est pourquoi ma robe de mariée m'était apparue comme la tenue idéale : n'étais-je pas là pour me faire pardonner ?

Je savais pertinemment que revenir comme ça, les bras ballants, allait sûrement être une mise à l'épreuve. Je connais Jasper : s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, très vite, il passe à autre chose. _Et c'était ma principale crainte : qu'il passe à une autre femme. _'avais ainsi saisi la dernière opportunité. _Jasper ne mérite pas de souffrir. Je lui ai fait du mal, et je sais qu'il prendra pour lui tout ce que je lui ai infligé... _'il veut partir, il doit partir en sachant qu'il a été, et sera toujours l'homme de ma vie.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai à raconter, moi, en dehors de ses exploits à lui, ses baisers sur ma peau, et ses yeux qui me couvent, me faisant espérer et atteindre le meilleur ?

Je ne pouvais oublier qu'il était revenu à Noël l'an dernier, pour seulement trois jours à passer auprès de moi. Cet appartement pour faire ma couture, avec tout le nécessaire... et tout ce qu'il m'a apporté... Ses rires, ses sourires, la tendresse de son regard et la douceur de sa main sur ma peau.

_Jasper me fait vivre. _

Ni la façon dont il prend soin de moi quand je suis malade, même pour un simple rhume. Quand j'avais eu la grippe, il m'avait installée un vrai petit nid douillet devant la télé : il m'avait même porté jusqu'en bas, me dépliant le sofa avec des couvertures chaudes et confortables. Il était en tournage à cette époque, et avait fait un aller-retour express à sa pause de trente minutes prévue pour manger, pour aller me chercher mes médicaments, me les amener et me faire réchauffer une petite soupe.

_Et à la date de mon anniversaire, j'ai toujours droit à une rose créée spécialement pour l'occasion. _

Jasper est fait de petites attentions. Pas forcément de grandes déclarations, mais chaque geste, chaque regard est un mot qui n'existe pas encore, et qui est pourtant plus puissant que les précédents... J'avais pu lui demander n'importe quoi, lui souffler n'importe quelle idée farfelue, il me poussait toujours à en tirer le meilleur, même si cette idée ne menait nulle part. Pour lui, il n'y a aucune possibilité d'échouer, quand on a une idée. _Le seul obstacle qui existe : c'est soi-même. Et grâce à Jasper, j'avais appris à ne plus me prendre les pieds dans le tapis. _Il m'a aidé à tirer le meilleur de ce que je suis, et ce que je peux apporter. Il a fait de moi une femme meilleure.

_Pourquoi j'ai fait ma crise d'adolescence à retardement, avec lui ? _

_**{Playlist : Bloodstream - Stateless}**_

Son amour, brutal et entier, m'avait frappé lorsque j'avais retrouvé une lettre parmi tant d'autres qu'il m'avait écrite pour fêter notre première année de mariage.

_**" Ma douce Alice,**_

_**Il est deux heures du matin, en ce 1er juillet. L'année dernière, à cette même date et cette même heure, je ne dormais pas, certain de devoir m'enterrer dans un destin qui m'échappait. Maria n'était pas faite pour moi, et en lui disant ce "non" fatidique, je me libérais et donnais une toute autre impulsion dans ma vie.**_

_**Le soir même, j'étais bel et bien marié mais pas à ma fiancée du matin. Comme quoi, dans la vie, tout peut aller très vite. On croit épouser une ancienne danseuse frustrée, et on se retrouve à unir sa vie à un petit lutin haut comme deux pommes (trois, ça aurait fait vraiment trop grand!) de sept ans sa cadette. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fascine le plus dans notre histoire : cette capacité qu'on a eu à se connecter dès qu'on a vraiment pris le temps de nous regarder dans les yeux, ou cette croyance sans failles que tu as eu en me voyant alors que j'ignorais tout de ton existence.**_

_**Je n'ai jamais vraiment rien fait de grand, ni d'exceptionnel. Je ne pensais même pas me marier un jour. Me voilà à compter les mois, et rajouter un coeur dans mon cahier à chaque fois que j'arrive au 1er de chaque mois depuis notre mariage.**_

Tu as dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui, j'en ai vingt-six. Tu as accepté de te marier, de t'éloigner de ta famille si jeune, pour venir avec moi. Tu me suis partout, avec un tel professionnalisme que je me demande combien ton âme a vécu d'existences avant de se fondre dans ton corps... Je ne sais pas comment la vie a fait pour te gratifier du monde entier dans tes yeux... Il me semble que je pourrais voir mille histoires en plongeant dans ton regard rien qu'une minute. Mille richesses vivent en toi, et les jours passent, te sublimant un peu plus. Je suis admiratif de ta vie, des étoiles dans tes yeux. Quelqu'un, là-haut au paradis, a dû renvoyer l'un de ses anges les plus précieux pour distiller le bien en bas, autour de moi... Bon anniversaire.

_**J'ai beaucoup de gratitude dans mon coeur, de t'avoir près de moi. Je me sens reconnaissant et honoré, et c'est comme si ce sentiment s'amplifiait chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque fois qu'un doute s'empare de moi, tu le chasses aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, en posant ta main sur ma joue, ou en m'attirant dans tes bras. Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est fermer les yeux contre ton cou, et y inspirer ton odeur. Dans ces moments-là, c'est comme si j'étais amoureux avec le paradis. Je peux te sentir couler dans mon sang, et c'est parfois dur de devoir me séparer de toi. Je fais la grande gueule, je te fais rire et sourire, parce que je n'ai qu'une crainte : voir ton sourire s'effacer. **_

_**Le jour où tu partiras, ma vie ne tournera plus rond. Comme si l'oxygène indispensable venait soudainement à manquer, ou si le soleil venait à disparaître. Je suis toujours très excité à l'idée de te retrouver, même si ça ne fait que cinq minutes que nous nous sommes éloignés. Chaque geste, chaque mot que tu prononces, c'est un petit phénomène pour moi que je ne voudrais jamais manquer. Tout le monde devrait te connaître, et t'admirer pour la femme que tu es. **_

_**Tu ne te doutes pas d'à quel point je t'aime, Alice. "**_

C'était cette lecture-là, qui m'avait amenée à partir pour Los Angeles, sans réfléchir.

Et qui m'avait amenée à le retrouver, sur ce tapis d'avant-première, à donner une interview à un journaliste, le regard triste.

_S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : c'est que je ne veux pas que Jasper efface son sourire non plus... _

Et il était là, face à moi, éclipsant le soleil par sa beauté et son charisme. Ce même charisme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. En bas des escaliers, les photographes captaient l'instant, comme un dangereux scoop. _Demain, nous serions en tête d'affiche de ces magazines de merde. Mais qu'importe. Nous, demain, nous serions dans notre maison, ensemble. _Jasper se pencha pour m'embrasser, et ma force fragile, en cet instant, s'évanouissait.

Il souriait, plus beau que jamais, le bonheur touchant des sommets jamais atteints. Ma place était là, naturellement ma main au creux de la sienne. _Juste... tout ça, c'est nous, c'est moi. _Nous n'avons toujours fait qu'un.

Les photographes nous interpelaient, inconscients de l'instant qui se jouait pourtant sous leurs yeux. Les acteurs grimpaient les marches, nous rappelant qu'il fallait simplement rentrer dans la salle derrière nous. Jasper me fit un petit clin d'oeil, et salua la foule avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur. _Peu importe où nous allions... Nous y allions ensemble. _

- Ah, Jasper ! Alice ! Vous êtes là !

- Oui... Juste... Deux minutes, on arrive !

- Pas de problème, la salle est pleine en tout cas, un succès !

Jasper souriait poliment à cet homme que je ne connaissais pas, et il m'entraîna dans un couloir adjacent. Mon coeur battait comme une jeune adolescente qui retrouvait celui qui l'éblouissait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Ces frissons, cette sensation que tout va bien parce qu'il est là.

_**{playlist : All I Need - Within Temptation}**_

Je réalisais à peine que nous entrions dans une sorte de remise pour les balais et autres seaux, avant que Jasper ne referme la porte derrière nous, empêchant la lumière de rentrer. Je ne sentis que ses lèvres sur les miennes, et ses mains enserrer ma taille. Nos respirations se hachaient, et résonnait simplement le bruit de notre baiser qui me consumait, incendiant mon corps tout entier. Il me tenait tout contre lui, au point que j'aurais pu en suffoquer, mais ça m'était égal. Tout ce que je voulais, était qu'il me serre encore plus. Sa langue passa contre mes lèvres, et je lui cédais l'entrée, faisant exploser un feu d'artifices qui ne voulait qu'une chose : vivre. Mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux blonds pendant que nos langues bataillaient ardemment, éteignant chaque lumière pour allumer la nôtre.

Jasper rompit le baiser au bout d'un temps infini où je ne fis que profiter du moment. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage, et il caressa mes joues de ses pouces avant de déposer un petit baiser contre mon front, et caler son visage dans mon cou. Je passais mes paumes dans son dos, inspirant son odeur.

- Ne pars plus jamais, Alice...

- Je te le promets...

Il redressa son visage, que je percevais par le mince filet de lumière venant d'entre les portes. Le brillant de ses yeux dansait dans la faible clarté, m'intimidant devant lui. Je sentais pourtant ses mains caresser ma joue avec tendresse, plus que je n'en méritais.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, Alice... Tout... Je changerai... Je veux même te faire un enfant si c'est ce que tu souhaites... Mais ne me laisse plus jamais tout seul...

Je sentais presque le désespoir dans sa voix.

- Jasper...

- On aura un fils, dès que tu veux... Et...

Je posais un index sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux. _Pourtant... Veut-il vraiment cet enfant ? _

- Jasper... je suis là...

Je le sentais trembler contre moi, s'agitant comme il le faisait quand il était nerveux.

- Alice... Juste... Putain, ne me refais plus jamais ça...

J'entendis un sanglot, presque étouffé, qui se confirma à m'en briser le coeur, quand Jasper nicha son visage dans mon cou et que je sentis une larme rouler sur sa joue. Mon coeur se serra, faisant monter les larmes. Je reniflais.

- Non... Jasper... Je suis là... Je suis désolée... C'est moi qui te demande pardon...

Je caressais ses cheveux, tentant d'apaiser la peine qui l'oppressait. J'embrassais sa joue, et cherchais ses lèvres humides, pour de nouveau, lui montrer que j'étais là. Et bien là.

_Juste pour lui, à partir de maintenant..._

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ici, dans le petit espace, à nous toucher et nous embrasser. J'espérais l'apaiser, lui faire entendre qu'il pouvait laisser s'enfuir toutes ses craintes. Il finit par me relâcher, dans un grand soupir.

- Est-ce que ça va, Jasper ?

Je passais ma main sur sa joue, et sentis ses lèvres embrasser ma paume.

- Je te demande pardon, Jasper... Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait... J'ai choisi la facilité... C'était tellement moins... névrosant... de te faire porter le chapeau... Je me suis sentie si mal... quand je t'ai vu te faire tabasser... j'ai pris peur... et tu es revenu le lendemain me sortir de là... Tu sais, c'était comme quand quelqu'un te rend service à un tel point que tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais la remercier quoi que tu fasses... Je me sentais tellement merdique de ne pas savoir comment te remercier... te retourner l'ascenseur...

Il m'attira de nouveau contre lui, en silence, en me serrant plus fort.

- Revenir était ta seule façon de me soigner... Je peux pas vivre sans toi, Alice... Et ce n'est pas qu'une image...

Je pouvais presque percevoir ses yeux gris sur moi, me brûlant de l'intérieur.

- Mais on va se reconstruire... Reparler de tout ça... Au clair... sans se cacher... On va repartir ensemble pour un moment...

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. Des pas qui courraient passaient dans le couloir.

- Il est passé où encore Cullen ? Putain, ce mec me file le tournis ! La salle est pleine à craquer, mais il s'en branle ! Qu'il se cacherait dans un placard à balais pour échapper à tout ça que ça m'étonnerait même pas !

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Euh... oups...

Jasper eut un petit rire qu'il tentait de masquer, et quand nous n'entendîmes plus rien, nous quittâmes notre cachette de fortune pour retrouver la lumière du jour.

_**{Playlist : Only One - Alex Band (the calling)}**_

Alors, le sourire de Jasper me frappa. Il attrapa ma main et m'observait de haut en bas, reconnaissant la robe de notre mariage.

- Tu as vraiment fait les choses en grand, Alice...

Voir son visage à la clarté, son sourire sublimant la pièce, fit avoir un raté à mon coeur. Je me jetais sur lui, mes bras autour de sa nuque, et il me rattrapa, me serrant avec une force innée. J'inspirais son odeur alors qu'il me maintenait à hauteur du sol, ses bras entourant mes reins.

- Je t'aime, Jasper.

- Moi aussi... Moi aussi mon amour...

Mon coeur se serrait, et il déposait un baiser sur mon front.

- J'vais aller faire une petite présentation rapide pour le film avant que j'me fasse brûler sur le bucher, et après, on rentre à la maison...

J'opinais, les yeux brillants. Il m'embrassait doucement, me reposait, et nous nous mîmes à courir main dans la main en direction de la salle de projection, pour grimper sur la scène devant le grand écran. L'animateur de la projection soupirait, visiblement soulagé, et la foule applaudissait mon mari, dont je tenais la main.

- On les a retrouvés ! Jasper Cullen, producteur et acteur principal du film, et sa délicieuse épouse Alice, qui a un petit rôle à la fin. Les spectateurs sont impatients de découvrir ce nouveau bijou, Jasper...

Jasper, dont je craignais que le sourire quitte son visage pour aller s'accrocher à ses oreilles, attrapait le micro.

- Désolé... On s'étaient perdus dans un placard à balais... Non... écoutez... j'ai pas grand-chose à dire... Allez voir ce film, il est génial, l'intrigue mérite d'être comprise dans sa globalité... J'ai pris un plaisir fou à faire l'acteur sur ce scénario...

Il levait mon bras avec le sien.

- Et elle a été plus que géniale sur ce tournage... Elle est géniale en tout, de toute façon... Je l'aime, et je vous aime ! Bonne séance !

La foule siffla, et Jasper rendit son micro à l'animateur, qui le regardait médusé, et nous quittions de nouveau la scène et la salle.

Jasper m'entraîna en courant au-dehors, et il héla un taxi qui passait à ce moment-là. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le véhicule.

- 528, Fountain Avenue...

- Bien m'sieur...

Jasper m'attira contre lui sur le siège arrière, et je me blottis contre lui, inspirant son odeur.

- Je passe par Santa Monica boulevard, ou Sunset Boulevard ?

Jasper fronçait les sourcils et regardait le type.

- Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre du trajet...

Il fondait sur ma bouche, et je savourais son étreinte, entendant vaguement le chauffeur grogner et se mettre en route.

_Il pourrait bien de toute façon nous faire faire six cent fois le tour de Los Angeles que ça m'était égal, tant qu'on rentrait à la maison... _

**::..**

Jasper referma la porte à clé derrière nous, et m'emporta à l'étage dans notre chambre. _Il y a des choses qui n'attendent pas... ouvrir la maison, écouter le répondeur, changer les draps... tout ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. _Rien n'avait changé dans la chambre, et trônait toujours sur la table de chevet du côté de Jazz, une photo prise par Bella dans le jardin des Cullen. Nous étions assis sur un banc, calés l'un contre l'autre, à rire d'une blague quelconque en nous regardant.

Je caressais du bout des doigts le cadre, observant le tableau. _J'étais heureuse, plus qu'avec n'importe qui... _

- Comment ai-je pu douter de notre bonheur ? C'est vrai qu'on était amoureux...

Jasper penchait sa tête pour attirer mon regard vers le sien.

- On a largement le temps de l'être encore et encore...

Il déposa un petit baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

- Et encore...

J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras, et il m'allongea doucement sur le lit, en travers du matelas, s'installant sur moi. Il me souriait, son pouce caressant mon front avec tendresse. Cette même tendresse qu'il répercutait dans ses yeux qui me fixaient. Mon corps se tendait, attendant chaque geste de sa part. Il me souriait, et je rougissais sous l'intensité de son charisme, alors que sa main glissait sur mon buste, pour aller jusqu'à mon ventre, et remonter ensuite vers mon épaule droite. Il embrassa mes lèvres, puis mon cou, et je fondais littéralement sous sa douceur quand il fit descendre la bretelle de ma robe.

Ses mains remontèrent les pans, dévoilant mes cuisses, et je pliais les genoux pour mieux le sentir. Il caressait mon corps du regard en même temps que sa main, et je glissais mes doigts sous sa chemise pour la détacher. A genoux sur le lit, il m'aida à la retirer, avant de me redresser et de faire passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête. Nos vêtements finissaient à terre, froissés, et nos corps enlacés. Quelques caresses tendres et délicates recouvraient le corps de l'autre, et il n'y eut aucun mot superflu échangé. Seuls nos regards parlaient, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Et c'est dans une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas qu'il fit glisser mon sous-vêtement de coton, avant de diriger sa virilité tendue contre mon centre. Nous faisions fi de tout préliminaire inutile. _On a encore largement le temps pour ça... _Les caresses comblaient des mois d'absence, et lorsqu'il me pénétra enfin, je gémissais, fermant les yeux et savourant la sensation délicieuse de retrouver mon Jazz enfin en moi. Il nicha son visage dans le creux de ma clavicule, empreint d'une émotion évidente.

- Alice...

Mes mains massaient son dos, descendant jusqu'à ses reins et ses fesses, et Jasper poussa en moi une première fois. Je retrouvais ses lèvres et nos langues bataillèrent, alors qu'il allait et venait lentement, doucement. Ses baisers couvrirent mon buste et j'agrippais ses cheveux, alors que la seule idée de notre situation me faisait frissonner. J'enserrais sa taille de mes jambes, le sentant davantage en moi. Il lécha le lobe de mon oreille, causant de délicieux frissons en moi, se répercutant jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je haletais alors qu'il mit un coup plus fort.

- Jazz...

Je me refermais autour de son corps, littéralement, voulant le garder en moi pour toujours. Il se laissait aller au rythme des pénétrations, se redressant sur ses bras pour me surplomber. Je ne supportais plus cette sensation, qui m'électrisait au plus profond. Je fermais les yeux, me crispant, plantant dans son dos mes ongles.

- Jazz... Je vais... oh mon dieu...

Il passa sa main entre nous pour frictionner mon endroit intime et soufflait.

- Viens Alice... Viens...

Je me laissais aller, l'attirant sur moi, laissant échapper un petit cri de plaisir alors que je me resserrais sur son sexe, l'emprisonnant de ma force primitive. Les décharges électriques se propagèrent dans tout mon corps, jusqu'à la plante des pieds, et je sentis Jasper grogner contre moi, avant de se déverser dans un dernier mouvement au fond de mon corps.

- Je t'aime Jasper...

Il embrassa chaque partie de moi qu'il atteignait, sans toutefois bouger, et revint à mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi... Plus que tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre...

_**{Playlist : Sara Bareilles - Gravity}**_

Il se retirait de moi, et m'attirait dans ses bras, rabattant le drap blanc sur nos corps nus. Serrée contre lui, je savourais la douceur de son torse chaud et ses baisers sur mon front.

- Je ferais tout pour toi, Alice... Tout...

Je relevais la tête vers lui, et il caressait ma joue du pouce.

- Tu es partie sans prendre la peine d'entendre ce que j'avais à te dire... Tu as claqué cette foutue porte sans nous laisser la chance de parler comme des adultes... Tu es partie... persuadée que je ne te voulais que du mal... que je voulais te dominer... ou que j'étais cet espèce de putain de monstre dont tu as tant peur...

Je déglutissais.

- J'aurais tout accepté de ta part, Alice... Tout, sauf que tu foutes ta vie en l'air... Quand je t'ai vu partir avec ce type... Tu t'imagines pas le coup de poignard que j'ai pris... Jamais tu ne m'as dit qu'avoir des enfants était si important pour toi... Tu t'es contentée de te cacher... de fuir cette envie parce que je ne voulais pas d'enfants...

Ma gorge se nouait.

- Jasper...

Il se redressait sur un coude.

- Je ne serais certainement pas le meilleur père du monde... p'tètre même que j'passerais à côté de choses essentielles... Peut-être qu'un jour, notre fils dira à ses potes : "Ton père il est super cool, le mien c'est un gros naze"... mais ça m'est égal... Tu auras cet enfant, Alice... Je vais faire en sorte qu'un petit bout qui nous ressemble t'appelle maman, et m'appelle papa. Dès que tu le voudras...

Les larmes qui me menaçaient se mirent à couler.

_Il veut un enfant... Il veut me faire un bébé..._ Je voyais bien, je sentais bien que son discours avait été travaillé. Qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait en phase avec cette idée. Je me redressais à son niveau, et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Jasper... Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, pas vrai ?

Il baissait les yeux et les relevait aussitôt.

- J'ai toujours fait en sorte que tu sois heureuse... S'il te manque un enfant pour l'être, on le fera... Je n'ai pas su comprendre tes envies... je ne me suis pas mis à ta place... je...

_C'est bien ce que je pensais..._

- Jazz... Oui, je veux un enfant... Un enfant avec toi... Mais toi, tu en veux un pour les mauvaises raisons...

- Mais...

- Shhh...

Je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis plus heureuse que jamais de ce que tu viens de me dire... et la perspective d'être enceinte de toi, d'avoir un fils qui a ton regard, est la plus belle promesse que tu ne m'auras jamais faite... Je rêve de ça depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois... Mais je veux que tu en aies envie, aussi...

Ses yeux criaient l'égarement.

- Je veux que ce soit un accord entre nous, et pas quelque chose que tu fais pour moi... pour me rendre heureuse... Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas totalement prêt pour ça même si tu es sincère... Je veux que tu y penses, pour toi. Pour ce que ça changera dans ta vie, pour savoir si tu es prêt à accepter ce changement...

Je déposais un petit baiser sur sa bouche, me serrant contre lui alors que sa main gauche se posait sur ma taille.

- J'attendrais que tu sois réellement prêt pour ça... Je ne veux pas que tu me dises : tu auras cet enfant... Je veux que quand tu seras prêt, dans un mois, ou un an ou même plus, tu me dises : je veux qu'on fasse un bébé...

Il me fixait, hésitant.

- Un enfant ne doit pas venir au monde pour de mauvaises raisons, Jasper. Il sera la plus belle chose qu'on construira toi et moi... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit bâti sur un terrain inégal... Prends ton temps, Jasper... Je reste avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, et même si cet enfant ne vient pas... Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, alors le reste...

Il s'allongea alors contre moi, posant son visage contre ma poitrine.

- Tu m'en crois capable ? D'être père ?

J'acquiesçais, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Tu serais parmi les meilleurs pour ça...

J'aurais alors pu jurer, en cet instant, le sentir sourire contre ma peau. Je le serrais contre moi, et il embrassait ma peau à différents endroits.

_Je lui avais fait bien plus de mal que ce que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Mais avec la certitude qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime, je sais que je peux trouver au fond de moi la force pour panser les plaies, et lui donner une vie heureuse comme il l'a toujours voulu..._

Jasper a toujours tout fait pour moi... A moi de faire l'inverse maintenant...


	35. Chapter 35 : Le sens de la marche

**Salut à toutes!**

**Voilà le 35eme chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Je suis navrée du retard, mais entre mes stages, et le boulot le week-end, j'ai plutôt pensé à dormir qu'à écrire. Je ne veux pas que l'écriture devienne une corvée, et je suis d'avance désolée si les délais vous semblent un peu plus longs qu'avant, mais je passe un diplôme en juin prochain et contrairement aux fanfictions, ce diplôme me fera vivre (**du moins c'est la théorie...**)**

**Je vous remercie de votre patience, votre compréhension et votre enthousiasme. Le précédent chapitre était important pour moi, parce que nourri depuis très longtemps, peut-être même depuis le début de Jardin Secret (**oui Jardin Secret, je ne me trompe pas!**).**

**En terme d'erreur, on m'a signalée une boulette au précédent chapitre : effectivement Alice fête son anniversaire le 1er juillet, mais contrairement à ce qui a été écrit, elle ne fête pas ses 23 ans, mais ses 22 ans (**j'oublie parfois qu'elle s'est mariée à 18 ans tout juste, j'étais dans l'optique qu'elle s'était mariée à 20 ans, j'sais plus trop pourquoi, bref c'est comme ça, ça arrive!**). Merci pour la remarque ! Je corrigerai ce détail ultérieurement.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Un bon week-end. Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Et hop, une montagne de pancakes, du miel, deux bons jus de fruits et frais s'il vous plaît, ainsi que de la confiture, des tartines, et du café.

_Et DEUX putain de bols parce qu'Alice est revenue !_

Mon coeur frétillait, et je me retrouvais comme un crétin en boxer noir et tee-shirt blanc dans la cuisine, à faire le joli couillon pour elle. Je sortais au dehors, et coupais une rose pour la mettre sur le plateau. _Je suis en train de me transformer en véritable trou du cul ! _

Je grimpais à l'étage dans notre chambre qui avait connu une des plus folles nuits du couple Cullen. Alice s'était endormie il y a trois heures tout juste, sachant qu'il est midi, mais je n'avais pas pu fermer l'oeil. _Ca change, d'habitude j'suis le premier à piquer du nez après nos ébâts. _Ma femme dormait encore et je souriais à ce tableau que j'avais perdu trop de temps. Je posais le plateau sur le bureau et m'avançais à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Je déposais un baiser sur son bras nu, et remontais vers son épaule jusqu'à son cou. Elle gémissait et j'embrassais ses lèvres.

- Bonjour mon coeur...

Elle émit un petit bruit et souriait, se tournant vers moi.

- Petit-dej au lit...

Elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras et me calait contre elle. J'entendais son coeur battre, et il n'y avait pas plus belle mélodie.

- Depuis quand tu sers les petits-déjeuners au lit, toi ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Depuis ce matin... Je sais, j'deviens fleur bleue...

Elle éclatait de rire et m'attirait à elle pour m'embrasser. Ses traits étaient tirés, mais j'adorais savoir qu'elle était fatiguée à cause de moi.

_J'ai encore cartonné ! _

Après cinq dix minutes de calme, je me redressais et attrapais les petits-déjeuners. Alice s'étonnait devant tout ce que j'avais confectionné.

- Et tu as fait les pancakes sans rien faire cramer ?

- Etonnant, hein ?

- Stupéfiant tu veux dire !

Elle mordait dans sa pâtisserie et écarquillait les yeux.

- Mais c'est bon en plus !

- Tu me vexes là... rigolais-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon café noir sans lait, sans sucre.

Elle embrassait ma joue et nous prenions notre collation ensemble, calé l'un contre l'autre, à profiter de tout et de rien à la fois. _J'aime cette vie._

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- On reste au lit !

Je reposais le plateau par terre et m'allongeais sur elle. Nous échangions un long baiser langoureux et j'ancrais mes yeux aux siens.

- Sauf ton respect Jasper, je ne crois pas arriver à supporter 24h non stop de tes assauts viriles...

- Je t'ai achevé ? souriais-je.

_Putain ! J'arrive à faire en sorte que ma nana n'en puisse plus... J'suis quand même une bête ! _

- T'as pas idée... Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir savoir marcher jusqu'à la douche...

Je caressais son visage et l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

- Repose-toi ma belle... Je t'y porterais si c'est nécessaire...

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et elle se redressait sur son coude droit.

- Jazz ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu fais toujours tout pour moi ? J'veux dire... Tu fais en sorte que chacun de mes désirs soit exécuté... Tu es aux petits soins, tu me combles comme si j'étais une merveille...

- Parce que tu es une merveille... Tu es ma merveille... Ca me suffit... Je n'ai d'intérêt que pour toi dans ce bas monde !

Elle caressa ma joue.

- Tu as vu où trop d'exclusivité nous a mené...

- Oui, je sais... Mais t'es encore plus belle qu'avant... Je suis bien miséricordieux, et je t'ai...

Elle me souriait et embrassait la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas miséricordieux...

- Je suis en colère en permanence... Sauf quand t'es là... Comme un vieux démon ou... ou j'sais pas...

- Tu es toujours bouillonnant, Jazz... Tu as quelque chose en toi qui te met en colère...

- Y a que toi qui me comprend... qui essaie de me comprendre... qui m'aime... Alors c'est pour ça que je t'aime...

_Et c'est ce que je ressens : il n'y a qu'Alice. Elle est mon reflet dans le miroir, ma partie blanche._

- On t'aime tous, Jasper... Tout le monde... Ta famille, moi... On est tous là pour toi même si tu es parfois exigeant... Et je pense que tu n'as pas résolu un certain nombre de choses par rapport à la mort de ta mère aussi...

Je plongeais dans son regard, le coeur serré, sans m'être réellement attendu à ce qu'elle évoque Evie.

- Tu n'as jamais parlé de ta mère avec ton père... Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Tu comprendrais à quel point la mort de ta mère a affecté tout le monde, et pas seulement toi...

Je caressais son bras. _C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais clairement évoqué maman... Esmé a été là depuis que j'ai une conscience... Et j'ai peur de blesser papa... _

- Il faut que tu nous en parles... D'accord ? Comme dès que quelque chose te met en colère, et attise ce... ce démon comme tu dis... Il faut que tu le dises... On ne peut pas t'aider à résoudre des choses, si tu ne nous dis pas à quel moment ça déconne...

Elle m'embrassait doucement et je la serrais contre moi.

- J'ai l'impression d'être qu'un torturé bon pour une psychanalyse...

- Mais non...

- T'as raison... Je t'ai toi, ça me suffit...

Elle bascula sur moi et embrassait ma joue et mon cou avec douceur.

- Ca va être dur de trouver quelqu'un qui soit aussi torturé que moi au casting alors...

Elle se redressait.

- Au casting ? Quel casting ?

- Attends... Faut que j'te montre quelque chose...

J'extirpais le gros tas de feuilles de mon scénario, portant la mention "_Jardin Public_".

Mon prochain film. Notre histoire. Avec quelques améliorations bien sûr, mais c'était nous.

Je le ramenais à Alice.

- C'est ton scénario ?

- Oui, je l'ai terminé...

- Je peux le lire ?

- Vas-y... J'ai besoin de ton avis... et ton autorisation...

- Mon autorisation ?

- Lis, tu verras... souriais-je.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Je vais me doucher...

- D'accord...

Elle m'embrassait et je quittais la chambre. _Par-dessus tout, je détestais attendre quand quelqu'un me lit... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Je refermais le scénario de Jasper après une bonne heure et demie de lecture. _C'est notre histoire... _Mon coeur s'était serré en découvrant les traits de caractère du personnage me représentant.

_Et le scintillement de cette petite bonne femme... L'amour du héros principal... Ce film était une très belle histoire d'amour. _

Je n'avais pas pu relever la tête de ma lecture, tant la chose était prenante. Jasper tenait là son film sensible et touchant. Je quittais le lit, les feuilles repliées entre mes mains, pour rejoindre le salon où Jasper bouquinait. J'arrivais derrière lui, et entourais sa nuque de mes bras, embrassant son épaule.

- Tu as mon entière autorisation pour ce film...

Il posait son livre et me souriait.

- Ca te plaît ?

Je le serrais un peu plus, tentant de ne pas me mettre à pleurer. _Si j'avais encore eu un petit doute sur son amour..._

- Plus que ça... C'est une très belle preuve d'amour...

- J'y arrivais mieux qu'à écrire un film d'horreur...

Je souriais et fermais les yeux.

- Ca aurait été dommage de le louper...

Il embrassa ma joue.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...

Je me redressais pour filer sous la douche, prévoyant de n'y rester que peu de temps pour le retrouver, et me blottir contre lui.

Mais à peine sous l'eau chaude, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, et Jasper se déshabillait pour me rejoindre dans la spacieuse cabine de douche. Il me plaqua contre le carrelage avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

- Intérêt de t'être douché avant ?

- Aucun... Tu me manquais déjà...

Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches, puis mes cuisses pour passer sur mes fesses. Ma féminité palpitait déjà de son invasion, alors que ses doigts glissaient sur ma féminité pour la masser. Mes mains caressaient son torse fort, ma langue titillait ses points sensibles, et bientôt, nous ne fumes plus que deux corps enlacés dans la tendresse et la chaleur. Jasper s'agenouillait devant moi, et bientôt ses lèvres touchèrent ma féminité, la titillant, la caressant, cajolant mon point de désir intime. Je me crispais, mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Son index entra en moi, ajoutant à l'instant de l'intensité.

- Oh... Jazz... Comme ça, oui...

Il courbait son doigt, y ajoutant un deuxième et je frémissais, tentant de repousser l'orgasme alors qu'il suçotait les lèvres intimes. Soudain, il délaissa tout contact pour se redresser et me faire me retourner face au mur, mains plaquées contre le carrelage. Ses mains caressaient mon dos avant de passer sur mon ventre et ma féminité. Il me pénétra immédiatement et avec force, nous faisant haleter.

- Oh putain... C'est trop bon !

Il allait et venait, glissant en moi. Depuis hier, nous avions partagé beaucoup de moments intimes.

_Mais même si mon corps n'en pouvait plus, mon coeur voulait rattraper les moments perdus depuis notre séparation._

Je me redressais, passant ma main en arrière sur sa nuque et il me plaquait contre le mur, ma poitrine rencontrant la faïence froide. Il me pénétrait plus fort et au bout de longues minutes, il me retourna, dos contre le mur, me soulevant pour que mes jambes entourent sa taille. Il poussa vivement, haletant et gémissant, et je frémissais, me resserrant sur son sexe.

- Jazz... Oh ouii... Oh putain ! C'est... encore...

Il émit d'autres coups et finit par se déverser en moi.

- Oh merde Alice... C'est trop bon...

Je haletais, Jasper contre moi, l'eau coulant sur nos corps. Il me redressait et je tanguais dangereusement, mes jambes me portant à peine. Jazz me souriait et m'embrassait.

- Je suppose que les économies d'eau attendront...

Je me mis à rire et le serrais dans mes bras.

Nous nous relavions l'un et l'autre, savourant la texture du gel douche sur la peau, et quittions cet endroit pour nous blottir sous un plaid sur notre canapé, devant la télé.

**::..**

Deux jours avaient passé, dans un état de cocooning absolu, où nous n'avions quitté la maison que deux heures pour remplir le frigo. Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas à Jasper de rester en place, et je voyais bien qu'il restait ici à la maison pour profiter de moi. Mais je voyais aussi que tourner en rond n'était pas de son ressort.

Je le retrouvais assis sur un fauteuil en rotin sur la terrasse, les pieds sur la table, fumant sa cigarette le regard dans le vague. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

- Tu vas arrêter quand de fumer ?

Il faisait tomber sa cendre dans un verre en plastique devant lui.

- Demain, promis !

Je souriais, me rappellant du nombre de fois où il me l'avait dit. _Comme Rosalie d'ailleurs... Ce sont bien les deux mêmes ! _

- Tu t'ennuies ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je sais bien que tu t'ennuies... Tu sais, si tu veux qu'on sorte, ou si tu veux aller au studio pour bosser...

Il souriait et écrasait sa clope.

- Ouais... C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien sortir un peu, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici... Maintenant que t'es revenue...

Je serrais sa main avec force.

- Je ne partirais plus... Et tu sais, j'avais aussi envie de retourner dans mon studio pour coudre...

- J'peux t'y poser en passant et revenir te chercher...

- Ca serait bien...

- T'es douée pour la couture, ça serait dommage de perdre la main...

J'embrassais ses doigts.

- Tu sais Jasper... J'ai pensé à quelque chose...

- Vas-y je t'écoute...

- C'est un projet en fait...

Il me fixait, intéressé par ce que j'allais lui dire. _Jasper a cette qualité d'être toujours attentif au moindre de mes projets. C'est un mec en or... _

- J'aimerais créer ma boîte de stylisme... enfin quelque chose d'indépendant...

- Excellente idée... Tu te feras des couilles en or avec ça !

- Tu vois... Je pense que c'est bien qu'on aient des activités séparées... On était toujours ensemble... A la maison, sur les plateaux...

Je le vis déglutir. _Mais c'est notre résolution : s'écouter et être moins exclusifs..._

- C'est vrai...

Il attrapait une seconde cigarette dans son paquet et l'allumait.

- Et tu veux faire quoi, exactement ?

- Arrêter de faire des costumes de cinéma... enfin pour les autres... Je veux bien continuer de travailler avec toi, ça me ferait une pub d'enfer en plus !

Il eut un large sourire et me fit un clin d'oeil.

- Tu ferais pour du public ?

- Oui... J'aimerais cibler... faire du sur-mesure... des robes de mariées, de soirées, des costumes, pour toutes les femmes... Et bien sûr des films, parce que c'est aussi génial de créer ce que tu as inventé... C'est pour ça que je veux bien continuer avec toi, mais pas avec les autres...

Il tirait sur sa cigarette.

- Ca me va... C'est vrai qu'en plus, ça nous laissera un peu d'espace l'un et l'autre...

- Je t'aime Jasper, ne le prends pas mal...

Il souriait et m'attirait à lui pour m'embrasser.

- Ca fait partie de nos résolutions, non ? Et les gens autour de nous réussissent à s'aimer sans pour autant bosser l'un avec l'autre... Regarde Edward et Bella... ou Emmett et Rose...

- C'est vrai... Je comptais utiliser le domaine que tu m'as acheté sur internet pour me lancer et faire ma pub...

- Tu peux t'étendre en vente sur le web aussi... On prendra rendez-vous avec mon avocat et un spécialiste pour savoir ce qu'on a besoin de savoir en terme de légalité et du côté pratique avant de faire ça... on verra avec le banquier et l'assurance aussi, comment ça se passe...

- Merci...

- Et comment tu comptes appeler ta boîte ?

- Justement... Comme tu m'as aidé autant financièrement que moralement pour ça, je comptais l'appeller Jalice...

Il semblait réfléchir un instant, et un sourire illuminait son visage.

- Ca me plaît ça ! Jalice... C'est exotique...

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

_Finalement, tout s'est mieux passé que prévu. J'avais angoissé à l'idée de lui parler de ça, mais il avait tenu ses engagements et j'avais compris que lui parler de mes envies individuelles ne mettrait pas un frein à ses sentiments pour moi._

La vie prenait un tournant intéressant, et il me semblait que notre couple pouvait non seulement garder toute son intensité, mais tenir davantage sur la durée.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je venais de ranger ma sorbetière dans le congélateur, et de mettre dans une boîte mon second essai de sorbet : menthe chocolat. Direction le congélateur. Edward serait encore mon cobaye demain soir. _Pas qu'il s'en plaigne... _La glace à la vanille était relativement bonne, mais un peu cristalisée. Donc très froide. La menthe sentait un peu fort à mon goût, mais peut-être était-ce ma grossesse qui exacerbait mes sens. _Mais je vais y arriver ! _

J'attrapais un bouquin et m'installais sur le canapé, blottissant un coussin contre mon ventre. _Là, comme ça mon bébé n'aura pas froid... _Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse à Edward, j'étais une future maman gâtée : je restais chez moi à me prélasser, à prendre des bains. Bizarrement, l'inactivité ne me déplaisait pas moi qui détestais ne rien faire. Edward ne faisait rien pour me dissuader de faire ma loque, bien au contraire ! _Je pense qu'il était attentif, par peur de perdre encore cet enfant... _Chaque jour qui passait me permettait d'y croire davantage. Contrairement à la première fois, je n'avais pas de nausées trop violentes, ni ces crampes ressenties. Non. Je me sentais bien. Apaisée. A la moindre alerte, je contactais ma gynécologue prestement. _"Mais tout va bien, Isabella... Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est en vous inquiétant que vous provoquez le mal..."_

Alors, j'avais arrêté de m'inquiéter. Edward aussi. Nous attendions juste que les journées passent, et chaque soir en me couchant je me félicitais de ces vingt quatre heures supplémentaires.

Je caressais mon ventre dans un geste circulaire. Il n'avait pas encore trop poussé, mais ça se voyait. C'est pour ça que nous n'allions pas chez nos parents en ce moment : ils auraient compris de suite. Et je voulais par dessus tout attendre l'échographie rassurante, et passer ce cap des trois mois.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, et Enso s'agitait, quittant le tapis pour rejoindre le couloir.

- Hé, salut toi ! Comment ça va mon gros pépère ? Ca va ? Ouais ça a l'air d'aller... T'as pris tes cachets aujourd'hui pour ta crise ?

Enso avait refait une crise d'épilepsie, et du coup nous lui donnions des cachets tous les jours pendant une semaine.

- Il ne te répondra pas, je te l'ai déjà dit... souriais-je.

Edward apparut, posant ses chaussures devant le meuble à chaussures. _Il pourrait les ranger DANS le meuble à chaussures. Il pourrait le faire hein. Mais non ! C'est vachement mieux de les mettre DEVANT le meuble à chaussures. Ca fait plus chic ! _Il s'avançait vers moi et m'embrassait.

- Il a pris ses cachets, Enso ?

- Oui... Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Ta journée n'a pas été trop fatiguante ? Et ce bébé se porte bien ? ironisais-je.

Edward souriait et s'agenouillait devant moi.

- Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Ta journée n'a pas été trop fatiguante ? Et ce bébé se porte bien ?

Il posait sa main sur mon ventre.

- Merci de poser les questions Edward...

- Je t'en prie !

Il riait et embrassait mon ventre.

- Bonsoir mon bébé... Comment ça va là-dessous ?

- Ca va...

Je posais ma main sur la sienne sur mon bidon.

- T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Un sorbet à la menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat, et j'ai pris un bain, j'ai bouquiné dehors, j'ai été acheter du pain, et voilà... et toi, ça a été ?

Il se redressait, levait mes jambes et s'asseyait sur le canapé, reposant mes pieds sur ses cuisses.

- Ouais... Sauf une pinailleuse... Une pianiste soi-disant surdouée de 14 ans qui est venue chercher "l'instrument parfait pour ce génie"... Inutile de te dire que ses parents étaient tatillons, et que j'ai perdu patience...

- Elle jouait bien ?

- J'ai entendu pire, mais j'ai entendu mieux...

- Je vois...

- Les gens étaient d'un odieux... Ils ont préféré parler à Brad, soi disant que je n'étais pas assez qualifié...

J'éclatais de rire.

- Pitié...

- Brad a perdu patience aussi... Il a fini par leur dire que j'étais le compositeur des bandes-son de certains films de ton frère... Ca les a calmé...

- Tu m'étonnes...

- Ca a du bon d'avoir un beauf réalisateur !

- Tu as bien fait de m'épouser finalement, tu vois...

Il opinait et je me redressais, me mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser. Sa langue rencontra la mienne en douceur et elles attisaient toutes deux le désir que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. L'envie grandissait pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise bleue.

- Je vais t'aider à te détendre...

J'embrassais son cou avant de revenir contre ses lèvres, alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches pour créer un balancier entre son sexe dressé dans son pantalon, et mon intimité palpitante.

- Tu crois que ça ne fera rien au bébé ?

- Non... Il a besoin de savoir que ses parents s'aiment...

Je reprenais ses lèvres, langoureuse, et passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux quand deux coups sur la porte nous firent sursauter.

- Oh putain j'en ai marre... C'est qui, encore ?

Je soupirais et me redressais. Edward se levait pour aller ouvrir.

- Oh putain ! Alors si j'm'attendais à ça !

- Surprise !

Je sursautais, entendant les deux voix conjointes de Jasper et Alice.

_Oh putain de putain ! Jasper ET Alice ?_

Je me précipitais dans l'entrée et ma meilleure amie, ainsi que mon frère étaient là, tous les deux sourires aux lèvres et puant le sexe, un bouquet de rose rouge et une bouteille de champagne dans les mains. Je me mis à hurler et poussais Edward pour enlacer Alice.

- AHH MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! T'ES REVENUE !

Nous sautâmes sur place, dansant littéralement la danse de la joie, et j'étreignis Jasper à son tour.

- Mais depuis quand...

- Depuis le 1er juillet...

- Trois jours ? Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Vous êtes fous !

Ils se souriaient, complices.

- On avait d'autres... occupations...

_Tu m'étonnes ! _Je reprenais Alice dans mes bras et ils entrèrent jusqu'au salon. _Incroyablo-fantastico-merveilleux ! _

Ils restèrent dîner pour le coup, c'était bien trop important pour qu'ils restent seuls. Le plus étonnant était de les voir réunis, et parler de projets séparément. Quand Alice nous avait annoncé vouloir créer sa boîte, j'avais attendu les grimaces de Jasper, sans succès. Il semblait heureux et fier, décidé à protéger juridiquement sa femme et faire en sorte qu'elle aboutisse à ses envies.

_Y a du mieux à tous les étages quoi..._

J'évitais tant bien que mal les questions sur le pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'alcool. _Mal de ventre et les bons vieux cachets à prendre... _Le repas fut animé, et mon frère nous demanda de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à Port Angeles, pour faire la surprise à nos familles. Ca pour une surprise, ça en est une sacrément belle !

- Edward... Ne me dis pas que tu vas travailler avec cette serpillère que tu as sur le dos ?

Je sortais de ma contemplation, entendant Alice jurer. Edward s'étonnait.

- Bah... Elle a quoi ma chemise ?

- N'as-tu donc rien de potable ? Olala seigneur je dois tout faire ici !

Elle se levait, entraînant Edward dans la chambre pour probablement inspecter la commode. Je soupirais et Jasper riait, l'observant, un sourire conquis sur le visage. Mon frère, appuyé contre son poing droit, me regardait en souriant.

- Ca va mieux toi on dirait ?

Il acquiesçait et me fit un petit clin d'oeil.

- J'crois que j'ai grandi... J'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans...

- T'as pris du plomb dans la cervelle on va dire...

Il me souriait et je vis ses yeux regarder mon ventre. Machinalement, je le dissimulais. _Je me suis vendue toute seule... _

- Dis-moi Bella...

- Oui ?

- T'aurais pas un minipouce qui pousse justement, toi ?

Je me tournais pour m'assurer qu'Alice et Edward n'entendaient rien. Mais nous mangions sur la terrasse, et ils étaient dans la chambre en train de batailler pour je ne sais quelle affaire obscure.

- Si je te le dis, tu garderas ça pour toi ?

Il opinait.

- Oui... Je suis... enfin tu vois... y a un minipouce quoi...

Il souriait, et je pus voir un sourire ému sur son visage.

- De combien ?

- Bientôt un mois apparemment...

- Ben c'est super tout ça...

Nous ne pumes avoir de grosses effusions de joie, mais je savais qu'il était heureux et fier. Je le voyais à son regard.

- J'ai peur...

- De ?

- Le perdre... encore...

Il me fit "non" de la tête.

- C'était une époque qui n'était pas propice au bonheur quand tu as eu le premier, mais maintenant tout va aller mieux pour tout le monde... J'ai confiance...

_C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, tout se barrait en cacahuètes... _Il se penchait vers moi et pressait ma main.

- Tu seras super pour ça... Vous serez super tous les deux...

- Merci... Tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

- Je serais aussi discret qu'un bananier !

Brièvement, il posait sa main sur mon ventre et souriait avant de se reculer. Alice et Edward firent leur réapparition, Alice visiblement exaspérée.

- C'est une catastrophe ! Une catastrophe ! Tu vas me changer cette garde-robe dès demain ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Même les nécessiteux n'en voudraient pas !

_Pas de doute. Alice est de retour._

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

Jasper a retrouvé son Alice. Quand nous avons ouvert la porte sur eux deux enlacés, certaines pièces dans l'espace retrouvèrent immédiatement et naturellement leur place. _Et c'était un souci en moins. Tout le monde a tendance à penser que Jasper est en permanence heureux, mais c'est rarement le cas. Je le connais mon fils._

Je terminais de taper un rapport sur une patiente, et ma fille fit son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ?

- Karlyne ! Il est presque minuit ! Retourne au lit tout de suite !

- Mais j'ai foif...

- Soif... Pas foif !

Je me levais pour lui donner de quoi se désaltérer. _Les gens nous regardent dans la rue quand on se balade avec elle... C'est vrai qu'être devenus parents après quarante-cinq ans fait jazzer... Alors c'est sûr que mon idée de l'éducation a changé, que j'ai peut-être moins de patience. _Mais j'aime ma fille. Et ça nous fait de l'occupation avec Esmé maintenant qu'ils sont tous grands. Nous n'en aurons pas d'autres bien sûr, mais je ne regrettais rien de l'arrivée de Karlyne. Jamais, et en aucun cas. Et elle n'est pas seule, elle a tous ses frères et soeurs, et les jumelles aussi. Elle ne souffrira pas de cette situation.

Elle me rendait le verre.

- Merci... Et maintenant tu remontes te coucher tout de suite...

Elle s'essuyait les lèvres avec son bras de pyjama et partait en courant.

- Oui !

- Et doucement ! Ton frère et Alice doivent dormir...

- Oui papa !

Elle rentrait dans sa chambre, et Jasper descendit peu de temps après.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la flèche ?

- Soif, soi disant... Ca fait trois soirs qu'elle a soit soif, soit envie de faire pipi...

- C'te comique...

Il se prenait un verre d'eau et je souriais.

- Toi aussi tu as soif ?

- Ouais...

Il vidait son verre d'un trait et je retournais à mes rapports. Il restait debout, appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, à me fixer, bras croisés sur son tee-shirt blanc.

- P'pa ?

- Oui ?

- On pourrait parler de maman ?

Je m'interrompais. _Maman ? Evie ? Que veut-il savoir ?_

- Si tu veux oui...

Il se dirigeait vers le canapé et je le suivis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je sais pas... Comment elle était... ce genre de trucs...

- Hum... Et bien... Elle était très intelligente, et très belle... Très décidée aussi... Je crois d'ailleurs que t'as hérité de ça...

Il me souriait. _Il a hérité de tellement plus que ça..._

- Elle m'a de suite plu dans cet amphithéâtre... Aussi discrète qu'exubérante... Elle semblait en permanence heureuse de vivre, mais quand on l'approchait on rencontrait quelqu'un de réservé... Il y avait deux Evie : l'étudiante, l'amie... Et la jeune femme... Ca a été très vite entre nous, je savais que j'irais le plus loin possible avec elle... Le fait qu'elle suive mon cursus était évidemment un point positif...

Ses yeux gris ressemblaient à ceux de Jasper.

- On s'est vite fiancés, puis mariés... Les premiers temps étaient durs, mais on se serrait les coudes et grand-père nous aidait... Quand elle est tombée enceinte de toi, ça a été le meilleur souvenir de ma vie... On ne s'y attendait pas...

_Et je gardais cet instant en mémoire de façon pure. Inaltérée._

- J'étais un accident...

- Un heureux accident... Le plus heureux de tous, Jazz... Nous étions jeunes, dans un appartement petit et mal insonorisé, mais tu as été notre force. Evie t'a couvée pendant des mois... Le jour, la nuit... Tu étais tout pour elle...

- C'est vrai ?

Sa voix semblait si pleine d'espoirs... _Comme s'il se trouvait sa mère..._

- Ohh que oui... Au début, elle avait même mis ton berceau juste à côté de notre lit, de son côté bien évidemment...

Il eut un petit rire.

- La première semaine, elle s'allongeait face à toi, et te regardait dormir... Tu étais son trésor. Elle était devenue si fière d'être une maman malgré son jeune âge... Elle t'a même amenée à l'université à plusieurs reprises dans l'amphi... Inutile de te dire qu'on a reçu quelques réprimandes parce que tu n'étais pas bien vieux et que la médecine ne t'intéressait pas beaucoup...

- Ca a été dur pour elle de te lâcher. Elle était très exclusive, et quand elle a dû te confier à une baby-sitter, ça a été compliqué...

Il opinait.

- Et puis on a eu ta soeur... Elle a partagé son temps entre vous deux au plus possible... Vous étiez ses trésors. Sa fierté. Elle me disait souvent qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé devenir maman si tôt, et que pourtant elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à ça justement...

Je marquais une pause.

- Et puis... la maladie est arrivée... Elle est tombée malade... d'abord fatiguée, déprimée... on a fait les examens et le diagnostic est tombé... Ca a été très rapide... Elle s'est éloignée, se préparant elle-même à partir... J'ai dû m'occuper de vous deux qui étiez petits... Elle a passé la majorité de ses derniers jours à l'hôpital...

_Les images se bousculaient en moi. Sa maladie que je n'avais pas pu affronter, et ce médecin m'annonçant qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, qu'elle voulait que je m'occupe des enfants et que je ne perde pas mon temps à venir veiller la mort... Elle disait que la mort n'avait pas besoin d'un public..._

- Elle vous a vu pour la dernière fois trois jours avant de partir... Elle vous a pris dans ses bras, d'abord Rose puis toi... Tu lui as fait un câlin, un énorme câlin... Tu as même dit "mama" à plusieurs reprises...

Je me rappellais de ces instants, où Jasper avait offert à Evie son dernier plaisir. Face à moi, mon petit garçon avait les yeux baignés de larmes, mais n'en laissait pas une couler. _Il est comme ça, Jazz..._

- Elle t'a embrassée une dernière fois, toi et ta soeur, et m'a dit de vous prendre pour partir... Le lendemain, elle a refusé ma visite... Et ça en était terminé deux jours après...

Il opinait mais je voyais bien que c'était de trop.

- Mais elle t'a aimé plus que tout, et ta soeur aussi. Vous étiez ses enfants, et sa force. J'ai tenté de prendre sa place, de vous donner en chaleur et en amour tout ce qu'elle vous donnait... C'était compliqué le soir de rentrer dans ce lit froid... Vous aviez perdu maman, mais j'avais aussi perdu ma femme...

Sans que je ne réalise, il m'attirait dans ses bras et j'étreignis mon fils avec toute la reconnaissance et la grattitude que je devais à la vie de m'avoir épargné pour les protéger tous les deux.

- Ca a été très difficile, mais je suis fier de moi...

Il opinait.

- Tu peux papa... Tu peux...

Je lui tapotais le dos.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Alice... on va faire un bébé... bientôt...

Je souriais.

- Ca sera le plus beau rôle de ta vie...

- J'vais pas savoir faire papa... J'vais pas savoir être comme toi...

Je caressais ses cheveux et le regardais, avec tout mon amour. J'espérais qu'il ressente cet amour que j'avais doublé. Cet amour qu'Evie et moi aurions dû lui donner ensemble.

- Tu as toujours tout su faire mon grand... Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais échouer ici... Je crois que tu es plus prêt pour ça que n'importe qui d'autre...

- Je ne saurais pas l'aimer autant qu'Evie ou toi m'avez aimé...

- Oh si... Tu sauras le faire. On aime comme on a été aimé... Et avec la force d'amour que tu as pour sa maman, ce bébé ne pourra être qu'adoré. Et même si au début, la situation pourra te paraître bizarre, tu comprendras au fur et à mesure. J'en suis certain.

De nouveau, il m'étreignit.

_La roue tourne... Même pour mon tout petit... _


	36. Chapter 36 : L'un avec l'autre

**Saluuuut ! **

**AWESAUCE (**c'est comme awesome, mais avec de la sauce c'est meilleur!**), on me dit dans l'oreillette que vous avez permis au compteur de dépasser les 2000 reviews sur cette fanfiction... Parti comme c'était parti, et avec les polémiques sur le parring de cette histoire, je m'attendais à tout sauf à passer cette barrière ! C'est juste incroyable pour moi et je vous en remercie du fond du coeur ! Je ne pensais pas en arriver à ce nombre et j'en suis honorée ! **

**Donc, un gros merci à vous toutes (**celles qui lisent sans laisser de message -et je le comprends, parfois on a juste rien envie de dire, ou pas envie de dire des trucs**). Un énorme merci aussi à toutes celles qui se manifestent : **

**JasperWife, AuroreAthena, lia3011, lapiaf8, Liline57, fan-par-hasard21, Samystère, Imaginaire-de-kiki, breizangy, lena -lna933-, LolaMiSweetlove, Sky008, erika shoval, coco-des-iles, camillemisscara, halay, fan de twilight x2, Mariefandetwilight, mmccg, ousna, Ptitewam, Aliiice, Lapinou63, Nini Hathaway, catiuski, ****Em 81**** (**Ca manquait les chapitres guimauves lol**),**** mamoure21 ****(**Humm... Et bien apparemment selon mes prévisions, je pense m'arrêter à 40 ou 41 chapitres!**), ****Lily-Rose-Bella**** (**Ouais j'serai cruelle de faire perdre son bébé à Bella... mais bon c'est pas la cruauté qui me fait peur =D**), ulkan13, CaroolineF13, Grazie, amlove, laurence83, Atchoum16, Brand0fHeroine, vinie65, sarinette60, calimero59, emy299, bichou85, sweetyMarie, Titie, aude77, Habswifes, Ilonka, katner et Butterfly971. **

**Donc, comme je le disais en répondant à mamoure21, je pense que cette histoire poussera aux alentours de 40 voire 41 chapitres. Ca semble prendre cette direction en tout cas. **

**Je ne vous embête pas plus, je remercie ma bêta Marine pour sa correction rapide ! **

**Passez un bon week-end sous le soleil, profitez-en & prenez soin de vous!**

**Tiftouff19.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 36 : L'un avec l'autre**_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Alice avait finalement accepté de parler avec ses parents de sa vraie mère, Clara. Bien que Charlie et Renée n'ignoraient rien de sa visite en Floride, Alice ne leur avait que peu parlé. Lorsque j'avais franchi le pas au sujet d'Evie avec mon père, Alice avait décidé d'aborder les choses avec ses parents adoptifs, pour qu'ils sachent à quoi s'en tenir.

Ma femme venait d'investir le salon avec ses parents, et par pudeur je décidais d'une balade. J'embrassais le cou de mon épouse.

- Je vais au lac, rejoins-moi quand vous aurez terminé...

Elle acquiesça et je quittais la maison, direction le lac. Durant deux heures, je patientais en observant le paysage, ou consultant mon portable pour appeler quelques acteurs dont j'avais récupéré les C.V pour organiser bientôt le casting pour mon film. Ma femme fit son apparition vers 16h, souriante et détendue. Elle me rejoignit au pied du vieux chêne contre lequel j'étais adossé et s'installa entre mes jambes.

- Salut...

- Salut !

Je l'embrassais chastement.

- Alors ? Ca a donné quoi ?

- Et bien, Charlie n'a trop rien dit, mais Renée m'encourage à continuer à aller voir Clara de temps à autre, et je suppose que c'est ce que je vais faire...

- Tu en as envie ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Pas tout le temps, mais j'imagine qu'en rendant visite à Monica, je peux aller la voir...

Je repoussais ses cheveux sur le côté, ils avaient bien poussé maintenant et elle les avait pratiquement aux épaules.

- Bonne idée, on ira voir ta tante si tu veux ?

- Je veux bien...

- On pourrait même prendre quelques jours pour y aller...

- Bientôt ?

- Bah ouais... La Floride c'est joli et puis ça nous ferait breaker un peu pour nous retrouver... Ta tante accepterait de nous loger ?

- Je pense... Ca va faire déménager les filles mais je pense qu'elles seront d'accord !

- Sinon on louera une petite chambre d'hôtel, et on en profitera pour aller voir ta mère...

Elle se blottissait contre moi, son nez froid touchant mon cou.

- Je ne veux plus aller la voir sans toi...

J'appuyais mon visage contre son front.

- Il n'en est plus question... T'as pas à affronter ça toute seule ! Et je refuse que tu affrontes ça toute seule...

Je l'entourais de mes bras, et le soleil caressait nos peaux.

- C'était dur tu sais... La voir comme ça, regarder le plafond... Etre à côté d'elle... Je ne sais même pas si elle se rappelle qu'elle a eu une fille qu'elle a abandonnée...

- Tu sais, si on en croit le récit de ta tante, elle a définitivement perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait après t'avoir déposée devant cet orphelinat...

Je caressais le dos de ma femme.

- Je m'en sens coupable...

- T'as foutrement pas à l'être, comme je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de ma mère !

- J'aurais aimé que tout soit plus simple... Qu'on soit comme dans un film, qu'elle retrouve la tête et la raison quand je serais rentrée dans la pièce... Qu'elle me reconnaisse et qu'elle retrouve ses esprits...

_C'était un joli rêve..._

- Je sais mon amour... Mais ça ne marche pas comme dans les films malheureusement...

Elle ne répondit pas, et je réalisais seulement qu'elle pleurait en baissant les yeux sur elle.

_Merde !_

- Oh non mon bébé... Pleure pas... Shhh... Pleure pas...

Elle éclata en sanglots contre mon torse.

- C'est... tellement injuste...

- Je sais mon coeur... Je sais... Allez pleure si t'as besoin, j'suis là...

Nous restions devant ce lac jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Je restais là, pour elle. Avec elle.

_C'est juste notre place : l'un avec l'autre. _

**::..**

C'est comme ça que nous avions voyagé jusqu'à Jacksonville, pour trouver refuge chez sa tante quelques jours. Monica n'avait pas caché son enthousiasme de nous voir ensemble et nous avions pris nos appartements dans la chambre de la petite Lucy, qui dormait avec sa soeur pour la durée de notre séjour.

Et au bout de deux jours à peine, nous prenions la voiture de sa tante pour nous rendre dans cet asile, où Clara se trouvait. Alice était crispée, se tenant contre moi. Monica nous accompagnait, nous devançant pour récupérer des badges utiles à notre accès à la grande salle. Nos mains entrelacées, nous avancions jusqu'à Clara, qu'honnêtement je n'aurais pas reconnue. Mais elle ressemblait à Alice, et ma femme face à sa mère, c'était une évidence. Monica s'approchait, à l'aise.

- Bonjour Clara ! Alice est revenue te voir, elle est mariée tu sais, et l'homme avec elle c'est Jasper ! Il n'était pas là l'autre jour...

La dite Clara osa un regard sur nous, tellement bref. Alice se rapprochait de moi.

- Bonjour maman...

- Bonjour Clara...

Clara reportait son regard ailleurs, et Monica lui pressait la main.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller aujourd'hui, toi...

Un infirmier s'approchait.

- Elle a eu une nuit agitée... Elle a beaucoup crié...

- Des cauchemars ?

- Oui !

- Répétés ?

- On a dû lui administrer un calmant par piqûre et lui attacher les bras et les jambes pour qu'elle ne se relève pas...

_C'est pas une bestiole quand même, merde ! _Contre moi, Alice se tournait, son visage contre mon torse. Je caressais ses cheveux, déglutissant en observant cette femme. Alice entourait ma nuque de ses bras.

- Je peux pas, Jasper... Je peux pas...

- D'accord...

Je frictionnais son dos et embrassais son front.

- On va sortir, Monica... On vous attend à la voiture...

Sa tante opina et j'entraînai Alice à l'extérieur de l'institut.

Elle s'éloignait de moi, avançant au milieu du parking ombragé, ses mains sur son visage. _C'est trop pour elle ! _

J'attrapais une clope dans ma poche et l'allumais. Je m'approchais.

- Ca va ?

- J'peux pas... C'est immonde... On dirait une... un animal qu'on pique parce qu'elle crie et qu'on attache juste pour avoir la paix... C'est ma mère...

J'opinais.

- Je sais ma belle... C'est la fatalité malheureusement...

Elle se retournait vers moi, les yeux tristes.

- Ils ne la considèrent pas ici...

- T'as une idée ?

- On pourrait p'tètre... trouver un autre endroit mieux pour elle ou...

- Elle a Monica ici... Je ne sais pas si ta tante voudra s'éloigner d'elle, tu comprends ?

- Il y a bien d'autres endroits, même dans la région, non ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- On peut se renseigner si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux...

- Ca va sûrement être cher... Mais je paierais...

- ON paiera... D'accord ? On paiera tous les deux...

Je me tournais vers le vieux manoir qui accueillait Clara. _Même la façade n'inspire pas confiance... C'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas de tête, qu'ils doivent être balancés dans le premier taudis venu... _

C'est ainsi que nous en sommes venus à chercher un nouvel établissement pour Clara. Par chance, il y en avait un deuxième, certes un peu plus éloigné du domicile de Monica, mais qui était bien plus convenable : chambres individuelles, personnel plus étoffé et visiblement plus compétent. Nous avions effectué quelques recherches sur Los Angeles, et avions trouvé d'autres établissements. Mais Monica s'était opposée à son transfert si loin d'elle. La mort dans l'âme, Alice avait accepté que nous la fassions rentrer dans un nouvel établissement proche de Jacksonville.

_Quelque part, ça m'arrangeait. Alice n'avait pas à prendre à sa charge exclusive sa mère folle, même par culpabilité. _Alice devait avoir sa vie à elle. Clara avait eu quelques minutes de lucidité pour lui offrir une vie loin d'une mère sans raison. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que sa fille se sacrifie, j'en étais certain.

**::..**

Les papiers furent très vite remplis, et on ordonna le transfert de Clara pour début septembre, ce qui nous laissa le temps de revenir pour assister à l'apéritif du mariage de Maria.

_La dernière fois que j'ai été au mariage de Maria, je me rappelle bien du déroulement de l'affaire... _

Lorsque je me garais devant le manoir loué pour l'occasion, je me sentais extrêmement bizarre. _Ca avait été le mien, il y a quelques années en arrière._

Alice avait passé l'une de ses premières créations : une robe de cocktail absolument sublime, d'un bleu nuit. Elle était divine avec ses talons noirs, et son châle blanc.

- Si on m'avait dit que j'assisterais une deuxième fois à "Maria en robe de mariée"... murmura ma femme.

Je souriais et faisais un petit clin d'oeil à mon lutin avant de nous avancer vers la salle des cocktails. Quelques invités étaient déjà présents, et je reconnus la soeur de Benjamin, Tia, qui s'approchait de moi.

- Jasper ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici !

- Salut Tia... J'te présente ma femme, Alice...

Tia souriait d'un air entendu à Alice avant de lui serrer la main.

- C'est donc elle...

- Oui, c'est elle... La cérémonie est terminée ?

- Oui... Certains font des photos en extérieur avec les mariés...

- Pas toi ?

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur des photos...

Un serveur passait avec des coupes de champagnes et nous en prenions une chacun.

- Merci... Alors... et toi, toujours dans le milieu du ciné ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi changer ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Et vous, Alice ?

- Dans le milieu de la mode... J'ai longtemps tourné avec Jasper, j'ai fait des costumes mais j'ai créé ma propre boîte de sur-mesure depuis peu...

- Cette robe est votre création ?

Alice opinait, et je pouvais sentir d'elle toute sa fierté.

- C'est une merveille !

- Merci !

J'allais ajouter que le talent de mon épouse était naturel mais une salve d'applaudissements m'interrompit et je me retournais pour voir apparaître le couple de jeunes mariés.

_Wow..._

- J'adore sa robe... murmura Alice.

Et c'est vrai qu'elle était belle : une jolie robe crème bouffante, avec des tons un peu plus éclaircis. _Putain... _Benjamin, à son bras, rayonnait dans un costume noir. Ils saluèrent et embrassèrent les invités, et bientôt, Maria m'aperçut.

_Je n'étais pas jaloux, mais voilà. La page était définitivement bien tournée cette fois-ci. Ils étaient là, beaux, heureux et amoureux, comme nous l'étions. _Finalement, Maria s'était trompée : nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. La preuve.

Ils s'avancèrent vers nous, Benjamin un peu étonné de ma présence. Alice et mon ex-fiancée se jaugèrent un instant.

- Jolie robe, Alice...

- Oh, merci... Mais elle n'égale pas la tienne... C'est toi la mariée après tout !

Elles se souriaient et je sus que la glace était brisée, définitivement.

- Alors ça y est Benji ? Tu t'es jeté à l'eau ?

Il opinait, et finalement me souriait.

- Ca fait bizarre...

- Ouais...

J'attrapais la main d'Alice.

- Mais tu verras... C'est pas si mal...

- Je sais...

Maria fut embarquée par ses tantes pour faire des photos, et Alice me fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser vers le buffet. Je savais là que je devais profiter de l'euphorie ambiante.

- Ben ?

- Ouais ?

- J'ai déconné, hein ?

Le marié prit son verre.

- Un peu...

- J'suis désolé, alors...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Wow... Jasper Cullen qui s'excuse ? Ca existe ?

- J'ai fait que ça ces derniers temps...

- Et t'as vu, ça t'a pas arraché la gueule finalement...

- Et ben nan...

Il avala un petit four, vida sa coupe et s'approcha pour m'enlacer.

- Excuses acceptées... Dans mes bras mon pote ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

Je lui tapotais le dos.

- Félicitations... J'te souhaite d'être heureux avec Maria... Prends soin d'elle... Même si on ne s'est pas quittés en bons termes. Prends soin d'elle...

- Promis ! Et toi, continue sur ta lancée... T'es sur la bonne voie pour devenir un sacré mec !

- J'ai toujours été un sacré mec !

Il éclatait de rire et nous fîmes tinter nos verres.

Les filles nous rejoignirent, et nous évoquâmes leur voyage de noce, qui me redonna envie de voyager avec ma femme. Bientôt elle, et moi, et un tour du monde. En avalant mon verre de champagne, je m'en fis la promesse.

_Après quoi, honnêtement, à part avoir bien bouffé, bien bu, et avoir fait la gigue avec Alice toute la nuit dans notre chambre réservée au manoir, je ne me rappelais plus de grand-chose... _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Le 13 septembre était vite arrivé, et il ne pouvait y avoir plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma femme que cette échographie. Elle se portait très bien, flemmardait très bien, et prenait soin d'elle et du bébé dans son ventre. _Ou des bébés... Si ça se trouve va savoir, c'est des triplés ! Ou pire... _

Je n'avais rien avoué, car elle se serait inquiétée, mais j'attendais beaucoup de ce rendez-vous médical. Savoir comment va le bébé, et je comptais bien harceler le professionnel de santé pour vérifier ses affirmations. _Et vérifier qu'on aura pas trois bouches supplémentaires à nourrir ! _

_Après tout, la première échographie de bébé n°1 avait été positive elle aussi... et peu de temps après... c'est pour ça qu'on avait changé de cabinet médical._

L'obstétricien fit enlever à Bella son pantalon, pour faire une échographie vaginale. _Ok... Y a que moi normalement qui doit connaître cet endroit hein... Ca va que je dirais rien pour aujourd'hui... _Mon coeur battait anormalement vite en attendant que cet examen ne délivre ses premiers résultats. Je n'avais pas été là pour la première fois, mais j'avais pris ma journée exceptionnellement pour accompagner ma femme ici. Faire mon rôle de papa, quoi. De futur papa foutrement heureux !

Bella était crispée, et j'embrassais son front discrètement. Pour toute réponse, elle resserra sa prise sur ma main. Puis, alors, le bruit d'un coeur qui n'était pas le mien, s'éleva dans la pièce. Le bruit était régulier, presque en écho. _Ils pourraient mettre de meilleures enceintes ! _

- Alors... voyons voir tout ça...

Sur l'écran apparut alors des taches, blanches et noires. _J'y comprends que dalle, mais on dirait bien que y en a trois... _

Bella penchait la tête et me souriait, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Salut bébé...

Le professionnel continuait ses manoeuvres, insensible au grand moment qui se jouait sous ses yeux : mon fils, ou ma fille, ou les trois, sont devant lui. Et lui, il reste insensible. _Connard ! Ca t'épatera quand tu le ou la verras. Ou LES verra tiens ! _

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Bella d'une voix chevrotante.

Ma gorge se nouait.

- Hmm...

Mon ventre se noua, et je crus que la bile allait remonter.

- Quoi ?

Bella se redressait.

- Dites-nous... J'ai déjà fait une fausse couche alors... S'il vous plaît...

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

J'opinais, tentant d'occulter les derniers instants de la précédente grossesse de Bella... _J'suis sûr que va y avoir un couac, genre des triplés ! C'est bien mon style ça, des triplés ! _

- Y en a trois, c'est ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Bah Edward... Pourquoi tu veux qu'il y en ait trois ?

Mais le praticien ne cillait pas et mon coeur s'accélérait trop vite.

- Oh non... Plus que trois, hein ? quatre ? Cinq ?

L'homme éclatait de rire.

- Calmez-vous monsieur Masen... Il n'y en a que deux...

_Ah, que deux, ouf... Que... HEIN ? _

- PARDON ?

Le type se mit à rire.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter bébé numéro un, et bébé numéro deux...

Deux tâches s'animèrent, et je crus que mon coeur allait lâcher.

_DEUX BEBES ! ON VA AVOIR DEUX BEBES..._

Ok... en définitive, mon coeur va lâcher...

Bella eut un sanglot bruyant, sa main devant sa bouche.

- Oh mon dieu... Deux bébés... Des jumeaux...

_Des jumeaux... Merde... Des jumeaux..._

- Tout a l'air de bien aller... Mais vu qu'il s'agit là d'une grossesse gémellaire, on va renforcer les contrôles, avoir des échographies plus régulières, et surveiller tout ça...

- Est-ce qu'il y a un risque ?

- Absolument aucun à ce jour...

- Excusez-moi... Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Absolument monsieur...

- Parce que voyez, à la précédente grossesse, tout allait bien aussi à la première écho et on a quand même perdu ce bébé alors...

Il nous souriait, apaisant.

- Je suis formel... Bien évidemment, votre fausse couche précédente, et là ces deux bébés, nous allons faire attention. Mais inutile de vous alarmer, ni de créer du stress inutilement. Vous travaillez actuellement Mrs Masen ?

- Non, je suis au chômage pour le moment...

- Alors évitez trop de stress, et si vous retrouvez un emploi, évitez le surmenage... aussi les montées d'escaliers, et les voyages trop longs...

- D'accord...

- Je ne vois aucune raison de nous alarmer... Vous allez prendre rendez-vous en sortant pour la prochaine échographie, disons dans un mois...

Il se levait et s'apprêtait à retirer son... comment dire... son "engin" à défaut d'autre terme de l'intimité de ma femme mais je l'arrêtais.

- Excusez-nous... mais pourriez-vous... Enfin, vous pouvez imprimer des photos ?

- Bien sûr !

Il s'exécutait, et sortit plusieurs clichés.

_Pour maman celui-là... _

Dans la voiture, Bella regardait par la fenêtre et souriait, une main posée sur son ventre.

- Ca va ?

- Je suppose que oui... Et toi ?

- Je suis soulagé que ça ne soit pas des triplés !

Elle tournait la tête vers moi.

- Tu ne voulais pas de jumeaux ?

- Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé en fait... Et toi ?

- Ben... Ca m'a mis un petit coup mais je crois que je suis heureuse...

Je souriais et pressais sa main.

- On aura juste fait nos deux enfants en une seule fois...

Elle opinait et je m'arrêtais à un stop. Elle se pencha et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Ca risque d'être compliqué...

- Oui... Au début sûrement... Mais je suis heureux d'avoir ces deux jumeaux avec toi, Bella...

Elle se redressa, passa sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attira à elle pour m'embrasser doucement.

- Je t'aime...

Je posais ma main sur son ventre.

- Et je les aime déjà...

Elle appuyait ma paume contre elle.

- Moi aussi je vous aime tous les trois...

Le feu passait au vert et je roulais vers notre petit appartement, pour nous ramener chez nous, là où nous avions conçu ces deux bébés. D'après l'estimation, on les aurait conçus peu de temps avant notre anniversaire de mariage. Il est vrai que nous avions partagé quelques rapports sans protection...

_Ce sont des bébés supermans que j'ai fait ! _

J'avais du mal à croire que Bella attendait un enfant, et encore plus deux enfants pour le coup, et que c'était moi qui avais implanté ma "petite graine"... MES petites graines en elle, pour faire ce miracle de la vie. Dans quelques mois, six environ, deux petits visages viendraient égayer notre existence : nous empêchant de dormir d'abord, puis nous procurant les plus grandes joies du monde. Nous allions grandir et vivre avec eux, et les deux me regarderaient en m'appelant "papa".

_J'espérais être un bon papa. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de modèle, mais je voulais donner de l'amour, les voir grandir, être complice et à la fois le symbole de leur sécurité. _

Merde... J'vais avoir DEUX bébés...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Elisabeth.**

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre lorsque j'avais ouvert cette enveloppe marron, qui m'était destinée, de l'écriture de mon fils. Une simple photo, une échographie et j'avais pleuré, laissant les larmes tomber avec encore plus de force lorsque j'avais vu les deux inscriptions : bébé 1, et une autre : bébé 2. Et un autre petit texte sur un petit papier blanc, toujours écrit par mon fils : _Les bébés se languissent de rencontrer leur grand-mère Elisabeth, d'ici six mois. Papa et maman sont aux anges, et espèrent que cette nouvelle mettra du baume dans le coeur de leur jolie mamie. _

Esmé avait reçu le même papier, avec un mot de sa fille tout aussi touchant. Nous avions eu la même réaction, une réaction de maman, et nous étions rencontrées à mi-chemin entre nos domiciles, l'échographie en mains et les larmes sur les joues. _Elle venait chez moi comme j'allais chez elle..._

Nous avions juste eu cette réaction naturelle de nous serrer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, gardant en tête la peine d'Isabella lors de sa fausse-couche précédente. Mais cette annonce-là avait quelque chose de magique, de positif. Le climat peut-être, le soleil, l'ambiance actuelle. Mais ces enfants allaient arriver dans un endroit serein et entourés d'amour, ce qui était une suite logique à l'amour qu'avaient reçu leurs deux parents...

C'est dans cet esprit que j'entrepris un voyage à Chicago, alors qu'Eric était bloqué à Port Angeles au travail. Il avait encouragé ce bref séjour de trois jours chez Jerry, l'oncle de mon fils. J'étais venue ici pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, bien qu'ils avaient eux aussi reçu une petite lettre, sans photos malheureusement. Mais si j'étais venue ici, c'était surtout pour rentrer dans ce petit cimetière, comme je venais de le faire. _Il doit savoir... il aurait été tellement heureux de l'apprendre, de voir son fils devenir papa... de jumeaux... _

Mon petit garçon est un homme, il est devenu un si bel homme et va être papa. _Il aurait eu le meilleur des modèles si la tragédie ne l'avait pas emporté..._

Je m'agenouillais devant la tombe. **"Edward Masen Senior, père, époux."** car c'est tout ce qui comptait au moment où il nous a quitté...

- Bonjour mon amour...

_Car en dépit de tout, et même si je suis très heureuse et très amoureuse d'Eric, Edward Senior restera mon amour, pour toujours._

J'effleurais du bout des doigts le marbre de la tombe face à moi. Sa place n'était définitivement pas ici, et jusqu'à il y a quatre ans, il m'arrivait souvent de souhaiter me retrouver à ses côtés. Tout couper, tout arrêter, et le retrouver assis sur un nuage, lui toujours beau dans l'éternité, son sourire à se damner. Parfois, je me plaisais à me dire qu'il m'attendait là-haut. Mais plus les journées passaient, et plus je voulais rester ici. Notre fils m'accrochait ici bas, et maintenant ses futurs enfants, ainsi que sa femme qui est comme ma fille.

- Tu vois... Je crois que le Paradis est descendu sur terre ces derniers jours... Je suis venue ici pour t'annoncer ce que tu aurais probablement attendu avec une certaine ferveur si tu avais vu Edward grandir et épouser Bella... Ils vont avoir deux bébés... Oui, deux bébés...

Je souriais bien malgré moi. _Deux bébés._

- Deux fois plus de tricot, Edward...

_J'aurais pu entendre le sergent se mettre à rire. _

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux deux... Bella est ce qui pouvait arriver de meilleur à Edward. Je crois que malgré tout ce qui se passait à l'époque, il a trouvé son salut en allant travailler chez les Cullen... Bella est née pour lui, comme il est né pour elle... J'espère que tu le vois de là-haut, vois comme il est beau et comme il rayonne. Notre fils s'est transformé depuis toutes ces années, et jamais même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne l'aurais imaginé si beau...

J'extirpais l'enveloppe de mon sac.

- Voilà la première échographie de ces deux bébés dans le ventre de Bella... J'aurais aimé voir la tête d'Edward quand ils ont su qu'il y en aurait deux... Mais il les aime déjà, j'en suis certaine...

Je soupirais, inspirant une bouffée d'air frais.

Le vent se levait doucement sur le cimetière, mais il faisait bon. _Je crois que la bonne nouvelle déteignait même sur les conditions météorologiques... Tout allait être beau désormais, j'en étais certaine. _Pour moi, ces deux enfants étaient comme s'ils m'appartenaient déjà, comme s'ils étaient ma chair et mon sang. _J'aurais aimé avoir une famille nombreuse. J'aurais aimé que mon fils ne soit pas fils unique. J'aurais aimé que son sergent de père me donne au moins trois enfants de plus. _Mais la vie était ainsi, et le destin en avait décidé comme ça : Edward Sr avait dû partir, pour que je rencontre Marcus et que les tristes événements fassent en sorte que mon fils rencontre sa femme, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, voire plus que sa propre vie.

- Si je suis venue jusqu'ici, en plus de vouloir moi-même t'annoncer que tu devenais grand-père, c'est parce que j'avais une requête... Je te demande de les protéger, de là-haut... De t'assurer que Bella aille au bout de cette grossesse, que ces deux enfants viennent à nous avec la beauté, la gentillesse, la bonté d'âme et du bonheur plein les bras... Je te demande de faire en sorte que notre fils soit le plus heureux des hommes... Envoie-leur tout l'amour que tu peux... Ce n'est pas Dieu que je prie aujourd'hui, c'est toi... Donne-leur ce bonheur, et veille à ce qu'ils s'aiment, en dépit de tout et que surtout, rien ne vienne à les séparer... Personne n'a pu veiller sur nous à l'époque, fais en sorte que notre fils, sa femme et leurs enfants aient la plus belle vie qui soit...

Je me penchais légèrement, et embrassais le marbre avant de me redresser.

- Et n'oublie jamais que l'on t'aime... Et surtout que je t'aime...


	37. Chapter 37 : Le facteur est passé

**H'llo ! C'est trop t'affreux, je suis en retard !**

Humm... aloooooors ! Comme une fille traînant sur F.F s'est incrustée chez moi pour des vacances (sans blaaaague!**), je poste à la va-vite ce petit chapitre que je qualifierais d'intermédiaire à la suite (**qui ne sera pas très longue à atteindre la fin**).**

**Il reste environ 4 chapitres et demi avant la fin. Le "et demi" justifiera un éventuel 42eme... J'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres il va me falloir pour exprimer toutes les dernières petites idées traînantes dans cette histoire, mais je pense que cinq ou six, c'est raisonnable (**Dommage, mon écriture d'une gamine de 8 ans va encore vous faire chier environ un mois pour ici, twiste!**).**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages de soutien, vos reviews adorables que j'ai adoré lire tout au fil de l'histoire. **

**Pour répondre à la suggestion de **camillemisscara** : ton idée des jumeaux siamois est très nouvelle effectivement, et il faudrait un certain cran pour l'exploiter, cran que je n'ai pas. Il reste très peu de chapitres, et je pense qu'ils ont tous eu pas mal d'épreuves en deux histoires. Je vais les laisser se reposer, et Edward et Bella auront droit à des jumeaux en pleine santé et bien vivants (**et bien emmerdants lol**). Je laisse le bon soin à mes collègues d'exploiter ton idée qui aurait sûrement un très grand intérêt dans une fanfiction, et qui pourrait sûrement même être très touchants. Personnellement, je connais peu le sujet, donc je ne voudrais pas m'aventurer dans cette direction. Et je crois que la série des Jardins ont fait leur temps. Mais merci pour la suggestion =)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre plus léger que les autres.**

**Passez un bon dimanche, prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiffany.**

_**Chapitre 37 : Le facteur est passé**_

**" Famille Cullen Carlisle, Esmé et Karlyne,**

**82 Hampstead, 98362 Port Angeles, WA, USA.**

_Salut Esmé, salut p'pa, salut la flèche ! _

_Nous sommes bien arrivés en Angleterre, on fait la carte de suite parce que sinon, on va oublier et ça serait dommage ! La flotte est au rendez-vous et ça sent le thé à plein nez mais on est heureux d'être là. Ce petit gros voyage va nous faire du bien, Alice va reprendre des couleurs (mais visiblement, ça sera pas ici en Angleterre!). _

_On vous embrasse, on te ramènera des cadeaux la flèche ! _

_Jasper & Alice. "_

J'attrapais mon album photos réservé aux cartes postales de mes enfants. Carlisle trouvait cette habitude ridicule, mais j'aimais garder les mots de mes petits. Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de faire un long voyage, et ils étaient partis pratiquement du jour au lendemain. Nous avions appris l'avant-veille de leur départ qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant trois ou quatre mois. Jasper ne tournerait pas son film avant au moins six mois, et Alice ayant sa propre boîte, elle disposait de son métier comme elle l'entendait.

Mon époux descendait de l'étage.

- Qui a écrit cette fois ? Jazz ?

- Oui... Ils sont arrivés en Angleterre ! Ils n'ont pas beau temps visiblement...

Je tendais la carte à Carlisle, qu'il parcourut avant de me rendre.

- J'en connais une qui va encore être pourrie gâtée...

Notre fille cadette arrivait, deux petites couettes sur sa tête lui donnant un air plus espiègle encore que d'habitude, son cartable sur le dos.

- C'est moi que je vais être encore pourrie gâtée ?

Je soupirais et souriais.

- Y a des chances, ma puce...

- C'est qui qui me fait des cadeaux cette fois ?

Je réprimais une envie de rire. Elle avait l'air tellement blasée par ces présents offerts à la pelle (et malgré nos interdictions) par ses frères et soeurs.

- Peut-être Jasper et Alice...

- Ah c'est super, Alice elle fait toujours des beaux cadeaux !

- Karlyne !

- Oui je sais, je dois pas réclamer des cadeaux, parce que c'est pas très beau !

- C'est bien mon coeur...

Carlisle enfilait son manteau.

- Allez ma puce, on y va ! Dépêche-toi chérie, je dois être au travail après t'avoir déposée... Fais un bisou à maman !

Je me penchais pour embrasser ma petite.

- Passe une bonne journée mon ange !

- Merci maman...

- Travaille bien, je t'aime... Ce soir, c'est Rosalie qui te récupère avec les jumelles parce que j'ai des courses à faire, tu seras sage chez ta soeur en m'attendant !

- Oui maman !

Elle courrait à l'extérieur et je souriais.

_Heureusement qu'elle est là, ça m'évite de trop penser que tous mes enfants ont trop vite grandi... et qu'ils deviennent, ou vont devenir tous parents. _

**-o-o-o-**

**PLATT Emmett, Rosalie, Emma et Shanna,**

**S Peabody Street, 98362 Port Angeles, WA, USA.**

_"Salut la petite famille ! _

_Nous venons de poser nos sacs de voyage en France, à Paris après notre séjour londonien et Irlandais. La toir Eiffel est illuminée et magnifique sous le ciel bleu encre de la nuit. Notre hôtel est en plein centre, et nous succombons au charme de la ville. Jasper nous a fait perdre environ dix fois dans les petites rues, mais nous avons réussi à nous repérer maintenant. Prochaine étape de notre voyage : l'Italie, avec Rome. Ensuite, nous irons sûrement à la Réunion, avant de rejoindre l'Asie avec la Chine, Singapour, la Corée du Sud et l'Australie. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.  
De gros bisous aux filles.  
Alice et Jasper."_

- Ca, c'est pas Jasper qui l'a écrit ! commentait mon mari.

Les filles arrivaient en courant et en criant.

- RENDS-MOI MA POUPEE !

- NON C'EST LA MIENNE !

- T'ES TROP NULLE COMME SOEUR ! JE TE DETESTE EN PLUS T'ES MOCHE !

- C'EST PAS VRAI, C'EST TOI QUI EST MOCHE !

J'interceptais mes filles, furieuses de les entendre crier et s'insulter à tour de rôle.

- EMMA ! SHANNA !

Emmett s'approchait et attrapait la poupée de la discorde.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Hein ?

- EMMA ELLE M'A PRIS MA POUPEE !

- NON C'EST SHANNA QUI M'A PRIS LA MIENNE !

- Quel intérêt, puisque vous avez toutes les deux exactement la même poupée ?

- Mais c'est la mienne !

- Non, la mienne !

- Heh ! On se calme les filles !

- Mais papa...

- Je ne veux RIEN savoir ! Vous avez chacune votre poupée ! Alors vous vous mettez d'accord TOUTES LES DEUX, vous prenez vos poupées et vous filez dans votre chambre !

Elles nous regardaient, visiblement vexées. Il est tellement rare qu'Emmett élève la voix, d'habitude c'est plutôt moi la maman qui ais ce rôle.

Emma prenait la poupée et elles filèrent dans leur chambre sans rouspéter. Mais Shanna claqua tout de même la porte de façon très théâtrale, s'esseyant au regard noir.

- Pardon Shanna ?

Je me dirigeais dans leur pièce.

- J'ai mal vu là ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle baissait les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu le dis mais tu ne fais pas ça ! C'est clair ?

Elle ne répondit rien, jouant avec sa poupée. Je soupirais et quittais la chambre.

Emmett était assis sur le canapé et je m'installais dans le fauteuil.

- Je souhaite bien du plaisir à la p'tite Bella quand elle aura ses jumeaux !

- Oh seigneur oui...

**-o-o-o-**

**Famille Swan, **

**South Chase Street, **

**98362 Port Angeles, WA, U.S.A.**

_Beau-papa, belle-maman bonjour ! _

_Nous voilà en Chine. L'endroit est très différent de la Réunion, beaucoup moins zen mais ça reste à voir quand même ! Votre gamine s'essaye au chinois et moi... ben je me moque d'elle en fait ! _

_J'ai pensé à vous Charlie, je vous ramène des stocks de riz ! Et un joli chapeau pour aller avec votre magnifique moustache ! _

_Votre gendre adoré, Jasper._

_Excusez-le, il ne se sent plus trop entre le décalage horaire, la fatigue accumulée... Etre en vacances en permanence est trop long pour lui, l'inactivité le tuera ! Je vous embrasse, Alice._

Je balançais la carte postale sur la table.

- Il se moque de moi, ce gosse ! râlais-je.

Renée parcourait la carte en souriant.

- Il te taquine !

- Il est fumé, oui !

- Peut-être, mais ta fille est heureuse avec lui...

- Je sais, je sais !

J'attrapais mon blouson de chef.

- Combien de fois j'ai été le ramasser quand il avait douze ans parce qu'il montrait ses fesses à la vieille Jenkins...

- C'était un gamin...

- Ca l'est toujours !

- Mais Alice l'aime comme ça ! Alors au lieu de pester parce qu'il s'en prend à ta précieuse moustache, tu devrais aller travailler ! De vrais crimes t'attendent !

Evidemment... Elle adore Jasper, elle !

- Tu vas faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- Elisabeth et moi allons faire quelques courses, elle veut faire des petits achats pour les futurs enfants d'Edward et Bella !

- Tu vas faire un cadeau ?

- Bien sûr ! Edward est le meilleur ami d'Alice depuis toujours ! Elisabeth en fera autant quand Alice et Jasper auront un enfant alors oui je vais faire quelque chose !

- Et quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Soit une enveloppe, ou je vais voir s'ils ont déposé une liste de naissance... Il y en a deux, alors ils auront besoin de tout en double !

**-o-o-o-**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je revenais de la boîte aux lettres, pour récupérer le courrier amené par le facteur. Neuvième carte de Jasper et Alice, provenant d'Australie cette fois. Ils avaient fait quasiment la moitié de leur parcours, mais maintenant ils comptaient un peu se poser en Océanie quelques temps et dans diverses îles. Tout semblait aller à la perfection pour eux, et j'en étais heureuse. _Ils le méritent, l'un comme l'autre ! _

Je rentrais dans l'appartement, d'où nous allions bientôt devoir déménager. Avec un enfant, rester ici aurait été envisageable, mais deux... Edward était parti négocier le prix d'achat d'une maison que nous avions visité la semaine dernière : un plein pied avec trois chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon-salle à manger grâce à un comptoir. Le salon-salle à manger occupait une grande partie de l'espace. La cuisine était à droite en rentrant, et deux petits couloirs de chaque côté donnaient respectivement à droite sur les deux chambres, et celui de gauche accédait à la salle de bains, aux WC et à la troisième chambre.

La maison était quasiment neuve, acquise par un vieux couple dont le monsieur était décédé peu de temps après la construction. La dame, âgée et loin de ses enfants, préférait vendre pour retrouver sa famille, ne se sentant plus d'habiter dans cet endroit sans son époux. Nous étions tombés sous le charme de cette maison, avec le jardin clôturé pour les enfants.

_LES enfants... Je n'en reviens toujours pas... _

Je caressais mon ventre, bien rond maintenant. On aurait dit que depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle, je prenais du poids en conséquence. Comme si mon corps savait exactement comment réagir pour faire de la place pour ces trésors... J'ignorais si ça serait compliqué, mais Rosalie avait su s'en sortir avec mes nièces. Pourquoi pas nous ? _Alors filles ? Garçons ? Ca manquait de petits boys dans la famille, et j'aurais aimé donner un fils à Edward. Depuis le temps qu'il en veut un... _

Je croisais notre voisine de palier qui me saluait.

- Bonjour Mrs Masen !

- Oh, bonjour Mrs Canning ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, mais c'est surtout vous !

- Ca va bien, merci...

- Et ces bébés ?

- Ca pousse doucement, souriais-je.

Je rejoignais ma porte.

- Passez une bonne journée !

- Vous aussi ma chère, prenez soin de vous trois ! Et mes amitiés à votre époux !

- Je n'y manquerais pas... A bientôt !

Edward était allé l'aider à plusieurs reprises pour décharger et monter des meubles, ou arrêter une fuite d'eau. Nous avions sympathisé, et lui avions même proposé notre canapé-lit le soir où son appartement s'était retrouvé innondé à cause d'une canalisation qui avait explosé. _Elle me manquerait je crois ! _

Je posais la carte postale sur la table de la cuisine, pour qu'Edward puisse la lire. Mon mari fit son apparition dix minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais dehors en compagnie du chien.

- Alors ?

Il s'approchait, silencieux.

- Oh non... Elle n'a pas voulu négocier, c'est ça ?

Il s'appuyait contre la baie vitrée et regardait le chien, sans rien dire.

- C'est pas grave, on en trouvera une autre... Elle me plaisait mais...

- 106 500 $... C'est son dernier prix...

- Que... Quoi ?

_Le prix a baissé ! LE PRIX A BAISSE ! _Edward se mit à sourire.

- Tu as bien entendu...

- OH MAIS C'EST GENIAL !

Je lui sautais au cou et il me serrait contre lui avec tendresse, tentant d'épargner mon ventre.

- J'ai signé les papiers dans la foulée ! Le crédit sera un peu long à rembourser, mais on sera mieux avec les enfants là-bas...

J'opinais, et l'embrassais.

- On sera vraiment bien là-bas...

- La journée sera bonne... En plus on va revoir ces bébés d'amour...

Edward passait sa main sur mon ventre. Aujourd'hui, nous avions rendez-vous pour ma deuxième échographie. J'en étais à cinq mois et tout paraissait aller pour le mieux. J'étais heureuse, je me sentais bien et épanouie bien que j'éprouvais une certaine fatigue. _Mais ça, c'est d'en avoir deux qui te fatiguent de l'intérieur ! _Faut dire que leur papa n'est pas non plus un cadeau parfois... mais dieu merci, je l'aime tellement !

**..**

- Comment ils vont depuis le mois dernier ?

- Très bien, tout a l'air de bien aller... regardez, il suce son pouce celui-là...

C'est vrai que la forme se dessinait presque clairement. Edward fronçait les sourcils, il avait toujours du mal à bien distinguer ses enfants sur l'écran. J'avais une échographie tous les mois, pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Et pour l'instant : tout va bien !

- Je suis très satisfait, Mrs Masen. Tout va bien !

Je soufflais de soulagement.

- Et pour les sexes...

- J'allais y venir... Désirez-vous savoir ? Parce que je peux vous en informer...

Edward comme moi acceptions bien volontiers.

- Oui, dites-nous...

Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse dans l'attente.

- Je vois... une petite fille ici !

_Ohh une fille ! J'ai une petite fille ! _

- Et bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle le choix du roi ! Il y a une fille et un garçon !

J'eus envie d'éclater de rire, et de pleurer à la fois : une fille et un garçon ! C'est tout ce qu'on a toujours souhaité !

_Nous sommes bénis... _

- Je vous laisse en profiter quelques instants, je vais chercher vos documents...

- Merci...

Je penchais la tête vers l'arrière, pour voir Edward les yeux rougis. Il effaçait de son pouce une larme qui roulait, et à ce tableau, mon homme face à ses futurs enfants pleurant déjà leur arrivée, mes pleurs tombèrent également. Il se redressait et passait sur le côté pour m'enlacer.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Ca va ?

Il opinait.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire...

Je l'embrassais et l'obstétricien fit sa réapparition.

_Une fille et un garçon... _

Je pris de nombreux rendez-vous médicaux pour la suite des événements, et lorsque nous retrouvâmes enfin le calme de notre appartement, nous pumes nous enlacer, et nous étreindre avec tout l'amour qu'il nous avait fallu pour faire ces deux bébés. Edward et moi retombions nus dans les draps après notre orgasme commun et je haletais. Il se collait contre mon dos dans la position de la petite cuillère, sa main se posant sur mon ventre nu. Il embrassait mon épaule.

- Une fille et un garçon...

- On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux...

- Il va falloir réfléchir aux prénoms...

- Tu as des idées ?

Il se redressait sur son coude.

- J'avais pensé à... enfin la première fois, j'ai pensé à un prénom si on avait un petit garçon...

- Dis-moi...

- Hugo...

Je souriais. _Hugo Masen... _

- Mais c'est pas une obligation...

- Ca me plaît bien... Et pour la fille ?

- Ca, je ne sais pas...

- Moi non plus...

Il se rallongeait.

- On a le temps... Pas vrai les bébés ?

Je posais ma paume sur la sienne, sur mon ventre et un de nos bébés donna un coup.

_Je ne pouvais pas m'habituer à ça, et en même temps c'était un instant magnifique entre eux deux, leur papa et moi... _

**-o-o-o-**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Ce tour du monde était incroyable, et les gens que nous rencontrions fabuleux. J'adorais la diversité des populations, des pays... _On aurait foutrement dû faire ce voyage depuis longtemps Alice et moi ! _

Ma femme reprenait des couleurs, et s'enthousiasmait pour tout ce qu'elle croisait. Au début, à notre départ, quand je l'avais vu prendre un sac supplémentaire vide, je m'étais interrogé. Mais en fait, elle l'avait pris pour le remplir de fringues qu'elle dénicherait durant notre séjour.

_Et ce putain de sac était à deux doigts de craquer ! _

- Pourquoi t'achètes tout ça ?

- Ca me donne des idées pour mon atelier !

- J'espère pour toi que la douane nous fera pas tout déballer parce que tu rangeras toute seule !

- Ca ne change pas ça... Tu ne ranges jamais rien !

- Non mais dis donc toi !

Je l'attrapais au vol et la balançais sur le matelas moelleux de notre lit d'hôtel. La Nouvelle-Zélande est juste un endroit splendide, et nous profitions des plages et du soleil.

Je me jetais sur ma femme et l'embrassais fougueusement, avant d'effleurer son cou de ma langue et de descendre dans un mouvement coordonné les bretelles de sa petite robe légère. _Voyager, faire l'amour, manger et dormir... Rude programme les bleus ! _

Alice se cambrait quand mes lèvres entouraient son dôme de chair que je suçotais. Ma main s'occupait de son p'tit frère et mon épouse se contractait, haletante. Je la caressais et léchais sa peau, mon bassin se mouvant contre le sien pour soulager ce besoin de friction qui s'emparait de mon corps. L'envie grandissait en moi lorsqu'Alice me renversa sur le lit, déboutonnant ma chemise pour vénérer à son tour mon corps. Sa mai taquinait mon ventre et mon bas-ventre, alors que sa langue et ses dents pinçaient et humidifiaient mes tétons. Je ne sentais que sa bouche glisser jusqu'à mon nombril sensuellement, avant que ne disparaissent mon short et mon boxer, érigeant ma fierté devant elle.

Elle entoura mon bout de ses lèvres chaudes, passant un petit coup de langue.

- Merde... Alice...

Elle se retirait, descendant sur ma virilité pour y déposer des petits baisers et remonter. Elle continua son manège quelques minutes, à m'en faire perdre la tête. La tension était trop forte, la tentation était trop dure à soutenir. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et la guidais contre ma virilité.

- Alice... Putain, j'en peux plus !

Elle ricanait et passa un dernier coup de langue avant de me prendre dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

- Oh oui ! Comme ça !

Elle imprima un mouvement lent et tendre, avant d'accélérer, guidée par mes mains. Je me sentais buter au fond de sa gorge, et dus faire appel à mon self-contrôle pour ne pas venir immédiatement. Sa langue s'amusait divinement sur moi, ses mains caressant mes bourses, et l'intérieur de mes cuisses, jouant sur mon membre. Elle gémissait autour de moi, et ses doigts de la main droite se glissèrent jusqu'à sa féminité. Je la vis se retirer brièvement, pour gémir de la caresse qu'elle s'effectuait.

_Ca, c'est le plus beau moment de l'acte... Quand Alice se caresse..._

Je l'allongeais sur le matelas, caressant sa poitrine mise à nue et observant sa main effleurer ses plis intimes.

- Vas-y...

Elle ancrait ses yeux dans les miens, ses doigts s'enfonçant en elle. Elle se cambrait.

- Oh... Jazz...

Ma bite était en feu. Putain, véritablement en feu. Je posais ma main sur mon membre et m'activais à me procurer ce mouvement libératoire. Elle frictionnait plus vite son point de désir, et mes hanches balançaient contre ma paume. Les doigts libres d'Alice jouaient sur sa poitrine tandis que j'avançais mon index et mon majeur à sa bouche, qu'elle lécha sensuellement.

- Bordel...

Ma main humide, je me caressais de nouveau avec davantage de vigueur. Alice était à bout de souffle et je la rejoignais bientôt, explosant en plusieurs jets alors qu'elle se contractait, suspendant ses gestes et gémissant mon prénom.

- Merde... Jasper... C'était bon...

Je m'écroulais sur le matelas, à ses côtés. Ma main naviguait sur sa poitrine.

- Tu es tellement belle quand tu fais ça, tu sais...

Elle souriait, et roulait vers moi pour m'embrasser.

- Il n'y a que pour toi que je fais ça...

Je l'attirais sur mon corps, mes fluides encore sur mon ventre. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ma taille et m'embrassait sensuellement. Peu à peu, je retrouvais mes esprits et ma forme et ce fut cette fois dans un acte plus tendre et bien plus intime que je m'immisçais pour jouir en elle, les yeux dans les yeux et nos coeurs serrés.

_Il n'y a qu'elle. Qu'elle dont je peux me rassasier, qu'elle que je ne peux aimer, qu'elle que je ne saurais vénérer, et admirer de cette façon-là. _

Certes, nous sommes très physiques mais la connection que nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre nous amènera loin, plus loin que toutes les divergeances que nous avons pu connaître. J'ai foi en nous deux.

Après notre rapport, je l'attirais contre moi et recouvrais nos corps du drap blanc.

- Si on pouvait rester en tour du monde en permanence... murmura-t-elle.

- Ca serait bien, oui...

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Jazz ?

- Hmm ?

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir lâchée quand... j'ai déconné avec Alec et tout ça...

- Jamais personne ne te lâchera, tu m'entends ? Surtout pas moi... Jamais !

Elle embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Je suis tellement heureuse avec toi...

- Quand on aura ce bébé, tu le seras encore plus !

Elle caressa ma joue.

- Tu y as repensé ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt je crois... mais ça fait son bout de chemin dans ma tête... Et finalement, ça sera pas si mal j'pense...

- On apprendra ensemble... Mais je veux que tu sois totalement prêt. Je veux que ça soit le rôle de nos vies, et non une contrainte...

Je lui souriais, et l'embrassais.

- Et puis, faut bien laisser Edward et Bella avoir la vedette avec leurs grumeaux !

Elle éclatait de rire et se blottissait contre moi.

Au fond, à travers la baie vitrée, je voyais le ciel se teinter de rose par le coucher du soleil sur la mer.

_Le spectacle est magnifique. Mais sans Alice dans mes bras, il ne serait que trop terne... _

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que ma femme dormait profondément, j'allumais mon petit ordinateur portable pour consulter mes messages.

**Vous avez un nouveau message de Bella Masen Cullen.**

**Sujet : les bébés vont bien, nous aussi**

_Salut grand frère ! _

_Merci pour vos innombrables cartes postales. Je ne sais plus quoi en faire tellement il y en a, vous me rendez presque jalouse de voir tous ces pays... Le médecin m'a recommandé de ne pas trop voyager, et d'éviter la voiture. Alors la mer, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite... L'accouchement est prévu pour le 29 mars si tout va bien ! _

_On a passé une nouvelle échographie, et tout va très bien : une fille et un garçon. Que demander de plus ? Edward et moi avons tranché, le garçon s'appellera Hugo. Nous avons encore quelques possibilités pour la fille. Nous sommes comblés. J'espérais faire de vous deux le parrain et la marraine de notre petit garçon. Rosalie et Emmett ont accepté d'être ceux de notre petite fille. Alors, si vous êtes d'accord avec ça, nous serions ravis et honorés que notre fils vous ait proche de lui s'il nous arrivait quoi que ce soit._

_J'espère que vous vous amusez bien, que vous en profitez pour vous retrouver. _

_Aimez-vous et surtout, ne faites rien que l'on ne ferait pas.  
On a hâte de vous revoir et de réunir toute la famille,_

_Bella. _


	38. Chapter 38 : Retour à la maison

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 38. Cette fois, la fin se rapproche doucement et sournoisement (**oui, très sournoisement même**). Merci à toutes toutes toutes pour vos messages qui m'auront accompagnée le long de cette grosse quarantaine de chapitres (**J'pense qu'autour de 42 ou 44 chapitres, ça sera fini!**). **

**Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, et il reste quelques péripéties à Jasper à vivre, histoire qu'il se fasse quelques cheveux blancs (**sexy les cheveux blancs!**). Une d'entre vous a deviné le prénom de la fille de Bella et Edward, merci aux autres pour leurs suggestions mais j'avais déjà décidé le prénom, sauf que les futurs parents n'avaient pas encore tranché lol quant au choix du prénom de Hugo, c'est juste que ça me plaît. Donc... étant donné que c'est un peu ma fête lol... **

**Un grand grand merci à ma bêta, Marine pour son travail rapide. **

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite un très bon week-end!**

**A très vite! **

**Prenez soin de vous. **

_**Chapitre 38 : Retour à la maison**_

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

J'ouvrais la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon de la villa que nous avions louée pour notre petit séjour à Anguilla. Notre tour du monde touchait à sa fin et même si ça avait été un sacrifice pour nous, nous avions passé les fêtes de fin d'année ici, en voyage. Nous avions très régulièrement notre famille par internet, grâce aux webcams de chacun. C'était un joyeux bazar, mais j'adorais être ici, sur cette île somptueuse, et les savoir heureux dans mon pays.

Jasper avait fait une folie en nous faisant partir en tour du monde, mais rien ne nous retenait vraiment. Clara était placée dans son nouveau centre et tout se passait très bien pour l'instant, même si bien sûr son état ne s'améliorait pas. Monica continuait de la visiter, une fois tous les quinze jours car la distance entre elles s'était agrandie. Mes parents continuaient leur petite vie, et Renée était souvent en virée avec Elisabeth pour préparer l'arrivée des jumeaux. Bella se portait bien, même si le médecin lui recommandait désormais le plus de calme possible : elle entrait dans son septième mois et elle restait allongée la plupart du temps. Son ventre était tout simplement énorme, mais elle gardait le sourire malgré ses traits tirés. Edward, lui, était fidèle à lui-même. Ils allaient déménager sous peu, pour intégrer leur nouvelle maison qu'ils nous avaient montrée par photos : l'endroit serait idéal pour leur petite famille.

Les parents de Jasper, eux, préparaient également activement l'arrivée des bébés en rendant visite à Bella pour ne pas la laisser seule. Esmé se réjouissait de la venue au monde de ses deux petits-enfants. Quant à Emmett, nous savions par Rosalie qu'il s'était mis à prier le seigneur tous les soirs pour que sa soeur devienne maman de petits anges, et pas de petits coquins comme peuvent être les jumelles.

_En somme, tout allait très bien pour tout le monde ! _

Deux bras m'encerclèrent, et je m'appuyai contre le torse de mon mari, mes yeux observant les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage sur laquelle donnait notre balcon. Jasper déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Tu as terminé ?

- Ouais ! J'ai visionné tous les essais vidéo des acteurs... J'en ai retenu trois qui viendront le mois prochain pour que je puisse les auditionner en face, entre quatre "z'yeux"...

Je souriais.

- Tu comptes les intimider ?

- Le premier qui osera me tirer dessus au paintball décrochera le rôle !

_Jasper a une façon très particulière de recruter ses comédiens..._

- Tu voudras en être du film ou pas ?

- Je comptais créer quelques vêtements... Il y a un défilé cet été et je voudrais essayer de m'inscrire...

Je n'avais plus peur de dire "non" à Jasper. Même s'il restait caractériel et un brin cyclothimique, il me comprenait et m'écoutait.

- J'te souhaite de réussir mais si tu veux mon avis, tu vas tous les écraser !

Je souris dans son étreinte. L'eau s'échouait lentement, se retirant pour revenir, m'offrant un paysage sublime.

_Un de ces instants où le monde, la vie, tout semble idyllique. Où la simple pensée de vivre, respirer, et pouvoir admirer ces paysages est la source d'un bonheur très intime et très complet._

Je soupirai.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Que quitter cet endroit va être difficile...

Il me cala contre lui, son menton reposant dans le creux de ma clavicule.

- On reviendra !

- Oui, je sais mais... on n'a pas vraiment de liberté, attendre la location tout ça...

Il relâcha son emprise sur moi et se tourna dos à l'océan, appuyant ses reins contre la rambarde du balcon.

- Alice... Alice, Alice, Alice... Petite Alice...

- Quoi ?

Ses yeux gris s'étaient teintés de cette lueur moqueuse, et son visage arborait son parfait sourire insolent.

- As-tu oublié _qui_ tu as épousé ?

- Jasper Cullen ! Ta présence m'est dure à occulter !

Il rentra dans le salon et revint avec une poche cartonnée qu'il ouvrit.

- Faut que je fasse tout ici... Tâche de ne pas m'occulter quand tu apprendras ça...

- Quoi ?

Il extirpa un contrat... _DE VENTE ?_

- La maison est à nous... Une sorte de maison de vacances...

- HEIN ?

Il me sourit.

- Ne crie pas si fort, tu vas réveiller les voisins !

_Mais putain on n'a pas de voisins ici ! _Je lui sautai au cou.

- J'ai pas pu te le dire pour Noël, j'avais pas tout à fait fini de négocier... Mais voilà, c'est fait !

- Mais tu es fou !

- J'aime bien ici... Ca nous fera du bien de venir ici, surtout quand on sera un oncle et une tante arasés par nos paires de grumeaux de neveu et nièces...

Je raffermis mon étreinte, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Mon coeur battait trop vite, tellement vite pour lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller voir ailleurs ? De chercher une autre issue ? _

- Ai-je droit à une petite récompense ? Sourit-il.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as dépensé cet argent dans l'espoir d'avoir une nuit de sexe...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Bah si, pourquoi ?

- ESPECE DE SALAUD ! criai-je avant de lui taper le bras.

Il éclata de rire et m'entraîna à l'intérieur, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Putain c'est vraiment trop simple, tu marches pas, tu cours !

Il m'attrapa au vol et me souleva dans ses bras. _Je ne pouvais pas lui résister, sur de nombreux points. Et il le savait ce chacal ! _Je déposai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

_Jasper sera un très bon père, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Il est attentif, et généreux. Il fait passer la vie avant le reste, et il se donne les moyens de suivre ses instincts. Etre père lui prendra peut-être un peu de temps, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'on fasse cet enfant demain. Mais je sais qu'il sera là. En dépit de tout, il sera là._

Le bruit des informations nous interrompit dans notre "baiser déviant".

**" - Justice maintenant, avec cette affaire de secte qui avait touché le nord des Etats-Unis. Souvenez-vous, une jeune femme avait été agressée sexuellement par plusieurs hommes dans la petite ville de Port Angeles, état de Washington, et l'enquête avait révélé qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un groupe sectaire dirigé par deux suspects principaux : Tony Cevilo et Alec Stanford. Les deux hommes ont été écroués aujourd'hui, devant respectivement purger des peines de prison de quatre ans ferme et trois ans et demi. Ils devront en outre verser des indemnités de 20. 000 $ à la famille de Nancy James. A la suite de cette arrestation, mademoiselle James a mis fin à ses jours dans une chambre d'hôtel en avalant des médicaments, alors qu'elle était sous surveillance policière. "**

Mon sang se glaça en entendant la nouvelle. Je regardai la présentatrice qui énonçait les faits d'une voix morne et sans entrain. _Nancy s'en est tuée... Ils sont en prison... _

Je sentis la main de Jasper se poser sur mon cou, et il m'attira à lui. Je ne pouvais pas avoir été cette femme naïve, cette femme préférant croire ces hommes plutôt que MON homme. Cette femme qui avait rappelé Alec Stanford, plutôt que d'appeler Jasper pour discuter.

Jasper coupa la télévision avec la télécommande et caressa mon dos. Je n'avais pas voulu assister au procès. J'avais juste apporté mon témoignage dans plusieurs dépositions, espérant que Jane, et Nancy s'en sortent. _Ce ne fut pas possible pour elle... _Jasper avait fait en sorte que mon nom ne soit pas divulgué dans la presse, et il en avait été ainsi. Jamais je ne pourrais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait, fait encore, ou fera pour moi. Je le serrai contre moi, inspirant son odeur.

- Alice... Quoi que tu sois en train de penser, ou de te dire, n'oublie pas que c'est fini, que tu as vingt-deux ans, toute une vie à faire et un futur bébé qui sera magnifique comme son père à faire grandir...

Je souris contre sa chemise, bien malgré moi. Il embrassa mon front, et me serra contre lui.

_Jasper sera réellement le meilleur père, et la meilleure personne que je pourrais avoir dans ma vie. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je les regardais tous s'affairer dans ma nouvelle maison. Nous avions rendu notre appartement hier, et passions la nuit dans la baraque de Jasper et Alice, encore en vacances. Edward, Emmett, papa, Eric et ses deux fils Alexandre et Felix étaient tous là, à monter enfin les meubles. Nous avions fait quelques travaux mineurs de tapisserie, surtout dans les futures chambres des enfants.

Edward et Carlisle avaient monté notre chambre en priorité, pour que je puisse m'allonger. _Je n'aurais jamais cru que porter un enfant, en fait deux, était aussi épuisant... _Le médecin m'avait recommandé la plus grande prudence pour ce dernier trimestre. Il n'avait pas d'inquiétudes particulières, et il préférait prévenir. Aussi, je ne faisais que des efforts minimaux : l'essentiel, et le reste n'était que du surplus. J'aurais adoré les aider à avancer, à installer ma maison, mais je n'en avais pas la force.

- A trois on soulève... Un... deux... trois !

Emmett, Edward, Alexandre et Felix faisaient entrer notre canapé dans la pièce à vivre. Rosalie les guidait.

- Encore un peu... Là, c'est bien !

Les hommes reposèrent le gros meuble, et soufflèrent. Felix s'épongea le front.

- J'espère qu'on aura une bonne bière après ça, gronda-t-il.

Mon mari lui tapota l'épaule.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai acheté un baril exprès...

- T'es un chef, mec !

Lorsqu'Elisabeth s'était mise en couple avec Eric, elle avait accueilli ses fils issus de son premier mariage. Edward s'était alors composé une famille, même s'il n'était pas aussi proche de Felix et Alexandre qu'il ne pouvait l'être de mes frères par exemple. Mais la présence des enfants d'Eric lui permettait de ne plus se sentir "fils unique". Les trois s'entendaient relativement bien, parlaient sport, voitures et musique. Et c'était de bonne grâce que les frères étaient venus nous aider.

Je comptais les remercier en organisant une grande soirée, mais uniquement lorsque les jumeaux seront nés. Je n'éprouvais plus vraiment d'entrain pour effectuer un grand repas, confectionné maison. Même si ma mère m'aurait aidée, je n'aurais pas eu la satisfaction de le préparer moi-même, chose à laquelle je tenais.

Je traversai le salon-salle à manger pour rejoindre les chambres des bébés. Esmé et Elisabeth s'affairaient, se disputant sur le choix du rideau de ma fille.

- Il faut un voilage fin, Elisabeth !

- Un voilage fin, nous sommes d'accord ET des doubles rideaux plus épais pour l'hiver ! Et blanc le voilage...

- J'aurais plutôt dit rose !

Je souris et entrai.

- Les voilages seront blancs, et les doubles rideaux seront là...

- Ca risque d'alourdir ta pièce, ma chérie...

- Oui, mais la petite n'aura pas froid...

Esmé soupira. _Je ne cherche pas spécialement à donner raison à l'une ou à l'autre. Je veux simplement le plus grand confort pour mon enfant. _Rosalie rentra avec une panière remplie de petits vêtements.

- Voilà, triés et repassés... Je m'en suis occupée ce matin...

- Merci Rose...

- A ton service ! Tu sais j'ai l'habitude, un peu plus ou un peu moins !

Elle avait géré à la perfection l'arrivée des jumelles. Jumelles qui, d'ailleurs, étaient en train de jouer dans ma chambre avec ma petite soeur. J'aidai ma soeur à installer les petits bodys et autres pyjamas dans les tiroirs de la commode blanche. La chambre de notre fille était résolument épurée, mais confortable. Son berceau était blanc, avec une jolie couverture rose très pâle. La commode était assortie, et il y avait au mur trois étagères comprenant des peluches et des jouets pour bébé. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, sauf un pan peint en rose. Esmé avait également décoré les murs de stickers de fleurs et de papillons.

_Je n'aurais pas imaginé mieux que ça pour ma petite fille. _

En face de sa chambre, se trouvait celle de notre fils. Hugo possédait le même genre d'endroit que sa soeur, mais dans des tons bleus ciel. Les stickers représentaient des voitures.

_Je peinais à croire que d'ici deux mois, ces deux chambres allaient être remplies de vies, de cris, de rires, de câlins... _Deux longs mois. Je retournai dans la pièce principale, où les hommes s'étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes pour monter les meubles. Felix et Emmett étaient dehors, pour finir d'installer quelques bricoles. Edward se redressa, un tournevis à la main et sa chemise entrouverte. _Argh... pulsion sexuelle ! _Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de bras et me sourit, les yeux cernés. Il avait pris une dizaine de jours de congés pour pouvoir bien déménager. Il s'avança vers moi.

- Ca avance les chambres des petits ?

- Ta mère et la mienne se disputent à propos des rideaux...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le couloir et sourit, avant de me faire un clin d'oeil.

- Si ça ne leur va pas, elles n'ont qu'à monter deux chambres supplémentaires pour faire chacune leur petit bazar...

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre énorme.

- J'ai dû trancher... Rosalie a porté les vêtements et on a fini d'installer... C'est prêt pour eux...

- J'pense que d'ici deux jours, tout sera net pour nous...

J'opinai.

- Vous avez déjà bien avancés...

Edward embrassa ma tempe.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger...

- Tu viendrais avec moi ?

Je vis une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, bien vite rattrapée par la dure réalité : les travaux.

- J'adorerais, mais j'peux pas les laisser aménager ma propre maison pour aller m'envoyer en l'air... murmura-t-il en m'entraînant dans le couloir qui conduisait à notre chambre. Il en ouvrit la porte et les filles levaient leurs têtes vers nous.

- Les filles, vous laissez Bella se reposer ?

Les jumelles descendirent du lit, et Karlyne se poussa un peu sur la droite. Je m'allongeai et mon mari s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- Essaie de t'endormir si tu peux...

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas...

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et le caressa en souriant.

- Et vous êtes sages là-dedans, ok ? Maman a besoin de dormir...

Mon coeur se serra. Edward se sentait déjà totalement papa, à 100%. Il m'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...

- Beurk, c'est dégoûtant, s'exclama Karlyne.

- Méfie-toi, toi ! rit Edward en la chatouillant.

Mes nièces revinrent sur le lit quand Edward fut parti.

- Alors tatie, ils vont venir les bébés ?

- Bientôt...

- Oh mais c'est trop long ! On a bien envie de les voir, nous !

Je caressai le visage de Shanna. Ou Emma. _Merde... heureusement qu'il y aura une différence évidente entre mes gamins._

- Moi aussi vous savez... moi aussi...

- Et moi aussi !

Ma soeur fit son apparition.

- Vous sortez les filles ? Je voudrais discuter avec tatie ! Allez dans la chambre des bébés, Mamie y est et vous attend pour installer les peluches...

- OUAIS !

Rosalie s'avança et ferma la porte derrière les filles, avant de faire le tour pour s'allonger vers moi.

- Alors toi... Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas papoté...

Je souris.

- Faut dire qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps aussi !

- Exact !

Elle posa sa paume contre mon ventre et je sentis un coup peu de temps après.

- Oh... Bonjour les bébés... C'est tatie !

Je souris.

- Alors, tu te sens prête pour ça ?

Elle câlina doucement mon ventre.

- Je crois... J'ai peur mais je suis prête...

- Tout ira bien, d'accord ? Ca ne sera pas facile au début...On va te dire qu'au bout de six mois tu seras plus tranquille mais ce n'est pas vrai... C'est aux alentours de deux ou trois ans que ça ira mieux... Même si bien sûr ils seront de plus en plus autonomes... après, c'est surtout de la surveillance pour leur sécurité et tout ça... Tu as des questions ?

- Hum... Tu sais pour les faire manger tout ça... Je dois le faire en même temps ou pas ?

- Tu auras deux écoles : ceux qui te diront oui, ceux qui te diront non... Ca sera à toi de décider...

- Et comment tu as fait, toi ?

- Au début, j'ai voulu tester la méthode l'une après l'autre. Je commençais par Emma, et ensuite Shanna. J'ai rapidement eu l'impression de passer mes nuits à les nourir, les changer... Tu connais Emmett, lui, se lever la nuit...

Je souris.  
- Il l'a bien fait au début, mais après... Donc finalement, quand Emmett était bien disposé, on se réveillait ensemble pour les faire téter et sinon, j'essayais de les caler dans les transats, ou avec des petits traversins. Il faut s'installer correctement et confortablement surtout. Ca sera à toi de gérer... Mais tu auras forcément des idées, tu te sentiras plus à l'aise avec une ou l'autre des solutions. C'est à toi de trouver ce que tu préfères... Tu ne sauras pas ce qui sera le mieux tant que tu ne les auras pas, avec toi...

- Edward m'aidera...

- Je sais ma puce...

Mon ventre se noua. _Et si Edward ne pouvait pas m'aider ? S'il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne puisse pas se lever la nuit ? Comment allais-je faire ? Si ces bébés détruisaient notre relation ? Et si..._

- Bella ?

Je relevai le visage vers ma soeur et mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- Je... je crois que j'ai peur, Rose...

Elle m'attira contre elle.

- Oh... C'est normal ma belle... c'est normal... Shhh... Mais ça ira... Edward sera auprès de toi, et nous tous aussi... Vous serez de supers parents ! Vous les voulez ces bébés ! Vous en vouliez un, vous en avez deux... C'est comme si ce bébé qui est parti trop tôt est revenu pour vous gâter... Ca sera dur, je ne te dirais pas le contraire. Mais vous y arriverez !

Je me blotis contre ma soeur, du mieux que je le pus avec mon ventre de femme enceinte.

- Allez, ça ira !

- Désolée... Les hormones...

Je reniflai et Rosalie rit.

- Je sais... Ca ira... Ton homme est en train de vous bâtir une jolie maison, toute belle. Vous allez être bien ici tous les quatre...

_Quatre... On va être quatre... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Los Angeles, fin février. Retour des nuages, de la flotte. Adieux palmiers, plages, mer...

_Si on établissait notre résidence permanente dans les îles, et notre résidence secondaire à LA ?_

Alice et moi réinvestissions notre maison, qui avait accueillie ma soeur et son mec pour la durée de leurs travaux. Nous avions appris par mail qu'ils avaient enfin pu s'installer. _J'ai évité la case emménagement... Ouf ! _J'avais échangé quelques messages électroniques avec Rosalie, m'informant que Bella avait eu un petit coup de blues par rapport à l'arrivée des grumeaux et par l'annonce de la gynéco. Le bébé du bas, visiblement le p'tit mec, se présentait par le siège. La césarienne était donc envisagée fortement. _Bon franchement, ça angoisserait n'importe qui ! _Mais j'pensais quand même passer la voir la petite, histoire de. _Faire mon rôle de grand-demi-frère, ce genre de conneries... _

- C'est de la torture de m'avoir pris rendez-vous pour une leçon de conduite le jour de notre retour ! râla Alice.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Tu vas le passer ton permis, j'te le dis ! Imagine ton bonheur Bébé : t'auras plus à attendre que je me réveille pour aller faire du shopping...

Elle se renfrogna.

- Aller à des défilés, faire les boutiques, acheter ce dont t'as besoin pour ton atelier...

Je me rapprochai d'elle, passai mes mains sur sa taille.

- Si tu l'as, je te laisse ma carte bleue en illimité deux jours ! Et tu feras ce que tu veux, avec...

Ses lèvres s'arrondirent en un "O".

- Deux jours ?

- Deux jours de shopping, de folies... Illimités...

Elle se retourna dans mes bras.

- C'est à quelle heure, déjà ?

_Trop facile ! _

- T'as encore une bonne heure à attendre...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et effleura le col de mon t-shirt.

- Une heure ? Largement suffisant...

Elle m'entraîna en haut et me fit m'allonger sur le lit. Sensuelle et sexy, elle me fit l'amour et deux orgasmes et une douche plus tard, je la déposai devant l'auto-école.

_Je suis emmerdant avec ça, ok. Mais c'est indispensable pour elle ! Quand je serais en tournage sur des films, elle pourra se déplacer... Elle a déjà tout : la voiture, l'assurance et tout le reste... Tout ! Sauf le permis ! _

Je me garai devant la maison de ma petite soeur, un peu en dehors de la ville. La petite maison appartenait à un petit lotissement discret et calme, et j'admirai le petit plein pied. _Ils seront bien, ici ! _

Enso était dans le jardin, jouant avec sa corde. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'avança en courant jusqu'au portail et jappa joyeusement, secouant la queue.

- Salut toi !

J'ouvris le passage, me fis sauter dessus par le clébard d'Edward et avançai jusqu'à la porte. Je toquai et entrai avant d'entendre ma soeur m'autoriser à le faire. _Bah quoi ? C'est chez ma soeur ! Pas le pape non plus, faut pas déconner ! _

- C'est moi !

- Jasper ?

J'avançai dans un petit couloir pour arriver à la pièce principale salon-salle à manger. _Wow ! Cool ! _L'endroit était bien éclairé par deux grandes portes-fenêtres, et assez vaste sans être trop grand. Ils avaient créé une petite séparation en mettant le canapé dos à la table, distinguant ainsi les deux pièces en n'en ayant qu'une seule. Bella était allongée sur le sofa blanc, les yeux cernés, un livre entre les mains. _**"Jumeaux : mode d'emploi". **__Putain... C'est bien des lectures de femmes enceintes, ça ! Franchement ! _

Et double wow. Son bide est E-NORME !

Je sifflai.

- Dis donc la tomate, tu te transformes en potiron...

Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle, content de la voir en pleine forme... enfin en forme du moins, et l'embrassai.

- Salut toi !

- Jazz ! J'suis contente de te voir !

Je la serrai un long moment dans mes bras. _Heh... Mine de rien... Ma petite soeur est une femme... Bon, je le savais déjà, ayant surpris Bella et son mari en pleine action à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble... Mais merde. Elle va accoucher, quoi ! _

- Alors, comment ça va ?

- Ca va...

- T'as l'air fatigué...

- J'ai hâte qu'ils sortent...

- Ca va vite arriver maintenant...

- Ils ont programmé une césarienne pour le 9 mars...

- C'était fin mars pourtant, non ?

- Oui, mais ils ont préféré la programmer plus tôt... Hugo se présente par le siège...

- C'est bien les mecs ça, tiens !

- Comment va Alice ?

- Elle passe sa première leçon de conduite...

- Wouh ! Comment tu l'as convaincue ?

- A coup de carte bleue illimitée...

- Oh...

Elle éclata de rire, et grimaça.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais... C'est juste qu'ils font la java...

Timidement, je posai ma main sur son gros bidou. _Heh ! Mais ça tape ! _

- Héé ! C'est lequel qui frappe son oncle ?

Bella sourit, et dans un tendre geste, posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Doucement là-dedans... Je vous présente tonton Jasper...

Je grognais. "Tonton Jasper"... Ca fait tellement vieux... _et merde... Elle va faire de moi un oncle... Un des plus beaux rôles que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent. Je devais le reconnaître : Emma et Shanna étaient géniales et je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'Hugo et sa p'tite frangine allaient l'être tout autant ! _

J'embrassai le front de ma petite soeur.

- Tout ira bien pour vous quatre... Tu le mérites, Bella !

Elle me sourit et se redressa un peu.

- Je vais te faire visiter...

- Et ton cake de mari, il est où ?

- Il travaille...

- Il est pas en congés ?

- La semaine prochaine... Il a anticipé pour pouvoir être là pour m'emmener aux derniers rendez-vous médicaux et à l'accouchement...

- Ca va, il stresse pas ?

- Un peu... Mais maintenant que tout est prêt pour les accueillir, il est plus zen...

- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut en fournitures ?

Elle opina.

- Il nous manque juste un cosy... On en a un, mais on en veut un deuxième, mais on a été un peu justes financièrement avec la maison tout ça... Ca a fait des travaux...

_Même si nos parents les aident, ils ont leur foyer, et leur fierté. Ils préfèrent se subvenir eux-même. _

- Considère que tu l'as demain, ton cosy alors...

- Jasper...

- Cadeau de naissance, ok ?

Elle me sourit.

- Ca sera le seul cadeau alors, d'accord ?

- Tu sais très bien que non ! souris-je.

- Merci Jazz... Ca compte pour nous !

Elle se releva difficilement, et je la tirai un peu par la main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds.

- Allez viens...

- Tu sais que j'peux visiter tout seul, pas vrai ?

Elle grimaça, et passa sa main sur son ventre.

- T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Ouais... Quelques contractions...

_Mouais... _

- T'as qu'à juste me montrer les chambres des bébés, le reste genre les chiottes, la salle d'eau et la piaule où vous faites vos saloperies, ça m'intéresse moins...

Elle sourit et m'emmena vers la droite. Je remarquai les lettres en bois sur la porte de gauche.

- Elisabeth ?

- Oui... Mais la mère d'Edward ne le sait pas encore... J'aime bien ce prénom, et ça se diminue facilement en Lisa, ou Lilie... Et ça a touché Edward que je pense à sa maman... Avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé... Naturellement, elle aura le prénom de maman en second...

Je souris. _Ainsi donc, ma petite nièce va s'appeler Elisabeth... C'est chou ! Hugo et Elisabeth... Ca me plaît bien ! Puis bon, c'est leur choix ! _

Mais ça me plaît.

- Bah elles sont supers ces chambres ! Vous avez bon goût !

Les espaces étaient clairs et lumineux, tout en étant chaleureux. Pas de doutes, ils seraient très bien ici ! J'observai le petit lit de ma nièce. _C'est vraiment minuscule tout ça et... _

- Oh, oh...

Je me tournai vers ma soeur et... _OH OH ! Putain ! _J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Euh Bella... Dis-moi juste que c'est que t'as pas eu le temps d'arriver aux chiottes...

Elle était rouge pivoine et capta mon regard.

- J'ai... Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux...

_Oh merde doux Jésus ! Fallait que ça tombe sur moi... _


	39. Chapter 39 : Merde partie 1

**Salut à tooooutes ! **

**Allez voilà, le 39eme... On tire vers la fin, vous allez vous en apercevoir. J'essaie de faire traîner le truc parce que j'adore retrouver ces mecs mais c'est pas simple et je crois que lorsque j'aurais tout mis en ordre pour eux, je pourrais les laisser ! **

**Concernant le titre... comment dire... mdrrrr je trouvais qu'il collait bien à l'état d'esprit de deux personnages et vous le comprendrez en lisant ! On va dire que c'est une première partie, si j'avais tout aligné ça aurait fait trop long!**

**Je vous remercie toutes, infiniment ! Pour votre soutien, votre enthousiasme pour les extraits que j'ai pu poster sur les différents réseaux sociaux, et tout le reste. Vous êtes awesauces ! Un merci également à Marine qui m'aura accompagnée dans cette aventure, qui comportera ENVIRON 44 chapitres (**A une vache près!**).**

**Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Halloween, prenez soin de vous.**

**& bonne lecture ! **

**Prenez soin de vous.**

_**Chapitre 39 : Merde (partie I).**_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

D'accord. D'accord, d'accord, d'accord. _Ok... D'accord ! _D'accord ! Ok, d'accord !

_MERDE ! _

J'avais pas eu d'autres foutus choix que d'emmener ma petite soeur à l'hôpital. Elle se faisait examiner dans une chambre, et je composais le numéro d'Edward pour la 17ème fois depuis quarante minutes.

Répondeur. _Pourquoi il travaille ce gland, aussi ?_

- MASEN ! RAMENE TON CUL ICI TU M'ENTENDS ? TA FEMME VA ACCOUCHER !

Je raccrochai, et la secrétaire me fusilla du regard. Merde ! _Alice ! _Je composai le numéro de ma femme, probablement en pleine leçon de conduite. Répondeur aussi. _Quelle idée de merde j'ai eu de l'inscrire aujourd'hui ! _

- Alice, je t'adore et tu le sais ! Rejoins-moi à l'hosto, Bella a perdu les eaux ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul, tu m'entends ? Sinon, je divorce !

Je raccrochai. Papa et Esmé !

Une tonalité. Deux. Trois.

- Alloooo ?

- Karlyne ? C'est Jasper !

- Oui c'est qui ?

- C'est Jasper ! Passe-moi maman s'il te plaît, Bella est à l'hôpital elle va avoir ses bébés !

- Mamaaaan ! Bella elle dit que Jasper il a des bébés !

J'entendis Esmé crier.

- Bella ?

- Râté ! La gamine s'est emmêlée ! C'est Bella qui va avoir ses gosses !

- Quoi ?

- Elle a perdu les eaux, je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital et elle se fait examiner !

- Mais... Oh mon dieu ! Je fais bipper ton père au travail et on va prendre le premier avion !

- Préviens Elisabeth aussi ! J'pense que l'information pourrait éventuellement l'intéresser !

- Reste avec ta soeur, surtout !

- Ouais !

_Evidemment que je vais rester avec ma soeur ! Quel ordre ! _

Je raccrochai. Un appel manqué. Edward. _BEN VOYONS ! _Je composais son numéro lorsque la dame qui avait pris ma soeur en charge vint vers moi.

- Votre soeur a été installée en salle d'accouchement, monsieur Cullen... On vient de lui installer le double monitoring pour contrôler les contractions et voir le rythme cardiaque des bébés. Une gynécologue repassera pour contrôler la position des bébés. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Y a-t-il quelqu'un à prévenir, son mari ou autre ?

Je fulminais. _Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Je suis tout seul, là, dans cet hosto, avec ma frangine qui a décidé de pondre ses oeufs ! _

- Non, je me charge de ce gros faisan !

Je composai le numéro d'Edward.

- Jasper ! C'est toi !

- Bah oui tiens !

- Merde écoute... Comment elle va ? J't'ai pas répondu j'étais sur la route on m'a envoyé à soixante bornes pour régler un piano qu'un type a acheté y a une semaine alors...

- J'm'en carre de ça ! Elle est en salle d'accouchement !

- J'ai appelé mon patron à la boutique il me remplace, je fais demi-tour j'en ai pour une heure j'pense !

- Grouille !

Je raccrochai et fonçai dans la chambre de ma soeur. Elle était allongée, le visage crispé. _Merde_.

- Alors ?

- Contraction...

- Ca fait mal ?

_Super la question rassurante visant à apaiser la petite soeur. _Elle semblait essoufflée.

- Ouais... Mais les coeurs des bébés vont bien, alors...

Je me sentis soudainement con, là, debout comme un "i" dans cette chambre, sans savoir quoi faire de mes dix doigts. _Quand je disais à Alice qu'on rentrait beaucoup trop tôt de ce tour du monde ! Je suis pas prêt à ça, moi ! Merde ! _

- Et j'peux... faire un truc ? Genre j'sais pas... Café, thé ?

Elle roula des yeux et soupira.

- Jasper...

- Bah quoi ? J'en sais rien moi ! J'ai jamais accouché !

- Tu as appelé Edward ?

Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil près d'elle.

- Ouais... Il en a pour une heure, il était en déplacement... J'ai aussi appelé les parents...

- Merci... Tu as pris les sacs d'affaires qu'on a mis dans le coffre ?

_Ca m'avait foutrement épaté le calme avec lequel elle avait pris le temps de récupérer les sacs des habits et des affaires pour les p'tits. _

- Je vais les chercher de suite !

- D'accord...

Je filai récupérer toutes les affaires dont nous aurions besoin et remontai auprès d'elle. _Merde ! J'vais être tonton ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

_Ca y est ! Mes bébés vont arriver ! _Edward avait pu arriver à temps, suivi de peu par Alice. Mon frère ne m'était pas d'un grand secours, mais avec lui et sa langue bien pendue, au moins, j'évitais de me sentir trop nerveuse au sujet de l'accouchement.

Voilà déjà deux heures que je patientais ici. Les contractions étaient là, un peu douloureuses. Edward me tenait la main avec force, m'aidant à réguler ma douleur du mieux qu'il le pouvait. _J'ignore combien de temps nous allions rester là, comme ça, à attendre... _J'avais une césarienne de programmée, oui, mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Personne ne venait pour répondre à mes questions, et je commençais à me sentir un peu à l'étroit dans cette pièce où tout m'était étranger. _Merde ! J'ai jamais accouché et je dois en sortir deux d'un coup ?_ Je ne suis pas prête.

- J'ai peur !

- Quoi ?

Edward tourna la tête vers moi.

- J'ai peur...

Mon coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre soudainement, et une larme roula sur ma joue. Alice, installée contre le mur face à moi, s'approcha.

- Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Ils ne peuvent pas sortir maintenant et...

- Hey... Shhh... Bébé, calme-toi... Ca va aller. Tu vas y arriver, d'accord ?

La voix d'Edward, bien qu'assurée, n'était que trop tremblante.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu as peur aussi !

- Bien sûr que j'ai peur ! J'ai une foutue trouille de ce qui pourrait se passer mais on n'a pas le choix et si on veut voir nos deux petits, il faudra en passer par là !

Alice claqua sa langue contre son palais, sourcils froncés.

- Edward, tu sors !

- Alice !

- Ta femme n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce discours fataliste !

- Je veux Jasper !

- Hein ?

- Je veux mon frère ! Au moins lui, il a pas de discours en biais !

_Jasper est franc ! Il me dira de me sortir les doigts des fesses, et ça me fera du bien ! _

- Je vais le chercher ! murmura Alice.

Edward souffla et j'en fis de même, tentant de respirer correctement pour mes enfants.

- Bella...

- Hum ?

Mais la gynécologue fit son apparition, nous interrompant.

- Alors, on va vérifier la position de ces bébés... Je vois qu'une césarienne était programmée parce que le bébé du bas était positionné en siège...

Elle demanda à Edward de quitter la chambre et effectua ses manipulations.

- Et bien comme ça... Celui du bas est toujours en position de son siège et celui du haut en transverse... On va maintenir la césarienne, vers 21h30... Nous acceptons la présence d'un accompagnateur en salle.

J'acquiesçai, mon coeur battant. _On va me charcuter ! _Edward fit sa réapparition.

- Alors ?

- Césarienne maintenue, vers 21h30...

Edward pâlit soudainement.

- Ca va ?

Il opina et s'asseya, déglutissant.

- Alors... Césarienne, hein ?

- Oui...

J'attrapais sa main, très moite.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_Bon sang ! Je suis la future mère, c'est moi qui vais me faire ouvrir le ventre, et c'est moi qui rassure mon entourage ? Le monde ne tourne pas rond ! _

- Je crois que je vais... me sentir mal...

- Edward ?

Il se rapprocha, s'essuyant le front.

- Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

Il commençait à me faire peur, à être tout blanc et en sueur.

- Je sais pas si je... vais pouvoir... supporter ça...

- De quoi ? La césarienne ?

Il releva les yeux vers moi, timide.

- Ouais...

- Mais enfin Edward ! Elle était déjà programmée depuis un moment et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

- J'osais pas...

Je soupirai. Récapitulons : mes enfants font du trampoline dans mon ventre et se foutent dans des positions pas possibles. La moitié de ma famille n'est pas là. Et mon mari se défile. _Merde ! _

- Ecoute, je sais pas, peut-être qu'au dernier moment je changerai d'avis mais je sais que je vais me sentir mal... Je me sens déjà mal...

_Et ça se voit ! _Mais je ne pus répondre, une nouvelle contraction me prenant.

- Est-ce que ça va, Bella ?

Je soufflai, laissant passer la douleur.

- Ca va...

Je m'appuyai contre l'oreiller, attendant que la souffrance ne s'estompe.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Je fermai les yeux. _Edward ne voudra pas être là pour la césarienne... _Il me caressait les cheveux.

- Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ton départ, jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise de partir... c'est que je ne veux pas être un poids pour les gens qui te feront accoucher. Je veux qu'ils soient tous focalisés sur l'arrivée de ces magnifiques bébés et ta santé, et pas qu'ils s'occupent du mari défaillant... Je sais que je vais me sentir mal...

_Ca pouvait se comprendre... Personnellement, je préférais aussi ne penser qu'à mes bébés, et pas m'inquiéter en plus pour Edward. _Je passai ma main sur son visage.

- Tu resteras jusqu'à ce qu'on m'emmène ?

- Je te suivrais jusqu'au bloc, et je resterais derrière la porte !

- Tu les prendras avec toi dès qu'ils seront sortis de la pièce ?

- Promis ! Je resterais là, et je ferais tout le reste...

- Je ne veux que personne d'autres les touchent !

- C'est juré ! On fera comme la gynéco nous a dit : je ferai le peau à peau avec eux, je ne les lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse te les emmener... Je ferais tout le reste ! Je m'occuperai de tout, je me lèverai la nuit pour les deux biberons et je donnerai les bains et autres...

Il me serra la main avec force.

- Tu veilleras sur eux quand ils seront à la nurserie ?

- Je resterai debout derrière la vitre à chaque fois !

- Et s'il y a un problème, tu prendras la meilleure décision pour eux !

- C'est juré ! Mais il n'y aura aucun problème ! On va avoir deux enfants magnifiques mon amour, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Et s'il m'arrive un problème et qu'à eux aussi, prends la décision pour eux, pas pour moi, et tu...

Mais Edward ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase, posant ses doigts sur ma bouche, avant de m'embrasser brièvement.

- Il n'arrivera rien, et je me refuse à y penser ! D'accord ? On va avoir nos enfants avec nous, et dans une semaine on sera tous à la maison avec nos bébés et une nouvelle vie va s'offrir à nous...

_Dans une semaine, nous serions quatre à rentrer à la maison. Quatre Masen. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Il était désormais pratiquement 21h. Je venais de raccrocher avec ma mère, qui m'avait informée que les Cullen avaient pu partir, lui laissant la garde des jumelles pour l'instant. _Tu m'étonnes, on va en avoir deux de plus déjà ! _

Bella était extrêmement nerveuse, et s'enfermait dans un mutisme presque complet, sauf lorsqu'elle ressentait quelques contractions. Edward était descendu avaler quelque chose, bien qu'il n'ait pas très faim, et Jasper et moi tenions compagnie à ma meilleure amie. _Ils vont avoir deux petits bébés... comme je les envie ! _Je savais que tôt ou tard, Jasper me donnerait cet enfant que j'attends tant. Mais pour cela, il devait être prêt, et accepter de franchir la barrière du monde adulte, sans occasion de pouvoir revenir en arrière. Ce n'était pas simple, et ce n'était pas un choix anodin. Mais j'étais certaine qu'il était plus près de la passer qu'il ne le pensait vraiment. Il est devenu un autre homme depuis que nous nous sommes remis ensemble, et qu'il y a eu cette affaire de secte. Il est plus mature et aimant, plus à l'écoute. Bien sûr, de temps à autre, il a toujours ses moments de folie mais je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il les perde...

Edward fit sa réapparition, souriant. Lui aussi se sentait crispé.

- Ah, t'es là Jasper...

- Bah oui que j'suis là ! Bien sûr que j'suis là ! J'ai amené ta femme ici, Einstein !

Je souris.

- Alice... Il faut que je te demande quelque chose...

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner en salle pour la césarienne ?

_Hein ?_

- Pardon ? Mais je...

_Voir ma meilleure amie se faire taillader... euh... comment te dire... à priori, là..._

- Mais, Edward ?

- Edward ne se sent pas prêt à vivre ça, et je le respecte... Je comprends ses raisons mais j'aurais vraiment besoin que quelqu'un me tienne la main, je ne peux pas y aller toute seule avec des inconnus et...

- Bella...

_Merde... merde, merde, merde... J'peux pas faire ça ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Et je viens de manger trois sandwichs ! _

- Je suis désolée mais je ne me sens pas plus prête qu'Edward pour ça !

Jasper ricana.

- Allez bébé, ça te fera un petit aperçu sexy de ce qui t'arrivera !

Je grondai. _Non ! Oui ok ça m'arrivera mais là... Enfin je veux dire, je ne veux pas le voir avant d'y être contrainte ! _

- Je suis désolée Bella mais je préfère tenir la main d'Edward dans le couloir...

Bella baissa les yeux et les releva aussitôt.

- Jasper ?

- Quoi ? Hein ! Ah non merde ! Pas moi !

Bella éclata en sanglots. _Oh non... _

- Personne ne sera là... maman n'est pas là... vous allez m'y laisser seule...

Jasper soupira et me fusilla du regard.

- Allez... C'est d'accord !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah ouais... J'me dévoue ! Mais tu me paieras ma psychanalyse après !

Bella lui tendit les bras et il se fondit dans son étreinte, la serrant avec force.

- Au moins toi, tu m'aimes...

Je vis mon meilleur ami baisser les yeux. _Je ne pense pas qu'Edward n'aime pas suffisamment sa femme. Seulement, c'est une décision personnelle que je peux comprendre, et entendre. Ca n'est pas simple à accepter, et s'il ne s'y sent pas d'y aller et devient un fardeau pour tout le monde... _

Une nouvelle contraction les interrompit.

Discrètement, j'attrapai et pressai la main d'Edward.

- Ca va aller...

- Elle va m'en vouloir...

- Non... Elle respecte ton choix et elle t'aime plus que tout... Je pense seulement qu'elle a très peur...

La pression de sa paume sur la mienne se fit plus intense.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur...

- Je serai avec toi...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper. **

21h30 tapantes et les infirmières viennent nous chercher. _Merde. Double merde. J'ai accepté d'aller à cette foutue césarienne. Qu'est-ce que j'peux être con quand je m'y mets ! _

Puis, ils sont pas en retard.

- Allez Mrs Masen ! C'est votre tour !

Mon ventre se nouait. _Je ne suis pas prêt ! _Peut-être que si je sors discrètement de la pièce pendant qu'ils l'aident, ça ne se verra pas et Alice sera obligée de l'accompagner et...

- CULLEN ! SI TU PENSAIS POUVOIR TE TIRER SANS M'ACCOMPAGNER, TU TE GOURRES ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

L'infirmier se marre, mais moi ça me fait pas rire.

- Oh ouais ! Vachement drôle, hein !

- Vous accompagnez Mrs Masen ?

- Oui...

- Vous allez me suivre s'il vous plaît... Et rassurez-vous... Nous allons tendre un drap, vous ne verrez rien...

- Ca me va !

_Ca me va foutrement bien, même ! _Nous montâmes à l'étage du-dessus et Bella serra fort la main de son mari.

- Vous attendrez ici, Monsieur Masen. Nous vous donnerons les bébés dès qu'ils seront là et qu'on aura tout contrôlé. Vous ferez les peaux à peaux, et lorsque nous remonterons votre épouse en salle de naissance, vous pourrez les lui emmener !

- D'accord !

Je vois très bien qu'il tremble, ce couillon, mais il va échapper à tout le reste !

- Monsieur Cullen, s'il vous plaît !

- Oui, oui c'est bon, j'arrive !

Je passai par un sas pour les mesures d'hygiène, et retrouvai ma petite soeur. Bella était déjà perfusée, et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. _Olala seigneur... Mais quelle galère ! _Je m'empressai de la rejoindre et lui prendre la main. Les toubibs expliquèrent des trucs que je ne retins pas, et je n'étais pas sûr que ma soeur les entende également.

Elle subit l'anesthésie, en grimaçant et ils l'allongèrent très vite. A partir de là, ils tendirent leur fameux - sauveteur - drap bleu au-dessus de sa poitrine. _Merci... _

- Je sens quand vous me touchez !

- C'est normal, mais vous n'aurez pas la douleur... Il faut que vous respiriez tranquillement. Tout va bien se passer.

Les yeux de ma petite soeur étaient emplis de panique, et une infirmière vint se poster face à moi, rassurante.

- Alors, ils ont déjà des prénoms, ces bébés ?

Je sais qu'elle tentait de faire diversion, parce qu'aux bruits que j'entendais, je me doutais qu'ils avaient commencé. _J'y crois pas... _

- E... Elisabeth et... Hug... Hugo...

- Inspirez, expirez calmement...

_Hey... Ca sent bizarre... comme, je sais pas... la bidoche cramée ou un truc du genre... _

Je secouai la tête, chassant ces images abominables de mon esprit. _ABOMINABLES ! JE DIS BIEN ABOMINABLES ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

- Ca va monsieur Cullen ?

- Oh moi, super ! Avant-hier j'étais encore en vacances en train de me dorer la pilule au soleil, bien peinard, je reviens pour assister à la césarienne de ma petite soeur, le pied total quoi...

Bella eut un petit sourire crispé, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma paume. L'infirmière se leva pour aller voir le médecin, et je regardai les yeux de ma soeur, m'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait à vingt centimètres de moi.

_Est-ce qu'ils ont une formation de boucher-charcutier pour ça ?_

En plongeant dans ses yeux marrons, je me souvins de la première fois où Carlisle m'avait amené à la maternité, à la naissance de Bella. Je me souvins de cette petite bouille fine et endormie, qu'Esmé avait placée au creux de mes bras.

_" - Voilà ta petite soeur, Jasper... Elle s'appelle Isabella... _

_- Je préfère Bella ! "_

Et Bella était resté. Comme ça. Cette petite frimousse dont je m'étais senti très fier, mais que je me rappelais craindre quand mon père l'avait mise dans mes bras.

Et nous voilà aujourd'hui, vingt deux ans plus tard, ici. Ensemble. Jusque là, elle a fait du bon boulot dans sa vie. Je ne pense pas que la suite sera un problème. Je portai ma main à son front et l'effleurai doucement.

- Ca va aller, d'accord ?

Elle opinait.

- Je dé... je déteste Edward !

Je souris.

- Non, tu ne le détestes pas... Il est là, derrière la porte et il va prendre tes petits bouts dès qu'ils sortiront. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et tu sais ce qui sera cool ? C'est que tu vas aimer ces petits encore plus... Tu vas avoir une vie très heureuse. J'en suis sûr !

Une larme roula sur la joue de Bella.

- Ne pleure pas... Ne pleure pas avant de voir tes enfants...

Elle pressa ma main encore plus et acquiesça.

- Et voilà une première petite main !

Bella tente de redresser la tête mais elle ne vit rien, le drap devant nous. Les infirmières sourirent et quelques secondes plus tard, des petits cris se firent entendre.

_Bah merde... _

Mon coeur se serra violemment et les larmes de Bella redoublèrent. L'infirmière qui s'était assise près de nous souriait.

- Hugo appelle sa maman...

- Oh...

Bella fondit en larmes et j'avoue que je peinais à réprimer la douloureuse boule dans ma gorge qui menace. _Mon neveu..._

- On va vous le montrer... Il est en pleine santé !

Apparut alors de derrière le drap une petite crevette, au visage fin et au nez légèrement retroussé, les cheveux visiblement châtains foncés. Il était recouvert de vernix mais il était magnifique !

- Hé ! Il me ressemble !

Bella se mit à rire, et elle pleura en même temps. Le petit bonhomme disparut rapidement.

- On va l'emmener voir son papa...

Je ne pensai plus à la chose horrible qui se déroulait sous le drap, non. Il n'y avait que ce petit bonhomme qui comptait. _Punaise, tout calme et tout... une graine de champion ! _

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour qu'une seconde série de cris se fassent entendre.

- Et voilà la petite soeur... C'est fini Mrs Masen... Vos enfants sont là !

Bella éclata en sanglots lorsque la petite frimousse de ma nièce apparut à sa vue, une petite pièce pas plus grosse que son frère, les cheveux châtains mais peut-être plus clairs que le p'tit Hugo.

- Elle va également aller retrouver son papa...

Ma soeur acquiesça en larmes et j'attirai sa tête vers moi pour embrasser sa tempe.

- C'est fini... C'est terminé Bella... Tu vois, c'est fait !

Elle tenta de maîtriser ses pleurs et l'équipe médicale était très patiente avec elle. Ils commencèrent à la recoudre, et dieu seigneur je ne voulais rien savoir. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était de serrer Bella dans mes bras.

- Je suis maman...

- Oui... Et deux fois !

Je souris alors à ma petite soeur, à ce petit bébé né il y a vingt-deux ans qui s'agrippait ce soir à moi avec une force impressionnante.

- Je suis fier de toi, Bella...

Elle opina.

- Et je t'aime...

Elle m'enlaça, et les mots étaient désormais de trop. Proche de sa tête, ses bras entourant ma nuque, je la gardai contre moi, le coeur battant.

_J'aime ma soeur. Oui, je l'aime. En dépit de l'expérience traumatisante de cet accouchement imprévu, je suis fier d'avoir été là, avec elle. Il y aura toujours ça entre nous deux. _Enfin... nous quatre !

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Les minutes semblaient interminables, et voilà près d'une heure que Bella était descendue ici, et que je patientais avec Alice. _Je vais être papa ! _J'espérais que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucune complication. Que ces enfants se portaient bien et leur jolie maman aussi. Je pense que Bella m'en voudra de l'avoir laissée ici avec son frère, mais je ne pouvais sincèrement pas assister à ça. _Peur du malaise, peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire... _Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour l'équipe médicale. Je voulais que ma femme soit le centre du monde.

Je marchais devant cette porte désespérément close, Alice sur mes pas. L'attente était longue, interminable. _Je vais être papa ! _

- Viens t'asseoir Edward !

Je m'exécutai, obéissant à Alice.

- J'aimerais que tout le monde soit là...

- On est tous là... L'essentiel, ce sont tes enfants et ta femme ! Pas le nombre de personnes qui te tiennent la main !

_C'est vrai qu'Alice a raison : notre famille est en route. Et désormais, ma famille est dans la pièce devant moi... _Alors, en cet instant, alors que je n'y pensais plus, un petit cri strident retentit, et je sursautai, relevant la tête.

Mon coeur se serra violemment.

- Ca y est, Edward ! Ca y est !

Les battements de mon organe vital s'amplifièrent et je regardai la porte blanche devant moi, n'écoutant plus que les pleurs de ce petit être qui ne pouvait être que le mien. _C'est mon bébé ! C'est mon bébé ! _Je me relevai, comme électrocuté, et m'avançai jusqu'à la porte. Alice me rejoignit et me sauta dans les bras.

- Edward !

Je la serrai comme je le pouvais, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le voir.

- Félicitations !

Je ne parvins pas à articuler quoi que ce soit, les larmes m'envahissant.

- Je... Je suis papa !

Alice embrassa ma joue à plusieurs reprises.

- Je suis papa !

Et bientôt, assez vite, la porte s'ouvrit et me dévoila une jeune femme habillée en blanc, tenant dans ses bras une serviette avec un petit poupon emmitouflé.

- Je vous présente votre fils...

_Mon fils... Mon fils... _Elle me tendit ce petit être si fragile, si minuscule et deux petits yeux bleus me fixant capturèrent alors tout l'amour que je pouvais ressentir. Elle referma la porte.

- Et Elisabeth ?

- Les médecins se chargent de la faire sortir... Elle arrive...

Je souris, sachant pertinemment que tout ce bonheur, toute cette passion aussi soudaine qu'enivrante aura une double dose.

- Bonjour toi... Salut Hugo... Salut ! C'est papa...

Il paraissait si mince dans mes bras... Alice passa face à moi pour admirer mon enfant.

_Je suis papa ! JE SUIS PAPA ! _

Les larmes affluèrent et j'embrassai le front de ma meilleure amie. L'infirmière m'emmena dans une petite salle pour effectuer la pesée, la mesure et d'autres tests. Elle entreprit de le nettoyer un peu quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une autre sage-femme tenant contre elle un petit être semblable à Hugo.

_Ma fille ! _C'est ma fille !

- Et voilà la petite retardataire ! Elisabeth, je te présente ton papa...

A son tour, je la pris tout contre moi, admirant ses traits fins. _Elle est belle... Tellement belle ! _Je ne savais pas où mettre la tête, entre ce magnifique garçon et cette sublime petite princesse. C'était comme tomber amoureux, par un coup de foudre inspiré. _Non. C'est encore mieux. _

Je comprenais alors mieux ma mère, et indirectement mon père. En fait, j'étais certain que de là-haut, mon père était le premier à être auprès de moi pour partager ce moment. _Et quelque part, sa présence rendait l'instant encore plus beau. Il n'y aurait plus de moments où je pourrais être aussi proche que lui._

Hugo et Elisabeth m'envoyèrent directement au paradis. _Hugo et Elisabeth Masen Cullen. _J'embrassai le petit front si doux de mon fils, et celui de ma fille.

- Je t'aime, Bella... Et je vous aime tout autant...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Rosalie.**

Nous venions de rentrer dans le taxi qui nous conduirait jusqu'à l'hôpital quand mon portable bipa.

_**Hugo, 49 cm et 2kg430**_

_**& Elisabeth, 48 cm et 2kg210,**_

_**nés ce soir à 22h21 et 22h25, **_

_**attendent impatiemment de rencontrer**_

_**leurs grands-parents, ainsi que tonton et tatie. **_

_**Dépêchez-vous, il y a deux petits coeurs de plus qui vous aiment.**_

_**Edward. **_


	40. Chapter 40 : Devenir un homme partie 2

**Coucou à toutes ! **

**voili voilou, le chapitre 40 est en ligne, il n'en reste plus beaucoup pour le reste quoi lol Ca pue la fin et ça se sent bien maintenant ! **

**Alors, je fais vite j'ai la famille à la maison, donc je ne m'éternise pas mais je vous aime, et vous le savez ! (**Un merci à Rose, pour ta review. Elle m'a énormément touchée! Merci!**). Merci à Marine pour sa correction aussi ! **

**Bisous et bonne lecture ! **

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 40 : Devenir un homme partie 2**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Edward était parti avec ses magnifiques petites crevettes quand mon mari fit enfin sa réapparition de la salle d'accouchement. Je l'avais attendu, me doutant que ça ne devait pas être simple à gérer. _Et j'aurais foutrement pas aimé être à sa place._

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur mon Jazz et il la referma, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur pour atterrir les fesses par terre.

- Seigneur Marie Joseph, Sainte mère de Dieu et tous ses apôtres... Quel enfer !

_Et bah ! Rien que ça ? _

Je m'avançai vers lui et m'agenouillai devant mon mari.

- Ca va ?

- Oh génial... Tu savais que ma soeur, quand on l'ouvre, elle sent un peu de la bidoche grillée ?

Je réprimai mon envie de rigoler en le voyant si choqué. J'encadrai son visage de mes mains. _Il a quand même fait quelque chose de grand pour sa soeur ! Peu de frères l'auraient fait ! _

- Je suis fière de toi...

Il se mit à geindre.

- Putain je suis traumatisé et t'es fière de moi ?

- Mon pauvre Jasper...

Je l'attirai contre moi, sa tête reposant contre ma poitrine. J'embrassai son front.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, et quelque soit le degré de ton traumatisme, je suis quand même très fière de toi... d'aller tenir la main de ta soeur... Toi qui étais à priori fâché avec les enfants... c'est super !

Il gémit et m'entoura de ses bras, visiblement choqué. Il en tremblait presque.

- Qu'est-ce que ça serait si elle avait accouché par voie basse...

- Je vais vomir...

J'éclatai de rire et l'embrassai sur le front.

- Allez viens mon héros... On va rentrer... Je crois qu'on peut les laisser pour ce soir, Bella sera fatiguée, toute la famille va arriver... Ils auront bien assez de têtes pour finir la nuit...

J'aidai Jasper à se redresser et mon bras autour de sa taille, je nous conduisis dans les couloirs. La foule compacte que représentait notre famille fit son apparition et se précipita vers nous.

- Alors ?

- Ils sont magnifiques ! Deux petits anges !

- On peut les voir ?

- Je ne sais pas... Edward est parti faire le peau à peau avec eux et Bella est en salle de réveil...

- Salle de réveil ?

- Césarienne... Et vous savez quoi ? Ce beau blond magnifique à mes côtés a tenu la main de sa soeur pendant la césarienne !

Carlisle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Toi qui as été traumatisé par la dissection d'un lapin quand t'étais à l'école, tu as tenu la main de ta soeur pendant qu'elle subissait une césarienne ?

Je crus que Jasper allait tourner de l'oeil.

- Ca va p'pa... Ce pauvre lapin ne méritait pas ça !

La famille éclata de rire.

Elisabeth avait les yeux déjà remplis de larmes. Je m'approchai d'elle pour l'enlacer.

- Ils sont beaux ?

- Magnifiques ! Ils sont splendides ! Et vous allez avoir une sacrée surprise !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vous dis rien, Edward et Bella seraient furieux... On va rentrer nous, Jasper a eu trop d'émotions et j'ai déjà vu les bébés, on reviendra demain ! Vous venez dormir à la maison ?

Il fut décidé que Carlisle, Esmé et Karlyne viendraient chez nous, et Elisabeth, Eric, Emmett et Rosalie iraient chez Edward et Bella.

J'entraînai Jasper jusqu'au parking où il s'était garé.

- Reprends-toi chéri, j'ai toujours pas mon permis...

Il secoua la tête.

- J'te ferai deux cafés noirs sans lait sans sucre quand on va rentrer...

- Merci...

Il conduisit en silence jusqu'à la maison. Arrivés chez nous, je lançai la cafetière et grimpai à l'étage pour faire couler un bain moussant à Jazz. _On va le prendre à deux, je vais le chouchouter ce soir ! _

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait accepté d'aller soutenir sa frangine. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas trop eu le choix mais il l'avait quand même fait, et ça me confortait dans l'idée qu'il ferait un très bon père. _Y'a plus qu'à espérer que l'expérience ne l'ait pas traumatisé de trop. _

Le bain se remplissait lentement et je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée. Jasper était toujours avec son blouson, bras croisés sur la table, la tête reposant dessus. Je m'approchai et posai ma main sur sa nuque pour la masser.

- Ca brasse...

- Je sais...

J'embrassai son cou et lui versai sa tasse de café qu'il but d'une traite, ainsi que la seconde.

- Allez viens, on va souffler dans le bain...

Une fois à l'étage, nous nous déshabillâmes et je me glissai dans le bain. Il prit place entre mes jambes, son dos contre ma poitrine, mes bras autour de son torse. Il se reposait, s'appuyant contre moi. L'eau chaude nous entourait et le silence de la maison avait quelque chose d'apaisant. _Ca y est, Edward est devenu papa... _

- Tu veux qu'on en parle un peu, Jazz ?

Il fit "non" de la tête.

- C'est juste que... tu vois Bella... Faire ces bébés...

Je souris.

- Ca aussi ça te secoue, hein ?

Il répondit par l'affirmative.

- Ils ont tous fait quelque chose de leur vie, en somme... Emmett, Rose, Bella... Tous mes frères et soeurs... Sauf Karlyne mais ça compte pas encore ! Et moi ?

Je ramenai l'eau sur son torse musclé et appuyai ma joue contre la sienne.

- Déjà, tu t'es marié. C'est un grand pas. Et ensuite, tu as eu des tas d'autres occupations... Cinéma, sauver ta femme d'une secte à la con... Ca ne fait pas de toi un être inférieur ou... ou je sais pas...

- J'ai presque trente ans !

- Tu n'avais pas les mêmes priorités que les autres, c'est tout... Tu as une vie exemplaire dans ton domaine... Etre père n'est pas forcément l'aboutissement ultime, tu comprends ? Etre père c'est certainement l'un des plus beaux rôles au monde, mais ça ne fait pas qu'une vie est accomplie ou pas... Et tu as eu une trentaine d'années bien remplies, mon amour...

Il réfléchissait, je le sentais bien. Il passait ses doigts sur mes avant-bras autour de lui, fixant devant nous un point sur le carrelage.

- Les choses changent, Alice...

- Oui, elles changent pour tout le monde mais ce n'est pas toujours forcément un mal...

_Jasper déteste qu'on bouge son petit quotidien, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. Il avait du mal à accepter les grands bouleversements autour de lui._

Il caressa mon genou du bout des doigts, le regard dans le vague. Nous restâmes presque une demi-heure dans l'eau qui commençait à froidir puis nous quittâmes la salle de bains après nous être séchés pour rejoindre notre chambre. Les parents de Jazz n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, et je supposais qu'ils voulaient voir leurs petits-enfants.

_Ces petites crevettes, quand même..._

Je souris et défis mon peignoir pour me glisser dans le lit chaud. Jasper s'était déjà installé.

- A quoi tu pensais, pour sourire ?

- A Hugo et Elisabeth... Ils sont trop mignons !

- Ouais c'est vrai... Enfin la dernière fois que je les ai vus ils étaient à poils et recouverts de vernix alors... pas très sexy mais j'crois que je les aime bien...

Je souris et l'attirai dans mes bras. _Quand ça sera notre tour, à nous, est-ce que Jasper sera comme ça ? Hésitant ou tenté par ce bébé qui sera nous deux ? _Il ne sera peut-être pas comme les autres pères à se mettre à pleurer en le voyant, mais je suis certaine qu'il s'y fera très vite !

Le souffle régulier de mon mari contre ma poitrine me tira de ma rêverie et je le découvris endormi, les yeux clos et l'esprit reposé contre mon coeur. Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi et embrassai son front doucement.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je venais d'être installée dans une chambre et je devais bien avouer que je me sentais totalement engourdie et dans les vapes. Je ne me sentais pas super en forme, mais je ne voulais pas me reposer avant de _les _voir.

Mes bébés. Mes jumeaux. Hugo et Elisabeth Masen Cullen. _Mes enfants... _

Je ne pouvais pas arriver à croire que je venais de réussir à mettre au monde deux petits bébés aussi beaux. _Ils sont sortis de mon ventre comme ça. J'ai fabriqué deux bébés en une fois. _

La porte s'ouvrit et je tentai de me redresser, le coeur battant à toute vitesse. Edward apparut, tout souriant, plus qu'aux anges. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi, aussi épanoui et amoureux. Heureux. Il tenait sur son bras gauche un de mes bébés bien emmitouflé dans une couverture et vêtu d'un petit bonnet blanc. De sa main droite, il poussait un petit berceau transparent sur roulettes, qui abritait notre deuxième bébé. Hugo, vêtu d'un épais pyjama vert et d'un bonnet blanc également.

- Salut mon amour...

Inexplicablement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en les voyant s'approcher tous les trois. Il s'approcha du lit et installa le petit berceau juste à côté de moi. Il me tendit Elisabeth et embrassa mon front en me la mettant dans les bras.

- Elle est si belle...

Les sanglots roulaient sur mes joues, inarrêtables. Il attrapa Hugo de son berceau, lui aussi enveloppé d'une petite couverture et s'assit face à moi. Je ne pouvais me lasser d'admirer leurs petits visages fins et délicats, leurs petits doigts un peu fripés, leur peau un peu rouge. Je passai ma main sur la couverture protégeant Hugo pour dégager un peu son petit menton.

- Il est magnifique... Ils sont magnifiques...

C'était comme si soudainement, je n'aurais jamais assez de temps pour me rassasier d'eux. Je ne savais plus lequel des deux je voulais regarder tant j'aurais aimé les admirer en même temps.

Edward souriait, aux anges, admirant comme moi alternativement ces deux poupons.

- Tout le monde attend dehors, ils voulaient les voir mais je leur ai dit que je voulais d'abord que tu passes du temps avec les bébés...

- Merci... Merci pour ça... Et pour eux...

Il me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement. Je savourai ses lèvres, mon coeur éclatant.

- Merci à toi... Et attends...

Il se contorsionna, tentant de ne pas faire bouger Hugo et extirpa quelque chose de la poche de son jeans. Je découvris deux petites bagues, quasiment identiques en or. Elles étaient ornées l'une de petits diamants blancs, cinq en tout, et l'autre de petits diamants bleus au même nombre.

- Oh mon dieu...

- Tiens... Je sais que j'ai pas assuré en te laissant aller toute seule à la césarienne mais je tenais à te dire que je t'aime, que je suis fier de toi, et te dire merci pour ces deux trésors...

- Tu es fou !

J'admirai les deux bijoux et mon coeur se serra en voyant les prénoms de mes enfants gravés à l'intérieur.

- Je voulais les ramener pour faire graver leur date de naissance...

- Tu pourras, je ne peux pas les mettre, j'ai les doigts gonflés... Mais elles sont magnifiques... Merci...

De mon bras libre, j'entourai la nuque de mon mari pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre moi.

- Je t'aime Edward...

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Plus que tout... Tu fais de moi un homme comblé... Merci !

Il m'embrassa doucement et entre nous, je sentis Elisabeth bouger légèrement. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, de petits yeux bleus et nous regardait le regard fixe.

- Bonjour ma chérie... C'est maman qui te porte... Bonjour mon coeur...

_Elle est si petite, si jolie. _Son frère dormait dans les bras d'Edward.

J'ignorais combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi. Au bout de longues minutes, nous avons échangé nos enfants. Je pris Hugo contre moi, et Edward s'occupa de notre petite Elisabeth.

- J'ai tellement hâte de voir le visage de ma mère quand elle va savoir...

- Je suis certaine que ça la touchera beaucoup...

- Je vais aller les chercher...

- Encore une minute s'il te plaît... Attends un instant...

Je tentai de me pencher pour poser Hugo dans le petit berceau. Edward m'aida, et installa Elisabeth aux côtés de son frère. Je m'allongeai difficilement, grimaçante.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui... Reste avec moi un instant...

Il opina et s'allongea sur le drap, tentant de ne pas me faire mal. Je me blottis contre lui, retrouvant sa chaleur. La position était inconfortable mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu en changer.

J'ignore combien de minutes dura notre étreinte, mais ce fut notre petite qui nous éloigna lorsqu'elle émit un tout petit bruit dans son sommeil. Je souris et me retournai pour la voir, parfaitement endormie, le visage tourné vers son frère.

Edward se leva et fit le tour, caressant les deux petits visages de nos enfants avec douceur.

- Je vais chercher notre famille...

- D'accord...

Je posai sur la petite tablette à côté de moi les deux bagues, et attirai le berceau de mes enfants encore plus vers mon lit. _Ils sont si beaux tous les deux... _Peu de temps après, la porte de ma chambre se rouvrit sur une infirmière.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, merci...

Je retournai à la contemplation de mes deux petits amours.

- Vous voulez que je les amène à la nurserie pour vous reposer ?

- Je veux les garder encore un peu...

- Je crois que votre famille arrive... Ils ne resteront pas longtemps, dix minutes au mieux. Les visites ne sont normalement pas admises à cette heure-ci...

- Merci beaucoup...

Ma mère fit son apparition, déjà en larmes et je remarquai que Carlisle ne masquait pas une certaine émotion. Elisabeth Senior suivait son fils qui lui tenait la main. Ma mère vint m'enlacer avec précaution.

- Oh ma Bella... Ma petite chérie...

- Ne pleure pas, maman... Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer...

Carlisle m'enlaça à son tour et Elisabeth s'était déjà approchée du berceau.

- Ils sont si jolis... Si petits...

Edward, la main dans le dos de sa maman, souriait.

- Je vous présente Hugo ici, et la petite Elisabeth...

- Ohh !

Elisabeth pleura de plus belle, serrant Edward dans ses bras. Mon mari me sourit et enlaça sa mère, comblé.

- Je t'aime maman...

- Moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point mon tout petit... Qui n'est plus si petit d'ailleurs !

Carlisle et Esmé étaient penchés sur le berceau, et je voyais qu'ils réfrénaient l'envie de les prendre dans leurs bras.

- Allez-y...

Carlisle attrapa Hugo dans ses bras et je remarquai une petite larme pointant au coin de son oeil.

- Bonjour... Tu sais que tu es le seul petit mec de la famille pour l'instant ? Tu n'as que des cousines et une soeur... je te souhaite bien du courage !

Elisabeth avait attrapé ma fille dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir ma chérie... Bienvenue au monde...

Elle embrassa le front de ma petite et la tendit à ma mère, toute tremblante d'émotion. Edward fit le tour pour s'installer à mes côtés, observant le tableau de ces trois adultes autour de nos deux bébés.

Tour à tour, ils se passaient les petits qui dormaient comme deux anges, comme s'ils se savaient déjà en sécurité avec eux. Très tôt, trop tôt, l'infirmière revint dans la chambre.

- Allez, il faut les laisser se reposer tous les quatre...

- Bien sûr !

- On va les ramener à la nurserie pour ce soir, pour que la maman puisse dormir un peu...

Edward m'embrassa légèrement.

- Je les ramène...

- Vérifie bien qu'ils ne les échangent pas avec d'autres !

Mon mari eut un petit rire et embrassa mon front.

- Juré ! Je dormirai au pied du berceau s'il faut !

Mes parents m'embrassèrent, ainsi qu'Elisabeth qui me serra à m'en étouffer, et ils quittèrent la salle. Edward repositionna les bébés correctement et guida le lit grâce aux roulettes.

- Montre-les à Emmett, Rosalie et Karlyne en passant !

- D'accord !

- Reviens après...

- Je reviendrai toujours... sourit-il.

Le regard rivé sur les enfants, il quitta ma chambre et je me retrouvai seule, savourant cette sensation de douce euphorie après une grande épreuve réussie.

_J'ai deux magnifiques enfants. Plus beaux que ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

J'avais déposé Alice à son studio. Elle voulait coudre pour notre neveu et notre nièce fraîchement débarqués. Je m'arrêtai chez un fleuriste pour prendre un bouquet de roses pour Bella. _Après tout, elle a porté deux gamins d'un coup ! _

Je grimpai à son étage et croisai ma soeur à la machine à cafés.

- Salut ma Rose !

- Salut toi ! On t'a pas beaucoup vu hier soir...

- Aucune chance !

Je l'embrassai.

- Bella est réveillée ?

- Oui, elle vient de finir de leur donner le biberon...

- Ils sont avec elle, alors ?

- Oui ! Tu peux y aller !

J'entrai dans la petite chambre et découvris ma petite soeur, entourée de deux petits bouchons, qui les câlinait doucement.

- Hé ! Salut Jazz !

Je m'avançai et vis qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux ouverts, et regardaient fixement le visage de leur mère. J'embrassai ses cheveux.

- Salut les grumeaux ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

Un des p'tits, Hugo, et c'était Hugo parce qu'il portait un pyjama bleu, se mit à bâiller. Je me mis à rire devant sa petite mine fatiguée. _C'est si minuscule, ce truc ! _La petite Elisabeth ne cessait de regarder sa maman. Bella leur caressait la joue.

- Beau boulot en tout cas !

- Merci !

- Tiens, cadeau !

- Oh Jasper... Elles sont magnifiques ! Merci !

- Mais de rien !

Je les posai sur la petite tablette à côté d'elle et m'assis dans le fauteuil.

- Edward s'est tiré ?

- Il est rentré dormir un peu, il a passé la nuit debout à faire des allers-retours entre la chambre et la nurserie... Il a donné le premier biberon ce matin et je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer ce matin...

- Et comment tu te sens ?

- Ca me fait un mal de chien mais je suis tellement heureuse d'être là, avec eux...

- J'comprends...

_En fait non, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait mais ses yeux pétillaient d'amour. Etait-ce "ça" dont Alice ne cessait de parler ? Cette connexion vitale ? Cette sensation de paix ? _

Hugo s'endormit dans le silence, tandis que sa petite soeur, elle, restait bien éveillée.

- Tu veux la prendre ?

Je me redressai dans le siège.

- Hein ?

- Tu veux prendre Elisabeth ?

- Euh... Elle va crier, non ?

Bella eut un petit rire.

- Je ne pense pas... Ou alors t'aurais pas de bol !

- J'ai jamais eu de bol !

Rosalie fit sa réapparition, un gobelet de café à la main. Bella essayait de bouger pour installer Hugo contre elle, malgré Elisabeth.

- Attends Bella, je vais t'aider ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Rose.

- Passe la petite à Jazz s'il te plaît !

Avec expérience, Rosalie prit Elisabeth dans ses bras et lui sourit, embrassant son petit front. _C'est pas un peu tôt pour les bisous et tout ça ? J'veux dire avec les microbes, tout ce bordel hein..._

- Tiens...

Je recueillais alors ma nièce dans mes bras, qui resta stoïque. Je me sentais con, le regard de mes soeurs sur moi, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. _Vite, une réplique qui tue pour briser la glace ! _

- Elle pèse rien...

_Wow... Trop fort ! _

- Oui, elle est très fine, son frère aussi...

Rosalie prit Hugo dans ses bras et s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Bella.

- Tu vois, elle ne va pas te manger ! rit Rosalie.

- On sait jamais...

Mais je me perdis à regarder ce petit visage, ce joli petit visage si harmonieux, ressemblant tellement à Bella lorsqu'elle est née.

_Je suis encore tonton. Pour la quatrième fois. Et c'était absolument étonnant de découvrir que chaque fois était unique. Les sensations, bien qu'identiques, revêtaient chacune un caractère très spécial. Il y avait eu Emma et Shanna, des petites plutôt étranges mais assez fun. Il y avait maintenant Hugo et Elisabeth, plus calmes mais tout aussi attachants. _

- Tu veux prendre Hugo, aussi ?

- Euh... ouais...

Rosalie se pencha et déposa au creux de mon bras droit mon neveu, avant de s'éloigner.

- Hé ! Reprends la p'tite !

Rose eut un petit rire.

- J'y crois pas ! Saint Jasper-Anti-gosses en porte deux dans ses bras ! Ca s'immortalise !

- Très drôle !

Elle attrapa son appareil photo numérique et avant que je ne puisse râler, un flash partit, m'éblouissant.

_Putain de frangine ! _

- Est-ce que tu réalises que tu n'as jamais porté Emma et Shanna ensemble ?

- T'façon vous me tuerez un jour... Entre une césarienne, et porter deux gosses en même temps... J'ai atteint le point de non-retour...

_Pffff... sont mignons en plus ! Le drame ! _

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu vois que c'est pas si monstrueux que ça, un bébé...

Force était d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, la frangine. _A priori ça ne mord pas, ça ne t'empoisonne pas... Mais c'est après..._

- C'est quand ça grandit que ça m'angoisse, moi...

- Il n'y a rien d'angoissant de recevoir des bisous, d'offrir des cadeaux, de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui t'admirera toujours au fond de lui...

La petite Elisabeth bâilla contre moi, et se mit à chouiner faiblement. Je sursautai. _Merde, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! _

- Reprends-la ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Rosalie vint prendre la petite.

- Elle a pris son biberon il n'y a pas longtemps... Ca doit être la couche...

De façon experte, elle "tâta" les fesses du bébé.

- C'est la couche...

- Je vais essayer de ... outch...

- Non Bella ! Tu n'es pas encore autorisée à te lever, je vais m'en occuper ! A moins que tu ne veuilles le faire, Jazz ?

- Hé oh non mais ça va bien maintenant oui ? J'en ai pas assez fait depuis hier ?

Rosalie emporta le bébé et je me retrouvai avec Bella, et le p'tit Hugo qui dormait comme un bienheureux.

- Il est tranquille ce gosse...

- Oui... ça a l'air... Il n'a pas encore trop pleuré en voyant les visages autour de lui, pourtant j'aurais cru...

- C'est pas un chieur comme sa mère...

- Dis donc !

Je souris et me calai contre le fauteuil, avec ce p'tit bout.

- Salut toi ! C'est tonton !

- Ne le réveille pas...

- Faut qu'il s'habitue à dormir dans du bruit, ça vous rendra service...

- T'as pas tort... Je ne veux pas être une de ces mamans qui se coupent de tout pour pouvoir faire en sorte que le bébé dorme dans un calme absolu... Qu'ils aient la paix, oui. Mais pas qu'on se prive de sorties ou du reste...

- C'est un bon principe, p'tite soeur...

_Et visiblement, Hugo était parti pour dormir partout... Bon gars ! _

Je le contemplai un long moment, essayant de trouver les ressemblances avec ses parents. Pour l'instant, les deux semblaient plutôt physiquement proches de leur maman, mais à voir. _P'tètre les oreilles d'Edward ? Ouais, vachement glorieux ! _

- Pourquoi tu veux pas d'enfants ?

- J'en sais rien... J'trouve que c'est flippant de se dire que toute ta vie tu vas devoir assurer, être quelqu'un de bien, stable tout ça... Se ranger des voitures, ce genre de conneries...

- Pourtant t'as de la patience, t'es généreux et tu sais aimer avec tant de force... Regarde ton comportement avec Alice, c'est presque paternaliste...

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ouais... un peu...

_C'est vrai que ça y ressemble... le sexe en plus ! _

- T'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de devenir papa...

- C'est pas de devenir papa qui me fait peur... C'est de devoir rentrer définitivement dans le monde cruel et sans état d'âme des adultes...

_Grandir, être majeur dans tous les sens du terme. C'est compliqué à gérer. C'est égoïste certes, voir très imbu, mais je déteste ce monde impitoyable où il faut sans cesse s'inquiéter, réfléchir, calculer et se prendre la tête. Alors que croire qu'on peut rester qu'un imbécile heureux sans responsabilités, c'est tellement plus simple..._

- Quoi que tu en penses, je sais que tu es un adulte... Sortir Alice de la secte, et t'entêter dans ton idée qu'elle fréquentait des gens malsains alors que personne ne te croyait... Venir me tenir la main pendant ma césarienne sans broncher... Etre le frère que tu es, le fils, le mari, le producteur, l'acteur... Je connais peu de demi-adolescents qui en seraient capables. Faire les bons choix pour ta femme quand elle n'en était plus capable... C'est tout ça qui fait de toi un adulte, bien plus fiable que tu ne le crois...

_P'tètre bien que oui, après tout..._

**..**

Alice et Edward qui était passé la chercher, ainsi que toute notre famille, nous rejoignirent avant 13h. Dans la chambre, on se battait pour porter ces bébés et j'observai ma femme qui donnait son biberon à la petite. Son regard était empli d'une telle tendresse, que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans son regard, qu'il me fut difficile de rester là à la regarder se complaire avec sa nièce.

_Elle aussi a cette lueur dans ses yeux quand elle tient les enfants. _Cette lueur aimante, et attentionnée.

Et moi, qui me refuse à son rêve.

J'étais capable de décrocher la lune et de lui acheter le soleil, mais incapable de lui faire un enfant. J'étais capable de lui offrir une maison dans une île, un studio pour coudre, alors que la seule chose qu'elle désirait vraiment était un enfant. J'étais capable de la couvrir de tout l'amour que mon coeur pouvait offrir, mais pas de lui donner l'amour d'un enfant.

_Alors qu'elle mérite ce dont elle rêve. _

Je l'observai rire et sourire à ces bébés, les prendre chacun dans ses bras sans avoir peur de les faire tomber, demander à Bella si elle avait déjà remarqué des petites manies chez eux en si peu de temps.

_Elle a trop attendu pour être heureuse... Beaucoup trop ! _

- J'vais fumer !

Alice me sourit, bonté et beauté incarnées, et je quittai la chambre pour me rendre devant l'hôpital, m'appuyant contre le mur. J'allumai ma cigarette et tirai dessus, évitant de trop penser. Au-dehors, il y avait plein de monde qui passait, et beaucoup d'enfants. Des bébés, aussi. _Normal, t'es à la maternité du con ! _Une femme s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

- Excusez-moi... Vous êtes Jasper Cullen ?

- Affirmatif !

- Je suis admirative de votre travail ! Vos films sont incroyables... Ils ont tous une grande violence, autant physique que psychologique... Ils me bouleversent !

- Merci...

- On peut faire une photo, s'il vous plaît ?

- Ouaip...

Je retirai la clope de mon bec et pris la pause.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Bonne journée !

Alice fit son apparition et grimpai sur le rebord de la fenêtre derrière moi, avec une agilité déconcertante.

- Quelle popularité !

- Je suis une star ! soupirai-je, satisfait.

Elle eut un petit rire et m'attira entre ses jambes, ma tête et mon dos reposant contre sa poitrine.

- Ma star à moi...

Elle embrassa ma nuque à plusieurs reprises, me faisant frissonner.

_Il n'y a qu'elle. Et il n'y aura jamais qu'elle. _

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de fumer ?

- Demain, juré !

- Ca fait trois ans que c'est demain juré !

Je souris. Le silence s'installa entre nous.

_Je suis heureux qu'elle soit de retour avec moi, totalement j'veux dire. Qu'elle ne tienne pas rigueur de mes erreurs, et de ma connerie. Je la veux totalement heureuse et je crois que le moment était arrivé. _Ce moment à propos de ce bébé qui finirait par arriver, que j'avais essayé de repousser en vain, et qui revenait me caresser.

- Alice ?

- Hum ?

Elle avait son visage niché contre ma nuque, ses doigts caressant mes cheveux pour me masser doucement.

- Je crois que je suis prêt...


	41. Chapter 41 : Etapes de la vie

_**Salut coucou tout le monde ! **_

_**Voilà voilà, j'ai conscience d'avoir fait un peu patienter pour le chapitre 41, mais je tenais à avoir un peu d'avance. Vous n'aurez pas de publication la semaine prochaine (**__malgré que le 42 soit écrit!__**) car je pars voir les 100 Monkeys en concert et comme ça va me faire faire 2000 bornes aller-retour en cinq jours, je pense ne pas prendre deux minutes pour publier... (**__faut pas m'en vouloir, ça fait juste huit mois que j'attends ce concert, sans exagérer!__**). **_

_**Mais vous retrouverez bien évidemment la suite dès mon retour =)**_

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, faites péter ma boîte à reviews avec vos messages géniaux comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire, ça m'aidera à patienter =)**_

_**Merci à Marine pour sa correction, & bonne lecture =)**_

_**Tiffany.**_

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 41 : Etapes de la vie. **_

**.Point de vue d'Alice.**

Un bébé.

_Jasper est prêt ! _

Je me versais un verre de jus d'orange dans la cuisine. Mon mari était parti ce matin pour rencontrer un réalisateur en vue d'un prochain film à tourner. _Et notre nuit avait été épique ! _

Jasper est prêt. Jasper veut me faire un bébé.

Il me semblait vivre depuis huit jours sur un perpétuel petit nuage, me replongeant avec délice dans ce souvenir que j'avais tant attendu, tant espéré.

_" - Alice ?  
- Hum ?_

_- Je crois que je suis prêt ! _

_Mon coeur avait explosé, faisant un bond historique dans ma poitrine. Je m'étais retenue de ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas devenir l'hystérique que j'avais envie d'être, parce que je savais que ça aurait pu le refroidir. Je m'étais contentée de le serrer fort contre moi, très fort._

_- Merci Jasper... Merci... Je t'aime tu sais..._

_- Je sais... Et je t'aime aussi ! La preuve... Pour une fois, mes couilles vont avoir une réelle utilité ! _

_J'avais souri, en caressant sa joue tendrement. De l'humour, placé aux moments les plus inopportuns. Tout lui, jusqu'au bout !"_

Et depuis, nous avions fait l'amour de nombreuses fois, pratiquement deux fois par jour, sans aucune protection, sans aucun filet. Nous faisions simplement l'amour pour faire ce bébé. Notre bébé. A lui et à moi.

Alors ce matin, relâche. Jazz était parti travailler, très tôt et j'avais décidé de me rendre chez Edward et Bella. En effet, après un petit mois de congés, Edward reprenait son travail et la vie avec les jumeaux n'était pas de tout repos. Bella était encore diminuée après sa césarienne, et ces petits bouts lui prenaient un temps considérable !

Je toquai et entrai dans leur petite maisonnée. Bella était dans le salon en robe de chambre, des cernes jusqu'en bas des joues et l'air plus que jamais fatiguée.

- Salut Alice !

- Salut...

Je l'embrassai et entendis mon meilleur ami parler à ma droite, dans la direction des chambres des jumeaux. Je m'avançai et le découvris dans celle de sa fille, qu'il caressait du bout des doigts.

- Sois sage ma princesse... Hein, tu seras sage avec maman aujourd'hui, dis ? Papa va vite revenir pour vous retrouver, j'ai déjà hâte... Je t'aime mon coeur...

Il remontait les barreaux, s'assurait de la sécurité du lit et jetait un dernier regard à sa poupée avant de se tourner et de me voir.

- Alors papa ? Coup de blues de partir ?

Il m'embrassa et se dirigea dans la chambre de Hugo. Le petit pleurait.

- Ca va être l'heure du biberon... Maman te le prépare mon bébé... Viens avec papa... Voilà, là c'est bien... Là t'es bien...

Il sortit de la chambre, son fils au creux de ses bras.

- Shhh... Tu vas réveiller ta soeur... Tata Alice va s'occuper de vous aujourd'hui avec maman, et papa sera de retour très vite ce soir... D'accord ? D'accord mon p'tit mec ? T'es l'homme de la maison aujourd'hui, et oui ! Oui, oui tu es l'homme de la maison... Prends soin de ta maman, de ta petite soeur, de Tata et Enso va veiller sur vous...

Bella, qui avait mis le biberon à chauffer s'approcha et attrapa son fils.

- Allez, viens là toi... Quel glouton tu nous fais alors !

_Ils avaient l'air si heureux tous les quatre... Edward et Bella semblaient si bien avec leurs enfants... J'ai hâte de connaître tout ça, moi aussi... _

Edward se pencha pour embrasser le front de son fils.

- Sois sage, d'accord ?

- Allez file, tu vas finir par être en retard...

- J'ai pas envie...

- Je sais...

Il embrassa le front de sa femme, puis ses lèvres et caressa une dernière fois la joue de son fils. Il m'embrassa au passage.

- Occupe-toi d'eux !

- Promis chef !

- S'il se passe le moindre truc, tu m'appelles Bella ? Je garde le portable sur moi et...

- Edward ! Je sais m'occuper d'eux... je suis leur mère... Ca ira... Allez, file...

A contrecoeur, je le voyais bien, il attrapa sa veste et marcha un peu à reculons pour sortir. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Bella s'installait sur le canapé confortable pour nourrir Hugo, nous entendîmes sa voiture partir.

J'observais ma meilleure amie s'occuper de son fils avec tant d'amour dans le regard.

- Alors... Pas trop dur ?

- Non ça va... J'ai même de la chance qu'Elisabeth ne mange pas en même temps que son frère... Elle est très patiente, mais quand ça commence à pleurer par contre, t'as intérêt à faire vite ! rit-elle.

- Ca ne t'angoisse pas d'être toute seule aujourd'hui ?

- Si... Un peu... Je n'ai rien dit à Edward mais ça me fait quand même peur... Je suis fatiguée, alors...

- Il te faut dormir quand ils dorment...

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas simple... Les tétées sont longues, il faut en faire deux, ça te prend bien un bon moment, ensuite il faut les changer, les rendormir... Tout ça en deux fois !

- Je comprends... Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Aujourd'hui je vais t'aider un peu, et Jasper reviendra nous retrouver... On va lui fourguer une tétée et une couche à changer...

Bella eut un petit rire et sortit la tétine de la bouche de son petit.

- Calme-toi Hugo... Tu vas vomir sinon...

Le petit fixa sa mère et ronchonna.

- Oh ! On dirait Edward comme ça quand il râle !

Elle rit et tenta de lui faire faire un petit rot intermédiaire.

- Allez mon bébé... Fais-moi un joli rot, c'est les rares fois où tu seras autorisé à roter en toute impunité...

Elle tapota doucement son dos, avec une grande douceur. J'entendis Elisabeth se mettre à pleurer.

- Oh non... Pas maintenant ma chérie...

Elle souffla.

- Je vais la chercher...

- Je comprends pas, d'habitude elle attend et là... Elle doit sentir que son père n'est pas là ou je sais pas...

- Calme-toi Bella, ça va aller !

_L'absence d'Edward allait être compliquée à gérer pour elle, plus qu'elle ne le croit... _

Je me levai et entrai dans la chambre de ma nièce. Elle pleurait et je la pris dans mes bras.

- Oh ma jolie, viens là avec Tatie... Voilà... On va aller voir ta maman... Shhh...

Je remis la sucette dans sa bouche, et l'amenai dans le salon.

- Voilà la princesse...

Je repris ma place près de Bella qui se pencha pour embrasser sa fille.

- Bonjour mon coeur... Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu plus ? Ton frère a bientôt fini...

Elisabeth suçait sa tétine doucement, et je la berçais. Elle se calma en regardant sa maman et son frère.

- Peut-être qu'elle cherchait Hugo...

- Peut-être...

- Elle a l'air de se calmer...

Bella, qui tenait Hugo sur son bras droit, se contorsionna pour tenir le biberon de la même main, afin d'avoir la gauche de libre pour caresser le visage de sa fille.

- Ca va mon amour... Ca va être ton tour... Patiente un peu mon ange... Tu es gentille... Je t'aime...

Je souris à ce tableau. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur son fils et reprit le biberon de la main gauche.

- Mais toi aussi je t'aime... Je vous aime tous les deux !

- Je pourrais donner le biberon à Elisabeth ?

- Si tu veux oui... Ca me soulagera !

- Ca m'entraînera...

Elle écarquilla les yeux. _Nous n'avions rien dit à personne... _

- T'es...

- Pas encore... mais on fait des essais bébés !

Son visage s'illumina.

- C'est vrai ?

J'acquiesçai, mon coeur battant à tout rompre. _Bientôt, je tiendrais MON bébé ! _

- Mais... officiellement ?

- Oui... Jasper est d'accord... Il veut qu'on ait un bébé...

Elle eut un petit mouvement dans la surprise, et Hugo se mit à pleurer.

- Oh pardon mon coeur ! Excuse-moi... Mais tu vas avoir un cousin ou une cousine bientôt ! C'est pas génial ça ? C'est pas top ?

- C'est pas encore fait ! Il faut le créer ce petit bébé...

Elisabeth nous fixait, sage. Je caressai son petit poing.

- C'est déjà exceptionnel que mon frère soit d'accord...

- Il a pris son temps, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se force juste pour me faire plaisir...

- Il te l'a demandé quand ?

- Le lendemain de la naissance des petits...

Bella me sourit. Hugo termina son biberon en s'endormant dessus. Bella se leva pour le mettre dans sa chambre. Elle fit chauffer le bibi de sa fille et me le tendit. Elle s'installa face à moi et me regardait faire.

- Je fais bien là ?

- Elle n'a pas l'air de se plaindre...

Effectivement, Lisa tétait goulument son lait.

- Elle a faim !

Durant toute la matinée, nous discutâmes de ces bébés. Elle n'eut que peu de répit entre les couches, les pleurs, et les tétées mais elle semblait sereine. Elle s'autorisa à sommeiller vers 11h30 et je décidais de l'avancer en nous préparant un petit déjeuner. Elle était partie s'allonger dans sa chambre, et Enso me tenait compagnie, attendant que je fasse tomber un petit bout de viande.

- T'as besoin d'amour hein mon gros pépère ? Avec l'arrivée de ces bébés, ça chamboule tout... T'es une crème de toutou ! Oui monsieur ! Tiens, et tu dis rien, d'accord ?

Il mangeait le bout de pain que je lui tendais et remuait la queue, allongé au sol. J'entendis une voiture se garer et reconnus celle d'Edward. _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_ Il se hâta de rentrer dans la maison, et Enso lui fit une fête d'enfer.

- Edward ?

- J'ai vingt-cinq minutes pour manger et repartir, c'est prêt ?

_Non mais je rêve ! _

- Hé dis donc !

Il me sourit.

- Tu permets, je suis revenu voir mes petits et ma femme... Ca me rendait fou de bosser...

- Ils dorment tous les trois...

Il s'avança aux chambres et en ressortit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais monter un tout petit peu le thermostat de leurs chambres, il fait un peu frais...

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué aussi...

Il effectua la manoeuvre et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa femme. Je l'entendis s'étonner de sa présence et ils quittèrent la petite pièce cinq minutes plus tard.

Jasper nous rejoignit quand Edward repartit, au moment où Bella donnait sa tétée à Elisabeth. Il passa sa journée avec nous, mais impossible de lui faire faire donner le biberon à son neveu ou sa nièce.

_"J'observe, Alice ! Je prends des notes, t'inquiète pas je gère !"_

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Alice et moi étions en phase de procréation. _C'est pas super désagréable cette partie ! _

Ma femme et moi retombions sur le matelas, haletants. Elle était essoufflée, mais souriante. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et elle embrassa mon torse, sensuelle et belle. Elle gémis de plaisir et j'embrassai son front.

- C'était bon, hein ?

- Oui... Très bon comme d'habitude ! Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Alice !

Mutine et taquine, elle déposa une multitude de baisers sur mon torse et sa main descendit vers mon petit soldat.

- Quoi ? Encore ?

Ses yeux malicieux croisaient les miens.

- On a quelque chose de grand à bâtir... Il faut mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage !

- J'en peux plus...

_Elle va me tuer ! Elle a dû décider de faire mourir son merveilleux mari pour toucher l'héritage ! Je vois que ça ! _

Mais ses lèvres langoureuses descendaient de plus en plus bas, réveillant bien malgré lui mon caporal chef. Sa langue tournoyait autour de mon nombril.

- Alice... Ca sert à rien... T'as trait la vache jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

Elle fit une grimace.

- T'es dégueulasse ! Mais je t'aime quand même !

Sa langue flatta la tête de mon sexe, qui contredisait mon sentiment de fatigue. Elle y déposa des petits baisers délicats, et sa main le caressa.

- Alice...

_Est-ce que tenter de faire un enfant peut décupler à ce point la libido d'une femme ? J'veux dire... Alice a toujours aimé le sexe, mais là... C'est pire que moi ! _

Et j'aime pas qu'on me pique la vedette !

Mais avant que je ne puisse râler, elle m'engouffra dans sa cavité buccale, me faisant buter au fond de sa gorge.

- Oh putain !

Elle me travailla juste comme il fallait pour que je reprenne une contenance virile et je la retournai sans ménagement pour lui infliger le même traitement qu'elle venait de me faire subir. J'adorais lui procurer cette sensation, la faire se sentir spéciale pour moi. J'aurais pu passer des heures à admirer son corps dans le plaisir, des heures à la cajoler, l'embrasser, la faire jouir. Je la savais au bord du précipice mais elle m'attira à elle et je la fis se mettre le ventre contre le matelas, avant d'entrer en elle. Mon torse contre son dos, j'allais et venais, me laissant guider par les pulsions de son corps m'enserrant avec force. Ses mains agrippèrent la tête de lit et elle cria son plaisir comme le mien m'écrasait.

_Etre avec elle, juste comme ça, c'est la plus belle chose au monde. Que ce soit bestial ou amoureux, dans les deux cas, c'est mon moment préféré de la journée ! _

Elle se retourna et je réinvestis sa douceur plus calmement, sa poitrine pressée contre mon torse. Notre baiser prit un rythme tendre et ses yeux marron me firent chavirer. Je serrais ses fesses dans mes mains tandis qu'elle poussait de son bassin.

- Oh... Jazz... Encore... oui... Là !

J'insistai sur son point sensible, léchant et mordillant sa magnifique poitrine.  
- Je vais... oui... oui ! Jaspeeerr !

- Merde... Alice !

Je me libérai instantanément sous ses cris et son sexe chaud et m'effondrai sur elle, le coeur battant, toujours en elle.

Lorsque je me retirai, elle fit quelque chose qui tua un peu mon délire post-orgasme. Je la vis redresser les jambes et les appuyer contre le mur.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Paraît que ça peut aider à concevoir, alors...

_Oh seigneur..._

Délicatement, je rabaissais ses jambes l'une après l'autre et la retournais vers moi.

- Mais Jazz...

Je caressai sa joue en soupirant.

- Alice... Ecoute-moi...

- Mais Jasper je...

- Non ! Mon amour, s'il te plaît... merde... je te ferais l'amour autant de fois que tu veux, mais ne me fais pas ce genre de trucs...

- Pourquoi ?

_Parce que un, ça ne marchera pas. Deux, t'as l'air bête et ça tue l'amour ! _

- Parce que... Ecoute ma belle... Je suis prêt à ce qu'on fasse notre bébé, à le concevoir avec toi... mais je ne veux pas que ça devienne... comment dire... Une obsession, tu vois ? J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait l'amour plus que pour ça... Concevoir, concevoir, concevoir...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux plus faire ce bébé ?

- Si ! Bien sûr que si j'en ai très envie, mais... Je veux dire, je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour juste pour notre plaisir. Juste pour voir tes yeux briller quand tu prends ton plaisir... C'est le plus bel acte au monde pour moi, d'être avec toi de cette façon, d'être qu'une personne physiquement et psychiquement... Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment avec toutes ces superstitions "quelle position sera la meilleure, quand est-ce qu'on va optimiser nos chances d'avoir ce bébé, je dois lever les jambes pour me féconder " etc...

Elle me caressa la joue.

- Mais peut-être que c'est vrai...

- Oui, peut-être que ça aide... Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes font l'amour pour se reproduire, et je ne pense pas que les femmes préhistoriques se soient mis les quatre fers en l'air pour que ça rentre, tu vois ?

Elle sourit et rougit.

- C'est vrai... Je suis ridicule... pardon...

Je me penchai vers elle et embrassai sa joue doucement.

- Non, pas ridicule... Touchante... Je sais, je sens à quel point tu veux qu'on fasse ce bébé... Et on va y arriver... On l'aura notre gamin, je te le jure... Mais je veux aussi garder du temps pour nous deux, garder cette flamme qui rend chacun de nos rapports uniques et exceptionnels... Je veux juste de temps en temps faire l'amour à ma femme... Maintenant certes, mais aussi quand il sera là... Je veux pouvoir garder ma femme... Pas seulement vivre avec une maman, tu comprends ?

Elle m'attira à elle et m'embrassa.

- J'ai trop pensé à ça, hein ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir... Tu es tellement belle quand tu parles de ce bébé...

- J'ai l'impression de déjà l'aimer... Alors qu'il n'est même pas dans mon ventre...

Je lui souris, et caressai sa joue.

- Il fait déjà partie de nous, murmurai-je.

_Plus le temps passait, et plus on passait ce temps à tenter de le faire, plus je me sentais en adéquation avec ce futur arrivant. Nos vies allaient en être bouleversées, et dieu sait à quel point je hais le changement, mais je crois bien que celui-là, il me plaît ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Eric.**

Je rentrais dans les vestiaires pour me changer, une longue journée à l'hôpital, précédée par une nuit de garde compliquée. J'adore mon métier, mais parfois, je voudrais juste rester à la maison.

J'avais été un peu angoissé quand j'avais vu l'enveloppe des résultats d'analyses d'Elisabeth, mais ils étaient rassurants : pas de rechute, pas de cancer ! _C'était toujours très angoissant. Je me souvenais d'elle avec sa chimio et toutes ses peurs avec ses histoires entre son fils et son ex-mari. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle pour son authenticité, cette gentillesse et son amour pour son seul fils._

Et aussi pour l'amour qu'elle portait encore au père d'Edward. Jusque là, je n'avais encore jamais vu une femme aimer quelqu'un à ce point, au point de s'oublier.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et Carlisle fit son apparition, les traits tirés. Lui aussi avait eu une très longue journée, avec deux opérations complexes, dont une à coeur ouvert.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui... Il me tarde de rentrer et de m'affaler !

Il retira sa blouse, la mit dans le panier réservé au linge sale, et se désinfecta les bras.

- Tout s'est bien déroulé ?

- On a eu une petite hémorragie mais on l'a rapidement stoppée !

- Comment s'est comporté Matt ?

Matt était un nouvel étudiant ici, qui voulait devenir chirurgien.

- Bien... Il m'a bien assisté !

- Il avait l'air de paniquer...

- Normal... Première opération de sa vie, ça t'a pas angoissé, toi ?

- Si ! Bien sûr !

J'enfilai mon pull et attrapai mon portable. Deux appels manqués. _Alexandre, Felix. _

- Non mais je rêve !

Carlisle revint à ma hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ces deux foutus gosses ne m'appellent JAMAIS et les seules fois où ils le font, ils le font en même temps !

Carlisle rit.

- Faut pas compter sur les enfants pour donner des nouvelles ! J'en sais quelque chose ! Si je n'avais pas Rose, je n'aurais jamais de nouvelles de mon fils !

- Et Bella et Edward ?

- Maintenant qu'ils ont les bébés, on les a souvent au téléphone parce qu'ils paniquent pour un rien, mais sinon niet ! Comment vont les petits ?

- Ca va tranquillement, Elisabeth les couve !

Edward et Bella étaient revenus sur Port Angeles pour passer dix jours en famille et pour ramener les bébés à Emma et Shanna, ainsi qu'à Karlyne. Ils étaient assez fatigués, ça se voyait rien qu'à leurs têtes. _Deux enfants de trois mois, ça épuise ! _ Edward avait pris un congé, car il était tombé malade. Un petit rhume, rien de bien inquiétant. Cependant, nous avions préféré prendre les jumeaux chez nous, pour les laisser se reposer.

_"Deux jours, pas plus ! Et on passera tous les jours!"_

Et ils n'avaient pas dérogé à la règle. Demain, ils récupéraient leurs enfants mais la coupure n'avait pas été réelle. Ils arrivaient à la maison pour 9h30, et repartaient le soir aux alentours de 19h30.

- Edward va mieux, je crois...

- Oui ! Il fait des bonnes nuits, il se couche dès qu'ils rentrent et ne se lève que vers 9h...

- Des nouvelles de Jasper et Alice ?

- Non, silence radio mais ça ne m'inquiète pas ! Ils sont probablement partis en voyage, comme ils ont l'habitude de faire !

_Leur mode de vie à tous les deux me dépassait un peu. Je préfère le calme de la maison, un bon feu de cheminée..._

- Ils vous le disent jamais ?

- C'est très rare... Tu sais quand ils sont partis pour se marier, on ne l'a pas su... Ni pour leur voyage de noces... C'est quand on a reçu une carte postale qu'on a compris qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant un bout de temps. Et pour leur mariage, un texto et c'est tout !

_Leur histoire est carrément folle ! Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux vu, je n'y aurais absolument pas cru ! Ca aurait ressemblé à une très mauvaise fiction leur affaire ! _

- En parlant de fils, laisse-moi rappeler les miens ! Si les deux ont fait sonner papa, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose...

- Pas de problème, je me douche et je rentre de toute façon !

- On se voit demain, au dîner ?

- Bien sûr ! Repose-toi bien !

- Merci, toi aussi !

Je récupérai mes affaires et quittais l'hôpital, en composant le numéro de mon fils aîné.

_" - Allô ?"_

- Alex ? C'est papa !

_" Hé ! Salut p'pa ! Quoi de neuf ?"_

- A toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui m'a appelé !

_" Ah ouais, c'est vrai !"_

Je souriais.

_"Bah bon anniversaire !"_

- Hein ?

Il éclata de rire.

_"C'est ton anniversaire !"_

- J'avais totalement oublié ! Merci mon grand ! C'est donc pour ça que ton frère et toi vous êtes donnés la peine de m'appeler !

_"Une fois dans l'année, on peut s'en rappeler !"_

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un effort terrible ! Ca va toi sinon ?

_"Ouais, génial ! "_

- Comment se porte Lucy ?

_"Super bien ! J'me sens super bien avec elle ! Je crois que c'est la bonne cette fois !"_

- C'est tout le mal que je puisse te souhaiter !

_"- Je pense que je vais la demander en mariage !"_

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Alexandre. Se marier. Maintenant.

- Wow... Si je m'attendais à ça...

_" - J'suis vraiment heureux avec elle, tu sais..."_

- Je vois mon garçon, je vois...

Je pouvais presque l'entendre sourire dans le combiné.

- Tu comptes lui demander quand ?

_" - Ca va bientôt faire un an que je l'ai connue alors je pensais faire ma demande à ce moment-là... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"_

- J'en pense que ça sera une grande surprise pour elle... Mais assure-toi qu'elle veuille se marier avant, pour ne pas subir de déceptions !

_" - Elle ne rêve que de ça, papa..."_

- Alors lance-toi !

Alexandre a toujours été une source de fierté, et sa petite-amie Lucy, une jeune femme adorable et pleine de bon sens.

- Avertis quand même ta mère, avant !

_" - Je vais avoir droit aux crises de larmes et aux : mon bébé est devenu un homme !"_

- Je sais ! Mais se marier sans sa mère n'est définitivement pas convenable !

Il râla.

_" - Je l'appellerai demain... Comment va Elisabeth ?"_

- Très bien, elle couve les petits comme s'ils étaient ses enfants !

_" - Bah dis, elle est mamie ! C'est pas rien ! Je passerais voir les gosses un de ces quatre ! Edward m'a bien dit qu'il m'enverrait des MMS pour que je les vois mais je les attends toujours !"_

- Je lui dirais, il le fera !

J'aimais l'idée que mes fils, et le fils d'Elisabeth puissent si bien s'entendre. Bien sûr ce n'était jamais comme une vraie famille, mais ils passaient d'agréables moments quand ils se rencontraient.

_" - Et toi papa ?"_

- Et moi quoi ?

_" - Serait peut-être temps de te marier, non ? Ca la foutrait mal que ton fils passe devant monsieur le curé avant toi !"_

Sa phrase, toute humoristique qu'elle fut, me fit tourner la tête. Et surtout me fit réfléchir.

- C'est vrai...

_" - Tu comptes la demander en mariage ?"_

- Je vais y réfléchir...

Mais à priori, je n'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir dix ans de plus. J'aime Elisabeth, et je sais que je veux vieillir avec elle, avec nos fils, nos petits-enfants et nos habitudes à deux. Cette femme est incroyable. Et je l'aime.

Je continuai brièvement ma discussion avec Alex, et finis par raccrocher. Je rappelai Felix qui me souhaita mon anniversaire mais ne s'étendit pas. Comme d'habitude, il faisait sa musique.

Je fis un petit détour par le centre commercial et lorsque je me garais devant la maison, je m'arrêtai un instant. Jamais Elisabeth et moi n'avions parlé de mariage, mais les paroles de mon fils me donnaient à réfléchir. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, et qu'elle veut qu'on soit ensemble. J'aime la retrouver le matin au réveil, serrée contre moi et je sais qu'elle aime ça aussi. J'aime quand nous nous retrouvons de façon plus intime, car oui malgré nos âges, on sait encore s'aimer. _Et même comme des adolescents, parfois... _

J'aime sentir son corps de femme sous mes doigts, j'aime le plaisir que cet acte intime nous procure. _J'aime qu'elle se montre nue devant moi sans fausse pudeur. Ni elle ni moi ne sommes des canons de beauté, mais nous nous aimons, avec le poids de nos âges, et nos corps plus tout à fait parfaits. _

Avant de quitter mon véhicule, je composai le numéro d'Edward.

_" - Oui Eric ?"_

- Edward ? Est-ce que je peux te parler une petite minute ?

_" - Bien sûr ! "_

- Ca concerne ta maman...

**..**

J'entrai dans la maison et l'entendis de l'étage parler aux jumeaux. Je grimpai les escaliers pour atteindre l'ancienne chambre d'Edward dans laquelle Elisabeth avait installé les deux lits de voyage de ses petits-enfants. Les jumeaux étaient installés sur le lit de leur papa, et Elisabeth assise face à eux, les câlinait, les embrassait, et agitait devant eux leurs petits doudous. Ils avaient bien grandis tous les deux, et étaient assez éveillés pour trois mois même si bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas plus épanouis que n'importe quels autres enfants de leur âge.

_Déjà trois mois._

Ma femme rayonnait devant ses petits enfants.

- Où il est le doudou, ma puce ? Il est là ? Et oui ! Et oui mon coeur ! Tu reconnais mamie ?

La petite, qui avait hérité du petit surnom de Lisa, souriait à ma compagne. Je souris à la vue de ce tableau.

- Et toi mon Hugo ? Tu veux ton doudou, pas vrai ? Regarde ce joli lapin avec ces grandes oreilles ! Il est beau, pas vrai ? Il est pour toi, tu le veux ?

Elle les embrassa à tour de rôle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous commencez à ressembler à votre papa tous les deux... Je me rappelle il était aussi petit que vous ! Oui mes amours ! Papa était aussi petit que vous deux... Et aussi mignon ! Si on m'avait dit qu'il me donnerait deux petits-enfants aussi beaux que vous, je l'aurais mis au travail rapidement ! Hein mes chéris ! Vous l'aimez votre papa, hein ? Et votre maman aussi... Oui, elle est belle et douce cette maman...

_Elisabeth adore Bella, et elle le lui rend bien ! _

Je m'avançai dans la pièce en souriant. Elisabeth leva la tête vers moi.

- Oh Eric ! Tu es là mon amour ?

Je me penchai et l'embrassai sur les lèvres.

- Oui... Bonsoir !

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer...

- Avec tout ce que tu parles, je comprends que tu ne m'aie pas entendu...

- Dis donc ! rougit-elle.

Je souris et embrassai les enfants.

- Bonsoir vous deux ! Bonne journée ?

Elisabeth opina pour eux.

- Oui ! Parfaite ! Ca va me manquer demain...

- Mais ils manquent déjà au papa et à la maman...

- Oh que oui... J'espère seulement qu'ils prendront du temps pour eux ce soir...

- Ils sortent ?

- Oui... Edward a réservé un petit restaurant pour qu'ils se retrouvent... C'est très important qu'un mari et une femme se retrouvent après l'arrivée de jumeaux...

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, et regardai sa main.

_Alexandre a raison. Foutrement raison même ! _

- Elisabeth ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

- Qu...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ?

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, sous le choc. Je me levai, fis le tour du lit et m'agenouillai devant elle, extirpant de ma poche l'écrin que j'avais acheté au centre commercial ce soir.

_Car j'y suis allé pour une bague ! De fiançailles._

- Elisabeth Mary Masen, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et mon coeur battait vite et fort, me faisant me sentir vivant, plus que jamais à ses côtés.

- Oui...

- Oui ?

_Elle a dit oui ?_

- Oui Eric ! Oui, je veux devenir ta femme ! Oui, je veux t'épouser ! Mille fois oui !

Elle m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_Je vais me marier ! _


	42. Chapter 42 : candidature pour audition

**Coucou everybody ! **

**Un petit post rapide du chapitre 42 (**ça pue la fin, ouais je sais!**). Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Je suis d'accord, ça pue la guimauve mais en même temps c'est la fin, donc c'est normal, non ?**

**Juste une petite parenthèse pour celles qui m'ont demandé : Jackson était ex-ce-llent ! (**et je pèse mes mots, sans oublier les autres monkeys!**).**

**Un gros merci à Marine pour la correction, **

**bonne lecture**

**Bises.**

**Tiffany**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 42 : Candidature pour audition**_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Bella et moi avions laissé nos petits loups chez ma mère, le temps d'un dîner en amoureux. Ca avait été dur de les quitter, et nous passions nos journées chez Elisabeth pour rester avec nos bébés. _J'avais un mal fou à les laisser derrière moi. Chaque heure sans eux était déjà une heure de perdue..._

Depuis que mes deux amours avaient vu le jour, j'éprouvais le besoin constant de les voir, de les voir sourire. Quand Lisa m'avait fait son premier sourire, quand je changeais sa couche, j'avais failli m'évanouir. Elle est si belle... Et Hugo est aussi un super p'tit gars, un peu râleur et pas galant pour deux sous (il mangera toujours avant sa soeur!), mais il est super aussi ! Ils nous ressemblent à tous les deux, mais j'adore observer leurs reflets de leur jolie maman.

Bella est devenue rayonnante depuis son accouchement, j'veux dire, elle est splendide en temps normal mais maintenant... Elle est belle, posée, encore plus douce et tendre que d'habitude et je n'ai de cesse de l'admirer. Désormais, je rentre tous les midis pour être avec ma petite famille, même si ça ne me fait que trente minutes auprès d'eux.

Je suis heureux ce soir de pouvoir amener ma femme au restaurant, juste elle et moi. Ma mère gardait nos enfants et je conduisais en ville, jusqu'au petit restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir. Nous tenions à nous y rendre, parce que Kate avait repris cette affaire avec son compagnon, Johann. Je gardais d'excellents souvenirs de Kate et nous avions souvent échangé des appels au cours de ces trois dernières années après notre bac. Récemment, nous avions appris qu'elle allait se marier avec son copain, et elle nous avait envoyé deux peluches pour les petits, dont ils ne se séparaient plus. _Bella et moi tenions à les remercier en venant dîner ici ! _

Lorsque je me garais sur le parking, mon portable sonnait.

- C'est qui ?

J'extirpais mon téléphone.

- Eric... Y a p'tètre un souci avec les petits... Oui Eric ?

_" - Edward ? Est-ce que je peux te parler une petite minute ? "_

- Bien sûr !

_" - Ca concerne ta maman..."_

Non... pas maman !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ses résultats d'analyses sont mauvais, c'est ça ?

Je voyais Bella s'inquiéter en me demandant ce qui se passait. _Faites que non, seigneur... maman n'a pas mérité ça ! _

_" - Non, bien au contraire... Ils sont très bons !"_

- Ah, tu me rassures... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_" - Et bien... ce n'est pas simple mais je tenais à avoir ton approbation..."_

- Tu commences à m'inquiéter...

_" - Je sais à quel point ton avis compte pour Elisabeth... Je sais aussi que tu es son seul enfant qu'elle a eu avec son premier mari qu'elle a tant aimé mais... j'aimerais... Seulement si tu es d'accord... Parce qu'avoir ton accord, c'est comme avoir la bénédiction de ton père, à la fois pour Elisabeth mais aussi pour moi..."_

Mon coeur battait vite, et fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_" - Ton accord... Je te demande de bien m'autoriser à demander ta maman de m'épouser..."_

Je m'arrêtais sur ces mots.

Epouser ma mère. Eric, se marier avec ma mère.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Bella. Ce sont les enfants ? Edward !

_" - Edward... Tu es là ?"_

- Euh... ouais...

_" - Tu ne veux pas ? Avec ce que vous avez vécu auprès de Marcus, je comprendrais que..."_

- Non... Non... Marcus c'était... On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis pour Marcus... et tu es tellement différent de lui...

_" - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, alors ?"_

Bella fronçait les sourcils à l'évocation de Marcus.

- Bien... je suppose que oui... Oui, fais-le !

_" - Tu es d'accord ?"_

- Tu es bon pour maman... Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime... Alors oui. Oui, je suis d'accord, épouse-la, et rends la heureuse... surtout heureuse...

Bella, à mes côtés dans la voiture, hoqueta et porta sa main à sa bouche.

_" - Merci Edward ! Merci infiniment ! "_

- Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de mon avis...

_" - Non c'est vrai... je peux faire sans... Mais je tiens à ton avis, j'attache de l'importance à ton opinion... Tu es une personne à part entière pour moi, et si j'épouse ta mère, j'embrasse toute sa vie et j'adopte toute sa vie... Tu es tout ce qu'elle a... Et je t'aime beaucoup, Edward ! Tu es comme mon fils, maintenant..."_

Eric sera définitivement le bon, pour Elisabeth. Ils s'aiment, et je sais que ma mère l'aime sincèrement.

- Merci Eric...

Je finis par raccrocher, un peu sous le choc. Maman va se marier. Maman va devenir l'épouse d'Eric. Contrairement à son union avec Marcus, et bien que ça me contrariait un peu, c'était tout de même avec plus d'allégresse et de joie que je donnais mon consentement pour ce mariage. Maman sera heureuse auprès de lui, et Eric ne me vole pas ma mère. Il va plus devenir un père de substitution, même s'il ne remplacera jamais le sergent...

- Est-ce qu'Eric veut demander la main de ta maman ?

J'opinais et Bella m'attira contre elle.

- C'est vraiment génial ! Eric est bien pour elle ! Elle sera comblée...

Je serrais mon épouse contre moi et embrassais son cou.

- Comment tu te sens, Edward ?

- Bizarre... Mais je me sens bien...

Elle encadrait mon visage de ses mains.

- Tu as donné ton consentement entier et sincère pour ce mariage... Ca veut donc dire que tout ira bien pour elle, pour eux, et qu'ils seront très heureux ensemble le plus longtemps possible...

- Maman en a tellement chié entre la mort de papa et la connerie de Marcus... je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe de haut.

- Edward... Eric n'a RIEN à voir avec Marcus... Si je croyais aux esprits, au destin, au paradis, je te dirais que c'est ton père qui lui a envoyé Eric... Te demander ton approbation est un peu comme s'il demandait l'autorisation de ton papa... Tout le monde est en accord avec cette idée...

J'opinais, et ma femme m'embrassait doucement.

- Il est temps qu'Elisabeth soit heureuse...

A nouveau, je l'embrassais.

- Et il est temps que l'on se retrouve aussi...

- T'as raison...

Elle me guida dans le restaurant et Kate vint nous accueillir.

- Hé ! Salut vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas amené vos petits bouts ?

- Non, ce soir c'est repos !

- J'aurais adoré les voir !

- On ne repart pas tout de suite, on pourra te les amener !

- J'espère que vous le ferez ! Venez, je vous ai mis dans un petit coin tranquille...

Elle nous accompagna dans une petite alcôve intimiste, avec deux bougies.

- Je reviens, ne bougez pas...

Bella me souriait et entrelaçait nos doigts sur la table.

- C'est charmant ici...

- Ca a l'air de bien marcher...

La salle était presque pleine, pour un jour de semaine, c'est rare. Kate fit sa réapparition avec deux flûtes de champagne.

- Tenez... Cadeau de la maison !

- Mais...

- Ca me fait plaisir, et ça sera pour fêter les naissances de vos gamins...

- T'es géniale Kate, merci... Comment va Tanya ?

- Elle est partie s'installer au Canada ! Elle a trouvé un boulot, elle est en vacances en ce moment chez nos parents...

- Et Irina ?

Kate grimaça.

- Je sais qu'elle est toujours ici, mais je n'ai pas son adresse, ni son numéro de téléphone et à vrai dire, je n'en suis pas malade...

Bella opinait.

- Tenez, voilà vos menus ! Bonne soirée les amoureux !

Elle s'éclipsa, nous laissant ensemble, presque seul à seule. Bella portait à sa main droite les deux bagues que je lui avais offertes pour la naissance des enfants. Elle ne s'en séparait que pour aller prendre sa douche. Nous décidions du menu, et une serveuse vint prendre nos commandes.

Je me perdais ensuite dans le regard marron de ma femme.

- On ne parle pas des petits ce soir...

Elle grimaça, mais souriait.

- J'y peux rien... Ils sont tellement mignons...

- Je sais...

J'embrassais ses doigts.

- Quand je t'ai rencontré au lycée, et quand je suis venu faire du ménage chez tes parents, si j'avais su qu'on aurait d'aussi beaux petits, je te les aurais fait tout de suite !

Elle rougissait.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Je caressais sa joue. Il était évident ce soir que nous allions nous retrouver intimement, redevenir un mari et sa femme. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois que Bella avait accouché, et le docteur avait donné son feu vert. Mais avec des jumeaux en bas âge, la reprise de mon boulot et la fatigue...

_Mais ce soir, nous sommes en vacances, nous serons des parents égoïstes et amants. Nous nous aimerons. _

**. **

Et lorsque je me garais devant la maison de ses parents, Bella savait que nous ferions l'amour. Elle se pencha vers moi dans l'habitacle de la voiture et m'embrassa lentement, langoureusement, sensuelle. Sa main passait dans l'encolure entrouverte de ma chemise, d'où elle agrippa ma nuque, continuant de m'embrasser.

- J'ai envie de toi...

Je sondais ses yeux, son désir, son besoin d'être ma femme.

- Moi aussi... Ca fait tellement longtemps... murmurais-je.

Je ne me voyais cependant pas faire l'amour à ma femme dans sa chambre de jeune fille, au même étage que sa petite soeur qui était curieuse comme tout, et qui entendait tout.

- Edward... Allons dans la cabane...

_La cabane... Là où elle m'avait fait l'amour pour la première fois..._

Nous fermions les portes de la voiture en douceur et je verrouillais notre véhicule, avant de l'entraîner dans le jardin, à l'arrière du domicile de mes beaux-parents. La vieille échelle nous aida à atteindre notre cabane, et immédiatement, nos baisers reprenaient vie, emmêlant nos souffles chauds. J'allongeais Bella sur le matelas qui nous servait d'appoint et mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou, goûtant sa peau. Je dévoilais peu à peu le corps de mon épouse, qui était devenu bien plus voluptueux qu'avant. Avant, elle était magnifique. Maintenant, elle me coupait le souffle.

Débarrassé de ma chemise, mes mains se baladaient sur sa poitrine, son ventre et ses cuisses alors que notre baiser s'enflammait.

- Eux aussi ils ont changé, murmurais-je en caressant sa poitrine.

Bella eut un petit rire.

- Ca te plaît, je parie...

- Tu parles si ça me plaît...

Je riais et ma langue se fit taquine, frôlant chaque parcelle de chair, chaque zone érogène de ma femme. Elle se cambrait et haletait dans le silence de la nuit. La pleine lune éclairait nos deux corps et Bella s'empressa de détacher ma ceinture et mon bouton, pour faire descendre mon jeans.

- Edward... Viens... Tu m'as trop manqué...

Alors lentement, avec douceur, je m'immisçais dans ses chairs, le regard accroché au sien. Je me retirais, et réinvestissais son intimité un peu plus loin, jusqu'à buter au fond de son corps. Bella gémissait, et s'accrochait à mes épaules.

- Ca va ? demandais-je.

Elle me fit oui de la tête.

- Plus que bien... Je t'aime tellement...

Je retrouvais alors ma place d'amant, et allais et venais dans son corps, ne formant plus qu'un avec elle. Le plaisir était intense, immense après cette abstinence de trois mois. Mon corps ne réclamait que le sien et elle se crispait, m'enserrant avec ses parois intimes. Je luttais pour ne pas venir, et joignais à mon acte primitif quelques caresses pour la voir partir avant moi.

Elle griffa mon dos en criant et en se cambrant, haletante.

- Ohh... Edward, oui !

- Bellaa...

Je vins en elle, avec force, plié sous le poids du plaisir. Je m'effondrais sur son corps, écoutant battre son coeur avec vigueur.

- C'est tellement bon...

Je souriais et me redressais pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime Bella... J'ai l'impression de t'aimer encore plus chaque jour...

Elle me serra contre elle et je fermais les yeux, écrasé par le plaisir, l'envie, et cette longue journée.

**::..**

Le lendemain, nous partions récupérer nos enfants chez ma mère. Pas qu'ils nous avaient manqué, mais ils nous avaient manqué ! Lorsqu'Elisabeth me vit, elle se précipita dans mes bras.

- Edward ! Je vais me marier !

Je souriais et l'enlaçais.

- Je sais... Félicitations maman... Tu le mérites...

Eric avait un air bien heureux appuyé contre la cheminée, et serein. _Voire lubrique mais ça... je ne veux rien savoir ! _Bella s'était précipitée sur les cosys dans lesquels se trouvaient nos enfants, et je constatais que Hugo lui faisait de grands sourires.

- Oh salut mon ange... Tu m'as manqué tu sais...

Elle le sortait de son cosy et le serrait contre elle.

- Je t'aime mon chéri... Tu es encore plus beau qu'hier, tu le sais ça ? Hein ? Oui, tu le sais... Et oui ! Et oui mon coeur...

La petite Elisabeth se manifesta par un petit cri et je m'empressais de la rejoindre.

- Salut poupée !

J'eus droit moi aussi à des sourires charmeurs et l'embrassais sur la joue avant de la serrer contre moi.

- Ca a été ?

- Super ! Ils ont été adorables ! Ce sont des amours !

Nous nous installions sur le canapé, coucounant nos deux amours chacun leur tour. Ma mère nous observait, le regard plein de tendresse.

- Vous êtes beaux tous les quatre...

_Bah évidemment qu'on est beaux, normal quoi ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Tanya.**

Kate et moi faisions les boutiques avant que je ne retourne au Canada. Partir d'ici, de Port Angeles, m'éloigner d'Irina et de ce que j'avais vécu ici était la meilleure solution, et j'adorais ma vie au Canada. Je n'aimais pas revenir à Port Angeles, parce que je ne voulais pas croiser Edward. Je n'avais pas digéré le fait d'avoir rendu sa vie minable avec ma soeur, à cause de mes sentiments pour lui. Edward est heureux avec Bella, et si j'avais été une amoureuse idéale, j'aurais été comblée pour lui.

Quand Kate m'avait annoncé qu'il était devenu papa, ça avait été un grand choc. Je me sentais heureuse et épanouie avec Luca, mais mon coeur aura toujours une infime partie de lui qui battra pour Edward.

- Et cette robe là, t'en penses quoi ?

- Ca va me boudiner...

- Mais non Kate ! Essaie la ! Johann va te tomber dans les bras et...

Mais un homme portant un bébé contre son torse dans une écharpe, toujours aussi beau, aussi grand, aussi rayonnant. Sans oublier sa femme qui poussait une poussette.

- Oh ! C'est Edward et Bella ! Ohé !

Ils avancèrent en souriant.

- Tiens Kate ! Bah on allait te voir au restaurant avant de partir !

Ma soeur les embrassa.

- Alors ce sont les merveilles ?

- Oui... Je te présente Hugo, et dans la poussette, à bien dormir, voici Elisabeth !

_Deux bébés. Il a deux bébés. _

Bella croisait mon regard.

- Bonjour Tanya...

- Bonjour...

Elle s'avança et me fit la bise, effaçant ainsi toutes mes conneries. Edward me fixa, incrédule, et s'avança également.

- Salut Tanya...

- Salut...  
Paralysée, j'observais les petits bouts.

- Ce sont vos enfants...

- Oui... Hugo, et Elisabeth... Ils ont trois mois !

- Ils sont beaux... murmurais-je.

_Et oui, ils étaient beaux ! Tous les deux ! _

Kate discuta avec eux longtemps, gâtifiant devant les bébés d'Edward. Il est devenu papa. Il s'est marié avec la femme qu'il aime, qui n'est pas moi. Et ils ont eu des jumeaux. _Tournants de la vie. _

Cette vision effaça presque sept ans de sentiments, qui se décomposaient à vue d'oeil. On n'oublie pas, c'est impossible d'oublier. Mais parfois, la vie se charge de nous faire mal, pour nous rappeller que se souvenir est parfois inutile...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Alice et moi étions toujours en période d'essais pour notre bébé. Les jumeaux avaient à présent six mois, et ils devenaient très drôles. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de les voir, parce que je travaillais sur mon film que j'avais écrit.

_"Jardin Public", ou l'histoire d'un mec connu, assez con pour ne pas dire très con, qui a l'amour le plus pur qui existe sous le nez et qui fait tout foirer. Il étale son jardin secret à la vue de la foule qui le suit, entraînant des dérives._

Jardin Public.

Alice m'avait suggéré le titre, et je devais avouer que ça m'emballait. Ma femme travaillait sur ses créations, et elle avait été retenue pour participer à un premier défilé de mode de jeunes talents. Avec Maeva, qu'elle avait retrouvé, elles se remettaient à coudre, à parler chiffons toute la journée. Il arrivait parfois qu'Alice rentre après moi désormais. C'était parfois compliqué de ne pas la trouver à la maison, alors qu'elle y avait toujours été. Mais je devais accepter qu'elle s'envole un peu loin du nid, pour mieux y revenir.

Alors bien sûr, j'adorais la retrouver la nuit, la serrer dans mes bras et lui faire l'amour. Nous avions un peu levé le pied à ce sujet, pour ne pas rendre la chose moins exceptionnelle. Nous n'avions toujours pas fait ce bébé, et même si je voyais que ça l'inquiétait, elle semblait toutefois sereine. J'avais vu qu'elle s'était inscrite sur un forum sur internet de jeunes femmes éprouvant des problèmes à concevoir, et beaucoup de messages l'avaient rassuré : certaines étaient devenues maman au bout de plus d'un an d'essais !

Alors, nous continuions notre vie, elle à la mode, moi au cinéma.

Benjamin avait rejoint mon projet pour filmer, et j'avais trouvé hier mon acteur principal. Un jeune talent assez prometteur, dans un profil à la Johnny Depp. _J'aurais bien aimé contacter Depp, mais après avoir calculé mon budget, j'ai pensé que je devrais un peu attendre pour ça !_

Ce matin, nous avions visité trois studios, et le deuxième avait retenu toute mon attention. J'avais donc recontacté la maison de production qui nous céda la location des locaux pour notre tournage.

J'examinais les C.V déposés par les candidates pour le rôle d'Alice. Joey, mon rôle principal, était avec nous pour préparer des petites scènes. Je voulais voir de l'authenticité entre mes deux acteurs, et un amour intense. Je fis défiler plusieurs nanas. Certaines n'avaient pas compris que je cherchais une petite femme, plutôt fine et brune. Je vis défiler une nana plus grande que moi, une norvégienne qui parlait à peine ma langue, avant de tomber sur une jeune femme, Emily.

Elle avait les yeux pétillants et pleins de vie. Elle était belle et dynamique, et si authentique ! Après la scène qu'elle partagea auprès de Joey, je sus que je tenais la bonne personne. Je venais d'avoir un coup de foudre artistique. Joey me fit un signe de la tête.

- On arrête tout ! Emily, tu es engagée !

Elle sautilla partout, et manqua même d'embrasser Benji sur la bouche.

Je retournais au bureau pour faire établir son contrat, et mon téléphone sonnait.

- Oui Alice ?

_" - Comment t'as su ?"_

- Je sais toujours tout à l'avance...

_" - Tu es extralucide ?"_

- Non, ton numéro s'est affiché !

_" - Ah, ha !"_

J'éclatais de rire.

- Quoi d'neuf ?

_" - J'ai fait les boutiques ce matin !"_

- Ca m'aurait étonné !

_" - J'ai trouvé une jolie robe pour le mariage d'Elisabeth... Elle va te plaire !"_

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde !

_" - Tu vas rentrer tard ?"_

- Hmm... J'ai des auditions jusqu'à 19h pour les rôles secondaires... Peut-être 21h...

_" - Je passerais te voir en allant à ma leçon de conduite..."_

- Bonne idée, viens déjeuner avec moi !

_" - Je passerais à la petite épicerie italienne, je prendrais des plats tout prêts !"_

- Tu es merveilleuse !

_" - Je sais ! "_

- Dépêche-toi d'arriver... Tu me manques...

Je m'arrêtais de tripatouiller mes feuilles. C'est vrai. Alice me manque quand elle n'est pas là.

_" - Je repasse par la maison poser mes paquets, et j'arrive !"_

- Je ne bouge pas... Tu me reconnaîtras ?

_" - J'espère..."_

Je souriais et l'embrassais par téléphone avant de raccrocher pour retourner faire signer le contrat à Emily. J'auditionnais le rôle de Maria, et tombais sur une actrice qui s'appelait Marie. _Si elle n'était pas prédestinée celle-là... _

Elle était en train de faire une scène, mais je savais déjà qu'elle aurait le rôle, quand Alice fit son apparition.

- Et alors... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te...

- Ok Marie, c'est super ! Une heure de pause tout le monde ! Marie tu reviens après...

Je quittais la table et rejoignis ma femme, l'entraînant dans le petit bureau à côté. Je fermais la porte à clefs et plaquais ma femme contre.

- Ohh !

Je riais et m'emparais de ses lèvres.

- Ne me force pas à te redire que tu m'as manqué...

Elle souriait et m'embrassait doucement, ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux.

- Je ne te force pas à le dire, parce que je le sais... Et tu m'as bien manqué aussi...

La suite ne fut qu'une succession de caresses, et de baisers, et de plats italiens froids. Alice là, comme ça, contre cette porte et ma virilité ne fit qu'un mouvement : vers le haut. Lorsque ma femme le sentit, elle souria malicieusement et m'embrassa, faisant tomber mon pantalon au sol.

Je soulevais sa jupe et décalais son string, pour pouvoir m'immiscer en elle. Elle gémit et j'étouffais sa manifestation, mordant sa lèvre. Plaquée contre la porte, ses jambes autour de ma taille, je la pénétrais en l'embrassant, nos langues tournoyants ensemble.

- Oh... Jazz...

Je la martelais, pris par la passion et l'envie. Je pénétrais ma femme avec de plus en plus de force tandis qu'elle me dévorait de ses lèvres, suçotant mon lobe d'oreille dangeureusement.

- Alice... Merde ! Putain !

- Oui... Oui !

Elle se resserra sur moi, les yeux clos, et j'ajoutais mon plaisir au sien, me soulageant de cet afflût de sensations.

Je la reposais au sol doucement, tremblant. Alors, on toqua contre la porte.

- Euh Jasper... T'as fini ? Faudrait que je te vois pour mon contrat...

La voix de Benji se fit timide, et j'éclatais de rire.

- Attends, j'ai encore la zigounette dehors !

Alice rala et j'éclatais de rire avant de me nettoyer sommairement et de me ressaper. Nous déjeunâmes en la compagnie de mon meilleur ami, et vers 15h, après avoir assisté à certaines auditions, Alice partit pour sa leçon de conduite.

**.**

Il était plus de 21h quand je rentrais à la maison. Alice était affalée sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les jambes, un sourire apaisé sur le visage. Je l'embrassais. _Alice a tellement changé, elle est tellement devenue femme... Je ne pourrais définitivement plus JAMAIS me passer d'elle, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. _

- Alors cette leçon de conduite ?

- Pas trop mal...

- T'as écrasé qui, aujourd'hui ?

- Personne...

- Personne ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, ça ! Pas même un chat, ou un pot de géraniums innocent ?

- Non...

- Tu progresses, alors...

Elle me fit une grimace et je riais, capturant ses lèvres et sa jolie langue sensuelle.

- J'vais monter me doucher, après j'enverrais des mails et on pourra se coucher...

- Ok...

_Définitivement bizarre... D'habitude elle me raconte tout, et là rien ? Ca s'est peut-être mal passé..._

Je gardais cette idée derrière mon oreille, me promettant de tenter de la faire parler. Je me douchais rapidement et revenais dans la chambre pour me connecter à internet.

J'allumais ma boîte mails et contactais mes fournisseurs lorsqu'une alerte m'interpella.

_**"Vous avez un nouveau message de Alice "**_

_Euh... ouais d'accord ! Encore une chaîne à la con sûrement ! _Je terminais mes courriers et retournais dans la boîte de réception.

**De : AliceCullen. at. gmail. com**

**A : Jazz-le-bourdon-zz. at. gmail. com**

**Subject : candidature pour auditions**

_**Cher monsieur Cullen,**_

_**je me permets de vous envoyer mon curriculum vitae, et ma lettre de motivation pour votre film.**_

_**En effet, je pense avoir les qualités requises : je suis jeune et dynamique, et j'adore faire l'actrice. J'adore endosser de nouveaux rôles, explorer différentes facettes dans une existence. Que serait la vie, sans ces expériences ?**_

_**J'ai vu tous vos films, et je sais tout sur vous. Vous êtes le producteur que j'aime le plus au monde, je ferais absolument tout pour vous ! Quand j'ai su qu'un nouveau rôle était à prendre, je me suis entraînée et encore entraînée. Cet après-midi, j'ai su que j'étais prête pour enfin oser me présenter à vous pour ce rôle. **_

_**Je serais honorée que vous acceptiez de me recevoir, pour me faire passer une audition pour le rôle principal de votre prochain long métrage, celui-là même où vous aurez le rôle titre masculin.**_

Je postule pour le rôle de la maman, afin de partager l'afficher avec vous, qui serez le papa. Mon expérience ? Une prise de sang cet après-midi, au lieu d'aller en leçon de conduite. Le résultat est positif. 

_**Je serais ravie d'être à vos côtés pour la grande sortie nationale de ce merveilleux film, dans un peu moins de neuf mois. **_

_**N'oubliez pas que je vous aime. **_

_**Alice Cullen.**_

_Oh putain ! Ca y est ?_

Je refermais l'écran de mon PC et descendais en bas. Elle est enceinte ! Alice est enceinte !

Je la trouvais en bas de l'escalier, à m'attendre.

_Merde ! Elle est enceinte ! _

- Tu as reçu mon mail ?

J'acquiesçais.

- T'as pas eu l'accusé de réception ?

Elle me souriait, tendresse et bonheur incarnés.

- Si... Si je suis là, c'est que je l'ai eu...

- Alors... C'est sûr cette fois ?

Elle opinait.

- Oui... J'ai fait la prise de sang, elle est positive... mais j'ai séché la leçon de conduite à cause de ça...

Elle extirpa de sa poche une feuille. Et mon coeur battait vite, fort.

- Et... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas être allée prendre cette leçon de conduite...

- A ton avis...

Je descendais lorsque son sourire s'étalait sur son visage et elle m'atterrit dans les bras, déposant ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Son baiser était fou, et déshinibé. Amoureux. Heureux.

- On va avoir un bébé...

Calée contre le mur, elle appuyait son front sur le mien, caressant ma joue.

- On va avoir notre bébé, Jasper...

- Tu es heureuse ?

- Plus que ça... Et toi ?

- Plus que toi...

Un nouveau baiser nous perdit, et je passais ma main entre nous, la posant sur son ventre. _J'vais avoir un bébé... _


	43. Chapter 43 : Le chieur

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 43 de Jardin Public ! J'avais dit rendez-vous le jour de Noyel mais en fait bon, j'serais occupée ce jour-là alors voilà...**

_Et si ça gène, vous aurez qu'à ouvrir le lien ou le lire que le 25 mdr ! _

**Bref, pas grand-chose de plus à dire, à part que le titre est très évocateur. J'ai volontairement condensé la grossesse d'Alice sur un chapitre, parce que d'une part on arrive à la fin, de deux, je préfère à la limite étendre un peu après la naissance du bébé (**_Croyez-moi, c'est beaucoup plus drôle de voir Jasper papa que de lire une grossesse classique!_) **& que beaucoup de fics décrivent la grossesse, donc... Autant "passer" sur ce chapitre rapidement ! Ca va sûrement vous paraître "balancé" mais je ne me voyais pas reprendre sur deux ou trois chapitres une grossesse qui se passe très bien, sans embûches majeures. Voilà, c'est dit ! Un merci à ma bêta, Marine. **

**Je vous remercie aussi toutes beaucoup pour m'avoir suivie dans cette jolie aventure ! Ca a été un réel plaisir de vous avoir avec moi au cours de ces chapitres, et de ces deux histoires (**_Mais je ferais mes "au-revoir" en règle au dernier chapitre!_**). Pour l'instant, passez de bonnes fêtes, soyez heureuses(-x) et prenez soin de vous ! **

**Bonne lecture et bonne fin d'année ! **

**Tiftouff19.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 43 : Le chieur**_

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Le ventre d'Alice s'arrondissait. Enfin clairement j'veux dire... Elle avait des formes, des belles couleurs, et tout et tout...

Elle était affalée sur le canapé lorsque je rentrai ce soir de ma journée de tournage. _Jardin Public m'aura donné du fil à retordre ! _Alice était captivée par la lecture d'un livre que Bella lui avait passé. Ma soeur était la seule dans la confidence, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de hurler lorsqu'elle était venue par hasard nous demander de garder Hugo le temps qu'elle amène Elisabeth au pédiatre. Evidemment, elle s'était aperçue des changements chez ma femme, et évidemment, elle avait crié comme une dingue.

_Mais je l'avais séquestrée, et forcée à garder le secret... Faut pas déconner non plus ! _

On voulait faire notre petite surprise, mais genre mega surprise, à notre famille. Je savais que Bella se tairait, et voilà des semaines qu'on cherchait maintenant des excuses pour éviter Edward, Emmett, Rosalie et les jumelles, ainsi que nos parents. Il avait fallu inventer une énorme connerie pour que je n'aille pas fêter mon anniversaire à la maison.

_La chaudière a lâché ! _

Merde. Deux jours plus tard, elle a vraiment lâché c'te conne ! J'étais à peu près certain que tout le monde savait que c'était du pipeau, mais je savais aussi qu'ils se demandaient tous la raison de notre éloignement. Avant-hier, j'avais dû expliquer à Esmé qu'Alice et moi prenions quelques jours pour aller découvrir l'Arizona. Bella avait appuyé mon explication, argumentant qu'elle nous avait amené elle-même à l'aéroport. Edward avait failli gaffer, leur deuxième voiture étant chez le garagiste. Bella lui avait monumentalement écrasé le pied pour éviter qu'il ne parle trop.

_Depuis, il évite sa femme ! _

- Salut toi...

Je me penchai et embrassai ma femme.

- Oh ! Jazz !

Elle lâcha le livre qui tomba au sol, et m'enlaça avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

- Tu es rentré ! Je t'attendais !

- Je vois ça... Mais t'es pas fatiguée ?

- Non, impeccable ! Je me sens super bien !

- Tu dis ça et demain matin pour l'écho, ça va être la croix et la bannière pour te faire lever !

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et je ne pus résister.

- Vilaine fille...

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Demain, nous connaitrons le sexe du bébé. Je n'avais pas pu assister à la première échographie. Mon tournage débutait ce jour-là. _Je sais, je sais, j'essaie de soigner mon égoïsme chronique mais des fois, j'y arrive pas... et ça m'avait foutu la trouille... _

Je sentis la main d'Alice sur ma joue.

- Tu as peur de voir le bébé, demain ?

Je soupirai, me déchaussai et la fis se pousser pour que je puisse m'installer dans le canapé et la prendre contre moi. Elle rabattit la couverture sur nous deux, créant un petit cocon intime où il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi.

- C'est bizarre...

- Je sais... Mais ce bébé va bien... Très bien...

- C'est impressionnant, j'trouve...

Elle m'avait montré les clichés de la première échographie.

- Tout ira bien...

- Me dire que t'as ce... ce truc dans ton ventre, tu vois... ça fait flipper quand même...

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Mais non... Il ne va pas me manger de l'intérieur...

- T'en sais rien... souris-je.  
Je l'attirai contre moi, et embrassai sa tempe.

- A ton avis, fille ou garçon ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- J'sais pas... Tu veux quoi, toi ?

- Les deux ça m'est égal, mais j'aurais préférence pour une fille...

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur que ça soit un chieur comme moi ? ris-je.

- Partiellement...

Elle se posa, adorable petit bout, contre moi en toute confiance.

- Une petite fille c'est mignon, c'est doux et tendre... On peut lui faire des couettes.

_Merde. Non mais quelle galère ! _

- Putain Alice... j'ai aucune foutue idée de comment on fait des couettes, moi !

Alice éclata de rire mais merde, c'est pas drôle !

- Dans quelle galère tu m'as embarqué toi...

Elle se redressa et embrassa ma mâchoire.

- Dans la galère couches-culottes, nuits blanches, nuit à trois, et tout ça tout ça...

_Ah ouais merde, punaise, j'avais pas pris ça en ligne de compte aussi... _

**..**

Je détestais les hôpitaux. C'est un fait. Je déteste ça, depuis longtemps. En fait, ça remonte à trop loin pour que je me rappelle pourquoi je les hais, mais je les hais. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, parce que j'accompagnais Alice à son écho.

Il y avait toutes ces bonnes femmes enceintes. A croire qu'on avait tous eu la même idée de mettre nos épouses en cloque. Il y avait quelques pères, mais finalement très peu. Une dame était assise à ma droite, avec un ventre, plus gros tu meurs.

- C'est votre premier ? nous demanda-t-elle.

_Ca se voit pas à ma tête que c'est le premier ?_

- Oui... On a tellement hâte de le revoir... C'est votre premier à vous ? interrogea ma femme.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Oh non ma chère, ce sont mes quatrième et cinquième.

_OH PUTAIN ! _J'écarquillai les yeux, ce qui eut le don de la faire rire.

- On s'était décidés d'arrêter à trois, je suis tombée enceinte par accident et l'échographie en a révélé deux de plus...

- Courageuse... soufflai-je.

Elle me sourit.

- Vous verrez, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de bonheur équivalent à la naissance de votre enfant...

_Ca, pour sûr, c'est une grande aventure... _

Alice me prit la main en la serrant avec force. Le professionnel entra dans la salle d'attente.

- Mrs Cullen ?

- Oui, on est là...

- Venez...

Elle nous fit entrer dans une petite pièce, avec tout l'appareil à échographies. On aurait dit qu'Alice avait fait ça toute sa vie, elle se déshabilla sans pudeur, et s'installa sur la petite table.

- Alors comment ça va en ce moment ?

- Je me sens très bien !

- On va mieux voir ce bébé, il va être plus développé aujourd'hui... Alors...

Elle examina Alice, en silence.

- Il est en parfaite santé !

_Voilà déjà ça de bien ! Parce que c'est foutrement pas drôle ce qu'a vécu Bella. _

- Il évolue bien, il grandit bien...

_D'accord, mais moi j'veux savoir s'il aura de la barbe !_

- Est-ce que "il" induit que c'est un garçon ?  
Elle me sourit.

- Je sais ce que c'est, vous désirez le savoir ?

Alice me sourit.

- Tu veux savoir ?

_En fait, j'en savais rien... _

- Oui... et non... Et toi ?

- J'aimerais bien, pour tout décorer, acheter des habits, décider du prénom, préparer sa chambre, sa future garde-robe, son...

- Ok ok, c'est bon, on veut savoir !

_Quand Alice commence comme ça... C'est pas la peine ! _

La dame nous sourit et regarda l'écran.

- Vous allez avoir un petit garçon...

_Ben merde ! Un p'tit mec... _

Un fils. Je vais me trimballer avec mon fils maintenant. Hugo ne sera plus tout seul dans son slip... enfin ses couches...

Alice me sourit, et pressa ma main. La professionnelle finit son échographie, dont je ne retins pas grand chose. La seule information qui m'entêtait était de savoir que j'allais avoir un joli p'tit garçon avec Alice. J'étais sûr qu'il serait beau. Parce que j'suis beau.

Normal quoi !

Lorsque la professionnelle nous laissa, pour qu'Alice se rhabille, ma femme souriait. Je l'aidai à descendre et elle me serra contre elle. _Je vais avoir mon fils..._

- Pas trop déçue ? demandai-je.

- Jasper... Mon Jazz...

Elle me serra plus fort, et j'embrassai son front.

- Et puis je lui ferai des couettes à lui...

Je me reculai, interloqué.

- Sûrement pas !

Elle éclata de rire.

_Non mais heh... N'importe quoi ! _

Evidemment, depuis que nous savions que nous allions avoir un garçon, la maison était sans dessus dessous. Un dimanche matin, je me suis réveillé vers 7h45 en entendant du bruit. La place d'Alice était vide et froide, ce qui présageait qu'elle était debout depuis longtemps. Je la trouvai dans la chambre d'amis en train d'arracher la tapisserie. _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! _

- Alice, Alice woow ! Alice !

- Quoi ?

Elle s'immobilisa, une traînée de papier entre les doigts.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ? Ca te prend comme ça de déchirer le papier, toi ?

- Jasper ! Le bébé arrive dans cinq mois, il est temps qu'on s'y mette !

- On est dimanche... pose ça... T'as poussé les meubles toute seule ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Evidemment, tu dormais !

_Non mais en plus, je me faisais engueuler ! _

- T'es inconsciente...

- Non, je préfère juste que mon fils évite de dormir dans un tiroir aux premiers jours de sa vie...

Et elle continua d'enlever la tapisserie. Inutile de préciser que l'après-midi même, nous étions dans un magasin de bricolage à acheter des rouleaux de papier, de la moquette, et des tas de conneries du genre.

_Et putain, croyez-moi sur paroles mais la chambre fut prête en une semaine ! _

**..**

Sur la route qui nous menait à Port Angeles, je me remémorai mon idée cadeau pour annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie. Nous nous étions arrangés pour que nos familles soient réunies, ce qui ne fut pas difficile parce que les jumeaux fêteraient leur un an dans trois semaines, et comme Edward reprenait le travail, mes parents avaient voulu un grand repas par anticipation.

Du coup, on avait enfin décidé de leur avouer cette jolie nouvelle.

Garder le secret était un peu compliqué. Alice veillait à ne pas sortir, pour ne pas être prise en photos par des paparazzis. Sauf lorsqu'elle portait des vêtements amples, sa grossesse était bien visible. Et j'aurais sincèrement aimé discuter avec papa, ou Emmett ou Edward. Histoire de savoir à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé. Mais j'aimais l'idée que nos familles n'auraient pas trop à attendre avant de voir notre fils. L'impatience serait contenue, et c'était ce que je cherchais.

Et j'aimais partager ce secret avec ma femme. Bien sûr Bella savait, mais elle ne disait rien et n'était pas envahissante. Elle n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes, deux visites par semaine, essentiellement pour qu'on voit les petits. Quand je vois la façon dont ma soeur a changé, en une personne encore meilleure que ce qu'elle était, je me dis que finalement, avoir un bébé n'est pas une peine perdue pour moi.

Je me garai devant la maison et Alice resserra les pans de son manteau sur elle.

- T'es prête ?

- Prête...

Elle me sourit timidement. _Quelque chose cloche. Je le sais. _

- Tout va bien, Alice ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Oui... c'est juste que... ça sera plus tellement notre secret maintenant...

Je souris et posai ma main sur la sienne, celle qui était sur son ventre.

- Faut qu'on leur dise... On ne peut décemment pas revenir dans un an avec un gamin sous le bras qui les appellera papi et mamie... J'veux pas qu'ils aient un infarctus...

Elle se pencha et appuya sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Allez, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle se mit à pleurer, et je la pris dans mes bras.

- On va avoir un bébé...

- Oui... On va avoir un p'tit garçon...

Elle renifla et s'essuya les joues.

- J'ai peur...

- Peur de ?

_C'est incensé..._

- De pas être une bonne mère...

- Alice, tu seras la meilleure mère qui existe ! Je n'en veux pas d'autres pour mon fils ! Tu as toujours voulu ce bébé...

- Ce ne sont pas des arguments...

- Si, ça en sont, et de très bons ! Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime par-dessus tout. Je n'aurais pas fait d'enfant à n'importe qui... c'est juste avec toi parce que je sais que tu seras la meilleure mère au monde, que tu sauras t'occuper du gamin mieux que personne, et que tu sauras me rassurer quand j'assurerai pas... Je t'interdis de dire que tu ne seras pas une bonne mère. Tu es née pour ça. Tu es faite pour ce bébé, comme il est fait pour nous...

J'avais appris à rassurer Alice. En fait, je ne la rassurais pas vraiment, je lui disais la vérité. Simplement la vérité.

- On va rentrer dans cette maison, sortir ces arbres généalogiques, leur annoncer notre grossesse. Après ça, tout le monde sera heureux, nous embrassera, nous bombardera de conseils... Et tout ira bien...

_Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire à ma femme que moi aussi, avoir ce bébé me faisait peur. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir gérer mon égoïsme, mon égocentrisme. J'avais peur de rater des moments importants, ou de faire un patacaisse d'un truc anodin. J'ai peur d'un tas de trucs, mais j'ai fait ce bébé avec elle. _

Je sortis le premier du véhicule, comme c'était prévu. Je sortis les cadres emballés du coffre, comme c'était prévu. J'appelai Alice sur son portable, que je laissai allumé pour qu'elle m'entende. Notre annonce était théâtrale, mise en scène. Nous y avions planché pendant des semaines. _Je ne voulais pas du traditionnel test de grossesse emballé, ou de la paire de chaussures. Non. Mon fils aurait une belle entrée en matière. _

J'avançai dans l'allée, entendant déjà les rires bruyants de notre famille. J'entrai dans la maison et posai les cadres dans le couloir, avant que la tornade Emma, suivie de la tornade Shanna, suivie de la tornade Karlyne me sautent dessus.

- JASPER !

- Hé salut les gamines !

Je les embrassai chacune leur tour.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Elle est où Alice ?  
- Tu pues la cigarette, encore !

J'avançai dans le salon, et je trouvai ma famille réunie. Esmé, Papa, Emmett, Rose, Bella, Edward, Hugo, Lisa, Elisabeth, Eric, Renée et Charlie.

_Ouais. Ca fait du monde. Dans moins de quatre mois, ça en fera encore plus ! _

Bella me souriait, entendue. Elle savait, et nous avait aidés à réfléchir sur la façon de l'annoncer. Edward, lui, ignorant tout heureux, s'amusait avec son fils. Il le faisait sautiller sur sa cuisse et le petit riait aux éclats. Bella, elle, nourrissait la petite.

- Jasper ! Te voilà enfin !

J'enlaçai Esmé.

- Salut m'man...

Elle fronça les sourcils. _J'l'appelle pas souvent maman, en fait. _Je fis le tour des bras. Evidemment, je ne pus éviter la question.

- Alice est là ?

- Oui, elle arrive... Mais avant, j'ai un truc à vous donner...

- Ca ne peut pas attendre, chéri ? Mon rosbeef est au four, j'ai peur qu'il ne refroidisse et on a tous très faim...

- J't'assure que non, ça ne peut pas attendre... En fait, ça attend déjà depuis cinq mois et quelques...

Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, Rosalie a compris. Elle a eut un hoquet, mais n'a rien dit. Carlisle l'observait bizarrement. Je retournai dans le couloir, et revins avec mes cadres emballés.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ouvrez, vous saurez...

J'entendis Alice entrer très discrètement. Renée déballa le cadre, en même temps que mes parents découvraient le leur.

J'avais reconstitué un arbre généalogique par famille. Donc les parents de Renée, ceux de Charlie, les deux s'unissant et amenant à un trait pour Alice. Qui elle-même m'épousait et s'unissait à moi, faisant naître un petit trait.

Et en dessous de notre couple, un cadre avec la photo d'Alice de profil, son ventre bien en évidence. Et la petite mention suivante :

_**"Vous en rêviez, Jasper l'a fait!"**_

Renée cria, faisant sursauter Hugo et Elisabeth. Esmé fit de même.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai !

- Alice ? Tu veux venir...

Elle fit son apparition, sereine, en retirant son manteau. Elle portait un tee-shirt bleu à manches longues blanches, sur lequel était inscrit une petite inscription avec une flèche montrant son ventre : _**"C'est un garçon"**_

Esmé se jeta sur moi et m'enlaça, m'embrassant.

- Jasper, je suis si heureuse...

- Ca va aller m'man, tu vas t'en remettre, ris-je.

Renée, elle, m'évita clairement pour aller enlacer sa fille. Les deux se mirent à pleurer ensemble.

- Ma chérie... Ma petite Alice... C'est un garçon...

- Moi j'le savais, sourit Bella.

Carlisle, tout à sa joie, la serra.

- Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ?

Rosalie sautillait partout, faisant une ronde avec les filles.

- On va avoir un bébé, on va avoir un bébé, on va avoir un bébé...

Je passai de bras en bras, surtout dans des bras étouffants, quand je remarquai Charlie, isolé.

Je m'approchai de lui.

- Ca va beau-papa adoré ?

Il opina. Alice s'avança également, l'air timide. En fait, on aurait dit une petite fille et j'étais prêt à parier que Charlie revoyait en cet instant la petite gamine qu'il avait adoptée voilà longtemps.

- Tu es heureux, papa ?

Je fus surpris, étonné même, de voir une larme rouler sur la joue de mon beau-père. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça.

- Je t'aime Alice...

Elle se laissa câliner par son père, et je préférai m'éloigner pour leur laisser leur moment à eux. Je retrouvai mon frère qui me tapait dans l'épaule.

- Pas trop dur de rejoindre le rang ?

- M'en parle pas...

- Tu feras un papa du tonnerre de Zeus !

Je m'assis sur le canapé, et attrapai ma petite nièce. Lisa était toute jolie aujourd'hui. Elle et son frère étaient le parfait mélange de leurs deux parents.

_J'espère que notre fils sera comme eux. Un parfait mélange j'veux dire. Parce que franchement, quand je vois le regard fier d'Edward sur ses petits, j'me dis que ça valait le coup d'essayer... _

Et puis y a pas à chier, avec Alice on est quand même vachement sexy tous les deux !

**::..**

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. D'ailleurs, le tournage de Jardin Public prenait fin. Demain, nous finirons la dernière scène, celle de la fuite de mon héros qui quitte son mariage pour aller en épouser une autre.

_Ouais, c'est un peu comme au supermarché. T'as des produits trop chers alors tu vas voir à côté !_

Alice grossissait chaque jour un peu plus, mais elle ne cessait pas pour autant de s'activer. Elle avait créée la robe de soirée pour Bella pour le mariage d'Elisabeth, qui avait lieu dans un mois tout pile. Elle avait également dessiné le costume d'Edward, qui était bientôt prêt.

Et évidemment, le bébé avait toute une garde-robe faite par maman ! Elle me sortait quasiment deux nouveaux vêtements par semaine. Notre fils était habillé pour deux mois sans problèmes ! J'avais fait un communiqué pour annoncer officiellement la grossesse de ma femme, et depuis les cadeaux, d'acteurs avec qui j'avais tourné mais de personnes du milieu également, pleuvaient.

Les jumeaux avaient fêté leur première année, et Edward avait frôlé le malaise un soir qu'on dînait chez eux. Il changeait Elisabeth et on l'avait entendu crier.

_- BELLA ! ELLE A DIT PAPA ! _

Evidemment, je les avais regardés se lever en courant, et regarder la petite en répétant cent fois "papa" pour qu'elle recommence. _Elle l'a pas refait devant nous ! _

J'observai mes acteurs tourner. La scène était longue, intense, et nous étions tous au bord du gouffre de la fatigue du "jme-lève-pas-avant-19h-dans-trois-jours". Marie était une actrice très douée, et je lui prédestinai une grande carrière. Elle aurait de bons rôles, il faudrait seulement qu'elle ne se fasse pas happer par le système des grandes sagas puantes et sans âme.

Après Jardin Public, j'avais signé pour tourner dans un film indépendant, et je comptai bien la proposer au casting. Elle est belle, douée, intéressée par son métier. Ces qualités se perdent.

- Je suis désolé Marie... Je ne peux pas... On n'a pas d'issues... Ce mariage est une gigantesque blague et...

Mais avant que je n'entende la claque de mon actrice partir, une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter, interrompant la scène.

- Jasper...

Je me retournai vers Alice qui tenait son ventre, un peu pliée. Je me levai immédiatement.

- Alice ! Ca va ?

- J'ai... taxi... contraction... toutes les dix minutes... Il faut... aller à la maternité maintenant...

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Oui... maintenant...

_Oh... ? Putain... En même temps ça ressemble bien à mon fils, pas me laisser le temps de finir mon film... Chieur, lui ? Noooon... _


	44. Chapter 44 : Le fils de Jasper

**Salut tout le monde !**

ET BONNE ANNEE ! 

**Je vous présente tous mes voeux pour 2012 : santé, amour, bonheur, paix intérieure et tout le tralala... Je suis très heureuse et comblée d'avoir eu l'honneur d'écrire pour vous pendant cette année ! J'espère qu'on continuera le chemin qu'il me reste dans les fanfictions ensemble et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, vous surprendre. **

**Je m'étais fixée voilà presque trois jours le challenge de faire une mise à jour de mes quatre histoires en cours : voilà qui est fait ! **

**C'est avec une certaine fierté que je vous livre ce chapitre 44. Il n'en reste plus qu'un ou deux, et je suis triste d'abandonner cette histoire, et très émue de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre ! **

**Je vous laisse le découvrir, et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

**Rock on !  
tiftouff19**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapitre 44 : Le fils de Jasper**_

**- Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'adore mes vendredis ! Depuis que Bella a entamé sa formation pour devenir vendeuse de glaces, j'ai dû réaménager mon emploi du temps au travail, inversant mes horaires avec mon patron. Au lieu d'avoir mon lundi matin de repos, j'ai pris mon vendredi après midi. Je sors à 12h05, et à 12h15 pile je suis devant la crèche pour récupérer mes loulous comme aujourd'hui.

J'adore aller les chercher, les voir s'amuser avec ces autres bambins tous plus choux les uns que les autres. On a de la chance d'être tombés sur une très bonne crèche, avec des employées très sérieuses et dynamiques. On en a fait des structures, avant de tomber sur la bonne. On paie un peu plus cher que pour d'autres endroits, mais on sait qu'il y a un réel suivi derrière.

J'entrais dans le couloir et passais les sur-chaussures. J'entendais des babillages de bébés.

- Hugo ! Non ! Ça c'est interdit...

_Ah, Hugo c'est le mien ! _

Je m'avançais jusqu'à la salle principale où jouaient huit gamins, dont mon fils qui était actuellement séparé d'un autre petit copain, Tom.

- On ne mord pas les copains pour avoir les voitures, Hugo ! C'est in-ter-dit, c'est clair ?

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire. En fait, c'est pas drôle.

- Ah ben regarde, papa est là et je suis sûre qu'il va te dire la même chose que moi !

Je m'avançais pour le récupérer.

- Alors tête brûlée, tu nous fait quoi, là ?

Je m'agenouillais devant le tapis en mousse bleu où jouaient Hugo et son copain.

- Ça a été sa grande ligne directrice aujourd'hui : mordre les copains pour récupérer les jouets... Il a été puni plusieurs fois...

_Encore heureux qu'il ait été puni ! _

- Hé ! Tu sais qu'on veut pas que tu fasses ça ! Les voitures elles sont pas qu'à Hugo, d'accord ? Si tu continues, Anna pourra t'enlever les jouets et on dira rien ! Ça sera bien fait !

Hugo se levait difficilement, et se dirigeait vers moi, la démarche chaloupée à cause de sa couche. Il s'approchait et se jetait dans mes bras.

- Papa...

_Non mais comment vous VOULEZ que j'engueule ce gamin ? Franchement ! _

- Oui papa, mais papa il est pas content là !

Hugo me regardait, presque étonné. _Tiens... Ah ça change quand papa se fâche ! _

- Oui, je suis fâché et maman va être fâchée aussi de savoir que tu as mordu tes copains ! C'est vraiment pas bien, Hugo Masen ! Tu le sais qu'on ne veut pas que tu mordes... Maman va être furieuse !

J'essayais de me montrer ferme avec lui. Mordre ses potes, et puis quoi encore... J'ai du mal parfois à gronder ce p'tit bébé de quinze mois, mais c'est nécessaire et ça fait aussi partie de la définition du mot "parent".

Hugo se penchait derrière moi.

- Mama...

- Elle travaille maman... Mais elle ne sera pas contente du tout, du tout !

Anna, l'auxiliaire de puériculture, se redressait.

- On l'a puni, on l'a privé de la voiture qu'il voulait et la deuxième fois on l'a mis au coin !

- Vous avez bien fait... on se bat contre ça à la maison...

- Est-ce qu'il fait ça avec sa sœur ?

- Non, pas à notre connaissance, mais il a essayé de mordre sa cousine Emma...

- Il le fait souvent ?

- C'est assez récent... Il l'a fait deux ou trois fois...

- Si ça persiste, parlez-en à votre pédiatre... mais vous savez à cet âge, on porte tout à la bouche... J'ai vu qu'une dent lui sortait...

- Oui... On s'affole pas trop mais on surveille...

Je me redressais, soulevant par la même occasion mon fils dans mes bras.

- Et Lisa ? Elle est où ?

- Je crois qu'elle dort encore cette coquine... Elle a fait la fête au moment du repos ce matin, elle s'est endormie seulement à 11h30...

Je posais mon fils au sol après un bisou, et suivais Anna jusqu'à la chambre. Ma petite poupée dormait à poings fermés, ses deux doudous dans ses deux mains. Je souriais et Anna la réveillait doucement.

- Elisabeth... Réveille-toi ma puce, regarde qui est là...

Je me penchais et câlinais ma fille.

- Lisa... Alors ma chérie...

Elle gémit, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle me regarda fixement un petit moment avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Mama...

- Ah non, raté ! C'est papa !

- Mama...

J'eus un petit rire et me penchais pour l'attraper.

- Papa... C'est papa !

Elle me regarda, se mit à sourire et prononça enfin :

- Papa...

Après quoi, elle me fit un petit câlin qui me fit complètement craquer.

- Salut mon amour... Ouh tu m'as manqué ! T'es toute belle dis donc ! Maman t'a bien habillée ce matin...

- Je vais lui changer sa couche avant que vous ne partiez...

- Merci...

Je la laissais faire et récupérais mon fils qui jouait avec des gros legos. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma fille était prête.

- Il nous faudra des couches pour la semaine prochaine, on arrive à la fin des paquets...

- Ok, ma femme vous en amènera lundi matin...

- Merci...

Je passais les deux manteaux à mes petits et les embarquais dans ma voiture, pour rentrer à la maison.

_J'adore être papa ! Sincèrement ! C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé au monde depuis ma rencontre avec Bella ! Mes enfants sont tellement beaux... Exactement ce à quoi j'aspirais quand j'étais encore coincé à la maison entre la vulnérabilité de ma mère, et la connerie de Marcus ! _

Elisabeth se rendormit sur le trajet, et Hugo regardait par la vitre. Une fois à la maison, je recouchais ma fille et fis réchauffer le repas de son frère, installé sur la chaise haute.

- Allez voilà, ta petite purée ! Hum, miam miam ! Ouvre ton bec !

Mais Hugo attrapait la cuillère pour tenter de manger tout seul. Un vrai succès... En terme de purée sur le sol...

- Roh...

Hugo me regardait, le visage barbouillé de nourriture, et éclatait soudainement de rire.

- Ça te fait rire ? Roooh !

Il rit deux fois plus fort, me faisant rire à mon tour.

- Shhh... On va réveiller Lisa...

- Assa...

- Oui, Lisa, tu le dis ? Li-sa !

- ASSA ASSA !

- Shhhhh !

Je me levais pour aller lui chercher sa compote quand le téléphone fixe sonnait. Le yaourt et une cuillère dans la main gauche, la main droite décrochant le téléphone, je gère.

- Ouais ?

_- Edward ! _

- Salut Jazz ! ça va ?

_- T'es occupé là, disons pendant les dix prochaines heures au pire des cas ?_

- A priori non, j'ai les p'tits, pourquoi ?

_- Ecoute, j'essaie de rester super calme mais Alice va accoucher ! _

- QUOI ?

_- Alice. Va. A-ccou-cher... Ça va ? J'ai bien expliqué là ?_

- Merde !

_- Tu peux venir ? Pas que ça me fait flipper mais... _

- Ouais, pas de problème on arrive ! J'essaie de voir si j'peux remettre les petits à la crèche et j'arrive !

_- C'est cool ! Et amène ma sœur ! _

J'appelais la crèche, mais il n'y avait plus de places disponibles. Je téléphonais donc à notre ancienne voisine, qui vivait au-dessus de chez nous quand nous étions à l'appartement. Elle accepta de venir me garder les enfants. C'est une personne de confiance, qui les garde quand nous avons des imprévus.

Alice va accoucher.

Si on m'avait dit il y a quatre ans qu'Alice mettrait au monde l'enfant de Jasper, j'me serais tapé une bonne barre de rire. Mais trop cool ! J'vais avoir un neveu ! Mon Hugo ne sera plus le seul mec ! Ils vont pouvoir mener à la baguette toutes ces filles ! Mon ancienne voisine arriva après vingt minutes, et je lui laissais quelques consignes à la va-vite avant de me rendre sur le lieu d'apprentissage de ma femme. Elle quitta immédiatement son cours et nous nous rendîmes à la maternité.

Alice va accoucher.

Depuis le temps que je la connais... C'est si bizarre de l'imaginer maman... Elle a toujours vécu pour ça, et elle a réalisé son rêve de vivre avec Jazz, de lui faire un enfant. Il y a quatre ans, je la traitais mentalement de cinglée quand elle me disait qu'elle aurait des enfants avec le frère d'Isabella Cullen.

_Elle a su continuer de croire en ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond. Elle aurait pu s'y casser les dents, et pas que les dents. Mais non. Elle s'est obstinée. Elle a eu raison._

Elle va accoucher.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

_OUH MAIS CA FAIT MAL ! _

Personne ne m'a DIT que ça fait mal comme ça de mettre son fils au monde ! Et là, ce n'est que le travail...

_J'vais mourir..._

Tout à l'heure, quand ça a commencé, ça me gênait vraiment. Là, c'est carrément insoutenable !

- PUTAIN J'AI DEMANDE UN FILS, PAS UN CATCHEUR !

Jasper riait.

- ET CA TE FAIT RIRE !

Il redevint blanc comme un linge.

- Pardon m'dame...

- J'te rappelle que tu vas descendre et que pour l'instant, j'accouche par voie basse ! Je vais t'y foutre le nez là-dedans, ça va être vite vu !

_Il m'énerve. _Le médecin-anesthésiste eut un petit rire.

- Détendez-vous Mrs Cullen !

_C'est bien un connard de mec qui a jamais accouché ! _

Mon fils aura du caractère. Depuis qu'il est dans mon ventre, je me sens complètement déchaînée ! J'ai adoré être enceinte, mais je vais encore plus adorer quand il sera sorti de là, et que j'aurais plus ces foutues contractions...

Et tout le reste.

_Oh bordel le reste ! _

- On va pouvoir vous poser la péridurale si vous voulez...

- OH OUI !

Jasper soufflait. _T'as intérêt à faire profil bas, toi ! _

- On va y procéder, je vais chercher le matériel...

- Merci...

Jasper le regardait partir.

- Tu vas franchement accoucher en criant et tout le tatouin là ?

- Non, en dansant la cucaracha ! Evidemment en criant, idiot !

- Mais... Tu peux pas avoir comme Bella là ? On te met un drap devant, j'vois rien, on discute du dernier débat politique en cours et c'est bon, à jour une heure plus tard !

- Bella a accouché par césarienne parce qu'elle avait DEUX bébés mal positionnés ! Toi, t'as qu'un fils qui a la tête en bas, donc il viendra par là...

Le toubib m'expliquait ce qu'il faisait, mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que la douleur se calme.

- C'est le seul Jasper ! Le seul !

- Tiens, j'allais le dire, c'est drôle quand même...

La péridurale fit effet, et je sus que Bella et Edward étaient arrivés. Ma belle-soeur apparut dans ma chambre pour me soutenir, pendant que Jasper partait téléphoner à nos familles.

- Tout ira bien...

- Je sais...

Etrangement, la présence de Bella me calmait. _Peut-être parce qu'elle est déjà passée par là, qu'elle en avait deux à pondre... _Elle me serrait la main et souriait.

- Vous avez une idée pour le prénom ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Je peux savoir ?

- Tu peux avoir un...

Contraction. Merde. Bella m'aida à me calmer et à souffler, et je me rappuyais contre le dossier du lit.

- C'est ça... Fais celle qui a des contractions quand j'te demande le prénom...

J'éclatais de rire en voyant la frustration de ma meilleure amie.

- Bon... Tu peux avoir un indice...

Elle tapa dans ses mains.

- Oh oui !

- Comme un archange...

- Un archange ? Si vous avez décidé de l'appeler Jésus, je refuse d'être la tante !

Je me mettais à rire, et Jasper réapparut, en compagnie d'Edward.

- Bon, il sort quand ?

Nouvelle contraction.

Et encore une, quelques minutes plus tard.

Puis une nouvelle.

Les minutes devenaient des heures, les heures des... et ben des heures... _Avec la péridurale, je souffrais moins mais c'était toujours embêtant... J'avais l'impression de sentir mon corps, mais de ne plus le maîtriser. _

Et ce bébé qui n'arrive pas.

- Allez mon petit, sors de là... S'il te plaît... Et délicatement de préférence...

Jasper fronçait les sourcils.

- Ouais, puis t'as qu'à dire pardon aussi quand tu feras mal à ta mère...

_Lui aussi est agacé..._

- Jasper, on redescend d'un cran là ou on fout en l'air l'accouchement avec nos conneries ?

Il me regardait, et se rasseyait à côté de moi.

- Ouais... Désolé... J'crois que j'suis nerveux...

_Normal..._

- Moi aussi... Désolée...

Il embrassa le dessus de mes doigts.

- Toi, c'est normal... Moi j'devrais assurer et j'le fais pas...

- Jazz... J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui se lamente... J'peux pas te rassurer aujourd'hui... J'ai une trouille bleue d'accoucher...

- J'comprends... Mais ça ira, ok ? Et ce gosse sera magnifique !

- J'en suis sûre...

Après ça, il nous a fallu attendre encore vingt minutes pour enfin entendre les paroles délivrantes :

- On peut descendre, vous êtes à dix... Votre fils arrive...

_Merde. J'vais être maman..._

Avec Jasper.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper**

Et bis répétita !

_Accouchement, deuxième édition. _Sauf que cette fois, ben c'est pas la même affaire. On voit tout ou presque, on entend des cris, et on a très envie de vomir. Encore.

_J'me ferais jamais à cette odeur bizarre..._

- Poussez Alice !

Et elle poussait. Tu vas me dire, elle a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire sur le coup. Cet accouchement était long, le bébé ne semblait pas décidé à sortir. J'peux le comprendre. Venir au monde dans cet univers de dingues... _J'vais faire en sorte qu'il ne se rende pas trop compte qu'il sera entouré de cinglés, à commencer par son propre père ! _

Alice poussait, et poussait encore. C'était comme si elle était née pour ça, née pour donner la vie à ce bébé. Elle n'a jamais eu de famille, et son rêve est en train d'aboutir. Elle va en fonder une. Avec son p'tit corps, et son énorme cœur, elle a donné un abri pendant neuf mois à notre gamin, et elle l'aide à venir parmi nous. Elle était déjà là alors qu'il était au stade ovule-spermatozoïde, et elle est encore là maintenant qu'il est devenu un beau petit garçon viable.

_Elle lui donne la vie, en fait... Ni plus, ni moins... Et c'est déjà pas mal ! _

- Alice ! Encore une poussée ! Je peux l'attraper !

Elle était épuisée, et vidée, mais elle poussait. Les femmes sont les êtres les plus courageux de notre espèce, sans aucun doute !

- Jasper, vous voulez le sortir ?

- Euh non, sans façon...

_Ça va bien les traumatismes, oui ! _

- Merde, vous êtes payé pour les sortir justement !

Je me sentais nerveux, fébrile. Un bébé. Putain j'vais avoir un bébé !

- Et le voilà !

Je ne vis que le toubib lui mettre une claque sur les fesses, sans doute pour le faire réagir. Non mais direct quoi !

_Bonjour, je vis depuis trois secondes et un connard à lunettes vient me mettre une torgnole ! Enfoiré va ! _

Le p'tit poussa un cri assez violent, faisant vriller mes tympans.

_S'il lui a fait mal, j'le tue ! Putain, ça commence déjà... vouloir le protéger et tout ça... pfff... j'suis fichu ! _

La sage-femme nous montra alors un tout petit bout, pas très épais mais très mignon, même s'il était recouvert d'un tas de trucs bizarres, qu'elle posa sur le ventre d'Alice.

- Voilà votre merveille... Un beau ptit garçon...

_Ça y est... J'suis papa ! _

- Hé... salut bonhomme... Salut toi...

Alice était en sueur, mais saluait le petit, lui touchait la peau. _C'est un peu entre elle et lui... _

- Jasper... Regarde... Il te ressemble...

_Il est beau, quand même... _

- Salut toi...

Je me décidais à le toucher, collant ma peau un peu froide à celle plus chaude de mon fils. C'était comme s'il me réchauffait les doigts, me réchauffait tout court.

_J'ai fait la moitié de ce bébé. J'en suis responsable. C'est mon fils. J'suis papa. _

Je suis papa.

Je me penchais vers Alice, et embrassais son front et ses lèvres.

- On l'a fait, ce bébé...

J'acquiesçais.

- Et il est magnifique... Je t'aime Alice... Je suis fou de toi... Merci... On va l'élever à deux ce bébé...

- On ne fera plus jamais rien séparément...

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, notre fils, et moi. _J'aurais bien aimé rester comme ça, toute ma vie. _

- Il a un prénom ce joli petit ? demandait une infirmière en nous le reprenant.

- Oui... Gabriel... Gabriel Cullen.

_Pas six cent prénoms, juste un. Gabriel. Gabi. _

Juste comme un ange, en fait...

**::..**

Je me retrouvais au rang des papas. Au rang des adultes responsables et matures. Au rang de ceux qui se sacrifient toute leur vie pour leur fils.

Ils en ont p'tètre cinquante, moi j'en ai un.

Gabi. Jasper, Alice et Gabi.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs, tenant mon petit dans mes bras. Il prenait peu de place, mais tenait tellement chaud. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, endormi sous son bonnet. Un bonnet avec des oreilles de singe.

- Tu pars bien dans la vie, toi...

Et la peau douce et fine. Un petit visage tout fin, des cheveux châtains. Il dort, tranquille, dans les bras de son père.

_Je suis son père, et il dort contre moi. Y a-t-il plus grande preuve de confiance de sa part ? P'tètre continuer à dormir contre moi..._

Bella était encore là. Elle était restée, alors qu'Edward avait décidé de rentrer pour relayer leur ancienne voisine auprès des grumeaux. _J'le comprends... rester avec ses mômes... Il aura tout le temps de découvrir son neveu demain... _

Ma sœur s'approchait doucement, souriante et apaisée. Je penchais simplement le bébé vers elle, pour qu'elle le voit. Merde. Mon fils. Ma sœur regarde mon fils.

- Ohhh... Il est tellement mignon...

Elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, et ça me foutait un coup. _Ils ont tous réellement attendu ce bébé. Autant que nous. _

- Gabi, j'te présente tatie Bella... J'espère que tu la rendras bien chèvre...

Bella eut un petit rire, cassé par un sanglot, et elle le prit dans ses bras avec douceur et expérience. Elle embrassait le front de mon bébé, et caressait ses poings.

- Il est trop beau ! Bonjour Gabi... Salut p'tit mec...

J'embrassais les cheveux de ma sœur, l'admirant avec Gabi. Elle redressait la tête vers moi, souriante.

Sans que je ne comprenne réellement comment les choses venaient, je sentis une larme brûler la peau de ma joue. Et une autre. Puis une autre. _Je suis papa. Ce p'tit, c'est mon fils. Gabriel. _

Bella dégagea son bras gauche et entoura ma nuque de son bras, m'entraînant contre elle. Je ne m'appuyais pas trop, pour ne pas briser Gabriel, ou l'empêcher de respirer.

- Tu seras super en papa... T'en fais pas... Tu seras génial, bien plus que tu ne le crois...

Elle faisait des petits mouvements de ses doigts sur ma nuque, m'apaisant. _Je pouvais presque la croire, maintenant... _Je reniflais peu gracieusement, récupérant mon fils.

- Je vais... voir Alice...

- D'accord... Embrasse la pour moi... Je vais rentrer relayer Edward et on reviendra demain aux premières heures de visites...

- Tu pourras aller chercher papa et maman ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! T'en fais pas... Tu t'es occupée de moi il y a un an passé, c'est à moi de m'occuper de vous maintenant...

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Gabi.

- Sois sage petit bonhomme... Et fais comprendre à ton papa qu'il n'a rien à craindre de ce nouveau rôle...

Je la regardais quitter la maternité, retournant auprès de ses enfants.

_La roue tourne. Et parfois, les chemins qu'on refuse d'emprunter reviennent forcément. Juste parce qu'il y a des itinéraires qu'on ne peut éviter. _

Et puis prendre la route, sans savoir où on va, parfois c'est pas si mal...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Six heures du matin, et me voilà maman depuis quatre heures. Gabriel. Mon Gabi.

Son prénom s'était imposé seul, comme un ange. Un seul petit ange. Je suis maman. _J'aurais pu mourir maintenant, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée... _Gabriel est juste génial comme bébé de quatre heures. Un adorable petit bébé. Il ressemble à Jasper, c'est indéniable ! Jasper aussi est génial.

On m'a remontée dans ma chambre, et Jasper est venu me voir après le départ de Bella, me transmettant ses baisers. J'avais tellement hâte qu'ils arrivent tous, pour découvrir mon fils. J'avais tellement envie qu'ils arrivent, m'étouffent de baisers. Envie de les voir couvrir du regard mon fils, l'admirer, dire qu'il est beau et qu'il sera parfait.

Mais je me suis endormie, comme ça, alors que Jasper admirait le bébé. Car oui, c'était de l'admiration dans son regard. Un regard simple et normal, humain, mais pétillant. Le bonheur n'atteint les yeux que dans les moments purs. Et ça avait été un moment pur.

En rouvrant les yeux, à six heures, je tombais sur la silhouette endormie de Jasper, allongé sur le lit d'appoint de ma chambre. A ses côtés, notre fils. Gabi, dont la main chaude de son père le calait contre lui, dormait paisiblement et les deux tiraient des traits terriblement semblables l'un à l'autre. Le même profil, le même air. Leur sommeil me le placardait à l'esprit comme une évidence : c'est le fils de Jazz, et c'est mon fils.

_Notre enfant. Notre Gabriel. Mon p'tit Gabi... _

C'est désormais une vie qui me rend libre, une vie accomplie. J'attrapais mon portable sur la table de chevet et enclenchais l'appareil photo, prenant Jazz et notre fils endormis sur un cliché qui resterait à jamais l'un des plus beaux de ma vie.


	45. Chapter 45 : Le p'tit homme

**Yellow salut !**

**En cette douce journée de soleil, voilà l'un des derniers chapitres de Jardin Public... En reste-t-il un ou deux à écrire ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais l'aventure touche à sa fin...**

**Je remercie Marine, pour sa correction =)**

**Je remercie également toutes mes lectrices du chapitre précédent :**

**liki0da**** (**_Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu dis... Tu ne t'imagines même pas l'aventure que ça a été d'écrire ces deux histoires... J'en suis modestement très fière..._**), **

**Em 81 ****(**_Tous mes voeux à toi aussi ! C'est vrai, concernant Jasper et Bella, ils sont relativement proches... Même s'ils sont très proches d'Emmett, Rosalie et Karlyne, ils ont une relation spéciale. Jasper a été très marqué par la naissance de Bella à l'époque, et vu qu'ils habitent Los Angeles, ça les rapproche..._**), **

**aude77**** (**_mdr excellente la remarque de ton mari à propos de Bastien_!**), **

**Pauline**** (**_Le piranha en herbe mdrrrrr excellent !_**). **

**Mais aussi lapiaf8, Angel4ever83, doudounord2, Lily-Rose-Bella, Mariefandetwilight, sarinette60, halay, coco-des-iles, Elodie pixie B, aussidagility, Imaginaire-de-kiki, vinie65, emy299, Atchoum16, LolaMiSweetlove, lena -lna933-, Grazie, mmccg, Habswifes, Gawelle, x-repertoire-x-twilight, calimero59, amlove, Butterfly971, catiuski,erika shoval, katner, ulkan13, Lapinou63, Cullen's familly, Lily-pixie, Tinga Bella, bichou85 et Ilonka. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**encore une bonne année (**_plutôt deux fois qu'une!_)**.**

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff.**

**-x-X-x-**

_**Chapitre 45 : Le p'tit homme**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je rentrai dans la maison, totalement silencieuse. Mes bébés devaient dormir depuis longtemps déjà, et Edward probablement aussi. Je posai mon sac dans l'entrée et mon manteau.

J'ai du mal à croire que Jasper a eu son bébé. Son magnifique petit Gabriel. Gabi. _Il ressemble tellement à son père ! _Alice ne doit plus toucher terre, elle avait tant voulu avoir cet enfant... J'aurais aimé être une petite souris, pour découvrir sa réaction lorsqu'elle a eu son fils contre elle. Du peu que je l'avais tenu dans mes bras, il avait d'énormes ressemblances avec son père, déjà. Ce n'était pas tellement physique, quoi que ça y jouait, mais c'était surtout dans la façon d'être endormi, le petit nez, les sourcils détendus... _Jasper aura sûrement son clone ! _

En parlant de clone, je me dirigeai vers les deux chambres de mes enfants. J'entrai dans celle de ma fille, et la trouvai paisiblement endormie sur le flanc droit, son lapin en peluche fermement calé contre elle. Elle suçait son pouce. _Déjà quinze mois... J'ai l'impression que c'est hier qu'elle est sortie de mon ventre... _Elisabeth est si sage, si douce, si souriante. Et elle fayotte beaucoup avec son papa. Je frôlai la petite main de ma fille avant de me rendre dans la chambre de son frère. Hugo était étalé, en étoile de mer, tous ses doudous autour de lui. Il respirait très fort, comme un ronflement. Je réprimai un rire, caressai sa joue et le laissai dormir.

Enso me fit la fête, et je lui donnai un gâteau et une petite caresse à lui aussi. Il a été très cool avec l'arrivée des bébés, bien qu'il nous ait fait des petites crises de jalousie, surtout vis-à-vis d'Edward. Mais je me sentais satisfaite de ma vie, avec ses petits défauts, ces petites jalousies du chien, ou tous les soucis d'à côté... faire des nuits blanches pour endormir dans mes bras un de mes enfants qui a de la fièvre, les prendre avec nous dans le lit, alors qu'on s'était fermement jurés de ne jamais le faire... La vie m'a gâtée.

J'entrai dans la salle de bains pour me préparer, et observai mon reflet dans la glace. J'ai une vie incroyable. Une famille complètement étrange, mais merveilleuse. Un mari tout aussi incroyable avec qui je partage des sentiments très profonds et deux enfants que j'aime plus que tout, des petites nièces mignonnes comme tout, et maintenant un neveu adorable. Un futur métier qui va régaler mes papilles, une jolie maison, et une situation financière qui me permet de ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de nos fins de mois.

_Je n'aurais jamais assez de gratitude pour remercier la vie de tout ça..._

J'enfilai ma nuisette et me glissai dans la chambre. A ma grande surprise, Edward était réveillé, tenant dans sa main droite un stylo, penché sur une feuille.

- Tu es encore debout ?

- Ouais... J'essaie d'écrire un truc à ma mère pour son mariage...

Je me faufilai sous la couette et embrassai Edward.

- Alors, il est né ce bébé ?

- Oui, un magnifique petit garçon, Gabriel !

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- C'est plutôt sobre... J'les imaginais bien lui donner un prénom à la con, genre Tartempion ou Monroe...

Je grimaçai.

- Dans les deux cas, ça ne va pas très bien avec Cullen...

- C'est vrai, rit-il. Il est mignon ?

- Adorable ! Il ressemble à Jasper...

- Comment tu vois ça, toi ?

- Ben c'est facile... Ils se ressemblent... C'est pas franc mais y a des airs frappants...

- J'ai jamais su dire qui ressemblait à qui... Tu vois les deux affreux là-bas, j'trouve qu'ils te ressemblent mais tout le monde me dit qu'ils me ressemblent... J'suis pas doué pour ça...

Je m'appuyai contre son bras.

- En même temps, tant qu'ils sont à nous, le reste...

- T'as pas tort...

Il posa son stylo et sa feuille sur la table de chevet et s'allongea.

- J'en ai marre, j'arrive pas à écrire ce que je veux...

- J'peux voir ?

- Non ! J'te le montrerais quand ça sera fini...

- D'accord...

Je m'installai face à lui, et il posa sa main sur ma hanche.

- Ca a été, les petits ?

- Super, ils ont été sages apparemment...

- Tant mieux...

Il couvrit mon visage de doux baisers et je ris sous ses lèvres chatouilleuses.

- Edward...

Je posai mes mains sur son torse, pour lui parler.

- Attends...

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je te dise... Tu sais... ça va te paraître niais mais... je suis tellement heureuse avec toi... Tout ce que tu m'as donné... Les petits, cette vie...

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

- C'est la naissance de Gabriel qui te rend sentimentale ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Sûrement un peu, oui...

Il me rapprocha de lui et m'entoura de ses bras forts et protecteurs.

- Moi aussi je suis très très heureux d'avoir tout ce que j'ai avec toi... Ca a été dur de voir le premier bébé partir, mais avoir nos deux loulous avec nous, c'est juste le bonheur tous les jours... C'est encore mieux que ce dont je rêvais quand je vivais avec ma mère et Marcus...

- Alors, on continue ? souris-je dans le noir.

- On continue...

Il se pencha, et m'embrassa langoureusement. Sa main se faufilait sous ma nuisette, pour remonter sur mes fesses, mes hanches et ma poitrine. Nos souffles se saccadèrent sous la tension qui augmentait, mais un pleur dans le baby-phone de Lisa nous interrompit. Edward soupira.

- Je suis maudit...

J'éclatai de rire et me redressai, pour me rhabiller et aller voir ce qui se tramait chez Lisa pour qu'elle se réveille en pleine nuit.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Charlie.**

La fille des Cullen, Bella, était venue nous chercher à l'aéroport. Edward conduisait leur deuxième véhicule pour récupérer le reste de la famille de Jasper.

Alice a eu son bébé.

Pffffff... Mon petit bout de fille a eu un bébé. Un petit garçon. Je suis grand-père ! A l'avant, aux côtés de Bella, Renée pépiait.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Je ne vous dirais rien, Alice pourrait me tuer !

- Un indice au moins ! Ca commence par quelle lettre ?

- Non, non, n'insistez pas !

Elle nous conduisit prudemment jusqu'à la maternité. Edward se gara derrière nous et sortit de la voiture, suivi par Rosalie, Esmé et Carlisle. Emmett et moi quittâmes l'arrière du véhicule de la belle-soeur de ma fille.

Nous grimpâmes au deuxième étage, pour arriver devant une porte de chambre.

- J'espère qu'ils sont réveillés...

- Sûrement oui...

Nous entendîmes des voix provenir de l'autre côté de la porte, et des éclats de rire. Lorsque nous poussâmes la porte, nous aperçûmes Alice, assise et souriante. Elle observait Jasper, installé sur un fauteuil, avec un petit plaid bleu clair dans les bras.

- Oh ! Maman !

Renée se précipita sur notre gamine, pour l'étouffer de baisers.

- Ma chérie... Je suis si fière de toi ma puce... Tellement, tellement fière !

- Attends de le voir avant de dire ça...

Jasper avait un sourire apaisé, appuyé contre son fauteuil. Bella s'avança, ainsi qu'Esmé vers le bébé. J'aperçus alors une minuscule frimousse, celle de mon petit-fils. Alice rayonnait en observant nos visages, et je ne saurais expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là.

Jasper se leva avec son bébé.

- Voilà... C'est Gabriel...

_Gabriel. _Mon petit-fils s'appelle Gabriel. Esmé attrapa le bébé.

- Oh qu'il est mignon ! Il te ressemble, Jasper...

Un sourire fier illuminait le regard de mon gendre. _Si on m'avait dit qu'il pouvait être fier d'un bébé, ce grand poireau ! _Il s'approcha d'Alice et attrapa sa main. Le bébé passait de bras en bras, avant d'atterrir dans les miens, en dernier.

_Ben tiens... C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! _

- Salut toi !

Le bébé me fixait, très calme, avec presque le regard arrogant de son père. _Un nouveau petit à gâter..._

Quand Renée et moi avions appris mon incapacité à procréer un enfant, le monde s'était effondré et je m'étais imaginé ne jamais être appelé "papa", ne jamais être grand-père. Et puis, il y a eu les démarches de l'adoption, et Alice. Alice, cette petite gamine magnifique qui nous avait tendue les bras à l'orphelinat. Cette merveilleuse gamine, qui avait révolutionné nos vies. Et qui, aujourd'hui encore, révolutionne nos existences avec ce bébé.

_On ne pouvait pas, mais Alice l'a fait ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Ils étaient tous réunis, à se passer et à admirer mon bébé. J'adorais la façon dont ils se pavanaient pour le porter, lui lancer des fleurs. Gabriel s'était rendormi depuis un moment, imperturbable dans son sommeil.

Carlisle portait le bébé à son tour, mais Jasper s'approcha.

- Rendez-le moi ! Il est fatigué !

_Et ben, et ben... _Nous nous regardâmes tous et éclatâmes de rire alors que Jazz se dirigeait vers le fauteuil, sans prêter cas à nos rires. Emmett, qui y squattait, se fit virer rapidement.

- Pousse-toi !

- Mais qu'il est chiant celui-là !

Mon mari prit la place de son frangin d'adoption et se cala, tenant Gabi contre lui. Ma mère était plus qu'émue, et Charlie ne disait rien. Rosalie sourit et s'approcha de mon lit.

- Sinon, à part ça, il t'a laissé le toucher ton fils, ou pas du tout ?

- Penses-tu ! J'ai dû le tenir trente minutes à tout casser depuis qu'il est sorti !

Nos familles éclatèrent de rire, mais Jasper s'en fichait visiblement. Il regardait Gabi, et dégageait la couverture de sous son menton.

- Vous l'empêchez de dormir !

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, mais je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de mon mari, qui lui-même regardait notre fils. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Jasper ait cette attitude. Je l'avais imaginé curieux, craintif, angoissé.

Mais non.

Il était simplement collé à Gabi.

Je voyais bien que tous l'observaient avec curiosité, comme un animal en cage. A vrai dire, je m'étonnais qu'il ne se soit pas agacé de la situation. _Il a tellement changé tout en étant resté le même... _Gabriel se mit à s'agiter, et presque simultanément une infirmière entra avec son biberon. Elle s'étonna de voir tout ce monde.

- C'est encore un nourrisson de même pas vingt-quatre heures ! Il a besoin de repos !

- Ah ouais non mais j'arrête pas de leur dire depuis tout à l'heure ! râla Jazz.

_Maman poule ? A peine ! _

Esmé acquiesça.

- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer tous les trois, nous reviendrons en fin d'après-midi...

Jasper attrapa le biberon et le donna à Gabi, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec les jumelles, Karlyne, Hugo et Elisabeth, on commençait à être rodés. Nos familles nous embrassèrent et quittèrent la petite chambre, qui me parut bien vide tout à coup. _J'ai si souvent rêvé de les voir réunis autour de nous pour célébrer la vie. Et ce jour est arrivé, amenant avec lui la promesse d'un avenir idéal, et emmenant surtout avec lui mon Gabi. _

- Jasper ?

- Quoi ?

- J'peux le faire téter ?

Question idiote. Mais depuis hier, je n'ai pas pu lui donner son biberon encore. Jasper releva la tête vers moi.

- Merde... Pardon...

Il retira la tétine de la bouche de Gabi, qui râla un peu. Je me redressai, pris mon fils dans mes bras ainsi que le biberon. Je le nourris, sentant le petit mouvement de sa bouche.

- Ce qu'il est beau...

Et c'est vrai qu'il est beau : tout son père. Je rêvais de me marier avec Jasper, alors avoir un bébé qui lui ressemble... _Ca ressemble au paradis... _Jazz embrassa ma tempe.

- Ca te plaît d'être maman ?

- C'est génial...

Je retournai à ma contemplation de mon Gabi qui remplissait son tout petit ventre, et qui me regardait avec ses minuscules yeux bleus. Il allait si vite changer... Il referma ses yeux, comme s'il menaçait de s'endormir et je souris.

_Quoi qu'il fasse, il sera mon petit ange... _

- Et toi, ça te plaît d'être papa ?

Jasper s'installa sur le lit pour nous regarder.

- C'est bizarre... Mais c'est pas trop mal...

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté, pour toucher la sienne. Sa main se posa sur ma joue.

- Ca a l'air de te plaire... Tu réalises que tu viens tout juste de le lâcher pour la première fois depuis de longues heures ?

Il soupira.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule façon que j'ai de faire le lien avec lui... Le tenir, me dire que c'est un bout de moi que je vais devoir porter à bout de bras tout le reste de ma vie...

- Et ça t'aide, de le tenir comme ça ?

- C'est... ouais... je crois...

Il passa sa main sur le ventre de Gabriel.

- Si je déconne avec lui, tu me le diras ?

- Compte sur moi... Mais je sais que tu seras un super papa !

- J'ai peur...

- Je sais... Mais je sais aussi qu'on y arrivera à deux... Y a pas grand chose qui nous résiste, tu le sais !

Il sourit, se redressa et m'embrassa doucement, avant de poser le revers de son index et son majeur sur la joue de Gabi.

- On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour toi, p'tit homme...

Gabi lui, indifférent à la promesse de son père, se rendormit, le ventre plein.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Jasper.**

Alice et Gabi avaient été autorisés à quitter la maternité ce matin, et avant d'aller les chercher, je m'étais arrêté aux studios. Ils avaient dû terminer le tournage sans moi, mais on devait revoir certaines scènes.

Benjamin me tomba dessus avec Maria, dès l'instant où je posai un pied dans les bureaux.

- Alors ? Dis-nous tout !

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'allai présenter mon fils à Maria, celle que j'avais failli épouser. Celle avec qui je n'aurais jamais eu d'enfants. En fait, je ne lui aurais jamais cédé à ce sujet. _Alice, c'est pas pareil..._

- Ben... C'est fatiguant mais c'est cool !

- Montre-nous des photos !

_Quel con ! _

- Je l'ai pas encore pris en photo...

_Ca commence bien, la paternité... Ca craint, je crains ! _Maria écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?

Ouais je sais, j'suis qu'un putain de minable. Alice et les autres semblaient penser que mon égoïsme chronique guérirait avec l'arrivée de Gabi, mais visiblement il n'y a pas de magie pour les cons.

Je soupirai et attrapai mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Alice qui, elle, avait mitraillé de photos notre fils depuis sa naissance. Elle ne mit pas dix minutes à me renvoyer dix MMS avec différentes photos de notre petit.

Je les montrai à mes amis, qui tombèrent en amour devant ce bébé.

- Il est trop mignon !

- Ouais... Il fait que dormir, manger, dormir, manger...

- Comme toi, en fait !

- Hé !

Je frappai Ben à l'épaule et il rit. Maria attrapa mon portable pour regarder.

- Il te ressemble bien...

- Ouais je sais, pas de bol quoi...

_J'aurais aimé qu'il ressemble à Alice. P'tètre que ça changera en grandissant... _Benjamin fut appelé sur une séquence, et je restai avec Maria dans le bureau. Elle tenait toujours mon portable et faisait défiler les photos.

- Jasper ?

- Ouais ?

Je rassemblai quelques papiers du film dont j'aurais besoin pour trouver un distributeur.

- T'as changé...

- En bien, ou en mal ?

- En bien...

Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder. Elle aussi, elle a changé. Elle fait plus femme, plus sûre d'elle, moins capricieuse. Benjamin l'a changée. Une personne peut-elle réellement changer une autre à ce point ? _Est-ce que c'est pareil pour tout le monde ?_

- J'espère que Gabi me fera changer encore plus, en bien...

- C'est déjà le cas...

Elle me fixa, de ce regard rempli de sous-entendus. Elle me rendit mon téléphone.

- Tiens...

- Merci...

J'observai la petite bouille de mon fils, qui regardait l'appareil le prenant en photo. Son petit nez retroussé, ses sourcils clairs, son joli bonnet... J'esquissai un sourire à son souvenir. Il me manque déjà, ce p'tit homme... Je les fis défiler, pour trouver une photo qu'Alice avait soit pris elle-même, soit demandé à une infirmière de la prendre. Elle était allongée sur son lit avec Gabi à sa gauche, et elle embrassait sa petite joue alors que mon fils dormait.

Mon nouveau fond d'écran.

Sans que je ne comprenne, je regardai Maria et elle avança pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Pour la toute dernière fois, j'en ai marre de me répéter, mais tu seras super pour elle et pour lui...

J'acquiesçai, caressant son dos.

- Ouais...

- T'as l'habitude d'être efficace dans tout ce que tu fais : ça sera pareil pour ton rôle de papa...

Je souris et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

- J'suis content qu'on se soit retrouvés, Maria...

- Moi aussi... Même si je te détesterais toujours pour m'avoir plantée devant l'autel... Finalement, je sais que tu nous as rendu service à tous les deux en faisant ça. Tu as épousé celle que tu aimes vraiment, et j'ai fait pareil... Nos vies seront meilleures !

- Bon les gars, quand vous aurez fini vos déclarations qui me filent de l'urticaire, vous pourrez venir voir les séquences foirées ?

Je me retournai pour voir Benji.

- C'est toi qui me colle de l'urticaire, enfoiré !

- Oh ! C'est pas très beau ça, de la part d'un type qui vient d'avoir un fils.

_Ah ouais putain, j'avais oublié ça ! J'vais plus pouvoir jurer comme je veux, si je ne veux pas que le premier mot de mon fils soit : connard... pffff... Faites des gosses, tiens ! _

J'avais ensuite été récupéré ma femme et mon fils à la maternité. Leur place est à la maison, avec moi. C'est comme ça. Dans la voiture, Gabi s'était endormi et avec une douceur incomparable, Alice le glissa dans sa turbulette miniature dans son lit. On aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Nous observâmes un moment notre gamin dormir dans sa belle chambre, et quittâmes le petit espace. Alice me sourit et je l'attirai dans mes bras pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

- Il est tellement mignon, Jasper...

- Je sais... J'ai vu...

- Encore plus beau que ce que j'imaginais...

- Je suis content que tu sois heureuse... Ca me rend heureux...

Elle embrassa mon cou et je l'éloignai.

- Tu devrais aller te détendre, prendre un bain tout ça...

- Mais si Gabi se réveille ?

- Je suis là, moi...

- Mais tu ne devais pas revoir tes séquences ?

- Ben me les apportera cet aprem... Il veut venir voir le bébé...

- Oh, d'accord...

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la salle de bains où je lui fis couler un bain chaud moussant dans lequel elle se glissa, sensuelle.

- Oh bon sang... Ca fait tellement de bien...

Je souris et embrassai son front.

- Profites-en...

- Tu m'apporterais quelque chose à manger ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

- Ouais, si tu veux...

- Merci...

Je descendis lui préparer une assiette de fruits pour lui remonter. Au passage, je vérifiai que Gabi dormait mais c'était toujours le cas. Elle engloutit l'assiette rapidement et ferma les yeux.

- Tu devrais sortir et aller dormir...

- Tu sauras faire le biberon ?

- Euh...

_Merde. J'avais pas pensé à ça ! _Elle m'expliqua comment tout préparer et elle se faufila dans la chambre pour dormir. Je restai au rez-de-chaussée, le baby-phone sur ma table de travail. Gabi se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard, alors que sa mère ronflait profondément.

Je le pris dans mes bras, vérifiai tant bien que mal la couche. _Bon sang, il est vachement tout p'tit en fait... _En bas, je préparai le biberon après avoir installé Gabi dans son cosy. Une fois son repas prêt, je m'installai dans le canapé et lui donnai son biberon. Il l'avala tranquillement, par toute petite dose. Le reste du temps, soit il régurgitait, soit j'essayais de lui faire faire un semblant de rot. Il me fixait avec ses petits yeux, les poings fermement serrés sur son plaid qui l'entourait et le maintenait au chaud. _Il a des yeux assez perçants... _

- Me regarde pas comme ça, toi ! J'ai l'impression d'être un foutu criminel !

Evidemment, il ne répondit rien.

- Ouais, je sais, ta mère est pas là... Elle dort... mais faut la laisser se reposer, ok ? Du coup c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi... On va faire ce qu'on peut, j'te dis pas qu'on va s'éclater comme des fous mais on va faire ce qu'on peut !

J'avais replié mes jambes sur le canapé, pour caler mon bébé. J'attrapai ses deux mains et fis bouger ses petits bras.

- On va lire des scénarios, tu vas voir c'est génial de faire ça ! J'vais t'apprendre comment faire le tri entre les trucs bons, et les trucs qui puent du c...

_Ton langage Jasper, ton langage ! _

- Pardon... Le dis pas à ta mère sinon j'vais me faire éventrer et crois-moi, ça va pas être beau à voir...

J'attrapai le premier scénario sur la table et tournai les pages de la main droite. Je faisais à lecture à Gabi.

Mais avant que je ne termine la première page, je jetai un coup d'oeil sur mon fils qui s'était rendormi paisiblement. _Ok, dis-le si ça te gonfle ! P'tit homme et le cinéma, ça a pas l'air d'être encore ça ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

Voilà déjà dix jours que Gabi a vu le jour. Dix merveilleux jours. Jasper me relaye la nuit auprès de notre fils, il se couche vers 6h après la dernière tétée et je prends le relai pour la suite. Il en profite pour travailler de nuit dans le calme sur Jardin Public. Benjamin et lui n'ayant jamais été des couches-tôt, ils passent leurs nuits sur ce projet, et Ben repart vers 6h du matin. J'ai l'impression de ne croiser que mon mari, mais il fait toujours l'effort d'être debout pour 14h dernier délai, et ça nous permet de passer un peu de temps tous les trois.

Nous allons promener notre fils au bord du lac, nous rendons visite à Bella et Edward et aux jumeaux. Ils adorent regarder Gabi. Ils l'observeraient pendant des heures sans rien dire. Hugo aurait été un peu plus téméraire mais il se trouvait encore être bien trop petit pour comprendre tout ça.

J'avais un peu repris la couture à mon atelier. Durant mon absence, Maeva avait bien avancé les créations pour notre premier défilé de cet été. Je devais travailler sur les tenues du mariage d'Elisabeth, qui arrivait dans vingt jours maintenant. Je m'occupai de ma robe et de celle de Bella, ainsi que des costumes pour les jumeaux et pour Gabi.

Cet après-midi, je devais vérifier que la robe de Bella lui tombait bien, et que la robe de Lisa allait toujours. C'était elle avec son frère qui amènerait les alliances à leur grand-mère. Ils se devaient d'être parfaits !

Je tenais mon Gabi contre moi, dans une écharpe. Il bailla doucement, adorable petit bébé. J'embrassai son front tout en réalisant quelques coutures. Bella était en admiration devant mon fils.

- Il est vraiment trop chou...

Gabi bailla encore.

- Ouais je sais... Tiens, essaie ça...

- HUGO ! NON !

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que j'apercevais mon neveu courir, tenant dans sa main un des nombreux rubans qui étaient dans les tiroirs à ruban. Il s'était entouré de deux rubans verts et tirait un jaune. Bella courrait vers lui.

- OH NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! ARRETE CA DE SUITE !

J'avais envie de rire. En soi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde mais si on ne l'arrête pas sur des bêtises anodines, il ne respectera rien. _Si je me mets à rire, il saura que l'on n'est pas sérieuses... _

- Touture maman !

Bella tentait de le dépatouiller de son bazar.

- Olala mais c'est pas pour toi la couture c'est pour tatie Alice ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?

- TOUTURE !

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant ce petit bonhomme dans sa salopette bleue. Lisa s'approcha de son frère et ramassa un ruban rouge tombé dans le capharnaüm.

- Jouer maman...

- Non... olala non ! Lisa ! Arrête ça ! Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !

Je me tournai pour qu'ils ne me voient pas rigoler. Et cette pauvre Bella qui essayait de dépatouiller ses enfants des rubans emmêlés. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à retirer et arranger les rubans, Bella attrapa les jumeaux par les mains et les fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Et maintenant stop ! C'est clair ? Vous ne bougez plus d'ici ! Vous ferez un bisou à tatie pour vous excuser d'avoir tout mis sans dessus-dessous ! Je veux que vous restiez sages sinon maman va se mettre très en colère et papa ne sera pas content de savoir ça !

Bella s'assit entre les deux le temps que je termine sa robe. Les petits étaient désormais très sages, n'osant même plus bouger le petit doigt. Je fis essayer sa robe à Lisa, puis Bella essaya la sienne. Enfin, Hugo passa le petit costume. Il se regardait pendant que sa maman lui mettait le tout petit noeud papillon.

_Il est trop beau ! _

Avec leur couche, ça faisait un effet très kitsch mais j'étais très fière de moi.

- Touture maman !

- Non, fini la couture ! Ca te plaît ?

Mais il tirait sur le noeud.

- Non !

- Ca m'aurait étonnée... Comme Edward, il te fait d'ailleurs dire que si tu comptes lui mettre un noeud papillon ou une cravate, il ne viendra pas au mariage !

- Non mais quel rabat-joie ce mec !

- Tabat toi papa !

Bella éclata de rire. Hugo ne semblait pas supporter son costume, et il lui était un peu grand.

- Je pense que je vais plutôt lui mettre des affaires confortables...

- Oui, ça sera sûrement le mieux... Un beau jeans à la mode, un joli polo et il sera parfait !

Avant, je lui aurais hurlé dessus pour cet affront mais avec Gabi, j'avais compris que l'essentiel était que mon fils soit bien dans ses vêtements... même si pour l'instant, lui, il s'en fiche royalement !

Lisa, elle, semblait très heureuse de se voir vêtue d'une jolie robe en mousseline. Elle souriait à son reflet et rougissait, cachant son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

La robe de Bella lui tombait parfaitement bien, et je me sentais très heureuse. Il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer la mienne. Bella quitta l'atelier avec les jumeaux vers 17h et j'installai mon fils dans son cosy avant de passer la robe pour vérifier si tout allait bien. J'étais légèrement compressée, à cause des kilos superflus de ma grossesse, mais je me sentais bien, et surtout femme. J'ai accouché, mon corps a changé, mais je n'en suis que plus heureuse. Je n'arrive pas à trouver des aspects négatifs à cette situation : j'ai un fils que j'aime plus que tout et qui est le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu, Jasper semble accepter son rôle avec une aisance remarquable, nous avons organisé notre petite vie en fonction de Gabi et tout se passe très bien. Je n'ai aucune peine à me lever pour lui donner son biberon.

_En somme, aux dernières nouvelles, tout allait très bien ! _

J'entendis la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrir. Jasper fit son apparition.

- Hey...

Il me regarda, vêtue de ma robe de soirée.

- Putain... T'es magnifique !

- Ca te plaît ?

- J'adhère ! T'as toujours autant de talent, toi...

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa.

- T'as vendu le p'tit ?

- Non, il est derrière toi sur le canapé...

Jasper se retourna et s'approcha du cosy.

- Heh, salut p'tit homme ! Comment il va mon lilliputien ?

Je ris en me déshabillant pour remettre mon jogging et mon pull. Jasper le sortit de son cosy et le prit dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Il a bien mangé, mon schtroumpf ?

- Oh que oui ! Il tient son appétit de toi, ça aussi...

- Hey ! Regarde ! On dirait qu'il sourit !

Je me penchai vers mon fils. Non.

- Euh... pas tellement...

- Mais si, j'te jure !

- Jasper... je ne crois pas... Faut bien attendre un bon mois et demi avant d'avoir les premiers sourires...

Mais Jazz s'en fichait. Gabi n'avait absolument pas souri, il avait peut-être eut un léger mouvement de bouche que Jasper avait confondu, mais Gabi n'avait pas souri.

Peu importe. Jasper était convaincu que son fils venait de lui sourire, et à voir le pétillant de ses yeux, je n'avais pas le coeur de lui briser ses fantasmes.

- Hey mon lilliputien, tu souris à papou ? Dis ! T'as reconnu ton merveilleux papa d'amour ?

Mon coeur se serra de plaisir et je me remis à ma machine à coudre. Jasper, lui, continuait de parler avec son fils, de tout et de rien.

_Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'aurais pu espérer que tout aille aussi bien. Que Jasper devienne ce papa parfaitement gaga. _

Je crois que je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde.

- Dis, j'pensais à un truc...

- Oui ?

- Ca serait bien qu'on aille chez Monica lui présenter Gabi, et aussi à Clara...

Je me retournais vers Jasper.

- Tu crois ?

A dire vrai, je n'avais pas songé à présenter notre fils à ma mère biologique. _Pour ce qu'elle y comprendra, de toute façon... _

- Enfin oui Monica je suis d'accord, mais Clara...

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Ben... Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle comprenne que c'est son petit-fils ou ce genre de choses...

- C'est bien de continuer à la faire participer à notre vie, non ?

- Je ne sais pas Jazz... Tu le ferais, toi ?

- Ouais... Tu sais, j'pense que quand on sera à Port Angeles, je vais prendre un moment pour aller sur la tombe de ma mère avec Gabi... Y mettre une fleur pour lui... C'est quand même son petit-fils, alors... ça me semble correct...

- Il est tellement petit pour être mêlé à tout ça...

Jasper bougea sa tête pour regarder Gabriel.

- Tu penses que c'est mal ?

- J'en sais rien chéri... j'me dis qu'il est petit, et qu'il n'a pas à être mêlé à tout ça...

- La décision t'appartient pour Clara... Mais j'crois que je veux amener une fleur à ma mère avec lui...

Je me retournai vers ma machine pour terminer mes travaux.

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Clara a le droit de savoir. De toute façon, elle sera incapable de comprendre, et Gabi est trop petit pour se souvenir de ce genre de choses. _Si on le fait, ça sera juste pour nous.

Et pour être certains que toute notre famille au grand complet prend part à cette grande joie qu'est la venue au monde de notre Gabriel.


	46. Chapter 46 : Sa seule réaction

**Hielli Hiello ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 46, l'avant-avant-dernier... Je pense que je vais entrer en dépression une fois que j'aurai écrit la dernière ligne de cette histoire... **

**Je vous remercie toutes d'être encore de la partie : **

**Cullen's familly**** (**c'est marrant que tu me dises ça sur Edward et Alice, j'y pensais en rédigeant ce chapitre, il en reste deux donc ils auront tout le temps de se faire une petite virée de meilleurs copains =)**), **

**Julia913**** (**Merci beaucoup, ça me touche sincèrement =)**), **

**Lily-Rose-Bella**** (**J'ai aussi une petite de ma famille dont le premier mot a été "putain" mdr**), **

**Em 81**** (**Jasper a quand même vécu longtemps avec Maria, elle a été pendant longtemps sa meilleure amie en plus d'être sa compagne... Je pense "bien" qu'ils se soient réconciliés et retrouvent un semblant d'amitié**), **

**Nane2Bru**** (**je te souhaite le meilleur pour 2012 également!**), **

**mais aussi : aude77, doudounord2, fan-par-hasard21, Nini Hathaway, halay, lapiaf8, Imaginaire-de-kiki, erika shoval, LolaMiSweetlove, sarinette60, Elodie pixie B, Mariefandetwilight, Habswifes, AuroreAthena, lena -lna933-, Lapinou63, eliloulou, coco-des-iles, Pou-pou-pidou, liki0da, Butterfly971, catiuski, Pauline, amlove, Grazie, emy299, Ilonka, calimero59, bichou85, Tinga Bella, ulkan13, vinie65 et Atchoum16. **

**Merci à Nath, Marine pour le jeté d'oeil sur le chapitre ! **

**Merci à vous toutes de me suivre... Vous avez ici rendez-vous avec un vieux personnage que vous connaissez bien ! L'histoire n'aurait pas pu prendre fin sans un dernier rendez-vous avec lui ! Pour le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à un PDV d'un personnage inédit... un PDV que j'aimerais réussir mais... nous n'en sommes pas encore là ;)**

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous et laissez vos avis ! **

**Tiffany.**

**-x-X-x-**

_**Chapitre 46 : Sa seule réaction**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Nous étions venus en vacances une semaine avant la date du mariage de maman. Les enfants profitaient de leur grand-mère, et elle en était absolument dingue. Il me semblait que son amour pour eux s'épanouissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils devenaient plus grands. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour les gâter. Ils recevaient au moins une fois par mois un colis chacun avec des petits jouets ou des habits. Ils adoraient ouvrir la grosse boîte, mais ils prêtaient souvent plus cas au carton qu'aux affaires à l'intérieur.

J'adorais observer ma mère avec mes petits. Elle débordait d'amour pour eux. Malgré les préparatifs de son mariage, elle restait tranquille et prenait le temps de jouer avec mes enfants.

- Amie... Amie...

Lisa lui tendait sa peluche.

- Merci ma chérie, c'est pour moi ? Tu me le donnes ton doudou ?

Lisa se redressait sur ses jambes pour reprendre son doudou. Ma fille souriait et se cachait derrière sa peluche, toute timide. _Elle est tellement jolie... Si mignonne... _Et mon Hugo était caché sous la table. Il remontait sa tête le plus possible pour cacher ses yeux et quand ma mère se penchait pour le voir, il riait et se cachait un peu plus.

- Coucou Hugo ! Coucou mon chéri !

Hugo éclatait de rire et se reculait à quatre pattes, prêt à recommencer le jeu.

- Tu vas te cogner, Hugo ! riait ma mère.

Je descendais de l'étage, où je venais de prendre ma douche avec ma femme. Elle était encore sous le jet d'eau chaude, et j'avais eu du mal à retenir mes pulsions pour lui faire l'amour mais avec nos deux petits bouchons qui nous attendaient pour leur balade.

_Alors, juste des préliminaires... _

- Papa...

Je terminais de descendre les escaliers sous le regard de mon fils. Ma fille et ma mère se tournaient vers moi et mon p'tit Hugo quittait son dessous de table pour me rejoindre.

- Salut mon grand !

Je me penchais et le prenais dans mes bras.

- Olala ! Mais t'es lourd toi ! T'as trop mangé de yaourt au chocolat, hein ? T'as bien trop mangé de chocolat !

Hugo riait alors que je le chatouillais.

- Papa !

Lisa tendait ses bras à son tour et je la prenais avec mon bras gauche. _Heureusement que y en a eu que deux hein... Pfiouu ! _Elisabeth souriait.

- Vous êtes beaux tous les trois... Je vais vous prendre en photo !

- Oh non maman, j'aime pas ça...

- Maman ?

Hugo cherchait sa mère en regardant derrière moi.

- Non... Elle prend sa douche maman... Mamie c'est ma maman à moi... C'est ma maman...

Hugo fronçait les sourcils.

- Maman...

- Bon d'accord...

J'éclatais de rire.

- Allez, on va mettre vos manteaux, on va aller se promener un peu en ville ! On a encore quelques courses à faire pour le mariage de Mamie et Eric !

Ma mère flottait à quinze mètres du sol depuis l'annonce de ses futures noces. Eric aussi. Felix et Alexandre devaient arriver demain, avec leurs copines. Nous étions tous réunis, prêts à célébrer cette union dans quatre jours. Seuls Jasper, Alice et le p'tit Gabi devaient arriver dans deux jours. Ils étaient partis à Jacksonville pour présenter le bébé à Monica et à sa mère, Clara. _J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais... après tout c'est leur fils, ça ne me regarde pas._

Bella descendait, les cheveux humides. Elle avait ce sourire d'après le plaisir, ce sourire serein et apaisé. J'aime toujours autant être avec elle, intimement ou simplement dans le quotidien. Personne ne peut se mettre entre nous, elle me connaît mieux que quiconque.

- Maman...

- Voilà ta maman !

Bella prenait Lisa dans ses bras, ainsi que notre fils.

- Vous êtes déjà prêts ?

Ma fille câlinait sa mère qui l'embrassait et Hugo caressait ses cheveux.

- On y va ? On m'attend pour 15h pour les derniers essayages de la robe...

Eric était au travail, avant d'avoir dix jours de repos pour les noces et pour un petit voyage. Il nous avait confié qu'il amenait Elisabeth dans un château pour trois jours de vacances. Ma mère adorait les plaisirs simples et elle se réjouirait de passer quelques jours dans un château. Les grands voyages à l'étranger, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

**..**

Nous étions allés à pieds dans le centre de Port Angeles, ce qui faisait une belle promenade aux enfants, bien calés dans leur poussette. Hugo racontait tout ce qu'il voyait, bien que nous ne comprenions pas la moitié de ce qu'il tentait d'articuler. Lisa était plus calme, comme toujours en fait, et elle suçait sa sucette, regardant autour d'elle le paysage. Nous nous arrêtions devant la boutique des robes de mariage.

- Tu nous attends là ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? soupirais-je.

Ma mère avait été très catégorique : je ne devais pas voir la robe. Elle avait amené Bella et seulement Bella pour l'aider à choisir, comme une mère ferait avec sa fille. Je sais qu'Elisabeth aurait aimé avoir une fille, et le fait qu'elle entraîne Bella pour cet événement démontrait à quel point elle tient à ma femme. _C'est très important pour moi. _Bella se penchait et embrassait nos petits.

- Soyez sages avec papa ! On n'en a pas pour longtemps, maman revient vite...

Rosalie arrivait, essoufflée.

- Désolée, je suis en retard !

Rose avait accepté de se joindre à elles pour donner un avis extérieur et avisé. Avant de nous embrasser, ou même dire bonjour, elle se penchait sur les poussettes.

- Oh bonjour mes petits trésors ! Bonjour mes chéris !

- Atie...

Elle les embrassait au moins une dizaine de fois avant de nous saluer. Ma mère trépignait.

- On y va ?

- Oui...

J'embrassais ma femme et les laissais rentrer dans la boutique.

- Allez les p'tits trésors, on va aller boire un café ou un lait parce qu'on va pas attendre dehors hein...

Emmett me rejoignit au bar du coin avec les jumelles. Quatre gosses, deux mecs, on est bons ! Etrangement, ils étaient tous très calmes.

- Papa titou !

- Tu veux du lait ?

J'attrapais Hugo sur mes genoux, et il regardait ma tasse.

- Non bébé, c'est du chocolat ça...

- Titou !

- Tu veux goûter ?

Emma et Shanna regardaient leur cousin, en mangeant une pâtisserie. Je prenais ma petite cuillère, prenait un peu de chocolat et soufflais dessus pour que ça ne soit pas trop chaud. Je le portais aux lèvres de mon fils qui goûtait.

- Alors ? T'aimes ça ?

Je vis mon petit pencher sa tête en avant, pour pratiquement se mettre le nez dans la tasse.

- Hé ! Non non attends... Papa va te donner, fous pas ton nez là-dedans tu vas te noyer !

Emmett éclatait de rire, comme les filles. Je donnais à boire à mon fils, et il avala presque tout mon chocolat.

- Bah dis donc !

J'en commandais un autre. Bien évidemment, Lisa voulut faire comme son frère, et la deuxième tasse y passait presque. Emmett, qui sirotait une bière, se dépêchait de l'avaler.

- C'est d'la bière, j'espère que les filles auront pas envie d'y goûter...

- C'est quoi tu bois papa ?

Nous éclations de rire à la question de Shanna. _Ces gosses..._

**..**

Une bonne heure plus tard, nous retrouvions nos femmes et ma mère à la sortie de la boutique. Rosalie portait la robe sous une protection blanche et un cintre et ma mère semblait planer à dix kilomètres au-dessus de nous.

- Ca y est ?

- Oui !

- Ca a été ?

- Parfait ! Elisabeth sera magnifique !

Les yeux de ma mère brillaient de plaisir. Elle étreignit Bella contre elle.

- Merci d'être venue ma chérie...

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi !

- Merci Rosalie...

Rose souriait et enlaçait ses filles.

- On peut voir la robe, maman ?

- Non mon coeur, c'est une surprise !

- Allez ! S'teplaît !

- Non ! C'est une tradition : on ne regarde pas la robe avant le mariage...

- Mais pourquoi toi tu l'as vu, alors ?

Emmett souriait, filou.

- Oui c'est vrai maman, pourquoi tu l'as vu toi ? Hein ?

- Merci Emmett ! Merci beaucoup...

Il riait et nous commencions à avancer pour rentrer à pieds.

Mais très vite, une silhouette connue, trop connue malheureusement, apparut face à nous.

- Elisabeth...

Je me raidissais en reconnaissant Marcus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Et vous ? Elisabeth, tu étais très belle dans cette boutique...

_Quoi ? Il a vu ma mère ? _

- Ne fais pas cette tête Edward... Je passais sur le trottoir, j'ai encore le droit, non ? J'ai reconnu ta mère dans la boutique, avec une très jolie robe...

Il portait son regard sur mes enfants.

- Et voilà les petits Masen, je présume ?

_PAS MES GOSSES ! _

- Casse-toi d'ici ! L'ordonnance d'éloignement, t'as déjà oublié ?

- Oh oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore là... Je vais donc m'éloigner, et vous allez gentiment me laisser tranquille !

Il descendait du trottoir, passait à hauteur de ma mère qui était devant nous.

- Combien de fois tu vas encore te marier ? Quel est le prochain pigeon ? Cet infirmier ? Est-il conscient de ta faculté à pourrir la vie des autres ?

_Il me chauffe. Sec ! _

- CASSE-TOI DE LA ! MAINTENANT !

- T'as entendu Edward ? Tu te barres ! ajoutait Emmett. Allez ! Magne-toi !

Il le détestait, depuis qu'il avait refusé de le marier à Rosalie.

Marcus souriait, de ce sourire mauvais, et regardait les jumelles.

- Enfants de l'illégalité...

- Partez ! demandait Rose en tenant ses filles contre elle. Je sentais Bella dans mon dos.

Marcus observait maintenant Hugo et Lisa. Il eut ce rire sadique.

- Ca se reproduit comme des lapins...

Je me sentais bouillir, et sans les enfants, j'aurais depuis longtemps mis mon poing dans sa tête. _P'tètre même deux ou trois... Ce mec est une vermine ! _Il se penchait un peu sur les poussettes, que Bella et moi tirions vers nous.

- Pars, avant que j'appelle les flics !

Mais Hugo se redressait vers lui et fronçait les sourcils.

- Pue, pas beau !

Emmett éclatait de rire et Marcus le foudroyait du regard.

- Espèce de mal élevé ! Sale gosse, comme ton père !

Mon fils dut avoir peur, car il se recula au plus possible. _N'importe qui à sa place aurait eu peur. _Je m'interposais entre la poussette et Marcus.

- Pars... Tout de suite... Je peux encore aller à la police, y a des témoins cette fois !

Marcus reculait d'un pas, et s'éloignait.

- Je te souhaite bien du bonheur, Elisabeth ! J'espère que tu seras moins frigide au lit avec lui que tu ne l'étais avec moi !

Il s'éloigna, d'une démarche rapide et assurée, bousculant un couple.

- Hé ! Attention bon sang !

Je me tournais immédiatement vers ma mère tandis que Bella prenait Hugo dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Peur maman...

- Je sais mon coeur... Shh... C'est fini... On est là, il est parti le méchant monsieur... Shhh...

Evidemment, Lisa se mit à pleurer aussi. Ma mère semblait bloquée sur place, tétanisée.

- Ca va maman ? Ce type est un con ! Oublie-le !

Elle acquiesçait et je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Il n'arrêtera jamais... jamais...

- Il sait qu'il a une ordonnance du juge à respecter... Il le sait !

- Oui... Je sais...

- On est là, t'en fais pas...

Elle s'approchait de ses petits-enfants.

- Mes pauvres chéris... Ne pleurez pas... C'est rien...

- Ce mec est un grand malade, grondait Emmett en prenant Emma dans ses bras.

Shanna, dans les bras de Rosalie, n'en menait pas large non plus.

- Rentrons et oublions ça ! Nous avons un mariage à préparer ! souffla ma mère.

Elle faisait la femme forte, mais je savais que revoir Marcus l'avait ébranlée.

_Mais elle n'a pas tort : nous avons un mariage à préparer, pour tourner la page._

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Rosalie -**

Nous étions tous réunis pour dîner. La table était plus que jamais remplie, bien qu'il manquait encore mon frère, sa femme et mon adorable neveu Gabi.

_Et dire qu'il faudra encore faire une place..._

Nous voulions attendre Alice et Jasper mais nous étions tous là, ou presque, autour de cette table pour dîner et tout le monde riait, s'enflammait pour les préparatifs de ce mariage. J'étais très impatiente. Elisabeth serait une magnifique mariée. Au début, dans la boutique, une jeune vendeuse avait un peu fait des remarques déplacées sur l'âge d'Elisabeth et la robe qu'elle choisissait, mais nous nous étions empressées de rétorquer que pour le jour où elle sera la reine, elle avait bien le droit de choisir le modèle qui lui convenait. Après quoi, la gérante du magasin s'était occupée de nous en personne, demandant à sa jeune employée d'aller dans le dressing de la boutique.

Le téléphone fixe sonnait et papa partait décrocher.

- Oui ? Oh Jasper ! C'est Jazz !

Carlisle enclenchait le haut-parleur.

- T'es sur haut-parleur ! On est tous réunis, manque plus que vous !

_- Vous mangez quoi ?_

- Du ragoût et des pommes de terre...

_- Oh les enfoirés ! Alice ! Ils mangent du ragoût et des pommes de terre et..._

_- Jasper ! Ton fils est debout ! _

_- Et merde... pardon... Et mince... Veuillez excuser mon langage outrageusement grossier, mon petit prince ! _

Nous éclations de rire. Jasper était un très bon papa, au langage très... fleuri... Karlyne s'approchait du téléphone et s'agitait devant.

- Ohé Jasper ! Tu me vois ?

_- Hey, la flèche ! Non, j'te vois pas ! _

- Mets tes lunettes !

Nous éclations encore de rire devant Karlyne.

_- Va manger plutôt que dire des bêtises..._

Notre petite soeur obéissait et retournait à sa place, sur la petite table du salon.

- Ca se passe bien, le Texas ?

_- Super ! Monica nous a bien accueilli et elle est gaga de Gabriel ! _

- Vous arrivez quand ?

_- Après demain, sûrement pour midi ! Y aura quelqu'un à la maison ? _

- Je serai là, répondait Esmé.

_- C'est cool parce que j'ai encore paumé le double des clés ! _

- Est-ce que ça t'arrive de faire attention à tes affaires ? demandait Emmett.

_- Il est là, lui aussi ? _

- Oui, on est tous là, sauf vous !

_- Et vous mangez du ragout... Monde cruel... Mets-lui ce que la pharmacienne t'a donnée là... _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- Rien... Un p'tit problème avec Gabi, rien d'important... _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- On vous expliquera de vive voix... juste papa... Le diaseptyl c'est bon pour désinfecter les bébés ?_

- Oui, c'est correct, pourquoi ?

_- Gabi a été égratigné sur la joue, on veut désinfecter..._

- Vous faites bien... Prenez un coton-tige pour appliquer... Comment il s'est fait ça ?

_- J't'expliquerai plus tard..._

Il me semblait que mon frère baissait la voix.

- D'accord...

_- Bon et vous ? Quoi de neuf ?_

Puisque Jasper était au téléphone, je décidais de me lever.

- Alice est par là ? T'es sur hauts-parleurs ?

_- Maintenant oui... C'est quoi le bin's ? T'es encore enceinte, Rose ?_

Je rougissais et acquiesçais. Alors, notre famille explosa de joie en un seul mouvement et je fus littéralement étouffée sous les étreintes et les félicitations.

_- Quoi ? Elle est encore vraiment enceinte ?_

- Oui... De presque deux mois...

- Félicitations Rosalie !

Je me retournais pour voir Lisa qui applaudissait comme les grands et riait, même si elle ne comprenait pas. Hugo la regardait d'un air dubitatif, et j'attirais mes filles contre moi.

- On va avoir un petit frère ?

- Bah j'espère bien que c'est un p'tit frère, expliquait Emmett en attrapant Emma dans ses bras. Je me suis tanné avec toutes ces nanas autour de moi, je voudrais bien un p'tit mec maintenant !

Esmé m'embrassait avec émotion.

- Félicitations ma chérie...

_- Va falloir agrandir la salle à manger p'pa, je le crains ! _lançait Jasper au bout du fil.

- Je veux bien l'agrandir six fois s'il faut !

_- T'as raison Gaston, ça te fera jamais que ton sixième petit-enfant ! C'est la moitié d'une équipe de foot ! _

J'éclatais de rire, enivrée du plaisir d'attendre encore un enfant. Emmett et moi espérions avoir un petit garçon.

Et surtout pas de jumeaux ! Je n'avais pas encore passé ma première échographie, mais je priais pour ne voir qu'un seul embryon. Sinon, Emmett se chercherait une autre mère !

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Jasper -**

Nous étions donc passés par Jacksonville pour retrouver Monica, et lui présenter Gabi. Alice s'était finalement laissée tenter par l'idée de présenter notre fils à sa mère biologique, même si cette dernière n'y comprendrait certainement rien.

Monica avait approuvé cette idée. Le centre dans lequel nous avions placé Clara était bien plus performant que l'ancien, les employés plus disponibles pour les patients. Certes, Alice et moi payions plus cher mais ça rassurait Alice de savoir sa mère entre des mains compétentes, et vu le prix les mains devaient probablement être taillées dans de l'or massif... _Mais bon, c'est pour Alice et son bien-être. Le fric, les sommes, ce ne sont que des chiffres que l'on n'emportera de toute façon pas de l'autre côté... _

En nous garant devant l'établissement, ma femme appréhendait vraiment ce rendez-vous. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais peut-être que les choses changeaient maintenant que Gabi est là. La peur qu'il lui arrive une merde comme ça, la peur de le perdre... J'suppose que ça y joue... Monica quittait la voiture en première, suivie par Alice. Je détachais mon schtroumpf de son siège. Ce gamin est super sage, on dirait pas qu'on en a un sérieux... L'autre matin, on s'était réveillés à six heures en sursaut avec Alice, persuadés d'avoir raté un biberon, ou pire, que Gabi était mort. _Pas entendu de la nuit, depuis minuit... _On s'était précipités dans sa chambre, le sang faisant un tour dans nos veines, pour constater que notre fils était tout juste en train de se réveiller, et encore sûrement parce qu'on avait fait du bruit en rentrant dans la chambre.

_Six heures de sommeil... inespéré ! _

Je les retrouvais à l'entrée, avec nos badges qui confirmaient nos identités de parents de Clara. Un éducateur vint nous accueillir et nous guidait dans la grande salle commune.

- Comment va-t-elle depuis la semaine dernière ? demandait Monica.

- Elle a eu plusieurs terreurs nocturnes, sans que nous ne puissions en déterminer l'origine malheureusement...

- Oh...

- Ca l'a prise quatre nuit de suite...

Alice grimaçait et je passais ma main dans son dos alors qu'elle attrapait Gabi. On arrivait dans une grande salle très ouverte au soleil, bien moins sinistre que l'ancien bâtiment.

- La voilà...

Je l'avais reconnu, la localisant par les grands gestes qu'elle effectuait.

_C'est pas une vie pour Alice de voir sa mère comme ça quand même... _

On s'approchait tous les quatre, Gabi dans les bras de sa maman. Je sentais déjà l'émotion poindre chez ma femme, et tentais d'être présent pour elle.

- Bonjour Clara ! Tu as de la visite, aujourd'hui ! Ta soeur, Alice, Jasper et un petit bébé...

- Gabriel...

- Un petit bébé qui s'appelle Gabriel...

- Je suis sa fille...

- Oh... D'accord !

Clara regardait dans notre direction, animée de tics à la tête et à l'épaule. Monica s'asseyait en premier à ses côtés.

- Je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as manquée ! Regarde... Alice a accouché, je t'en ai parlé ! Tu es grand-mère... C'est bizarre, hein ?

Monica souriait, mais Clara continuait de nous fixer bizarrement. _Pour être honnête, un frisson me parcourait. _Alice, qui serrait Gabi contre elle, s'asseyait à la droite de Clara. Je restais debout. Pour une quelconque sensation stupide, je n'avais pas envie de m'asseoir aujourd'hui.

Je regardais mon schtroumpf dans les bras de sa mère, toujours tranquille, bien au chaud dans son pyjama épais, avec son bonnet et ses chaussettes, qui suçait sa sucette dans un petit mouvement au même rythme. Son petit doigt bougeait très doucement et il regardait Clara, intrigué.

- Bonjour maman... Regarde... C'est mon fils, Gabriel... mais on préfère l'appeler Gabi... Il est très sage tu sais... On a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir... Il est très calme, très beau... Je suis très heureuse de l'avoir pour fils, je suis fière d'avoir ce petit bébé à élever...

Clara, toujours le regard sur Gabriel, ne bougeait pas.

- Tu ne comprends certainement pas, mais ce petit est une partie de toi...

Alors, sans que je ne le vois venir, parce que putain si je l'avais vu venir je me serai jeté sur Clara, elle eut un brusque mouvement de bras, elle lança sa main à la figure de Gabriel, arracha sa sucette. Ses ongles traînaient sur le visage de mon fils, lui égratignant la peau.

- CLARA !

Elle avait arraché la tétine à notre fils et la balançait à l'autre bout de la pièce en se mettant à gémir et à taper du pied. Alice se levait d'un bond, mettant hors de portée Gabriel, un aide-soignant bousculait Monica et il se jetait sur la mère de ma femme, l'immobilisant immédiatement.

- CLARA !

Alice, que j'attirais contre moi, se mettait à pleurer en même temps que notre fils qui hurlait à présent.

- Shhh... Gabi, Gabi...

Il saignait un peu, et un infirmier nous amenait dans le bureau de surveillance où se trouvait un médecin.

Il examina Gabriel immédiatement, heureusement ce n'étaient que des griffures superficielles. Il passa du désinfectant sur les plaies et tapotait doucement.

- Ce n'est rien... Ca va aller...

Alice sanglotait en même temps que Gabi, et tremblait de tout son corps. _Elle peut pas avoir fait ça... j'veux dire... D'habitude elle se contente de nous regarder, de rester dans son coin... Faut qu'elle ait une putain de réaction le jour où on amène notre fils de trois semaines !_ ... Sa seule réaction...

Je sursautais lorsqu'on me tapait sur l'épaule avec force.

- Faut pas... avoir peur... Elle est... Pas méchante...

Je me retournais pour faire face à un interné, de taille moyenne, qui semblait avoir un problème neurologique important. Ca se voyait sur son visage. Ils s'étaient tous interrompus dans leurs activités et nous fixaient. Mais ce mec me tendait la sucette de Gabi.

- Tiens... Faut pas que... le bébé... l'a peur...

- Merci... Ca va aller maintenant, il a été surpris...

Il regardait mon fils qu'Alice coucounait et embrassait.

- Beau... beau bébé...

Je souriais et il s'éloignait, retournant dans son coin. Le médecin nettoyait la sucette avant de nous la rendre. Je la mettais dans le sac de Gabi, et en extirpais une autre.

- Tiens mon Gabi... Voilà, ça va mieux... Shh...

Alice pleurait et j'essuyais ses larmes avant d'embrasser son front.

- Ca va chérie... Regarde, Gabi va bien...

- Passez acheter du diaseptyl en pharmacie, nettoyez ses griffures une fois par jour et ça ira... Il n'a rien, c'est superficiel...

_Superficiel ok, mais il a trois semaines bordel ! _

- D'accord... Merci...

Alice se serrait contre moi.

- Je veux partir... C'était une mauvaise idée...

- On y va, on y va...

Monica discutait avec les aide-soignants qui avaient immobilisés Clara. Elle pleurait et je lui fis signe que nous partions. Elle nous rejoignit et s'effondra en larmes à l'extérieur.

- Je suis désolée... J'ai eu peur, je n'ai rien vu venir...

- On n'a rien vu venir nous non plus... C'est pas votre faute...

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Alice me tendit Gabi et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de sa tante, qui en fit de même.

_J'me doute que voir sa mère comme ça... dans un sens, je préférais savoir ma mère décédée, plutôt que dans un tel état... _

Je regardais mon fils qui avait encore quelques traces de larmes sur la joue, et les essuyais.

- C'est fini mon p'tit homme... C'est rien, t'en fais pas, ça va guérir... C'est le métier qui rentre...  
J'embrassais son front et caressais sa joue doucement pour ne pas tirer sur ses plaies.

- Ca va, ça va...

Alice s'éloignait de Monica et je l'attirais dans mes bras.

- Comment il va ?

- Ca va... Tu vois, tout va bien regarde... Il a sa sucette, il a été soigné, et ses parents sont là... Tout va bien... On va s'arrêter en pharmacie acheter du diaseptyl comme le médecin nous l'a dit, on va le soigner et ça ira...

Elle opinait et je prenais le volant pour le retour, m'arrêtant en pharmacie. On me confirmait que tout allait bien et que je devais utiliser le produit une fois par jour.

C'est tous un peu chamboulés qu'on retrouvait la maison de Monica, après cette longue journée.

**..**

Gabi dormait paisiblement dans la chambre de la fille aînée de Monica, qui vivait à Austin pour ses études. Après un appel à ma famille, à mon père qui m'avait rassuré pour le médicament et à cette sacrée Rosalie qui allait me donner encore un neveu ou une nièce, nous étions montés très tôt nous coucher, épuisés moralement.

Alice avait peu mangé, mais nous avions faits l'effort de paraître enjoués vis-à-vis de Monica, qui avait passé une partie de sa soirée à pleurer. Apparemment, les aide-soignants l'auraient informée que Clara avait eu quelques accès de violence ces derniers jours. Ils devaient prendre une décision médicamenteuse pour la calmer, et Alice lui avait dit de faire ce qui devait être fait pour assurer sa sécurité et celle des autres patients.

Je me couchais auprès de ma femme après avoir vérifié que Gabriel dormait bien. _Et c'est le cas. C'est toujours le cas, avec lui. _Elle était couchée sur son flanc gauche, son bras replié sous elle. J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Alice... ça va ?

- Oui...

- T'en fais pas, c'est fini... J'aurais pas dû t'inciter à amener voir Gabi à Clara... C'était irresponsable...

- T'y es pour rien... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

Je me serrais contre elle, son dos contre mon torse, et posais ma main sur son ventre.

- Pensons à des choses réjouissantes... au futur bébé de Rose...

Ma femme souriait.

- Je le sentais... Je sentais que quelqu'un allait nous annoncer ça...

- J'espère que ça va être un garçon, ça serait équilibré ! Emma, Shanna et Lisa d'un côté, Hugo, Gabi et bébé n°3 de l'autre...

- Je crois surtout qu'il faut prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas une nouvelle paire...

- Ouais, ça serait cool ça !

Elle se serrait encore plus contre moi, probablement encore perdue dans ses pensées. Je caressais son bras, son épaule et sa nuque, avant d'embrasser cette dernière.

- Allez... Stop... N'y pense plus...

Mais elle frissonnait et fermait les yeux.

- Jazz...

- Hum ?

J'embrassais son cou et le haut de son dos. Elle a accouché voilà trois semaines, j'sais pas comment ça fonctionne après mais j'avais entendu la gynéco dire que lorsque les saignements stopperaient, mais surtout lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle pourrait reprendre une activité sexuelle douce.

_Ca tombe bien, j'ai de la douceur à revendre... _

Sa main passait sur ma nuque et elle agrippait mes cheveux, ondulant contre moi. Ok. Cette fois, le soldat est là !

- Fais-moi l'amour...

_Qu'entends-je ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Un miracle ! _

- Mais Alice... T'as accouché récemment...

- Je n'ai plus de saignements... et je me sens prête !

- T'es sûre ?

- Si ça ne va pas, on arrête...

- D'accord...

Je la fis basculer sur moi à califourchon, doucement, tendrement. Encore plus doucement, encore plus tendrement, nous échangions un baiser, un de ces baisers intimes qui se grave dans la peau. Elle caressa ma peau sous mon tee-shirt, et j'étais déjà prêt pour elle, prêt à l'aimer. Je remontais sa nuisette sur elle, pour finalement la lui retirer. Je la caressais de mes mains, de mes lèvres et belle comme la nuit, elle se cambrait, empreinte au désir.

L'échange, la passion, le besoin étaient intacts, là comme au premier jour. _Une nouvelle première fois. Notre deuxième première fois... _Lorsque je la basculais sur le dos, confortablement installée dans les oreillers, nos corps nus, je la surplombais, m'appuyant entre ses cuisses.

- A la moindre douleur, tu me dis...

- Oui... T'en fais pas...

Elle m'incita alors à franchir le cap, à entrer doucement en elle. Je vis son visage se crisper.

- Alice...

- Non... c'est bon...

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui...

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus, sortais, et revenais progressivement, dur comme le marbre. Il nous fallut du temps pour que je la pénètre pleinement, mais lorsque ce fut fait, un halètement de soulagement m'échappait. L'acte se consuma avec douceur, aussi doucement qu'elle en avait besoin. Je ne pus échapper au plaisir et je me répandais dans le préservatif, alors qu'Alice gémissait faiblement.

Je retombais contre elle, prenant garde à ne pas peser, essoufflé mais heureux. _Je sais qu'elle n'a pas forcément été comblée, comme pour sa première fois. Mais je sais qu'on recommencera... _


	47. Chapter 47 : La vie de l'autre côté

**Salut à toutes,**

**voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre... Enfin le dernier de l'histoire en cours, disons que le prochain sera plutôt un genre d'épilogue sans vraiment l'être... Je ne saurais vous dire l'émotion qui me prend en vous postant ce chapitre. Je ferai des remerciements plus officiels au prochain, mais sachez que tout mon coeur est là pour vous remercier de votre soutien, de votre suivi, de vos compliments comme de vos "coups de gueule" à certains sujets. Après tout, si je vous fais réagir, c'est que j'ai réussi ma mission.**

**MERCI A VOUS : **

**Julia913**** (**De rien pour la réponse, t'as p'tètre pas tort, peut-être que Clara a compris que Gabriel est le fils de son bébé qu'elle a abandonné, peut-être que c'est ce souvenir de ce bébé qu'elle a donné qui l'a poussé à réagir comme ça... Elle a rejeté Alice, elle ne comprend pas qu'Alice ne rejette pas son bébé... je ne sais pas trop... merci pour tes deux reviews.**), **

**Pou-pou-pidoouu**** (**Des triplés pour Rose ? mdrrr pourquoi pas, je vais étudier la question!**), **

**Butterfly971**** (**S'il me prenait "un accès de folie" comme tu dis, et que je décidais de supprimer, déjà je préviendrai et ensuite je donnerai une possibilité de les envoyer aux lectrices qui le demanderaient lol**), **

**Bellatrix18**** (**je parle de la mauvaise passe d'Emmett et Rosalie dans Jardin Secret, au début. Rosalie et Jasper discutent, et elle se rappelle qu'Emmett a eu une relation extra-conjugale avec une femme, c'est ça leur mauvaise passe. Ce n'est pas développé dans tous les sens, mais c'est expliqué**), **

**Je vous remercie vous aussi, qui n'avez pas forcément de questions mais qui avez quand même pris le temps de me laisser un petit message : samystère, fan-par-hasard21, lapiaf8, coco-des-iles, AuroreAthena, Elodie pixie B, Lenerol, Imaginaire-de-kiki, doudounord2, LolaMiSweetlove, halay, liki0da, aussidagility, erika shoval, aude77, Linaewen'Z, ulkan13, Grazie, Mariefandetwilight, catiuski, Em 81, lia3011, Lily-Rose-Bella, sarinette60, lena -lna933-, vinie65, Atchoum16, emy299, Ilonka, calimero59, ma fillette adorée deux fois =), katner, ousna et Habswifes. **

**Et bien sûr, merci à celles qui lisent même sans commenter =)**

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous.  
Nous voilà avec deux "nouveaux" personnages... Je vous demanderai juste d'avoir l'esprit ouvert par rapport à ces deux points de vue :)**

**Tiffany.**

**-x-X-x-**

_**Chapitre 47 : La vie de l'autre côté**_

**~ Point de vue de Jasper ~ **

- Non mais je rêve ! C'est pas possible, faut le castrer le mec !

Je me faufilai sous la couverture, tentant d'oublier les gémissements étouffés et bruits divers provenant de la chambre de ma petite soeur adorée Bella. Alice soupira.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Tu les entends pas ? C'est foutrement indécent !

- Jasper, ta soeur a accouché de jumeaux y a presque seize mois ! Elle n'est plus vierge ! Ils sont mariés et heureux...

- Ne dis PAS CA à propos de ma soeur !

Alice rit et passa sous la couette.

- Non mais je rêve ! T'es jaloux !

Je me tournai dos à elle. _Elle m'énerve ! _

- Non j'suis pas jaloux ! Mais ils ont pas honte, il est huit heures du matin et on dort à côté !

- On dort pas puisque tu râles !

- Rahhh tais-toi !

Alice éclata de rire et se rapprocha de moi.

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux qu'on ne soit pas en train de...

Sa main glissa sur le devant de mon boxer, mais je me reculai.

- Alice ! Gabi dort dans cette chambre, bon sang !

Notre fils dormait paisiblement au bout de la pièce, dans son lit de voyage. _En plus, 8h c'est son heure en théorie ! _Alice eut un petit rire, embrassa mon épaule et ma joue, sa main trainant toujours aussi bas.

- Alice, non !

- Jasper ! Gabriel a trois semaines et il dort profondément... Si on est silencieux, il ne se souviendra de rien... Il ne comprend pas et en plus, la tête du lit est tournée vers nous, il ne verra rien !

Je me repliai sur moi-même.

- Hors de question ! Il a trois semaines, on va pas commencer à le traumatiser ! Déjà qu'avoir des parents comme nous, ça doit être foutrement traumatisant...

A côté, le festival semblait atteindre un summum indescriptible. _Je vais émasculer Masen ! _

J'appuyai mon oreiller sur ma tête, tentant de ne pas y penser. Alice rit et embrassa ma nuque.

- Allez Jasper...

- Non !

Elle rit, passa sa main dans mon boxer. _Cette fille descend du diable en personne ! _

- C'est embarrassant... Les jumeaux dorment sur le palier dans l'ancienne chambre de Rose ! Un scandale !

Alice, taquine, me caressait doucement. Le soldat était déjà au garde à vous.

- Jasper ! Arrête de penser à ces mômes dans leur chambre, isolés de leurs parents. Arrête de penser à Gabriel qui dort, totalement tourné vers le mur, et nous qui sommes sous la couette... Je sais être silencieuse et toi aussi...

_Mère indigne ! _

- Alice ! J'peux pas croire que tu essaies de faire ça...

Sa main descendait et montait sur moi, et je tentais de réprimer de toutes mes forces mon envie d'elle. Elle bascula sur moi, la couette recouvrant nos corps. Je sentais son intimité contre la mienne.

- Elle est où, ta culotte ?

- Elle a fondu, imbécile...  
Alice se pencha vers moi et nos langues se rencontrèrent, son intimité frottant sur la mienne. Elle échappa un gémissement.

- S'il se...

Mais elle m'interrompit, m'embrassant langoureusement. Je me laissai couler sous notre cocon, incarnant le silence comme personne. Rapidement, Alice descendit mon boxer et s'empala sur moi.

- Jazz...

- Shhh...

Je repris ses lèvres en la caressant partout, tentant de conserver un calme relatif. Elle allait de plus en plus vite sur moi, enserrant mon sexe avec force et je peinais à réprimer cette envie violente d'elle.

- Alice...

Elle se cambra, divine, et bientôt j'explosai en la sentant se resserrer sur moi. J'étouffai nos cris dans un baiser et respirai vite, repoussant la couette pour reprendre un peu d'air frais.

_Merde... c'est trop bon... _

J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre, que Gabriel se mit à pleurer.

- AH ! Tu vois ! J'te l'avais dit ! TRAUMATISE !

Alice rit, se rallongea sur le dos, et je renfilai mon boxer pour me lever récupérer mon schtroumpf.

- Mon pauvre petit bébé d'amour...

Je le sortis de son lit.

- Mais c'est la faute de maman mon chéri... C'est elle qui a pris papa en otage ! J'avais dit non, pourtant... Ta mère est une perverse, ne l'oublie pas !

- Jasper !

Ma femme s'était levée et avait passé sa robe de chambre en soie. Elle attrapait Gabi de mes bras.

- N'écoute pas ton père ! Tu vas aller manger mon bébé, on va faire ton bib...

Elle l'embrassa et me le tendit.

- Mais avant, papa râleur va aller changer ta couche...

- Non mais t'es une vraie emmerdeuse jusqu'au bout toi quand même ! Viens mon liliputien, papa va s'occuper de toi... Faut jamais rien confier à une femme, rien !

J'enfilai un tee-shirt et récupérai mon fils. Je quittai la chambre, en même temps qu'Edward et Bella, dont le sourire ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leurs activités. Je cachai les yeux de mon Gabi.

_Non mais ils n'ont pas honte ! _

- On dirait que t'as avalé une couleuvre, Jasper !

- Une couleuvre non ! Par contre vos ébats matinaux, c'était pas cool !

Bella et Edward échangèrent un sourire pervers et ma soeur se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants.

- C'est le jour du mariage de ma mère, j'ai le droit de fêter ça !

- Quel intérêt de fêter ça de _cette _façon ?

- Bah, j'suis content...

- Bah ça s'est entendu oui ! Maintenant si vous permettez, je vais changer mon fils qui en a assez entendu...

- Entendu quoi ? demandait Karlyne.

Elle sortait de sa chambre et s'avançait vers Edward, son doudou dans sa main.

- Salut toi !

- Salut...

Edward la prit dans ses bras et Karlyne lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue, presque fascinée.

- Hé ! Ton propre frère est là, tu pourrais me faire la fête aussi !

Elle rit et se cacha dans le cou de mon beauf.

- Non, pas toi !

- Super ! J't'adore ma belle !

- C'est quoi qui s'est entendu ?

Elle lâche rien c'te gamine, je l'adore...

- Rien... Des bêtises...

- Il est temps de dévoiler la vérité à Karlyne, Edward ! souris-je, vicieux.

_Il. Se. Démerde. _

- C'est quoi la vérité, Edward ?

- Euh... comment te dire... Jasper, t'es un idiot !

- Allez mais dites-moi c'est quoi la vérité !

- Ma pauvre Karlyne... Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé : Edward a joué à saute-moutons avec Bella !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés... On joue à saute-moutons...

Je vis alors la minie frangine pâlir à vue d'oeil.

- Mais... J'ai joué à saute-moutons avec Theo à l'école... AHHH !

Elle gesticula pour descendre des bras d'Edward et courut en bas en criant.

- MAMAN JE VAIS AVOIR UN BEBE DANS MON BIDOU ! JE VEUX PAAAAS !

J'éclatai de rire tandis que Bella quittait la chambre de ses enfants, les grumeaux dans ses bras.

- Oh c'est franchement malin ça, Jasper !

- Dis donc j'y peux rien si elle a joué à saute-moutons avec ce gamin, moi... Bon, vous permettez, mon fils a besoin de son biberon !

Je me faufilai jusqu'à la salle de bain très vite, mais pas assez vite pour échapper à mon père venu me parler à propos de cette histoire de saute-moutons...

_Aucun humour dans la famille ! Aucun ! _

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Evie, mère de Jasper ~ **

Je suis bien, où je suis. Il n'y a plus la douleur de la maladie, il n'y a plus la peine de quitter les siens et de savoir qu'on n'a pas peur de partir, mais qu'on a surtout peur de les laisser.

Voilà plus de vingt-huit ans qu'on m'avait appelée pour passer de l'autre côté. J'aurais aimé vivre plus longtemps, être près de mes enfants, les voir grandir et s'épanouir. Au lieu de les serrer contre moi, j'avais veillé sur leur confort de ma place ici. Quelque part, si je n'étais pas partie, Carlisle n'aurait pas rencontré Esmé qui s'avère être la femme de sa vie. _Je n'étais pas la femme de sa vie, puisque je suis partie avant de savoir... _Il n'aurait pas sorti cette femme et son fils des griffes de cet homme violent. Il n'aurait pas offert à ce petit garçon un père aimant et attentionné. Emmett n'aurait jamais rencontré ma fille, et ils n'auraient pas été heureux l'un sans l'autre. Ils n'auraient pas donné naissance à leurs magnifiques petites filles dont les péripéties m'étonnaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Carlisle a su fonder une belle famille, même si je suis heureuse, émue de le voir venir sur le symbole de ma dernière demeure...

Rosalie me rend visite aussi, un peu moins que son père en revanche. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas venir là, et avec Emma et Shanna, c'est difficile pour elle de se recueillir. Mais je ne demande pas ça à mes enfants. Je demande simplement à ce qu'ils soient heureux et Rose est bien plus heureuse et épanouie en étant auprès de ses filles. Elle va bientôt accueillir un enfant, un nouveau bébé. C'est un petit garçon, mais elle ne le sait pas encore... Elle sera comblée, son mari aussi. _C'est l'avantage d'être ici. On sait certaines petites choses avant les autres... _

Le portail du cimetière grinçait, et je reconnaissais la silhouette de mon fils. Il poussait devant lui la poussette de son fils, et le bébé dormait profondément. _Ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux. Jasper est né pour être père, pour donner de l'amour, mais il l'ignorait. Je suis fière de sa réaction, fière de sa volonté de construire cette famille. _Je sais que seul Gabriel suffira à leur satisfaction. Ils feront de leur fils unique une merveille, un petit roi. Cet enfant est la copie de mon fils. Je suis fière de ce qu'il est devenu. Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse. _J'ai tellement aimé l'avoir, même si c'était tôt. J'ai aimé chaque seconde en sa présence quand il était petit. Et je suis partie en l'aimant, comme maintenant. _

J'entendis mon fils jurer.

- Non mais ils peuvent pas goudronner comme tout le monde au lieu de mettre cette caillasse pourrie ? Non mais j'te jure hein !

Je souris, à le voir se débattre pour manoeuvrer sa poussette et avancer jusqu'à moi.

- Salut m'man...

Je m'avançai vers lui, bien qu'il ne puisse ni me voir, ni m'entendre.

" - Bonjour mon chéri..."

Jasper baissa la visière de la poussette, pour me dévoiler le visage de son cher petit ange.

- Voilà... J'suis désolé j'ai à peu près trois semaines de retard mais on a été voir la mère d'Alice tout ça, et le temps de se mettre dans le bain... Enfin tu vois, quoi...

Je souris à mon fils. _J'aime quand Jasper vient là, parce qu'il est le seul à tout me raconter... _

" - Il est magnifique... Il te ressemble..."

- Tout le monde me dit qu'il me ressemble... J'ai essayé ce matin de nous mettre de profil et de face devant le miroir, mais à part un gosse qui dort, j'ai pas vu la ressemblance...

Je me penchai vers le bébé, qui commençait à se réveiller.

- Enfin voilà... C'est lui, c'est Gabi...

" - Il est parfait, comme tu es parfait..."

- Papa en est dingue, Esmé aussi, tout le monde en fait... Bon, c'est quand même cool qu'Alice soit heureuse de sa venue au monde...

" - Alice était déjà très heureuse auprès de toi..."

- Je m'en voudrais toujours pour ce qui s'est passé, mais avec Gabi maintenant, c'est comme effacer ma connerie...

" - Ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'est juste que cela devait arriver pour que tu puisses comprendre que ce bébé est votre avenir... et pour que tu puisses comprendre que tu avais beaucoup à donner..."

Je vis mon fils réfléchir, et s'asseoir sur le gravier, face à Gabriel, dos à ma tombe.

- Des fois j'ai... C'est pas facile... J'regarde ce petit et je me dis que c'est mon fils... Je ne me sens pas... transcendé ou... tu vois j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir les yeux qui pétillent comme Edward a quand il regarde ses gosses, ou Emmett, ou Rose... ou même Alice...

Je m'asseyais tout près de lui et il tournait la tête dans ma direction, en inspirant.

" - Pourtant, tes yeux pétillent, Jasper..."

- Je sais que si tu étais là, tu me dirais que mes yeux brillent en regardant Gabriel... Je l'aime pourtant... c'est comme pour les grumeaux, ou les grumelles... Mais c'est plus fort...

" - Tu es son père... Tu l'aimes même si ça ne t'étouffe pas comme une évidence... Tu aimes ce bébé, et il t'aime aussi énormément... Je le sais, crois-moi. Je le sens..."

- J'espère que Gabi se fera à moi... Ne me tiendra pas rigueur de certaines erreurs que je vais faire...

" - Ne pars pas dans l'optique d'en faire... Tu es un très bon père pour ce bébé..."

- J'aimerais bien te dire que c'est parce que tu es partie trop tôt que je suis comme ça, mais je sais que c'est faux...

" - Je suis quand même partie, mais tu as été très encadré par ton père... Ne lui en veux pas... Tu es rempli de rancoeurs, chéri... Tu dois les laisser s'envoler... "

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, chaude et la caressai longtemps.

- J'aimerais être mieux dans ma tête... Gabi m'y aide...

" - Tu es sur la bonne voie..."

- Et si je sais pas faire ? Si je rate quelque chose pour lui ?

" - Agis selon ton instinct... Ton instinct de père... Il te dira quoi faire... Tu réussiras, tu réussis toujours mon amour..."

- J'aimerais que tu sois là, maman...

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

" - Je suis toujours là, mon coeur... Je suis toujours près de toi..."

Je l'embrassai, mais il n'en sentit rien. Au bout d'une minute, il se releva et se pencha sur la poussette pour prendre son fils. Je me relevai en même temps que lui.

- Tu ne connaitras jamais ta grand-mère, mon Gabi... Mais je suis sûr qu'elle veille sur toi...

Je souris et caressai la joue du bébé qui fixait son père.

" - Je vous aime incroyablement fort..."

- Je t'aime maman... lança-t-il avant de reposer son fils dans la poussette et de commencer à partir.

- Faut que j'y aille, Elisabeth se marie cet après-midi et si j'ai dix minutes de retard, Alice va probablement m'épingler... Je reviendrai te voir avant de rentrer à Los Angeles...

Je le regardai poser une fleur sur ma tombe et s'éloigner peu à peu. Sur le parking, alors qu'il installait Gabi dans son siège auto, il lui souriait tendrement.

- Ne le répète à personne mon p'tit gars, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que ma mère est quand même là, avec nous... Et si je viens ici, c'est pour la retrouver... Je suppose qu'elle doit traîner par ici... Elle me manque, même si Esmé a assuré... Faudra que je lui dise, un jour, qu'elle a assuré... Elever deux enfants qui ne sont pas à toi, comme si c'était les tiens, ça demande du courage... Et je ne lui ai jamais dit...

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Esmé ~ **

Je m'affairais au salon, à surveiller mes quatre petits-enfants, et ma dernière fille. Karlyne avait compris qu'on ne jouait pas à saute-moutons pour avoir des bébés, et ça l'avait rassurée. Nous avions dû lui expliquer le coup de la petite graine pour qu'elle se calme. J'adore Jasper, mais parfois il ne mesure pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, surtout à une enfant de cinq ans.

Alice, Bella et Rosalie étaient parties chez Elisabeth, pour l'aider à se préparer, l'accompagner chez l'esthéticienne, la coiffeuse, la maquilleuse... Emmett et Edward étaient partis à l'aéroport récupérer Jerry et Elena, l'oncle et la tante d'Edward. Jasper était parti au cimetière sur la tombe de sa maman avec Gabriel. Et moi, je surveillais tout mon petit monde. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et j'entendis Jasper.

- Ohé ! Vous êtes là ?

- Au salon, chéri...

Il entra avec son fils adorable.

- Salut ! Gabi a faim !

- Je vais lui faire chauffer son biberon...

- Merci...

Il retira sa veste, posa son fils dans son cosy à côté du canapé sous l'oeil de Lisa et Hugo, et s'avança vers le comptoir.

- Ca a été ?

- Oui... Comme d'hab... Ils sont où les autres ?

- Tes soeurs sont avec Elisabeth, ton frère est parti accompagner Edward à l'aéroport et moi je garde tout le monde...

- Tant mieux, j'aime pas quand j'dois me donner en spectacle...

Je préparai le biberon de son petit.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il sortit alors de je ne sais où une magnifique rose rouge et me la tendis.

- Tiens... C'est pour toi...

_Pour moi ? _

- Jasper ! Elle est magnifique... C'est à quelle occasion ?

Il fit le tour du comptoir en soupirant.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, toi...

Je souris.

- Sois plus clair...

- C'est... pour te remercier d'avoir pris soin de Rose et moi pendant toutes ces années... On n'a pas eu de maman, mais tu as su la suppléer à merveilles... De mémoire, je ne crois pas te l'avoir jamais dit alors... bref... Voilà... Merci... et... je t'aime...

Je relevai les yeux, bien plus émue qu'il n'y paraissait. Mon coeur se serrait d'amour pour ce petit garçon aux boucles blondes qui était entré dans ma vie à l'âge de trois ans, ce petit garçon qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de l'amour, des câlins, et une madeleine nature le soir avant de s'endormir...

Je m'avançai vers lui et entourai sa nuque de mes bras.

- Merci Jasper... Rose et toi êtes mes enfants, ni plus ni moins... Je t'aime moi aussi mon chéri... Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagines...

Il me serra contre lui, avec force.

- Evie me manque...

- Oui, je sais... Mais tu n'es pas tout seul, tu ne le seras jamais, et elle est dans ton coeur avec toi tous les jours... Je sais qu'elle veille sur vous de là-haut...

Il me sourit et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, comme il le faisait quand il était si petit.

- Elle t'a envoyée à nous...

Je lui souris et embrassai sa joue.

- Je t'aime, Jasper... Je t'aime comme mon propre fils.

- Merci maman...

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward Masen Senior, père d'Edward -**

Elle se tenait là, belle, pareille à ce jour si particulier qui m'avait uni à elle, il y a presque vingt-cinq ans. Elle aussi belle, malgré les années, malgré l'âge, malgré les marques de sa vie douloureuse. _Elisabeth aurait dû avoir une vie différente, et il n'y avait rien que je ne pouvais faire de ma place en haut... _

J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne se remarie pas. Ni une fois, ni deux. Qu'elle me reste fidèle. Mais elle l'a déjà été à sa façon, en me murmurant chaque fois qu'elle m'aime. Elle a élevé notre fils du mieux qu'elle a pu, même si je lui en voulais pour la façon dont elle a réagit lorsqu'Edward était au plus mal. Elle ne voyait pas le mal-être de mon fils, sa souffrance. Elle n'a jamais su les mots déchirants qu'il écrivait dans ses cahiers. Elle ne l'a jamais vu se replier sur lui-même pour pleurer. _C'est parfois mieux qu'elle ignore certains détails. Elle n'y survivrait pas ! _

Elle a su remonter dans mon estime, en rencontrant cet infirmier. J'avais peur qu'elle ne me rejoigne trop tôt, et laisse notre seul fils aux prises d'un monde qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Maintenant, les choses ont changé et Edward a compris ce que c'est qu'être un homme : la silhouette droite et le torse haut, le regard fier. Il a ses enfants, sa femme, sa vie d'homme et j'en suis fier. _Je ne me pardonnerai pas d'être parti si tôt, de ne pas avoir été avec lui pour lui offrir une vie différente. Ca sera toujours comme ça. La souffrance physique n'est plus là, mais la souffrance mentale a pris sa place. _

Elisabeth se contorsionnait pour observer le rendu de sa jolie robe, et je me postais dans l'encadrement de la porte de notre chambre. De sa chambre. Sa chambre à elle et à lui. Elle est belle, magnifique. Jeune. Elle n'avait pas opté pour un style d'une femme de son âge, mais quelque chose de sobre et d'élégant. Cette longue robe traînant légèrement, toute blanche. Comme une jeune première. J'ai vu naître ses sentiments pour cet Eric, et il s'est avéré qu'il a su prendre soin d'elle mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux que moi.

Elle se regardait dans la glace, arrangeant sa coiffure. Elle avait son voile implanté dans son chignon bas et elle était magnifique, rayonnante. J'aurais voulu m'avancer, la serrer dans mes bras et l'aimer comme je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais ce n'était plus possible. Je n'étais plus que de la fumée, plus qu'un lointain souvenir qu'elle chérira longtemps. Mais plus de la même façon. La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer, les invités étaient déjà installés.

_**{Playlist : Ross Copperman - They'll Never Know}**_

Je croisais ses yeux dans le miroir, mais elle ne me percevait pas. Pourtant, elle s'immobilisa, sourit, inspira et ferma les yeux. Je m'avançai en souriant, posant ma main sur son épaule. _Parce que j'aime encore la toucher, sans qu'elle le sache. J'aime sentir sa peau sous moi, ses cheveux, son visage. _

" - Tu es magnifique, Elisabeth... "

Elle ne dit rien, immobile. Elle profitait de cet instant où elle était encore une jeune femme célibataire. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda vers en haut.

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, Edward...

" - Je suis là, je ne te quitte pas... Jamais..."

- Pardonne-moi... mais j'aime Eric...

" - Je te pardonne... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de refaire ta vie..."

- Sans le consentement d'Edward, je n'aurai pas accepté de l'épouser... Il est ta parole, maintenant...

" - Edward a pris la meilleure décision pour toi... Je l'aime, il me manque..."

- Je suis sûre que tu serais fier de lui...

" - Je le suis déjà, plus que tu ne le penses... "

Elle se retourna, se dirigea vers le tiroir d'où elle extirpa ma photo. Elle déposa un baiser sur le cliché et je sentis directement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa chaleur indescriptible et douce.

- C'est la dernière fois que je t'embrasse, Edward... Je vais épouser Eric... Je dois tourner la page...

Elle respira bruyamment et je crus voir un sanglot s'échouer sur sa joue. Elle remit ma photo dans le tiroir et retourna face au miroir.

- Je t'aimerai toute ma vie...

" - Je vais veiller à ce que tout aille bien pour toi... Ne m'oublie pas... "

- Toute ma vie...

Nous fûmes interrompus par mon fils, ce merveilleux garçon en smoking noir, qui entrait dans la chambre.

- Maman ? Tu es prête ?

- Oui...

Elle renifla, essuya ses larmes. Edward s'avança.

- Tu pleures ?

- C'est rien... Je suis un peu émue...

Il sourit et prit sa main.

- Tu sais qu'Alice et Bella pourraient te tuer pour gâcher le maquillage ?

Elisabeth rit, et je me postai auprès de mon fils. Edward n'était que mon reflet, mais j'aimais voir les yeux de ma femme pétiller en l'observant.

- Je sais... Je pensais à ton père...

Edward eut un regard désolé.

" - Fais en sorte qu'elle ne pense pas à moi, aujourd'hui... Ni aujourd'hui ni demain... C'est sa journée, celle où elle est reine... Elle doit savoir que je l'aime quand même, quoi qu'elle décide..."

Mon fils fronça les sourcils.

- Maman... Tu sais... Je crois que papa t'aimera toujours, et qu'il est heureux de ton mariage... Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste, ou nostalgique... Je le sais... Je le sens...

- Mon chéri...

- Accepte de t'éloigner de papa... Ce n'est pas vraiment une séparation... C'est simplement ta vie qui continue...

_Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. _Elisabeth soupira et opina.

- Tu as raison... Eric m'attend... Allons-y !

Edward sourit, et lui tendit son bras droit qu'elle prit dans ses mains. En quittant la petite pièce qui avait abritée notre amour, elle ne jeta pas de dernier regard en arrière.

_Et c'est mieux ainsi... _

**..**

Alors, je vis les invités remonter l'allée de l'église. Les familles Cullen, Swan, Masen étaient là. Quelques amis également. Jasper et Alice, avec leur fils, souriants et heureux. Les enfants Cullen, et puis Bella et mes petits-enfants, accompagnés par mon frère, Jerry. Il était le dernier représentant des Masen auprès d'Elisabeth. J'étais heureux qu'Edward puisse compter sur lui.

Le jeune marié se tenait devant l'assemblée, souriant et au comble du bonheur, sous le regard de ses fils, tous deux témoins de son union. Jerry allait être le témoin de ma femme, ainsi que notre fils. J'observai les jumeaux assis sur un banc. Ils gesticulaient, et ma belle-fille avait toutes les peines du monde à les calmer. La petite Lisa se blottissait contre sa mère, mais Hugo regardait partout autour de lui dans les bras de son grand-père Carlisle.

_Le seul grand-père qu'ils connaitront. _

La musique s'éleva alors, et Edward fit son apparition, ma femme à son bras. Il avançait, souriant, et Elisabeth rougissait de plaisir. Mon frère Anthony se matérialisa à mes côtés. Lui aussi passé de l'autre côté. Edward embrassa la joue d'Elisabeth, et tendit sa main à Eric avant de prendre place au niveau de l'autel.

- Papa !

Il sourit et rit, se tournant vers Hugo. Bella caressa la joue de son bébé pour le calmer. Le pasteur commença alors à prononcer les voeux, unissant Eric et Elisabeth, rompant les liens qui m'unissaient à elle, pour de bon cette fois. _Son mariage avec Voltero n'avait rien brisé, il n'était pas un mariage sincère. Mais là, l'amour rompt bien des unions... _

- Elisabeth Masen, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Eric Sanders ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux...

- Et vous Eric Sanders, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime épouse Elisabeth Masen ici présente ?

- Oui, je le veux !

- Vous pouvez apporter les alliances...

Bella se leva avec ses enfants et les guidait jusqu'à l'autel, dans un tableau aussi émouvant qu'amusant. Le petit Hugo allait de banc en banc, pour montrer à tous le petit écrin contenant l'alliance d'Eric. Lisa, elle, faisait les yeux doux à mon fils.

- Cadeau papa mamie !

- Hugo, viens là !

Je ris en voyant ce petit bout partir à l'opposé de son père, et mon fils lui courir après pour le récupérer.

- Hé ! C'est par là mon pote !

Il le rattrapa à temps et les jeunes mariés récupérèrent les bagues, émus. Edward souleva Hugo dans ses bras, et Bella en fit de même avec Lisa.

Elisabeth passa alors l'anneau au doigt d'Eric, et je sentis directement quelque chose se rompre à l'ancien emplacement de mon coeur. Lorsqu'il en fit de même, scellant leur destin, mon âme me parut amputée de cet amour qu'elle m'avait porté.

_L'inconvénient du ciel, c'est que les actes sont irréversibles. Dieu reconnaît désormais la légitimité de son union, et je deviens ainsi un étranger à elle. _

- Par les pouvoirs qui me font conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...

Alors, après un dernier regard sur ce qui aurait dû être un renouvellement de nos noces, je m'éclipsais doucement, ignoré par les applaudissements et les sifflements qui célébraient cette nouvelle relation, ignoré par le sourire et les yeux pétillants de mon fils qui applaudissait sa mère. Ignoré par cette femme que j'aimerai toujours.

_Mais je t'en prie, Elisabeth. Ne m'oublie pas... _


	48. Chapter 48 : C'est un peu ça, la vie

**Salut les gars ! **

**Et voilà... Hum... Dernier chapitre-épilogue... bon ben franchement, ça me rend triste, et j'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser qu'il n'y a plus de chapitres à écrire sur cette FF... Sincèrement, ça a été dur et j'ai regretté une fois d'avoir lancée cette histoire, pour toute la polémique sur le paring que ça a créé, alors que finalement les choses étaient identiques à Jardin Secret. Mais en fait, en conclusion, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'y ai mis beaucoup de moi, de mes sentiments, de mes envies et le résultat me plaît. Jasper n'aura jamais fait l'unanimité, mais j'ai aimé lui donner un corps et une âme plus particulière au cours de ces lignes. Ah, il n'était pas conventionnel, celui-là ! **

**Finalement, je suis flattée, honorée sans exagération, d'en être à presque 2600 reviews pour cette suite. Vous m'avez comblée, au-delà des espérances. Merci à Marine, et à Nath, pour avoir regardé et corrigé les chapitres ! Merci pour vos conseils, vos réponses, vos reviews qui m'auront guidée, parfois. Merci.**

**Une dernière fois, merci à : lia3011, Calestina L, liki0da, ulkan13, Julia913 x2, fan-par-hasard21, AuroreAthena, Em 81, PtiteWam, Imaginaire-de-kiki, erika shoval, halay, nanaiis, scorpionlove09, coco-des-iles, Mlina, calimero59, lena -lna933-, aude77, Nini Hathaway, Soraya, Linaewen'Z, Grazie, Morgane, Elodie pixie B, Lapinou63, veronika crepuscule, Butterfly971, mmccg, hlne USA, popstory, vinie65, aussidagility, isabella swan cullen addict, Anysia19, Pou-pou-pidouuu, Lily-Rose-Bella, lexy, katner, Mariefandetwilight, sarinette60, Atchoum16, SweetyMarie, sephora. twilight, Hilly Sparrow, Bellatrix18, Elizabeth Mary Masen, amlove, Cullen's familly, Pauline, Ilonka, catiuski, emy299, bichou85, Lizzy Lautner, ****Pauline**** (**non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur de frappe. Depuis qu'ils sont nés, Jasper appelle Hugo et Lisa "les grumeaux". Jasper a un humour bien à lui!**). **

**Et voilà... C'est la fin. C'est un épilogue en plusieurs petites parties, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis même si vous n'avez pas reviewé jusqu'ici. Faites au mieux, comme toujours =) et même si rien n'est parfait, n'oubliez pas que justement, c'est ça, la vie.**

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

_**Chapitre 48 : C'est un peu ça, la vie**_

**- Point de vue de Jasper -**

Le monde s'était déplacé en masse ce soir. Je m'attendais à un certain nombre de personnes, mais pas autant. _Le succès était attendu. _Quelques acteurs connus avaient répondu à l'invitation, et sur le tapis rouge défilaient des stars plus ou moins brillantes. Des petites connes de télé-réalité, et des gens plus intelligents. Mon film, mon bébé, Jardin Public, allait être diffusé pour la première fois ce soir, devant la presse et quelques spectateurs triés sur le volet.

_Généralement, des spectateurs qui ont accepté de payer 25$ quoi... _

Los Angeles frémissait, depuis quelques semaines et la diffusion du trailer, l'impatience montait. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y aurait autant d'attentes sur ce film, et quelque part ça me filait les chocottes. Même si Alice avait donné son autorisation pour exploiter son histoire, je craignais qu'elle ne retombe dans ses démons. Mais non. Au contraire. Elle a participé à mi-temps aux créations des costumes, consacrant le reste de son temps à notre fils. Gabriel était sage, un des enfants les plus tranquilles que j'ai jamais vu. Il n'était pas colérique, ni emmerdant. En fait, il souriait tout le temps. Il râlait, aussi. A dix-huit mois, c'est un peu normal. Et c'est mon gamin, aussi.

_J'suis foutrement plus tranquille avec un fils comme lui, que si je devais toujours courir derrière lui, comme mon beauf avec son Hugo. _

La vie continuait son cours, et bon sang, c'est rassurant. Tout est bien, qui finit bien en fait. Rosalie a donné naissance il y a neuf mois à mon neveu, Henry. Il est absolument adorable, et ressemble à ses soeurs. Emmett a eu une foutue trouille d'avoir une troisième fille, mais finalement, il a eu son petit gars. _Un coup de bol ! _Pas aussi beau que mon fils, mais bien mignon quand même. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il galère, avec une autre fille. J'aurais pu royalement me foutre de sa gueule. _Maintenant, il veut qu'on emmène nos fils au karaté. Que dalle ! _

Les flashs crépitaient autour de moi, et on m'interpelait de toute part pour avoir ma face sur le cliché. J'étais devant l'affiche du film : un banc enneigé dans la nuit, devant une rivière avec la simple mention "Jardin Public" et en bas, les crédits réglementaires. Alice et moi avions arpenté de nombreux jardins publics, avant de trouver notre bonheur un soir à 21h. La dernière touche de ce film. Et ce soir, grande avant-première.

- Jasper ! Par ici !

Je souriais à ces cons qui me prenaient en photo. Je détestais ça. Avec Al, nous avions fait en sorte que Gabi soit aussi loin des clichés que possible. Nous n'avions pas pu empêcher quelques fuites, mais dans l'ensemble, le p'tit était protégé.

- Jasper ! Un sourire !

_Et le "s'il te plaît", ça t'arracherait la gueule ? _Pour toute réponse, je lui fis une grimace et ce con éclatait de rire. _Les gens sont bizarres j'trouve... _

- Jasper ! Jasper !

- Je suis là, je suis là... Y en aura pour tout le monde, calmez-vous !

Je posais pour les derniers clichés et les acteurs principaux arrivaient, attirant toute l'attention. Je m'éclipsais dans la salle de projection, où une certaine partie de la presse-critique était déjà installée.

Je serrais quelques mains, celles des gens ayant fait des bons papiers sur moi. _Les autres sont intellectuellement diminués. Ou réellement stupides. _

Je montais sur la petite scène devant le grand écran et descendais en coulisse. Gabi jouait avec sa mère et riait aux éclats. Ma femme pétillait de plaisir, à chaque fois qu'elle était au contact de notre fils. _Elle n'aura jamais de plus grand bonheur que notre môme. _On est très vite tombés d'accord sur le fait de n'avoir que lui. Déjà parce que je ne me sens pas d'élever une tribu entière. Et Alice, de ses propres dires, ne voulait plus que sa vie change. Elle aime coucouner Gabriel, passer tout son temps libre avec lui. _C'est pas plus mal. _

Je m'approchais et embrassais le sommet du crâne de ma femme.

- Ca va ?

- Impeccable... J'vais aux dédicaces là, j'en ai pour une bonne demi-heure...

- D'accord...

- Vous avez besoin de rien, ça va ?

- Oui, c'est parfait...

Mon fils me tendait son cochon en bois. _Seigneur, Gabi a une sorte de fascination pour les cochons. Si on a le malheur de les prendre en main pour les ranger, mon dieu. Il en hurle et il a la voix de sa mère pour ça ! _Je m'agenouillais devant lui.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Rrrr rrrr...

J'éclatais de rire et tapais du doigt sur l'animal.

- C'est un cochon ? Comment il fait le cochon ?

- Rrrr, rrrr...

J'embrassais son front et me redressais. Gabi a quelques retards dans l'évolution de son langage, mais rien d'alarmant. Il a été très précoce pour la marche, et le pédiatre nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tout apprendre à la fois. Alors, on ne le presse pas. On se contente de lui parler normalement, et tout va bien pour lui. Faut juste qu'il ait son déclic. J'embrassais ma femme.

- Je reviens...

- D'accord !

Je me dirigeais vers la table de dédicaces, saluais mes acteurs, mon réalisateur et Benji et Maria, et m'installais sur ma chaise. Les fans défilaient, me faisant signer des programmes, des affiches du film. Il y avait une queue monstre, jusqu'au dehors de la salle, et je ne prenais même plus le temps de relever la tête pour signer.

Au bout de quinze minutes, et de nombreux cadeaux de fans, on me posa un programme sous le nez.

- Tu peux signer pour papa et maman ?

J'arquais un sourcil et levais la tête. _Putain ! Mes parents ! Qui veulent un autographe ? C'est foutrement perturbant ! _Je me levais de ma chaise et étreignais Carlisle et Esmé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Tu pensais pas qu'on allait rater ton premier gros buzz ?

- Génial ! J'suis content de vous voir ! Vous avez des pass, tout ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui, on s'est arrangés !

- Ok...

- Bon allez, tu nous signes notre programme ?

J'éclatais de rire et lui rendais.

- Sois sérieux p'pa !

- Mais je suis sérieux ! Je veux un souvenir... Et comme ça je pourrai le revendre sur e-Bay quand tu seras connu !

Je dédicaçais le programme "au meilleur papa et à la belle-maman qu'est pas si mal non plus" et signais.

- T'as snobé ta soeur...

- Hein ?

- Tu devrais lever la tête quand tu signes...

Je me tournais et apercevais Rose qui était morte de rire, tenant en écharpe contre elle le petit Henry. Emmett était à ses côtés.

- Et les grumelles ?

- Elles sont déjà avec Alice...

- Enfoirés... Vous aviez tout manigancé ?

- Oui, mais ta soeur état choquée que tu ne la regardes pas...

Je lui fis un signe de la main.

- Désolé ma Rose !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

- Et Edward, Bella, et les grumeaux ?

- Ils sont un peu plus loin, ils ont eu un souci pour récupérer les pass...

Je les vis effectivement arriver à quatre, avec leurs badges. Lisa dépassait à peine la table, du haut de ses bientôt trois ans. Elle avait les yeux malicieux.

- Coucou tonton...

- Salut ma jolie... T'es toute seule ?

Hugo s'était peu discrètement planqué sous la table et il bondissait rugissant comme un lion.

- ROOAAAAHHH !

Et se cognant.

- Aïeeeeee !

Je me retenais d'éclater de rire.

- Ahh ! Olala mais quel lion féroce !

Mais son petit menton tremblait et il avait les larmes pleins les yeux, se frottant la tête.

- A bobo maman...

- Oh viens là mon petit trésor...

Ma soeur le prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait.

- Un bisou magique...

Il fit "oui" de la tête, en se frottant sa petite bosse.

- Bisou mazique papa !

Son père lui en fit un aussi et Elisabeth junior les regardait.

- L'a fait bobo Hugo...

- Hé oui tu vois...

Elle me tendit un dessin.

- C'est pour tonton et Tabi !

- C'est pour Gabi, aussi ?

- Oui...

- Ouh c'est super joli ça ma belle puce... Il sera content Gabi ! Tu vas aller lui donner ?

Nous avions une collection impressionnante de dessins de Lisa sur notre frigo. En fait, il y en avait sur tout le frigo. _Ca tombe même des fois ! _

- Oui !

Hugo était blotti contre sa maman, complètement vexé.

- Allez lapin ! Fais-moi un joli sourire !

Il me fit un joli sourire et je me levais pour l'embrasser.

- Vous aussi vous faut une dédicace ?

- Evidemment !

Je signais les prospectus et embrassais mon neveu avant de continuer mes dédicaces.

_Ben franchement, ça c'est cool d'avoir sa famille pour son premier gros film. _

Après les dédicaces, je repassais par les coulisses où ma famille était réunie.

- Vous avez vos places, c'est tout bon ?

- Oui... Je vais rester avec les enfants ici ! annonçait Rose.

- Pareil, ajoutait Alice.

- Ok... J'pense que ça va pas tarder...

Mon gamin marchait dans sa petite salopette et son pull marin, autour de nous. Il faisait avancer sa petite voiture en bois et Hugo le regardait avec fascination. J'attrapais ma crevette au passage et le soulevais. Nous arpentions les coulisses à deux, et Gabi babillait devant tout ce qu'il voyait, me le montrant du doigt.

- A pati la pap...

Il me désignait un écran qui simulait un aquarium.

- Oui tu vois, il est parti le poisson... Au-revoir le poisson ! Tu le dis ?

Il agitait sa main et sursautait quand le poisson réapparaissait.

- Pap encoe...

- Ouais, il revient... Il est fort ce poisson, pas vrai ?

J'entendis l'organisateur de la soirée se présenter aux journalistes et aux fans privilégiés.

- Allez crevette, faut que j'aille bosser...

Alors, sans vraiment m'y attendre, Gabi me fit un câlin. Un de ces petits câlins doux et tranquilles. Son câlin de bébé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur... murmurais-je à son oreille.

_C'est sa manifestation d'amour à lui... _J'embrassais sa joue et le ramenais à sa mère. Elle le prenait dans ses bras et je grimpais sur scène lorsqu'on m'appelait. Mes parents avaient pris place dans la salle.

- Jasper, merci d'être avec nous pour cette première ! Comment décririez-vous ce film ? Un portait autobiographique ?

Je prenais le micro, remarquant Alice sur le bas côté de la scène, avec Gabi qui jouait avec sa petite voiture.

- Un portrait autobiographique... Ouais... J'pense que dans toute oeuvre, ciné, livre, toiles, il y a une part de vérité... Mais plutôt que de porter sur ma vie, sur des faits réels ou non, ça parle surtout de sentiments. De bouleversements induits par ces sentiments-là... On ressent tous les choses de façon différente, et c'est probablement le thème principal de cette grande histoire.

- Comment avez-vous construit ce scénario ?

- Je me suis inspiré de ce que j'ai vu, entendu, trouvé un peu partout... Ca ne s'est pas fait instinctivement, c'était une longue réflexion sur la vie, sur la destruction des personnes... Comment peut-on détruire une personne ? Comment peut-on en bâtir une autre ? Comment changer, ou comment redevenir normal ?

- Votre film fait près de 2h... Un pari osé ?

- Il me fallait ce temps pour tout exploiter... J'ai détesté faire des coupures dans le scénario parce que chaque scène contenait une explication...

- Quelles sont vos attentes ?

- J'espère que les gens qui verront cette histoire réfléchiront à leur propre condition, à leur propre relation aux sentiments, à ce qu'ils font subir, à ceux qu'ils aident...

- Quel a été le fruit de votre réflexion globale sur ce scénario ?

Mais à ce moment-là, je sentis quelque chose buter sur ma chaussure et je me penchais.

- Tut tur...

Mon fils, pas gêné pour deux sous, grimpait sur la scène et se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré vers moi et sa voiture. La salle éclatait de rire tandis que totalement indifférent, Gabi ramassait son jouet. Je me penchais et l'attrapais dans mes bras.

- Le fruit de ma réflexion globale sur ce scénario, c'est lui... C'est Gabi !

_Il est le meilleur aboutissement que j'aurais pu espérer. _

**.**

Et alors que défilait sous mes yeux l'histoire de ma vie romancée, adaptée au cinéma et portée par d'autres personnes, j'espérais que le message que j'avais tenté de faire passer sur les sectes était tombé dans une ou deux bonnes oreilles assez censées pour y croire, pour se dire qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose d'alarmant dans notre société.

_Surtout à quel point on peut foutrement se bouffer soi-même, aussi. _

Alice me souriait alors que le film touchait à sa fin et j'observais son profil, ainsi que tous ceux de ma famille. Rosalie avait sorti son mouchoir depuis un moment, et Edward et Bella étaient tendrement enlacés, revoyant les images entrecroisées du personnage de mon beau-frère, anéanti par un homme menaçant et froid. Les grumeaux étaient sages, auprès de leur grands-parents, mes nièces aussi et Henry dormait sagement dans les bras d'Emmett, qui était sorti de la salle pour le faire dormir dans le calme. _En fait, j'aime voir leurs regards quand ils ne le savent pas, quand ils se "revoient", quand ils réalisent ce qui s'est vraiment joué sous leurs yeux, dans leur vie. _

On est tous encore là, ensemble. C'est le principal. Et c'est un peu ça, la vie.

Et entre Alice et moi, il y avait Gabi. Mon Gabriel. Il regardait le film même s'il ne comprenait pas, parfois jouant avec son cochon, parfois se serrant contre sa mère. Alice me souriait et effleurait ma nuque de ses doigts.

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est vraiment génial... d'avoir tourné comme ça de façon entrecroisée toutes ces tranches de vie... Ca a l'air si compliqué et c'est pourtant ce qui nous est arrivé...

J'acquiesçais. _Ca, pour avoir été compliqué, ça l'a été ! _

- T'as prévu une suite ?

Je souriais.

- Non... Surtout pas... Ils en ont tous assez vu, je crois...

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et se penchait, ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Je t'aime Jazz... Merci de n'avoir rien lâché...

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et l'embrassais doucement.

- Je t'aime aussi... Et merci aussi de n'avoir rien lâché... ajoutais-je en posant ma main sur la jambe de Gabi.

Alors qu'Alice et moi échangions un nouveau baiser, Gabi se contorsionnait et se levait entre nous, faisant rompre notre étreinte.

- Hé beh bonhomme... Ta mère c'est aussi ma femme, faudrait p'tètre pas l'oublier ça !

Alice, blottie contre mon épaule, souriait à notre schtroumpf qui s'agitait. Mais il me fit un nouveau câlin, tout souriant, tout heureux.

- Aime apa...

Ma gorge se nouait.

_Putain, moi aussi, qu'est-ce que je t'aime mon bébé... _


	49. 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elisabeth et Eric coulent un mariage heureux. A l'instar de deux adolescents, il est parfois bon d'entendre les rires de cette femme dans leur maison. Ils ont décidé d'adopter trois chiens et Eric fait découvrir le plaisir de voir le monde à son épouse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esmé et Carlisle, en plus de coucouner leurs petits-enfants, devront gérer les frasques de leur petite Karlyne. Qui a décidé de leur en faire voir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Charlie et Renée, prennent du temps pour élever Gabriel quand il l'auront en vacances. Ils ont également récemment pris la décision de rendre visite à Clara, la mère biologique d'Alice. Quant à Charlie, il finira bien par accepter que Jasper est son gendre.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	50. 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emmett et Rosalie ont décidé de s'arrêter à trois enfants. Les jumelles demandant un investissement permanent, le petit Henri sera leur source de calme. Ils ont également décidé d'organiser un renouvellement de leurs voeux.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	51. 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward et Bella auront une vie bien remplie avec leurs jumeaux. Hugo, qui tient de sa mère, a décidé de prendre le gêne-bêtise. Lisa, elle, bien plus calme, préfèrera rester au calme. Les deux enfants auront une relation fusionnelle et très respectueuse... quoi qu'un tantinet agitée ! Après dix ans de mariage, Edward et son épouse s'offriront un long voyage de noces pour renforcer leur couple face à leurs deux tornades. Enso, le labrador, aura une vie paisible et heureuse auprès d'eux.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	52. 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quant à Jasper et Alice, et bien... Gabriel suffira à leur bonheur. Alice rencontrera un franc succès dans le domaine de la mode, avec sa boîte "Jalice". Bien sûr, elle n'abandonne pas les plateaux de tournage, et confectionne encore des costumes pour les pellicules de son mari.

Jasper, lui, a adopté le bon comportement avec son fils, et bien qu'il fasse quelques erreurs, Gabi ne lui en tiendra jamais rigueur. Après la projection de ce film, Jasper comprendra ce qui ne va pas chez lui, et se décidera peut-être à franchir le pas d'une thérapie... ou pas d'ailleurs.

_"Non parce que bon, faut pas déconner, tous des charlots !"_

Ah, et promis. Demain, il arrêtera de fumer !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. FIN. **


End file.
